Tan solo tú
by blue kirito
Summary: Una chica que cursa la preparatoria con una vida común pero llena de miedos. Un joven que realiza actos de magia muy seguro de si mismo pero una complicada existencia. Hay algo que ambos desconocen y eso es el amor. La vida no es color de rosa y las cosas jamás son lo que aparentan. AU/Romance/Fantasía/Drama [Aladdin x Kougyoku]
1. El mago

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 1 El mago**

 **.**

Una chica de cabello rosado lee con detenimiento todas las notas de su cuaderno, mañana tiene un examen muy importante, de hecho ha estudiado toda la semana. Normal considerando que se siente insegura, ojalá fuera tan inteligente como sus hermanos Kouen, Koumei y Kouha, por esfuerzo no paramos, pero es complicado para ella. No sirve de nada que se lamente, con ello no conseguirá volverse más inteligente, tampoco es que no lo sea, es solo...es como si no pudiera concentrarse. Puede leer un libro durante horas y al final olvida más de la mitad del contenido. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se asoman por tan bellos orbes, toma la pluma en su mano temerosa, sus labios tiemblan.

- _No Kougyoku debes de ser fuerte, recuerda que eres una Ren. Nunca has fallado un examen, todo estará bien. Debes proteger tu honor ante todo._

Intentaba darse ánimos sin mucho éxito, hasta que por fin el cansancio la hizo caer rendida sobre su escritorio.

Aún pérdida en sus sueños alcanzó a escuchar el maullido de un gato lo que le hizo pegar un brinco, limpio sus ojitos con la manga de su pijama, observó por la ventana notando que ya era de noche.

-Soy patética- suspiró-de esta manera no conseguiré nada.

Se puso de pie para dirigirse al cuarto de baño, quizá lavando su rostro con agua fría pudiera quitarse algo del sueño que amenaza con hacerle caer de nueva cuenta.

La sensación fue mucho más reconfortante de lo que esperaba, sin embargo no lo suficiente. Bajo a la cocina en busca de un café, pero antes de poder entrar al sitio vio de reojo a Kouen con algo que parecía ser una taza de chocolate, vaya que poco común en el. Se lamenta porque ahora no hay manera de que pueda llegar a su objetivo, y no porque el pelirrojo la regañe o algo por el estilo, pero en su presencia no se siente cómoda. Siempre termina sonrojándose y moviendo sus manos torpemente, por si fuera poco balbucea cada tontería que ni ella le encuentra significado, si, regresar a su habitación parece una mejor idea.

-Kougyoku.

Dijo la varonil voz del mayor, ella dio un pequeño salto en el sitio tensando su cuerpo, tuvo que salir de la seguridad de su escondite completamente avergonzada.

-¿S-sabías que estaba ahí?

Preguntó primeramente para darse luego un golpe mental. Es obvio que si le ha dirigido la palabra es porque estaba consiente de la situación, pero como siempre lejos de enojarse el pelirrojo le mira con ternura, aunque eso solo pueden verlo les afortunados miembros de su familia.

-Si, me pareció que estabas por aquí. ¿Aún continuas estudiando?

-A-ah...yo...¡Si!

¿Por qué gritó? Un poco de nervios tal vez, no, es seguro de que esa es la razón.

-Deberías dormir un rato, no es bueno sobreesforzarte, terminaras colapsando.

-Muchas gracias por preocuparte onisama, pero si no paso este examen...

-¿Reprobarás el ciclo?

-No, pero podría terminar manchando el nombre de la familia.

-No deberías preocuparte por eso, tu eres tu. Las acciones, logros y metas que cumplas solo te incumben y afectan a ti, no tienes porque cargar con un peso como ese.

-Pero, ustedes son muy inteligentes.

-Todas las personas son distintas, además yo pienso que no solo eres brillante sino además siempre te esfuerzas, aún cuando no hay necesidad de ello. Esa perseverancia es algo que admiro de ti.

La joven cubrió su rostro que ahora estaba coloreado de un intenso carmín.

-Preocúpate cuando seas tan idiota como tu amigo.

-¿Alibaba-chan?

-Si.

-Pero si es muy inteligente, incluso cuando viene a visitarme terminan discutiendo por tal o cual tema, aunque jamás he visto que se pongan de acuerdo.

El mayor frunció el ceño.

-Ni nos pondremos, es un tonto insisto, siempre con sus ingenuos ideales, parece que no conoce la realidad y se la pasa encerrado en un mundo de sueños.

-Aunque no se note ha tenido una vida complicada.

-Lo sé, el mismo me lo ha contado, por eso mismo digo que parece, no logro entender como alguien así puede tener una visión tan rosa de la vida.

-Por eso lo quiero mucho.

-Espero que no te cases con alguien como él.

-¿Irías en contra de ser así?

-No, siempre voy a respetar tus decisiones, pero entonces si terminarías ensuciando el nombre de la familia.

-Ay hermano ja ja ja.

Solo la chica para entender que era una broma...¿en verdad lo era? Pero no, ella no ve al rubio como un galán, es más como un amigo o un hermano menor, a pesar de tener ambos la misma edad. De pronto se fijo que su hermano tomaba en dos tasas lo que pico su curiosidad.

-¿Por qué bebes café en dos tasas?

-Oh, una si es café, la otra es caldo de pollo.

-¿Caldo de pollo en una tasa? ¿Por qué lo pusiste ahí?

-No fui yo, fue Koumei. Ya sabes que en algunas ocasiones suele estar más dormido que despierto, sentí antojo de un café, baje a prepararlo, el se ofreció y terminó por servirme el caldo, no quise tirarlo así que me dispuse a comerlo, aunque no es algo muy recomendable a esta hora.

-¡El café!

-No te preocupes, desconecte la cafetera.

-No es eso, yo también venía por uno para poder continuar estudiando. Con la conversación se me olvido.

-Entonces deja que lo prepare, es lo menos que puedo hacer para ayudarte en tus estudios, además no tiene mucho que lo puse, aún debería estar caliente.

-No quiero ser una molestia.

-Nunca lo eres.

-Entonces por favor.

-¿Cuántas cucharadas de azúcar?

-Cinco.

-En verdad te gusta lo dulce.

La joven solo sonrió, una vez lista la bebida su hermano se la entregó, y dio un sorbo.

-¡Está muy amargo!

-Lo prefiero cargado, al menos así te mantendrás despierta.

-¡Como por un mes!

El pelirrojo le sonrió de manera sutil y volvió a ella el nerviosismo de estar en su compañía, realizó torpes movimientos y no dijo más. Solo contemplaba en silencio la humeante tasa. Pero ni así bajo la pesadez en sus ojos y terminó por quedarse dormida sin saber en que momento ocurrió.

Kouen le miró con ternura, dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo y tomo a su hermana en brazos para llevarla a su habitación. Ya en el sitio le recostó en la cama, cubrió con las sábanas y salió cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente.

...

El despertador sonó, la peli rosa se sentó de golpe en la cama, tomo el artefacto y se dio cuenta de que eran las seis y media. ¡Se quedó dormida! De nada sirve el que se maldiga. Se alista para el colegio, desayuna, toma sus cosas y sale de casa. Por fortuna llega temprano, lo suficiente para dar una repasada antes del examen. Aunque sus nervios le impiden concentrarse como se debe.

-Es hora del examen muchachos.

Dijo la profesora entregando las hojas a sus pupilos. Comenzó a sudar frío cuando se dio cuenta de que todo estaba en chino, a pesar de ser problemas matemáticos. Respondió lo más que pudo, lo que no fue mucho, que injusto se ha matado una semana estudiando, y no sabe nada ¡NADA! Entrega el documento con pesar, sabe que no la ha librado.

Cuando finalizaron las clases salió casi corriendo de ahí, no quería ir a casa. ¿Con que cara iba a ver a sus hermanos? Camino rumbo al centro comercial, no quería comprar nada. Pero pasando este hay una enorme plaza rodeada de un bello parque, probablemente podría llorar un rato sin que nadie le prestara atención, pues es un sitio muy alegre, por lo tanto ruidoso. Llega al lugar y se sienta en una banca, por fortuna no hay nadie cerca, se dispone a llorar, pero algo llama su atención.

Un joven de larga cabellera azul, realiza algo con sus manos. ¿Qué hace? Sin darse cuenta se acera cada vez más a él, al punto de estar a menos de un metro, le mira con curiosidad mientras el sonríe. Lastima que la peli rosa este más entretenida en lo que hace porque no ha podido admirar tan bella expresión. Las manos del joven emiten un destello.

- _Wow ¿cómo le hará? ¿Qué tiene en sus manos? ¿Una lámpara? ¡Ay que tonta soy! ¡¿Cómo se me ocurre semejante tontería sin sentido?!_

Sintió su cuerpo estrujado por todos lados, no se había dado cuenta pero el oji azul tiene público, mucho público y no halla lugar en el sitio, por fortuna se encuentra hasta adelante pero incluso sus pies se ven incapaces de tocar el piso, que incómoda situación, pero por alguna razón no importa tanto, solo quiere ver lo que el chico hace.

La luz se hace más y más grande con cada segundo hasta que aparece un ramo de rosas, enorme. Imposible de meter entre sus manos, y no son de papel, son rosas auténticas, el público eufórico aplaude mientras dejan monedas en su sombrero al lado del menor. Este le sonríe nuevamente y esta vez si es capaz de notarlo. ¡Por dios que hermosa sonrisa! Se sonroja sin intención, el peli azul se acerca en su dirección.

- _¿A quién mira?_

Voltea en ambas direcciones pero no hay indicios de que alguien salude al joven que se detiene frente a ella, y le extiende el ramo.

-¡¿Son para mi?!-casi grita contrariada.

-Solo si las quieres onesan, te vez triste no quiero que llores.

-¡Ah!-se ruborizó con más violencia, su corazón latía con furia, y el calor invadía su cuerpo.

- _¿Cómo pudo leer a través de mi? Sus ojos ¡Es como si pudiera observar hasta el fondo de mi alma! No me gusta, me da miedo, mis hermanos son los únicos que pueden entenderme, a el ni siquiera lo conozco, me siento desnuda ¡Me aterra!_

-No te ilusiones, no acepto regalos de personas que no conozco.

La peli rosa le enseñó la lengua, se dio la media vuelta y se retiró. El menor quedó pasmado, no tuvo oportunidad de pensar si lo que hizo fue incorrecto, solo miraba los largos mechones rosados pasar frente a sus ojos sin que nada pudiera hacer para detenerla. Sus orbes azules bien abiertos miraban a la distancia mientras el sentía un pequeño dolor en su pecho, su brazo comenzó a temblar y tuvo que tomarlo con el otro para cesar el movimiento, se quedó completamente en blanco.

...

Cuando Kougyoku llegó a casa subió a su habitación y se tiro sin más sobre su lecho escondiendo su rostro entre las almohadas.

-¡¿ _Por qué tengo que ser así?! El solo quiso ser amable conmigo, y yo ¡lo lastimé! Tenía cara de que sentía deseos de llorar, mis problemas son míos, los demás no tienen porque cargar con mis traumas, debería pedirle perdón. ¡No va a perdonarme! ¡Soy tan cruel!_

Lloro sobre su cama hasta que las fuerzas se le agotaron. Una semana entera durmiendo solo un par de horas, estrés por un examen complicado, miedo por poner en ridículo el orgullo familiar, y haber herido a una persona amable por un berrinche, en este momento es más de lo que puede soportar.

...

Cuando el joven pudo reaccionar continuó con su acto de magia sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Mentiría si dijera que la actitud de la chica no le dolió. Pero Aladdin no es alguien que se deje doblegar con facilidad. Ha meditado el asunto, tal vez fue un poco insolente. Es verdad que tuvo la impresión de que la peli rosa estaba triste y que necesitaba consuelo, pero eso no le daba el derecho de meterse donde no ha sido solicitado. No tiene ni la menor idea de si volverá a verla, espera que si, porque debe ofrecerle disculpas. Termina con sus presentaciones y sonríe al notar que ha juntado mucho dinero.

-Hoy podré darme el lujo de comer carne, tiene semanas que no lo hago-casi babea-¡gracias onesan me has traído buena suerte!

Camina por el distrito comercial y se detiene en una tienda de accesorios para el cabello, sus pies le invitan al sitio. Curioso observa los broches, pasadores y demás. Pero sus orbes se quedan fijos en una bella orquilla de exquisito acabado, se ve costosa pero aún así decide preguntar, tal como lo imaginó se llevará la mitad del dinero obtenido. Aún así decide comprarla, será una buena forma de disculparse con alguien que no está seguro de volver a ver.

Pasa por algo de carne ya preparada, es una pena que no sepa cocinar, porque así podría comprar más, y llega a su casa.

-¡Ya llegué!

Gritó con alegría, recibió el frío y crudo eco de su hogar como respuesta. Dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Hoy ha sido un buen día mamá-nuevamente silencio-conocí a una linda chica, pero creo que la hice enojar, espero tener la oportunidad de disculparme ¿algún consejo? ¿Debo arreglármelas solo?-bajo la mirada dolorido, casi estuvo a punto de llorar-los extraño mucho...me hacen falta...

Movió la cabeza negando para terminar sonriendo como solo él sabe.

-No deben preocuparse por mi, estaré bien. ¡A comer se ha dicho!

...

La peli rosa se levantó en algún momento, realizó su tarea y volvió a dormir, pues en verdad estaba agotada. Pero como es de suponer jamás llegó a ella el alivio. Fue incapaz de detener la repetición de la escena en su mente una y otra vez. Por la mañana tenía unas enormes ojeras que disimuló con ayuda de un poco de maquillaje...terriblemente. Retiró el producto y decidió bajar a desayunar como si nada, esperaba que sus hermanos se hubieran ido a la empresa. Descendió las escaleras sigilosamente y suspiró aliviada, al menos no tendría que explicar su penosa condición.

Salió del lugar y llegó al colegio, todo el tiempo se olvidó del fallido examen, pues sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a otra parte, al menos hasta que llegó la profesora de dicha materia.

-Voy a entregar los resultados.

La menor caminaba torpemente, tomo el documento entre sus manos y lo giró. En ese momento quería morirse. Ocho no era excelente pero si bastante aceptable, dramatizó la situación e hirió sin razón al lindo mago. Su expresión cambió, denotaba seguridad, con o sin pretextos hoy mismo le pedía perdón.

Finalizaron las clases y emprendió su camino. Se sintió triste al darse cuenta de que el peli azul no estaba en el lugar. No lo culpa ¿cómo podría después de lo que hizo? Miró al cielo como buscando una oportunidad, rogaba por ella, incluso si el otro le decía que la odiaba estaba dispuesta a aceptar sus sentimientos.

-¿Onesan?

Pronunció una voz a su espalda, se giró de inmediato casi en un acto-reflejo. No podía creerlo, su suerte, no algo aún más grande le brindó la oportunidad para redimirse y por nada del mundo iba a desperdiciarla.

-¡Lo siento!-exclamaron al unísono para verse de manera interrogante.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-dijo la peli rosa.

-Porque dije algo que no debía, no debí inmiscuirme en asuntos que desconozco.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Solo intentabas animarme, fue algo muy lindo, en cambio yo, te trate muy mal.

El chico la miró un momento y sonrió.

-¿Te parece si empezamos de nuevo? Mucho gusto, me llamo Aladdin.-le extendió la mano, la que fue tomada con delicadeza.

-Es un placer, yo soy Kougyoku.

El oji azul no rompía el contacto, era una sensación tan nostálgica. ¿Hace cuánto que no siente esa calidez?

-Ah...Aladdin...mi mano.-dijo al tiempo que se ruborizaba.

-¡Lo siento!

Rieron un momento, luego el joven se veía nervioso por alguna razón.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno, es que pensé que te había hecho enojar y compré un presente para disculparme, ahora creo que no tiene mucho sentido-desvío unos segundos la mirada-pero puede ser algo que represente nuestra amistad.

-¿Estas seguro? No tienes porque hacerlo.

-Si.

El joven apareció de la nada una pequeña caja de terciopelo.

-¡Wow! ¡¿Cómo lo haces?!

-Un mago jamás revela sus secretos.-guiño un ojo de manera inconsciente.

Eso provocó que Kougyoku sintiera su corazón latir con fuerza, por todo lo acontecido no lo había notado, pero Aladdin es apuesto, bastante.

-Puedes abrirlo.

Siguió la indicación y quedó impresionada, el objeto no lucía precisamente barato además era exactamente de sus gustos.

-Aún puedes decir que no quieres dármelo, se ve costoso.

-Acéptalo.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Completamente.

-¡Gracias!

Ahora el avergonzado era él, algo en ella le hacia sentir extraño.

-¿Hoy no realizaras tu presentación?

-¡Claro que si! Solo se me hizo un poco tarde, además...

-¿Además?

-Era más importante arreglar el malentendido.

Comentario que dejó sin palabras a su ahora amiga, no tenían ni una semana de conocerse y ya le hacia sentir especial.

El chico realizó su acto, de nueva cuenta la peli rosa fue atrapada en un tumulto humano, pero en esta ocasión no sintió molestias, todo lo contrario. Le hizo muy feliz el saber que el arte del muchacho es apreciado. El tiempo se les fue volando, no era muy tarde pero estaba algo oscuro debido a las nubes que ocultaban al astro rey y que amenazaban con provocar la lluvia, algunas gotas comenzaron a caer.

-¡Nos vamos a mojar!-dijo la chica.

-Mi casa está cerca, no pienso hacer nada malo lo prometo, es solo en lo deja de llover.

Acompañar a un perfecto desconocido a un lugar que jamás has visitado es la peor idea del mundo, pero el menor sin duda transmite confianza.

Llegaron al sitio poco después y a penas a tiempo, se escuchaba claramente el sonido del granizo al chocar contra todo.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo la oji fiusha.

-¡Ni que lo digas! ¿Gustas un chocolate para entrar en calor?

-¡Si! ¿Te ayudo?

-No en necesario, enseguida vuelvo.

El peli azul se giró para ir a la cocina, pero apenas realizó el movimiento perdió el equilibrio, su cuerpo se precipitó en dirección al suelo, pero la chica lo evito con algo de trabajo, removia a su amigo pero este no reaccionaba, se había desmayado.

-¡¿Qué tienes Aladdin?!-gritó alterada, tocó la frente ajena-¡por dios estas ardiendo!

Articulo llorando al darse cuenta de que el peli azul respiraba con algo de trabajo, él la animó en un momento difícil, es su turno de devolver el favor.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, como esta historia quiero hacerla de capítulos largos, subiré cada quince días. Y es que tengo varios fics abiertos, pero no podía evitarlo. Ohtaka-sama acaso me quiere matar de emoción?! Si vuelve Canon esta pareja tendrá dotación de papas fritas de por vida de mi parte, los shipeo hace años, desde ese apretón "amistoso" en Balbad no se por qué. Es mi pareja no yaoi favorita junto al Solomon x Sheba, tal vez por eso amo esa pareja, inconscientemente veía el Aladdin x Kougyoku (? Por cierto si alguien deja comentario, no creo considerando la ahora inusual pareja, tengo por costumbre responderlos en las notas finales, por aquello de los que no tienen cuenta. Espero que pronto haya más historias de esta pareja porque es genial! Sin más hasta la próxima que me ando infartando de emoción XD.**


	2. La persona que siempre deseó ser

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 2 La persona que siempre deseó ser.**

 **.**

La peli rosa estaba nerviosa. Le preocupa la fiebre que parece tener su nuevo amigo, pero dudar en este momento no es una opción. Ante todo es Ren Kougyoku.

Sujeta al joven en un intento de llevarlo a la cama, como suponía una tarea complicada considerando que es más alto que ella. Así, después de mucho esfuerzo le llevó como pudo hasta el lecho y le cubrió con las sábanas; limpio el sudor que perla su frente con ayuda de un paño húmedo. Cuando considero que la temperatura de su cuerpo había disminuido y notó que su respiración se normalizaba. Se puso en pie para preparar algo de comer. Fue a su cocina notando con tristeza que no había mucho ahí, no le sorprende que enfermara. Según ha sido testigo gana bastante bien y a juzgar por el costoso regalo que le dio, tampoco es tacaño...¿Entonces por qué?

Sacude la cabeza negativamente, pensar en eso ahora no va a mejorar su condición. Por ahora no llamará al médico, pero si su salud empeora sin duda le llevará al hospital.

Se queda mirando al joven un instante.

 _-¿Será buena idea dejarlo solo? Me preocupa que en mi ausencia pueda pasarle algo...pero no puedo dejarlo así. Necesita comer. ¿Qué hago?_

Medito por algunos minutos la situación, suspiró.

-¡Será rápido lo prometo!

Tomó las llaves que el peli azul había dejado a la vista y salió corriendo como el viento. Llegó al supermercado, cogió varias cosas y volvió en tan solo quince minutos, casi desplomandose al piso.

-Uh.

Exhaló agotada sin según ella haber hecho nada, se dio algunas palmadas en el rostro.

-¡Por dios Kougyoku muevete!

De esa manera se dispuso a preparar los alimentos.

...

El oji azul continuaba dormido, pero un agradable aroma logró llamar su atención, poco a poco abrió los ojos mirando el techo de su habitación desorientado. No recordaba muy bien lo ocurrido. Estaba con su nueva amiga ¿y luego? Se sentó, su cuerpo dolía un poco y sintió un leve mareo, nada de gravedad.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo la peli rosa que fue a verlo alertada por el sonido que hizo al levantarse, casi nulo pero no para alguien preocupado.

-¿Onesan?

-Kougyoku está bien.

-Es verdad-sonrió-¿qué pasó?

-Te desmayaste, creo que tienes fiebre.

El aludido tocó su frente notando que efectivamente estaba enfermo.

-No me había dado cuenta, lamento si te cause molestias.

-¡No lo digas! ¡Somos amigos!

-En verdad eres muy tierna.

La chica se sonrojo y desvío la mirada.

- _Ay por dios es tan lindo que me siento una aprovechada, está en malas condiciones y yo aquí pensando en lo guapo que se ve. Me siento una criminal. ¡Perdóname nisama!_

-¿Kougyoku?

-Ah, lo siento ¿qué me decías?

-Que eres muy tierna.

 _-¡¿Qué soy idiota?! ¡¿Por qué le pregunté?! ¡ Encima me lo dice con una facilidad!_

-Ja ja ja-nerviosa-vas a hacer que me sonroje, no estoy muy acostumbrada a los halagos.

El menor ladeo la cabeza confundido.

-Que extraño, con lo bonita y amable que eres.

La joven bajo la mirada.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No es eso, más bien...creo que aparte de mis hermanos, eres la única persona que me ve de esa manera. Para todos los demás soy una persona que no destaca, soy bastante común a decir verdad. Incluso me cuesta mucho trabajo hacer amistades, pero contigo todo ha sido diferente; haces que todo parezca tan sencillo. Incluso confío en ti cuando nos acabamos de conocer.

-Me pasa lo mismo, siento que puedo contarte todos mis problemas, pero será para otra ocasión. Huele genial ¿qué es?

-¡Lo notaste! Hice caldo de pollo, dicen que es bueno para la gente con fiebre.

Los ojos del menor se iluminaron y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un hermoso carmín.

-¡Tiene años que no pruebo comida casera!

-Espero que tus expectativas no sean muy altas, porque muy buena no soy.

-Seguro que esta delicioso.

El peli azul se levanto con algo de trabajo para ir a la mesa.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Puedo traerlo hasta la cama!

-Sería grosero de mi parte después de todo el esfuerzo que has puesto.

-No creo que sea así, eres demasiado considerado.

-¿Tu crees?-sonrió.

 _-¡Por dios Aladdin! ¡¿Me quieres matar?! ¡Deja de hacer esas caras!_

-Si.

Un monosílabo de difícil pronunciación en este momento, y ahí va, poniéndose tan roja como los tomates de nueva cuenta. El menor tomo asiento y pronto le fue servido un plato, ella también hizo lo propio para hacerle compañía.

-Ahora que lo pienso no tenía casi nada en la cocina-se avergonzo-Lo compraste ¿cierto?

-Si, pero ni digas algo como que vas a pagarmelo, somos amigos me harás enojar.

-Tienes razón, la próxima vez me toca a mi.

La peli rosa se sentó notando que el chico no había tocado la comida.

-¿No te gusto?-dijo deprimida.

-Ah, no es eso. No lo he probado, te estaba supo que decir ante tal declaración, pero le queda claro que en el mundo ya no hay caballeros con él.

-Gracias por la comida-al uní bocado.

- _No puedo creerlo ¡se me pasó un poco la sal! ¡Y todo por estar preocupada! ¡Que digo un poco, me voy a quedar ciega! ¡Seguro que lo odia!_

Para su sorpresa su anfitrión degustaba con una alegría que le hizo cuestionarse seriamente si no tenía papilas gustativas, eso o la fiebre ayuda porque no deja apreciar igual el sabor.

-Te ha quedado muy rico.

-¿No crees que se me paso mucho la sal?

-Nop, está perfecto.

La verdad es que ha quedado tan salado como bacalao antes de la preparación y claro ha sido notado por el joven, pero agradece el esfuerzo de su amiga y a pesar de todo le ha encantado, solo ha sido un poco de distracción.

Cuando terminaron el peli azul llevó los trastes al fregadero insistiendo en que ella había hecho mucho, ya los lavaría cuando se sintiera mejor. Con ayuda llegó al lecho y se sentó, platicaron un rato o más bien el chico la escucho, siempre con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Y entonces la profesora...-quedó estática.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Se me olvidó hacer la tarea-revisó su reloj-las cinco, no me dará tiempo de acabarla si voy a la biblioteca.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte ¿de qué es?

-Matemáticas.

-¿Me permites verla?

-Pero te sientes mal.

-Es probable que no pueda concentrarme al cien por ciento pero confío en que algo pueda hacer.

La mayor parecía dudarlo.

-Es mi forma de agradecer que me cuidaras.

Derrotada Kougyoku fue por su cuaderno y lo mostró al chico que dio una ligera palmada en la cama para pedirle que se sentara junto a él. De esa manera comenzó a explicarle con una sencillez que le impresionó. Ni siquiera sus hermanos lograban que se concentrara del todo; pero escucharlo a el era casi como ver una caricatura, así de sencillo y natural. Su corazón latía con emoción al ser capaz de entenderlo todo, cuando finalizaron el joven recargo la cabeza en el respaldo, se estaba quedando dormido. Kougyoku volteó para darle las gracias notando que ya había cerrado los ojos, la ligera brisa que se colaba por la ventana le hizo percibir el aroma ajeno, debía admitir que era muy agradable. No quería irse pero tampoco se podía quedar con él, con la situación seguro sus hermanos estaban preocupados pues había olvidado avisar que llegaba tarde. Tocó la mejilla del menor para despertarlo, notando que su piel es increíblemente suave, no pudo evitar deslizar un poco sus dedos casi tocando los labios, pero se contuvo.

- _¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡Es la primera vez que me siento así!_ Su corazón latía a un ritmo vertiginoso, casi sentía que podía salirse de su pecho.

Respiro para tranquilizarse.

-Gracias por todo-emitió el contrario en un susurro casi inaudible.

- _No estas ayudando mucho Aladdin._

Pensó con resignación.

 _-Además no hice la gran cosa, eres tu quien me ha salvado en un momento en el que me sentía pérdida, comenzaba a creer que de verdad soy estupida, pero viendo lo mucho que te esfuerzas-_ volteó para mirar el sitio- _es claro que tu situación no es fácil y aún así muestras una sonrisa, prometo que a partir de hoy le voy a echar más ganas._

-Me tengo que ir a casa.

-Te acompaño.

-Claro que no, aún estas enfermo y cansado, me preocupa dejarte solo.

-Estaré bien, solo tengo sueño.

-Te dejó mi número de teléfono y...¿tienes móvil?

 _-¡Que tonta es obvio que no!_

 _-_ Si.

-¿Eh?

-Lo necesito para...que me hablen del hospital...

-¿Estas enfermo?

-...

-¿Aladdin?

-...mamá...

Cada vez le costaba más trabajo mantenerse despierto, con algo de trabajo consiguió darle su número a la peli rosa y ella le dejó el suyo anotado en una hola sobre el buró.

-Ahora si me voy, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, vendre aún si es de madrugada, prometo visitarte después de clases, ni se te ocurra hacer tu presentación mañana ¿me escuchaste?

-Me quedaré en casa, no te preocupes...ve con cuidado.

Se quedó dormido, la chica le cubrió con las sábanas y salió de ahí angustiada, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Llegó a su casa notando que no había nadie, suspiró aliviada, parece que se habían quedado más tiempo en la empresa y Hakuryuu, seguro había ido con Alibaba a algún lado. Casi corrió a su habilitación y tomo un veloz baño. Después de diez minutos había ordenado todo de manera que parecía que había llegado en el horario habitual. Gracias a Aladdin no tenía tarea así que se dispuso a preparar la cena, esta vez de la manera correcta, ni ella entendia por qué había cometido un error tan tonto, quizá el chico le pone más nerviosa de lo que pensó. Pues si bien no es una genio culinaria como Hakuryuu tampoco es mala, es simplemente normal.

Finaliza y se sienta un rato a ver la tele, el timbre de su móvil suena, un mensaje.

9:00 Gracias por lo de hoy, ya me siento mucho mejor, pero prometo no ir mañana a la plaza, así que no te preocupes.

9:00 Me da gusto, estaba preocupada.

9:01 En verdad siento las molestias que te cause, si me enseñas a cocinar, prepararé algo para agradecer.

9:01 No es necesario.

9:02 Pero quiero hacerlo.

9:03 Esta bien, es una promesa, que descanses.

9:03 Tu también.

La peli rosa suspiró aliviada, estaba preocupada en demasía por su amigo, se imagino mil y un escenarios dramáticos, incluso estaba considerando pedirle a Kouen que dejara a Aladdin quedarse unos días en casa, es bueno saber que ya se siente mejor...

El peli azul no podía contener el temblor de su cuerpo debido a los escalofríos, se siente terrible aunque no es la primera vez que enfrenta una situación así solo, pero sonríe.

 _-Lo siento, no era mi intención mentirte, pero no quiero que te preocupes, seguro que mañana estoy bien, gracias por cuidarme._

Después de algunas horas logró conciliar el sueño, admirando en ellos la bella sonrisa de la chica de cabello rosado.

...

De nuevo el despertador.

Kougyoku se alista para el colegio y baja a desayunar.

-Buenos días-le saludo de manera educada su hermanastro.

-Buenos días Hakuryuu-chan.

-Te veo muy feliz ¿pasó algo bueno?

-¿Tanto se me nota?-se ruborizó.

-Es imposible no notarlo, eres mi querida hermana.

-Tengo un nuevo amigo.

-Es genial ¿cómo es?

-Lindo, atento, educado y muy inteligente.

-Es un alivio saberlo, me preocupa que te rodees de personas como Alibaba-dono.

-También es tu amigo.

-Lo sé y me agrada pero es bastante atolondradro.

-Es verdad pero pobrecito.

-¿Crees que pueda conocerlo un día de estos?

-Claro, seguro que Aladdin se pone muy feliz.

-Aladdin-repitió con seriedad.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No es un nombre común, siento que me suena de algo pero no logró recordar.

-Pues yo jamás lo había escuchado a no ser por la historia de "Las mil y una noches".

-Tienes razón, es probable que por eso me suene familiar.

-Me voy o se me hará tarde.

-Te acompaño, también es hora de irme o no llegaré a tiempo, es una suerte que estudiamos en la misma escuela.

-Si.

Salieron y caminaron con tranquilidad pues tenían tiempo de sobra.

-¿Aladdin-dono estudia aquí?

-No lo sé, lo conocí en un parque.

-Ya veo...¿y que edad tiene?

-Tampoco le pregunté, pero es más alto que yo, supongo que ha de ser un par de años mayor.

-¿No has platicado mucho con él?

-Pues...yo si le he dicho mucho sobre mi, no paro de hablar y el solo escucha.

-Es poco común que cuentes tus cosas, incluso con nosotros sueles ser bastante hermética.

-No me gusta ser una carga.

-No creo que ninguno te considere así. Estoy preocupado, no quiero que te lastimen.

-Es una buena persona.

-¿Lo veras pronto?

-Hoy después de clases, estoy preocupada porque tiene fiebre e incluso ayer se desmayó.

-¿No crees que podrías incómodarlo? Quizá no tenga fuerzas para recibir visitas.

-Eso no importa, no puedo dejarlo solo.

-¿Solo? ¿No tiene familia?

-No lo sé, me dio la impresión de que no vive con nadie.

-Viéndolo así yo también estoy preocupado...¿crees que le moleste si voy sin ser invitado?

-No creo, parece ser bastante amigable, pero le puedo preguntar, me dio su móvil.-se dispuso a mandar un mensaje.

7:00 Aladdin, le dije a mi hermano que tengo un amigo y quiere conocerte ¿hay algún problema si le llevó a tu casa?

Continuaron caminando pero después de diez minutos aún no recibía respuesta.

-¿Crees que tu amigo se haya enojado?

-No creo, quizá solo continúa dormido.

-Es probable.

-Supongo que en algún momento me responderá, si es así te mando un mensaje.

-Me parece buena idea.

Llegaron al colegio y cada uno se dirigio a su aula, Kougyoku esta en quinto semestre mientras que Hakuryuu en tercero pues le lleva un año, Alibaba va en el mismo salón que ella pero se ha tomado una semana libre debido a que ha tenido que ayudar a su padre con algunos negocios.

Pone atención a las lecciones y se alegra mucho cuando Yamuraiha le felicita por la tarea, de hecho fue la única que la respondió correctamente, sintió su celular vibrar.

10:00 Lo siento, me quedé dormido y no vi tu mensaje, será genial conocer a tu hermano, los espero ¿qué les gustaría comer?

10:00 Muchas gracias, y por la comida no te preocupes, si te sobreesfuerzas me voy a enojar.

10:01 Entonces me quedaré quietecito, no quiero hacer enojar a una linda chica, los espero.

La peli rosa guardo el móvil ruborizada, Aladdin tiene una manera tan natural de ser que la termina avergonzando con pocas acciones, sin duda acostumbrada a los halagos no esta, pero cuando el los dice provoca que el sentimiento le llegue con más intensidad. Manda el mensaje a Hakuryuu y continúan con las clases. A la salida el azabache ya la esta esperando, van de compras y se dirigen a casa del menor.

-¿Es aquí?-pregunta el oji celeste.

-Si.

Tocan la puerta y pronto les abre el peli azul con una sonrisa, tal parece que esas horas extras de sueño le sentaron muy bien pues ya no hay rastro alguno de la enfermedad.

-Bienvenidos, pasen.

El azabache se sorprende al mirarlo, es más alto que él pero en sus ojos solo se aprecia inocencia y bondad, una mirada pura difícil de encontrar.

-Mucho gusto, soy Ren Hakuryuu.

-Mucho gusto, soy Aladdin.

Estrecharon manos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó su amiga.

-Perfectamente.

-No me estas mintiendo ¿verdad?

-No, sin importar cual grave me ponga me recupero con facilidad.

-Que bueno, por cierto, gracias por ayudarme con la tarea ayer, la profesora me felicito.

-¿Aladdin-dono te ayudó estando enfermo?

-Ah...

-Fue mi forma de agradecer sus cuidados, sin ella seguro que pudo pasar algo malo.

-Bueno, al menos ya estas bien-dijo Hakuryuu-tengo curiosidad, si pudiste ayudarle en la tarea quiere decir que por lo menos vas en el mismo grado escolar, incluso eres más alto que yo ¿qué edad tienes?

-Quince-con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Eh?!-el par.

-P-pensé que eras más grande que yo-emitió la peli rosa.

-¿Me veo viejo?

-No pero..

Ni como decirle que ese perfecto cuerpo es el que engaña, quedó en blanco, por fortuna el azabache lo notó y decidió intervenir a su favor.

-Entonces voy a preparar la comida ¿puedo utilizar tu cocina?

-Claro...me gustaría ayudar, siempre he tenido deseos de aprender a cocinar.

-Por mi no hay problema, además de que será muy divertido.

Luego de que se hubo recuperado Kougyoku sacó las cosas y lavo los vegetales, carne y preparó lo necesario.

Hakuryuu le mostró al peli azul a realizar algunos cortes básicos; este los imitó a la perfección. Así que elevó el nivel seguido por el perfecto trabajo de Aladdin y así sucesivamente. Le miró serio.

-¿De verdad nunca habías cocinado?-el hijo de Hakutoku.

-Hace años con mi madre, pero sufrió un accidente y...

-¡Perdón no era mi intención!

-No te preocupes, confío en que un día despertara.

-¿Despertará?-su amiga.

-Si, está en un hospital, tuvo un percance en el auto...en el falleció mi padre...desde entonces mi madre está en coma, eso ocurrió hace tres años, desde entonces vivo solo.

La chica se acercó a el con una expresión que denotaba profundo dolor.

-¿Por qué?

El menor ladeó la cabeza al no entender el cuestionamiento mientras sonreía.

-¿Por qué te obligas a mostrar esa fortaleza?

-Yo no...

-No tienes que fingir delante de los amigos, puedes mostrarme lo que hay en tu corazón, siempre lo voy a aceptar.

-Pero no...

La joven se acercó y le tomo en brazos, una calidez no sentida en mucho tiempo, fue tan nostálgico, intenso, doloso al recordar a su familia que fue incapaz de contener las lágrimas, cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras la peli rosa se negaba a romper el contacto.

-¡Aaaa!

Lloraba de una manera que rompía el alma, pero Kougyoku no lloro. Irónicamente el ver al chico tan herido le brindo la fuerza necesaria para apoyarlo, ni ella conocía esa parte de su ser. Una vez más Aladdin es quien la ayuda aunque parezca lo contrario y con detalles como ese va entrando cada vez más en su corazón. Se ruboriza. ¿Por qué le preocupa tanto lo que suceda con él? ¿Qué misterioso poder tiene que le hace ser la persona que siempre soñó ser? ¿Qué puede hacer para regresar un poco de la felicidad que este le da aún sin darse cuenta? Incluso ahora su pecho duele por verlo llorar y se emociona al saber que puede convertirse en el apoyo de un hombre que ha comenzado a admirar por su fortaleza; porque sabe que una vez se recupere mostrará esa bella sonrisa una vez más, y desea con toda el alma que ese momento llegue pronto.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales.**

 **Estoy tan feliz de que lo hayan leído, y no solo por las visitas y comentarios que agradezco de todo corazón; sino que eso quiere decir que es posible soñar con que puedo leer historias de mi otp porque hay más gente a la que le gusta. Viva el AlaKou! :)**

 **frorentina.-Oh muchas gracias! Sería genial que también pudieras subir el fic por acá porque no tengo compu y mi móvil no baja la aplicación de esa página, pero si no se puede te deseo la mejor de las suertes con la historia! Espero que te guste la continuación! Gracias por comentar!**

 **Irara.-Muchas gracias! Oh si, ese capitulo casi me mató de emoción, como lo vi en un cyber muchas personas se me quedaron viendo raro porque no dejaba de gritar XD que pena! Pero bien lo vale XD. Oh si me gusta mucho el Solomon x Sheba; sip tengo comentarios, estoy tan emocionada! Sin duda es una pareja atractiva, terminarán destruyendo mi corazón de felicidad pero es que son el uno para el otro! Espero que Ohtaka-sama cumpla mi deseo XD. Alibaba conoce a Aladdin? Nop. Si lo haré familia de Judal? Nop. Va a haber celos? Ja ja ja eso ni yo lo sé, normalmente no soy de las que ponen celos, pienso que Aladdin no sería celoso pero quien sabe como que tengo ganas de poner algo de ese estilo XD. Aladdin estudia? Ahí si no te digo porque es parte de la historia XD. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar. Me da la impresión de que eres muy avispada con los detalles y eso me encanta! Hasta la próxima!**

 **Anónimo.-Verdad que son hermosos?! Si genial unete al lado oscuro (? Ok ya estoy desvariando XD. Normalmente subo capitulo semanal pero tuve la gran idea de subir varios fics a la vez y he aquí las consecuencias, aunque es seguro a menos que algo pase que si suba cada dos semanas, tu confía! Que bueno que te haya puesto feliz, no sabes lo mucho que me animan tus palabras. Para ser sincera hace mucho que quería subir historia de esta pareja, diría que años pero no llevo mucho desde noviembre del año pasado me enteré de este tipo de paginas, pero necesitaba la ayuda de Ohtaka-sama para darme una idea de como se llevaban y desarrollar una relación, es por eso que apenas la escribí, espero que te guste la continuación y gracias por comentar.**

 **Noami Sonomi Kaname.-Que genial nombre espero haberlo escrito bien! Muchas gracias! Hacen que me ponga roja de emoción! Si no se porque siempre hago sufrir a mi lindo enano y yo lo amo Kougyoku hará algo al respecto? Espero que si. Va a la escuela? Eso si es parte de la historia XD. Conoce a Mor y Alibaba? Nop. Oh si son tan tiernos los dos que un día de estos estoy segura que me matan de amor! Te imaginas que se casen o tengan un hijo en el manga? Es mucho soñar? Espero que no XD. Fangirlemos juntas! Espero que te guste la continuación y nos vemos la próxima!**

 **Muchas pero de veras muchas gracias a los que leen y a los que comentan los amo! Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Podemos aprenderlo juntos

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 3 Podemos aprenderlo juntos.**

 **.**

El pecho de Aladdin quema con intensidad debido a los sentimientos contenidos, sus pulmones duelen impidiendo que entre el aire suficiente, sus ojos arden por culpa de las lágrimas y ha llegado un pequeño hipo debido a los sollozos que comienzan a sentir. Respira profundo y cierra los ojos concentrado en el aroma de Kougyoku que es lo único que percibe en este momento; un tenue olor a ciruela y cereza. Ahora siente la calidez de los brazos que le toman con fuerza y aún así delicadamente. Alza los propios para tocar la espalda ajena correspondiendo el gesto y de esa manera pasa algunos minutos hasta que fue capaz de tranquilizarse.

-Ya estoy bien.

Su voz sonó apagada debido a que su rostro se encontraba en el pecho de la chica que hasta ese momento notó. Sonrojada soltó al menor que le miraba con una hermosa sonrisa como si todo hubiera sido una pesadilla, como si no hubiese problema alguno. Con solo esa expresión es capaz de borrar la vergüenza que amenazaba con hacerla correr sin mirar atrás. Un instante que pertenece solamente a ellos. El peli azul se pone de pie y galantemente extiende la mano a su amiga para ayudarle a levantar. La ternura que le invade con el roce de la piel ajena es inexplicable. Ese chico le brinda una confianza que no deja de asombrarle y hace enmudecer. Ha quedado a corta distancia de él pudiendo observar sus mejillas y labios.

- _Si tan solo pudiera darle un beso...¡Por dios! ¡¿Qué estoy loca?! ¡Es mi amigo! ¡Mi amigo y no dejo de pensar en ello! Pero no puedo evitarlo tiene algo que me atrae, desde el principio ha sido así. ¿Será por qué es una persona amable? ¿O acaso me enamoré de su alegría sin darme cuenta? ¿Es como dicen del amor a primera vista? ¿Existe? ¿Es algo más profundo? ¿O estoy perdiendo de vista la realidad?_

-¿Kougyoku?-el peli azul.

-¡Ah lo siento Aladdin!-se ruborizó-¿qué me decías?

-¿No tienes hambre?

-¿Hambre?

Por unos segundos olvido el significado de tan cotidianas palabras y todo por andar pensando en el lindo chico que tiene en frente. Confundida ladea la cabeza.

-Ah si-dice como reflejo-¡Si tengo!

Alzó la voz provocando que se sintiera tonta, pero la agradable expresión de su amigo le ánimo en lugar de deprimirle.

-Entonces continuemos cocinando-dijo el menor.

-Ujum-el azabache aclaro su garganta.

Solo en ese momento sus acompañantes recordaron que estaba ahí. Los tres se sentían un poco incómodos. Kougyoku y Aladdin por algo de lo que no estaban seguros y Hakuryuu por sentir que había interrumpido algo de suma importancia. Sin embargo fue como siempre el más joven quien consiguió alivianar la situación con su buena actitud.

-¡Yo quiero carne!-exclamó.

-¡Yo también!-le secundo la peli fiusha.

-Entonces continuemos con la preparación.-articulo el peli negro respetuoso.

Una vez terminaron de cortar los ingredientes Aladdin miró curioso todo en la mesa.

-¿Y qué vamos a comer?

-Cierto no te dijimos-el otro chico-tortilla española y carne de cerdo con jengibre.

-Jamás lo he comido.

-Es algo sencillo de preparar.

El hijo de Hakutoku encendió la estufa, puso un sarten, echo aceite y dejó calentar. Tomo un tazón rompiendo un par de huevos, agregando papa, cebolla y sal; revolvió y lo colocó en el utensilio. Cuando se coció le giro con ayuda de un volteador e hizo lo propio con el lado contrario para terminar colocado en un plato.

-Yo también quiero hacer una-dijo Kougyoku con intención de lucirse delante de su amigo, pues la tortilla española es una de sus especialidades.

-Claro, por mi no hay problema.-el azabache.

Esta tomo el tazón e hizo lo mismo que su hermanastro, iba de maravilla.

-Vaya se ve delicioso.

Dijo Aladdin con emoción provocando que el sentimiento fuera contagiado, y en un rápido movimiento aunque torpe imprimió demasiada fuerza y lanzó el platillo al techo. Lo peor de todo ya estaba listo así que sus esfuerzos se irían al caño de la manera más cruel posible. Los tres miraban como se quedaba en ese lugar, pero antes de que la chica o Hakuryuu pudieran reaccionar la gravedad decidió hacer su trabajo haciéndole caer. La peli rosa veía con el corazón destrozado como algo hecho con amor caía en dirección obvia.

-¡Lo tengo!

El menor había cogido un plato y salvado el producto.

-Se ve rico, así que si me disculpan.

-¡No lo hagas Aladdin-dono! El techo no es precisamente el lugar más higiénico del mundo, podría hacerte daño.

-¡Es verdad puedo hacer otro!

Casi grito alterada la chica, pues si bien no quería que su cariño se fuera al cesto de basura, temía que algo pudiera pasarle al joven apenas recuperado de su convalecencia.

-¡No me importa!-dijo y salió corriendo de la cocina.

-¡Aladdin!-el par aterrado.

Aunque solo la oji rosa le persiguió, logró darle alcance y los dos cayeron al suelo, ella encima gracias a que su amigo le protegió de la caída y termino golpeándose la cabeza debido a ello. Hakuryuu llegó después luego de haber apagado la estufa.

-¡¿Estas bien?!-la mayor.

-Solo me pegué un poco-sonrió como si nada.

-Al menos evite que lo comieras.

-Pero si ya lo hice.

-¿Eh?

Miró el plato luego el piso, el plato, el piso y así varias veces hasta fijar su objetivo en el peli azul.

-¡Es verdad! Te hará daño.

-No creo, y aún si fuera verdad te esforzaste mucho por hacerlo. ¿Qué clase de persona sería si no valoro lo que haces?

La joven se sonrojo.

-Eres demasiado considerado.

-Yo digo que no.

Hakuryuu les miraba con seriedad, sonrió y se retiro a la cocina.

 _-Y yo que pensaba que era una mala persona que solo buscaba aprovecharse de ella. Pero es agradable, ahora entiendo porque se encariño tan rápido de él, también me gustaría que fuera mi amigo._

El par llegó enseguida con el.

-Ya que Kougyoku hizo el mío, quiero hacer el suyo ¿puedo Hakuryuu-onisan?

-No veo porque no.

En cuestión de minutos la peli rosa tenía frente a ella un plato digno de un restaurante de cinco estrellas.

-Wow Aladdin es como si hicieras magia...¡cierto eres un mago!

-¿Enserio?-le miró el peli negro intrigado.

-Si. ¿quieren ver un truco?

-¿Te sientes bien para eso?-su amiga.

-Completamente.

-Entonces si-sonrió.

 _-¿Cómo puede decir Kougyoku que es común? Tiene la más bella sonrisa que nunca haya visto, es bonita, amable, dulce e inteligente. Deben de ser muy despistados si no lo notan._

Hizo un pequeño berrinche debido al pensamiento de que la chica no es valorada como lo merece.

-¿Todo bien Aladdin-dono?

-Si, solo pensaba en que truco sería bueno presentar.

 _-Tiene que ser especial, algo que la haga sonreír y le ponga de muy buen humor cuando este triste...¿que sería bueno? ¡Ya sé!_

-Aquí voy ¿están listos?

-¡Si!

El peli azul hizo un ademán y todo quedó completamente a oscuras; en la mesa apareció una pequeña pista de patinaje en donde una pareja de hielo hacia muestra de sus habilidades, un salto, un giro y para finalizar la chica alzada en brazos de su compañero. Las figuras comenzaron a desaparecer para dar paso a fuegos artificiales que se convirtieron en estrellas y luego el universo. Los chicos miraban todo con emoción, sus corazones latían a su máxima capacidad y en un arranque de felicidad la peli rosa se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Es hermoso Aladdin! ¡Muchas gracias!

-Gracias a ustedes, hace mucho que no me sentía tan feliz.

El sitio volvió a iluminarse.

-Tienes mucho talento Aladdin-dono.

-Eres muy amable.

-Será mejor que comamos o se enfriará todo.

-Es verdad-el peli azul.

-Aunque ya comiste- el otro.

-Aún tengo hambre.

-Es bueno que tengas apetito-su amiga-quiere decir que estas mejor de salud.

-Todo gracias a que me cuidaste.

- _Enserio ¿me quieres matar? Deja de poner esas caras me siento una criminal, eres mi amigo y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. ¿Por qué? Nunca antes me había pasado. ¡Concéntrate! ¡No quieres que piense que eres rara! ¿O si?_

-Y más te vale que no te enfermes otra vez o me voy a enojar.

-Ah, no creo poder prometer algo así pero te aseguro que me esforzaré.

- _Genial ahora fui yo quien le hizo actuar extraño. ¿Cómo se me ocurre prohibirle que se enferme? Ni que fuera por gusto, pero como siempre es muy amable._

Se sentaron a la mesa, degustaron alimentos y platicaron un rato.

-Creo que es hora de irnos-dijo el azabache.

-Supongo, ya es muy tarde.-dijo la chica desanimada.

-¿Iras al parque mañana?

-Si, pero más tarde, tengo algo que hacer.

-Entonces nos vemos.

-Seguro.

El par se retiro del sitio dejándole solo, sin embargo la sonrisa en su rostro no se iba. Se dispuso a realizar la limpieza con la misma actitud.

-¿Sabes mamá? Estoy muy agradecido de haber conocido a Kougyoku, es una chica muy linda y amable. Me dan ganas de protegerla. ¿Crees que sea normal? ¿Es extraño si la acabo de conocer? ¿Cómo fue tu relación con papá? Espero que despiertes pronto para poder platicarte todo. Te quiero mucho, nos vemos mañana.

...

Hakuryuu y Kougyoku habían llegado a casa.

La chica fue a su habitación y tomo un baño, luego se dispuso a realizar la tarea, aún recordaba lo feliz que estaba cuando su amigo le ayudó y lo mejor de todo es que desde que lo hizo se logra concentrar un poco mejor, pues hace de cuenta que es él quien le explica todo. De esa manera ha pasado a ocupar la mayor parte de sus pensamientos.

Una vez finalizadas sus actividades baja a cenar para tener un poco de convivencia familiar y luego se retira a dormir.

...

Por la mañana se alista y dirige al colegio, camina tranquilamente pues se le ha hecho temprano.

-¡Hola Kougyoku!

Le saluda alguien animadamente y gira para observarlo.

-¡Alibaba-chan!-el rubio se posiciona a un lado suyo velozmente-creí que estarías fuera toda la semana.

-Terminamos antes-sonrió.

-Me da mucho gusto.

-¿Algo nuevo pasó en mi ausencia?

-Pues...conocí a un chico muy amable.

-Genial ¿y cómo se llama?

-Aladdin.

-Es un nombre muy interesante.

-Si.

Platicaron un rato más y llegaron al salón.

-Buenos días-la profesora que recién llegaba-hoy a vuelto alguien que seguro todos extrañan.-dijo Yamuraiha con un poco de ironía.

El silencio se hizo presente para dar paso a un joven de largo cabello negro.

-Judal-emitió con hostilidad el rubio.

-Tu tuviste la culpa de lo que ocurrió-dijo el chico una vez sentado a un lado suyo, pues para variar eran vecinos.

-¡Tu solo quisiste golpearme!

-Y lo hubiera logrado si no tuvieras tan buenos reflejos maldita sea.

-¡No puedes culparme por intentar defenderme!

-Eso dices, pero debido a ti me suspendieron una semana.

-Y todavía lo dices, deberían expulsarte con todos los problemas que causas.

-Perderían al mejor alumno del colegio.

-Engreído.

-Solo digo la verdad.

-¡Silencio!-la peli aqua molesta.

-A mi no me ordenas vieja.

-¿Quieres que te mande otra semana de suspensión.

-Nah.

El oji escarlata desvío la mirada como si le valiera gorro el comentario, lo cierto es que no quería otro castigo, suficiente tenía con haber preocupado a su madre con el incidente de Alibaba, pero el se lo había buscado. Como le irrita ese estúpido unicornio. Pero su orgullo no le permite admitir tal cosa.

Llegó la hora de educación física y la instructora de dicha materia una mujer llamada Myers les hacia correr como locos, claro el azabache estaba a punto de desfallecer debido a la terrible condición física que le precede sin embargo su orgullo le impulsa a seguir en pie. Mandaría a la goma a la peli morada espartana, pero independientemente de que no quiere problemas es inteligente, no como cierto idiota...

-¡¿No es ilegal lo que hace?!-Alibaba.

-¡Cállate y sigue corriendo!-dice al tiempo que da un golpe a un lado suyo con ayuda de su compañero, es decir su querido y confiable látigo.

Luego de varias vueltas terminaron hechos polvo, así que les dio cinco minutos de descanso.

Kougyoku y Judal eran los más afectados así que concentraron todas sus energías para recuperar el aliento. Pasado el período de reposo les alineó en dos equipos para jugar baloncesto.

-Vas a perder idiota-dijo el azabache al rubio.

-No tiene sentido, estamos en el mismo equipo.

-Veo el futuro.

-Ni que fueras un oráculo.

El mayor le sonrió de lado lo que le provocó un escalofrío, claro que no podía usar magia, si por el fuera le lanzaba un rayo, pero no pierde nada con soñar y sabe que sus palabras asustan al crédulo joven.

El oji miel le mira con intensidad como si fueran rivales, se pone en posición y...un balonazo le deja tirado y sin sentido en el suelo, lo peor de todo le dio de lleno en pleno rostro.

-Ja ja ja ja te dije que ibas a perder.

De pura suerte el karma inverso o mala suerte como guste llamarse ha hecho efecto en su cliente favorito. Poco después llega una chica pelirroja tremendamente sería.

-Lo siento-dice casi sin expresión-puse demasiada fuerza ¿esta bien?

La peli rosa que ya estaba a su lado casi llorando negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que se desmayó.

-Para mi que está muerto.

-¡Judal-chan!

-Sabes que tengo razón vieja.

-Permítanme llevarlo a la enfermería.

-No creo que puedas...

Era lo que tenía planeado decir Kougyoku hasta que observó no sin cierta sorpresa que la chica tomaba al rubio entre sus brazos sin mayor problema. Y se retiraba sin más tomándole como una princesa ante el peli negro que casi se partía de la risa al verle humillado.

Las clases finalizaron y la oji fiusha fue a la enfermería notando que su amigo continuaba dormido, a un lado suyo la pelirroja aún le cuidaba, seguramente preocupada aunque su rostro haga imposible saberlo con exactitud.

-¿Esta bien?-preguntó la mayor.

-La enfermera dijo que es solo una pequeña contusión, nada de peligro.

La contraria suspiró aliviada y se sentó a un lado suyo.

-En verdad lo siento.

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente, supongo que no es una situación muy cómoda para conocerse, pero mucho gusto soy Ren Kougyoku-le extiende la mano.

-Soy Morgiana.

...

Aladdin llegó con un ramo de flores al hospital, se presentó en recepción y fue a la habitación de su madre. Una vez ahí colocó el regalo en la mesa de al lado, luego se sentó en una silla y tocó la mano de Sheba con tristeza.

-¿Por qué no puedo ayudarte con mi magia?

Como era normal no recibió respuesta alguna. Sintió enormes deseos de llorar, así que mostró la enorme sonrisa de la que es dueño en lugar de ello.

-Es como te dije el otro día, conocí a una chica muy linda y ahora es amiga mía. La primera desde...siempre ahora que lo pienso...estoy un poco nervioso por ello. Parece que el chico de hoy Hakuryuu también quiere ser mi amigo. ¿no es genial? Así no me siento tan solo...pero sería lindo que decidieras despertar.-la miró con expectativa, nada-bueno, al menos lo intenté...achú-estornudo- parece que aún tengo un poco de gripa, pensé que ya no, al menos ya no es grave no quiero hacerla enojar. ¿Hablo demasiado de ella? Es que de verdad estoy feliz. Me gustaría que la conocieras.

...

Luego de un rato Kougyoku comenzó a removerse ansiosa en su silla lo que fue notado de inmediato por la pelirroja con excelente don de la observación.

-¿Sucede algo Kougyoku-san?

-Ah...es que...quedé de ver a un amigo y...no pensé que Alibaba-chan tardara tanto en despertar, así no llegaré a tiempo.

-Deberías ir, yo le cuido.

-Pero.

-Fue mi responsabilidad.

La mayor se levanto y tomo las manos de la contraria agradecida.

-Te debo una.

-Claro que no, ahora ve.

Y de esa manera la peli rosa salió del lugar caminando con rapidez al parque, llegó en nada y miró a su alrededor, parece que Aladdin no ha llegado aún, suspira aliviada y toma asiento en una banca. Es ágil en cuestión de artes marciales, quizá solo un tanto lenta. Pero apesta a la hora de hacer condición física y no sabe porque. Respira hondo para recobrar el aliento inspirando el delicioso aroma de las violetas a un costado suyo.

-Hola Kougyoku.

-Cof cof cof.

Comenzó a toser debido a que se atragantó con el oxígeno.

-¿Estas bien? Lo siento no era mi intención asustarte.

-Ah...hola Aladdin-dijo en un intento de parecer normal-no me asusté, es solo que...hace nada me reía.

-¿En serio? Me da gusto ya me sentía culpable.-sonrió.

La peli rosa quedó hipnotizada con esos profundos y hermosos ojos azules. Sentía su corazón arder con intensidad y palpitar cruelmente rápido como si tuviera intención de acabar con su vida en un solo movimiento. Su mente se nublo por algunos segundos impidiéndole procesar con normalidad. Se perdió completamente en su interior, y de esa manera sin entender lo que sus acciones significaban se acercó a su amigo. Lo siguiente que supo es que había una extraña pero deliciosa presión sobre sus labios. Había besado a Aladdin que ahora le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos debido a la sorpresa y sonrojado.

Se puso de inmediato de pie, estaba segura de que ahora si le odiaría. Solo eran amigos y no tenían mucho de conocerse. Entonces ¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacer algo así? ¿Cómo pudo traicionar su confianza? De sus orbes comenzaban a escapar las pequeñas gotas saladas pero el peli azul detuvo su huida tomándola suavemente de la muñeca, pero no decía nada, intentaba tranquilizar su también alterado corazón. Estaba confundido, jamás ha tenido novia y no sabe como se siente amar, pero hay algo de lo que está seguro y es que para nada le desagrado el contacto.

-Kougyoku-dijo al fin con voz suave y dulce.

La chica le miró aterrada, el tono no indica que este molesto pero sabe lo amable que es su amigo y puede estar forzadose a negar algo que aborrece, algo que ella entregó con el alma.

-¿Qué sucede?-emitió con voz temblorosa.

-¿Por qué...me besaste?-el color se hizo más evidente en su rostro.

-No lo sé, cuando me di cuenta ya lo había hecho, sé que es extraño, que apenas nos conocemos. Pero no dejó de pensar en ti. No se si me gustas...en verdad no lo entiendo es la primera vez que me pasa algo así pero ¡no estoy arrepentida! Bueno...lo estaría si por esto decides terminar con nuestra amistad, no lo soportaría-suspira-soy tan tonta, debí pensar las cosas.

-Yo tampoco-el chico-había sentido algo así, pero no estoy molesto...no se que hacer en situaciones como estas pero...-le miró con seriedad-si lo pienso detenidamente no me gustaría que hicieras algo así con otra persona...¿cómo decirlo?-respiro profundo-si dices que es extraño lo que has hecho va a ser peor lo que diga yo, pero no puedo evitarlo, mi corazón dice que es lo correcto...¿quieres ser mi novia?

-¿Eh?

-No se lo que hacen los novios ni tampoco entiendo el tipo de sentimientos que se deben tener, pero a tu lado no me da miedo, no quiero que me alejen de ti porque has sido importante para mi desde el inicio.

-Para mi también...si ninguno sabe del tema podemos equivocarnos mucho.

-Al menos lo haremos juntos.-sonrió.

Como siempre solo hacia falta ver esa expresión para eliminar toda duda en su alma. Se tomaron de las manos al tiempo que sonreían.

-¿Y ahora?-la peli rosa.

-No estoy seguro pero podemos empezar siguiendo tu ejemplo.

-¿Mi...?

El peli azul cerró los ojos y lentamente se acercó al rostro ajeno, dando la oportunidad a Kougyoku para admirar sus largas pestañas, ambos se ruborizaron y decidió imitar el ejemplo de su compañero cerrando igualmente sus rosados orbes. Sus labios se tocaron en un tenue roce, tan solo un apoyo y de esa manera se quedaron algunos instantes sin mover un solo dedo e incluso deteniendo su respiración en un lapso mágico de tiempo. El menor realizó movimientos dulces y sensuales con los mismos apresando la dulzura carmín entre ellos pero sin lastimar, todo era realizado con el más sumo cuidado que corresponde y merece la persona que quiere. Rompen el contacto y se observan mutuamente, sin emitir palabra alguna y sin embargo entendiéndose a la perfección, están a punto de darse otro beso cuando escuchan el leve gruñido de alguien detrás suyo.

-¿Qué se supone que haces vieja?

-¿Judal-chan?

En un arranque de celos el azabache la toma con brusquedad del brazo causando un poco de daño.

-¡Déjame ir!-gritó la chica dispuesta a darle una bofetada.

Pero fue su novio quien la tomo de la cintura con suavidad para apartarle del chico. Mientras le miraba con seriedad.

-¿Quién carajo te crees para meterte en asuntos que no te incumben enano?

-Su novio.

Ante tal declaración el mayor sintió su sangre hervir y se dejó consumir por la ira.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales.**

 **.**

 **Bueno, pues aprovechando que la semana pasada subí doble capitulo del Harem de Kougyoku, esta vez actualize más rápido este XD.**

 **Noami Sonomi Kaname.-Que bueno que lo escribí bien, porque luego estoy medio ciega XD. Es genial pensar nombres XD aunque yo la mayoría del tiempo me los pongo de algún personaje que me gusta como Kirito de Sword Art Online XD. Si caray el final me quedó un tanto triste, no se porque siempre hago sufrir a mi lindo Aladdin Oh que emoción me da que te gustara, GRACIAS! Si, yo pienso lo mismo de Ohtaka-sama, siempre leo el manga con miedo pero no le dejo, eso me hace masoquista XD. Ja ja ja si, me gusta meter mucha dulzura a mis fics, no sé, como que hace falta, eso si igual te haré llorar o eso creo, soy bastante bipolar cuando se me ocurre incluir el drama XD. Lo siento con el Alimor, si te soy sincera no soy fan de la pareja porque...no me agrada del todo Morgiana, pero si se da de modo natural lo incluyo, hoy te puse un pequeño service (? Oh si a fangirlear VIVA EL ALAKOU! VIVA MI OTP! LARGA VIDA MAGI! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar!**

 **Irara.-Ja ja ja pues no sé, le rehuyo mucho a los celos, no me gustan, pero bueno como digo si se dan de manera natural bienvenidos sean, hoy puse un poco pero con Juju, a ver que pasa XD. Sin duda Kougyoku da miedo cuando se enoja y por eso agrada, no me gustan las clásicas historias donde la mujer se deja humillar y golpear por su pareja y menos aún que sea la damisela en peligro, una relación es de dos, he dicho (? Creo que me emocioné XD. Si Hakuryuu es un encanto y si será genial ver cuando conozca a los demás, sobre todo Kouen y Kouha. Gracias por comentar!**

 **megumi001.-Hola! Si, te entiendo, yo luego me hago bolas con todas mis cuentas y más que ahora que no tengo computadora me paso muy de vez en cuando, menos los fics que amo tanto que no puedo dejar XD. Oh muchas gracias, me hace muy feliz que te guste! Es con todo mi amor! Van a recordar sus vidas pasadas? Bueno más que recordar, se van a enterar. Sinbad y los demás aparecerán? Sip tu confía. Habrá lemmon? SIN DUDA! Ja ja ja aunque con el tiempo XD. Habrá celos? Con eso tengo duda no me gusta incluirlos, pero ya veremos XD. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que te hayas acordado de la contraseña, cuídate mucho!**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Y A LOS QUE COMENTAN! LOS AMO! HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**


	4. Rukh oscuro

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 4 Rukh oscuro**

-¡Déjame ir!-gritó la chica dispuesta a darle una bofetada.

Pero fue el menor quien la tomo de la cintura con suavidad para apartarle del chico. Mientras le miraba con seriedad.

-¿Quién carajo te crees para meterte en asuntos que no te incumben enano?

-Su novio.

Ante tal declaración el mayor sintió su sangre hervir y se dejó consumir por la ira. Observó a la chica furioso y volvió la mirada al otro. Apretó su mandibula y puños con rabia. ¿Cuántas veces le había pedido a Kougyoku que fuera su novia? Aunque de dudosa manera imposible de comprender. Y justo ahora tenía que enterarse de que ya no tiene oportunidad. Pensándolo bien le da igual si tiene esperanza o no es Judal y siempre consigue lo que quiere. Mira de arriba a abajo al chico y ríe ligeramente. Un mocoso como el no se interpondrá en su camino. Relaja los músculos para asegurarse de que realizará un buen ataque y cuando siente que ha llegado a su cometido lanza un puñetazo al rostro del contrario, siendo interceptado por este con una fuerza que le sorprende, sonríe de lado en señal de burla.

-Parece que te subestime enano, no creí que tuvieras el aguante necesario para detenerme.

Pero el otro no dijo nada. Le miraba con una expresión de tristeza ¿o era lástima? Como si pudiera ver el interior de su alma y eso le hizo sentir incómodo. Que un completo desconocido pudiera entenderlo y encima sintiera compasión cuando lo único que ha recibido es un mal trato de su parte le enferma, le provoca nauseas. Así es toda la maldita gente que se cree superior a otros. Retira su mano con un movimiento brusco y le mira con un intenso odio.

-Que te sepas que no puedes cuidarla todo el tiempo, somos compañeros en el colegio ahí no podrás protegerla. Te aseguro que cuando menos te lo esperes te habrá olvidado, escuchame bien maldito enano. La alejare de tu lado, no serás capaz de dormir por pensar que está en mis brazos-el peli azul continuaba sin decir nada-de todas las veces que haremos el amor...

Tenía la firme intención de continuar con su monólogo, pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba adolorido por un golpe en el estómago aunque no potente y tirado en el suelo. No pudo ni ver en que momento Aladdin lo hizo. Ahora solo le miraba sombriamente como si no valiera nada o esa era la impresión que daba. El azabache quedó impactado positivamente; debe admitir que como rival es mucho más interesante que el estúpido unicornio.

-¿Tanto te molesta lo que dije de la vieja?

-En parte, no me gustan las personas que se expresan de esa forma de otros. Si te soy sincero tampoco soy afín a la violencia sin embargo me hiciste enojar. ¿Por qué miras al mundo con tanta rabia?-se agachó de cuclillas para que pudieran verse a los ojos.-¿Por qué estas tan confundido?

El azabache dio un fuerte empujón al hombro del otro que le tiró de sentón al piso y le hizo abrir enormemente los ojos, se puso de pie y realizó un ademán con el que retiró su larga trenza que estaba hacia adelante al lugar que ocupa habitualmente y volvió la cara para hacer una mueca interesada como de alguien que ha encontrado un juguete nuevo.

-No te creas el importante solo porque piensas que sabes un poco de mi, no tengo ni idea de como rayos lo consigues pero sientete afortunado. Has logrado llamar mi atención, eso si, ni esperes que con esto me rinda de bajarte a la novia, será muy divertido jugar con dio la vuelta con intención de marcharse.

-¡Eres un idiota Judal-chan!

Exclamó la peli rosa haciendo berrinche, vaya que tuvo que controlarse increíblemente para no golpear ella misma al insolente, pero se contuvo por la simple razón de que sabe cuanto trabajo le cuesta a ese chico expresar lo que siente y cuando lo hace acaba por ser de manera violenta y agresiva. Su novio se pone de pie y eso le hace reaccionar, se gira y va a su encuentro preocupada. Con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas.

-Y-yo lo siento, no pienses mal de mi, nunca te engañaría.

La mano de Aladdin se poso sobre su mejilla con delicadeza retirando algunos mechones rosados para finalmente besar su frente y sonreír.

-Confío en ti, se que puede sonar muy ingenuo pero te quiero mucho.

La mayor tocó el lugar con ambas manos al tiempo que se ruborizaba y sus labios temblanban de emoción y vergüenza.

-Eres muy tierno Aladdin-dijo por fin.

Y ahora el que parecía tomate era él, intentó cubrir su rostro con las manos pero la chica le tomo de estas y le beso de manera apasionada.

-Bien, ya me rendí con eso de no parecer una aprovechada. Es más joven que yo y se nota que es inocente y puro pero ¡¿y qué?! El tiene la culpa por tentarme con sus palabras, sus gestos y amabilidad. Cuanta suerte he tenido de conocerle cuando no tiene novia. Porque creo que hubiera tenido que pelear por él. ¡Otra vez! ¡¿Por qué me provoca esta clase de sentimientos?! ¡Más que amor parece que soy la general de un gran ejército que esta dispuesta a ir a la guerra! Aunque siendo él es muy probable que me animara a hacerlo. A su lado siento que me ahogan los sentimientos de mi propio corazón, pero soy tan feliz que aún si fuera peligroso no puedo detenerme.

Rompieron el contacto y sonrieron, se tomaron de la mano y caminaron un rato por el parque.

-¿Hoy no harás tu presentación?

-¡Estaba tan a gusto que se me olvidó!

-Aún es temprano puedes hacerla.

-¡Si!-dijo animado-¿me acompañas?

-¡No me la perdería por nada!

Caminaron al centro de la plaza y el joven mago apareció un par de pequeños postes que estaban conectados entre sí por la famosa cuerda floja. Está se encontraba a cuatro metros de altura.

-¿Estas seguro? Se ve un poco peligroso.

-Confía en mi.

-Lo hago, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.

-¡Que linda!

- _¡Que crimen! ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan pero tan lindo?! ¡Y lo mejor es todo mío! ¡Genial, ahora sueno como una maniática posesiva!_

El peli azul le dio un casto beso en la mejilla que le hizo sonrojar. Poco a poco el sitio se lleno de curiosos, esta vez más que en las ocasiones anteriores. Kougyoku juraraba que incluso podía llegar a convertirse en una situación peligrosa, más aún cuando la gente comenzó a ponerse eufórica ante la expectativa. Pero un ligero gesto del mago les tranquilizó y ahora solo le observan en silencio.

Aladdin se sube a la cuerda realizando alguna que otra acrobacia. Se para de manos, gira, se pone en pie, camina, incluso corre. Y cuando está a punto de finalizar al acto salta lo más alto que le es posible esto claro ante el nerviosismo de su novia que mira con atención la zona donde se encuentra, por si las dudas tiene que correr y atraparlo para que no se haga daño. Sin embargo el joven no vuelve a tocar la cuerda, en su lugar aparecen miles de mariposas doradas. Todos miran confusos a su alrededor hasta que le ven sentado en la rama de un hermoso árbol del cual baja con gran elegancia. Se acerca a la oji fiusha y le regala un ramo de rosas doradas. Todos aplauden y ellos se sonrojan. Como siempre el público deja su cooperación y él retira las cosas del sitio, va y revisa el sombrero que siempre deja para el dinero y abre los ojos sorprendido.

-¿No fue lo que esperabas?-interrogó su novia.

-Al contrario, creo que es mucho.

-¡Es genial!

La peli rosa se lanzó efusivamente a sus brazos y terminó por tirarle al suelo.

-Kougyoku...-dijo con tono extraño.

-¿Qué sucede Aladdin?

-Me estas...clavando el ramo...

-¡Lo siento! ¡Que torpe!

Se separó aún sentada en el piso con carita de niña regañada. El chico acarició con dulzura su cabeza.

-No lo eres ¡en todo caso hermosa!

Y ahí estaba sonrojandose por quién sabe que ocasión debido a la natural y espontánea personalidad de su amado.

-Te invito a comer algo-dijo el menor.

-Eso si que no, tengo que pagar mi parte por ver el espectáculo.

-No es necesario.

-No me quieras hacer enojar mocoso.

-¿Eh?

-¡Ya me oíste! ¡Levántate y vamos!

-¿A dónde?

-¡A mi casa!

De solo escuchar su destino sintió nervios y ganas de negarse pero estaba claro en la terrorifica mirada de su novia que no quedaría conforme si se negaba. Al parecer no todo el tiempo es tan dulce y tierna como imaginó pero es seguro que esa parte de su personalidad también le gusta.

...

Llegan al hogar de Kougyoku y el oji azul se sorprende al ver que es una enorme mansión de estilo oriental. Cuando entran queda aún más maravillado; opulencia por todos lados y sin embargo la ornamentación no es recargada, saturada o grotesca.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó la joven orgullosa.

-Si.

-Mis hermanos Kouen y Kouha fueron los encargados.

-Tienen buen gusto...o eso creo no soy muy bueno para estas cosas pero me encanta. No se, es una sensación extraña. Es como si a pesar de todo fuera acogedor y familiar.

-Para los Ren no hay nada más importante que la familia.

-Debe ser muy lindo.

-¿De que hablas? Ahora que somos novios también estas incluido.

Aladdin sintió su pecho latir con emoción, estuvo a punto de abrazar con fuerza a la mayor pero un escarlofrío se lo impidió, volteó instintivamente a una habitación y le miró fijamente, solo fue una pero pudo apreciar una mariposa negra, en su vida vio una de este color.

-Ah, es la habitación de mi madrastra Ren Gyokuen.

En ese momento no supo porque, pero tuvo un mal presentimiento ese nombre le hace sentir incómodo, respira hondo para no ponerse en evidencia, quizá es solo su imaginación. A lo mejor ver a su madre en la misma condición de siempre le ha dejado peor de lo que esperaba.

-¡Vamos a comer algo!-la chica.

-¡Si!

Continuaron caminando, la peli rosa adelante para poder guiarle, sin que pudiera darse cuenta otra mariposa se acercó a él y atravesó para seguir volando en dirección a su novia. La vista se le nublo un momento y cayó de rodillas, intentó avisar a la chica pero no pudo hacerlo pues por unos segundos se sintió en verdad terrible. Fue enorme su sorpresa cuando vio que a ella nada le pasaba y eso le confundió. ¿Por qué solo a él? Sin embargo está aliviado de que haya sido así. Se levanta y continúa con su andar. Controlando el intenso dolor que quedó en su pecho, el que ahora toma con una mano con afán de darle alivio. Luego de un rato se siente mejor pero no deja de pensar en esa mariposa de color negro.

-¿Y qué quieres probar?-su novia.

-¡Sorprendeme!-sonrió como de costumbre.

...

Luego de un magnífico banquete que consistió en un bictec con papas platicaron un rato y eso después de todos los halagos que Aladdin le dijo a la chica considerando que la comida fue deliciosa. Como notó que la ponía incómoda y cada vez más roja cambio de tema y terminaron en la situación actual, entablado una conversación o más bien el menor escuchando a su novia con una sonrisa.

-¡Mis hermanos son geniales! Kouha es tan inteligente que estudia la universidad al tiempo que ayuda en la empresa, y mis dos hermanos mayores han logrado hacer de ella lo que es hoy en día, la han hecho crecer de manera espectacular, oh cierto, no te he dicho el nombre de la compañía.

-Kou.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-En cuanto mencionaste a Kouen-ojisan y que el apellido de tu familia es Ren no fue complicado, son muy famosos.

-¿Enserio?

-Si.

-Es bueno saberlo, en verdad se han esforzado tanto, trabajan mucho y aún así me dejan hacer lo que quiero, también a Hakuryuu-chan, pienso que los dos estamos agredecidos y queremos retribuir de alguna manera.

-Estoy seguro de que podrás hacerlo algún día, siempre tendrás mi apoyo.

-Gracias-dijo con voz baja dejando escapar un par de lágrimas.

El joven se acercó y las limpió con ayuda de sus pulgares para tocar sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos y deposito un beso en su frente para luego soltarla y sonreír.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que imaginas, me siento muy orgulloso de ti.

-Es porque estas a mi lado Aladdin, te quiero mucho.

-Yo también.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse, los dos miraron en dirección a la entrada del comedor y pronto vieron llegar a una chica de largo cabello azabache y ojos celestes.

-Oh buenas tardes Kougyoku-dono, no sabía que estaba aquí.

-Es mi casa y tengo el derecho de estar en donde quiera.

-Lamento si mis palabras fueron entendidas de manera errónea.

-Si claro.

La mirada azulina se centró de inmediato en el apuesto joven que llamó su atención.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Ren Hakuei.

-El gusto es mío, soy Aladdin.

La peli negra se sentó de manera seductora a un lado suyo pero el se separó un poco incómodo en dirección a la peli rosa.

-¿Por qué tan tímido Aladdin-dono? No voy a hacerte nada.

-No dije eso Hakuei-onesan.

-Eres muy lindo.

-...

-¿Puedo darte un beso?

-Tengo novia.

-¡Deja de estar de resbalosa!

-Te enojas como si tuviera algo que ver contigo.

-¡Es mi novio!

-¿Tú?-Le miró con sorpresa.-siempre me he preguntado porque alguien tan ordinaria consigue lo mejor, eres aburrida, tonta, no tienes ningún encanto o talento, estoy segura de que está contigo por mera lastima.

-¡No es verdad!-exclamó Aladdin alterado.-Kougyoku es la persona más linda, hermosa y bella que he conocido y no me refiero solo al exterior.

-Es porque te hace falta conocer a una mujer de verdad, déjala y quédate conmigo.

-Lo siento, pero no voy a hacerlo. La quiero mucho.

-No sabes de lo que te pierdes si no lo intentas.

-Estoy bien a su lado y no le haría algo así, la respeto.

-Por la fuerza será.

En un rápido y sorpresivo movimiento la azabache lanzó lejos a su hermanastra que se golpeó con fuerza la cabeza así que le tomo algunos segundos ponerse de pie. Cuando logró hacerlo quedó pasmada al observar que Hakuei besaba a la fuerza a su novio apoyado contra la pared, pero este no se resistia. Confusa se preguntaba la razón hasta que observó que este respiraba irregularmente tocando con esfuerzo su pecho como si doliera, pero lo que le hizo perder el control, fue que estaba llorado. En ese momento no lo supo pero el chico llora por tres razones. El ser obligado a besar a alguien distinto de la persona que ama. El no poder hacer algo al respecto y el inmenso dolor que le impide todo movimiento y que se debe a un par de esas mariposas negras que entraron a su cuerpo en cuanto la mujer le atacó con sus labios. ¿Por qué solo a él le hacen tanto daño? Es claro que Hakuei esta llena de ellas y nada le sucede. Poco a poco comienza a perder el conocimiento hasta que termina por desmayarse. Ni así le suelta la mujer que goza de tenerlo completamente en su poder, acerca la mano a la playera del chico para tocar directamente su piel, pero antes de que logre algo es lanzada por una potente patada de la peli rosa que alcanzó a tomar en brazos a su novio para que no cayera al piso. El ver las lágrimas aún sobre su rostro hizo que ella dejara salir las suyas por la rabia.

-No te voy a perdonar-expresó furiosa.

La contraria se levanto del suelo mirándola con burla y escupiendo un poco de sangre.

-No vas a tener nada porque simplemente no lo mereces.

Agarró uno de los cuchillos de la mesa y atacó a Kougyoku quien sorprendida por las estocadas tan profesionales apenas era capaz de esquivar hasta que quedó acorralada contra la pared, su rival lanzó una puñalada contra su rostro, que fue evadida cuando la menor se agachó por poco e hizo una barrida que le tiro al suelo. Forcejeaban en el piso dando vueltas y apuntando el arma la una a la otra. Kougyoku para herirla y detenerla. Y Hakuei para asesinarla. Y así continuaron un buen rato hasta que la peli rosa sintió que la fuerza le abandonaba considerando que la otra era monstruosa, sobrehumana. Agotada cayó al suelo y la azabache sobre ella. Alzó ambas manos con el cuchillo para dar la puñalada más certera. Kougyoku se asustó cuando vio la sangre teñir su blanca camisa. Aladdin apenas consiente detuvo el arma provocando que hiriera su mano. El líquido escarlata llamó la atención de miles de mariposas doradas que actuando por voluntad propia se introdujeron en Hakuei. La chica no pudo evitar dar un potente grito de dolor para luego caer inconsciente rodeada aún de cientos de ellas. Aladdin cayó de sentón recargado de la pared y su novia se acercó a él.

-¿Estas bien?

-Me siento un poco mareado y me duele la cabeza pero ya se me pasará.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-También me lo pregunto.

La azabache dejó escapar de sus labios un ligero gemido y abrió los ojos sentándose y mirando confundida a su alrededor.

-¿Qué pasó?-miró la mano del joven-¡por dios Aladdin-dono está herido! ¡Esperen aquí voy por el botiquín!

Salió corriendo para ir por el objeto mientras que Kougyoku comenzaba a llorar.

-Lo siento, por mi culpa...

-No es verdad, tu me salvaste.

-Ella...te beso.

-Podemos arreglar ese problema.

El menor tomo de la mejilla a su novia y tocaron sus labios con suavidad, la incomodidad en su pecho aún no se va y parece que no lo hará por un buen rato pero sin saberlo Kougyoku alivia su dolor.

...

En al enfermería del colegio.

La luz anaranjada del atardecer alumbra el rostro de Alibaba, brindándole un aire maduro y místico ante una pelirroja que le mira sin expresión en particular. Poco o poco abre los ojos.

-¿En dónde estoy?-preguntó confundido.

-En la enfermería del colegio, lo siento es culpa mía te golpee con un balón.

El rubio se ruborizó y escondió avergonzado entre las sábanas.

-¡Soy tan patético todo mundo me vio! ¡Hice el ridículo frente a Kougyoku y Judal!

-De verdad lo siento.

Apreciando que la chica tenía un auténtico tono de arrepentimiento salió de su escondite, se sentó y le sonrió.

-No fue tu culpa, debí prestar más atención. Tiendo a perder de vista todo en cuanto ese sujeto me provoca. Me había prometido ignorarlo pero no puedo hacerlo. A veces pienso que soy demasiado simple.

-No creo que sea algo malo.

-Lo es, por eso mi hermano mayor no deja de burlarse de mi. Por eso no consideran que sea un digno heredero de la empresa. Pero claro soy el tercer hijo no legitimo del presidente de Balbad, es obvio que voy a estorbar más que ayudar.

Aprieta las sábanas frustrado y mira con rencor sus manos.

-Soy tan inútil.

-No puedes rendirte así nada más.

-He intentado todo y no funciona, los problemas me superan.

-En la vida todos tenemos dificultades, aún cuando la de algunos parezca más sencilla que la de otros no hay una sola persona que se libre de ello. Lo importante es como enfrentes la adversidad y los deseos que tengas por vivir.

-Supongo que tienes razón-removió su cabello algo confundido-¡no me puedo rendir! ¡No dejaré que nadie controle mi vida!

La chica no dijo nada pero le dirigió una tenue sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al rubio que por algunos segundos no supo que decir.

-Mucho gusto, soy Alibaba Saluja.

-Yo me llamo Morgiana.

-Es algo tarde, agradezco que me hayas cuidado. Te llevo a casa.

-No es necesario, mi hermano vino del trabajo el lo hará.

-¿Segura?

-Si, no debe tardar en volver, fue por algo de dos guardaron silencio mientras esperaban al susodicho. Alibaba se preguntaba como sería pues la pelirroja es muy linda, delicada y frágil. Al menos así le ve él, mejor que no se entere de que fue ella quien le llevó en brazos hasta ahí. Pronto se apareció un alto pelirrojo de cabello corto y bastante fornido, serio como el mismo y aura imponente.

-Veo que despertaste-dijo con tono seco y que no hizo más que causarle escalofríos al rubio.

Esperaba con el alma no tener que convivir mucho tiempo con él ya que las personas serías e intimidantes no son su fuerte pues le ponen nervioso con facilidad.

-Para disculparnos estas invitado a cenar en nuestra casa.

Se tenso, acto seguido se negó o eso creyó hacer cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a bordo del auto de Masrur que le miraba con una intensidad que destroza almas ¿algún tipo de rencor personal? No, actitud habitual.

...

Hakuei llegó con las medicinas e intentó vendar la mano del joven, pero fue apartada por Kougyoku que aún le veía con desconfianza, ante tal gesto no dijo nada.

Se escucharon de cerca unos pasos y pronto se adentro Hakuryuu que miraba con asombro toda la escena. Las cosas regadas en el piso, su hermana con rasguños y algunos moretones y Kougyoku...se acercó corriendo a ella al notar que tenía sangre en su camisa.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!-gritó alarmado.

La azabache no recordaba a ciencia cierta los detalles, después de escuchar el nombre de Aladdin su mente tiene una enorme laguna. Kougyoku no sabía como decirle que su hermana es un loca y Aladdin...

-Lo siento Hakuryuu-onisan fue culpa mía, aún me sentía algo mal y me caí, aunque al hacerlo jale el mantel de la mesa y tiré las cosas. Hakuei-onesan y Kougyoku trataron de evitar que me pegara y se hicieron daño, en verdad lo siento.

-No te preocupes, no fue culpa tuya pero deberías descansar si aún te sientes mal.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Y la sangre?

-Me corte con un cuchillo al caer.

-Eso si fue peligroso ¿quieres que te lleve al hospital?

-No es necesario ya me siento mucho mejor.

Sonrió depositando un suave beso en la venda que colocó su novia provocando que la chica cubriera su rostro avergonzada. Entre todos se pusieron a levantar las cosas y cuando la pareja tuvo un instante de privacidad la peli rosa se acercó a él.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad?

-Porque parece que onesan ya está bien, aunque es extraño lo que ocurrió. ¿Crees que podrías ir a mi casa mañana? Necesito hablar contigo.

-Si claro ¿después del colegio esta bien?

-Si.

El menor se despidió con un suave beso en los labios y se marchó con una sonrisa. Llegó a su casa y se tiro en la cama, aún le dolía un poco el pecho y empleó todas sus energías en llegar a su hogar.

-¿Por qué?

Una pregunta que en estos momentos tiene múltiples significados, pero lo más importante es que en su vida había visto mariposas negras y sin embargo le parecían tan familiares.

-¿Acaso onesan ha caído en la depravación? Y quedó sorprendido ante sus propias palabras.

-Debes tener cuidado con el rukh negro mi amor.

Volvió la mirada para ver a quien le había dicho esas palabras pero sin importar cuanto lo intentó no pudo reconocer el rukh que de inmediato se esfumó. No reconoció a Sheba.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales.**

 **No se porque últimamente el drama me queda tan dramático (? Mi pobre Aladdin , que alguien te proteja de mi siento tanto lo que te voy a hacer sufrir.**

 **Noami Sonomi Kaname.- Oh no no te mueras aún hay conti! Espero que el hecho de que te pareciera moe sea algo bueno y muchas gracias por el rw! :)**

 **Irara.-Oh cuando en Japón le tienen mucho cariño a una persona suelen poner apodos con el primer kanji o sílaba del nombre como por ejemplo Yuki que podría ser Yunyun y así Judal es Juju, también se puede usar de distintas maneras y a mi en especial se me pegó con los sinju que leo XD. Oh si, sus celos causarán más estragos de lo que parece. Por ahora no pelearon, aunque mi Aladdin si le dio un ligero golpe para que no llegaran a más. Con Alibaba y Morgiana pues casi siempre pongo este tipo de interacción entre ellos. Aunque no he utilizado casi nunca a la chica. A ver que tal sale XD. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Anónimo.-Gracias a ti por los mensajes, contestar es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por tu amabilidad :) oh si el lado oscuro es genial! Un placer subir nuevo capitulo, gracias a ti por leerlo :) oh cuando pones así lo de la parte de Aladdin me haces llorar a mi también y aún así leí varias veces ese capitulo, soy tan masoquista que me doy asco (? Ok no ja ja ja.**

 **Anónimo.-Oh si Judal! Un placer! :) y también gracias por tu apoyo con mi otro fic me haces muy feliz! Oh si, Judal siempre roba cámaras, al igual que cuando decido incluir a Kouha ja ja ja oh si un beso aunque si te soy sincera se me cuesen las habas por escribir algo más hot XD aunque con calma ja ja ja. Oh que bueno que te haya puesto de mejor humor, aunque me temo que soy bastante bipolar y mis historias casi nunca son del todo rosas espero que te guste la continuación y gracias por el apoyo!**

 **MecyLyss.-¿Enserio? ¡Que gusto me da! Se me hacen complicados de manejar juntos pero es que es mi OTP no yaoi ja ja ja oh si son muy lindos y se complementan tan bien! Estoy llorando de emoción! Si han madurado un buen, pero me encanta que continúan siendo ellos. De hecho al principio me traumaba el vicio de Aladdin con los pechos y ahora no puedo verlo sin ello. Pero cuando Kougyoku lo puso nervioso y le hizo temblar al grado que tuvo que agarrar su propio brazo para no hacerlo evidente casi me mató! Grite como loca en un cyber mientras lloraba es seguro que fue raro pero lo valen XD. Oh mi Alibaba siempre parece damisela en desgracia no se por qué y si Judal está celoso! Oh si seguro que habrá más de ello. Y si Sheba por fa recuperate pobre de Aladdin, si no la hago llorar a ella lo hago con el y es raro porque son de mis personajes favoritos oh me hace tan feliz que te gustara, espero que la continuación también, gracias por el apoyo amiga! Y sigo pensando que quiero un fic tuyo cuando tengas tiempo. Fue genial verte por aca! TE QUIERO MUCHO!**

 **megumi001.-Oh que bueno! Yo soy una papa para ello XD. Que genial que te gusto el capitulo y si habrá más sexy Judal en el futuro XD. Aladdin tendrá sus poderes de magi si recuerda? Sip :) aunque quizá no sea bueno para él. Sheba despertará? Sip. Espero que te guste la continuación y si viva el ALAKOU!**

 **Gracias a todos por su lindo apoyo e insisto si quieren subir más historias de esta pareja yo agradecida XD nos vemos!**


	5. El día del accidente

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5 El día del accidente.**

En casa de Morgiana.

El invitado de la chica observa con nerviosismo su plato. ¿Y cómo no? Si es el centro de atención de un par de miradas intensas. Los dos pelirrojos tienen un semblante tan inexpresivo que no ayudan en nada a mejorar la situación. ¿Cómo se metió en esto? Es algo que no entiende, a pesar de ser inteligente suele ser distraído y un poco torpe, pero no puede negar que si bien la joven le inspira un poco de temor es muy linda e incluso tierna. La mira sonrojado y de inmediato desvía la mirada sorprendido pues Masrur se dio cuenta de ello, algo que era de esperar aunque igual no dice nada. ¿No será acaso su imaginación? ¿Es simple paranoia?

-¿Cómo te va en el colegio?-dijo el mayor con tono serio pero inesperadamente amable.

-Ah...m-muy bien-no recibió respuesta así que decidió continuar-tengo varios amigos y no me quejo de las calificaciones. Sin embargo hay una persona con la que no me llevo muy bien. Y es que insiste no se porque en decir que soy novio de una compañera, ya le dije que no pero no me cree y la última vez estuvo a punto de golpearme, por ello lo suspendieron y ahora me culpa.

-Es probable que para él no sea fácil decir lo que siente. Quizá es su manera de comunicase-la chica.

-Es probable, no lo sé. Si te soy sincero me intimida un poco, y no creo ser el único al que le ocurre. Y no solo porque sea alguien muy violento si no que además es endemoniadamente inteligente, por ello todos se alejan de el, casi siempre esta solo, menos la chica que cree anda conmigo. Solo con ella parece llevarse bien, y no lo culpo es muy amable y linda.

-¿Y te gusta?

-No, solo somos amigos, incluso podría decir que la veo como a una hermana, tal vez por eso Judal me ha agarrado rencor. Siempre me pongo entre ellos pero no quiero que la lastime, es muy inocente.

-Si no te gusta ¿no crees que esta mal que lo hagas?

-Pero puede terminar herida.

-Aún si fuera cierto, debería tener la oportunidad de elegir su propia vida. Las chicas no somos tan frágiles, soportamos más de lo que parece.

-Lo sé, pero...

-Entiendo lo que intentas decir pero la sobreprotección no hace bien a nadie.

-Supongo.

El resto de la cena comieron en silencio mientras el rubio pensaba detenidamente en las palabras escuchadas, quizá es verdad y ha sido injusto con Judal, es posible que sea responsabilidad suya que este le trate tan mal. Si el estuviera en su lugar y alguien tratara de interponerse entre Kougyoku y él es seguro que le odiaría.

-Gracias-dijo en un susurro que creyó no fue escuchado hasta que la joven asintío suavemente con la cabeza.

...

Alibaba volvió a su hogar bastante feliz. Si bien la situación con los hermanos fue algo extraña y complicada le hizo recapacitar varias cosas y le ayudó a darse cuenta de algo muy importante. No mentía cuando dijo que estaba preocupado de que Kougyoku pudiera resultar herida, pero también era un pretexto para mantener ocupada su mente y no prestar atención a su realidad. A los problemas que tiene con su propia familia. Cuando estuvo en su hogar fue a su cuarto, tomo un baño y bajo a preparar la cena. El ya estaba satisfecho pero no así su familia pues es normalmente el quien cocina. Su padre trabaja hasta muy tarde y hay días que no lo ve, su madre...falleció de una enfermedad hace muchísimos años, tanto así que casi no la recuerda, aunque es incapaz de olvidar la bella sonrisa que le hace pensar en el brillo del sol. Así que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa con sus dos hermanos; Abhmad con el que si bien no se lleva de maravilla al menos no discuten, ha tratado de entablar conversación con el miles de veces pero es muy tímido e incluso tiene la impresión de que le tuviera miedo y eso que no ha hecho algo que lo amerite. Y Sabhmad, su hermano mayor parece tenerle algún tipo de oído patológico que no logra explicarse.

Estaba en la estufa preparando hot cakes cuando el susodicho hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Por qué llegas a esta hora Alibaba? No te mandas solo.

-Lo siento, es que...tuve un accidente en el colegio y me desmayé.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan torpe? Recuerda que eres un Saluja, aún si nunca heredas la compañía ni la fortuna debes mantener el orgullo y dignidad del nombre-masajea el puente de su nariz fastidiado- aún me pregunto que pensaba nuestro padre al enredarse con una mujer de la servidumbre.

El rubio sonreía, es lo único que le queda si no desea causarle problemas a su progenitor que de manera tan amable le acogió, pues si algo le queda claro es que para Rashid era mucho más sencillo desentenderse de su crianza. Aún así el que hable mal de su querida madre le provoca malestar. Sujeta con fuerza el mango del volteador para girar el alimento teniendo la sensación de que lo que se revuelve es su propio corazón oprimido, se frustra al saberse inútil en esta situación. Para su desgracia es tan transparente que el azabache se da cuenta de su malestar. Por eso lo hace, no ve la hora de que ese mocoso entrometido al que no considera su hermano se largue tal cual y como llegó. Porque no piensa ceder el control de Balbad que le corresponde a él por derecho al ser el hijo mayor. Porque sabe que Rashid planea darle la presidencia a Alibaba un día, y basura como él no lo merece.

-Es una molestia que continues viviendo aquí, deberías irte.

-Lo siento hermano.

-Por eso digo que eres un inútil, de nada me sirven tus disculpas, no te quiero aquí. ¿Por qué nuestro padre te tiene en tan alta estima? Se nota que eres un idiota.

Terminó por desesperarse y dejó solo al rubio que miraba molesto un punto cualquiera de la pared con mucha intensidad.

- _Morgiana tiene razón, debo dejar de preocuparme en la vida de otros y pensar en la mía. No puedo rendirme, soy consiente de que mi padre tiene grandes expectativas en mi, el mismo me lo dijo. Por ello debo darle resultados, ya tuve suficiente de quejas y autocompadecimientos. Si no tomo las cosas por mi mismo pasarán de largo provocando que más tarde me arrepienta. Aún me duele un poco el golpe que me dieron, pero no creo que sea una desgracia, es lo mejor que me pudo pasar. Me siento despierto por primera vez._

Sonrió con sinceridad y continuó con la preparación de la cena.

...

En casa de Judal.

El chico llega luego de su trabajo de medio tiempo en donde revisa algunos documentos en un bufete de abogados, es aburrido pero pagan bien.

-Ya llegué madre.

-Oh bienvenido hijo.

La saluda una mujer de cabello azabache que se ve frágil, el chico se acerca corriendo y la toma en sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación y que pueda descansar.

-No debes exigirte tanto madre, te dije que prepararía la cena cuando llegara.

-Pero siempre haces todo, es mi deber cuidar de ti.

-Siempre lo haces, además me preocupa que puedas hacerte daño.

-Nada va a pasar, estoy muy bien cof cof cof.

El menor le miraba con tristeza a la vez que le recostaba en el lecho. Hace muchos años su madre era el ejemplo mismo de fortaleza, pero desde que su padre murió en un accidente cayó en una fuerte depresión y luego de ello enfermo. Tiene la sensación de que su condición tiene mucho que ver con su salud mental como si deseara con todas sus fuerzas seguir al hombre que ama. Y eso le asusta porque no quiere perderla. Teme quedarse solo. Si tan solo no tuviera que ir al colegio o al trabajo. Pero necesitan el dinero ya que no cuentan con más familia que pueda apoyarles y tampoco piensa dejar la escuela porque puede ayudarle a conseguir un mejor empleo en el futuro, pero la principal razón de que continue ahí es porque cada que recibe algún reconocimiento por su desempeño su madre parece ponerse de muy buen humor e incluso mejora su salud. Se acerca y deposita un suave beso en su frente, se retira para preparar los alimentos y una vez lejos y a solas da un fuerte golpe en la pared lleno de frustración.

-Maldita sea. ¿Por qué rayos te moriste?

Aprieta la mandibula con fuerza y traga su dolor e ira; entiende que sentimientos como esos no servirán de nada.

...

En casa de Kougyoku.

La chica esta muy contenta y al mismo tiempo ansiosa. Ahora tiene novio y uno muy guapo, amable y lindo. Pero su felicidad se ve opacada por los acontecimientos de hoy.

Todo fue tan extraño. Hakuei no le agrada porque parece ser algo o más bien muy cariñosa con su hermano Kouen, y francamente no es el tipo de mujer que querría para él aunque no entiende muy bien porque tiene ese tipo de sentimientos pues para muchos su hermanastra es la mujer perfecta, incluso más que ella misma, pero algo le dice que no puede confiar en ella. Pero lo de hoy si fue de un nivel completamente distinto. No solo no reconoció a la chica, si no que además lastimó a su querido Aladdin, le hizo llorar. El solo recordar la escena donde le besaba a la fuerza y luego no le soltaba a pesar de haber perdido el sentido le hace enfurecer...

- _Ahora que lo pienso, Hakuei lo beso en contra de su voluntad pero...¿por qué se desmayó? Estoy segura de que estaba bien porque el mismo me lo dijo y cuando nos besamos noté que no tenía fiebre. ¿Entonces por qué? Y luego esta la actitud rara de esa mujer, nunca me ha caído bien pero nunca se había comportado de esa manera._

"Necesito hablar contigo."

Las palabras de su novio revoloteaban en su mente, pasó saliva y miró por la ventana pensando en el joven de cabello azul.

- _Espero que no sea nada grave, estoy preocupada Aladdin. Quiero ayudarte. ¿Qué pasará si en realidad no tengo lo necesario para hacerlo? ¡No! ¡Aún si no lo tuviera haré lo que este en mis manos y más para protegerte! ¡Lo prometo!_

...

En casa de Aladdin.

El chico continuaba sentado en la cama con la mirada perdida y sin alguna reacción en particular. Luego de un rato un escalofrío le hizo volver en si, movió su cabeza con brusquedad para aclarar la mente y el brillo volvió a sus ojos. Observó su alrededor un tanto confuso.

- _¿Qué pasó? Ung...no se porque pero no me siento muy bien. Es extraño no estoy enfermo pero me duele mucho la cabeza y el pecho...¿mamá? Siento que la vi y me dijo algo...no recuerdo que...me siento tan raro...¿qué me pasó hoy? Es la primera vez que veo mariposas negras...es posible que no me hagan bien. Cuando pasamos por la habitación de la madrastra de Kougyoku me atravesó una y estuve a punto de desmayarme, pero cuando la tocó a ella no pasó nada. Luego con lo de onesan...me dolió tanto que creí que iba a morir, incluso perdí el sentido...y solo fueron dos o tres...desconozco la razón de que me sienta mal cuando estoy cerca, ni tampoco porque parece que solo me afectan a mi pero esta claro que debo evitar el contacto. No quiero ni imaginar lo que me hubiera pasado de ser más._

Intentó levantarse de la cama pero había sido un día muy largo y cansado así que sin más se tiró sobre el suave colchón y se dispuso a dormir.

...

Por la mañana.

La peli rosa se alistó para ir al colegio. Se despidió de sus hermanos y salió en compañía de Hakuryuu que iba un poco más serio que de costumbre.

-¿Sucede algo Hakuryuu-chan?

-Solo pensaba en Aladdin-dono. Me preocupa un poco que viva solo.

-A mi también, ahora que estuvo enfermo le cuidamos, pero es seguro que no es la primera vez que le ocurre, no quiero ni imaginar por todo lo que tuvo que pasar.

-Es verdad...además el dolor de perder a alguien es abrumador.

-Aún extrañas a tu padre y hermanos ¿verdad?

-Si, tu también extrañas a tus papás ¿o no?

-La verdad no recuerdo mucho de ellos.

-Ya veo.

-Pero no me desanimo, tengo una muy linda familia, mis hermanos y también tu me cuidan y conscienten mucho, además aún tienes a Hakuei.

-Eso es muy cierto, por ello no me rindo, además-se puso ligeramente rojo.

-¿Además?-interrogó curiosa.

-Creo que estoy enamorado.

-¿La conozco?

-No lo sé, no creo, es una chica de mi salón.

-¿Ya le dijiste lo que sientes?

-No, me ha costado un poco de trabajo.

-Que mal, espero que pronto puedas hacerlo.

De pronto el chico observó una cabellera de un rojo intenso y se ruborizó, Kougyoku lo notó y siguió la trayectoria de la mirada de su hermanastro dando con el objetivo de este.

-Morgiana-dono.

Dijo casi en un susurro.

- _¡¿Ella es la chica que le gusta?! ¿Qué no es la que golpeó por accidente a Alibaba-chan...? ¡Por dios como estaba preocupada por el asunto de Aladdin olvide llamarlo para saber como estaba! Espero que bien ¡lo siento tanto!_

El azabache se quedó casi clavado en el suelo sin atreverse a dar un paso más.

 _-No creí que fuera tan tímido. ¿O le tiene miedo? Porque vaya que pega duro, por un momento creí que le había arrancado la cabeza a mi amigo. Pero las oportunidades son para tomarlas._

Dio un empujón en la espalda del menor y sonrió, el le miraba confuso y sorprendido.

-Ve a saludarla, aprovecha que esta sola.

-Supongo que tienes razón-se adelantó un poco y camino hasta llegar muy cerca de la joven-Mor...

-¡Morgiana!

Un joven rubio al que reconoció como el mejor amigo de Kougyoku se acercó saludando efusivamente a la pelirroja.

-Buenos días Alibaba-san, espero que la cena de ayer haya compensado un poco el golpe que te di.

-De hecho me ayudó bastante ¡Muchas gracias!

Sonrió de manera sincera, alegre y deslumbrante, tanto así que provocó un sutil sonrojo en su acompañante que solo fue notado por el oji celeste.

Alibaba y Morgiana caminaron en dirección al colegio al tiempo que el otro joven miraba pasmado en dirección a donde se retiraban.

-¿Todo bien Hakuryuu-chan?

Le dirigió una mirada extraña como si no hubiera entendido el significado de sus palabras y prosiguió con su camino, la mayor le seguia sin decir nada.

 _-¿Qué le ocurre? Se ve raro. ¿Es porque no pudo saludarla? No debería preocuparse, estoy segura de que tarde o temprano tendrá la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Lo importante es no rendirse o es lo que me gustaría decirle pero me da la impresión de que no es el momento indicado._

Y de esa manera se retiró cada uno a su salón, sin que volvieran a emitir un solo comentario.

 _-Necesito hablar con el. Por ahora le di su espacio pero parece ser más serio de lo que creí._

Ya en el aula se encontró con el rubio que le miraba muy feliz.

-¿Pasó algo bueno Alibaba-chan?

-Si, decidí que disfrutaré mi vida, no dejaré que mis hermanos influyan en mis decisiones.

-¡Oh me da tanto gusto! ¡Mereces ser feliz!

El chico se sonrojo y sonrió aún más.

-Ya quita tu cara de idiota.-dijo un azabache con tono hostil.

-Judal...

-¡Buenos días Judal-chan!

-Buenas.

Dijo sin más y sin siquiera mirarla, solo observaba por la ventana sentado en su escritorio.

 _-Todos andan muy raros hoy. ¿Pues qué pasó? Tengo ganas de hablar con ellos, pero aún tengo pendiente esa platica con Aladdin, estoy preocupada por lo que ocurrió._

-Buenos días jóvenes-llegaba Yamuraiha para impartir clases.

...

De esa manera transcurrió el día con total tranquilidad. Al finalizar fue a ver a Judal pero el y Alibaba se habían ido sin que se diera cuenta. Suspiró y fue a buscar a Hakuryuu, igual y quería acompañarla para distraerse un poco, pero cuando fue a su salón le informaron que se había ido con unos compañeros para hacer un trabajo en equipo.

- _Supongo que tendré que ir sola, bueno ya que, pensándolo bien creo que me da un poco de pena visitarlo en su hogar ahora que estaremos solos y somos novios...¿Y si pasa...? ¡Si como no! Por Aladdin estoy segura que no es un caballero, de mi no me fio tanto._

Movió su cabeza en ambas direcciones y dio un par de suaves palmadas a sus mejillas.

- _¡No debo empezar con mis cosas!_

...

En el hogar del peli azul.

Se dispuso a prepar algo de comer, aunque aún no sabía muy bien como hacerlo, pero ver a Hakuryuu ayudó y en el sitio donde compró los ingredientes le dieron la indicación de como preparar unas milanesas de res que acompañó con una ensalada de pepino, lechuga y tomate. Sonrió al ver que por lo menos había quedado presentable y cuando se disponía a guardar los ingredientes la bolsa de la harina se rompió y quedó como fantasma, río un poco debido a ello y se dispuso a tomar un baño, después de todo no quería darle un susto de muerte a su novia. Eso y estornudaba mucho debido a ello.

...

Kougyoku llegó y tocó el timbre pero su chico no abría la puerta.

- _Que raro. ¿No estará? ¿Se le habrá olvidado?-_ su rostro perdió todo color- _No se desmayó ¿o si?_

La preocupación que le invadió fue tal que estuvo a nada de tirar la puerta, pero cuando dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para tomar impulso y hacerlo escuchó que alguien hablaba.

-¡Lo siento ya voy!

Suspiró aliviada al saber que estaba bien, el menor abrió la puerta y entonces si sintió su corazón estallar. En primera su pareja había tomado un baño, por lo que la ropa de tela delgada se pegaba un poco a su cuerpo permitiendo que admirara la figura de Aladdin en todo su esplendor. Luego, traía el cabello suelto debido a que estaba húmedo, y a pesar de la longitud de este le brindaba una apariencia varonil y sensual...¡lo que le sigue! Y para terminar la había tomado con fuerza entre sus brazos por lo que fue capaz de inspirar el suave y agradable aroma a manzana.

-Bienvenida Kougyoku.

-Ah...uo...

 _-¡¿Es enserio?! ¡Ni una frase coherente! Aladdin deja de tentarme, vas a convertirme en alguien muy peligrosa. ¡¿Cómo es posible que seas tan perfecto?! Esta muy mal que me dejes entrar a tu casa, no soy confiable. Alguien debería salvarte de mi._

-¿Kougyoku?

-¿Me decías algo?

-¿Quieres entrar?-sonrió con dulzura.

- _¡Por dios! ¡¿Qué esperas que te haga?! ¡Deja de poner esas caras! ¡Ese rostro, ese cuerpo, esa actitud! ¡Eres todo un pecado que me lleva directo al infierno!_

-¿Estas bien?

-Ah ¡si!

Luego de ser invitada por su novio a entrar tomaron asiento en el comedor, se miraban con seriedad.

-¿De qué querías hablar?-la chica.

-De lo que ocurrió ayer en tu casa.

-¿Te refieres a que Hakuei actuó como loca?

-No creo que haya sido su culpa.

-Eres muy amable pero no tiene caso que trates de defenderla, la vi, y no cambia el hecho de que te lastimó.

-¿Y si te dijera que no fue culpa suya? Recuerdas que en cuanto notó la herida de mi mano corrió para buscar el botiquín.

-Sentimiento de culpa supongo.

El menor negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que está relacionado a mi magia.

-¿A los trucos que haces?

-No lo son, de verdad puedo usar magia.

-¿Real?

-Si

-¿Cómo es posible?

-No lo sé, me di cuenta luego del accidente de mis padres, creo que es algo que necesitas saber. ¿Quieres escucharlo?

La peli rosa asintío con nerviosismo a la vez que el inspiraba hondo para dar inicio con la historia.

...

Inicio del flash back.

Esto ocurrió cuando Aladdin tenía tan solo doce años.

Eran vacaciones y saldrían en un pequeño viaje a la playa, el niño preparaba su maleta con una hermosa sonrisa, su madre entró a su habitación.

-¿Ya estas listo?

-Si, no puedo esperar.

-Yo tampoco, solo espero que Solomon no lleve uno de sus libros, quiero que me de su opinión acerca del traje de baño que compré.

-Si, papá suele ser un poco lento con eso de los cumplidos, pero estoy seguro de que te quiere mucho.

-Yo también los quiero.

Tomo al niño entre sus brazos y le estrujó con fuerza.

-Son las personas que más amo en el mundo mi lindo Aladdin.

-¡Yo también los quiero tanto! ¡Seamos feliciles para siempre!

-¡Así se habla! Voy a buscar a tu padre. ¡Solomon!

El infante vivía eternamente sorprendido pues sus progenitores tenían una relación muy curiosa. Para el era evidente que se amaban pero muchas veces se preguntó el porque su papá era medio patán con su madre pues solía hacerle varios comentarios inapropiados o bromas como decirle que estaba pasada de peso o cerrarle la puerta en pleno rostro. Sin embargo solo con ella era así pues cuando convivia con otros era una persona sería y educada, eso le llevaba a la conclusión de que únicamente mostraba su verdadero ser las personas que realmente le importaban, a Sheba y a él.

Luego de unas horas se subieron al auto que era conducido por Solomon, los mayores iban platicando animadamente como siempre mientras el miraba encantado por la ventana. Era un día bastante soleado, una pequeña mariposa de color dorado se poso en su hombro.

-Que extraño, jamás había visto una de este color, brilla tanto.

Después de eso no recuerda con claridad, todo pasó tan rápido y de manera sorpresiva que no alcanzó a procesarlo, solo veía que el vehículo se precipitaba a un barranco, su padre en un esfuerzo desesperado tomo a Sheba entre sus brazos para protegerla y ambos intentaron llegar a el pero antes de que sucediera fue envuelto por miles de mariposas del mismo tono. Debió desmayarse o algo así porque despertó no sabe con exactitud cuanto tiempo después y bastante aturdido pero ileso. Se puso de pie y camino en busca de sus padres, encontrando primero a Solomon. Las palabras se quedaron en sus labios y un terrible malestar invadió su cuerpo con cruel velocidad, estaba muerto y no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo, se arrodilló a un lado suyo y tocó con su manita la mejilla de su padre, estaba tan fría que le partió el corazón en miles de fragmentos al tiempo que dejaba salir las lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos.

-¡Mamá!

Se levantó asustado y casi por inercia, no la veía por ningún lado y eso solo le aterro. ¿Acaso el accidente había sido tan brutal que...? Se prohibió a si mismo pensar más de la cuenta y por fin la encontró recostada en el piso sin heridas visibles. Lo que lejos de tranquilizarlo le lleno de angustia como si fuese capaz de intuir que las cosas no estaban del todo bien. Se acercó y colocó su mano en la frente ajena suspirando al notar la calidez, la removió suavemente de los hombros para hacerle despertar pero no lo hizo. Continuó un momento hasta que se dio cuenta de que no conseguiría nada de esa manera. Hizo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y llamó a los servicios de emergencias.

...

En el hospital.

Miraba abrumado la blanca pared del lugar, hasta que sintió que alguien le tomaba con suavidad de las manos.

-Todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero Ugo-kun, no quiero perderlos a ambos.

El recién llegado se sentó a un lado esperando el reporte del médico que se presento luego de tres horas.

-¿C-cómo están?-el peli celeste.

-Me temo que por el padre nada pudimos hacer, lo siento mucho.

Aladdin sitio un fuerte mareo, justo como lo suponía su amado progenitor ha dejado este mundo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tan rápido que parece una de sus bromas, para nada se antoja real pero sabe que así es. Se siente tan mal que a pesar de estar despierto y con los ojos abiertos no ve nada. Solo pesada y asfixiante oscuridad, incluso sus oídos parecen estar tapados pues casi no logra percibir sonidos del exterior. Esta a nada de colapsar pero no lo hace porque aún hay algo que le preocupa.

-¿Y mamá?

Preguntó en un susurro que fue inspirado por su subconsciente más que por otra cosa.

-Lo siento, hicimos cuanto estuvo en nuestras manos, pero me temo que ha entrado en coma y no sabemos cuando vaya a despertar o si va a hacerlo.

Hoy por la mañana desayunaron unas ricas crepas preparadas por Solomon, de saber que no las volvería a probar nunca más...las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin control, arrugó su boquita y dejó salir los más profundos lamentos de su alma. Estaba solo...en ese instante su cuerpo fue incapaz de sostenerle y cayó inconsciente.

...

Durante el tiempo que estuvo dormido no dejó de pensar en sus padres y de todos los momentos felices que ya no podría disfrutar más. Eso solo le hacia sentir peor llegando a tal punto de estrés que le obligó a despertar de golpe. Se encontró recostado en una cama, buscó con la mirada a Ugo pero no le encontró, en cambio notó una carta en el mueble de al lado. La tomo sospechando que era, su corazón estaba débil y era consiente de que muy difícilmente podría soportar otro golpe, pero no leerla solo le llenaba de más ansiedad. La abrió con sus manitas temblorosas.

"Aladdin.

Siento mucho tu pérdida, no quiero mi imaginar por lo que estas pasando. Confío en que Sheba despertará en algún momento y volverá a tu lado. Los peritos han dicho que fue un accidente y cerraron el caso. Yo, lo siento sé que soy un cobarde por abandonarte, pero es demasiado para mi. Por la cuenta del hospital no te preocupes yo la pagaré, pero no creo que nos volvamos a ver. Me recuerdas mucho a mi querido amigo y no creo poder con ello en este momento. Por favor no me odies"

Tomo el papel en un tierno y cariñoso abrazo.

-No te preocupes Ugo-kun todo estará bien.

A pesar de ello sintió que su pecho dolía como nunca antes, respiraba agitadamente ahora en verdad estaba solo. Las mariposas doradas se reunieron a su alrededor repitiendo algo que fue capaz de escuchar.

"Estaremos contigo, siempre ha sido así. Eres amado por nosotros"

Fue rodeado por ellos de nueva cuenta al tiempo que algunos entraban a su cuerpo y le brindaban el descanso que tanta falta le hacia.

Fin del flash back.

...

La peli rosa le miraba con lágrimas contenidas pues para poder animarle no podía permitirse el ser débil.

-Has pasado por tanto, y aún así sonríes.

-Llegué a la conclusión de que no puedo rendirme, mi papá murió protegiendo a mamá y los dos intentaron lo mismo conmigo, sería un mal hijo si desperdicio la vida que con tanto amor me dieron.

-Así que Ugo paga los gastos del hospital.

-Hace un año que no se de él, así que yo he tenido que pagar las cuentas.

- _Así que por eso da la impresión de que no tiene dinero aunque gana bien con sus presentaciones._

 _-_ ¿Y por qué no consigues un trabajo?

-Por mi edad no han querido contratarme, todos piensan que me falta experiencia, pero no es así. Solía ayudar a mi padre con la empresa.

-¿Te llevaba al trabajo?

-Si.

-¿No lo regañaba su jefe?

-El era el presidente.

La chica abrió desmesuradamente los ojos incrédula.

-Su nombre era Solomon ¿cierto?

-Si.

-N-no me digas...¿tu nombre completo es Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham?

-Si.

-¡Pero si tienes mucho dinero! ¿Qué no se supone que Alma Toran pertenece a tu familia?

-Ahora la dirige mi abuelo. El y mi padre nunca tuvieron una buena relación, no tengo nada que hacer ahí y tampoco pretendo obligarlo a recordar lo sucedido. A pesar de todo quiero creer que le tenía cariño a su hijo y no quiero que sufra el pensar en el.

-Eres un buen chico Aladdin.

-Haces que me de vergüenza-se sonrojo y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Le preguntaré a mi hermano si puede ayudarte a conseguir un trabajo.

-No te molestes, puedo continuar con mis presentaciones.

-Oh, no digo que no, soy tu mayor fan y nada me haría más feliz que estar en una, pero es claro que necesitas el dinero y sospecho que tu ayuda puede servir de mucho en Kou, claro eso si no te molesta trabajar para la competencia.

-Claro que no, el que trabaje ahí no indica que sabotee Alma Toran, la rivalidad ayuda a crecer no solo a las compañías sino a las personas.

-Tienes una manera muy optimista de ver las cosas.

El peli azul volvió a cubrir su rostro, Kougyoku puede ruborizarle con tremenda facilidad.

-¿Y esa historia tiene que ver con lo sucedido ayer?

-Si, desde ese día me di cuenta que podía usar magia, siempre tuve la capacidad pero no lo sabía, me lo dijeron las mariposas doradas que me salvaron la vida.

-Oh las he visto ¿gracias a ellas puedes hacerlo? ¿Y cómo las invocas?

-No es necesario, siempre están conmigo.

-Pero ahora no...

El chico realizó un suave movimiento con su mano e hizo que Kougyoku fuera capaz de apreciarlas, revoloteaban felices alrededor de su novio e incluso una muy abusada se poso en sus labios para luego emprender el vuelo.

-Así que gracias a ellas puedes hacerlo.

-Si, aún no estoy seguro pero creo que Hakuei-onesan fue controlada por unas de color negro, es solo que nunca antes las había visto.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si, cuando pasamos por el despacho de tu madrastra vi una, entró a mi cuerpo y...

-¿Y?

-No se en realidad lo que provoquen, cuando onesan las tenía en su interior le hicieron comportarse de manera extraña, a mi...me hacen sentir mal. Cuando me beso un par entró en mi cuerpo, dolía mucho.

-Así que por eso te desmayaste.

-Si, también vi que una te atravesó, quise detenerla pero me fue imposible, por fortuna nada te pasó.

-¿Entonces solo a ti te ocurre?

-No lo sé, pero por eso quería platicar contigo, se que es una historia difícil de creer, pero no quiero que surja un malentendido en tu familia.

-Siempre eres muy atento, jamás podría dudar de ti. Al contrario agradezco que me tuvieras la confianza para contarme las cosas, no debió ser sencillo, seguro tenías miedo de que no creyera en lo que me dijiste y te odiara por ello.

-¿Eh? Ahora que lo dices nunca lo pensé. Suelo ser muy sincero con mis sentimientos pero creo que contigo es aún más fácil, creo que es porque te quiero mucho.-sonrió de manera espectacular y brillante.

- _¡Por dios Aladdin! ¡Te lo advertí! Bueno tal vez no, pero siempre he creído que me cuesta mucho trabajo controlarme contigo, no se por qué...¡no si lo sé! No me voy a hacer la tonta ¡te quiero! ¡me encantas!_ _¡Ya que soy la mayor debo tomar la iniciativa!_

Se acercó al peli azul y le tomo de los hombros para recostarle sobre la cama y ella se colocó encima dispuesta a atacar y más roja que tomate maduro.

-¿Kougyoku?

No le permitió decir una sola palabra, le silencio con un sensual beso mientras le tomaba de las muñecas y las colocaba a los costados a la altura de la cabeza, recorrió la línea del mentón y bajo degustando la suave piel de su cuello y clavícula.

-Ah.

Un tierno sonido que escapó de los labios de Aladdin que cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía el rubor cubrir todo su rostro al tiempo que se llenaba de vergüenza por lo decidida que es su novia. La peli rosa paró en seco y salió corriendo en dirección al baño dejándole desconcertado. Cuando el joven recobró la fuerza en su cuerpo que anteriormente temblaba cual gelatina se puso de pie y fue en busca de ella, tocó la puerta del sanitario.

-¿Todo bien?

Por unos segundos solo escuchó el sonido del agua, pues Kougyoku casi hundía la cabeza en el lavamanos buscando bajarse esos deseos de hacer suyo al pequeño pues no podía sentirse más abusiva aunque en realidad solo le lleve dos años.

-E-estoy bien...es solo que ¡me dio mucha vergüenza! Creo que aún no estoy lista para ello!

-Pero fue muy lindo.

Le animó su amado y ella volvió a sumergir la cabeza.

 _-Kougyoku es muy tierna, tuve mucha suerte de que se fijara en mi. Gracias a ella no me siento ni un poco solo y me ha dado fuerzas para esperar a mi mamá. La amo con todo mi corazón, espero poder devolver un poco de la felicidad que me da._

El sonido del agua era cada vez más intenso y el solo sonreía con dulzura mientras su rostro se coloreaba de un intenso carmín al rememorar lo acontecido hace unos minutos.

 _-Creo que aún tenemos mucho que aprender, pero a tu lado estoy seguro de que será muy divertido._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Bueno, pues como ya lo había dicho en el harem, soy un completo asco subiendo en esta página, y entre más corrijo más extraños sube los capítulos, así que los subiré tal cual los deja mi móvil, que igual de todos modos siempre reviso, pero la ortografía no será la mejor y a veces suele pegar diálogos, nunca entendí porque, el capitulo de hoy es una muestra de como serán a partir de ahora, aunque igual no creo que sean incomprensibles XD. También como ya lo mencioné alguna vez yo normalmente escribo yaoi, y suelo poner a Aladdin como el uke, será por eso que Kougyoku me sale dominante (? Aunque igual su personalidad si bien es amable es fuerte y considero que no choca con la historia, además me gustan los personajes femeninos que molan, aunque igual en algún momento Aladdin hará su trabajo XD. Creo que era todo lo que tenía que decir, muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen! No saben lo feliz que me hace el saber que hay más personas a las que les gusta el Alakou! Por dios son tan lindos! Cuando los haces canon Ohtaka- sama?! Ya quiero verlos darse un beso cuando menos XD.**

 **Noami Sonomi Kaname.-Oh si Aladdin es genial! Aunque pobre Judal. Oh no, quien besó aAladdin si fue Hakuei, más o menos expliqué el porque, pues el rukh oscuro controla a las personas, más adelante se explicará más de ello. Ja ja ja a mi también me matarán esos besos y ya quiero narrar otras cosillas XD. Oh muchas gracias, no sabes lo mucho que eso significa para mi! Y con respecto a tu otro comentario, pues la verdad no tenía pensado incluir sus vidas pasadas (aunque las necesito para algo) pero últimamente me esta entrando la tentación, y porque no? Siempre tienen que estar juntos! Muchas gracias de verdad por el apoyo! Cuídate mucho!**

 **Irara.-Oh si, si quieren una historia cien por ciento rosa y romántica temo no soy la indicada, y no porque no me guste sino porque no me sale XD. Oh, no fue Gyokuen sino el rukh, esta vez si es inocente XD por ahora...y en cuanto a tu último comentario. Que te digo? Escribo shota XD. Gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **Y bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Esta pareja se me hace super complicada de manejar, pero ni modo es mi OTP no yaoi a pesar de que me saque canas verdes por complicarme el contar su historia...y algo es seguro, me hará sufrir cuando escriba el lemon aunque ya tengo una ligera idea :) nos vemos la próxima! E insisto ojalá se animen a subir historias de esta bellísima pareja! Los amo y gracias en serio por leer!**


	6. Siempre estará dispuesto a escuchar

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 6 Siempre estará dispuesto a escuchar.**

El peli azul esperó durante un tiempo prolongado a su novia que salió sonrojada del sitio y bastante nerviosa. Para ayudar a que se tranquilizara dio un suave beso en su frente, que claro logró el efecto opuesto. Avergonzada cubrió su rostro y caminó rápidamente sin mirar a donde, estuvo a nada de chocar contra una pared, pero el menor le cogió entre sus brazos. La chica estaba de espaldas a el, en esa posición podía sentir el varonil y perfecto cuerpo de su novio. Parecía que más bien tenía ganas de matarla de la emoción.

- _Oh Aladdin, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Y no solo lo pienso porque seas apuesto o muy amable. Tienes más cualidades de las que hubiera imaginado en una persona. Pero también es cierto que a tu lado tengo el valor de enfrentar al mundo. Quiero ser alguien en que confies ciegamente y poder corresponderte como se debe._

Se giró para mirarlo directo a los ojos, como siempre esa maravillosa sonrisa que derrite el corazón. El menor deslizó sus manos para tocar las ajenas, junto su frente y cerró los ojos, no emitió un solo comentario. ¿Para qué arruinar con palabras tan mágico momento? Ahí, en silencio. Solo pudiendo apreciar la respiración del otro y sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo amado. El pecho de ambos latía a velocidad impresionante mientras sus rostros evidencian la emoción de sus almas. Pasaron de esa manera varios minutos hasta que el chico le invitó amablemente a la mesa. La peli rosa quedó perpleja.

-¿Tu preparaste la comida? Creí que no sabías cocinar.

-Fue de mucha ayuda que Hakuryuu-onisan me diera esas lecciones. Además las personas del mercado son muy amables y me dieron las indicaciones necesarias. Sobre todo una onesan muy bonita se llama Sasah.

-No te ha hecho nada raro ¿o si?

-¿Eh? ¿Como qué?

 _-Por dios Aladdin no pongas esa cara. Me siento una aprovechada. Eres tan inocente. Pero no quiero imaginar que alguien más haga contigo lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer. No me gustaría que alguien te toque._

-Te quiero mucho Aladdin-dijo preocupada y al borde de las lágrimas.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, para mi eres lo más importante.

La joven se lanzó en un efusivo abrazo olvidando toda preocupación, con unas cuantas palabras era capaz de liberarle de toda ansiedad.

Se dispusieron a comer, y Kougyoku se enamoró aún más de su buen sazón. Le felicito al punto de hacerlo sonrojar violentamente y luego de ello tuvieron una pequeña conversación en donde la chica le comentó lo ocurrido con sus amigos y que estaba un tanto nerviosa por su actuar el día de hoy. La escuchó atentamente sin interrumpirla una sola vez.

-¿Qué opinas al respecto?-preguntó por fin.

-En el caso de Judal-kun tiene muchos problemas y se siente atrapado por ellos. Lamento no poder decirte más, pero si el no te ha contado nada será porque no quiere que te enteres y no quiero ser grosero con sus sentimientos.

-Opino lo mismo.

-En el caso del chico que me dices se llama Alibaba-kun supongo que ha tenido un buen día. A lo mejor se dio cuenta de algo importante. Y con Hakuryuu-onisan...creo que su situación es complicada. No estoy muy seguro pero quizá le guste la chica que mencionas, debe estar frustrado de no poder hablar con ella, yo me sentiría igual si no pudiera acercarme a ti.

En momentos como este que habla de temas tan delicados tiene una expresión que le hace ver maduro y confiable. Para sonreír luego de un rato y tener ese rostro inocente y dulce, que te hace perderte en el.

-Creo que ya es hora de irme-la joven con tristeza.

-Que mal, pero tienes razón.

-Nos vemos luego, espero venir muy pronto a visitarte.

-Espera, no tengo nada que hacer. Puedo acompañarte a casa.

-¿Seguro? Bien podrías quedarte a dormir.

-Pero me preocupa que algo pueda pasarte en el camino, es tarde y eres muy bonita.

Comentario emitido de manera irresponsable pero natural. La mayoría de las veces no se para a pensar en lo que dice. Es honesto con sus sentimientos, la clase de persona que sufre por su buen corazón. Pero jamás le mentiría a nadie y mucho menos a la persona que ama.

-G-gracias...

-Pero es la verdad.

La mayor desvío la mirada para posteriormente sonreir.

-A lo mejor es una buena oportunidad para presentarte con mis hermanos.

Ahora el comentario le puso nervioso. No tenía contemplado el conocer a la familia de Kougyoku. Aún no, esta seguro de que son aterradores, pero cualquier trauma o peligro vale la pena. Además ni como negarse si ha sido ella quien lo propuso.

Salen del hogar del chico para ir al de los Ren.

Llegan luego de un rato. Es la segunda vez que Aladdin está en el sitio y le parece igual o más maravilloso que la primera. Su novia le invita a pasar, y toma asiento en la sala.

-Creo que no hay nadie, supongo que están ocupados con la empresa. Hakuryuu-chan tampoco ha vuelto.

-¿Y onesan?

-No me interesa.

-No te agrada ¿Verdad?

-Siendo sincera no. Tengo la impresión de que le gusta mi hermano, no voy en contra si es lo que el desea. Pero sospecho que no es así. Ella solo quiere entrar en su corazón a la fuerza. No esta bien obligar a la gente a que te ame. Incluso usa de pretexto a su hermano. No se me hace justo-dijo furiosa.

-Entiendo. En verdad eres una persona encantadora. Te preocupas mucho por los miembros de tu familia.

-Tu eres el que siempre esta al pendiente de los demás.

Con el tenue alumbrar del atardecer Aladdin se miraba más hermoso que nunca, su ahora larga trenza que arregló antes de salir de su hogar reposaba a un lado de su cuerpo. La cálida luz rojiza le convertía en toda una ensoñación. Kougyoku cae en su encanto con facilidad espeluznante. Nunca en la vida le había ocurrido algo similar. Se acerca al menor y se sienta sobre sus muslos quedando de frente a el, pasa sus brazos por el cuello de este a la vez que el pasa sus manos sobre la cintura. Un beso da inicio entre la feliz pareja que al principio es dirigido por la peli rosa. Para luego hacerlo el menor que desliza, rosa y acaricia con su lengua el interior ajeno. Se entrelazan y tocan con una deliciosa calidez húmeda. El oji celeste se deja llevar por el momento y desliza una de sus manos hasta tocar con dulzura la pierna de la chica, pero solo un leve roce, le dio demasiada vergüenza y la colocó de nuevo en la cintura. Acción que provocó la chica se frustrara. Lo hacia tan bien y se detenía sin más. De nueva cuenta tuvo que tomar la iniciativa, separó su rostro con intención de besar el pecho del contrario que justo admiraba en dicho instante, desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa azul cielo que trae en este instante y quedó petrificada cuando entró en cuenta de un par de orbes rosados que les miraban con intensidad.

-K-Kouha-onisama...

La pareja no supo que decir o como reaccionar. Aladdin estaba tan apenado que bien podría correr, pero jamás abandonaría a su novia. Aceptaría el castigo que fuese necesario con tal de no hacerla quedar mal.

-No te enojes con Kougyoku, yo la obligue-dijo con intención de proteger el honor de la chica.

El mayor le miraba como analizando la situación. ¿Estaría molesto? Algo obvio considerando el bochornoso momento en que los ha encontrado.

-¿Acaso importa?-declaró con tono dudoso-¿por qué se detienen? Estaba muy entretenido.

-¿Eh? ¿Tenía mucho que nos observabas?-su hermana.

-Desde el principio~.

-¿Y p-por qué no dijiste nada?

-No sería yo quien arruinara el momento, si quieren hacerlo están en su derecho. Además de que que ya están grandecitos, saben lo que hacen. Solo me aseguraba de que no se pasara de listo. No lo conozco tengo que proteger a mi querida hermana.

El menor se sentía todo un pervertido cuando en realidad fue su pareja quien le orilló a dicha situación. Lleno de pena quiso esconder su rostro, pero de soltar a la joven le tiraría de sentón al piso. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Clavó el rostro en el pecho de su novia que se sonrojó al sentir el movimiento en una zona tan sensible de su anatomía.

-¡Por dios Aladdin!

-¡Lo siento!-o eso pretendió decir pero se escuchó solo la mitad pues el sonido era apagado por la posición.

Kouha solo miraba divertido. Es evidente que son un par de jovencitos sanos hormonalmente hablando, pero por demás inocentes, en la reacción de ambos se denota sinceridad. De primera impresión le ha agradado el muchacho, pero como no haga nada se terminará desmayando. La rápida circulación de la sangre la cual se aprecia por sus orejas coloradas y la falta de oxígeno no son la mejor combinación del mundo.

El peli fiusha toma a su hermana por debajo de los hombros y le ayuda a poner de pie, mientras la sostiene en lo que sus piernas dejan de temblar. Mientras el otro se ve tan tierno que ni ganas de decirle algo dan. Aunque no sea su intención el regañarlos.

-Respiren profundo, no quiero que En-nii llegue del trabajo y se encuentre con una escena de terror.

El par hizo lo sugerido y luego de varios segundos normalizaron su condición, soltó a la joven y se acercó al peli azul extendiendo la mano amistosamente.

-Mucho gusto niño mugriento, soy Ren Kouha.

Wah vaya manera de decirle, sonó tan hostil pero las mariposas a su alrededor no se veían alteradas. ¿Acaso es una clase de apodo cariñoso?

-Mucho gusto, soy Aladdin.

-¿Qué eres de mi hermana? Simple curiosidad, no te lo tomes a mal.

-Somos novios.

-¡Oh!-observó feliz a la peli rosa-que gusto me da. Comenzaba a preocuparme que pudieras quedarte sola. Y no porque este mal, pero sería un desperdicio. Eres la mejor mujer en el mundo.-sonrió.

-Hermano...-devolvió el gesto-es poco común que llegues a está hora. Desde hace dos días no venías, pensé que estarías por aquí desde la mañana.

-Es que tuvimos varios problemas con algunos documentos.

-¿Y lo han arreglado?

-Nos faltan varios, pero En-nii dijo que necesitaba descansar. Y que alguien debía ver como estaban Hakuryuu, Hakuei y tu, aún así me traje la portátil para continuar con la revisión. No es justo que solo ellos se estresen. Mei-nii colapsó sobre su escritorio la última vez que lo vi.

-Pobre.

-Ah-Aladdin-discúlpen que me entrometa en asuntos ajenos. Pero ¿creen que podría darle una mirada a los papeles? A lo mejor puedo ayudar aunque sea un poco. Prometo no hacer nada raro.

Cualquier persona con el mínimo de sentido común le hubiera dicho que no, es muy sospechoso que un completo desconocido ofrezca ayuda de buenas a primeras. Pero la intuición de Kouha le dicta que confíe en el. Accede y en nada el oji azul revisa los documentos en la portátil. Sus dedos se desplazan magistralmente rápido. Los hermanos les miran impresionados por decir lo menos. Los ojos de Aladdin van y vienen de un lado a otro leyendo múltiples documentos a la vez.

 _-Vaya, cuando dijo que ayudaba a su padre con la empresa imagine que era bueno. Pero no tanto. Es incluso más veloz que mis hermanos. Es como si usara magia. Ahora que lo pienso me dijo que la que emplea es real. ¿Tendrá algo que ver? Lo dudo, es más bien como si fuera un ser especial. Estoy segura de que hacerlo le ha tomado mucho trabajo, esfuerzo y práctica. Y no se queja es siempre tan lindo._

Pasados quince minutos se detuvo en seco.

-¿Ya te cansaste?-Kouha.

-No, ya termine. Si gustas puedes revisarlos.

El más bajito no dijo nada y se acercó incrédulo mirando los contratos y demás. Leyó con velocidad pues la manera en que Aladdin los había ordenado facilitaba la tarea. Quedó gratamente impresionado cuando se dio cuenta no solo de su rapidez, si no de su eficiencia. No había ni un solo error. Lo mejor de todo les ha ahorrado el trabajo de aproximadamente una semana.

-Wow muchas gracias, es perfecto. ¿Cuánto quieres por el trabajo que hiciste?

-¿Eh? No, nada. Solo quería ayudar a la familia de Kougyoku.

-Has hecho la labor de unas cinco personas. ¿Cómo crees que no te voy a pagar?

-Pero...

-Me harás enojar.

-Mmm bueno, ya que insistes. ¿Qué te parece un jugo de manzana?

-Ja ja ja ja ja me agradas. Esta bien, yo mismo lo prepararé.

-¡Yo quiero ayudar!-su hermana.

Los chicos salieron rumbo a la cocina, pasando por el despacho de Gyokuen el cual miraba la pareja con cierto recelo, llegaron al sitio y los Ren prepararon en segundos la bebida, tenía que ser natural. Que valga la pena. Aladdin la degustó mientras la chica solo miraba el sensual movimiento de sus labios al hacerlo. Si los mordiera ahora ¿tendrían el sabor de la fruta? Negó violentamente. Su novio es la tentación en persona. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y sonrió.

-¡Estuvo delicioso, gracias!

-Ja ja ja soy yo quien debería dartelas, tu ayuda nos salvó. Dime ¿qué edad tienes?

-Quince.

-¿Y ya andabas haciendo esas cosas con mi hermana? Con que precoz ¿Eh?

Los colores se subieron al rostro del interrogado casi provocandole un infarto.

-La verdad pienso que eres bastante bueno. ¿Te gustaría trabajar para Kou?

-¿Enserio?

-Claro.

-Ah, pero antes debes saber que mi familia es dueña de Alma Toran, aunque en la actualidad no tengo nada que ver.

-Con razón eres tan genial. A mi en lo personal no me importa. ¿Entonces?

-¡Sería estupendo!

-Muy bien, basta con que vayas algunas horas al día. Con tu velocidad dudo que necesites de más.

-Oh es perfecto. Así podré visitar a mi madre en...

-¿Aladdin?-el par preocupado.

El peli azul quedó en silencio al contemplar que sobre los hermanos volaban unas cinco mariposas negras. Se aterró, dos lo habían hecho perder el conocimiento. ¿Qué provocaría esta cantidad? Se acercaron a los chicos, y el les cubrió con una barrera, pues no esta muy seguro de que no les haga daño, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de protegerse a si mismo. Así que estas se introdujeron a su cuerpo violentamente a la vez de varias doradas que buscaban protegerle.

Kougyoku y Kouha solo vieron que guardó silencio. Luego que miraba asustado a la nada, una barrera o algo así que les cubrió. Y posteriormente su cuerpo quedó paralizado para caer al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Aladdin!

Su novia corrió a el y le tomo entre sus brazos removiendole pero no despertaba. No se quejaba, no hacia nada. ¿Le abrían atacado las mariposas antes mencionadas? Se frustra pues no es capaz de verlas o ayudarle. Kouha se coloca a su lado y revisa su estado, respira con normalidad, incluso parece que solo duerme pero es obvio que no se pondría a dormir de la nada. Entre los dos cargan al joven para llevarle a la habitación del mayor y dejarle descansando sobre la cama.

Una lucha de rukh oscuro y blanco tiene lugar en su interior. A la vez que en su mente se manifiestan recuerdos de una vida en otro mundo.

...

En el mundo de magi.

Cierto niño de cabello azul va caminando por los corredores del palacio del imperio Kou, busca a su querida amiga. Bueno no esta muy seguro de que tengan ese tipo de relación.

No se conocieron en las mejores condiciones, el hirió al oráculo de dicho lugar que es amigo de la princesa, ella asesino al suyo. Perdió a Ugo-kun. No se vieron en meses, pero Aladdin dio por superado el rencor que no quería admitir hacia ella. No es la clase de persona que tenga esos sentimientos, pero no podía olvidar lo que hizo ese día. Kougyoku tampoco. Cuando se encontraron en Balbad sonrieron para hacer las pases y luego se tomaron de la mano con demasiada fuerza casi provocando una fractura en ambos. Ríe un poco al rememorar ese día. La relación fue difícil e incómoda y la peli rosa parecía llevarse mejor con Alibaba pero eso no le preocupaba en aquella época. El tiempo pasó y sucedieron miles de cosas. La chica lo perdió todo por culpa de Hakuryuu. De la noche a la mañana estaba sola. Kouen, Koumei y Kouha no estarían más a su lado para protegerla. Entonces ¿qué sería de ella si necesitaba ayuda? Continuó con su caminar en la seguridad que le brinda la oscuridad de la noche. Bien podría pedir una audiencia pero la peli rosa rara vez esta sola pues hay un hombre, su contenedor familiar que no le deja ni a sol ni a sombra. Y para platicar con ella tiene que hacerlo a solas. Para que pueda contarle sus verdaderas preocupaciones. Hoy tuvo una pequeña charla donde Kougyoku aseguro estar bien, que no odiaba a Sinbad por lo sucedido, pero el rukh que se manifestó en cuanto se dio la vuelta le hace dudar de sus palabras. Y es normal, está herida, si su hermanastro les traicionó al igual que el hombre del que está enamorada y que no es otro que Sinbad. ¿Qué le hace pensar en que confiará en alguien como el? Aún no arreglan esa dudosa relación. La chica le sonríe pero le recuerda mucho a la persona que saludo ese día en Balbad, no esta siendo honesta. A estas alturas el ya superó la pérdida de Ugo, y quiere convertirse en amigo de la joven pero teme que esta rechace sus intenciones. Ni el sabe como reaccionará de ser así. Por fin llega al aposento buscado, lo sabe gracias a la indicación del rukh. Levanta la mano para tocar la puerta pero antes de hacerlo escucha a alguien llorar. Ella es quien lo hace, siente dolor en su pecho, quiere abrir para ir a consolarle pero sabe que es muy orgullosa. Si lo hace podría lastimarla más, y cicatrizes no son algo que le falte a su corazón. Se sienta y recarga la espalda sobre la madera con intención de esperar a que esté más calmada. Hablará con ella cuando sea así. El frío del ambiente comienza a pasar factura a su cuerpo. Tiembla y se abraza a si mismo en un intento de entrar en calor. Pero aún si se siente incómodo se niega a abandonarla, aunque tampoco pueda entrar. Pasadas algunas horas continua llorando pero ahora parece que es por frustración y odio: Se lamenta de no haber podido proteger a su familia. Por ver ante ella como se partía y se hacían daño los unos a los otros. Escuchar su sufrimiento es como una tortura para el pobre niño que contiene las lágrimas y termina por caer dormido luego de más de cinco horas de espera.

...

Kougyoku se ha quedado dormida mientras lloraba y despierta algo confundida debido al agotamiento y dolor de cabeza provocado por tanto sollozar. Se levanta con lentitud increíble del lecho con dirección al espejo y encuentra una imagen más patética de la que esperaba. Pone un poco de crema sobre sus manos y masajea con suavidad su rostro. Cuando se ve medianamente presentable se pone en pie y dirige a la puerta para continuar con sus obligaciones como miembro de la familia real. Toma el picaporte, lo gira, tira de el y un ruido seco se escucha a sus pies.

-¡Ay!

El niño se queja luego de tan terrible despertar. Se quedó dormido y ahora se estampa de espaldas al piso golpeando su cabeza en el camino.

-¡¿Aladdin?!-grita sorprendida.

Se arrodilla preocupada esperando no haberle medio matado. Pero no es culpa suya ni siquiera estaba enterada de que estaba ahí. ¿Acaso la espía por orden de Sinbad? Ese hombre ya la engaño una vez, no se reirá de ella nuevamente. Toma con sigilo el contenedor de Vinea. Ya quiere ver la cara que pondrá ese hombre cuando se enteré que asesinó a su magi. No es una persona que ame la violencia pero lo que le hicieron a su familia le ha dejado mal. Busca venganza. No importa donde ni con quien.

El niño se reincorpora y la toma de la mano para detener lo que sabe planeaba hacerle y le sonríe.

-¿Estas bien? Pienso que necesitas hablar de tu dolor con alguien, no es bueno guardar sentimientos negativos en el corazón. Si quieres quejarte te escucharé. Si quieres consuelo, te apoyaré. Si buscas alivio, puedes golpearme, pero por favor no sufras sola.

Los pequeños orbes se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas. Y con pocas acciones le desarmó por completo haciéndole sentir culpable de haber pensado en dañarlo. Quería que le tomara cariñosamente en un abrazo, necesitaba sacar todos los pesares de su alma, pero se vio impedida de ello por su orgullo. Se levantó y sentó en su cama. El magi le siguió. Aladdin la miraba aún de pie estaba preocupado pero no quería presionarla. Definitivamente no la obligaría a hablar cuando no quiere.

-¡Achú!

El niño estornudo, tantas horas dormido en pleno frío no le harían bien a su cuerpo. Kougyoku lo miró sorprendida, suspiró. Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habilitación dejandole confundido.

¿Regresará? ¿No lo hará? ¿Debería seguirla? No, demasiada insistencia es fastidioso para cualquiera. Se tira en el lecho a esperar, tiene un agradable aroma y es muy suave le recuerda mucho al propio. En donde suele dormir acompañado de la fanalis y su candidato. Se sienta bruscamente y aprieta la ropa que cubre sus rodillas.

 _-Alibaba-kun...no pude protegerlo. Fue mi responsabilidad lo que le ocurrió. Tampoco fui capaz de detener a Hakuryuu-onisan, por mi culpa Kouen-ojisan, Koumei-onisan y Kouha-kun...¿eso quiere decir que es por mi que el imperio Kou este en la actual situación? ¿Soy el culpable de las lágrimas de Kougyoku?_

El hijo de Solomon es una persona de corazón fuerte, pero ha sufrido mucho y el sentirse culpable de la muerte de su mejor amigo no ayuda para nada. Por si fuera poco las palabras del cuarto príncipe aún están frescas en su memoria: "no te pienses que lo sabes todo. No quieras dirigir el destino de los demás. El caer en la depravación no te convierte en alguien infeliz" ¿Es así? ¿Acaso ha estado equivocado todo el tiempo? ¿Qué clase de magi es si ni siquiera puede entender algo tan básico?

-¿Aladdin?

La princesa le miraba preocupada luego de hablarle varias veces y ser ignorada. Se nota que esta muy concentrado en sus pensamientos. Normalmente no es de las que interrumpan algo así, pero tenía la impresión de que le sucede algo parecido a la situación que tiene ella. Esta casi segura de que se siente culpable y no es justo, el hizo todo cuanto estuvo a su alcance. ¡Es solo un niño por dios! ¡¿Qué clase de mundo pone a alguien tan dulce e indefenso al cuidado de algo tan importante y delicado como lo es el destino?!

-¿Aladdin?

-¿Onesan? Creí que te habías ido.

La peli rosa le extiende una tasa de chocolate para que la tome, el niño parpadea un par de veces y ladea la cabeza.

-¿Es para mi?

-Me parece que tienes frío, no sé por qué estabas recostado en mi puerta pero no quiero que te enfermes.

-¡Gracias!-sonrió y tomo el líquido con agrado.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué hacías afuera?

-Estaba preocupado. Últimamente te vez muy triste.

-Vaya para que te dieras cuenta debo verme en verdad penosa.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Eres muy fuerte! Soy testigo de lo mucho que te has esforzado soportando la situación. Ni siquiera le guardas rencor a Hakuryuu-onisan.

-No podría, se siente tan culpable como yo. El solo fue utilizado por ese maldito de Sinbad. ¡Lo odio! Si por mi fuera lo asesinaría con mis manos.

El peli azul la tomó con fuerza por los hombros aunque teniendo menor altura que la princesa se veía un tanto curioso.

-No digo que reprimas tus sentimientos. Pero no quiero que caigas en la depravación. Aún no sé si es bueno o malo, si no corrompe el destino pero ya no quiero perder a nadie.

-¿Por qué te importa? No tenemos algún tipo de relación.

-Uh...

El infante la soltó y medio traumado dio un paso hacia atrás, se veía bastante afectado.

Es seguro que el comentario le dolió y ahora Kougyoku no sabía que hacer. No es que lo odie pero luego de ese día en Balbad se ha vuelto muy complicado el tratarle. No puede olvidar que asesinó al amigo del magi e incluso Alibaba le contó lo mucho que lloró su pérdida y que incluso estuvo a punto de morir mientras intentaba traerlo de vuelta. ¿Cómo puede esa misma persona ahora preocuparse por ella? Le encaró sería y luego puso una expresión muy curiosa.

-¿Y la tasa con chocolate Aladdin?

-¿Eh?

La emoción del momento le hizo pasarse de golpe y dejarla en la cama, el movimiento hizo que esta se derramara y manchara las finas sábanas de seda.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No fue mi intención!

-Que torpe eres...ja ja ja ja ja ja.

No pudo contener la risa, la situación era complicada y tensa y de la nada hacia sentir su corazón más tranquilo. Pero lo más importante, les ayudó a romper el hielo para iniciar una amistad en un futuro.

...

Luego de unas semanas la princesa se siente mucho más relajada, sin embargo no olvidará el odio que le guarda aún al rey de los siete mares. Ese sujeto destruyó a su querida familia. Apoya en cuanto puede a Hakuryuu que se ha convertido en el emperador pero no es muy buena con asuntos de política. Así que Aladdin se ha vuelto su profesor por decirlo de alguna manera. Estando en el palacio sagrado tuvo mucho tiempo para aprender de ello. Explica las cosas de manera tan sencilla que incluso parece un juego y no obligación. Incluso Ka Koubun les ha dado espacio pues si un romance surge entre ellos sería una muy buena noticia. Pues un día escuchaba a escondidas y se enteró de que Aladdin no solo es un magi. Es un príncipe, de otro mundo pero lo es. En algo debe influir para su posición social ¿o no?

La peli rosa se ha visto a si misma sonriendo en compañía de ese niño al que no puede admitir abiertamente como su amigo, aún le incómoda el pasado. Pero es muy cierto que a su lado se siente increíblemente auténtica. Jamás le había ocurrido algo similar. Ni siquiera con sus hermanos o Judal y Alibaba. Y es que sabe que sin importar las terribles equivocaciones que cometa no será juzgada por el pequeño que siempre le muestra una sonrisa y consuelo en sus brazos abiertos a cualquier hora del día. No ha tenido más pensamientos melancolicos pues el parece adivinar cuando esta a punto de ocurrir y siempre le anima con sus palabras, parodias y demás.

Hoy han ido al jardín del palacio para tomar un descanso luego de varias horas estudiando, la peli rosa teje una corona de flores, su especialidad. Los orbes azulinos le observan curiosos.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe?

-¿No sería mucha molestia?

-Me has ayudado a estudiar de política, no veo porque no pueda hacer algo similar.

-¡Me gustaría mucho!

La princesa tomo algunas flores y le mostró la actividad paso a paso. El pequeño hizo lo propio cuando tocó su turno. Kougyoku aún recuerda que alguna vez Judal sintió curiosidad y como no logró entender el procedimiento se marchó echando rayos literalmente. ¿Cómo reaccionaria una persona como Aladdin? Esperaba impaciente notando que si bien no quedaba fatal tampoco era una maravilla. Al final quedó bastante chueca.

-Creo que no entendí-emitió sin más sonríendo un tanto apenado.-creo que no soy muy buen alumno ja ja ja.

El rostro del niño se veía tan lindo y brillante. Esta fue la primera vez que Kougyoku le miró con un sentimiento extraño en su corazón. Solo es un pequeño y le lleva cinco años pero la madurez y personalidad provocan que sienta que es incluso más varonil y confiable que muchas personas que conoce. Por ejemplo Judal, Alibaba e incluso Sinbad. Si, es como si estuviera en presencia de un gran hombre. Se da un par de golpes mentales.

- _¡¿Qué estoy loca?! Ni siquiera es mi amigo. Pero no puedo negar que tiene algo que me hace sentir extraña. Ni con Sinbad me había pasado. Siempre fui fanática de las historias de ese hombre. Me sentía prisionera en mi propio hogar. Pero sus anécdotas me brindaron un poco de libertad. Fui deslumbrada por ese maldito que no vale la pena. Que tarde me di cuenta. Pero Aladdin es diferente. El en verdad está preocupado por mi. Se dedica a distraer mi mente aún cuando el perdió a...¡es verdad! Todo el tiempo es sobre mi, mis problemas, mi familia. ¿Qué hay de él? ¿No tendrá problemas por no volver a Sindria? ¿No está herido por lo de Alibaba-chan? ¿Se sentirá culpable por lo de Judal-chan y mis hermanos? ¿Será imprudente si le pregunto? Bueno, de cualquier manera dudo que se vaya a enojar. Pero...¿estoy preparada si decide mentirme? Sé que no quiere estresarme pero odio que me hagan a un lado. Yo también le puedo cuidar._

-Aladdin.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh? Si, me divierto mucho contigo.

-No me refiero a eso. ¿Qué piensas de lo que pasó por culpa de Hakuryuu-chan y Sinbad?

-Ja ja ja ja yo...

El peli azul trato de mostrar la fuerza que le caracteriza, pero cuando se encuentra con la ama de Vinea esta se desmorona en miles de fragmentos. Su corazón duele y comprime al punto de no dejarle respirar. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y su rostro adquiere un tono rojizo. Talla sus ojitos con sus manos y deja salir los sentimientos comprimidos en su alma. Se abraza de la princesa que le consuela con suaves movimientos en su cabello. No dicen nada, el no puede y no le obligará pero está agradecida de que mostrará una faceta que no enseña a nadie. El menor comienza a quedarse dormido y la chica le recuesta sobre el pasto, corre a su habitación y vuelve en minutos para cubrirle con una sábana. Al hacerlo puede apreciar a detalle la carita dulce y sus labios delicados. Sin pensar siquiera en lo que hace posa suavemente los suyos. Cierra los ojos, son tan cálidos que le encantan a la primera. Se separa abruptamente y toca su boca con el dorso de la mano, aterrada. Sin poder creer en lo que ha hecho. Aladdin es un niño, en el pasado eran enemigos, le ha herido de múltiples formas y ahora va y le roba un beso mientras duerme.

- _Soy de lo peor. Lo siento tanto._

Llora amargamente, esto no debería haber pasado. Debe alejarse ahora que está a tiempo, se arrodilla con intención de correr lejos.

-Gracias onesan...ya me siento mejor...

Emitió el magi entre sueños. La chica suspira y se sienta a su lado. Es probable que su amistad o lo que sea que tenga con el les haga sufrir a los dos. Pero aún si es así no puede apartarse de su lado, tampoco puede admitir abiertamente lo que siente. Es difícil, complicado y le asusta. Jamás le han confundido de tal manera.

-Tan solo tu.

El único ser en el universo con el que no puede tratar, pero también el que más la entiende.

...

Kougyoku está en compañía de su tutor leyendo miles de documentos. La política no es su fuerte pero ha logrado comprender algunas cosas de nivel elevado. La puerta de la biblioteca se abre de golpe dejando ver al emperador.

-¿Qué ocurre onisan?

-Temo que ahora que Sinbad ha impuesto sus nuevas leyes tenemos problemas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El imperio es una nación militar. Si no hay guerra no conseguimos las riquezas que tendríamos de conquistar nuevos reinos. Además aún tenemos que hacernos cargo de Balbad y siendo sincero no tenemos recursos. Me temo que de seguir así entraremos en crisis.

-¿Y por qué no les devuelves su autonomía?-la peli rosa-se que puede sonar extraño después de lo complicado que fue anexarlo. Pero si lo piensas bien es un país con sus propios recursos, si se les da la oportunidad pueden salir adelante por si mismos y así solo tendríamos que ocuparnos de Kou.

-Es una buena idea, pero también nos haría perder recursos.

-Lo sé, pero he mirado las cuentas y parece que gastamos más en el traslado de los bienes referentes a impuestos que lo que ganamos por ello.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, mira-le mostró los balances para explicárselos a detalle. Si bien a Hakuryuu no le hacia falta porque siempre estudio para convertirse en un digno emperador si le fue de mucha ayuda enterarse de la actual situación.

Comentaron el asunto exponiendo los pros y contras de otorgar su libertad al pueblo portuario.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Muchas gracias Kougyoku. Convocaré a una reunión para dar los detalles a los consejeros.

-¿No crees que puedan negarse?

-Soy el emperador no permitiré que algo así ocurra. Además tu ya hiciste mucho, el resto me toca a mí. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

Luego de despedirse se marchó, el corazón de la princesa latía con velocidad.

- _¡Por fin pude ayudar en su asunto oficial! Y todo se lo debo a..._

Giró el rostro para sonreír agradecida al magi, pero este ya le dedicaba una expresión que denota lo orgulloso que esta, dicha actitud la turbó y se dio la media vuelta para salir del sitio a toda velocidad y dejando a su maestro muy lejos de su alcance. Corrió como si no hubiera un mañana, a la vez que sentía la sangre recorrer su cuerpo a ritmo vertiginoso y su corazón que parece tambor de lo fuerte que suena. Esta emocionada porque ha podido salvar al imperio de caer en la desgracia, pero también es consiente de que ese niño de intensos ojos azules también tiene algo que ver.

- _¡No puede ser! ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!_

Continuó con la carreratratando de silenciar el creciente sentimiento que no tiene vuelta atrás.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales**

 **Aunque si tiene que ver con la historia no tenía planeado incluir el universo de magi. Pero no pude resistirme a inventar lo que ocurrió en ese tiempo ja ja ja. El romance entre el magi y la princesa asdfdasdas ja ja ja :).**

 **megumi001.-Ja ja ja si, Arba, Gyokuen, Hakuei tiende a salir mucho en mis historias siempre molestando a los demás XD. Ja ja ja ja si, le has dado en esta historia si pienso poner que Aladdin y Kougyoku tendrán un hijo o hija, es parte de la sorpresa XD. Solo uno XD. Ja ja ja. Cuando llegará el lemon? Mira, si te soy sincera escribo lemon yaoi, creí que escribir no yaoi era igual pero me equivoqué XD. Para el harem de Kougyoku me cuesta tanto trabajo al punto de hacerme llorar porque me da pena, pero no se porque el Alakou fluye de manera mucho más natural y me siento tan cómoda como con mis otras historias quizá es porque es mi OTP no yaoi, así que en realidad esta pensado para salir mucho más adelante pero no se. Porque este par parece tentarme mucho, capitulo 6 y estuve a punto de escribirlo dos veces XD. Ojalá que Aladdin y Kougyoku se calmen un poco o terminarán haciéndolo antes de tiempo XD. Aunque no me quejaría XD. Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Eres genial! Sería raro si digo que me caes muy bien? Supongo que si, no es bueno ser tan simple XD. Hasta la próxima.**

 **Irara.-Oh si son muy dulces :) oh si Kougyoku es más que medio pervertida, pero aquí entre nos, quién no se quiere violar a Aladdin? Al menos yo si. Ok no (pero si) en lo personal se me hace muy sensual XD. No Judal no trabaja en Kou pero si continuará metiéndose en la relación XD. Ja ja ja oh si es más sencillo decir que Gyokuen o Arba son las culpables, luego uno se hace bolas XD. Muchas gracias por comentar! Que tengas una super semana!**

 **Noami Sonomi Kaname.-Oh que genial**. ;^; **me has hecho muy feliz! Yo también pensé que habría lemon no lo tengo planeado pronto, pero me tientan de una manera que ya no se XD. Oh si también espero que Sheba despierte pronto su hijo la necesita** ;^; **. OH POR DIOS ME MATARAS DE EMOCIÓN! No sabes lo mucho que me anima, y más que hace unos días me dijeron que escribo horrible y que mejor me dedicará a hacer otras cosas en lugar de arruinar al mundo con mis historias, pero como me gusta escribir pues aquí estaré XD. Pero si agradezco que me digas cosas tan bonitas! Oh si públicas uno ya sabes que estaré acosandote amo tu manera de narrar!** ;^; **y tus dibujos con el corazón :) mucho ánimo! Lo estaré esperando más que ansiosa!**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las bellas personas que leen! Viva el Alakou! Hasta la próxima! Los amo!**


	7. Ren Gyokuen

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 7 Ren Gyokuen.**

Luego de haber pedido consejo Hakuryuu como el actual emperador que es convocó una audiencia para hablar del asunto de la soberanía de Balbad. Cuando tuvo a los consejos frente a el se dio cuenta de que le miraban preocupados. Pero era algo que con la actual situación ya se esperaba. Los presentes se inclinaron para posteriormente ponerse de pie e iniciar la sesión.

-Soy consiente de que las nuevas leyes impuestas por Sinbad nos han puesto en una difícil situación económica. Como ya sabrán no se pueden aumentar los impuestos, la gente está al limite y no pretendo que mueran de hambre.

-En eso tiene mucha razón-uno de ellos-¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?

-Planeó que Balbad deje de ser parte del imperio Kou.

-¡Su majestad! No quiero ser insolente pero esa sería la peor decisión que haya tomado en la vida. Balbad es una nación portuaria. Tiene muchas más ventajas comerciales que Kou. Perderlos nos supone un gran conflicto.

-También el tenerlos bajo nuestro poder.

-No entiendo.

-Los bienes que destinamos en la transportación de impuestos provenientes de ahí son mayores a los que recibimos y eso ha provocado un déficit.

-Podríamos subir los impuestos solo en esa zona.

-Tampoco es viable. Solo causará la furia en la gente y terminarían revelandose tal y como le ocurrió a los Saluja.

-Pero...

Tranquilamente cerró los ojos para volver a abrirlos decidido.

-No soy un dictador. Si alguien tiene una mejor idea estoy dispuesto a escucharla e incluso ponerla en práctica. Pero en caso de no ser así haré lo que crea conveniente y para mi no hay mejor que esta.

Se miraron los unos a los otros con duda. Como si en la expresión contraria fueran a encontrar una respuesta, pero esta se negaba a salir a flote. Luego de veinte largos y pesados minutos de silencio se dieron cuenta de que era la única opción que podrían tomar. Todos los presentes se inclinaron ante su emperador.

-¡Contamos con usted su majestad y cuarto emperador de Kou: Ren Hakuryuu!

El aludido alzó el cetro real majestuosamente.

-¡Por el futuro del imperio!

-¡Por el futuro!-a coro por todos los demás.

El oji celeste logró salir victorioso de un problema y todo se lo debe a Kougyoku. Lo único que falta es hacerlo saber a Balbad.

El peli azul ha despertado encontrándose conque se quedó dormido en el jardín. Siente los ojos ligeramente inflamados de tanto llorar, pero al menos su corazón parece estar mucho más ligero. Es capaz de sonreír nuevamente como si nada hubiera pasado. Luego de algunos segundos mira confundido a su alrededor.

-Que extraño, creí que estaba con Kougyoku-onesan, ah que grosero, estaba platicando con ella y voy y me quedó dormido. Espero que no se enoje porque parece que lo consigo con mucha facilidad.

Se queda tumbado un rato más mirando el cielo que ahora tiene un bello tono rojizo que le recuerda mucho a la princesa y sonríe con intensidad. Su pecho está tan liviano, hace tanto que no se siente así. Entre la responsabilidad de guiar correctamente a su candidato, evitar que el mundo entre en guerra y vigilar cualquier movimiento por parte de Al Thamen que a este punto espera no exista más, no ha logrado descansar como se debe y aún cuando logra conciliar el sueño a su mente solo llegan imágenes de lo sucedido en Alma Toran y que no hacen más que torturarle. Ve una y otra vez el destino maldito al que se enfrentaron sus padres sin que nada pueda hacer. Les ve morir todo el tiempo. Pero ahora, ha podido soñar con algo más agradable. Que iba caminando a la orilla del mar. Que el agua dotaba de una sensación agradable a sus pies que siempre están en contacto con la naturaleza y que contemplaba el cielo justo como ahora para luego perderse en el descanso que tanta falta le hacia.

Se sienta y nota que esta cubierto por una sábana.

- _Oh, con razón no tengo frío. Seguro fue ella, es muy amable, incluso el día que me dormí en su puerta me dio un chocolate. Es una lastima que no quiera ser mi amiga. ¿Por qué será? A lo mejor no le agrado. Espero que cambie de opinión. Bueno, nada se pierde con desear._

Se levanta y toma cuidadosamente la tela entre sus manos y se dirige a buscar a la chica. Llega al cuarto de esta y toca la puerta, pero no recibe respuesta. Siente el impulso de abrir pero no tiene ese tipo de confianza y lo que menos desea es que se moleste con el. Mira decepcionado el objeto.

- _¿Y ahora que hago? ¿Pensará que soy un aprovechado si me lo quedo?_

-¿Qué haces Aladdin?-una voz a su espalda le hizo pegar un ligero brinco.

-Oh Mor-san no te había visto.

-Lo sé, parece que estas distraído, últimamente estas así. ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Mmm...

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

-No es que no lo haga pero ni yo entiendo cual es el problema.

-A veces sirve decir lo primero que te venga en mente.

-Me gustaría ser amigo de Kougyoku-onesan.

-¿Y no puedes por...?

-No sé como. Siento que puedo incomodarla con cualquier cosa. Y siendo sincero creo que me da un poco de miedo que pueda odiarme.

-¿Ella te lo ha dicho?

-No pero...

La fanalis no espero a que dijera más. Le tomo entre su brazos, utilizó su buen olfato para encontrar a la peli rosa. Aladdin se puso nervioso porque intuía lo que planeaba.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Si dejó que hagas las cosas por tu cuenta no llegaremos a nada. Solo necesitan una oportunidad.

-Ah pero...

-No acepto un no por respuesta.

El pequeño sabe lo terca que es la oji escarlata. Debatir con ella no tiene sentido alguno. Ahora que lo piensa detenidamente Yamuraiha, Myers e Irene no le dieron el mejor recibimiento del mundo aunque eran sus tutoras. Con Morgiana incluso tuvo un enfrentamiento al igual que con Kougyoku. La única femina con la que ha entablado conversación tranquilamente es Marga, ah y Dunya. También Sasah porque a Leila si que la desesperaba. Touya también era amable. Y así se pasa pensando en todas las chicas que ha conocido en ese mundo, esperando que la convivencia con alguna le de alguna pista de como dirigirse a la princesa pero después de mucho pensar queda en blanco. Lo mejor será resolver las cosas de manera natural. Como lo ha hecho siempre. Respira más tranquilo.

-Llegamos.

-¿Eh?

Ni tiempo le dio de reaccionar, la mayor abrió de golpe una puerta, le lanzó dentro y puso el seguro.

-En unas horas vuelvo.

Emitió con su ya clásico tono serio y se hizo el silencio.

Kougyoku le miraba pasmada, el quería enterrar la cabeza donde fuera, pero al no poder hacerlo se giró y pegó el rostro a la puerta.

-¡Eres un pervertido!

-¡Fue un error! ¡No era mi intención!

Con el nulo sentido común del que es dueña la fanalis no le vio inconveniente a encerrarlos en el baño mientras la princesa tomaba una ducha, por fortuna no le vio nada porque el lugar es bastante grande, no estaba muy cerca y el vapor del agua dificulta la visibilidad.

-¡De verdad lo siento! Si pudiera salir me iría pero me quitó mi flauta y mi mediador.

La contraria suspiró molesta.

-Ya que, me voy a vestir y luego utilizaré el poder de...

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡No te atrevas a voltear!

-¡Lo prometo!

-No sé en que momento pero se llevó mi contenedor.

-¡La velocidad de Mor-san es increíble!-exclamó orgulloso.

-No creo que sea una situación por la que debieras estar tan animado. ¿Por qué haría algo así? ¿La hiciste enojar?-preguntaba mientras se ponía la vestimenta.

-Todo lo contrario. Es una muy buena amiga, esta preocupada por mi.

-Vaya que tiene maneras curiosas de demostrarlo. ¿Qué ganaba encerrandonos?-ya puedes voltear.

Pero el niño no lo hizo, no podía.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dije algo malo?

-No quiero que te enojes con ella, en realidad todo fue culpa mía.

-Entonces si estabas de pervertido.

-No-volteó a verla al punto de las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-¿Por qué me odias?

-Yo no...¡no te odio!

-¿Entonces porque no podemos ser amigos?

-Lo somos.

-No es verdad. Te ayudo y platicamos pero quiero convivir contigo como lo hacia con Alibaba-kun.

-Así lo hacemos.

-No es cierto, me evitas y duele. Te lo dije quiero ayudarte pero no me dejas y no entiendo la razón.

-¡No puedo olvidar fácilmente lo que ocurrió!

El menor sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho. Se tambaleó hasta quedar recargado de la puerta, deslizandose por ella hasta caer de sentón en el piso. Sus labios temblaban de manera torpe.

-Eso quiere decir que ¿no me perdonas lo de Judal-kun?-cuestionó ansioso.

-¡Eres tu el que no lo hace pero finge lo contrario!

-¿De que hablas?

-¡Yo maté a tu amigo! ¡Seguro que quieres cobrar venganza!

-No es así.

-¡Mentiroso!

Su cuerpo se contrajo y se abrazo a si misma para darse valor.

-¡Todos mienten! ¡Estuve enamorada de Sinbad y solo me utilizó! ¡Judal-chan dijo que se quedaría a mi lado y no es así! ¡Estoy cansada de tantas mentiras! ¡No volveré a confiar en nadie!

El pequeño se acercó con paso decidido deteniendose a centímetros de ella, extendió su mano hasta rozar suavemente su mejilla.

-No voy a prometer algo que no pueda cumplir. Tampoco es mi intención ocultar información que pueda involucrarte. En realidad yo quiero algo muy simple. Solo me gustaría ser tu amigo. Olvidemos de una vez y para siempre ese pasado que tanto nos lastima a ambos. Tenemos la oportunidad de hacer las cosas diferentes.-extendió su mano amistosamente-mucho gusto, soy un viajero y me llamo Aladdin.

La joven le analizó algunos segundos. Los orbes azulinos son tan cristalinos como el agua. No tienen ni un ápice de maldad, resignada estrecha su mano, esta vez con suavidad y no como el espectáculo de Balbad.

-Soy la octava princesa del imperio Kou. Ren Kougyoku.

Sonrió con sinceridad desde el fondo de su corazón. Algo le decía que las cosas serían muy diferentes de ahora en adelante. Luego de ello la puerta se abrió brindandoles su libertad.

Pasaron un par de semanas en las que ambos pudieron estrechar relaciones, aunque tampoco era muy distinto de como se hablaban anteriormente. Pues sin importar que la chica haya aceptado su amistad no puede evitar el sentirse incómoda en su presencia por múltiples razones. El pequeño ha continuado con las lecciones de política y economía. No han habido cambios en ese sentido y parece que la situación de Kou ha logrado si bien no mejorar del todo al menos estabilizarse.

-¿Así que es posible iniciar una revolución?-preguntaba la peli rosa metida en un libro bastante interesada.

-Si, pero estas jamás inician de la nada. Se necesita de ciertos factores que...

-Buenos días Aladdin-dono, Kougyoku.

-Buenos días-al unísono.

-Veo que siguen estudiando.

-Si, Aladdin me enseña como siempre, aunque estoy muy lejos de contar con los conocimientos que tienes o de mis hermanos. Pues lo han hecho toda la vida. En cambio yo...-sonrió-al menos ahora lo hago.

-Me da gusto, si necesitan ayuda no duden en pedirla. Me retiro tengo que hacer algunas cosas.

-Ser emperador debe ser difícil.

-Después de todo lo que hice no tengo derecho a quejarme. Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido Kouen-dono no...

-El no te culpa.

-Creo que eso me hace sentir peor. Seria mucho más sencillo de sobrellevar si lo hiciera.

-¿Y eso te haría feliz?

-...

-Tu más que nadie debería entender que atarse a sentimientos negativos no trae nada bueno.

El azabache le miró orgulloso y con un deje de nostalgia.

-Has madurado mucho Kougyoku.

-Ejem-sonrió orgullosa-después de todo aún soy la octava princesa imperial de Kou.

-Tienes toda la razón, en nuestras manos esta porvenir de la nación, nos vemos al rato.

-Mucha suerte-los chicos.

Y así le miraron retirarse en silencio, Hakuryuu también ha cambiado mucho. Se ha convertido en un digno emperador.

De esa manera pasó todo un año. La relación entre Kougyoku y Aladdin no cambio ni un poco aunque el magi no volvió a Sindria por más insistencia que puso Sinbad al asunto. El rey no quería perder el tesoro que consiguió de aquella desgracia en Balbad, pero tampoco tenía manera de obligarle a volver. El hijo de Solomon es libre de vivir en donde lo desee y si es su intención habitar en el imperio Kou puede hacerlo. Además cuenta con la protección de su emperador que posee con el poder de dos peligrosos djinn. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como el tenga tan terrorifico poder? La habilidad de Belial es solo comparable a la de Zepar pero mucho más sencilla de utilizar. Cuando el tomo control de la mente de Kougyoku lo que por cierto no le ha dicho. Se valió de jugarretas en cambio Hakuryuu tiene la enorme ventaja de poder controlar la mente en un solo movimiento de su mano, peor aún siempre y cuando cuente con magoi no esta limitado por el tiempo. Es decir, si fuese un magi bien podría controlarlos por toda la eternidad. Y no solo eso, las políticas que ha impuesto el imperio sobre sus habitantes han resultado más efectivas de lo que pensó. Esto no debería estar pasando, ya deberían estar en la banca rota implorando por ayuda. No es posible que un par de niños llevaran adelante a todo un país. Ha logrado quitar de su camino a Ren Kouen, ¿Entonces por qué?

-Aladdin.

No necesita analizarlo tanto, podrá ser solo un pequeño pero es un magi. Sabe de antemano lo increíbles que son estos seres. Si tan solo no le hubiera permitido marcharse. Aunque tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho sin levantara sospechas. ¿Debería haberlo encadenado? Si como no, es algo que le causaría problemas tarde o temprano. Por el bien del mundo que anhela es un método del que no puede echar mano.

-Sin-llega su visir.

-¿Qué sucede Jafar?

-Traje los documentos que me pediste.

-Gracias.

El pecoso se acercó lentamente como si dudara de que fuera conveniente confiarlos al rey.

-¿Qué sucede?-el peli morado.

-¿Estas seguro? ¿No crees que es un poco cruel?

-Son nuestros rivales. No veo porque no hacerlo. Además, ¿no es preferible esto a una guerra? Así evitamos el derramamiento de sangre.

-En eso tienes razón pero...

-Hemos llegado muy lejos, no me voy a detener ahora.

El general terminó entregando los papeles aún con la incertidumbre que eso le produjo.

En el imperio de Hakutoku.

-No puedo creer lo fácil que entiendo las cosas contigo Aladdin-sonreía la octava princesa.

-Es que eres muy buena aprendiendo.

-Eres el único que opina de esa manera.

-Estoy seguro de que no es así.

-Pero nunca antes me lo habían dicho.

-No es fácil para la mayoría de la gente elogiar a alguien.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, al menos a mi no me supone un problema.

-Mmm.

-¡Princesa!-llegaba corriendo su familiar.

-¿Qué ocurre Ka Koubun? ¿Por qué estas tan alterado?

-¡Esto es malo!

-¿El qué?

-Parece que Kou está en quiebra.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?

-No lo sé, acabó de escuchar al emperador decirlo.

-¿El mismo te lo confío?

-Ah-desvió un segundo la mirada-algo así.

-Debemos ir a verlo pronto.

Se pusieron en marcha.

En el despacho de Hakuryuu.

Este apretaba furioso algunos documentos entre sus manos, luego dio un potente golpe al escritorio que le hizo retumbar.

-Maldición, fui un idiota jamás debí creer en ese hombre. No importa lo mucho que trate de escapar de su poder, siempre vuelve a atraparme. Estoy en sus manos. Pero está muy equivocado si cree que me rendiré sin pelear.

Alguien toca a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-¿Me llamaba su majestad?-uno de sus súbditos.

-Si, necesito que hagas un inventario del tesoro real.

-¿Para que lo necesita?

-Para ponerle un alto a Sinbad.

-¿Piensa utilizarlo? Pero si ahora es suyo, no tiene que...

-El que no arriesga no gana. Además no me converti en el gobernante para volverme rico. Si no puedo ayudar a mi gente, ¿Entonces que sentido tiene?

-¡Enseguida señor!

-Mientras este en mis manos no voy a permitir que le quites la libertad a los habitantes de Kou.

En el mundo donde Aladdin es un mago.

El joven abre de a poco los ojos bastante confundido, la peli rosa se lanza hasta colocar el rostro sobre el pecho contrario sin dejar de llorar.

-Oh Aladdin, pensé que no ibas a despertar.

-¿En dónde estoy? Creí que íbamos a hablar con onisan de la quiebra del imperio.

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas?

-Ya sabes de...

Se sentó y miró contrariado a su alrededor.

-¿Eh?-se llevó suavemente la mano a la frente y observó todo dudoso. Como si no reconociera las cosas.

-¿Aladdin?

-Ah, lo siento, es solo que estoy un poco auturdido no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó.

-Te desmayaste. ¿Fue culpa de esas mariposas?

-¿De esas...?

Pronto llegaron a su mente las imágenes de lo ocurrido.

-¡Es verdad! ¿Cómo esta Kouha-kun?

-Bien, nos protegiste.

El chico suspiró aliviado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que...?-preguntó temeroso.

-Un par de horas.

-Ya veo, eso se debe a que el rukh me protegió.

-¿El qué?

-Rukh, es el nombre de esas mariposas. Lo supe por un sueño. Aunque no sé. Se veía tan real y tu también estabas ahí. Eras una princesa muy bonita.

La mayor oculto su rostro entre sus manos.

-Aunque yo era solo un niño. Quería ser tu amigo pero nos costó mucho por algunas cosas que habían ocurrido en el pasado.

-¿Y pudimos serlo?

-Si. Aunque luego comenzaron a pasar muchos problemas con el imperio en el qué vives. Solo que desperté antes de llegar al final.

-Que mal, espero que se hayan arreglado.

-Yo pienso que si. Después de todo estabas tu.

-Siempre esperas mucho de mi. No soy tan genial como crees y temo decepcionarte.

-Nunca lo harás.

-¿Y si me equivoco?

-No hay alguien en el mundo que no lo haga alguna vez.

-Siempre eres muy lindo.

El peli azul la tomo del mentón y depositó un suave beso en sus labios para luego sonreír.

-Eres la mejor chica que he conocido. Aún si te dan miedo las cosas las haces. Lo importante es jamás quedarse con las ganas. Vivir con arrepentimiento no es agradable. Supongo que me iré a casa. No quiero causar problemas.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si.

-También podría pedirle a mis hermanos que te dejaran quedar.

-No es necesario, pero muchas gracias por preocuparte.

-No vas a molestar a nadie.

-No es por eso. En realidad deseo evitar el encontrarme con tu madrastra.

-¿Es porque en su despacho hay muchas mariposas?

-Si, parece que en ese mundo son algo muy importante, y si ella tiene algo que ver prefiero que no sepa que estoy aquí.

-Supongo que será lo mejor.

Afuera de la habilitación les escuchaba Kouha que había ido por un vaso de agua para su hermana.

 _-Así que esa mujer tiene algo que ver. En-nii, Mei-nii y yo nunca hemos confiado en ella. Tiene una actitud extraña. Pero me confunde lo que dice Aladdin. ¿Un mundo donde mi hermana era princesa? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con los sueños que tenía En-nii de pequeño? ¿Debería decirle?_

El sonido de la puerta principal le hizo pegar un pequeño brinco al peli rosa. Unas características pisadas resonaban en de sitio, y vaya que las reconoció enseguida.

Se adentró al cuarto y antes de que los jóvenes pudieran hacer algún sonido les instó a guardar silencio.

-Gyokuen ha llegado. Deprisa, debes salir de aquí.

El peli azul asintío, abrió la ventana y bajó por ella realizando un elegante salto para detenerse y mover efusivamente la mano a modo de despedida y correr a toda prisa para que esa mujer no se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Al poco entró la azabache en la alcoba, analizó cada objeto en el sitio y luego sonrió.

-Hola pequeños. ¿Acaso tenemos visita?

-No, la oji fiusha.

-¿Entonces por qué las sábanas están desordenadas?

-Estaba durmiendo.

-¿A esta hora?

-Me sentí mareada, es todo.

-Ya veo. Bueno, me retiro necesito revisar algunos documentos. Si llega mi hijo les pido que le digan que vaya a verme.

-Dudo que quiera hablar contigo-Kouha.

-Mi pequeño Hakuryuu es un niño muy malo.

-No creo que él sea el problema.

-Eres muy insolente.

Sonrió maniáticamente aunque el joven fue el único que la vio. Sin embargo no es la primera vez que observa su verdadero yo.

-Si no tienes nada más que decir, ¿podrías retirarte?-con tono seco ligeramente hostil.

-No es necesario pedirlo. No tienen nada que pueda interesarme. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Kouen y Hakuryuu.

-¡Ya largate!

-Ja ja ja ja ja.

Los dos chicos sentían que se les revolvía el estómago del puro coraje. Si por ellos fuera ya la habrían golpeado cuando menos.

La oji celeste se retiró son maldad.

 _-Estas muy equivocado si crees que no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí Aladdin. Será muy divertido si nos vemos nuevamente. Me pregunto si será buena idea visitar a Sheba..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Notas finales.**

 **Hasta aquí otro capitulo XD. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen!**

 **Irara.-Si, son unas cositas tiernas XD. Oh si lo soy y todos los personajes en mis historias XD. Ja ja ja sería genial si Kouen lo hiciera, pero tendrán cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar ja ja y con respecto al lemon, solo puedo decir que escribo shota, cuando llegue llegara. Y no es que no tome en cuenta sus comentarios. Solo que alguna vez hice caso a lo que me dijeron en alguna historia y no me gustó el resultado final. Desde esa vez me decidí a no traicionar mi historia, aún así espero que te guste. Gracias por el apoyo! :)**

 **Noami Sonomi Kaname.-Ja ja ja pues Kouen no es tan histérico (no que va XD) aún así es sexy (?. Ja ja ja veo que andan preocupadas con el lemon, pues como digo todo a su paso y de manera natural. Ni yo sé cuando se dará XD. Oh si, habrán varias cosas que se interpondran en su camino. Y es que si bien me gusta que los personajes sean felices no se por qué me sale el drama tan natural ;^; aunque eso de separarlos un tiempo prolongado dudo que pase. Eso si rompería mi corazón (quién me entiende?) oh no puedo esperar para leer tu historia, y si es multicapítulos mejor:) de hecho reviso la página todos los días para ver si te animaste (aunque sin presión) oh que bueno que te gusta y gracias por los ánimos! Mentiría si dijera que no me afectan esos comentarios, pero luego de casi un año en esto pues al menos sigo adelante Ja ja ja :) eres rete tierna. Me caes genial! Cuídate mucho!**

 **megumi001.-Wow! Pues muchas gracias, no imaginaba que alguien que le mi no yaoi leyera mi yaoi me has hecho muy pero muy feliz! Oh si imagino que le caes bien a muchos, eres agradable, oh pues muchas gracias, bien, eres oficialmente mi amiga :). Yo a veces amo el lemon en fics normalmente no porque hay fandoms que me traumaron con el, pero si pienso que hay parejas que van naturalmente para allá XD. Mmm alguna postura? Pues no sé, como apenas voy empezando con el lemon no yaoi no se si me salga pero a ver como sale XD. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, fue genial verte otra vez. Cuídate mucho amiga!**

 **Nos vemos la próxima con la continuación!**


	8. ¿Por qué debería importarte?

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 8 ¿Por qué debería importarte el sufrimiento ajeno?**

 **.**

En el mundo donde Aladdin es un mago.

Alibaba despierta de muy buen humor, hablar con Morgiana le ha hecho ver las cosas de manera diferente. Se alista para ir al colegio y baja a tomar el desayuno, su hermano Sabhmad le mira como si le tuviera miedo, actitud común en el. Lo más sencillo sería tratarle como toda la vida, distante pero con respeto. Pero no hoy, se ha propuesto cambiar, ¿cómo se supone que lo haga si deja ir oportunidades como esta?

-Buenos días hermano, hace un magnífico clima, ¿no es así?-sonrió.

-S-Supongo.

-Aunque ha sido así últimamente. ¿Será porque estamos en primavera?

-T-tal vez.

-Espero que tengas un día maravilloso en el trabajo. Seguro que encargarse de la compañía es agotador.

-Son asuntos que no te conciernen-Abhmad que llegaba al comedor.

-No dije que...

-No creas que el quedar bien con nosotros te da derecho a algo.

-Ah no yo...

-Te lo he dicho antes, eres una basura de los barrios pobres, no te comparas a nosotros. Te falta clase, inteligencia y capacidad.

-Piensa lo que quieras, nunca me ha gustado que me regalen las cosas, lo que tenga voy a conseguirlo con mi esfuerzo.

-Son ese tipo de personas hipócritas las primeras en caer.

-Entonces asegurate de estar ahí cuando pase querido hermano, tal vez así tengas la oportunidad de burlarte en mi cara.

-Eres una gran molestia. Mejor me voy he perdido el apetito.

Así este les dejó solos, Alibaba continuaba degustando un cereal.

-No puedo creer que dejaras sin palabras a nuestro hermano.

-No siempre tendrá la razón. Estoy cansado de sentarme a escuchar sus reclamos en silencio.

-¿Sabes?-con timidez- siempre he pensado que eres un hombre increíble.

El rubio le miró sorprendido lo que provocó vergüenza en el azabache que desvió la mirada.

-Yo creí que no te agradaba.

-N-no es eso. Es solo que...

-No quieres pelear con Abhmad.

-S-si.

El menor se puso de pie, se colocó a un lado del chico y tocó su hombro animado.

-¡No te preocupes por eso!-sonrió-yo tampoco quiero que la familia se destruya porque no congeniamos. Con saber que no me detestas me doy por bien servido.

-Alibaba...

-Ahora me voy al colegio porque si no se me hace tarde. ¡Que te vaya genial en el trabajo!

El oji miel salió del sitio aún más contento. Se había dicho a si mismo que lucharía aunque tuviera que hacerlo solo, pero saber que cuenta con el apoyo sentimental de uno de sus hermanos, eso y la chica pelirroja que se lo surtió el otro día le dan fuerzas para continuar.

-¡Gracias Morgiana!

Grita con la mirada puesta hacia el cielo a la vez que una señora le mira extraño.

-Estas de muy buen humor ¿verdad Alibaba-chan?

-Oh buenos días Kougyoku, Hakuryuu.

-Buenos días Alibaba-dono.

El azabache siempre ha sido muy serio pero el rubio siempre tuvo la esperanza de que pudieran forjar una amistad. Sin embargo el día de hoy se ve un tanto distinto.

-¿Sucede algo Hakuryuu?-interrogó preocupado.

-No.

Incluso la respuesta fue más seca que de costumbre, es claro que algo le pasa y no confía en el para decirle. Así que decide no insistir más. Tampoco es que quiera hacerle enojar. Guardaron silencio algunos segundos, la situación se ha vuelto inesperadamente incómoda.

-Ah justo me tenía que encontrar al estúpido unicornio.

-Judal-el oji miel molesto-¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar fastidiando?

-No te hagas el idiota, bien que sabes la razón.

 _-De verdad soy estúpido. Prometi no meterme entre Kougyoku y Judal. No hay razón para hablarle de esa manera._

Respiró profundo y se inclinó ante el azabache que le miró intrigado.

-Lo siento, me he portado muy mal contigo, he sido injusto. Quiero pedirte perdón, me gustaría que empezaramos de nuevo, entiendo si no quieres y me guardas rencor, también...

Sintió un leve coscorrón en la cabeza, alzó la mirada y se encontró con la sonrisa traviesa del mayor.

-Nah eres demasiado melodramático para mi gusto. Hagamos de cuenta que nada pasó.

Cruzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y luego se acercó al oji celeste.

-Y ahora tu, ¿Por qué esa cara?

-Nada de importancia.

El más alto le miró divertido y acercó sus labios al oído de este para así poder susurrar algo que los demás no podrían oír.

-Tiene que ver con la mujer tosca que es tu compañera, ¿cierto?

-No sé de que me hablas, ahora si me disculpas no quiero llegar tarde al colegio.

Le pasó de largo y se alejó del grupo.

-Ya no lo molestes Judal-chan.

-En realidad lo estoy ayudando.

-Parece que estas de mejor humor. Te veías mal y me tenías preocupada.

-Ya sabes, asuntos de mi madre.

-¿Volvió a caer enferma?

-No exactamente pero tampoco es que este muy bien. Estoy cansado de pasarme la vida lamentandome de que el maldito de mi padre se murió, debió vivir más.

La joven le tomó entre sus brazos y le apapachó cual niño pequeño.

-No soy un mocoso y estoy bien. Lastima que no está el enano, me hubiera gustado besarte frente a el para ver que cara pone.

-¿Por qué no te agrada Aladdin?

-Mis razones tengo y no pienso compartirlas. Yo también me adelanto tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos vieja, unicornio.

-¡Fastidioso!-al unísono.

Viendo que Judal y Hakuryuu habían escapado decidieron caminar en completa tranquilidad, estaban a muy buen tiempo y querían platicar.

-¿Quién es Aladdin?-el rubio.

-Ah...

La peli rosa comenzó a mover sus manos inquieta y con cierto grado de torpeza, se puso colorada y comenzó a reír de forma tonta. Luego cubrió su rostro con las manos, aclararó la garganta y miró a su amigo de reojo.

-Es mi...novio.

-¡¿Tienes novio?!-estupefacto.

-¡¿Por qué esa cara Alibaba-chan?! ¡¿Crees que nadie podría enamorarse de mi?!-sus ojos estaban aquosos-¿Tan poca cosa te parezco?

-Todo lo contrario-dijo al tiempo que negaba violentamente con las manos y cabeza-siempre he pensado que eres la mujer más difícil de la creación. Tienes tantas virtudes pero no sé. No me parece que sea muy fácil enamorarte, me da curiosidad conocer a tu novio. ¿Es mayor?

-Ah...

-¿No?

-T-tiene quince.

-Oh, con que más joven.

-¡Óyeme que no estoy vieja!

-Ah no dije eso, es solo que tengo más curiosidad.

-Voy a verlo a su casa después de clase, por algunas cuestiones no pude darle la dirección de la empresa Kou así que voy por el.

-¿No era más sencillo mandarle un mensaje?

La peli rosa removió nerviosa su pie.

-Ah que tonto soy, seguro querías verlo. Entonces no quiero estorbar.

-Tienes que ir conmigo. Alguien debe protegerlo de mi.

-¿No será al revés?

-Confía en mi, es el quien necesita protección.

El mayor la miró confundido, pareciera que ve a una chica que no conocía pero está feliz porque se ve en verdad enamorada. Coloca su mano suavemente sobre su cabeza y le sonríe.

-Espero que sean muy felices Kougyoku.

-M-muchas gracias.

Sonó la campana del colegio y corrieron para no llegar tarde. Se metieron al aula y se dispusieron a tomar clases.

...

En otro salón Hakuryuu no dejaba de mirar a la pelirroja. De vez en cuando ella voltea en su dirección y el desvía la vista molesto frunciendo el ceño.

 _-¿Por qué estoy tan enojado? Si Morgiana-dono tuviera intenciones de salir con Alibaba-dono ya hubiera hecho algo. No, me niego a pensar que algo así sea posible. Debo hablar con ella. Ah pero cuando estoy en frente me gana la timidez. ¡No, no es momento para dudar! Si no le digo lo que siento es probable que no tenga otra oportunidad. Tendré que ser más directo._

Salieron a la hora de educación física. Estaban jugando un partido de socker mixto, es decir chicas y chicos componian los equipos, y como si fuera una señal del destino el azabache quedó en el mismo de su amada.

Se combinan tan bien que parece que lo han hecho toda la vida, los pases entre ellos no parecen otra cosa más que delicados y apasionados pasos de baile, incluso sus compañeros se hacen a un lado para darles libertad de movimiento. En los últimos minutos del encuentro Morgiana entrega al oji celeste el esférico en una potente patada que el es capaz de interceptar sin problemas, realiza el tiro y se convierte en gol. ¿Para qué mencionar el marcador de un equipo que terminó hecho polvo? La chica se retira a tomar un poco de agua en los bebederos.

-Buenos días Morgiana-dono, fue un gran pase.

-Es que eres muy bueno jugando.

El de pelo negro enjuagó su rostro y luego lo seco con una toalla fingiendo que ignoraba a la menor, lo cierto es que confesar lo que siente estaba resultando más complicado de lo que imaginó. Su boca se niega a emitir declaración alguna. Es cuando la joven esta a punto de irse que le toma de la muñeca.

-¿Qué sucede Hakuryuu-san...?

Sus labios se tocan en su agresivo y apasionado beso. Morgiana está sonrojada, el otro decidido al punto que no deja de admirarla para evitar perderse un solo instante. Cuando rompen el contacto la pelirroja se suelta bruscamente dejando al confundido y dolido muchacho tirado en el suelo al tiempo que huye lejos.

-Así que me rechazó...

...

Las clases finalizaron, Judal se perdió de vista y en el sitio ya solo quedaban Alibaba y Kougyoku.

-¿Entonces quieres conocerlo?-la menor.

-Solo si crees que no se enojará.

-Oh, no te preocupes, le mande un mensaje durante clases y dice que no hay problema.

-No te vi hacerlo.

-Ejem- orgullosa-para que veas que tengo mis trucos, bueno vamos que ya quiero verlo.

-Te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?

La peli rosa se sonrojó y escondió su rostro. Salieron en dirección al sitio mientras el oji miel se preguntaba muy seriamente como sería el novio de su amiga. Tiene sus dudas pues ella siempre ha sido un poco ingenua, no quiere que la lastimen pero tampoco desea hacer lo que ya hizo con Judal.

 _-Quince años, debe ser un chico muy bajito seguro Kougyoku es más alta. Bueno no tiene sentido que me haga miles de ideas si aún no lo he conocido._

-Aquí es Alibaba-chan.

-Oh llegamos muy rápido.

-No está muy lejos, pero te la pasaste en la luna.

El de hebras doradas río nervioso, y la chica tocó el timbre.

-¡Ahí voy!

Pronto les abrió un joven alto de largo cabello azulino que posee la más hermosa sonrisa del universo.

-¡Kougyoku!

Se lanzó en un efusivo abrazo a su novia que estaba colorada a su máxima capacidad.

-Oh lo siento, es que me emocioné al verte.

Dio un suave beso en su frente y luego sonrió al rubio que devolvió el gesto.

 _-Como que el hermano de su novio es algo cariñoso, me pregunto si no tiene problemas con eso._

-Alibaba-chan, este es Aladdin, mi novio.

El rubio se quedó impactado. Ese chico es su pareja...¡¿Que tiene quince años?!

-¡¿Pues qué te pasó?! ¡Eres más joven que yo y más alto!

-Ja ja ja no sé, genética quizá. Aunque mi padre no era muy alto, mmm eso o todos sus amigos eran demasiado grandes ja ja ja. Mucho gusto Alibaba-kun.

Extendió la mano y así se dieron un apretón amistoso. Ninguno soltó el agarre, sentían algo extraño sobre todo Aladdin.

 _-Me parece que lo conozco de algo, ¿será de aquel mundo con el que soñé el otro día? Ah no lo sé. Mis recuerdos están confusos._

-¿Aladdin? ¿Está todo bien?-su amada.

-Ah si, lo siento es que me quedé pensando en algo. Bienvenidos entonces, ¿Quieren tomar algo?

-Supongo que sería bueno.

-Entonces adelante.

Los invitados se quedaron sentados en la mesa en lo que el mago les servía un poco de agua. Su vista se poso varias veces de Alibaba a Kougyoku que platicaban muy emocionados y sonreían. Decenas de mariposas doradas les rodearon enseguida, lo que daba un espectáculo de lo más hermoso. Les llevó los vasos y platicaron un rato hasta que la chica le dijo que le llevaría a la empresa. Se despidieron de Alibaba en lo que ellos iban al sitio.

-¿Cómo te cayó Alibaba-chan?

-Muy bien, es alguien muy agradable.

-¿Verdad? Aunque yo ya tengo a mi chico favorito-sonrió.

El menor bajó la cabeza ruborizado.

- _Siempre eres tan lindo. Ni por un momento te pusiste celoso de mi relación con Alibaba-chan, tengo tanta suerte. Sin duda eres el ser más maravilloso que he conocido._

Llegaron a un enorme edificio de decenas de pisos de alto.

-Bienvenido al poderoso imperio Kou-dijo a modo de broma.

-¿Imperio?

-¿Sucede algo?

-Ah no, es solo que vaya, de verdad se ve impresionante.

-¿Verdad? En cuanto a diseño no se queda atrás de Alma Toran.

- _¡Solomon es un irresponsable! ¡Alguien así no debió convertirse en rey de Alma Toran!_

Una voz resonó en la cabeza del oji celeste. Lo que le dejó confundido así que solo atinó a sonreír al comentario de su pareja.

-Pues entremos.

Saludaron al de recepción y pronto subieron a la oficina de Kouha.

-Oh que bueno que hayan venido. ¿Hicieron travesuras en el camino?

-¡Hermano!-cubrió su rostro-no es como que hagamos eso todo el tiempo.

-¿Por qué no? Es de lo más natural en los jóvenes.

-Pero Aladdin solo tiene quince.

-Oh así que la lanzada eres tu.

-Uh...

-Kouha-kun-el menor se acercó al otro notando que su novia podría sufrir un colapso de vergüenza.

-¿Qué sucede niño mugriento?

-¿En qué necesitas que te ayude?

-Oh, pues con los documentos de por allá-señaló una pila enorme-no tengo prisa siempre y cuando lo acabes antes de esta semana.

-Esta bien.

El chico tomo asiento en un escritorio seguido de la chica que quería ayudar, luego de una hora el joven fue con su jefe.

-¿Es todo lo que tengo que hacer?

-Por ahora si, ¿tienes alguna duda?

-No, ya termine.

-¿Enserio?

-Si.

El oji fiusha le miró impactado. Sabe de lo bueno que es, lo notó el otro día, pero lo que hizo ahora no tiene nombre. Esta interesado en su nuevo ayudante y no solo por su habilidad, le recuerda mucho al pequeño magi del que solía hablarle Kouen cuando eran niños. Incluso desde que le miró la primera vez se sintió atraido por él, como si fuera un muy importante amigo.

-Si quieres puedes volver a casa, ya no hay nada más que hacer, puedes venir la próxima semana.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, me impresiona que lo hicieras en solo una hora.

-Es que solía ayudar a mi papá antes de...

-Oh lo siento, no era mi intención recordarte algo triste.

-No te preocupes, bueno aprovechando que no hay nada más por hacer quiero visitar a mi madre en el hospital.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-su novia.

-Claro, sería genial poder presentarlas.

-Vayan con cuidado, si algo se ofrece no duden en llamarme.

-Gracias.

...

En el hospital donde está internada Sheba.

Una mujer de largo cabello azabache y ojos celestes llegó a la recepción preguntando en que habitación se encuentra internada la madre de Aladdin. Como no es familiar se negaron a darle tal información, así que utilizó su magia y se dirigió al sitio.

Sus pasos resonaban por todo el lugar mientras muchas mariposas negras la rodeaban. Llegó sin trabajo a donde Sheba y colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de esta de modo cariñoso.

-Siempre tienes mala suerte. No una sino dos veces perdiste a Solomon. ¿Vas a permitir que te pase lo mismo con Aladdin? Si no despiertas es lo que va a pasar, ¿o acaso quieres seguir a tu esposo al más allá? Tienes una responsabilidad como madre. Yo también la tengo y lo entendí gracias a mi pequeño Hakuryuu. Quizá no sea el tipo de amor que el quisiera, pero es el único que alguien que ha caído en la depravación puede dar. Escucha, aún no te perdono que te hayas quedado con Solomon, estoy segura de que sabías que también me gustaba, pero esto no lo hago por ti o por él, es por Aladdin. El me dio una segunda oportunidad y odio tener deudas. Si te dejo como estas no vas a despertar jamás. No creo que sea la mejor manera de ayudarte pero es lo único que puedo hacer. Si tanto te importa tu hijo lucha por el. Pelea contra el rukh oscuro que entrará en tu cuerpo.

Gyokuen tomo su báculo e introdujo gran cantidad de magoi en Sheba, al principio no reaccionó ya que no es el tipo de energía que posee. Pero pasados algunos minutos comenzó a mover los dedos, satisfecha la mujer sonrió.

-Todo depende de ti. Ya no les debo nada.

Dijo para luego retirarse.

...

Kougyoku y Aladdin llegaron al hospital.

Luego de anotarse como visitantes en la recepción fueron a la habitación de Sheba, el joven temblaba visiblemente nervioso.

-¿Qué ocurre Aladdin?

-Estoy emocionado porque podré presentarte a mi mamá. Sabrá que tengo una bonita novia muy amable.

Los dos sonrieron, se pararon frente a la puerta y el menor fue el primero en hacerse paso. Se quedó de pie congelado provocando que la chica se estrellara contra su espalda, esta se pasó por un costado y se sorprendió de ver que su amado miraba atónito al frente.

-Mamá...

Kougyoku pasó su vista del chico a su progenitora, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Pues Sheba estaba despierta. El peli azul corrió hasta quedar a un lado suyo al igual que su pareja. Aladdin tomo la mano de su madre que volteó a mirarle. Algo no está bien, no es la amorosa mujer de sus recuerdos, se ve molesta, ¿acaso la hizo enojar?

-Mamá yo...

-No quiero que me toques.

-¿Eh?

-Si no hubieras querido hacer ese viaje nada de esto habría pasado.

El joven estaba en shock, lo que su madre dijo es exactamente lo mismo que el ha pensado todos estos años.

-Lo siento.

-Con eso no traeras de vuelta a Solomon, me quitaste al amor de mi vida. No te voy a perdonar jamás.

Su hijo bajó la mirada consternado, no esperaba que su madre le guardara un rencor tan profundo, Kougyoku quería decir algo pero la mano de Aladdin apretando con fuerza la suya le indico que no era apropiado.

-No quiero volver a verte.

Aladdin sintió un dolor profundo en su pecho como pocos, muy parecido al del día de la tragedia. No sabía que hacer estaba confundido, alterado y herido, así que hizo lo de toda la vida, sonrió de manera bella.

-Entonces me retiro, estaré afuera esperando por si te dan de alta y pueda llevarte a casa.

-No voy a volver, no quiero estar contigo. ¿Acaso no entiendes que te odio?

-Pero yo te quiero mucho.

Los jóvenes salieron de la habitación y luego de haber informado a los médicos que Sheba había despertado se acercaron a uno de los sillones, donde el peli azul dejó caer todo su peso mirando sin interés el techo.

-Estoy aquí si necesitas hablar.

-Gracias.

Pero Aladdin se mantuvo en silencio. Dolía tanto que de emitir un solo comentario estaba seguro de que su corazón se vería destruido en un millón de pedazos.

 _-Nunca creí que me diría algo así, pero tiene razón el accidente fue mi culpa. Si yo no hubiera sugerido que saliéramos, bueno en realidad fue papá pero no me negué. Además el rukh me protegió pero ellos no tuvieron la misma suerte, no quiero ver llorar o sufrir a mamá. ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

Pasaron varias horas y estaba atardeciendo.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir a casa.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

Kougyoku no pudo contener el llanto. Su novio esta emocionalmente destrozado y aún así se preocupa por ella.

-No, estaré bien pero prometeme que si necesitas algo me llamaras por teléfono.

-Lo haré, gracias.

-No. ¡No esta bien! ¡Las cosas no debieron salir así! ¡No tienes la culpa! No es...justo.

Se arrodilló en el suelo a la vez que dejaba fluir las gotas saladas en sus orbes. Aladdin se acercó a ella y le tomó entre sus brazos ayudando a que tomara asiento a un lado suyo.

-Creo que hoy no puedo llorar, siento que tengas que hacerlo por mi.

-Eres un tonto, tu eres el que más está sufriendo.

Y así, en un cálido contacto lleno de amor pasaron un par de horas en las que por fin el chico logró dormir un poco. Sin moverse Kougyoku cogió su móvil y le habló a Kouha para decirle que se quedaría con su novio pues Sheba ya había despertado.

Por la mañana la chica se despertó, no así el menor que seguro estaba deprimido por lo que le dijera su madre. Se soltó de los brazos de este y tocó con suavidad su frente para retirar un poco de cabello y darle un beso. Pudo notar que tenía los ojos algo hinchados, seguramente por llorar mientras ella dormía.

- _Odio que le pasen estas cosas a una persona tan buena como lo eres tu mi amor._

El joven abrió de a poco sus orbes y le miró cansado.

-Buenos días-dijo con voz débil.

-¿Estas bien?

-Mejor que nunca-apenas si sonrió.

Ese gesto la preocupó demasiado, daba la impresión de que se quedaría dormido para no despertar jamás.

-Deberías ir al colegio, no quiero que pierdas clases por mi culpa.

-Eso no importa.

-Claro que si...no siempre se puede ir aunque se quiera. No pierdas algo tan valioso por mi, prometo que estaré bien.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si.

La peli rosa le hizo caso y se marchó a su casa para cambiarse de ropa y asistir al colegio. Aunque la última vista que tuvo de su novio le dejó preocupada, en verdad se veía mal, como si no fuera a verlo otra vez. Apenas dio unos pasos fuera del hospital giró sobre ellos y volvió notando que su pareja no estaba. Estuvo a punto de entrar al cuarto de Sheba hasta que escuchó la voz de Aladdin, así que guardo silencio pero se mantuvo ahí en caso de que le necesitara.

-El médico dice que aún no puedo llevarte a casa, necesitan hacer más exámenes para asegurarse de que todo esta bien.

-...

-¡Pero no te preocupes! Una vez que estemos en nuestro hogar prometo hacer algo muy rico de comer para festejar, ¿sabes? Hace poco que tengo una novia muy linda, es la chica que estaba conmigo hace unas horas, quería presentartela porque...

Como el chico se acercó a su madre esta le tomo con fuerza por el cuello con intención de asfixiarle, en verdad parecía querer matarle, ¿cómo es posible que tenga tal energía si ha despertado luego de tres años? Y las notó, las mariposas negras rodeando a la mujer que le dio la vida.

-¡Ack!

No pudo contener el grito pues en verdad dolía, en ese momento Kougyoku entró en la habitación, quedó impactada por la escena pero cuando quiso hacer algo su novio le miró negando con la cabeza débilmente.

-Esta bien...si eso alivia un poco la pérdida de papá...no quiero ver llorar a mi mamá...

La chica estaba confundida, ¿qué hacer? No puede simplemente golpear a la suegra porque con eso herira al chico. Pensándolo bien, ¿qué importa? Si no hace algo ¡le va a matar!

Se acercó corriendo cuando Aladdin cayó al piso.

-¡Cof cof cof!

Tosía con violencia intentando regular el oxígeno que dolía al pasar cual si fuera un cuchillo. Kougyoku le ayudó a poner en pie y como pudo se sentó en la cama, pero todo era distinto. Era la mujer cariñosa de sus recuerdos que no podía dejar de llorar e incluso temblaba por la culpabilidad de casi asesinar a su pequeño.

-L-lo siento...Aladdin, no fue...

Ya más recuperado el menor se acercó y la tomó entre sus brazos, todos lloraban conmovidos. Sheba ha logrado cambiar ese rukh negro en dorado gracias al amor que tiene por su hijo.

-¡Gracias por volver!-emitió el joven una y otra vez.

Al fin tenía de vuelta un poco de la familia que perdió, Kougyoku apretaba su mano con fuerza haciéndole saber que le apoyaba. Así, se vio acompañado por las dos mujeres más importantes en su vida. Incluso el dolor en su cuello no se compara a la enorme felicidad que siente en su pecho.

...

En la mansión de los Ren.

No hay nadie en casa a excepción de Gyokuen que una vez arreglado el asunto con Sheba decidió pasar a su hogar para recoger algunos documentos. Sonríe con maldad, si, no es una buena persona, pero tenía una deuda que saldar con Aladdin. Sin embargo tampoco está segura de que lo que hizo vaya a funcionar. También podría volver loca a la peli rosa e incluso provocar que asesinara a su hijo. En cuyo caso ya no es su asunto. Pero algo así es normal, ha caído en la depravación. El único tipo de amor y agradecimiento que sabe dar es uno enfermo.

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse, siendo la hora que es solo puede ser una persona, una que le ha evitado los últimos años. Pero algo le dice que no lo hará ahora.

-Hola mi pequeño Hakuryuu.

Este le miró con odio, no fue un buen día y encontrarla no estaba en sus planes, se ve tan abatido que da pena, bueno en caso de ser ella otra persona.

-No sé que te ocurrió mi pequeño, pero si hay un consejo que puedo darte como tu madre.

-No quiero nada de ti.

-Aún así lo diré, deberías tomar las cosas que quieres cuando lo deseas.

-¿Aún si eso lastima a alguien importante?

-Yo también dejé ir cosas y me arrepentí de ello. Si algo aprendí es que nadie valorará tu sufrimiento ni tendrá consideración. Si le haces daño a alguien, ¿qué más da?-extendió su mano amistosamente-si alguien debe llorar hasta morir que sean los demás y no nosotros, ¿No lo crees?

Hakuryuu sabía que era un mal consejo, que era incorrecto y que le llevaría al peor destino posible. Pero aún así...tomo su mano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Y bueno aquí ando con otro capítulo y una terrible fiebre que no se va pero ya que XD.**

 **Irara.-Ni que lo digas, soy la primera que se dio cuenta de ello por eso ya no lo hago, por fortuna fue una serie de cinco capítulos, pero no cambia lo que pasó. Oh si Gyokuen es perversa y buena a su manera (? Oh si de Kouen saldrá más adelante. Bueno y ya sabrás que pasó con Sheba :) gracias por comentar :).**

 **Noami Sonomi Kaname.-** **Si. Lloraría mucho si les hago algo así, aunque creo que en mis manos luego les va peor y eso que no es mi intención. Pero que se le va a hacer si el drama es lo que se me da más natural? ;~; ja ja ja si, todos odiamos a Gyokuen, yo me uno a quemar su rancho XD. Oh que bueno que me avisas más o menos para cuando la historia, así la espero más tranquila :). Yo también quiero más Alakou ;~; Ohaka-sama es mala. Oh que bueno que no hiciste spoiler, eso podría romper mi corazón y luego quien escribe el final? XD. Oh que bueno que te gustara el capitulo ;~; me haces tan feliz! :). Oh ;/: (carita sonrojada) me halaga que mi fic te parezca un vicio hecho cien por ciento con amor! Aunque no conozco la serie de la que me hablas ;~;. Y con respecto a tu pregunta pues podría decirse que un poco de ambas, sobre todo la primera, ya saldrá más en la historia. Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Y creo que me iré a dormir que mi mente ya anda paseando por el piso XD.**

 **Los quiero mucho, hasta la próxima! VIVA EL ALAKOU!**


	9. Para sentirme aún más cerca de ti

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **Notas del capítulo. ADVERTENCIA. Para aquellos que no gusten de ello este capítulo contiene lemon, aunque no es explícito por aquello de la clasificación, pero no es mi intención traumar a nadie. Recuerden el que avisa no es traidor XD.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9 Para sentirme aún más cerca de ti.**

 **.**

El peli azul va caminando muy animado en busca del médico encargado para que le den los papeles del alta de su madre en compañía de Kougyoku. Tiene una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-¿Estas muy feliz verdad?

-Si-con las mejillas sonrojadas y ojos llenos de ilusión-mamá me hacia mucha falta. Además no me gustaba verla así. Cada día que pasa es uno menos que puede disfrutar.

-No lo había visto de esa manera.

-Por eso voy a esforzarme para hacerla muy feliz.

-Cuentas con mi ayuda para lo que se ofrezca.

-Gracias.

 _-Vaya, actúa tan normal. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Siempre es tan amable, a veces me preocupa. No quiero que nadie le haga daño pero está rodeado de tantas situaciones extrañas que me confunde. Lo que ocurrió con Hakuei, ese día que estábamos con mi hermano Kouha y ahora lo de su madre. Pareciera que alguien quisiera quitarlo de su camino. ¿Por qué? ¿En que les afecta? Aladdin es incapaz de herir a alguien, ¿o ese es el problema? Como me frustra no poder ver esas mariposas creo que dijo que se llama rukh a voluntad, al menos así podría ayudarlo. Pero me niego a sentirme patética, eso no beneficiará a nadie. Un paso a la vez. Por ahora estoy más relajada, con su madre en casa ya no viviré pensando de lo que podría pasarle de estar solo. Aunque espero que no le signifique tanto trabajo. Entre la empresa, sus funciones, su madre y la escuela...¿Aladdin asiste al colegio? Tengo la impresión de que no es el caso, pero es muy inteligente e incluso pudo ayudarme con la tarea, ¿acaso se saltó grados? ¡Ah! ¡Que ganas de preguntar! Pero a nadie le agradan los entrometidos. Aunque igual me da la respuesta con una sonrisa como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Pero igual no quiero abusar de su buena voluntad. Ya me siento aprovechada, como que lo estoy corrompiendo. Debería dejar de pensar en tantas cosas y poner atención al médico. Tiene rato que me ve extraño y yo solo asiento con la cabeza como si fuera una tonta. Si quiero ayudar el momento de escuchar es ahora._

-Parece que no hubo ningún problema con los estudios Aladdin-el médico a cargo-aunque me parece curioso. En todos los años que llevó de carrera no había visto un caso similar. Treinta y siete meses en coma y su cuerpo esta como si nada.

-¿Eso quiere decir que...?

-Que puede realizar cualquier actividad con entera normalidad.

-¡¿Incluso caminar?!

-Bueno necesitará hacer algunos ejercicios puesto que a sus músculos les hace falta ejercicio, pero si, con el tiempo podrá hacerlo.

-¿Tengo que traerla al hospital para eso?

-Para ciertas revisiones pero la terapia es sencilla en su caso, como dije es único, tu mismo puedes hacerlo si así lo deseas.

-¡Si! ¡Haré lo que sea necesario!

-¿No es un poco irresponsable dejarla ir sin más?-Kougyoku.

-Normalmente no sería de esta manera, pero como dije su caso es especial.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡No sé como pagar por todo lo que ha hecho!

-Eres tu quien puso todo de su parte para que ella pudiera recibir tratamiento-removió con suavidad los cabellos del chico al tiempo que mostraba una enorme sonrisa-me da mucho gusto saber que ya no tienes que pagar una enorme cuenta. Siendo sincero me preocupa tu salud.

-Hace poco Aladdin tenía fiebre-la peli rosa.

-¡¿Y por qué no me dijiste?!-alterado.

-Ah yo...-nervioso-¡No quería molestar!

-¡Es mi trabajo!-le dió un zape y le miró molesto-¡¿Acaso quieres hacerme enojar?!

-¿Qué no lo estas ya?

-¡Aladdin!-llegó un hombre rubio que se le pegó cual lapa al aludido.

-¡Deja de consentirlo! ¡Por eso no se cuida!

-¡Tu cállate estúpido Sphintus!

-¡Deja de decirme así!

-¡Dejen de gritar! ¡Estamos en un hospital!-la joven.

-Hace rato me lo pregunto, ¿quién es esta chica?-Titus.

-Ah es-ruborizado-mi novia Ren Kougyoku.

El par quedó boquiabierto, pero fue el rubio quien le tomó animosamente de las manos.

-¡Sabía que algún día encontrarías a la indicada! ¡Muchas felicidades!

-¡Gracias!

-Has crecido tan rápido-el moreno-más te vale respetarla-se acercó al oído del menor-¿aún sigues tocando los pechos de las jovencitas?

El peli azul desvío la mirada incómodo.

-¿Acaso lo haces con ella?

-¡Sphintus-kun!

-¿Fue un si o un no?

-Ya deja de molestarlo, eres un pesado.

-Y me lo dice quien no deja de insultarme todo el día. Aún me pregunto por qué somos amigos. Debo ser un masoquista.

-O no eres tan inteligente como lo creías.

-Solía pensar que lo era, pero Aladdin y tu se encargaron de bajar mi autoestima.

-¿Aladdin hizo algo así? Pero es muy lindo-su pareja.

-Oh, que no te engañe su tierna sonrisa, este niño es un demonio.

-¡No es verdad!-se defendia.

-¿Ah no? ¿Ya no recuerdas lo que le hiciste a la jefa de enfermeras Myers?

-Uy estúpido Sphintus ni me lo recuerdes, esa vez casi lo mata y a nosotros de paso por andarlo ayudando.

-¿Qué hizo?-la peli rosa picada en su curiosidad.

-Si continúan con sus cosas no pagaré la cuenta y les echaré la culpa de ello.

-Chantajista-el oji esmeralda.

- _Vaya, Aladdin no es todo dulzura como pensé. Parece que tiene su lado perverso. ¡Y se ve tan sexy! ¿Tendrá también una personalidad explosiva? Me gustaría mucho verlo enojado aunque no conmigo. No soy muy paciente, si nos llegamos a pelear no quiero ni ver en que acabaria todo. Aunque en realidad son puras suposiciones, bien podría ser muy tranquilo. Todo lo relacionado a él me llena de curiosidad. Es como un interesante libro que espera ser leído. ¿Qué tanto me sorprenderás? Solo espero no ser muy aburrida. Los interesantes son mis hermanos, bueno Koumei no tanto porque se queda dormido en todos lados. Pensándolo bien no es algo común. ¿Será que mi familia es extraña?_

-Por cierto-el moreno a la peli rosa-soy Sphintus Carmen, y este sujeto odioso es Titus Alexius, somos los médicos que estuvieron a cargo de Sheba y también amigos de Aladdin. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta es un irresponsable que pone antes a los demás que a si mismo por lo que suele ser descuidado con su salud-extiende una tarjeta con su número de celular-si llegas a ver que está enfermo no dudes en llamarme.

-Lo prometo, muchas gracias.

-No soy un descuidado.

-¡Claro que si!-el trío.

-Uh.

Luego de algunas indicaciones por parte de los mayores volvieron a la habitación de Sheba en donde ya les esperaba en compañía de una enfermera. El chico le colocó cuidadosamente sobre una silla de ruedas.

-Muchas gracias por todo onesan.

-Fue un placer, eres una persona muy amable, estoy segura de que pasarán cosas muy buenas en tu vida. Jamás te des por vencido. Me da gusto saber que al fin podrás estar con tu madre, pero te voy a extrañar.

Su novia no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda, un tanto celosa. Pero se decía una y otra vez que solo era una chica amable. Salieron del hospital para llegar a la casa del menor. Sheba no dijo nada pero vaya que estaba confundida con algunas cosas. Luego de que Kougyoku y Aladdin prepararan la comida y la degustaran platicaron un rato de algunas cosas sin sentido.

-Es hora de irme, necesito pedir la tarea y hacerla.

-Te llevo a casa-su novio.

-No te preocupes, es temprano además tengo ganas de pasar a la empresa para dar una sorpresa a mis hermanos.

-¿Segura?

-Si.

-Pero vete con cuidado.

-Lo prometo. Nos vemos luego, espero que se sienta mejor muy pronto-a su suegra.

-Gracias-sonrió.

La joven les dejó solos y se hizo un silencio de algunos minutos.

-¿Cómo te sientes mamá?

-Bien.

-Algo te molesta, ¿cierto?

-Más bien es algo que me tiene inquieta...¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado del accidente?

-Casi tres años.

-¿Y Solomon?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-Mi memoria es un poco confusa, siento como si no hubiera sido yo, hasta que tu sabes.

-Papá...murió.

Los orbes rosados se llenaron de lágrimas pero se armó de coraje para mostrar una sonrisa a modo de apoyo para su hijo.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti Aladdin, seguiste adelante aún sin nosotros.

-No fue sencillo, los extrañaba mucho.

-Yo también, aún encerrada en mis sueños no dejaba de pensar en ti, al menos eso lo recuerdo. Tuviste que dejar la escuela, ¿cierto?

-No exactamente. Los profesores me ayudaron y me inscribieron a un programa piloto por mis buenas calificaciones. Así que pude saltarme cursos presentando los exámenes, ya terminé la universidad.

Su madre le miró pasmada.

-Eres increíble, pero debió ser estresante.

-No en realidad, tuve mucha ayuda.

 _-Siendo sincero hubo ocasiones en las que tenía deseos de rendirme. Estudiar tanto en tan poco tiempo fue agotador pero al menos tengo una muy buena memoria como papá. Quiero pensar que me apoya desde donde quiera que esté. Pero entre el colegio, el hospital, el trabajo y las labores del hogar enfermé varias veces. Supongo que por eso Sphintus-kun y Titus-kun estan enojados. Pero durante todo este tiempo no tuve a quien pedir ayuda. Mi abuelo me dio la espalda y Ugo-kun me abandonó. Pero no quiero contarle nada de esto. No quiero que se sienta culpable de algo que no fue su responsabilidad. Fue un accidente...¿lo fue? Siempre he tenido el extraño presentimiento de que todo fue planeado. Supongo que el estrés me lleva rápidamente a la paranoia, bueno no creo que sea el caso, solo estoy cansado. Si, ayer no dormi más que unos quince minutos. Me siento tan cansado, tan cansado. Quisiera dormir ahora mismo. Creo que tiene rato que mamá me dice algo pero no logro poner atención, tan agotado. ¿Qué me pasa?_

-¡Aladdin!-la peli rosa que le removia de los hombros, pero su pequeño se había quedado dormido. Retiró algunos menchones de su rostro notando que descansaba placidamente, incluso tenía una expresión de completa serenidad.

- _Lo siento, has tenido que trabajar tanto. Espero recuperarme pronto. Soy tu madre debería ser quien cuide de ti y no al revés, pero me alegra ver que te has convertido en un joven confiable y apuesto. Tengo ganas de preguntarte muchas cosas. ¿Quién es la chica que estaba con nosotros? Me da la impresión de que me lo has dicho y era importante pero no lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué no vives en la mansión? ¿Qué ha sido de Alma Toran? ¿Cómo esta tu salud? Tantos detalles grandes y pequeños, pero esta vez poseo lo necesario para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Has crecido tanto, me recuerdas mucho a Solomon, seguramente te cuida en donde quiera que este. Lo extraño e imagino que tu también. Pero me hace muy feliz que te hayas salvado, no habría soportado el perderlos a los dos. Gracias por aferrarte a la vida mi amor. Ya no necesitas cargar solo con todo. Si tienes problemas cuenta conmigo._

...

En la mansión de los Ren.

La peli rosa tomaba un baño para relajar el cuerpo.

 _-Siento haber mentido Aladdin, pero sospecho que estas agotado, han sido muchas cosas y dormiste muy poco. Si me quedaba te obligarías a conversar y tienes cosas más importantes que hacer en compañía de tu madre. Espero que de esta manera ya no tengas tantas responsabilidades. Estoy preocupada. Siempre piensas en todos antes de ti, esos extraños médicos tienen razón y si bien amo que seas tan lindo y considerado no puedo evitar el sentirme ansiosa. Por si fuera poco hay algo en esta situación que no termina de convencerme. He sabido de casos en que la gente despierta sin más de un coma. Pero mi intuición me dice que no es el caso. Aunado a ello Sheba trato de asesinarte. ¿Estas seguro a su lado? ¿Será consecuencia de todo el tiempo que pasó dormida? ¿O es algo parecido a lo que ocurrió con Hakuei? ¿Por qué esas mariposas negras parecen odiarte tanto? ¿O le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto?_

Hundió su cuerpo entero en el agua, dejando su mente en blanco, también está cansada y tiene cosas que hacer, como llamar a uno de sus compañeros, pedir la tarea y hacerla.

- _No quiero ir mañana.-soplaba creando burbujas._

 _-"No todos tienen la oportunidad de asistir al colegio, aunque quieran."_

 _-¿Estabas hablando de ti Aladdin? ¿Eres feliz? ¿O has visto tanto por los demás que no lo sabes? ¡Ah ojalá me hubiese podido quedar a tu lado! Cada día me siento más cómoda en tu compañía. Te extraño._

Salió de la tina, seco su cuerpo, se puso ropa limpia y se dispuso a llamar por teléfono.

 _-Alibaba-chan._

 _-¡Oh Kougyoku! ¡Que bueno que me hablas! Estaba preocupado. ¿Estas bien? ¿Ocurrió algo malo con tu novio?_

 _-No, Aladdin está bien, solo le acompañé en algunas cosas importantes. Necesito un favor._

 _-Si claro._

 _-¿Me podrías decir que dejaron de tarea?_

 _-Claro, es más para que sea más fácil te lo mando por correo._

 _-¡No tienes que tomarte tantas molestias!_

 _-¡No es molestia!-guardó silencio algunos segundos._

 _-¿Ocurre algo?_

 _-¿Hakuryuu está en tu casa?_

 _-¿Eh? No, no creo. Tiene rato que llegué y solo estoy yo. ¿Por?_

 _-Tampoco asistió a clases. Me pareció extraño con lo responsable que es pero ya que tu tampoco lo hiciste creí que se debía a un asunto familiar, veo que no es el caso. Estoy preocupado._

 _-Yo también, hace unos días que lo noto raro. Pero no ha querido hablar conmigo así que desconozco la razón._

 _-Quizá yo la sé._

 _-¿Y cuál es?_

 _-Tengo la impresión de que me mira con hostilidad desde que estoy con Morgiana._

 _-¿Hakuryuu-chan? ¿Seguro? Digo, podrá ser muy serio y correcto pero de ahí a que te odie sin razón._

 _-Hay una, creo que le gusta._

 _ **-Así que era ella de quien me hablaba, si, incluso Aladdin dijo que algo así era posible. Todos se dieron cuenta menos yo. Debo poner más atención a mi entorno, de esta manera no podré hacer nada, no podré proteger nada.**_

 _-Gracias por confiar en mi Alibaba-chan. Hablaré con el en cuanto tenga la oportunidad._

 _-Solo ten cuidado._

 _-Es mi hermanastro, no me haría daño._

 _-Eso espero, nos vemos._

 _-Adiós._

Luego de diez minutos le llegaron varios documentos a su correo y se dispuso a leerlos. Llegó un momento en que le dio sed y bajó a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua, cuando escuchó la puerta de principal abrirse. Corrió para saludar al recién llegado esperando que no fuera Hakuei pues sin importar cuanto la defienda su novio no la tolera. Suspira aliviada al encontrarse con el hermano.

-Bienvenido Hakuryuu-chan.

-Muchas gracias Kougyoku-sonrió como de costumbre lo que brindo confianza a la peli rosa.

-No fui al colegio porque estuve con Aladdin en el hospital.

-¿Le ocurrió algo malo? ¿Volvió a enfermar?

-No, su madre ha despertado.

-Que buena noticia.

-Si-sonrió-¿Qué tal te fue a ti? ¿Te encontraste con Judal-chan?

-No fui, tenía algunas cosas que hacer. Pero sin duda lo haré mañana.

- _Por un momento pensé que iba a mentir, no creo que Alibaba-chan este equivocado pero no me parece que su actitud sea distinta lo que usualmente es. ¿Debería dejar de molestarle? Tampoco es mi intención que se enojé, aunque no es algo común en el._

-¿Ocurre algo Kougyoku? Te veo preocupada.

-¡Ah no! Solo pensaba en Aladdin. Como que últimamente no dejo de pensar en el.

-Te entiendo.

-¿Algún día me presentarás a la chica que te gusta?

-Mejor aún, a mi novia.

-¿Tienes?

-Aún no, pero dentro de poco.-sonrió de lado-ahora si me disculpas iré a hacer mi tarea.

Y se retiró del sitio ante la mirada atónita de su familiar.

- _¿Qué fue eso? Me pareció que veía a Judal-chan. Con esa mirada perversa. Cada día entiendo menos lo que está pasando. ¿Y si le ocurre algo parecido a su loca hermana? ¿Será peligroso si se acerca a Aladdin? ¡Necesito hablar de esto con alguien!_

 _..._

La chica se quedó dormida sobre su escritorio hasta que un delicado roce sobre su espalda le despertó. Pronto se dio cuenta de que era Kouen que le había cubierto con una frasada.

-¡Hermano!

Se sonrojó avergonzada mientras el señaló que tenía algo adherido a su rostro. Subió su mano y se encontró con una hoja.

-¡Que pena!-cubría su rostro con sus manos.

-Lo mismo le ocurre a Koumei con mucha frecuencia, supongo que es de familia.

-Ja ja ja ja quizá-risa nerviosa.

-No es bueno que te exijas tanto. Podrías colapsar.

-Además no es recomendable para la piel-el peli rosa con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Kouha-onisama! ¡Lo siento, no te había visto!

-Lo sé~ pero no te culpo En-nii se lleva todos los reflectores.

-¿Cuáles?-temerosa.

-No te preocupes es solo uno de mis tantos arranques de locura.

-N-no deberías jugar con ello. Lo que le sucedió a tu madre no fue agradable.

El chico puso expresión de seriedad y tomó asiento de manera elegante sobre el lecho sin despegar ni un momento la mirada de su hermana.

-Lo sé, pero de nada sirve sentarse a llorar las desgracias. Además...

-¿Además?-pasó saliva.

-La vida es bella~.

-Bien dicho Kouha-el pelirrojo.

-¿Y Koumei-onisama?

-Dormido en su habitación. En-nii tuvo que llevarle, se quedó dormido.

-Trabaja mucho, debería descansar más.

-Es muy terco, después de todo es un Ren.

-Me impresiona que ustedes estén como si nada.

-Es que no somos humanos~. Es el poder que te da la sensualidad.

-Uh.

-Ya enserio Kougyoku, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Vaya, te diste cuenta. Necesito hablar con ustedes, ¿tienen tiempo?

-Para la familia siempre hay. Así tenga que matar a alguien.

-¡No cometas un crimen!

Y así la joven se dispuso a contar toda la situación, desde Aladdin a Hakuryuu. Al finalizar el par le miraba con increíble seriedad luego de haberse dirigido una mirada cómplice.

-Entonces Hakuei y Hakuryuu se han comportado de manera inusual.-el más alto.

-Si.

-Te seré sincero, hace mucho que sospecho de Gyokuen. He tenido sueños donde veo otro mundo. En el siempre están ustedes que son príncipes de un imperio llamado Kou.

 _-Ahora que lo pienso Aladdin pareció sorprenderse cuando mencioné que Kou lo era. ¿Estará relacionado a los sueños de mi hermano?_

-Kouha me habló acerca de tu novio.

La chica quedó boquiabierta.

-No te preocupes, ninguno tiene la intención de interferir. Las relaciones afectivas solo corresponden a los involucrados. No tenemos porque imponer nuestros ideales en ustedes. Eso si, si te hace llorar no prometo contenerme de darle una golpiza.

- _¡Que horror! ¡Si lo hace lo mata! ¡¿Aladdin será bueno peleando?! ¡Seguro que se ve apuesto haciéndolo! ¡Ah pues deja de desvariar Kougyoku!_

-Gracias hermano, pero es una muy buena persona, dudo que haga algo así.

-Por eso lo digo. Me recuerda mucho a cierto chico. Hay una historia que necesito contarte.

-¿Eh? Si, claro.

Y de esa manera se inicio una muy larga historia.

...

Por otro lado, Aladdin tiene un sueño de otra vida, esta vez inducido por el rukh dorado que busca protegerle.

Inicio del flash back.

En el mundo de magi.

La guerra y los conflictos por fin llegaron a su final gracias al cuarto magi y su candidato. Había fiesta y regocijo por todos lados, incluso el rey de Sindria que había logrado entrar en razón. El peli azul caminaba ya como un apuesto joven por los corredores del imperio Kou mientras se escuchaba una canción. Buscaba a la que hace poco se hiciera su novia y la encontró mirando el cielo desde una de las enormes ventanas. Llegó sigiloso con una enorme sonrisa y le tomó por la cintura.

-Ah, hola Aladdin.

-Hola-sonrió-¿en que piensas?

-Estoy agradecida de que podamos disfrutar de la paz. Y todo te lo debo a ti.

-Eso no es verdad, este mundo eligió por si mismo su destino.

-Siempre eres muy sencillo. Si hubieras permitido que Sinbad se saliera con la suya esto no sería posible. ¿De donde sacas tanta fuerza?

-Me la das tu.

-Oh Aladdin, te amo tanto.

-Yo también.

Se abrazaron y continuaron besando por un largo período de tiempo.

-Aladdin...

-¿Si?

-Estoy lista.

-¿Eh?

-Quiero que me hagas el amor.

-¡¿Eh?! P-pero, ¿no crees que es muy rápido?

-Ay si, y ahora te harás el santo, si bien que eres un mocoso pervertido. Además sabes que los consejeros han insistido una y otra vez con el asunto del heredero. A mis hermanos siempre los obligaron a tener cortesanas por la misma razón. Incluso debes saber que tengo muchos hermanos y lo mismo pasa con Hakuryuu-chan. Entre más herederos más seguridad para el imperio.

-Pero no quiero que hagas nada por obligación.

-¡¿Qué edad te crees que tengo?! ¡Es de lo más normal que quiera hacerlo con mi pareja! ¡En todo caso la culpa es tuya por nacer después!-se sonrojó y cubrió su rostro con las mangas de su vestido-¿sabes lo difícil que fue convencerme de decirte las cosas?-dijo en un susurro llorando.

El peli azul la tomó suavemente entre sus brazos sin emitir comentario alguno, solo sonrió. La avergonzada chica se tomó con fuerza de su cuello mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de este.

- _Siempre tiene ese agradable aroma, como me gusta._

Abre la puerta de su habitación y se adentra cerrando la puerta tras de si, recuesta a la emperatriz sobre la cama y los dos se miran sonrojados y llenos de vergüenza.

-E-esta bien, ¿verdad?-el menor.

-S-si.

El joven se colocó sobre su novia y comenzó por saborear sus delicados labios con tanto cuidado y delicadeza que solo eso hacia falta para derretirla de felicidad. Se desplazó por su mentón y cuello y el subió las manos tímidamente hasta tomar sus pechos con algo de fuerza.

-Ah...

-¡Lo siento! ¡¿Te lastimé?!

-N-no, pero fue extraño, nunca deje que me tocaran de esta manera.

-Oh...

El peli azul retiró las manos y las colocó sobre la cintura, ama los senos pero siente que Kougyoku es tan especial que hasta ahí llegó el arranque de pasión por esa zona, al menos de momento. Besó cada porción de piel disponible en cuello y clavícula de la mayor. Pero llegó de nuevo al pecho, se detuvo indeciso sin saber que hacer. Hasta que la misma emperatriz les dejó en libertad. Exponiendo de esa manera una parte sensible y vulnerable de su ser.

-Hermosos.

Fue lo único que dijo Aladdin y que se debía en mayor proporción al bello rukh magenta que se cierne sobre el cuerpo de la chica y que le impide gran parte de la visibilidad. Guiado por su instinto metió una de su adoraciones en su boca jugando con el delicado pezón mientras con una mano realizaba movimientos circulares con el otro. La peli rosa mordió sus labios para silenciar los vergonzosos sonidos que querían escapar. Y es que su novio parece todo un experto en las artes amatorias, pero a la vez conserva ese aire de dulzura e inocencia que en cada lamida, beso y roce parecen pedir un permiso que le es concedido al instante.

-Mmm.

Aún así el gran orgullo que tiene le impide ser del todo sincera con el, una manía que no superó con el tiempo. Sus pechos quedan en libertad mientras el menor desliza sus manos por las piernas de la emperatriz y las besa para recorrer toda su longitud. Fue cuidadoso, detallista y considerado con la preparación previa tomandose su tiempo, quizá demasiado.

-Uh-emitió un pequeño quejido.

-¿Estas bien Aladdin?

-S-si, es solo que duele un poco.

-¿Eh? ¿El qué?

Pronto la joven reparo en la intimidad de su pareja, parecía estar más que listo.

- _Alguna vez escuche por ahí que puede ser doloroso si no se le da alivio. ¿Entonces por qué se contiene? Debe estar sufriendo mucho, ¿qué es lo que espera? ¡Ah que idiota soy!_

-E-estoy lista Aladdin.

-¿Segura?

-¡Deja de preguntar las cosas y has lo que tienes que hacer!

-¡Lo siento!

Aún si dijo eso decidida, su cuerpo se negó a seguir sus órdenes así que cerraba las piernas con mucha fuerza. Pero una vez más las dulces caricias destruyeron toda coraza y le permitió la entrada.

-¡Ah!

Un gemido a coro, que se dio en una por la intrución que provocaba cosquillas. Y la misma sensación se cernía en la hombría de Aladdin que aún mantenía gran parte afuera por temor a herirla. Le daría el tiempo suficiente para que se acostumbrara así fuera el quien se hiciera daño. Pero no se esperó que Kougyoku lo notara y le sujetara por la cintura para obligarlo a entrar buscando darle alivio. Y de esa manera se dio sobre las sábanas una especie de lucha que en realidad era ocasionada por no causar dolor al otro. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta ya realizaban movimientos acompasados, tenían un ritmo perfecto; como si hubieran estado hechos el uno para el otro desde el inicio. Los dos tenían los ojos ligeramente abiertos, rostros sonrojados, respiración entrecortada y sonrisa dulce. Suspiros y gemidos se hicieron presentes en toda la habitación, llenando el lugar de una agradable atmósfera romántica. Kougyoku pronto sintió ese líquido cálido recorrer su interior. Aladdin salió cuidadosamente y besó su frente. Se recostó a su lado y le tomó cariñosamente entre sus brazos ofreciendo una sonrisa. Sin emitir palabra alguna por varios minutos, como si fueran innecesarias, hasta que al fin el más joven decidió romper el silencio.

-Te amo Kougyoku.

Pero no recibió respuesta, hace rato que ya se había quedado dormida. La resistencia legendaria de un magi. Pero no hay prisa, ya tendrán tiempo suficiente para compartir sus pensamientos, sueños y sentimientos. La promesa de un futuro juntos.

...

No había forma de que supieran que las cosas terminarían así de mal. Si, ni el responsable logró adivinarlo.

-La emperatriz llora sin consuelo en los brazos del dueño de Amón.

-No es justo Alibaba-chan, ¿por qué me dejó? ¿Acaso no era lo suficiente para que decidiera quedarse a mi lado?

-Lo eres, siempre te dio lo mejor de el.

-¿Entonces por qué no esta aquí?

-Ah yo no...

La chica miró con rabia la pira funeraria.

-¡Eres un maldito! ¡Ni siquiera me diste un hijo!-se acercó con intención de lanzar un golpe al feretro pero entonces cayó de rodillas y no pudo contener el llanto. La dirigente de un enorme país y no parece más que una niña indefensa en este momento.

-¿Por qué Aladdin? ¿Por qué tenías que morir?

El rukh del pequeño magi estaba ahí, mirando, frustrado. Queriendo consolar a la única mujer que amó, pero sus brazos no podían sostener ya nada. Su voz, sus gritos no llegaban a ella. Incluso Judal que también era un magi fue incapaz de notar su presencia. Quería volver, tener una familia disfrutar la vida en compañía de la chica. No debió morir, no así.

-¡Aaaaaaaaa!

Un grito y unas lágrimas que se perdieron en la nada.

- _¿Por qué?_

Se preguntaba una y otra vez en su mente.

- _¿Por qué nadie me ve? Incluso Judal-kun._

 _-Porque nunca has pertenecido a este mundo. No hay lugar para alguien que viene de Alma Toran. No hay nada para ti._

Una voz familiar que no supo reconocer en ese momento. Por primera vez su mente estaba hecha un completo caos.

- _Quizá exista una manera de ayudarte, pero conlleva un enorme precio que dudo estés dispuesto a pagar._

 _-¿Y cuál es?_

Pero la voz se negó a dar una respuesta. En su lugar fue rodeado de una espesa oscuridad y cayó en el sueño eterno.

Fin del flash back.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Si matar a mi pequeño Aladdin luego de ese lemon no es no tener corazón entonces no sé que es. Ok lo admito fue cruel pero es parte importante de la historia. Y vaya que el lemon no yaoi me da una pena y un trabajo, pero bueno el Alakou me inspira a medias (la otra mitad sigue siendo vergüenza XD) Ahora, ¿quién imaginan que era la voz del final? Ya tengo en mente a alguien y no lo voy a cambiar es solo curiosidad XD. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y mejor aún el amor que le dan a esta hermosa pareja. Los quiero mucho!**

 **Irara.- Si, Sheba despertó y que bueno que no te hizo llorar, no estaba planeado para eso XD. Aunque es bueno saber que te emocionó, por ahora esta es la parte bonita de la historia, pero ya llegará lo intenso (? Guarden las lágrimas que igual dudo sean muchas el harem y esta son de mis historias más amables XD. Oh es bueno saber que cambió tu manera de ver a Gyokuen, así la veo yo XD. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Noami Sonomi Kaname.-Si apareció Sheba! Que bueno que te caiga un poco mejor Gyokuen y yo también amo a Kouha! Siempre se mete a la fuerza en mis historias y brilla por si mismo, es encantador! Ja ja ja ame eso de quemar su rancho XD. Si Judal debe portarse bien XD. Oh muchas gracias, me alegra saber que ahí voy :) y pues sigo enferma pero también ahí voy. Oh saludos hasta Argentina! Y muchas felicidades por el fic que subsiste, ya lo comenté, nos vemos!**

 **Es todo por hoy, muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos la próxima! :)**

 **Pd.-Por cierto, para todos aquellos que les gusta el Alakou,** **Noami Sonomi Kaname está subiendo un multicapítulos, por si quieren pasar a leer! Ahora si me voy, hasta la próxima, ya casi es navidad!**


	10. El primero de sus problemas

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10 El primero de sus problemas.**

 **.**

El peli azul despertó sobresaltado bañado en sudor, su respiración era irregular y su rostro mostraba una palidez inusual en su persona. Estaba un poco desorientado pues recuerda estar hablando con su madre y luego nada. Remueve su cabello con la mano derecha tratando de volver en si y más o menos lo consigue. Nota que está recostado en la cama y siente una ligera opresión en el pecho. Es seguro que su madre le ha colocado ahí y considerando que emplea silla de ruedas no debió ser sencillo.

 _-Acaba de salir del hospital y ya estoy causandole problemas. ¿Cómo espero que se recupere si se sobreesfuerza por mi culpa?_

Intenta salir del lecho pero un mareo se lo impide. Es natural se ha levantado de golpe, así que decide esperar algunos segundos en lo que ordena sus pensamientos.

- _¿Qué fue eso?-_ primero se sonrojó recordando lo que tuvo lugar en esa habitación y con la emperatriz, pero pronto su rostro adquirió un semblante serio- _creo que en ese lugar yo era...¿un magi? De otro mundo al parecer. ¿He vuelto a viajar? ¿Es este lugar distinto al otro? Pero eso no es lo importante ahora. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo es que morí? ¿Quién es la persona que hablaba conmigo? He olvidado la voz pero siento que me era familiar. ¿Quién era?_ -se cuestionó frustrado sospechando que era algo relevante en su actual situación _-¿cuál sería ese precio que quizá no estaba dispuesto a pagar? Ya lo hice o aún no. Y Kougyoku, la hice llorar tanto. ¿Cómo pude dejarla sola cuando tenía tantas responsabilidades por delante? Incluso ahora la he preocupado en más de una ocasión. Tengo que poner de mi parte. No puedo pasarme la vida de esta manera. Se supone que la proteja no al revés-_ suspiró- _tienen razón suelo pensar en otros antes de mi. Pero no es una cualidad, es un terrible defecto. No permito que las personas que me rodean me ayuden y al ocultar cosas también puedo ponerles en peligro. Supongo que es algo que debo corregir, pero no será nada sencillo._

Con la mente más estable logró ponerse de pie y fue a la cocina donde Sheba preparaba algo.

-¿No es muy pronto para hacer labores pesadas?-le cuestionó algo preocupado.

-¿Quién te crees que soy?-sonrió-puedo con esto y más. No soy como cierto niño que se anda desmayando en brazos de su madre.

-Uh.

-Espero que ya te sientas mejor.

-Si gracias. Lo siento, seguro te cause muchas molestias.

-Eres mi querido hijo. Nunca pensaría eso de ti. Ahora que si te molesta la próxima vez te dejo tirado en el suelo.

-¡No! ¡Lo siento!-removía las manos nervioso.

-Así está mejor. Los padres sabemos lo que es mejor para un hijo.

-¿Y qué preparas?-se colocó curioso a su lado.

-Una avena, supongo que te hará bien.

-¿Le puedes poner manzana?

-Es un gusto saber que tu adicción no ha cambiado ni un poco.

Los dos sonrieron y platicaron animadamente, cuando estuvo listo colocaron dos platos en la mesa y se dispusieron a comer. Las mejillas de Aladdin se tiñeron de rosa y sus ojitos brillaban de emoción, tiene tanto que no prueba algo de Sheba que le es increíblemente nostálgico.

-¿Qué tal?

-Se te ha pasado la canela.

-Bueno-hizo berrinche-creo que podrías tener un poco de consideración, hace más de tres años que no lo hago.

-Puft ja ja ja ja-al unísono.

Con ese hermoso coro el peso en el pecho de ambos es más ligero. El joven vuelve a tomar bocado una vez le hubo pasado el ataque de risa. La verdad es que la avena estaba deliciosa, pero de vez en cuando solía bromear con ella. Quizá herencia de su padre, aunque Solomon era bastante más patán, provocando que la peli rosa quisiese golpearlo varias veces, sobre todo cuando mencionaba su figura. Una repentina tristeza se hizo presente y trató de disimularlo lo mejor que pudo, tomó otro bocado pero su madre lo notó, siempre lo hacen.

-¿Ya has tenido sexo?-soltó sin más.

-¡Uag! ¡Cof cof cof!

Se le atoró la manzana sin remedio alguno y se estaba ahogando. Llegó un momento en que compartía color con el fruto hasta que por fin logró pasar.

-Gulp-le miró nervioso a la vez que metía el necesitado aire en sus pulmones.-no-contesto con simpleza.

-Que extraño, te hacia más pervertido. Siempre creí que todas las hormonas que le faltaban a Solomon se habían ido a ti. De pequeño nos metiste en un montón de problemas. ¿Cuántas bofetadas no esquivó ese hombre por padre negligente? Aunque al final siempre acariciaba tu cabeza con una linda sonrisa-genial ahora se deprimian los dos-en fin. Al menos has explorado tu cuerpo, ¿cierto?

-¡Cof cof cof!

Se atragantó nuevamente, ni el entiende porque decidió comer mientras aún hablaban. Una vez más pasó a su adoración y ahora enemigo a traición dirigiendo la mirada a Sheba.

-¡Mamá!-avergonzado.

-¿Qué? Con alguien has de hablar de tu sexualidad. El no esta pero me tienes a mi. No quiero que vayas por la vida embarazando a media ciudad. Ningún hijo mío será un pirujo.

La palabra le causó mucha gracia, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era el único riendo.

-Lo digo muy enserio.

-Uh.

Hablar ese tipo de cosas con Solomon era una cosa, pues siempre se ponía a explicarle de manera tan complicada que uno difícilmente sabría que hablaba de sexo. Pero con Sheba es muy distinto. Es tan abierta de mente que capaz que habla sin tapujo alguno y le termina traumando a un modo tal que ni ganas de reproducirse le quedan. ¿Será esa la razón de que nunca haya tenido un hermano?

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?-desviando el tema.

-Varias horas, son las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente. ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

-No por ahora, es simple curiosidad.

-Pero no voy a ceder respecto a lo que ya dije, ¿eh?

-S-si.

Aceptó sin más. Quizá tarde que temprano se le ocurra alguna manera de liberarse de ella. De preferencia la segunda. No quiere verse en la penosa necesidad de ser violado por su novia con tal de tener hijos. Y de pronto llega a él la pelea que tuvieron en el lecho la primera vez que tuvieron intimidad. Vaya que Kougyoku es dominante y mandona cuando se lo propone. Sin embargo el tampoco es una perita en dulce. Suspira, entre Sheba y Kougyoku le van a ocasionar una fobia al sexo. ¿Dónde estas Solomon? Que tanta falta haces a este pobre muchacho.

...

La peli rosa se levanta y alista con dirección al colegio en compañía de su hermanastro al que no ve ni un poco diferente.

 _-Es extraño, pensé que actuaría raro. Pues no sé, como Judal-chan luego de esa extraña sonrisa. Pero no, se comporta como de costumbre. ¿Habrá sido mi imaginación? Bueno, quizá, ¿pero y Alibaba también? No, algo esta ocurriendo y me irrita no tener una jodida respuesta ¡oh no se me está pegando la manera de hablar de Judal-chan!_

-¿Todo bien? Parece que estas un poco distraída.

-Soy quien debería preguntar. Sabes que si tienes problemas puedes contar conmigo, ¿cierto?

-Lo sé, pero ya estoy tranquilo. Tuve una pequeña platica con mi madre.

-¿Enserio? Nunca me dio la impresión de que llevaran una relación muy cercana.

-Digamos que esta vez compartimos opinión.

-Ya veo.

 _-Ahora que mis hermanos me platicaron la historia de ese otro mundo menos me fio de ella. Aunque no lograron decirme cosas distintas a lo que ya sé. Aladdin es un mago, muy dulce y que piensa antes en los demás que en si mismo. Aunque me gustó eso de que yo era la emperatriz. Pero no quiso contarme más. Se veía preocupado, ¿acaso ocurrió algo malo? Espero que no. ¿Me habrá sido infiel? No, seguro lo perdonaría_ -recordó su bella sonrisa y se apoderó de ella la furia- _oh no, que ni crea que será tan sencillo. Si me engaña lo castro.-_ decidida.

El azabache le miraba confuso. Llegados a este punto ella parece más psicópata que el.

-¡Ey vieja, Hakuryuu!

-¡Deja de llamarme de esa manera Judal-chan!

-Solo si dejas al estúpido enano y te vas conmigo.

-¿Estas loco? Con lo tierno y lindo que es. Debería estar muy mal de la cabeza si lo dejo ir.

-Nah, ni que estuviera tan bueno. Con esa cara de estúpido no se ni que le ves-sonrió de lado-oh ahora entiendo te gustan inocentes y fáciles de someter.

-¡Judal-chan! ¡¿Por qué siempre eres tan grosero?!

-No, soy directo. Pero a la gente no le agrada que le digan sus verdades.

-Uy si muy maduro. ¿Acaso a ti si?

-Claro que no. Bien sabes que cuando me molestan me los surto y punto.

-Que feo carácter tienes.

-Al menos soy honesto. Odio a los hipócritas doble cara que por un lado son amables y luego te apuñalan por la espalda. No confiaría en ese tipo de persona. ¿O tu que piensas Hakuryuu? Has estado muy callado.

-¿Por qué tendría que opinar?

-¿Y por qué no?

El menor suspiró.

-Quizá esa gente a la que llamas hipócrita se preocupa por los sentimientos de otra persona.

-O los suyos. Pero es más conveniente decir que lo hace por un tercero. De esa manera no importa si fracasa, será un buen sujeto.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-¿Y tú?

-Estas haciendo que pierda la paciencia.

-Lo sé, es el punto. No tengo ni idea de lo que planeabas hacer hoy pero no lo harás. Alguien saldrá herido.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Lo es cuando involucra a un amigo.

-Oh, así que ahora que has hecho las pases con Alibaba-dono se convirtió en eso para ti.

-Claro que no imbécil. Aún estoy molesto, jodió mi oportunidad con Kougyoku. Eres tu el que me preocupa.

-¿Yo?

-Si, pareces estúpido corriendo tras esa mocosa. Si te gusta y piensas decirle lo que sientes bien. Si te rechaza y vienes llorando a mi como toda la vida también está bien. Pero si piensas forzarla para que te acepte entonces si tengo problemas. Odio a la gente que obliga a los demás a hacer lo que no quieren. No me voy a quedar cruzado de brazos viendo como te conviertes en basura.

-No podrás vigilarme todo el tiempo.

-Oh, claro que puedo.

-No vamos en el mismo salón.

-No me retracto de mis palabras. Y avisado estas.

Se giró y les dejó solos. Hakuryuu apretaba con fuerza los puños.

-Eres un bastardo.

 _-Gracias Judal, eres un buen amigo. De no ser por ti, no sé que abría hecho. No soy como mi madre. No es mi intención que Morgiana-dono me odie. Aunque seguramente lo haga después de ese beso. ¿Por qué tenemos tan mala suerte en el amor? Tu te encuentras en la misma situación con Kougyoku y aún así no la obligas. ¿Es tan grande tu amor? ¿Qué sientes al ver que sonríe por Aladdin-dono? Sería más sencillo si el y Alibaba-dono no existieran...¿Y si eso ocurriera? En ese caso ellas no serían nuestras, pero tampoco de ellos. No, ¿en qué estoy pensando? Yo no haría algo así. Desde que tomé la mano de esa mujer tengo pensamientos extraños. Me asusta. No quiero lastimar a nadie pero no creo soportar esto por mucho tiempo._

-¿Hakuryuu-chan?

-A lo siento. Me quedé pensando en las palabras de Judal. Sospecho que solo quiere fastidiar.

-Es difícil de entender. Pero no me dio esa impresión.

-Lo sé. Me adelanto, creo que no estoy de humor para encontrarme con Alibaba-dono, seguro que le doy un puñetazo.

-Yo podría detenerte-sonrió confiada-no por nada aprendí artes marciales.

-Ja, tienes razón. Pero aún así no quiero verlo.

-Entiendo, es mejor no apresurar las cosas. Pero recuerda que si necesitas algo puedes hablar conmigo o llamarme a mi móvil. Siempre iré por ti.

-Gracias.

Realizó un leve movimiento de cabeza y se perdió en la distancia.

...

En casa de los Saluja.

Alibaba despertó muy temprano, o más bien apenas durmió. Se quedó toda la noche pensando en Hakuryuu. Solían ser muy buenos amigos aunque su relación era por demás complicada. Sobre todo porque el menor solía burlarse de el por mera diversión. Pero aún así se tenían un nivel de confianza increíble, tanto así que bien podrían poner la vida de uno en las manos del otro. Pero ya no está muy seguro de tener fe en el. Le cree más capaz de lanzarlo por un acantilado de tener la oportunidad. ¿Cómo y cuando cambiaron las cosas? Cierto, desde que comenzó a hablar con Morgiana.

 _-Hakuryuu es un idiota. Morgiana me agrada y me ayudó a cambiar mi vida. Pero no me gusta. Es tan obvio que es él quien está enamorado de ella. No sé si le corresponde pero no tengo intención alguna de interponerme. ¿O si me gusta y soy yo el que no ha querido darse cuenta? ¡No! ¡No puedo pensar de esa manera! Sería como traicionarle y entonces si estaría en todo su derecho de odiarme. Hasta yo lo haría. Mejor me concentro. No quiero tener problemas por llegar tarde al colegio._

Bajó a tomar el desayuno donde se encontró a su hermano más alto.

-Buenos días Sabhmad-nisan.

-B-buenos días Alibaba...¿e-estas bien?

-¿Eh?

-B-bueno, es que te vez un poco pálido.

-Oh no lo tomes en cuenta. Es solo que me la pase despierto toda la noche.

-¿A-acaso mirabas pornografía en la computadora?

-Eso es asqueroso-llegaba el otro hermano.

-¡Claro que no!-indignado.

-N-no tienes porque a-avergonzarte, supongo que es algo normal en alguien de tu edad.

-Así que no solo eres un oportunista, sino un cerdo.

-¡He dicho que no!

Toda palidez se desvaneció para dar paso al más profundo rubor. Tragó rápidamente su cereal y salió del sitio a toda prisa. Estaba iracundo por perder una estúpida batalla, pero que le sacaran el tema le turbó.

Aún si no tiene suerte con las mujeres no es del tipo de cosa que haría. Solo ha tenido mala pata. Y todo porque una vez que Sabhmad fue a su habitación por petición de su padre entró sin tocar la puerta y encontró una chica completamente desnuda en la pantalla. Se asustó y huyó antes de que este pudiera defenderse, pues no era lo que revisaba; más bien hacia la tarea y el buscador le abrió uno de esos molestos anuncios que casi derriten la pupila. Solo a él le ocurren cosas tan bizarras. Continúa con paso presuroso como si la distancia con sus familiares pudiera borrarles la memoria. Como el único competidor de un gran maratón.

-¡Buenos días Kougyoku!-le saludó a la distancia.

Pero esta le ignoró, parece que estaba muy concentrada en otras cosas, tocó su hombro con suavidad y solo entonces le dirigió una mirada.

-Oh buenos días.

-¿Todo bien?

-No lo sé.

-¿Ah?

-Creo que Judal-chan y Hakuryuu-chan tuvieron algo así como una discusión.

-¿Te hicieron daño?

-No, solamente hablaron entre ellos.

-Ya veo.

-No entendí muy bien lo ocurrido. Fue extraño pero te recomiendo ignorar a Hakuryuu-chan hasta que se le pase el coraje. No creo que sea el momento indicado de hablar con él. No te entenderá.

-¿Cómo...?

-Vamos, somos amigos, ¿o no? Es fácil saber lo que estas pensando. Y el es de mi familia, por eso no quiero ver que se hacen daño.

-Prometo que intentaré darle su espacio. Pero con mi suerte no aseguro nada.

-Gracias.

-A ti por avisarme. ¿Y qué tal Aladdin?

-Cada día más guapo, es decir bien-se sonrojó.

-Ja ja ja-se reía nervioso-es genial que pienses así de el...creo.

-Además soy feliz porque cada día lo entiendo mejor. Pero quiero echarle más ganas.

-¡Esa es la actitud! Ahora vamos al colegio o se nos hará tarde.

-Tienes razón y no es algo muy bueno considerando que ayer falte.

-¿Sabes que es lo peor?

-¿Ah?

-Que nos toca educación física.

-Uh.

...

Hakuryuu caminaba por los corredores cuando se encontró con la pelirroja. Esta le miró nerviosa con la atención fija en él. El azabache se acercaba pero para su sorpresa le ignoró completamente descolocandole y dejandola confundida.

 _-Me gusta Morgiana-dono, y mucho. Pero Judal tiene razón, no quiero hacer una tontería. Y definitivamente no cambiaré mi personalidad por ella, al menos para mal. Se supone que el amor saque lo mejor de uno y no al revés. No sé si lo soporte mucho tiempo. Pero al menos ahora quiero seguir siendo yo. Si ella quisiese algo me hubiera detenido, dicho algo o saltado a mis brazos, ¿qué sé yo? Pero no lo hizo y está bien, siempre y cuando no termine siendo novia de Alibaba-dono, creo que algo así no podría tolerarlo._

...

Durante las clases de educación física.

Kougyoku, Alibaba y Judal estaban tirados como siempre luego de la tremenda actividad a la que son sometidos por su perversa profesora. El rubio incluso siente emtumidas las piernas.

-Vaya que eres patético-el peli negro.

-Ung...¡no molestes!

-¿Qué sucede?-la de cabello púrpura.

-Ah...-nervioso.

-Alibaba-chan tiene un calambre.

-¡No, enserio estoy bien!

La mayor se acercó, tomó su extremidad con sumo cuidado y...

-¡AAAAAAA! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR TAN JOVEN!

-No seas llorón, ¿acaso todavía te molesta?

-¿Mmm?-moviéndose un poco-oh tiene razón.

-Wow, es muy buena. ¿Acaso estudió medicina?-La chica.

-Claro, es necesario saber atender heridas. Mis alumnos suelen lastimarse con facilidad.

 _-¿Por qué será? Ahora que lo pienso en el hospital me dijeron que la jefa de enfermeras se llama Myers, ¿Será ella? Mmm me da curiosidad pero también me asustan las consecuencias de preguntar. Mejor no. Aún quiero vivir y quien sabe de que maneras se desquite. Ya tengo suficientes problemas en la vida como para agregar uno. Además que clase de masoquista se mete en problemas con alguien como ella. Es claro que buen carácter es lo último que tiene. Aunque en realidad es muy amable, solo un tanto severa. En fin, mientras no lleve al más allá a alguien supongo que está bien._

 _..._

En casa de los Jehoahaz Abraham.

Luego de una platica incómoda y lavar los trastes, Aladdin dio un masaje a las piernas de Sheba como parte de la terapia. No fue complicado considerando lo buenas que son las indicaciones de Sphintus.

-Bueno, eso es todo por ahora.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Te dolió?

-Oh no, eres muy cuidadoso. Ahora me toca hacer la comida.

-¡Pero yo voy por las compras! Me gustaría mucho llevarte conmigo para que dieras un paseo, pero creo que lo más indicado es que descanses. Cuando logres adaptarte te llevo a donde quieras-sonrió.

-No tienes porque tomarte tantas molestias.

-No lo son, soy muy feliz de que estés aquí.

-¿Tienes dinero?

-Oh si, me pagaron muy bien la última vez.

-¿En que trabajas?

-Contabilidad en una compañía.

-¿No es aburrido?

-Nop.

-Sirve que visitas a tu novia en el colegio.

-No sé en donde estudia-ruborizado.

-¿Y no tienes a quién preguntarle?

-¡Ah! Si, a mi jefe, es su hermano.

-¿Qué esperas? Seguro es una linda sorpresa.

El chico cogió su móvil y llamó a Kouha.

 _-Oh niño mugrieno._

 _-¡Soy Aladdin!_

 _-Aún no me acostumbro. ¿Qué se te ofrece?_

 _-Quería visitar a Kougyoku en el colegio, pero no sé en donde estudia._

 _-Oh, así que quieres hacer travesuras en tu casa._

 _-¡Oh no! Además no estoy solo, mamá salió del hospital._

 _-Si, ella me lo comentó ayer. Pero es muy divertido molestar. Enseguida te mando la dirección por mensaje. Oye, ¿crees que podrías venir mañana? Resulta que hay más trabajo del que creí._

 _-¡Claro! ¿A qué hora?_

 _-Cuando puedas. Total no te tardas nada._

 _-Entonces nos vemos mañana, adiós._

 _-Espera._

 _-¿Qué sucede?_

 _-Te estoy confiando a mi preciada hermana, más te vale que la trates bien. Sino...simplemente te mato._

 _-Ja ja ja no te preocupes Kouha-kun. La quiero ¡Mucho!_

 _-Eso me tranquiliza. Buena suerte Aladdin._

El chico sonrió y luego de hacer la limpieza en casa salió en dirección al colegio de su novia.

...

Estaban en clase de álgebra y Kougyoku estaba bastante animada. Desde que Aladdin le ayuda ha logrado entender con más facilidad. Mira a Judal que no presta atención pero es lo de menos. Es igual de inteligente que su pareja, y Alibaba que centra todo empeño en el pizarrón. Es inseguro pero también es muy inteligente.

-Bien y esa es la tarea. Recuerden que pronto tienen examen. Así que repasen las notas-dijo Yamuraiha para marcharse.

-Aaaah~ -un prolongado suspiro por parte del rubio.

-Ay no puede ser. Ya vas a comenzar a quejarte. ¿Por qué no mejor te lanzas frente a un auto?

-Que cruel. Pensé que éramos amigos.

-Nah ni yo sé si lo somos. Pero si es así no borra tu estupidez y desesperante manera de ser.

-Ah, bueno mientras no me apuñales un día de estos.

-Yo que tu no estaría tan seguro. Total sé donde vives.

-Uh.

-Haré algo de provecho-se puso de pie-me largo al trabajo.

-Mucha suerte Judal-chan.

-No la necesito.

-¡Odioso! Aunque yo también me voy.

-Y yo-el rubio.

-Tu pierdete. ¿Que no puedes dejarnos solos?

-Tengo novio.-la peli rosa.

-¿Y el problema es? Tampoco es que te vaya a coger en el patio.

-¡Grosero!

-Soy honesto.

-¡Eres ambos!-Alibaba.

-¿Y a ti quién rayos te preguntó? Como sea, me voy no tengo todo el día.

Y así salieron, pero un numeroso grupo de chicas en la entrada de la institución picó la curiosidad del trío.

-¿Ya viste a ese chico? Es muy guapo-dijo una joven.

-¿Tendrá novia? Sería un desperdicio.-otra.

-¡Es muy lindo!

-¡Y esa sonrisa! ¡Por dios! ¿Y si lo secuestramos?

-¡¿Cómo crees?! Aunque si dan ganas.

 _-¿De quién estarán hablando?_ -la peli rosa- _pareciera que un famoso actor nos visita. Ni que fuera la gran cosa. Nadie es tan genial como mi querido..._

 _-_ ¡¿Aladdin?!-pronto vio que era el centro de atención de muchas chicas.

-¡Kougyoku!-sonrió.

 _-Wow, es lindo, guapo y amable. Pero nunca creí que fuera tan popular. ¿Qué hace alguien como él a mi lado? Siento que soy poca cosa. Ahora tengo miedo incluso de saludarlo. ¿A dónde se fue la confianza que tenía?_

El oji celeste se acercaba con enorme felicidad.

-Enano estúpido, tu mismo me has dado la oportunidad que tanto quería.

-¿Eh?-le observó la joven.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque Judal la tomó de la cintura y forzó un beso. Fue tan repentino que su cuerpo quedó estático. Solo podía mirar a Aladdin que detuvo su andar quedando clavado en el sitio.

 _-No. ¡No es lo que parece! ¡No me mires así! ¡Por lo que más quieras no vayas a llorar!_

Alcanzó a reaccionar y alejó al mayor de un fuerte empujón. Pero este solo le dirigió una sonrisa retorcida. Su novio continuó su andar quedando frente a ellos y Alibaba que estaba incluso más sorprendido que su amiga.

-A-Aladdin yo...

-Ella es mía enano.

-Si fuera lo que ella quiere estaría bien. Pero la has obligado, ¿quién te crees para pasarte por alto los sentimientos de los demás?-los ojos del mago eran tan fríos y hostiles que el peli negro se sorprendió. Aún así no tenía intención de pedir perdón.

-Lo hice y punto. Si tanto te molesta. ¿Por qué no peleas?

Lanzó un puñetazo al rostro de Aladdin, pero este le cogió del brazo.

 _-Maldita sea, es más fuerte que la vez anterior. ¿Acaso se contuvo? Solo fue un beso y este parece que tiene intención de matarme. ¿Me podré defender? Y yo que solo estaba jugando...bueno la verdad ni tanto. Si quería besarla. Pero que ni crea que me dejaré vencer tan fácil._

Logró zafarse y aunque se hizo algo de daño estaba bien. Dió una gran patada en dirección a su pecho pero fue desviada con otra. Luego varios golpes que en su mayoría iban dirigidos al rostro del menor. Pero este se limitaba a evadir y esquivar. Es evidente que nunca estuvo en sus planes herirle. Pero esa mirada ponía de nervios a Judal que era el único que podía contemplarla.

 _-Me lleva, como siempre tiene esa estúpida sonrisa creí que no sabía pelear. Sospecho que tiene incluso peor carácter que yo. Es muy interesante. Lo más seguro es que me rompa en toda mi...pero es muy divertido. Sería genial que fuera mi amigo, en verdad me agrada. Lastima que la regue, sería un imbécil si cree en mi después de esto._

El intercambio de habilidades se dio por algunos minutos más ante la bola de curiosos, Alibaba y Kougyoku que no sabían ni como detenerlos.

 _-No es que quiera dañarlo. Pero me da curiosidad como evade esto._

Judal sacó una navaja pero el menor ni se inmutó. Eso hizo sonreír de manera psicópata al de orbes escarlata que se acercó con toda la intención de apuñalar al rival conocedor de que no podría tocarlo siquiera.

-¡Ey tu mocoso pervertido!-Myers que aún continuaba en el plantel.

El azabache guardó rápidamente el arma y todos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡¿Jefa de enfermeras?!-el peli azulino.

-¡Aún buscó venganza!

Toda vena en los ojos de la peli púrpura reventó de coraje y corrió al encuentro con el joven. Este cogió de la muñeca con suavidad a su novia y huyeron del lugar.

-Se escapó otra vez-suspiró y miró a Judal-no deberías usar objetos que no puedas manejar.

-Nah, ya me voy.

 _-Esa vieja asusta. No creí que lo notara. Bueno, por ahí escuché que es era un médico militar. Supongo que está acostumbrada. Aunque el enano si que me sorprendió. Bien dicen que los tranquilos son los peores. Y mejor ya me voy que no llegaré al trabajo. Solo espero que Kougyoku no malentienda las cosas, solo estaba jugando...más o menos._

 _..._

La peli fiusha sentía su corazón palpitar con increíble velocidad. En primera por la tremenda carrera que han pegado y en segunda porque no alcanza a ver el rostro de su novio y este no ha dicho una solapalabra.¿Estará enojado?

Llegan a un parque y solo en ese instante se detienen.

-Aladdin, yo no...

El menor se giró y la tomó con fuerza provocando el rubor y sorpresa en ella. Incluso temblaba.

-No...

-¿No me perdonas?

-No me dejes-susurro en su oído.

-¿Eh?

-Siempre he pensado que eres muy bonita, amable, valiente e inteligente. No sé lo que haces con alguien como yo. A lo mejor podrías ser novia de un chico como Judal-kun.

-¡¿Ah?!-rompió el contacto furiosa.

-Escuchame bien mocoso. Te elegí, tu y tan solo tu eres el hombre al que amo. ¿Importa si no somos la mejor opción para el otro? Yo también me lo pregunté. Pero estamos juntos y somos felices, ¿o no?

-Ah.

-¡¿O NO?!

-¡Si, señora!

-¡Así me gusta! ¡Ahora cállate y dame un beso!

-¡¿EEEHHH?!

-¡He dicho! ¡No me gusta repetir las cosas!

 _-¡Oh por dios lo sabía! ¡Cuando me enojo saco lo peor de mi! Al menos no parece enojado. Pero me dijo señora. ¿Qué acaso se cree que está en el ejército? Siempre es muy gracioso. ¿Cómo no quererlo? Y yo preocupándome por no ser suficiente para el. No importa si lo soy, siempre puedo esforzarme por ser mejor. Cuando lo veo lo deseo de todo corazón._

El menor le tomó de la cintura y acercó sus labios hasta que lograron rozarse pero le fue imposible continuar. Su novia le miró confusa con el ceño fruncido.

-Creo que mamá me ocasionó un trauma.

-¿Y eso?

-Ah-desvío la mirada-tuvo una platica de hombre a hombre conmigo.

-¿No querrás decir que de madre a hijo?

-Ja ja ja ja-nervioso-cuando se lo propone es la mujer menos femenina que conozco.

-Bueno, supongo que es uno de esos problemas que tiene que resolver uno en pareja. Pero si no puedes hacerlo, siempre estoy yo para compensar.

Fue la peli rosa quien pasó sus brazos por los hombros del otro e inició un casto y respetuoso beso, los dos se sonrojaron.

-Creo que aún me da vergüenza.

-Pero fue muy lindo, gracias Kougyoku.

Luego de ello se tomaron de la mano y dieron un paseo por el parque. Pararon para tomar un helado y finalmente Aladdin le llevó a casa para pasar al super y volver a la propia.

...

Sheba leía uno de los libros de Solomon que su hijo conserva en su hogar. Tocaba cuidadosamente las páginas pensando en su querido esposo. Ha sido fuerte frente al chico pero lo cierto es que le extraña tanto. ¿Cómo puede la felicidad esfumarse con tal facilidad? Se supone que ese día fuera uno de los más inolvidables, bueno en realidad lo es pero no de la manera en que lo hubieran querido. Su voz continúa tan nítida en su cabeza que incluso parece una burla. Si, como una de las muchas bromas que le gastaba, solo que esta vez no regresara sin importar cuanto lo desee, espere o implore.

-Oh Solomon, has sido tan cruel al dejarme-las lágrimas salían con sigilo, como si temiera mostrarlas-pero debo ser fuerte por Aladdin. No puede quedarse solo, es la misión que se me encomendó.-dijo esto último sin notarlo para luego dar rienda suelta al dolor.

...

El mago que ya caminaba cerca del lugar que habita.

 _-Muy pocas veces me enojo. Pero Judal-kun en verdad lo consiguió. No me gustó para nada que la besara. Pobrecita, se lo feo que se siente porque me pasó lo mismo con Hakuei-onesan. Bueno, al menos ella estaba siendo controlada por el rukh negro, ¿pero y él? A veces siento que me gustaría ser su amigo y en ocasiones como la de ahora me dan ganas de golpearlo. Seguro asusté a Alibaba-kun. Pero me dio mucho gusto saber que me quiere tanto como yo a ella. Creo que el amor me pegó con ganas._

Comenzó a reír de manera tierna provocando incluso que un par de chicas que iban caminando se le quedaran viendo embobadas, pero de eso ni cuenta se dió. Estaba tan distraído que no notó a la mujer que se le acercaba lentamente hasta que fue demasiado tarde y chocó con ella.

-Oh, lo siento no fue...

Terror fue lo primero que sintió, se puso pálido por decir lo menos, y un insistente frío cubria cada una de sus células.

-¿Cuanto tiempo sin vernos mi pequeño Aladdin?-dijo Gyokuen con una sonrisa perversa.

El no se movió, no podía. Fue demasiada la sorpresa y tampoco es que le tuviese rencor a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho pues la considera una importante amiga de sus papás. Ella le tocó con suavidad deslizando su mano de la mejilla al mentón y acercó sus labios a su oído.

-Por eso siempre fracasas. Eres igual o más ingenuo que tu padre. No puedo decirte algunas cosas por alguna extraña razón que hasta yo desconozco. Pero no confíes en ella. La desperté por ti, pero eres tu el único que puede solucionar este problema, debes darte cuenta de que está mal.

-¿Eh? No entiendo lo que quisiste decir.

-Ya lo sé. Pero hasta aquí llega mi influencia. Pero tu eres distinto. ¿No crees que hay algo extraño en este mundo?

-¿Algo que no debería estar?

-Sé que una parte de ti lo entiende pero no lo aceptas. Y mientras continuas encerrado en esa idea todo se encamina a su final. Bueno, no hay más que decir.

Y se retiró dejando al peli azul con decenas de preguntas.

-Ya llegué-dijo muy animado al volver a casa. No hay razones para preocupar a su madre, más aún cuando no sabe ni de que va el asunto.

-Bienvenido mi amor.

 _-¿No debería estar? ¿Extraño? ¿Será verdad o solo esta jugando conmigo? ¿Me di cuenta pero no he querido aceptar?_

-Ya puse el baño por si quieres entrar.

-Gracias mamá.

Y así Aladdin fue incapaz de ver la obvia respuesta que está ante sus ojos. O como bien le dijo esa mujer es algo de lo que siempre ha sido consiente pero se niega a aceptar. Porque Sheba lo quiera o no es el primero de sus problemas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Bueno, y como lo dije en el Harem, luego de algunos problemas con la página en donde normalmente público aquí estoy. Gracias por la paciencia :).**

 **Noami Sonomi Kaname.-** **Oh un placer! Ja ja ja, si siempre lo hago sufrir un buen. Quién sabe por qué si yo lo amo. Cómo murió? Mmm bueno es algo que saldrá más adelante y difícil de explicar sin hacer spoiler XD. Oh si, a mi también me caen bien Titus y Sphintus :) oh muchas gracias eres muy amable :). Oh con respecto a si está embarazada, ahí si te puedo decir que no, pero igual es una situación más complicada de lo que parece XD. Gracias por el apoyo y suerte con tu fic. Me encanta!**

 **Irara.-Ja ja ja ya conoces la respuesta a esa pregunta XD. El mío tenía que ser el primero en ff ok no XD. Ah no cayó en la depravación, es solo que mmm como que se desconectó, es algo complicado de explicar ahora XD. Si, tengo que admitir que soy mala, pero mira que si me siento mal por hacerles esas cosas, pero el amor solo rosa no se me da. Ni modo, no todos tenemos esa posibilidad, pero todo lo que hago lo hago con amor y dedicación :). Oh, gracias por dar tu opinión y nop, no es David. Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima. Gracias por la paciencia y apoyo! VIVA EL ALAKOU. El siguiente comentario es solo para los que van al parejo con el manga. No les pareció que cuando Aladdin le dijo a Alibaba algo así como que era necesaria la comprensión entre parejas, sabía lo que decía? Se veía muy seguro. Es posible acaso que haya ALAKOU y nosotros ni por enterados? Después de todo Aladdin es menos informativo que su candidato, solo falta que cuando lo anuncien nos salgan con hijo y toda la cosa, tal como Sheba y Solomon, pero algo es seguro, si pasa me muero frente a la computadora. Y ahora en vez de continuar con mis desvarios me marcho, que tengo que escribir mis demás continuaciones XD. Pero necesitaba desahogar este pobre corazón. Hasta la próxima!**


	11. La llave, el poder que todos desean

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11 La llave, el poder que todos desean.**

 **.**

Aladdin dejó las compras en la cocina y se dispuso a tomar un baño. Se retiró hasta la última prenda en el cuerpo, soltó su cabello y se metió a la tina cerrando los ojos. La sensación es agradable y relajante luego de todo lo que ha sucedido y que francamente le tiene confundido. Llevó su mano a su abdomen, tiene un leve malestar, encontrarse con esa mujer no era algo que tuviera planeado. No le guarda rencor aún con todo lo que hizo pero estar en su presencia le hace sentí incómodo, lo que no le tiene muy contento puesto que le agradaría tener una relación cordial con ella. ¿Una amistad? ¿Por qué no? Arba es tan solo una mujer dolida víctima de las circunstancias.

 _-¿O soy demasiado ingenuo? Ah, no quiero causar problemas que luego involucren a otros. ¿Qué se supone que esta mal? ¿Algo que no debería estar? ¿Mi mamá? Estuvo a punto de morir en un accidente pero la misma situación se aplica a mi por lo tanto no tiene sentido. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que algo tiene que ver. ¿Y si utilizo la sabiduría de Solomon? Mmm no creo que funcione después de todo no sé bien lo que estoy buscando._

Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, poco a poco se quedaba dormido pues aún no haya el tiempo necesario para descansar como se debe. Sus ojos se cerraron y durante un rato no supo más, hasta que una sensación fría sobre su cuerpo le hizo despertar abruptamente. Miró violentamente a su alrededor para luego centrarse en la bañera. Pero palideció al notar que el líquido en el que está sumergido no es transparente. Coge una pequeña cantidad en su mano sin creerse lo que ocurre.

-¿Sangre?

¿Cómo llegó ahí? ¿Acaso se ha lastimado? Respiró hondo y se dijo a si mismo que no era el caso. Si le perteneciera ya habría muerto y eso suponiendo que contase con tal cantidad. Recargó sus manos a los costados del mueble de baño con intención de salir, pero algo se atoró con fuerza a su cuello dificultandole la respiración y lastimandole en el proceso. Forcejeó para liberarse pero pronto se vio atado de manos y piernas. Inmovilizado en todo el sentido de la palabra. Una sombra con apariencia humanoide y de consistencia espesa como la misma sangre salió del "agua" y se colocó encima de el. Aladdin se asustó y estuvo a punto de lanzar algún hechizo para poder escapar pero fue mordido en el cuello con fuerza descomunal. Dolió tanto que estuvo a punto de gritar pero una huesuda mano le cubrió la boca, ahora solo lloraba, se convulsionaba e incluso comenzaba a ahogarse. La desesperación le invadió, no sabía lo que ocurría. Pero no se rindió, luchaba para zafarse aún si con ello se lastimaba.

-Solo quiero hablar contigo. Si prometes no pedir ayuda retiro mi mano.

El peli azulino asintío, no es que tuviera muchas opciones y no quería poner en peligro a Sheba. Una sonrisa perversa se mostró entonces y es lo único que puede apreciarse.

-No creas que voy a liberarte. Sería muy idiota si te permito usar magia. Si te pasas de listo.

Las ataduras se ajustaron en demasía. Aladdin apretó con fuerza sus labios y arqueó la espalda debido a ello. Jadeaba intentando reponerse y le encaró con los ojos a medio abrir.

-¿Qué quieres...de mi?

-Todo.

-¿A qué te...refieres?

-Ya sea aquí, en Alma Toran o el mundo creado por Solomon eres la llave. Solo tu tienes el poder que todos queremos.

-Soy una persona.

-No te equivoques. Eres una herramienta. El sacrificio perfecto.

-¿El sacrificio para qué?

-Para obtener mi propio mundo.

-¿Quién...eres?

-Ya lo sabes, ¿o es que no me reconoces?

El joven no respondió, sus ojos volvían a cerrarse. Despertó abruptamente notando que estaba en el cuarto de baño, sumergido en el agua aún bastante caliente.

- _Solo fue un sueño._ -Suspiró y miró en dirección a la puerta.- _Me da gusto que lo haya sido. No quiero preocupar a mamá...¿en verdad lo fue? ¿Por qué siento que las respuestas me llegaran a medias? Me siento tan frustrado, si hay algún enemigo o peligro debo protegerlos a todos. Pero así...no puedo. Me siento tan extraño, como si no perteneciera a este mundo, me ocurría lo mismo en el que creo el rey Solomon. ¿Es porque no dejo de considerar Alma Toran como mi hogar?_

-¿Todo bien Aladdin?-su madre que tocaba a la puerta.

-Ah si.

-¿Te ayudo a enjabonar tu espalda como cuando eras niño?

-¡No! ¡Puedo hacerlo solo!

-Bien, estaré sacando las cosas para cocinar.

-En un rato voy.

-Tomate tu tiempo.

La decepción en la voz de Sheba fue notoria. En verdad quería entrar y ayudarle. Tiene poco que salió del hospital, por ello no se acostumbra a la idea de que ya no es su pequeño. Es un adolescente y no puede meterse así como así en su privacidad. Pero de esa manera siente que la vida le robó preciosos instantes que jamás volverán. Puede rogar, enfurecer y maldecir pero el pasado lo es y ahí se queda.

El oji celeste advirtió el tono de la mayor y fue capaz de adivinar que no le ha sentado bien la noticia. Se culpa por esos años que su madre se vio obligada a permanecer dormida. Una y otra vez se dice a si mismo que tiene que compensarla, ¿pero cómo?

 _-"Eres el sacrificio perfecto."_

La frase llegó a su mente y le puso nervioso. Se levantó y colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura para salir de la tina, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que una de sus manos tenía la marca de cuando fue amarrado. Revisó sus tobillos, la muñeca y cuello pero no había más.

- _No fue un sueño._

Secó su cabello, se vistió y peinó con su característica trenza. Para que su madre no pudiera ver la herida la cubrió con una muñequera que cumplía el objetivo a la perfección. Se dirigió a la cocina con la más bella sonrisa.

-Gracias por el baño.

-Fue un placer.

-¿Qué vas a preparar para comer?

-Con lo que trajiste tenía la intención de hacer un caldo de pollo pero-frunció el ceño-no recuerdo si las zanahorias se pelan o van con todo y cáscara.

-Oh...yo tampoco sé. Lo siento, creo que debí pensar en ello.

-¿Y cómo ibas tu a saber que tengo que habituarme a todo? No debes pedir perdón por cada cosa. Pareciera que todo el tiempo estas a la defensiva.

-No...

-¿Ves? Tranquilo mi amor. Eres mi hijo, siempre estaré orgullosa de ti y te apoyaré en cualquier problema que tengas. En cada equivocación, de los errores se aprende más. Ahora-su expresión era terriblemente seria-¿qué hacemos con las zanahorias?

-Mmm...

Los dos se miraron sin llegar a una conclusión. En ese momento el menor decidió pedir ayuda y marcó el número de su novia.

 _-¿Bueno?_

 _-Ah, Kougyoku...soy yo..._

 _-Cof cof cof..._

 _-¡¿Estas bien?!_

 _-Gulp. ¡No grites que tengo el celular en el oído!_

 _-P-pero si has hecho lo mismo._

 _-Cierto ja ja ja-rió nerviosa-es que no me esperaba que me hablaras. ¿Aún estas nervioso por lo que ocurrió? Prometo que no tengo intención alguna de engañarte._

 _-Oh no, todo ha quedado claro y confío mucho en ti._

 _-..._

 _-¿Sigues ahí?_

 _-..._

 _-¿Kougyoku?_

 _-¿Acaso quieres matarme?_

 _-¿Eh? ¿Hice algo mal?_

 _-Olvidalo, mejor dime que se te ofrece._

 _-Ah, es que mi madre quiere preparar algo y...¿sabes si las zanahorias para el caldo de pollo se tienen que pelar?_

 _-Que pregunta tan curiosa. Pues hay quien no lo hace pero Hakuryuu-chan dice que es recomendable._

 _-Muchas gracias..._

 _-¿Qué te preocupa?_

 _-¿Cómo sabes?_

 _-Porque eres mi novio y te quiero mucho._

 _-..._

 _-¿Aladdin?_

 _-..._

 _-¡Eres un patán! ¿Cómo te has atrevido a colgar?_

 _-¡Ah no aquí estoy!_

 _-Oh._

 _-Es que me hizo muy feliz lo que me dijiste. Me siento tan afortunado a tu lado._

 _-Yo también. Y no cambies el tema._

 _-Es sobre onisan._

 _-¿Qué tiene?_

 _-No tuve oportunidad de preguntarte por lo que ocurrió pero, ¿hizo algo extraño?_

 _-No, pero parece que tenía la intención. Judal-chan tuvo que hablar con el, dijo algo así como que no quería ver como se convertía en basura. Ahora que lo pienso fue extraño._

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos?_

 _-Si, te hice enojar._

 _-Fue algo distinto. Me asusté, me inquietó el hecho de que vieras a través de mi. Como si pudieras observar cada uno de mis pensamientos._

 _-No tengo una habilidad como esa. Pero el rukh a tu alrededor me dice si estas enojada, feliz o alterada._

 _-Si, ya suponía algo así. Judal-chan me recordó mucho a ti ese día._

 _-¿Crees que también pueda verlo?_

 _-No lo sé. Nunca me ha dicho nada. Aunque supongo que no es algo que vaya uno diciendo por la vida. Pero podría intentar preguntarle._

 _-No es necesario._

 _-¿Acaso estas celoso?_ -le hizo burla.

 _-No. Tengo la esperanza de que no intente nada. Cuando peleamos, no iba enserio. Es como si solo estuviese jugando._

 _-Eres muy ingenuo. El tenía razón, dijo que me gustan los inocentes que son fáciles de someter-dijo en tono bastante bajo._

 _-¿Eh? Lo siento no se escucha._

 _-¡Que ya voy a colgar tengo vida!_

 _-¡Espera!_

 _-¡¿Qué?!_

 _-Te amo._

 _-Yo también te amo. Si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme._

 _-Te lo prometo._

Finalizó la conversación, se dio la media vuelta y se encontró con su madre que le miraba molesta.

-Así que te has peleado, ¿eh? Supongo que tendremos otra platica madre a hijo.

-¡No me meteré en problemas!

-Claro que no lo harás jovencito.

Y de esa manera Aladdin pasó las horas escuchando a Sheba sobre lo que debía y no hacer. Las consecuencias que sus actos podrían tener y que de ser necesario no se dejara de nadie. ¿Le detenía o le incitaba? Eso es algo que solo ella sabe. Luego se pusieron a cocinar el dichoso caldo, realizaron algunos quehaceres y se fueron a dormir. Como la casa es muy pequeña compartieron cama otra vez. Sheba le tomó entre sus brazos, pues inconscientemente trata de protegerle del terrible destino que le espera. Es la gran intuición de una madre...¿o no?

...

En la mansión de los Ren.

La peli rosa se ha retirado a dormir, pero una vez en el lecho recibió una llamada.

- _¿Bueno?_

 _-Hola Kougyoku._

 _-Oh Alibaba-chan. ¿Ocurre algo?_

 _-Necesito consuelo._

 _-¿Por qué?_ -alarmada.

 _-Por la mañana hubo un malentendido con mis hermanos. Pensaron que soy un pervertido y Abhmad no deja de burlarse de mi._

 _-De verdad que tienes mala suerte._

 _-Quería dejar de pensar en eso y te hablé. ¿Todo bien con Aladdin?_

 _-¿No podías ser sincero y decirme que estabas preocupado?_

 _-Ah...es que en realidad no sabía como preguntar._

 _-No hay problema._

 _-¿No se enojó por el beso?_

 _-No._

 _-Es más comprensivo de lo que imaginé._

 _-Si, es un chico muy amable._

 _-Aunque cuando se enoja da miedo._

 _-Claro que no. Si no le hizo nada a Judal-chan._

 _-Ese loco si se pasó, mira que sacar una navaja._

 _-Aladdin dice que solo estaba jugando._

 _-¿Con esa cara de maniático? Si es así le falta sentido común._

 _-Y lo dices tu._

 _-Ah, ya ni me digas. Lo que te comenté de mis hermanos es en serio._

 _-Uh._

 _-Bueno te dejo. Aún no hago la tarea pero tenía que comprobar que estabas bien._

 _-Suerte._

 _-Gracias. Hasta mañana._

 _-Nos vemos._

Kougyoku se quedó mirando el móvil para luego dejarlo en la mesa y concentrarse en sus actividades, por andar en la luna también se retrasó. Suspiró y dejó caer todo su peso en la silla.

-Será una muy larga noche.

...

Luego de un pesado día de trabajo Judal regresaba a casa.

-Bienvenido-su madre.

-No deberías levantarte. Debes descansar ya te lo he dicho.

-Pero estoy bien.

-¿Segura?

-Si. Incluso preparé tu platillo favorito.

-¿Enserio? No debiste molestarte.

-Pero fue muy divertido. No sé porque me siento llena de energía.

- _Es probable que esté superando lo de papá. Nada me haría más feliz. No quiero perderla._

-¿Te parece si comemos?

-Claro.

-Sirve que me platicas de tu día.

Luego de la agradable convivencia el chico se retiró a su habitación. Realizó sus deberes en los que no tardó mucho. Tomó un baño y se tiró sobre la cama para dormir. Giró algunas veces de un lado para otro sin poder conciliar el sueño.

- _Me lleva no puedo pegar ojo. Con la falta que me hace. El exceso de trabajo va a terminar por matarme. ¿Cómo estará Kougyoku? ¿Se habrá peleado con el enano? ¿Por qué será que no puedo evitar molestarlo. Cada que lo veo siento nostalgia y el enorme deseo de partirle la cara. Me agrada pero igual me irrita. ¿Tendrá lógica? Nah, me da igual. Sentarme a pensar las cosas no cambiará nada._

Aunque no deja de pensar una y otra vez en Aladdin, se supone que es la segunda vez que le ve pero siente que tuvieran una relación sumamente cercana...¿por qué?

...

Por la mañana Aladdin despierta y frota con pereza su ojito. Ladea la cabeza y se encuentra con su madre, sonríe.

-Solomon...-emitió ella en su susurro-...¿por qué me has dejado sola?

Así de fácil pasó Aladdin de la felicidad a la tristeza. Sheba no esta sola, pero entiende que no puede compensar el vacío que su padre ha dejado sin importar lo mucho que se esfuerze. Tampoco es su intención usurpar un lugar que no le corresponde, pero verla sufrir de esa manera y no poder hacer algo es terriblemente doloroso. Extiende su mano para tocar con suavidad la mejilla ajena, quería reconfortarle, animarla, hacerle saber que sin importar nada permanecería a su lado.

-¿Mmm Aladdin?

-Buenos días mamá-sonrió con amplitud, como si nada malo ocurriera y esta vez Sheba creyó en ello.

Quizá porque esta anímicamente agotada, tal vez porque eso facilita en demasía las cosas o porque inconscientemente le culpa de lo ocurrido. A lo mejor son todas juntas.

-¿Quieres desayunar?-la peli rosa.

-Primero debo dar el masaje a tus piernas.

-No es necesario.

-Pero quiero hacerlo.

-Gracias.

El peli azulino tocaba las piernas de Sheba con mucho cuidado. Estaban tan delgadas debido a la falta de ejercicio que no hacia más que causarle preocupación y angustia. Pero todo saldrá bien, fue lo que le dijeron Titus y Sphintus, confía en ellos con el alma. Terminó con la labor y sonrió de nueva cuenta.

-Es todo por ahora. Después seguimos.

-Siempre eres muy atento pero seguro tienes cosas que hacer, si me enseñas yo podría...

-No, es seguro que te lastimaras, no hay manera de que alcances tus piernas sin forzar el cuerpo.

-Supongo que por ahora no tengo otra opción-hizo un pequeño berrinche-pero al menos prepararé el desayuno.

-¡Yo ayudo es muy divertido!

-¡Así se habla!

Por alguna razón la mujer sintió el impulso de preparar crepas, no entendió porque pero su hijo si y no dejaba de mirarla melancolico.

-¿Extrañas a papá?

-Lo normal-dijo cortando algunas manzanas sin cambiar su expresión.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

-¿Como qué?

-Pues no sé.

-¿Y esperas que tenga todas las respuestas?

-¿Eh?

-¡¿Que no te das cuenta de lo mucho que me estoy esforzando?!

-P-pero yo...

-¡Es suficiente! ¡Cállate, ya no soporto escucharte! ¡Solomon murió por tu culpa! ¡Haré lo que debí en el hospital!

Cogió el cuchillo y se lanzó sobre el chico, este la sostuvo para que no se hiciera daño al no poder caminar, de esa manera resbalaron hasta caer al piso. Sheba apuntaba el cuchillo en dirección a su pecho, Aladdin le detenia. Decir que estaba sorprendido es decir poco, se pregunta como escapar de dicha situación. Si es rudo bien podría herirla y acaba de salir del coma, no es recomendable.

-El mundo estaría mejor sin ti.

El joven es fuerte. Siempre se ha caracterizado por su hermosa sonrisa ante la adversidad, pero que sea su madre quien le dice algo así...soltó la mano contraria y cerró los ojos. Si su muerte ayudaba a borrar un poco de la amargura en su corazón...entonces estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse.

- _ **Yo jamás te haría algo así mi querido Aladdin.**_

Una voz resonó en su cabeza y le confundió aún más de lo que ya estaba, porque es la misma que ahora no deja de repetir que le quiere muerto. Algo en su interior le dijo que no podía dejar las cosas así, tenía que resolver el misterio que envuelve su vida entera y pensándolo detenidamente no quiere que su madre vaya a prisión, lugar al que irá si logra su cometido. Con un suave y elegante giro Aladdin recostó a Sheba en el piso y le desarmó.

-No quiero verte más. ¡Largate!

El oji celeste le sonrió con ternura, cogió su móvil y cartera.

-Voy al trabajo, nos vemos al rato. Espero que para entonces ya no estés enojada. Te quiero mucho mamá.

Y se fue dejando solo malestar en la peli rosa.

-Debí asesinarlo.

 _ **-No permitiré que le hagas daño a mi hijo.**_

-¡Tu no te metas! ¡Yo soy su madre!-comenzó a temblar y abrazándose a si misma-¿qué me está pasando Solomon?

...

En Kou.

Gyokuen revisaba algunos contratos cuando percibió a lo lejos un rukh que le es familiar y sonrió con malicia.

- _Ya era hora de que aparecieras. Siempre tan lenta. ¿Acaso vas a permitir que destruyan lo que tanto amas? ¿Te quedarás cruzada de brazos mientras el sufre? Estamos limitadas por culpa de esa persona pero me niego a resignarme, las cosas no deben ser así. Me robaste el amor de Solomon y por ello siempre te guardaré rencor. Pero no por ello quiero ver morir a Aladdin. La única que puede hacerle sufrir soy yo. Es divertido ver como una y otra vez trata de salvarme de la depravación. Es tan idiota como su padre._

Sonrió con dulzura, expresión que ni ella notó y continuó con sus labores. Mientras no sepa del todo lo que está pasando no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

 _-Más te vale que no te maten hijo del arrogante rey._

...

El mago caminaba por un parque, aquel donde conoció a su novia. Se estremeció a tal grado que estuvo a punto de caer. Se acercó a una banca y tomó asiento.

- _¿Qué ocurrió? Pensé que ya no habría problemas, pero...casi me asesina por segunda vez. Estar a su lado es peligroso pero no puedo dejarle sola. Además, ¿no fue mamá la que me dijo que jamás me haría algo así?_

Su mente está hecha un caos. Normalmente es centrado y trata de tomar las mejores decisiones, pero su vida dista mucho de ser cotidiana.

- _A lo mejor todavía queda un poco de rukh negro en su interior._

 _-"Debes darte cuenta de que esta mal."_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Ella, su actitud, yo?..._

-¿Este mundo? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dije eso?

Se apoyó por completo en el respaldo mirando el cielo, tratando de encontrar una solución, pero se dio cuenta de que no conseguiría nada de esa manera. Lo mejor es emplear el tiempo en algo de provecho. Se puso de pie y se emcaminó a Kou. Después de todo Kouha le dijo que necesitaba ayuda y nada como un poco de trabajo para distraer su mente y pensar las cosas en frío y con más calma. Llegó poco después, como si tuviera la urgencia de no pensar más. Una vez ahí subió a la oficina del peli rosa.

-¡Oh que bueno que estas aquí niño mugriento!...¿Ocurre algo? No te vez muy bien.

-Ah es que hace rato me caí ja ja ja ja.

-Deberías tener cuidado. Nunca se sabe cuando un raspón puede infectarse y luego ¡pum! Te quedas sin pierna.

-¿En que clase de accidente estas pensando?

-En uno muy llamativo~.

-Uh...¿Necesitas que revise algo?

-¡Ah si!

Su jefe le mostró varios documentos y explicó lo que tenía que hacer. Puede que Kouha parezca alguien irresponsable y juguetón pero en realidad es bastante eficiente en lo que hace, facilitando en gran medida el trabajo. Nuevamente Aladdin hizo magia, aunque esta vez no literal. Los papeles vuelan de sus manos a un montón y otro a la vez que el contrario le dirige una sonrisa. Y no solo por lo trabajador que es el chico o la suerte de que una de las cabezas de Alma Toran trabaje para el sino porque se nota que pone empeño en todo. No se toma a la ligera nada aún si es fácil para el. El menor está tan concentrado que no se da cuenta de en que momento salió su jefe. Suspira una vez finalizada la actividad y ya mucho más tranquilo.

-Ten-el oji fiusha extendiendo una ensalada.

-¿Eh?-confundido-oh ya veo, me pagas en especie, es genial.

-¿Ah? ¿Estas loco? Claro que no. ¿Que tan avaro crees que soy?

-Ah no yo...

-Puft es broma ja ja ja. Es que me pareció que estas algo pálido. Lo que quieras a que no has desayunado.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Intuición femenina~.

-Pero tu no ah ja ja ja ja ja.

Pasaron un buen rato entre tontería y media. Esta vez Aladdin en verdad se animó. Sus hermosos orbes contenían lágrimas del más hermoso tipo: diversión.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Detente Kouha-kun que me duele ah el estómago ja ja ja ja!

-¿Te sientes mejor?-expresó con una sonrisa sincera.

En ese instante el más joven se sintió tremendamente afortunado. Aún no conoce a toda la familia de su novia, pero Kouha y Hakuryuu son en verdad agradables. No es una sorpresa que Kougyoku sea tan linda. Se sonroja y mueve las manos nervioso.

-Con que pensando en mi hermana, ¿eh?

-¿Puedes leer la mente?

-Para nada, eres muy obvio.

-Oh.

La convivencia con su cuñado es tan natural que parece se conocieran de toda la vida, de pronto el mayor le dirigió una curiosa mirada.

-Oye Aladdin...

-¿Si?

-Te parecerá extraño que te pregunte esto pero...¿no te sientes diferente en este lugar?

-¿En la empresa?

-En el mundo. Como si las cosas no fueran como deberían.

-¿Ah?

-Es que no sé. Siento que no estuviese viviendo mi vida. Siempre he tenido la impresión de estar en algo así como un sueño. Pero es real, lo siento con cada día que pasa. Pero luego te conocí y...

-¿Tenías la impresión de que ya nos habíamos visto?

-Exacto. ¿También te ocurre?

-Antes no, pero desde que conocí a Kougyoku si.

-Ya veo.

Se acercó al menor y le tomó con fuerza de las manos mirándolo con algo que parecía desesperación.

-Prometeme que si necesitas ayuda me dirás. No solo trabajas aquí, eres alguien importante para mi hermana. Te considero un gran amigo.

-K-Kouha-kun...

-¡Hazlo!-emitió cual si fuera orden.

Algo en su interior le dice que Aladdin no es del tipo que habla de sus problemas y preocupaciones lo que le tiene un tanto desesperado.

-Lo prometo.

-¡Genial!-sonrió-si rompes tu promesa me voy a enojar mucho. Y no te daré consejos románticos.

-¿Tienes?

-Oh pero claro, ¿con quién crees que hablas? Ahora vete de aquí.

-¿Eh?

-Vas a visitar a Kougyoku en el colegio ¿o no?

-Ah pues no pensaba hacerlo. No tenía planes y no se me ocurre que hacer con ella.

-Que tonto. Todo se dará sin necesidad de pensar. Y si quieren ponerse románticos no hay nadie en casa. Hakuryuu estará ocupado en un trabajo de la escuela. Te pones velas aromáticas, música romántica...y cuando menos te des cuenta.

-¡Kouha-kun!-se ruborizó.

-Pero ya enserio. Estoy confiandote a mi hermana. No perdonaré que la hagas sufrir. Atente a las consecuencias si ocurre.

-Eres un buen hermano, te preocupas por ella.

-También por ti. No entiendo porque te apartas de la gente, es un mal hábito, ¿sabes? Ahora deja de perder el tiempo y tengan una cita. Disfruta tu juventud~.

Le dio una palmada para incitarlo porque de otra manera se quedará a vivir en el despacho.

...

La peli rosa estiraba el cuerpo con algo de flojera, la última clase ha sido calculo y vaya que convirtió su cerebro en puré, normal considerando que por alguna extraña razón dura cuatro horas. ¿A quién se le ocurrió el horario de clases? Ya ni sentido tiene pensar en ello. Además Alibaba y Judal se han quedado castigados por andar interrumpiendo las lecciones. Y todo porque el rubio no dejaba de quejarse con una ecuación que no podía resolver, fastidio al otro que le dijo que guardara silencio y como prosiguió con sus lamentos terminó por lanzarle el libro, el menor se cayó de la banca llevándose a un par de infelices.

La chica suspira pesadamente.

-¿Cuándo van a llevarse mejor? No pueden pelear toda la vida.

-¿Oye no es el mismo chico de ayer?-una joven.

-Tienes razón. Oh viste cuando se peleó con Judal. ¡Se veían tan guapos los dos!

-Oh si, casi me da algo.

-Mmm creo que debo comprar cloroformo o cuando menos unos somníferos y ponerselos en un jugo.

-¿No es ilegal?

-¡Iré a prisión por él!

-Ja ja ja ja.

Kougyoku les miró raro, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que estaban hablando de su novio.

-¿Vino a verme otra vez?

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron e incluso más. Su corazón salió disparado en cuanto le vio de pie cerca de la entrada con la más bella sonrisa. Este al notarla se despidió amablemente de un grupo de chicas que le acosaban, aunque el piensa que solo le hacían compañía.

-Hola-dijo con una voz que sonó entre dulce y tremendamente sensual.

-H-hola-nerviosa. No me imaginé que me darías la sorpresa otra vez.

-Supongo que tienes tarea pero me gustaría pasar un rato contigo en el parque-extendió su mano de forma galante-¿tendría una cita conmigo bella señorita?

Tan emocionada estaba que se lanzó a sus brazos efusivamente y casi le tiro.

-¡Contigo hasta el fin del mundo!

Cabe destacar que decenas de miradas les contemplan con envidia. Los chicos a Aladdin, las chicas a Kougyoku. El peli azulino tomó su maleta.

-Yo llevaré tus cosas.

-¡Oh no te preocupes! No pesa.

-Lo sé. Pero mientras esté en mis manos ayudarte lo haré-sonrió.

La mayor sintió que todos los colores se le subían al rostro. ¿Cómo rayos le hace su novio para ser tan condenadamente adorable? Pero algo es seguro y es que a su lado es muy feliz. Caminaron uno al lado del otro, sincronizados al punto que incluso caminaban con el mismo pie.

-¡Ah!-la oji fiusha.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Algodones de dulce!

-¿Quieres?

-¡Si!

Fueron al puesto que los vende y Kougyoku pidió uno rosa que pagó su pareja.

-Es mi color favorito.

-¿Sabe bien?

-¿No lo has probado?

-Hace mucho así que no recuerdo su sabor o como se comen.

-Puedo darte del mío.

-¡No como crees! ¡Disfrutalo!

El chico pidió uno del mismo color.

-Pensé que pedirías uno azul.

-Es que este es el que te gusta y me recuerda a ti.-sonrió.

 _-¡Ay por dios mi corazón! ¡Me voy a morir! Late con tanta fuerza que incluso lo escucho. ¿Es que acaso me estoy infartando? ¡Si continuó así le convertiré en un asesino! Es tan lindo que me dan ganas de llorar y más cuando pone esa carita._

El menor le daba vueltas al dulce como analizando la manera de comerlo.

-Mmm.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es tan esponjoso que no se como probarlo.

-Dale una mordida.

-¿Así nada más?

-¡Si!

-Bueno.

Hizo lo dicho.

-Achú, achú ¡ACHÚ!-comenzó a estornudar.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Se me metió en la nariz ¡Achú!

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

-No es achú...divertido achú...

-¡Claro que si! Me ocurrió lo mismo la primera vez que lo probé.

El peli azulino pasó algunos segundos en tan bochornosa situación que le hizo sonrojar de vergüenza. Una vez le pasó el malestar le mostraron la manera correcta de ingerirlo.

-¡Oh está muy rico!

-¿Verdad?

Se recargaron en el tronco de un árbol hasta que se acabaron el bocadillo. Estaban parados uno al lado del otro en completo silencio. Aladdin veía sus pies nervioso para luego alzar la vista y fijarla en su novia.

-¿Cómo es posible que me tengas tanta paciencia?-articulo al fin.

-No es necesaria. Todo en ti me gusta porque te amo-su expresión es de ternura total.

-Oh Kougyoku.

Suspiró y se acercó a ella, la aprisionó entre el y el árbol colocando sus brazos a los costados a la altura de la cabeza a modo de apoyo. Contempló algunos segundos sus labios para cerrar los ojos e iniciar el contacto. Deslizaba los propios con increíble delicadeza. Con pequeños y sutiles roces que incrementaban sin esfuerzo el rubor de los dos. Poco a poco su novia le permitió la entrada, Aladdin degusto con respeto y amor pudiendo apreciar la dulzura del algodón que antes han comido. Su lengua se entrelaza con la contraria como buscando protección, alivio, consuelo y lo que es mejor siempre lo recibe. Kougyoku le da tanto sin esperar nada a cambio que no puede contener su sentir. Se enamora más y más de ella hasta caer rendido a sus pies. Le tiene completamente en sus manos, ahí esta bien. Separan un poco sus rostros y recarga su frente en la contraria sin abrir los ojos abrazándola con fuerza.

-No puedo respirar Aladdin.

-Solo será un momento, lo siento.

La peli rosa se estremeció al captar el aliento de este sobre sus labios. El menor no es el único que siente que su corazón puede escapar. Le suelta pero no deja de sonreirle, en este momento su novio se ve tan maduro y confiable que en verdad piensa que puede morir ahogada en felicidad. Se toman de la mano y emprenden la ida a casa invadidos de la más grande alegría. Tan metidos en lo suyo que daba la impresión de que el tiempo se había detenido.

-Llegamos-dijo Kougyoku con algo de tristeza.

Le fue devuelta su maleta y acariciada su mejilla con ternura, la mano se deslizó a su cabello para ser inspirado por el oji celeste, acción que la apeno y le puso colorada.

-Nos vemos luego, aunque creo que no podré dejar de pensar en ti. Te amo demasiado.

-Yo también te amo tanto.

Se abrazaron por algunos minutos. Hasta que la mayor le dejó en libertad.

-Será mejor que te deje ir o tu madre se preocupará.

Por unos segundos Kougyoku tuvo la impresión de que el rostro de Aladdin se ensombreció, pero fue algo tan esporádico que lo atribuyo a su imaginación pues una sonrisa ocupó su lugar.

-Nos vemos luego.

Ella le miraba desde el pórtico, el caminaba con normalidad a la vez que la angustia se cernía sobre su persona.

 _-Estaba tan feliz con Kouha y Kougyoku que olvidé el asunto de mamá. ¿Cómo me recibirá al volver? ¿Seguirá enojada? ¿Intentará atacarme de nuevo?_

Solo le quedaba tener la esperanza de que no fuera esta última. Porque, no podía pensar en dañarla así estuviese en inminente peligro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Hola! Gracias a todos por leer! Bueno, pues santa no me trajo el regalo que le pedí, aquí la conversación:**

 **-Para este año me gustaría más velocidad para escribir.**

 **-Deja de subir tantos fics a la vez.**

 **-No puedo! Amo escribir!**

 **-Entonces púdrete!**

 **-Ungh...**

 **Mmm ahora que lo pienso quizá no era santa, porque luego de ello me ahorcó con su costal.**

 **Ok me hace falta dormir XD, estoy rete desvelada pero feliz! Escribir es mi vida! :) Gracias por su apoyo y paciencia :).**

 **Noami Sonomi Kaname.-** **Ja ja ja si Judal se pasó. Oh si, Aladdin es tan hermoso! Yo me apunto vamos por él! Nop, no es Sheba pero si tiene mucho que ver. Más o menos he dado algunas pistas de que va el asunto y el resumen del fic también es una pista, las cosas no son lo que parecen XD, pero si Sheba es algo o alguien que no debería existir. Ja ja ja si caray Gyokuen tan buena onda dentro de lo que cabe XD, normalmente no me cae bien, pero tenía ganas de experimentar en algo que sucederá más adelante. Aunque igual y me matan XD, será cuestión de ver XD. Oh me hace muy feliz que te guste, es que mis capítulos son tan bipolares como yo (? A veces paso del terror a la comedia así no más ja ja ja gracias por el apoyo! Cuídate mucho :).**

 **Irara.-Porque me gusta XD gracias por comentar!**

 **Nos vemos la próxima y por lo que más quieras Ohtaka-sama haz canon el AlaKou o el KouAla Aladdin sometido también se me hace lindo (? Hasta la próxima! Y gracias por leer! :)**


	12. Algohay algo fuera de lugar

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12 Algo...hay algo fuera de lugar.**

 **.**

El camino a casa le pareció eterno, lo que de cierta manera le hizo sentir mal. ¿Cómo podría estar asustado de encontarse con su madre? Sheba ha sufrido, perdido cosas importantes y salido herida mientras él la recibe con su ingratitud. Se detiene algunos segundos y reanuda su caminar. ¿Cómo enfrentas una situación así? Quizá si fuera otro tipo de persona, alguien a quien no le importara la seguridad o bienestar de otros saldría bien librado. Un terrible defecto, se repite en su mente, mientras su expresión se vuelve increíblemente sería.

 _-Amo a mi madre y no quiero dañarla. Creí que estaba dispuesto a permitir que acabara con mi vida si eso le hace feliz, pero ahora que estuve en compañía de Kougyoku me di cuenta de mi error. No sé si aún me quiere o cambió su sentir radicalmente pero asesinarme lejos de hacerle un bien provocará un mal. No solo en su vida diaria, no estoy seguro de que el rukh funcione de la misma manera en este mundo que en el otro, pero de ser así podría caer en la depravación; detestarme provocará lo mismo pero mientras me halle con vida puedo buscar una solución. ¿Debería irme de casa? No, sería abandonarla y escapar. Además en su condición necesita que alguien le procure._

-Ah~ -miró con algo de cansancio el cielo-mañana es viernes, quería invitar a Kougyoku a casa para disfrutar una linda velada en compañía de mamá. Dudo que sea buena idea.

Bajó la mirada un poco deprimido. ¿Está siendo egoísta al querer ser feliz? ¿Acaso tener una novia tan bonita es algo que no debía pasarle a él? Su corazón se oprimió con crueldad.

- _¿Por qué siento que todo está mal? ¡¿Quién soy?! ¿Ah? ¿Quién soy? Tengo la impresión de que he formulado la pregunta con anterioridad. ¿Cuándo?_

 _ **-¿En dónde?**_

 _ **-**_ _¡¿Mamá?!_ -de nuevo nada, llevó su mano a su flequillo y tiró con fuerza frustrado- _¿Dónde? Vamos Aladdin, busca la respuesta..._ -forzaba a su de por si agotada mente, cerró los ojos, es importante. Poco a poco se escucha una conversación.

-¡Ugo-kun!

Gritó al tiempo en que abría sus orbes desmesuradamente. La imagen que pasó como destello ante el fue ni más ni menos que esa en donde intentó suicidarse en el palacio sagrado. Rió ligeramente. Para ser alguien tan alergre vaya que es de cuidado cuando se deprime o molesta. Aún recuerda el daño que se hizo el guardián que le protegió con su cuerpo del techo que se vino abajo debido a su intervención. Y aún así no le culpó, justo cuando creía que su vida llegaba al final sin pena ni gloria el djinn se volvió su amigo. Tiempo después conoció a mucha gente. Nunca debes rendirte porque el destino podría tener reservada alguna sorpresa. Sonrió pero luego perdió todo color en su rostro.

 _-Entiendo lo que intentó decirme Kouha-kun. Yo tampoco siento esta realidad como verdadera. Da la impresión de que fuese un sueño del que puedo despertar en cualquier momento. ¿Lo es o algo está jugando conmigo? Arba-san dijo que tenía que notarlo pero no comprendo a qué se refiere. Bueno, supongo que tampoco puedo quedarme en la calle buscando una respuesta que parece querer tomarse su tiempo. Mamá me preocupa, espero que no se haya lastimado, en el estado en que se encontraba pudo..._

El terror de perder a su progenitora le hizo aventurarse en una veloz carrera, por fortuna no está muy lejos de su hogar. Una vez parado frente a la puerta la abrió y se metió sin más solo para chocar con algo y caer al suelo estrepitosamente rodando hasta golpearse contra la pared de espaldas.

-¡AAAAAAA!-gritó agudo más provocado por el susto que el daño que se causó realmente.

-¡Por dios Aladdin! ¡¿Estas bien?!-llegaba Sheba en la silla de ruedas dispuesta a auxiliarle, como se veía sincera el menor tomó la mano que le ofrecía y se puso de pie sobando su adolorida cabeza a la que se le revolvieron las ideas.

Miró a su alrededor encontrándose con aquello que le hizo caer, un banco. Algo que no habría pasado de ser precavido como lo es con normalidad. Pero cuando se trata de los seres que ama, es algo impulsivo.

-Lo siento Aladdin, ¿te hiciste mucho daño? Porque con la caída aunque sea un poco seguro que si.

-No-sonrió.

-No debí ponerlo ahí.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Mmm pues estaba pensando en varias cosas y luego fui a la cocina por un café. Cuando dejé la tasa sobre la mesa me di cuenta de que estaba ligeramente chueca. Moví por aquí y por allá buscando herramientas y ¡las encontré! Solo fue cuestión de serruchar un poco, coger un par de clavos y un martillo y ¡listo! Pero desordené todo y no he tenido tiempo de colocarlo en donde va.

 _-La mesa estaba bien, ¿será que la golpeó mientras aún estaba molesta? Al menos me tranquiliza saber que fue lo único perjudicado, bueno y un poquito yo porque creo que si me dolió._

-¡Es genial mamá! ¡Eres muy confiable! La primera vez que intenté clavar un cuadro me di en el dedo, se ve mucho más sencillo de lo que es.

-Ja ja ja ja Solomon daño una pared cuando hacia una pajarera. Lo vio en un libro y dijo: "se ve interesante" y pues, ahí tienes las consecuencias.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Luego se compró un manual llamado: "Cómo reparar desperfectos en el hogar".

-¿Rompió algo más?-preocupado.

-Para nada, cuando había fugas o problemas eléctricos era el quien los arreglaba, se le hacia divertido. Eso si cuando tenía mucho trabajo en la empresa no le quedaba más remedio que contratar a alguien, pero entonces el preparaba la cena.

-Wow hacia de todo.

La peli rosa sonrió para inmediatamente mirarle severa, cosa que le alertó aún cuando no era su intención actuar de esa manera.

-Lo lamento Aladdin.

-¿Eh?

-No sé por qué pero te he lastimado, si no fuera porque te proteges yo...no puedes confiar en mi. Podría enviarte al hospital en el mejor de los casos.

-No digas eso.

-Es la verdad.

-Eres mi madre, seguramente son secuelas debido al accidente, estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano volveras a la normalidad.

-¿Y si no? Me volvería loca si un día despierto y me doy cuenta de que te asesine.

-Podemos ir a ver a Sphintus-kun.

-Si lo que tengo no tiene solución, ¿qué haré?

-Estaré a tu lado sin importar nada.

-Oh Aladdin, disculpa.

-No hay nada que perdonar.

Le abrazó con ternura, la peli rosa tenía su rostro en el pecho de su hijo, escuchaba el latir de su pequeño y bondadoso corazón, de alguna manera le llenaba de paz. Comenzó a quedarse dormida sin remedio así el menor le llevó a la cama, le recostó y cubrió con las sábanas depositando un beso en su frente.

Cogió su móvil para hacer una llamada, un tono, dos...

- _¿Bueno?_

 _-¿Sphintus-kun?_

 _-¡Oh Aladdin! No creí que conservarás mi número._

 _-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Somos amigos!_

 _-Bueno, te lo di hace mucho y nunca me habías llamado._

 _-No quería molestar._

 _-..._

 _-¿Sphintus-kun?_

 _-¡Sabes que me enfurece que lo digas! ¡Si te tuviera enfrente!_

 _-Lo siento._

 _-Bueno, no es algo nuevo. Supongo que estoy algo sensible porque Titus no ha dejado de molestarme en todo el día._

 _-Es porque le agradas._

 _-Que extraña manera tiene de demostrarlo. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué se te ofrece? Dudo que fuera para escuchar mis quejas._

 _-Es sobre mamá._

 _-¿Tuvo una recaída?_

 _-No._

 _-¿Entonces?_

 _-..._

 _-¿Aladdin?_

 _-Mmm...¿es posible que su cerebro haya sufrido algún daño?_

 _-¿Tiene algún tipo de problema motor?_

 _-Es más como si en ocasiones fuera otra persona._

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _-..._

 _-Puedes confiar en mi, prometo no decirle a nadie._

 _-Ha tenido dos episodios violentos._

 _-¿Te hizo daño?-angustiado._

 _-No._

 _-¿Seguro?_

 _-Es mi madre._

 _-Eso no quiere decir nada. Entiendo que te preocupes pero encubrirla será más perjudicial para ella que para nadie más. Si en verdad quieres que se recupere debes decirme._

 _-No puedo darte detalles._

 _-Esta bien, no son tan relevantes, me basta con que respondas._

 _-Si._

 _-..._

Durante algunos segundos se hizo un silencio incómodo. No parecía que ninguno de los dos tuviese la intención de continuar, pero tampoco es algo que se pudiera dejar a medias.

 _-Necesito que mañana la traigas al hospital. Ya hicimos estudios y todo estaba bien pero no está de más ver si algo cambió con su salida. Más te vale que llegues bien temprano._

 _-Así lo haré._

 _-Escuchame bien Aladdin, si algo te llega a pasar te voy a odiar. Así como te preocupas por otros nosotros lo hacemos por ti. Eres un importante amigo...-_ esperópara recibir algúncomentario,pero al ver que nada decíacontinuó- _no estas solo. No importa la hora que sea, Titus y yo siempre estaremos para ti._

 _-Gracias-_ su voz salió quebrada.

 _-Te dejo que tengo algunos pacientes a los cuales revisar._

El moreno colgó el teléfono conocedor de que el peli azulino seguramente estaría llorando. Y no se equivocó, Aladdin aprovechó que su madre duerme para liberar un poco de lo mucho que guarda en su pecho. Algunos minutos más tarde y con visibles señales en su rostro del llanto, se levantó a dejar su móvil en el buró al lado de la cama. Miró el desastre provocado por su progenitora y rió con suavidad.

 _-Parece que será una noche muy larga. Bien, manos a la obra._

...

El sol se colaba por la ventana, así que Aladdin se acercó rápidamente para correr la cortina, ni cuenta se había dado de que no estaba en su lugar.

-Mmm...

Demasiado tarde, su madre despertó.

-Buenos días-dijo el.

-Buenos días mi amor. ¿Dormiste bien?

La tentación de ocultar la verdad era enorme pero sabe que Sheba puede darse cuenta.

-No dormí, se me pasó el tiempo acomodando las cosas.

-¿Eh?-se sentó de golpe y efectivamente todo estaba en su sitio.

-¡Soy una terrible madre!

-¡No es verdad! Es que soy un poco lento-sonrió.

Lo cierto es que había manchas de aceite en el suelo, los clavos regados por todos lados, pegamento adherido con estopa y eso si que le costó horrores, tanto así que se vio forzado a utilizar magia. En algún punto sintió curiosidad del como su madre causó tantos estragos con una pequeña caja para llegar a la conclusión obvia, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Agradece nuevamente el hecho de que no se hiciera daño y que no tuviese dinero suficiente para comprar una pistola de clavos y un taladro en su momento. Lo que parecía ser desgracia se ha convertido en buena suerte con el tiempo.

-Eres un buen niño. De acuerdo no seguiré quejandome, no quiero hacerte sentir incómodo. Deberías descansar.

-Cuando tenga oportunidad prometo hacerlo, pero ahora necesito llevarte al hospital para que te hagan algunos estudios. Quiero descartar que haya algún problema.

-Pero será muy costoso.

-Me han pagado muy bien en mi nuevo trabajo y tengo dinero ahorrado.

Sheba no quería tomar más, pero no sabe a ciencia cierta como está su situación financiera. Si aún existen las cuentas a su nombre en el banco y demás. Y con la confusión de la que es víctima no es recomendable averiguarlo ahora.

-Al menos preparé el desayuno-dijo con el tono más animado que le salió, el cual no fue del todo convincente.

-¡Yo ayudo!-sonrió.

El gesto le fue devuelto con intensidad. Ese radiante rostro que es capaz de hacer que cualquiera se olvide de sus problemas aunque sea por un momento. Es algo que ni el hijo de Solomon ha notado pero que sin duda es inmensamente apreciado.

...

Madre e hijo tomaron un taxi para llegar al hospital, nadamás bajar del vehículo ya les esperaba cierto rubio de mirada intensa, y que se nota esta molesto.

-Hola Titus-kun, creí que sería...

-¿Sphintus? No, tuvo que realizar una cirugía de emergencia, aún se encuentra en ella pero me pidió que realizara los estudios en su lugar. Dijo que lo siente.

-¿Estas enojado?

-Furioso mocoso irresponsable. ¿Cuándo planeabas decirnos? ¿Cuándo no hubiera vuelta atrás?

-Ah no...

-Ya ni me digas que me dan ganas de matarte. Sigue descuidando tu salud. ¿O crees que no me doy cuenta de que no dormiste?

-Eso fue culpa mía-Sheba.

-Oh lo siento, buenos días. No la saludé.

-No le des importancia. Me da mucho gusto ver que te preocupas tanto por el.

-Es que somos amigos-sonrió para luego mirar al menor-y en cuanto a ti-suspiró-olvidalo. Hagamos esos estudios, cuanto antes mejor.

El joven se quedó en la sala de espera, cabezeando de vez en cuanto debido al sueño que comienza a hacerse presente. Pero consigue mantenerse gracias a la increíble fuerza de voluntad de la que es dueño, aún así la sensación es increíble mira su móvil deseando enviar un mensaje a su novia pero seguro que a esa hora está en el colegio y causarle problemas es lo último que haría en el mundo.

 _-Tengo tantas ganas de platicar contigo._

El timbre de su celular sonó espantándolo y provocando que casi lo tirara. Sonrió al ver que era un mensaje de la peli rosa.

9:00 _Buenos días, seguro te estarás diciendo ¿por qué esta irresponsable no pone atención en clases? La profesora llevó a Judal-chan con el director. Le dijo una grosería aunque no es algo fuera de lo común._

9:01 ¡Buenos días! Oh no, de hecho me hizo muy feliz ver tu mensaje. ¡Tenía ganas de platicar contigo! Es como si adivinaras mi pensamiento.

9:02 _¡Eres un tonto! ¡Me hiciste gritar de emoción y todos me han mirado extraño!_

9:02 _¡Lo siento!_

9:03 _Bueno, no es como si no supieran que soy_ _rara. ¿Cómo te fué con tu mamá? Ayer te noté algo nervioso cuando te fuiste. Y quiero la verdad._

9:04 _Pues tiene una actitud fuera de lo común pero nada de gravedad. Estamos en el hospital para que le hagan algunos estudios para descartar secuelas._

9:05 _Oh pobrecito, si necesitas ayuda puedes decirme en cualquier momento, el que sea. ¡Aún a media noche iré por ti!_

9:06 _¡Eres muy linda! ¡Te amo Kougyoku!_

9:07 _Jgdptmgdptpdwgmgtpe._

9:08 _Perdón, creo que no entendí tu mensaje._

9:08 _¡No lo fue! Me sorprendiste, estuve a punto de tirar el celular y termine mandando esa cosa rara. ¡Borrala por favor es vergonzoso!_

9:09 _Temo que es una petición que no puedo cumplir._

9:10 _¿Por qué?_

9:11 _Porque fue muy tierno._

Por espacio de media hora no llegó un solo mensaje más, el peli azulino lo atribuyó a que la maestra había vuelto. Sonrió sintiéndose con nuevas energías y moviendo sus pies un tanto inquieto esperando a su madre.

9:42 _Pareciera que tienes deseos de asesinarme. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te quiero? Debes cuidar mi corazón y no hacer ese tipo de comentarios._

9:42 _Lo intentaré._

9:43 _Olvídalo, me gustas tal y como eres. Aún si me envias al más allá iré gustosa. Me voy que parece que la profesora sospecha que estoy enviando mensajes. Pero quería despedirme de ti. Odiaría que pensaras que te ignoro. Te amo con el alma Aladdin._

9:44 _Yo te amo más._

Guardó el móvil sin ocultar la enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Toca con suavidad su pecho, el sitio donde está situado el corazón, late con rapidez. Es increíble que aún sin tenerla enfrente le haga estremecer con intensidad. El amor ya no es una palabra que describa eso que le embarga, es algo más profundo; le tiene por completo embelezado. Suspira y se echa hacia atrás recargándose en el sillón y sintiéndose el ser más afortunado de la creación.

Tanta algarabía le atacó a la vez que le fue imposible pegar ojo y le mantuvo alerta hasta que Titus volvió.

-Terminamos-dijo el mayor.

-¿Y bien?

-Nada fuera de lo normal. Sea lo que sea que esté afectando a tu madre no tiene que ver con algún daño en físico en su cerebro. Quizá debas llevarla con un psicólogo. Puede que sea un trauma emocional.

-No está de más intentar. Gracias por el consejo.

-Ojalá hubiera podido hacer más.

-Sphintus-kun y tu me ayudan bastante-sonrió.

El rubio le tomó por los hombros con fuerza.

-Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedirla.

-Me lo han dicho mucho últimamente, me pregunto por qué.

-¡Porque frustras a la gente con tu actitud! ¡Entiende, no voy a destruirme por uno, dos o mil problemas! ¡Dime! ¡No quiero cargar con el remordimiento el resto de la vida!

-Yo no...

-¡¿No lo habías visto así?! ¡¿Crees que si le doy la espalda a tus problemas y te ocurre algo estaré tranquilo?!-le miró serio-¿Lo estarías tu si fuera mi caso?

-No.

-Entones ¿qué lo hace diferente?

Aladdin desvío la mirada algo inseguro, el que el médico fuera tan directo le dejó sin armas.

-¿Ves? Si tuviera sentido me habrías dicho unas cuantas cosas. Animate, no te estoy regañando, solo quería que te dieras cuenta de las cosas. Aunque supongo que alguien tan obstinado como tu no será fácil de convencer. Quizá deba buscar algún método para obligarte.

Antes de responder a tal aseveración, el de orbes cobalto visualizó a su madre que venía en la silla de ruedas acompañada de una enfermera.

-Ha recibido la terapia del día de hoy, por la hora dudo que hayas tenido tiempo.

-¡Eres increíble! ¡Lo has adivinado!

-Ja ja ja, haces que me de pena. Ya puedes llevártela, pero si algo te inquieta no dudes en traerla, te aseguro que Sphintus o yo nos haremos cargo.

-Muchas gracias. Ustedes también cuentan con mi apoyo.

-No creas que pediré tu ayuda si me haces a un lado. Así esté sufriendo terrible agonía. Lo prefiero a ser ignorado. A ver si así entiendes un poco como nos sentimos. Y no, no es que tenga intención de molestar o incomodar con ello, pero ya no puedo consentir lo que haces. Sé un poco egoísta, es un pésimo consejo pero adecuado para ti. Ahora vete, necesitas dormir.

-Gracias por todo Titus-kun, saluda de mi parte a Sphintus-kun por favor.

-Seguro.

...

Aladdin llevó a su madre a casa en otro taxi.

Una vez en el sitio el más joven se encamino a la cocina con intención de preparar el desayuno.

-Espera-le llamó su madre con tono neutral.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Crees que se me olvida? Descansa, yo me hago cargo, cuando esté listo te aviso.

-No es necesario.

-Si te preocupa que no pueda de una vez te digo que esto no es nada. El que por ahora me encuentre en silla de ruedas no me convierte en una útil.

-¡No quise decir eso!

-Lo sé. Soy tu madre y te entiendo, pero tu actitud puede ser fácilmente malinterpretada. Ahora deja de perder el tiempo y a dormir.

-Pero...

-¡He dicho!

-¡Si!

Se metió entre las sábanas de inmediato y nada más hacerlo se durmió. Sheba se acercó y acarició con suavidad su cabello.

-¿Por qué siempre te esfuerzas tanto? Siempre te metes en problemas y pones en peligro por esa actitud.

 **-Es verdad, se parece mucho a su padre. Aceptando responsabilidades que no le corresponden.**

-Ya estas molestando otra vez.

 **-Ja ja ja ja, ¿estás celosa? Es mi hijo.**

-¡Es el mío!

 **-De ambas entonces. Es complicado hablar con el, existe una especie de barrera, seguro es culpa de...no tengo mucho tiempo, pero hay algo que puedo hacer. Cuídalo hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad.**

-No era necesario que me lo dijeras. Ahora que he recordado lo que soy.

 **-¿Le dirás?**

-No, podría odiarme.

 **-Sabes que no es así.**

-Tal vez quiero aferrarme a la idea de ser su madre.

 **-Entiendo...aún si las circunstancias has sido extrañas. Solomon y tu en verdad lo cuidaron. Gracias.**

-Déjame sola, no es que esté muy contenta hablando contigo.

Las voz no se escuchó más pero una luz dorada se vislumbró alrededor de las piernas de la peli rosa, no es que pudiera caminar con normalidad pero al menos ponerse de pie y andar con calma si, se alejó del joven y fue a la cocina.

 _-Aún si es una orden de mi amo el estar contigo, en verdad eres como mi hijo. Los momentos que pasamos Solomon, tu y yo no son mentira, ¿cierto?_

...

En el colegio.

Kougyoku estaba en la última clase prestando más atención y participando más que de costumbre, pero es que el solo mandarse mensajes con Aladdin le pone de excelente humor.

-¿Quién quiere resolver esta ecuación?

-¡Yo!-alzó la mano y se acercó al pizarrón antes de que la profesora le dijera algo, a los pocos minutos volvió a su asiento.

-¡Oh lo has resuelto muy rápido!-Yamuraiha emocionada sintiéndose la octava maravilla-bien, como saben hoy es viernes, esos días suelo dejar trabajos especiales para que aprovechen el fin de semana. Pero la señorita Kougyoku me hizo ver que han hecho grandes progresos. Así que esta vez no tienen tarea.

-¡Genial!-el grupo al unísono.

-Váyanse antes de que cambie de opinión.

Ni falta hizo que repitiera la frase. Todos se perdieron del lugar en segundos.

La peli rosa iba caminando al lado de Alibaba cuando se toparon con el de orbes escarlata que venía con una actitud tan despreocupada que uno no creería que se ha metido en problemas.

-¿Te castigaron Judal-chan?

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué?-alzando una ceja curioso.

-Por la grosería que le dijiste a la profesora.

-No.

-¿Entonces porque no volviste a clases?

-El director tuvo problemas con algunos archivos que borró de la computadora. Le ayudé a recuperarlos y por agradecimiento de invitó pie de durazno. No iba a rechazarlo y me vale si me perdí las otras clases no es como que me atrasara por ello.

-Que antipático.

-Nah.

-Te ves relajado. ¿No tendrías que ir al trabajo?

-Oh, así que la señorita educación me está corriendo. Tengo tanto derecho como tu de estar aquí.

-No lo hice. Solo me pareció extraño.

-¿Estas interesada en mi vida?-sonrió en forma seductora acercándose de manera peligrosa, pero fue apartado por Kougyoku que le miró molesta.

-Ese día me tomaste por sorpresa, pero hoy si te golpearé Judal-chan.

-Lo sé, es lo que te hace interesante-se alejó-¿y bien?

-¿Qué?

-¿Como que qué? ¿El enano se puso celoso?

-En realidad no, es muy comprensivo.

-Contigo quizá, porque bien que estaba furioso conmigo.

-Tu te lo buscaste.

-¿Dije lo contrario?

-No, cada día te entiendo menos.

-Me lo dicen con frecuencia. Aunque no me interesa.

-Mmm...¿y bien? ¿Irás o no trabajar? No quiero que me andes reclamando que llegaste tarde por mi culpa.

-Nunca lo hago.

-A mi si me has culpado-el rubio.

-Se me olvidó que estabas aquí, y en todo caso es porque me caes gordo.

-Uh.

-No creas que se me olvida que echaste a perder mi oportunidad con la vieja.

-¿Cuánto tiempo seguiras molesto?

-Por siempre-sonrió perversamente-soy terriblemente rencoroso. Y en cuanto a la pregunta de Kougyoku, no tengo que presentarme al trabajo sino hasta el lunes. Están haciendo algunas reparaciones en la oficina. Además mamá irá a visitar a mi tía un par de semanas. Así que estaré solo.

-¿No te sentiras triste?-la chica.

-No soy un mocoso. Ahora que si te preocupa puedo invitarte.

-Ni loca. Sospecho que eres alguien más peligroso de lo que parece.

-Quizá tengas razón. Pero ya sabes lo que se dice por ahí. Los tranquilos son los peores. Si yo fuera tu no bajaría la guardia con el enano.

 _-¡Ojalá! Pero luego de la vez en que nos encontró Kouha-niisama no ha intentado nada más. Bueno, nos basamos y eso pero hasta ahí. Ah~ supongo que tengo que hacerme de paciencia. Aunque el siquiera imaginar que sus manos me toquen, ya no se diga mi cuerpo, la pura cara me mata de vergüenza._

Se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo, el mayor le sonrió divertido.

-Con que andas de pervertida, ¿eh?

-¡¿Y tú qué vas a saber?!-furiosa.

-Chicos-el oji miel-no es mi intención andarme quejando, ¿pero hasta cuándo harán de cuenta que no existo?

-¿Sigues aquí? Vaya que eres lento para notar algunas cosas.

-Lo siento Alibaba-chan.

-No te preocupes Kougyoku, entiendo que este pesado no ha dejado de molestarte. En cuanto a el supongo que el exceso de trabajo lo tiene amargado.

-Si es tu idea de una broma, no ha sido divertida unicornio estúpido.

-Lo dije muy enserio. Entiendo que no podamos ser amigos porque una parte de ti sentira de alguna manera que traiciona a Hakuryuu.

-¿Estas loco? ¡Ni que fuera mi novia!

-¿Entonces porque eres tan antipático conmigo?

-Soy así con todo el mundo, no te sientas el centro del mundo. Mmm no, pensándolo bien si me caes mal y ya dije un millón de veces la razón.

-¿No hay manera de que podamos convivir distinto?

El azabache se encogió de hombros.

-Solo si valiera la pena.

-Ah-suspiró-mi vecino y amigo de la infancia saldrá el fin de semana a una excursión del colegio.

-¿Y eso a mi qué?

-¡Déjame terminar! ¡¿Quieres?!

-Pues andale.

-Así que su hermana se quedaría sola casi todo el día porque sus padres trabajan. Me han pedido que la cuide y decidí llevarla a un balneario, tiene mucho que no voy a uno. Pienso que sería divertido que fuésemos todos.

-¿Puedo invitar a Aladdin?-la chica.

-¡Claro es muy agradable y seguro se divierte con Mariam!

-Si el enano y Kougyoku van, yo también.

-Uh, si lo pones de ese modo creo que no es tan buena idea.

-Demasiado tarde. ¿Para que me invitas?

-¿Le dirás a Hakuryuu?

-No, tiene algunas cosas que le mantendrán ocupado.

-Ya veo.

-Además no seas hipócrita. Dudo que te hiciera muy feliz su presencia.

-Hoy por hoy no me es grata, pero quiero arreglar las cosas. Somos amigos después de todo.

-Suerte entonces-se giró e hizo un ademan a modo de despedida-ahí me mandas un mensaje que ya me dio flojera. Si no lo haces el lunes me desquitaré de la peor forma que puedas imaginar.

Kougyoku y Alibaba le miraron hasta que le perdieron de vista.

-Seguro que no fue buena idea-el rubio.

-Por Aladdin no creo que haya inconveniente. Se puede defender.

-¿Por qué parece que los quieras ver pelear?

-¡¿Estas loco?! Pero es una buena oportunidad. Judal-chan necesita descanso y Aladdin distracción. Solo es cuestión de vigilar que no se hagan daño.

-¿Podremos?

-Mi novio es lindo. Judal-chan será el problema. Además no creas que me perderé la oportunidad de los trajes de baño.

-¿Tanto quieres ver a Aladdin con uno?

-¡Que tonto! ¡Claro que no!-se sonrojó-bueno, tal vez un poco, pero más bien me refería a uno que compré hace poco. Es muy lindo y era para una fiesta en casa de un amigo de Kouha-niisama. Fue algo así como el verano en pleno invierno, pero no pude ir porque a la mera hora me dio fiebre.

-Oh pues así "matas dos pájaros de un tiro".

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo estrenas y de paso seduces a Aladdin.

-¡Alibaba-chan!-queriendo golpearlo.

-Bueno, me retiro porque tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Te parece si nos vemos a las nueve en el parque que está cerca de la casa de tu novio? Creo que nos queda como punto medio a todos.

-Muy buena idea.

-Yo le aviso a Judal, no quiero que te moleste más.

-Y yo a Aladdin. Cuídate mucho, nos vemos mañana. Espero que sea muy divertido.

-Yo también-sonrió.

Luego de ello cada quien agarró su camino.

...

En casa del peli azulino.

Sheba miraba con cariño al joven que aún dormía, ya eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde y se debatía entre dejarlo dormir más tiempo o despertarle para que pudiera comer. Fue entonces que se oyó el potente vibrar de un celular aunque la peli rosa no ubicaba de donde provenía.

- _¿Mmm?_ -El de orbes cobalto más dormido que despierto atendiendo el móvil.

 _-¿Estas bien Aladdin? Soy Kougyoku._ -su solo nombre le despertó por completo y se puso un tanto nervioso.

- _Ah si, estoy bien. Disculpa. ¿Sucede algo?_

 _-Alibaba-chan me invitó mañana a un balneario y me preguntaba si quieres venir._

 _-¿Puedo? Ah, deja lo consulto con mamá, no me gustaría mucho dejarla sola-_ luego de unos dos minutos de estar escuchando gritos de su suegra- _je, creo que la hice enojar. No hay problema. ¿A qué hora y en dónde nos vemos?_

 _-Antes de eso, ¿por qué se molestó? ¿Le parece mala idea?_

 _-Ah no, dijo que no necesito pedir permiso para todo y...ja ja me dijo algunas cosas que me dieron pena así que me costaría algo de trabajo decirte, lo siento._

 _-No hay problema. Debes proteger tu privacidad es solo que estaba preocupada. Nos vemos a las nueve de la mañana en el parque que está cerca de tu casa, ahí esperaremos a Alibaba-chan y...Judal-chan...¿te molesta que vaya?_

 _-Siempre y cuando no se porte grosero contigo no._

 _-¡Eres maravilloso! Nos vemos, que duermas bien._

 _-Tu también-_ con un poco de timidez- _sueña conmigo ¿si?_

 _-Harás que me de un infarto. Y no es como que necesite la sugerencia para hacer algo así...¿sueñas conmigo? ¿De...que...manera?_

 _-¡Que tenemos muchas citas divertidas! ¿Y tú?_

 _-¡Eso no te importa! Y me voy que mi hermano me está llamando._

La peli rosa fue incapaz de contarle que tienen vistas similares, tan increíble coincidencia le hizo pensar que están destinados el uno para el otro. Y sin remedio alguno se sintió ansiosa ruborizandose como nunca antes.

...

Por la mañana Kougyoku cogió la mochila que arregló la noche anterior con todas las cosas que iba a necesitar. Escogió cuidadosamente su ropa para llamar la atención de su novio. No, la verdad es que solo quiere verse bonita, es lo que Aladdin inspira en ella. Tiene una minifalda rosa, blusa del mismo tono con detalles en rojo y zapatillas vino. Su cabello en esta ocasión lo ató en una coleta alta, ni loca lleva el presente que le regaló su novio a un sitio donde bien podría perderle. Bajó a la cocina y tomó un desayuno rápido, no se encontró con nadie seguramente estaban durmiendo debido a la gran cantidad de trabajo que han tenido.

-Nos vemos-se despidió en voz baja y salió.

Una vez en el pórtico estuvo a nada de gritar cuando le sorprendió la sonrisa más bella del mundo, para su fortuna logró contenerse y se acercó sorprendida al muchacho.

-¿Me equivoqué al decirte la hora y lugar?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Quería pasar más tiempo contigo.

 _-¡Oh por dios! ¡Siempre pone esas caras! Encima es super detallista, hasta me siento mal de que me consienta tanto._

-Te ves muy linda-sonrió con más intensidad si es que algo así es humanamente posible.

 _-¡Hasta me dan ganas de llorar! ¡Es el chico perfecto! Ahora me siento nerviosa no sé que hacer. No puedo ni moverme seguro me veo tonta._

El peli azulino le dio un beso en la mejilla a la vez que cogía las cosas ajenas.

-Yo me la llevo.

- _Seguro fue por eso que vino. Es sin duda el más grande caballero del mundo._

-Muchas gracias Aladdin-también dio un beso está vez en los labios del chico que emitió un tenue sonido curioso debido a la sorpresa y se puso colorado.

-Ja ja ja-comenzó a reír nervioso extendiendo la mano a la joven para que la tomase-¿nos vamos señorita?

-¡Si!-emocionada.

Caminaron al parque platicando muchísimas cosas, la mayoría sin sentido como las nubes en el cielo y demás. Llegaron notando que era muy temprano. Tomaron asiento en una banca para esperar a los demás.

-Aladdin-la peli rosa que descansaba en el hombro de su pareja sumamente enamorada.

-¿Si?

-Tiene mucho que no veo una de tus presentaciones. Me siento nostálgica.

-¿Y si lo hago ahora mismo?-con expresión divertida.

-¡Me encantaría!

El menor dejó las cosas con la chica y se colocó a un lado para que pudiera apreciar cada detalle. De la nada apareció un espejo de cuerpo entero, dicha acción llamó la atención de un par de curiosos. El chico lo fijo al suelo y lo atravesó sin problemas, lo curioso del asunto es que este continuaba reflejando las cosas. Dio algunos pasos a su alrededor como buscando algo y se detuvo en seco para proseguir pero en un "torpe" movimiento lo tiro el piso ante la mirada atónita de su diminuto público pero este en lugar de romperse en miles de fragmentos se convirtió en dulces que fueron aprovechados por unos pocos niños que habían ido a jugar y advirtieron su acto. Con ello finalizó y le recibieron muchos aplausos y un efusivo abrazo de su novia.

-¡Fue maravilloso! ¡Gracias!

-A ti. Me has hecho recordar que me encanta la magia.

-¿Y en dónde dejamos el dinero?-alguien del público.

-Oh no, esta vez fue gratis. En todo caso fue idea de mi novia.

-¡Muchas gracias!-un par de niños que le tomaron de las manos para entregar algunos dulces que cogieron.

Pronto se quedaron solos pues los espectadores volvieron a su rutina. Sin embargo la peli rosa miraba las bolitas azucaradas cubiertas en celofán.

-¿Tienen algo extraño?-el menor.

-O no, es solo que me pareció curioso que me dieran las gracias de algo que hiciste con algo que regalaste. ¿Eso no hace que te pagues a ti mismo?

-Ja ja ja ja no lo había pensado así.

-¿Entonces cómo?

-Mmm, bueno hice el acto con todo mi corazón para ti, y los dulces con todo mi corazón para el público. Así que es como si lo recibieras dos veces-sonrió.

La chica se estremeció a tal grado que creyó caería de rodillas.

-¡Hola Kougyoku, Aladdin!-les saludaba a lo lejos el rubio que ha llegado como campana de la salvación.

Y es que sin duda el mago es increíblemente irresponsable al emitir ese tipo de comentarios, en verdad se quedará viudo de seguir así porque Kougyoku incluso siente su cerebro palpitar debido a la velocidad con que recorre la sangre su cuerpo entero. Decir que esta bien roja es quedarse corto.

-¡Hola!-articulo el peli azul al par que llegaba.

-H-hola-de pura suerte su novia dijo la palabra apropiada.

-Mariam, ellos son mis amigos Aladdin y Kougyoku. Chicos, ella es la pequeña Mariam.

-Mucho gusto Mariam-chan-al unísono.

La normalmente alegre niña quedó pasmada fijando su mirada en el de orbes celestes.

-¿Qué ocurre?-el rubio nervioso.

-Onisan es muy apuesto.

-¡A mi nunca me has dicho algo así!-celoso.

-¡Alibaba es tierno!

Bien, le ha hecho sentir derrotado, miraba el piso con aura melodramática.

-Ya vas a empezar con tus cosas. ¿Por qué no te apuñalas con tu cuerno?-el recién llegado.

-¡Ya te dije que es mi cabello!

-Nah-le ignoró-que onda vieja, mocosa, enano.

-Que manera de saludar-su compañera.

-Soy Mariam-con una sonrisa.

-Hola Judal-kun-precavido.

-Cálmate enano, ni que fuera a robarte a la novia.

-Confío en ella, pero no me fío de ti.

-Como quieras. ¿Nos vamos o qué?

Y con tal invitación, o lo que haya sido fueron al balneario.

...

Kougyoku y Mariam esperaban afuera de los vestidores. Quien haya dicho que son las chicas las que más se tardan en arreglar es porque no concian a este trío. Después de cinco minutos de estar listas no salen.

-¿Qué tanto hacen?-Kougyoku.

-A lo mejor se cayeron al ponérselos.

-Espero que no-temerosa.

-A ti casi te pasó.

-Ja ja ja-quería desviar el tema pero no sabía ni como-¡mira ahí viene Alibaba-chan!

El chico les sonrió un tanto tímido pues no está muy acostumbrado a usar traje de baño. Tiene uno que le llega arriba de la rodilla en tono rojo.

-¡Te queda muy bien!-su amiga.

-G-gracias.

-¿Por qué no han salido?

-Creo que están peleando pero antes de que te preocupes no es como crees. Aladdin no corre peligro.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, ni Judal está tan mal.

-¡¿Qué rayos tragas?!-se escuchaba el peli negro a lo lejos-¡Contesta cuando te hablo!

-Ya te dije que lo normal-el menor con seriedad.

-No de a gratis tienes ese cuerpo-Kougyoku pasó saliva ansiosa.

-¡Judal-kun!-avergonzado.

Pronto les vieron. A saber si por estar juntos daban una impresión de ser imponentes, como si fueran seres especiales. Pero Judal con un traje a medio muslo negro y Aladdin uno ligeramente más ajustado a la misma altura de color azul marino mucho y nada dejaban a la imaginación, eran sin duda esculturas de chicos, solo falta percatarse de una pobre chica que por andar deleitándose la pupila ha caído al agua.

Kougyoku se puso de mil colores, su novio es el pecado en persona, más aún cuando se acerca rápidamente a ella con la más encantadora sonrisa del mundo.

-¡Te ves hermosa!

Si por ella fuera se hubiese desmayado al instante pero su gran orgullo le ayudó a salir de ello victoriosa.

-Te queda perfecto-dijo con gran esfuerzo.

El mago movía sus manos nervioso mirando el suelo con las mejillas rosadas.

-Mamá escogió el traje ayer luego de que me hablaste.

-¿Ya puede salir?-el otro la miró.

-Incluso caminar aunque no muy rápido.

-¡Es maravilloso!

-¡¿Verdad?!

-¿Vinimos a divertirnos o hablar?

-Eres un amargado Judal-chan.

-Y ustedes unos aburridos.

-¡Yo quiero nadar!-la peli rojiza que en segundos se lanzó a la primer alberca que encontró.

-¡Por dios Mariam!-el rubio tras ella.

-Será mejor que les sigamos-la peli rosa.

Se tranquilizaron al ver que la niña nadaba sin problema alguno. Parados desde la orilla miraban la curiosa decoración de champiñones gigantes.

-¡Mira Aladdin ese es azul!

-¡Y el de allá rosa!

El peli negro tenía la firme intención, bueno quizá no tan firme de hacer las pases con el oji celeste aunque no lo parezca, así que como es de suponer le molestó el hecho de ser ignorado magistralmente. Así que ideó un plan perverso, lleno de maldad y cuanta energía corrupta hay en su ser. Se acercó sigilosamente al chico por detrás con el cuidado y paciencia de una sensual serpiente que espera morder y envenenar a su presa. Aladdin estaba tan embobado con su pareja que nunca le vio venir. Muy tarde sintió las manos enemigas sobre su espalda dando un impulso letal.

-¡Judal-kun!

Logró exclamar antes de darse un tremendo planchazo con la superficie del agua.

-¡Eso fue peligroso!-la peli rosa que furiosa repitió la acción ante el victimario.

-¡Maldita vieja!

Si el primer impactó sonó con fuerza este no tuvo nombre, y es que a diferencia del menor que le advirtió en el último momento Judal lo hizo ya cuando tenía el líquido de frente y sin posibilidad de protegerse.

Kougyoku se lanzó y nado con elegancia cual sirena hasta llegar con su amado que ya se había puesto de pie.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo me arde un poco. Pobre Judal-kun creo que le fue peor.

-Y todavía te preocupa. No tienes remedio-observando con atención el abdomen de Aladdin-vaya que se puso rojo.

-K-Kougyoku.

-¿Si?

-Me inquieta que me mires así.

-¡Lo siento!

-¡Váyanse a un hotel!

-¡Judal-chan!

-¿Y no? Vieja pervertida. Nadamás no se te ocurra tirarte aquí al enano que te meten a prisión.

-¡Solo estaba preocupada!

-Si como no.

La peli rosa estuvo a punto de decirle algunas verdades. Pero algo le asustó, a su lado una aleta...¿de tiburón? Solo no gritó porque estaba al limite del pavor. Su novio le vio incómoda así que la cogió en un abrazo protector.

-¡Ah!-el rubio saliendo a tomar aire.

-¡Judal-chan tiene razón! ¡Me espantaste Alibaba-chan!

-¿Eh?-contrariado-¿y yo que hice?

-¿Y Mariam?

-¡Aquí!

La pequeña tiraba con fuerza de la larga trenza de Judal a saber que imaginó, pero puso nervioso al trío que está al tanto de su mal humor. Temian lo peor hasta que este le colocó sobre sus hombros.

-Así que quieres jugar. Luego no te quejes.

-¡Si!

En ese momento tenía una sonrisa tan sincera y tierna que les dejó anonadados pero aún así Alibaba fue tras ellos, por si las dudas.

-Creo que hemos sido ignorados-la chica.

-Al menos se divertiran mucho, hagamos lo mismo.

Se pusieron a nadar un rato mientras se daban uno que otro beso debajo del agua con mordida incluida, pronto les quedó claro que no era buena idea para un par de novatos en el amor. Posteriormente solo parecían dos niños que no dejaban de reírse e incluso hacerse algunas travesuras sobre todo por parte de la mayor que tiraba del tobillo de Aladdin para sumergirlo en el agua. Era gratificante, divertido e inesperadamente pasional.

-¡Ah~!-el de orbes celeste-¡Necesito un descanso!

-Creo que también yo.

-¡Ven acá maldito unicornio!-Judal que pasaba a su lado siguiendose de largo correteando a Alibaba que traía a Mariam en brazos.

-¡Te dije que fue accidental! ¡Caí y me agarré a lo primero que vi!

-¡Entonces devuelveme el traje de baño!

-¡Si lo hago me mataras!

-¡Alibaba-kun! ¡Judal-kun!

Aladdin se unió a la persecución para arreglar el problema y que de paso no arrestaran al azabache por exhibicionista, pues ni su intención ha sido.

Y Kougyoku, bueno ella solo mira a su amado divertida. Normalmente estaría nerviosa e incluso histérica. Pero cuando se trata de Aladdin confía al cien por ciento.

...

Pasados varios minutos los dos mayores están tendidos en el suelo, por fortuna Judal ha recuperado su ropa gracias al mago pero primero se murde la lengua a admitirlo. Kougyoku cepilla el cabello de la niña que se ha enredado por el agua y el de orbes cobalto...pues no esta por ningún lado.

 _-¿Habrá ido al baño?_ -la chica.

-¿Están mejor?-el aludido con una bolsa en la mano.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan normal enano?-recriminando el hecho.

-Ja ja supongo que tienes mala condición-sonrió.

-Desgraciado.

-¿A dónde fuiste?-Kougyoku preocupada-¿te has sentido mal?

-Oh no, fui a comprar algunas cosas-le extendió un jugo de frambuesa.

-¿Es para mi?

-Si.

-¿Alguna vez mencioné que es mi sabor preferido?

-No, pero me dio la impresión.

Repartió los demás, a Mariam uno de naranja, para Alibaba de uva, para Judal de durazno y para el de su siempre confiable manzana. Todos lo aceptaron como una bendición luego de semejante maratón. Aunque el orgullo del peli negro mantuviera sellados sus labios.

Descansaron un rato para recobrar energías y se pusieron a jugar voleibol en parejas mientras la pequeña era el arbitro, uno que ni las reglas se sabe pero ella misma se ofreció. Luego de mucho discutir quedaron Aladdin con Kougyoku y Judal con Alibaba, mientras los primeros se sincronizaban a la perfección, los segundos más parecía que estaban en una guerra...entre ellos. Los codazos, puñetazos, mordidas, arañazos, jalones de pelo en uno y de cuerno en otro no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Uh!

Fue el quejido de ambos al ser su anatomía mayugada por milésima vez.

-¡Y los ganadores son Alibaba-onisan y Judal-onisan!-la pequeña.

Ni como discutir tan convincente veredicto son los que más arriesgaron el físico.

Mariam comenzó a reír con cada vez más fuerza cuando el rubio y el otro iniciaron una pelea que no distaba mucho de su comportamiento durante el partido. Tanta alegría hizo sonreír al peli azulino que observaba a la niña. Ha sido un día divertido como pocos, y la calidez se siente en el ambiente pero entre más admira Aladdin a la infante más le duele el pecho. No puede quitarse la idea de que algo está fuera de lugar, lo sintió desde que vieron a Alibaba pero decidió no darle importancia sospechando que era su imaginación. Y de nuevo esa sombra llamada duda se cierne sobre el. Aún si las sonrisas que le rodean son tan sinceras tiene la sensación de estar encerrado en una mentira.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y la paciencia :) como saben sin computadora a veces me es difícil ir a un internet, más ahora que desde inicio de año la cosa se puso medio fea por acá. Pero no dejo de escribir :) nos vemos la próxima!**


	13. Este mundo existe y se mueve por ti

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13 Este mundo existe y se mueve por ti.**

 **.**

El curioso grupo continuó jugando sin notar el pasar del tiempo. No fue sino hasta que Alibaba miró el cielo por casualidad que se percato de ello.

-Mmm-algo desanimado-se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que regresemos a casa.

-¿Tenemos que hacerlo?-Mariam con ojitos llorosos.

El mayor tembló, le es difícil mantenerse firme cuando le pone esa cara.

-No sean dramáticos, no es para tanto-el peli negro.

-P-pero...

Bien, hasta Judal se contagiaba con esa actitud.

Fue Aladdin quien se agachó para que sus rostros quedaran uno frente a otro, acarició su cabecita y sonrió.

-Me divertí mucho Mariam-chan, ¿y tú?

-También, por eso no me quiero ir.

-Es necesario. Debemos ir a casa a descansar para luego poder hacer ¡muchas cosas divertidas!

-¡Oh! ¿Entonces no es un adiós para siempre?

-No, seguro nos volvemos a ver, somos amigos, ¿cierto?

-¡Si!

-Entonces vamos a las regaderas para quitarnos el cloro de la piscina, ¿me haría ese favor jovencita?

-Oh.

La pequeña se sonrojó, asintió y fue corriendo al baño seguida de cerca por Kougyoku.

-Eres un manipulador-el oji escarlata.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-¿No te da pena engañarla?

-No lo hice.

-Si claro. Seguro que estabas con ella por compromiso. Conozco a muchos de tu tipo. Fingen ser muy amables y cuando los necesitas son los primeros en darte la espalda-el menor le miró con increíble seriedad-¿qué?

-Se que nuestra relación no empezó bien, aún creo que no debiste besar a Kougyoku.

-Ya te la cobraste, ¿o no?

-El punto es que no te odio.

-Mentiroso, se que hay rencor ahí-señaló su pecho tocandole ligeramente.

El otro se alejó rápido y comenzó a reír.

-Ja ja ja ja ja, no hagas eso que me haces cosquillas.

-Tu si que tienes un problema.

-Supongo ja ja-respiró profundo-puedes creerme o no, es tu decisión y no pretendo influenciarla. Pero me gustaría mucho que fuéramos amigos. No tenemos porque odiarnos. ¿Qué te parece?-ofreció su mano pero fue desviada con un golpe.

-Te quedaste a la vieja. No me interesa tu lastima.

Se dio la media vuelta y se fue a duchar. Alibaba miraba con tristeza al peli azulino sin poder adivinar sus pensamientos.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si-sonrió-estoy seguro de que también lo quiere, solo es un poco difícil.

-¿Un poco?

-¿Mucho?

Se contemplaron algunos segundos para finalmente estallar en carcajadas.

-Ja ja ja ja creo que si hay algo mal contigo pero me agradas.

-Ja ja ja ja gracias...creo...

Siguieron el ejemplo del mayor y al poco tiempo salieron. El de orbes dorados no despegaba la mirada del otro, lo que le hacia sentir inquieto.

-¿O-ocurre algo Alibaba-kun?

-Ah no, lo siento. Es solo que me impresiona lo largo que es tu cabello. Mmm, no pienses que soy indiscreto pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó dejarlo así?

-Ah pues...¿Eh?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo...no lo recuerdo.

-Ah no te preocupes. Son cosas que pasan. Son tan naturales que uno no se fija.

-Supongo.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras el menor repasaba la interrogante una y otra vez. No lo había notado pero hay acontecimientos que simplemente olvidó, no recuerda varias cosas anteriores al accidente. ¿Es por lo mismo?

 _«_ -¿Debería decirle a Sphintus-kun o Titus-kun?»

Los acontecimientos de los últimos días le tienen confundido por decir lo menos. No solo fue el hecho de que su madre intentara asesinarlo en más de una ocasión y encontrarse con Gyokuen sino que además tuvo un extraño sentimiento cuando vio a Mariam y ahora se suma su falta de memoria.

-¡Ya volvimos!-les saludaba Kougyoku a lo lejos en compañía de la pequeña.

-Bienvenidas-los chicos.

-¿Y Judal?

-Creo que lo hice enojar-su novio.

-Imposible. Supongo que se puso pesado. ¿Te hizo algo?

-No, estoy muy bien.

La peli rojiza frotaba sus ojitos con pereza.

-Tengo sueño Alibaba-onisan.

-Oh, puedo llevarte en la espalda para que puedas dormir.

-Quiero ir en la de Aladdin-onisan.

-¡Uong!-sintiéndose rechazado.

-Por mi no hay problema. ¿Está bien?-a su amigo.

-Si es lo que desea quien soy para destruir su sueño.

-No esas exagerado-la peli rosa-no es para tanto.

-Buuu~.

El mayor ayudó a colocar a la niña en dicha posición. De inmediato se quedó dormida respirando con tranquilidad.

-Ja ja ja-una suave risa del hijo de Solomon-me hace cosquillas.

-Como que eres muy sensible-el rubio.

-Pues nunca lo había notado.

Kougyoku estuvo a pronto de tropezar pero lo disimuló magistralmente.

« _-¡Eres un tonto Alibaba-chan! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir esas cosas cuando estoy?! No sabes el enorme trabajo que me cuesta el no tocarlo, me gusta tanto, quiero hacerlo mío. ¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué diría Aladdin si supiera que tengo deseos ocultos y perversos? Seguro estaría muy decepcionado de mi. No, lo dudo, es demasiado amable para eso. ¿Entonces lo asustaría?»_

 _«-Entonces te gustan inocentes y fáciles de someter.»_

 _«-¡¿Por qué tenías que decirlo Judal-chan?!»_

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento les llegó de frente, la peli rosa tuvo que agarrar su falda. A buena hora se le ocurrió utilizar una corta, no quería verse expuesta. Pero fue tan potente que cerró los ojos, los abrió de a poco y pegó un brinco al ver a solo centímetros la espalda de la pequeña. Y es que en un rápido movimiento Aladdin les cubrió con su cuerpo.

-¿Estas bien?-el de ojos cobalto.

-Ah si.

El se giró y sonrió con dulzura. La mano de Kougyoku se posó en su cabello para quitarle algunas hojas que se quedaron atoradas, esta se deslizó inconscientemente por su trenza para aproximarla e inspirar el embriagante aroma de su novio. Tan concentrada, tan atrapada en ese intenso amor que parece acabar con su existencia. Alzó el rostro solo para encontrarse con la expresión más inocente del muchacho que tenía las mejillas completamente rojas.

-¡Lo siento!-casi lanzó el cabello sorprendida por lo que acaba de hacer.

-No tienes porque disculparte. Fue algo bonito aunque no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. A veces siento que eres como mi príncipe-sonrió.

Estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando sintió una leve presión sobre sus labios.

-Pero sin duda eres mi hermosa novia.

Casi le hizo derretir, infartar y morir con la sola frase. Llena de vergüenza tuvo que esconder el rostro entre sus manos.

-Chicos, no quiero interrumpir pero aquí sigo-el rubio que no sabía si coger a la pequeña y huir o hacer de cuenta que nada pasaba. Para está última opción vaya que se lo ponían complicado.

Aladdin y Kougyoku solo continuaron el andar en silencio, siendo el más joven el que terminó más afectado. Bajando el rostro con tal intensidad que casi lo enterraba en su pecho.

-Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la mansión Ren.

-Fue todo muy divertido Aladdin, gracias por aceptar la invitación.

-A ti. Sino me hubieras avisado no me la habría pasado tan genial.

-Nos vemos luego.

El chico se acercó y dio un tenue beso en los labios.

-Que tengas dulces sueños mi bella príncesa.

Su novia quedó boquiabierta, en cuanto pudo reaccionar se dio la media vuelta, entró y cerró con tal fuerza que casi tira la puerta.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

Colocó la mano sobre su pecho sintiendo que se le salía el corazón que no parecía tener intención de detener su loca carrera. Escuchó la suave y melodiosa risa de su novio que no ayuda para nada a mejorar su condición por lo que se deja caer al piso de sentón.

-Que descanses mi príncipe-emitió apenas audible, ¿le habría escuchado?

-Gracias-juró que susurraron haciéndole estremecer.

...

Los chicos ahora iban con destino a casa de Alibaba pues la pequeña es su vecina.

El peli azulino tenía una enorme y bella sonrisa mezcla de dulzura y madurez, ¿cómo logra algo así?

-Te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?

-¿Tanto se me nota?-el otro asintió-¿qué te digo? Me tiene a sus pies.

-Sabes que sonó masoquista, ¿cierto? ¿No te da vergüenza admitirlo tan abiertamente?

-Nop.

-Vaya que eres curioso-el otro ladeó la cabeza.

-¿No has escuchado que quien se enamora primero pierde?

-¡Entonces ya perdí!-sonrió.

Alibaba detuvo algunos segundos su andar para proseguir casi de inmediato.

-En verdad no te importa.

-¿El qué?

-Aceptar que estas pérdidamente enamorado.

-No le veo sentido, después de todo es la verdad.

-No abunda gente así.

-¿Y no son ellos los extraños?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, pues dudo que sea fácil disimular un sentimiento tan grande. ¿Entonces por qué hacerlo?

-Es de sentido común. No puedes abrirte completamente a alguien que fuera un desconocido alguna vez. Supongo es el instinto de autopreservación.

-Ja ja ja ja ja.

-¿De que te ríes?

-Es que supongo que no lo tengo. Siempre le digo lo mucho que la amo. Creo que por eso a veces la hago enojar pero no puedo evitar ser tan impulsivo. Quisiera dormir abrazado a ella, inspirado su aroma, besándola, tocando su cabello, su corazón, su alma entera.

-A-aladdin...

-¿Si?

-¡YA NO DIGAS NADA QUE ME DA VERGÜENZA!

-Ja ja ja ja lo siento, cuando se trata de Kougyoku me salgo por completo de la realidad. ¿Crees que sea malo?

-¿Te hace sentir incómodo?-negó-¿entonces que más da?

El de orbes cobalto miraba al frente lleno de felicidad, que expresión más tonta debe tener y no podría importarle menos. Casi sentía que caminaba sobre nubes.

-Bien, es aquí-el rubio le sacó de sus pensamientos-deja tomo a Mariam para...

-¿Uh?-la aludida.

-Ya te desperté, lo siento.

La infante negó, el mago se arrodilló para dejarle en el suelo.

-Muchas gracias, en verdad estaba cansada.

-Fue un placer.

-Oh bienvenido Alibaba-el peli azulino escuchó una voz tras de si, algo en ella le hizo sentir extraño así que no se giró para saber de quién se trataba.

-Oh Kassim, llegaste más temprano de lo que creí. Y yo que pensé que Mariam se quedaría a jugar un rato en casa.

-No es mala idea. Pero no terminan por caerme tus hermanos.

-Lo siento.

-Pero si la culpa no es tuya-miró al mago-¿quién es? ¿Un nuevo amigo?

Este se reincorporó para saludar al chico pero en cuanto lo vio sintió un fuerte mareo y tuvo una visión:

 _ **«Alibaba sostenía a alguien en sus brazos, era importante ¿"su hermano"? Lloraba amargamente insistiendo una y otra vez con que le perdonara. Era su culpa que hubiera muerto.**_

 _ **¡AAAAAAA!**_

 _ **Un desgarrador grito seguido de la tristeza más grande del mundo.**_

 _ **-Bienvenido Alibaba-kun.**_

 _ **Expresó con los orbes acuosos el cuarto magi. Todo esto en la rebelión del Reino de Balbad."**_

Kassim y Alibaba miraban confusos al otro, parecía que no los veía y si lo hacia simplemente les ignoraba. Fue la niña quien tiró de su playera para hacerlo reaccionar.

-¿Eh?-giró la cabeza de izquierda a derecha un par de ocasiones.

-¿Estas bien onisan?

-Ah si, disculpa. Es solo que...me sentí mareado.

-Entonces no lo estas-el de cabello rojizo.

-Ya se me pasó, no hay problema.

-Seguro se debe a todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el sol. Kougyoku me dijo que hace poco estabas enfermo y que tampoco dormias mucho, en serio está preocupada.

« _-No creo que mi malestar tenga que ver con eso.»_

-Supongo que me iré a casa a dormir.

-Espera, yo te llevo-el de ojos dorados-me preocupa que puedas desmayarte en el camino.

-Descansa, ya estas en casa después de todo.

-Lo haré, he dicho.

-Pero no hace falta.

-Que si.

-No.

Se miraron con intensidad algunos segundos hasta que el mayor le dio un "suave" zape.

-¡Ay! ¿Por qué fue eso?-con lágrimas en los ojos dando alivio a la parte afectada.

-¡Por terco! ¡Mariam!

-¡Si!

-¡Ve a dormir, hiciste muchas travesuras!

-¡Kassim!-este le miró con apatia cruzado de brazos-¡Nos vemos después!

Exclamó ya a lo lejos mientras llevaba al hijo de Solomon a rastras.

-Siempre tan torpe, ¿era necesario despedirse de manera tan perturbadora? Entremos Mariam, seguro tienes hambre. Me pregunto si fue buena idea dejarte al cuidado de ese loco.

-Me gusta mucho.

-Si, se que piensas en él como un hermano.

-No él, me quiero casar con Aladdin-onisan un día.

-Ja ja ja ja ¿pero que cosas dices?

-Es enserio-hizo berrinche.

Le tomó en brazos y sonrió.

-Supongo que mi linda hermanita ha crecido, pero no te dejaré ir tan fácil.

« _-Aladdin-onisan debe ser muy feliz. Fue la orden que me dio esa persona.»_

Pronto se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo al tiempo que su cabecita era acariciada con amor.

...

Mientras en el parque donde el mago hacia sus presentaciones.

-A-Alibaba-kun, ¿podrías soltarme?

-Si lo hago escaparas.

-Estamos cerca, no tiene sentido.

-No.

-¡Me arrancarás el brazo!

-¡Lo siento!

Estaba tan enojado que no reparó en la fuerza empleada.

-Me molesta que no pienses en nosotros como aliados. Eres muy amable pero cuando se trata de ti siempre te cierras. Kougyoku ya me lo ha comentado. Nunca le dices cuando te sientes mal.

-No lo acostumbro, no me gusta preocupar a la gente.

-Imagino que es así. Pero tendrás que hacerlo tarde o temprano. ¿Te parece que Kougyoku quiera pasarse la vida llorando? ¿Entiendes lo angustiante que puede ser el mantenerte ignorante a una situación? ¿Nunca has pasado por algo así?

-¿Si he...?

De nuevo esas lagunas y la sensación de que algo estuviese muy mal.

-Alibaba-kun...¿quién soy?

-¿Qué quieres decir? Eres mi amigo Aladdin.

-¿En verdad?

-¿Eh?

El peli azulino estaba tan asustado que se encogió sobre si mismo tomando con fuerza su cabeza, como si tuviera la intención de exprimir la verdad, tan alterado estaba que clavó sus uñas en la piel hasta provocar que pequeños hilos de sangre bajaran por sus manos.

-¡Aladdin!-el mayor que intentaba detenerlo para que no se hiciese más daño.

-¿Quién soy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¡Está mal!

Un severo golpe resonó en el parque, que siendo de noche estaba vacío.

El de ojos cobalto los abrió al máximo mientras sentía su mejilla que le arde como nunca caliente, si pudiera verla apreciaría la palma del otro que ha quedado impresa con suma nitidez.

-No sé de que estas hablando, son cosas demasiado extrañas para mi...

-Lo siento yo...tampoco sé que ocurre. Por eso no quería hablarlo con nadie. Es algo que tengo que arreglar solo y...

-¡Somos amigos idiota!

-¡¿Eh?!

-¡Quita esa cara de sorpresa! ¡Ya no me importa si me dices las cosas o no, porque siempre voy a estar ahí!

El pequeño arrugó su boquita bajando su sonrojado rostro que quema aún más que la mejilla herida.

-Um-asintió levemente y sin que el otro pudiera apreciarlo a detalle, se puso a llorar.

Terminaron sentados en una banca mirando el suelo sin saber como iniciar la conversación.

-A lo mejor crees que estoy loco-el más joven-pero a veces siento que algo estuviese muy mal. Por ejemplo, hoy que conocí a Mariam-chan y Kassim-onisan...¿cómo te lo digo?

-¿Es como si no debieran estar aquí?-Aladdin le miró impactado-te entiendo, no sé como ni porque, ellos no siempre fueron mis vecinos, yo llegué a está casa cuando tenía unos seis años, luego de la muerte de mi madre. Apenas los vi en el parque me puse a llorar y corrí a abrazarlos. No sé porque lo hice, pero Kassim me golpeó porque lo asusté-sonrió.

-Uh~, ¿sabes? Mi padre murió en un accidente de auto.

-Lo lamento.

-Yo también. Mamá y yo estábamos con él, ella sobrevivió pero quedó en coma por tres años, pero cuando lo hizo...intentó asesinarme.

Alibaba fue incapaz de emitir alguna opinión, pues sentía que el corazón se le había atorado en la garganta.

-Después volvió a la normalidad, pero lo intentó nuevamente.

-No quiero ser insensible, ¿pero no crees que es peligroso quedarte a su lado?-negó.

-Parece que está mejor. Es como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. Lo sé porque...puedo usar magia.

-Ah si, ella me dijo que hacías presentaciones en el parque.

-No hablo de trucos, yo en verdad puedo emplear magia.

-¿Eh?

-Es gracias a estos pequeños-hizo una mariposa dorada visible-se llama rukh, los veo desde el accidente con mis padres, de vez en cuando hablo con ellos, son los que me dicen las órdenes para usar su poder. Tengo la impresión de que quisiesen contarme algo, pero no pueden.

-Vaya, es algo abrumador.

-Lo lamento.

-¡No te preocupes! No lo digo en el mal sentido. Es solo que pareciera que eres alguien especial, como si tuvieras una misión en la vida. Como si el destino del universo dependiera de ti-rascó su nuca nervioso-creo que ya no sé lo que digo.

-¿Una misión importante?

-¡No me hagas caso! Ja ja ja ja.

-No-con seriedad-siento que tiene mucho sentido. Arba-san, una amiga de mis padres me dijo algo similar. Que solo yo podía darme cuenta.

-¡No confíes en ella!-alterado le tomó por los hombros-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dije eso si no la conozco? Pero me suena ese nombre-volvió a tomar asiento a su lado-creo que entiendo porque estas tan confundido. No creo ser de mucha ayuda, pero sin duda te apoyare en todo lo que necesites.

-Muchas gracias, es hora de que vuelvas a casa. Ya es muy tarde y me siento mucho mejor. Me hizo bien platicar contigo.

-Pero si no hice nada.

-Te equivocas, eres como el sol que ilumina con su calidez. El tipo de persona que debería ser rey del mundo.

-¡Ja ja ja ja que cosas dices! Nos vemos luego, cuídate mucho.

Aladdin le despidió efusivamente agitando la mano hasta que se quedó solo. En el parque...a oscuras.

« _-¿Por qué me es tan familiar la sensación? Ah, si. Cuando morí en el otro mundo, era como si estuviese encerrado en un lugar frío y solitario. No podía ver absolutamente nada. ¿Cuál era el precio?»_

Su móvil sonó, se apresuró a cogerlo pensando que quizá era un mensaje de su novia, pero en la pantalla apareció la leyenda "número privado".

8:03 -¿Continuas soñando despierto?

8:03 -¿Quién eres?

8:04 -Solo quería saludar.

8:04 -¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

8:05 -No deberías soñar con imposibles. Tu vida me pertenece.

Aladdin comenzaba a inquietarse, respiró hondo y terminó por creer que era una extorsión.

8:06 -Deseo que caigas en la depravación. Eres mi sacrificio perfecto Aladdin.

Releyó varias veces el último mensaje sintiendo como un sudor frío recorría con insistencia su espalda. Bien, es claro que quien envía los mensajes le conoce y al mencionar el terminó depravación algo tiene que ver con el mundo donde era un magi. Desea preguntar como tiene ese tipo de información pero no parece querer cooperar.

« _-No pierdo nada intentando de nuevo.»_

8:08 -¿Quién eres?

8: 09 -No deberías perder el tiempo sentado en esa banca.

De un salto se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor, incluso las ventanas de los edificios por si lograba visualizar algo, pero no obtuvo resultado alguno. Tenía pensando ir a casa pero esa persona podría seguirle.

« _-Un momento, si tiene mi número es probable que también mi dirección. ¿Y si está con mamá? ¡¿Si le hizo algo?!_

8:10 _-Debiste ver los últimos momentos de Sheba. Fue muy divertido escucharla gritar. Una y otra vez dijo: "no toques a mi hijo"._

Sintió su sangre hervir y sin dudarlo más corrió a casa. Sus manos sudaban por los nervios, su respiración era agitada y pesada, su corazón dolía por la rapidez de los latidos y sentía su rostro arder al igual que sus orbes de donde ya comenzaban a salir las lágrimas.

« _-No debí dejarla sola. Mamá, no soportaría perderte otra vez. Soy la peor basura del universo, tan egoísta. No hago más que pensar en mi.»_

Las calles jamás se le habían hecho tan largas como ahora. Por más que aumentaba la velocidad no se sentía más cerca. Si tan solo estos días le hubiera comprado un móvil podría llamarle ahora. O a los servicios de emergencia, negó; si estuviese grave sería más sencillo salvarle con magia, en caso de que se pudiera...

 _"Sus últimos momentos"._

Se maldijo mil veces por tan increíble descuido, por fortuna no lo suficiente para caer en la depravación pues su corazón es fuerte y siempre alberga esperanza. Una vez en casa abrió la puerta y entró corriendo.

-¡Mamá ya volví!

Pero no recibió respuesta. En su condición no sale de casa a menos que sea con él. Mala señal. Entró a su habitación recibiendo un alivio inmediato. Sheba roncaba a pierna suelta sobre el lecho. El perdió toda fuerza y se dejó caer de rodillas sin poder mostrar su característica sonrisa, ahora que nadie le mira no es necesario además el dolor aún continúa nitido en su ser. Aún si su madre está sana y salva ha sentido la angustia de perderle por segunda vez. Se siente como aquel niño frágil que lloraba en el hospital el fallecimiento de su padre. Y todo volvió a él, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo y su boquita se abrió en un casi inaudible sollozo. Lo peor de todo es que no pudo detenerse hasta después de varias horas, cuando su cuerpo no pudo más con tal carga de sentimientos y se desmayó.

...

Kougyoku realizó sus actividades cotidianas para luego retirarse a descansar. Rememoraba cada instante en compañía de sus amigos y sobre todo la persona que ama. Los tiernos besos que le dio, las sutiles caricias en su rostro y más aún la bella sonrisa que posee.

« _-Es lo que más me gusta de él. Siempre es tan sincero, tan abierto. Bueno, miente para no preocupar a la gente y vaya que es bueno para eso. Pero no pienso obligarlo a que me diga las cosas. Si deseo algo debo poner de mi. Me convertiré en alguien tan confiable que no tenga pretexto para callar.»_ -sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho y de inmediato pensó en él-« _-¿le habrá ocurrido algo? Si, claro. Lo sigo hostigando. El también necesita privacidad.»_

Se giró en el lecho al menos dieciséis veces intentando conciliar el sueño, llegando a la conclusión de que sería imposible. Así que se levantó y fué por un vaso de leche tibia. Una vez en la cocina buscó el producto lácteo y lo puso en la olla moviendo el pie con insistencia como si ayudara en algo. La paciencia está claro no es lo suyo, tanto crítica a Judal y es igual. Decidió caminar de un lado a otro para pasar el rato hasta que se detuvo en el refrigerador y comenzó a jugar con los imanes decorativos.

« _-Que infantil soy.»_

Se giró y volvió a la estufa notado con agrado que estaba listo. Se sirvió en una tasa y lo bebió sin precaución alguna, teniendo que reprimir un grito.

« _-¡Que idiota soy! ¡¿Por qué no verifique la temperatura?!»_

Sopló un poco para aliviar el ardor y entibiar la leche, tomándola cuando estuvo en el estado ideal. Subió a su alcoba y se tiró a la cama para entregarse al reposo. O eso pretendía pues por la mañana se miraba contrariada en el espejo.

« _-Soy un asco. Tengo unas tremendas ojeras...¡parezco mapache! Pero no pude evitarlo, no quería atosigarlo pero tampoco me quite la sensación de que algo le ocurrió. ¿Y si le hablo? Es domingo, un nuevo día no tendría porque ser extraño que quiera platicar. No, seguro mentirá, necesito verlo, mi intuición me dirá si lo hace o no.»_

Se marchaba en ese momento cuando se topó con Hakuei en el corredor. No pudo evitar mirarla con fastidio pues aún está molesta por ese besó que robó. Pero pasó de su actual estado de animo a la vergüenza cuando su prima soltó una leve carcajada.

-Tengo algo importante que hacer. Así que no me interesa que te burles.

-Ah, lo siento Kougyoku-dono-arrepentida-no era mi intención. Seguro irás con Aladdin-dono, ¿o me equivoco?

« _-¿Tan predecible soy?»_

-Entonces debes verte hermosa. No queremos quedar mal, ¿o si?

No le contestó por lo que optó por arrastrarle a su habitación donde le prestó de su maquillaje colocandole una porción generosa pues la peli rosa nunca lo ha necesitado y por lo mismo no tiene.

-¿Y bien?-emitió extendiendole un espejo.

-Vaya, parece que me veo normal. Gracias.

Ni ella se creía capaz de decir algo así, pero es el tipo de persona que sabe apreciar un favor.

-No te entretengo más. Tenías prisa, ¿cierto?

-¡Si!

Kougyoku salió corriendo para tomar un taxi e ir a casa de su novio. Una vez ahí tocó la puerta. Casi se mordia las uñas por la ansiedad, cuando al fin se abrió está. Aunque no era la persona que esperaba.

-Buenos días, ¿se encuentra Aladdin?

-Eres la chica del hospital, ¿cierto? Su novia.

-Si.

-¿Qué tal la cita de ayer?

-Ja ja ja-nerviosa-fue más como una convienencia con los amigos, muy divertido.

-Me alegra, debe ser feliz.

Algo en su tono tensó a la menor. Más parecía orden que plegaria.

-Pienso lo mismo.

-Pues no está. Salió por algunas cosas a la tienda.

-¿Sabe si le ocurre algo? No sé, ¿estaba enfermo o triste?

-No, está de maravilla. Tiene una enorme sonrisa aunque está algo distraído, seguro pensaba en ti. ¿Quieres pasar para esperarlo?

-No, en realidad pasaba solo a saludar. Tengo que ir con mi hermano a la biblioteca.

-Ya veo. Espero que algún día podamos conocernos mejor.

-Yo también.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo buscando el móvil en su bolso para llamarle.

« _-Me ha quedado claro que es bueno para fingir que nada pasa. Con su madre de testigo me será difícil obligarlo a decirme la verdad. Pues bien pienso sacarsela a la fuerza de ser necesario. Estoy segura de que algo tiene aunque no entiendo por qué lo sé.»_

Con el aparato en mano marcó los primeros tres dígitos de su número pero se detuvo al sentir una intensa mirada en su espalda, se giró pero fue más veloz esa persona que ahora le abrazaba con tal desesperación que sentía le rompería algo. Pero ni ganas de quejarse tenía. Por primera vez pensó en él como alguien frágil que necesitaba ser rescatado.

-Te necesito Kougyoku...por favor...tengo miedo...

Por fin abrió su corazón, ella acarició su espalda como pudo en tan incómoda posición.

-Te escucho mi amado Aladdin...

...

En la oficina del presidente en Alma Toran.

David miraba por la ventana sonriendo.

« _-Vaya que eres difícil. Luego de lo ocurrido con Solomon y Sheba pensé que caerías en la depravación, pero eres igual de terco que tu padre. Pero no importa, tengo muchas maneras de conseguir mi objetivo. No te confundas, no te veo como mi nieto, sino como el sacrificio perfecto. Después de todo, este mundo existe y se mueve por ti.»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Ja ja ja casi no dormí nada XD pero ya me mataban las ansias de subir este capítulo! Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Noami Sonomi Kaname.-Ja ja ja lo siento, de veritas que no era mi intención. Oh el del árbol? A mi también, me imaginé tan sexy a Aladdin que casi me manda al más allá. Por dios! Por qué es tan hermoso?! Jamás encontrare respuesta a ello! Uh cuando dices que esa persona desconocida tocó a Aladdin. Me recuerda a esa parte en tu fic que yo me imaginaba a Alibaba y Aladdin en plan romántico y me dijiste que cuando lo escribiste no lo pensaste así porque no eres fujoshi. Algo así me pasó, yo lo veía más como intimidación o amenaza pero eso de que lo toca...casi lloré, está bien que shipeo a nuestro chiquito bebé hasta con las piedras (? Pero me llegó la imagen mental con David que es quien lo ve como su sacrificio perfecto y que fue quien lo asustó ese día. A ese hombre no lo shipeo, lo lincho! Pero mi culpa por escribirlo así XD. Igual y deje volar mucho mi imaginación con el rw y ni era así XD. Oh, pues muchas gracias! A mi también me caes muy bien :D, además somos miembros activos del club de Aladdin (? Porque Judal, Sinbad o Alibaba tiene muchos más fics que él. Llenemos al mundo con nuestro hermoso peli azul! Que bueno que valiera la pena, ojalá pudiera escribir más rápido, en verdad lo siento T.T. Ja ja ja ja si Kougyoku abusada, quién fuera ella? Si, esa Mariam tan sincera XD. Oh muchas gracias por tan maravilloso y lindo comentario, sin duda me animas un buen. Ya quiero poner más romance, pero bueno. Todo a su tiempo ja ja ja. Cuídate mucho y suerte con tu super genial fic, ya debería despedirme de este mundo porque sin duda terminaras por matarme. Es que joder, amo tu manera de escribir! Ahora si me voy que me da un infarto. Un besote amiga :).**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo y paciencia. Nos vemos el próximo capítulo! VIVA EL ALAKOU! LARGA VIDA MAGI! ERES GRANDE OHTAKA-SAMA!**


	14. Para salvar la vida del ser amado

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14 Para salvar la vida del ser amado.**

 **.**

El peli azulino envió un mensaje a su madre para hacerle saber que tardaría. Luego de ello fué al parque en compañía de su novia. Tomaron asiento en una banca pero se mantuvieron en silencio algunos minutos. Él no encontraba la manera de transmitir todo cuanto tiene en el corazón. Ella no quería presionarle.

-Ayer...recibí unos mensajes extraños.

-¿Eh?

Le extendió el móvil mostrándonos pues no los borró. Conforme los pasaba el rostro de la chica se encendía de un rojo intenso, estaba furiosa.

-Llamé a la compañía puesto que proviene de un número privado pero me dijeron que viola la privacidad del cliente.

-¿Aún cuando claramente te hostiga?

-Supongo que se trata de alguien influyente.

-¿Tu magia no serviría en un caso así? ¿O lo tienes prohibido?

-Lo intenté pero...no funciona. Es como si estuviese protegiendose con un tipo de barrera.

-¿Algo así es posible?

-No creo que solo yo pueda utilizar el rukh pero si es la primera vez que sé de alguien más. ¿Y si lastima a mi madre? ¿O a ti?

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no te preocupas más por lo que pueda ocurrirte? Esta persona tiene interés en ti. Si quisiera intentar algo en contra de tus seres queridos no te lo habría informado primero. Con ello perdió el factor sorpresa. Para mi que solo quiere asustarte y parece que lo ha conseguido-se levantó furiosa-¡Nadie se mete con el chico que me gusta!

Gritó sin pensar provocando un intenso rubor en él que le miró sorprendido, solo entonces Kougyoku se dió cuenta de lo dicho y avergonzada cubrió su rostro.

-Ja ja ja ja-él con frescura-no sé como lo consigues pero ¡eres increíble! ¡Tienes toda la razón! No gano nada dejándome caer en la desesperación. Tengo los medios para proteger a las personas que me importan-cerró los ojos algunos segundos para sonreír poco después.

-¿Hiciste algo?

-Le pedí a unas cuantas mariposas de rukh que vigilaran a ciertas personas. Si notan algo extraño me avisaran y podré protegerles.

-¿No será peligroso? Digo, parece que necesitas mucha energía. Si no la recuperas podrías colapsar.

-Oh no, la cantidad que empleó es poca. Utilizo más creando un ramo de flores.

-¿Alguna vez te has quedado sin magia?

-Mmm...no. Pero no he realizado hechizos complejos así que no tengo idea de cual sea mi límite ja ja ja ja.

-¿Y no te preocupa?

-Ya no. Si estoy contigo soy muy fuerte-sonrió.

« _-Oh por dios. ¡Mi corazón! Me dará un infarto a este paso. Aunque prefiero mirar su hermosa sonrisa a contemplar como se destruye en mis brazos. Se recupera con una facilidad. Él si que es valiente, por eso lo amo tanto. Y sospecho que cada día un poco más. ¿Acaso piensas llevarte todo cuanto tengo?»_

 _-_ ¿Kougyoku?

-¿Si?

-¿Tienes algo que hacer?

-No.

-¿Me esperas?

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

-Quiero llevarle las cosas a mamá. ¿Qué te parece una cita?

-¡Sería genial!

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Sorpréndeme.

El chico se fué pero volvió en cuestión de cinco minutos.

-¡Qué rápido!

-Es que cuando le dije a mamá que tendríamos una cita casi me corrió y me regañó. "A las damas no se les hace esperar" y tiene toda la razón ja ja ja.

-¿A dónde vamos?-la peli rosa.

-Aquí cerca hay...-sonó el móvil de Aladdin-espera un momento por favor.

Ella asintió y el joven tomó la llamada.

-Uh, mmm no. Si enseguida vamos es que estoy con Kougyoku. Si, no te preocupes-colgó-lo siento, la cita tendrá que esperar parece que Kouha-kun necesita ayuda en la empresa. Se juntaron varios contratos. ¿Te molesta?

-¿Todavía que ayudas a mi familia? Claro que no. Además con lo rápido que terminas todo tendremos tiempo de sobra por la tarde.

-Gracias por ser tan comprensiva-le dió un beso en la melilla.

Tomaron un taxi y arribaron al edificio. Se dirigieron rápidamente con el chico encontrándole como siempre en su oficina.

-Siento tanto haberlos interrumpido.

-No te preocupes-al unísono.

-¿Qué necesitas?-el peli azulino.

-Que le des el visto bueno a unos balances. Sé que es más del triple del trabajo que te dejo siempre pero no tengo a nadie más. En-nii y Mei-nii están al tope, yo también~.

-¡Yo también me uno!-la chica.

-Gracias hermana-sonrió.

Cada uno se colocó lo más cómodo que pudo. Con la cantidad atroz de paginas, fácil no es algo que describa la tarea. Pero una vez más el mago hace lo suyo. Sus ojos se mueven sin descanso e incluso pareciera que no lee las cosas, pero por increíble que parezca hasta hace anotaciones.

« _-El tres por ciento de...un impuesto de...los aranceles...la distancia del puerto de...el activo de...mmm...que extraño. Pareciera que alguien cometió pequeños errores pero...»_

-Kouha-kun...

-¿Si?

-¿Sabes quién redactó este contrato?

El aludido se puso en pie, le dió una revisada y le miró con seriedad.

-Mi tía Ren Gyokuen.

El peli azulino no se sorprendió. Por alguna razón presentia la respuesta.

-¿Se encuentra?

-Si, ¿por?

-Necesito que revise algo. ¿Podrías indicarme en dónde está?

-Podría enviar a alguien o ir yo mismo. No me lo tomes a mal pero no confío del todo en esa mujer. Bien podría hacerte algo.

-Estaré bien. Es importante.

-Te acompaño.

-Me sentiría más cómodo si voy solo.

-¿Escondes algo?-con desconfianza.

-Juro que no tengo intención de robar nada.

-Eso no tonto. Pero...tienes que decirme si estas en peligro.

-Es complicado de explicar. Pero la conozco de antes y sospecho que tiene algo que decirme.

-¿No pudo llamarte al móvil?

-Mmm puede que no me creas pero pareciera que hay algo que nos impide acercarnos el uno al otro. Como si fuera algo natural.

-Es confuso.

-Lo siento.

-Oh pero no tiene nada de malo, es más como que me frustra el no poder ayudar. Está bien, haz lo que consideres necesario pero si se pasa de lista no dudes en decirme y me encargaré de ponerla en su lugar.

El peli azulino sonrió, y salió en cuanto le dijeron en donde encontrarla. Le sorprendió que en más de una ocasión el rukh dorado le impidió la vista provocando que se perdiera pero luego pudo apreciar algunos oscuros. Les siguió seguro de a quien pertenecen. Pero mantuvo su distancia puesto que le hacen mal. Tocó la puerta.

-Adelante-en el interior.

-¿Querías hablar conmigo Arba-san?

-Oh Aladdin, aquí soy Ren Gyokuen.

-Lo siento-cerró la puerta tras de si y se acercó a la mujer que ahora sonríe de manera falsa.

-Vaya que te estas tomando tu tiempo para resolver las cosas. Te dije que no disponemos de mucho.

-Todo ha resultado ser más confuso de lo que esperaba.

-Lo sé, y la culpa la tiene...maldita sea. Ya sabía que no puedo decir su nombre. Tiene demasiada influencia en este mundo. Aún si caí en la depravación no logro liberarme por completo, como lo odio.

El chico como siempre no entendía nada y ella lo notó.

-¿Te has encontrado con alguien que te haga sentir extraño? ¿Como si no debieran estar aquí?

-Que no...¡Ah! Creí que era mi imaginación.

-Son personas que han fallecido.

-Que han, ¿qué?

A su memoria vino la pequeña Mariam, un mareo le invadió y perdió color en el rostro pero se armó de valor. Esta podría ser su única oportunidad para conseguir respuestas.

-Entonces son algo así como...

-Muñecos, alguien les controla y debo decirte que Sheba y Solomon siempre han sido así.

-¿Cómo?

-Ellos murieron por mi culpa. ¿O ya olvidaste la historia de Alma Toran?

-Pero ese es otro mundo. No tiene nada que ver.

-Lo tiene, tu y yo somos magis de ese sitio. No reencarnaciones. Somos los mismos.

-Pero yo...morí...tuve una visión en donde-se sonrojó-hacia el amor con Kougyoku y luego gritaba en mi funeral que no fui capaz de dejarle un hijo.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

La sonora carcajada le descolocó por completo, se preguntaba si habría perdido la razón.

-¿D-dije algo malo?

-¿Tu teniendo sexo con mi hijastra? Si, como no.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Teníamos una relación.

-Claro que no. Ella jamás te aceptó, nunca olvidó el amor por Sinbad a pesar de lo bastardo que fué con ella. No dejabas de seguirle a todos lados pero nunca te consideró como una opción. Era de esperar, para ella no eras más que un niño.

-Pero las visiones del rukh...

-No debes confiar en ellos. Son la raíz de nuestros problemas. Me temo que han jugado con tu memoria.

-Pero...

-No te engañes. Creeme que está vez lo que menos quiero es herirte. Odio el mundo de Solomon, pero lo prefiero mil veces a esta asquerosa mentira. Engañarte no nos ayuda. Debes darte cuenta de las cosas.

-Entonces Kougyoku...

-¿No te quiere? Mucho me temo.

-Eso fué antes. Ahora somos novios, ella no es capaz de...

-Consientemente quizá. Pero la mayoría de los habitantes en este mundo repiten patrones. Por ejemplo te encontraste con ella, te enamoraste y la proteges. Está cegada contigo pero te aseguro que si se encuentra con Sinbad, te dejará sin dudarlo.

-Confiaré en ella.

-¿Aún si te destruye? ¿Por qué no miras a tu alrededor? Hay más opciones.

Se acercó y le rodeó del cuello hasta rozar sus labios.

-Yo por ejemplo.

-Pero no sientes nada por mi. Solo soy la sombra de papá.

-Eso es muy cierto, pero al menos soy sincera. Despierta, no eres la clase de hombre que atraiga a una mujer. Cualquiera en su sano juicio elegiría uno de verdad. Judal, Sinbad, Kouen. Tu eres un premio de consolación. Lo que se toma cuando no se tiene lo que se desea. Kougyoku no se quedará por siempre a tu lado pero yo si. Podemos formar una familia y...

Aladdin le sonrió y apartó suavemente.

-Yo creeré en la mujer que amo. Si al final me lleva a la desesperación al menos lo habré intentado.

-Eres un idiota.

-Lo siento, tanto que has hecho por mi...incluso me mandaste un mensaje en los documentos...¿cómo sabías que...?

-Vete.

-¿Eh?

-No daré más información de a gratis. Si quieres jugar en lugar de hacer lo que debes es muy tu problema. Pudimos ser un gran equipo pero no sabes escoger a la gente, y ese es tu peor defecto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Que te largues!

Estaba confundido, herido y sorprendido pero aún así no quiso causar dolor a la querida amiga de sus padres, pues es justo lo que advirtió en sus ojos. Gyokuen dió un fuerte golpe sobre el escritorio.

« _-Solomon no es el único que me rechazó, Aladdin también. ¿Qué tienen ellas que yo no? Pero no mentí con respecto a tu relación con Kougyoku. En el mundo creado por el rey arrogante no formaron una relación. Te odiaba pero verte llorar en algún rincón del palacio por las noches...hizo que sintiera algo por ti...no sé elegir a los hombres. Quizá debería tomar lo que quiero por la fuerza.»_

Sonrió con ternura, como aprendió desde que le enamoró. Parece que el destino goza humilladole, porque no se resignó una sino dos veces.

...

El chico volvió con los hermanos Ren con su actitud cotidiana y lo entendieron todo.

-¿Qué pasó?-el peli rosa.

-Nada.

-Algo te hizo sentir mal-su novia.

-Me regañó porque no he cumplido con un encargo.

-No es eso.

Le sorprendió ¿Acaso ha perdido el toque para disimular el malestar?

-No me dijo más. Terminó por correrme de su oficina ¡Waah!

Un grito que se le escapó al tener que evadir un libro de contabilidad que casi se impacta en su rostro.

-¿K-Kougyoku?

-Me dije que si volvías a mentirme te sacaría la verdad así fuera a la fuerza. Creí que confiabas en mi.

-Lo hago pero ¡Waaaa!-un libro más, alzó las manos agitandolas violentamente-¡e-espera podemos hablar!

-¡Eso debiste pensarlo antes!-le arrojó dos más.

Y no se detuvo con ello, continuó por lo que él tuvo que acercarse con cautela hasta tomarla de las muñecas, provocando que tirara un par de nuevos proyectiles.

-Lo siento, no fué mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Y claro que confío en ti...si me dijo algo más...

-¿Por qué siempre es tan complicado que me digas las cosas?

-Porque ni yo sé cual es la verdad.

-Aún así, quisiera saber. Dame las herramientas para poder protegerte.

El chico suspiró sintiendo un increíble malestar en el estómago pero entiende que merece saber la verdad.

Transcurridos algunos minutos, los dos miraban al frente evadiendo el contacto.

-Ya veo...

La expresión de la oji arándano era curiosa, no denota sentimiento alguno.

-Así que tu y yo no fuimos...

Aladdin jugaba nervioso con las manos sin saber que hacer. Es un completo novato en este tipo de problemas aún cuando está perdidamente enamorado.

-¿Importa?-ella.

-¿Eh?

-Este mundo, el otro, veinte más. Lo que siento es real. ¿Qué más da que no seas el tipo de chico que tenga miles de fans? Y creeme cuando digo que las tienes, y me hacen sentir celos.

-Pero yo...solo te amo a ti.

-Yo también te amo. Por eso me duele pelear contigo, pero debo hacer que entiendas las cosas o continuarás con la misma actitud por siempre. No estas solo.

-Oh Kougyoku.

Se acercó y recargó el rostro en el pecho femenino, pero no con intenciones dudosas. Es más bien para inspirar el sutil aroma que tranquiliza sus sentidos y escuchar el armonioso latir de su corazón. Ella acariciaba las sedosas hebras azulinas con ternura. Induciendole un pesado sueño que le llevó al mundo de Morfeo en segundos. Pronto se abrió la puerta dejando ver al peli rosa.

-¿Kouha-onisama? No me dí cuenta de cuando saliste.

-Desde un principio. Sabía que dejarían de pelear.

La chica miró avergonzada el desastre a su alrededor.

-Lo lamento. No fué mi intención perder la cabeza.

-Está bien, cuando el niño mugriento despierte le haré recoger. Fué su culpa después de todo.

-Uh...

-¿Puedo ayudar?

-Nop. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Si, claro. ¿Cuál?

-Compra un hermoso vestido de gala y ponte hermosa.

-¿P-para qué?

-En la noche tengo una reunión de negocios y me pareció que sería buena idea que fueras conmigo. ¿Lo harás?

-Por supuesto.

-Toma-le extendió una tarjeta de crédito-como es un favor los gastos van por mi cuenta-sonrió.

-Pero no es necesario.

-Dame ese pequeño gusto, ¿si?

-¡Lo haré muy bien!

-No esperaba menos de mi querida hermana.

La chica se fué y el tomó asiento a un lado del mago.

 _«-Alguien debe ayudar a que florezca el amor~.»_

...

Kougyoku fué de compras y volvió a casa para tomar un baño y arreglarse lo mejor que pudo, esperaba a su hermano en cuanto finalizó sentada en un sillón. Movía las piernas ansiosa puesto que siempre ha sido un tanto tímida para ese tipo de eventos.

« _-Pero confía en que lo haga bien y no voy a fallar.»_

Se repetía a si misma. ¿A que hora pasaría por ella? Es algo que debió preguntar pero olvidó con la emoción del momento. Se levantó para retocar su maquillaje por quinta ocasión.

 _«-¿Se verá bien? Mmm como no uso no tengo la menor idea. Supongo que mientras no me vea vulgar no pasa nada. ¿O luzco de esa manera? No, lo peor que puedo hacer es ponerme paranoica.»_

De pronto tocaron el timbre.

« _-¿Olvidó la llave? Supongo que a todos puede pasarnos alguna vez.»_

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo aunque considerando que no acostumbra zapatillas de tacón tan alto menos que de costumbre pero se defiende. Abrió y:

-Ah Kou...¡¿ALADDIN?!

El sonriente chico que tenía un pantalón de vestir negro ligeramente ajustado y una camisa azul rey sin corbata y con los últimos dos botones sin abrochar.

-¿Y-y mi hermano?-respiraba agitadamente producto del nerviosismo-Ah, supongo que te envió para realizar el trabajo en su lugar. No es justo, deberías pedirle que te pague horas extras-molesta.

-En realidad...me da pena con él.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Pues...dejamos su oficina hecha un caos y no me permitió hacer mucho. Me dijo que fuera a vestirme para una cena de negocios pero...no me dió documento alguno. Solo me dijo: "Cuando estés ahí lo entenderás". ¿Y si no? Podría equivocarme y enviar a la compañía directo a la banca rota.

-No creo se sea para tanto. Si el dijo por algo será. El cree en ti y yo también. Si me dijeras que lloverá chocolate esperaría afuera con un balde-decidida.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Es una maravillosa idea! Algún día debería intentar ese truco en una presentación.

-Me gusta mucho más verte sonreír que lleno de incertidumbre.

Aladdin se sonrojó de tal manera que provocó lo mismo en su novia. Extendió la mano de forma galante en dirección a ella que la tomó con delicadeza.

-¿Me haría el favor de ser mi compañera esta noche?

-¡Seguro!

Los dos iban con una enorme sonrisa incapaces de disimular. Subieron a un auto que les facilitó Kouha y dejaron que este les enviara a su destino. Miraban emocionados las luces de la ciudad.

-Vaya-el chico-jamás había estado fuera a estas horas.

-¿Enserio?

-Si. Cuando daba paseos con mis padres era muy niño y me quedaba dormido. Y luego, bueno me la pasaba prácticamente entre las presentaciones y hospital.

-La pasaste difícil.

-No, porque siempre platicaba con mamá.

Ella se acercó y recargó su rostro en el hombro ajeno.

-Eres el chico más confiable y lindo que haya visto. Estoy agradecida con la vida por darme la oportunidad de conocerte.

No alzó la mirada pero le bastó escuchar ese corazón acelerado para saber que el chico estaba emocionado y seguramente avergonzado. Volvieron a mirar por la ventana ahora en silencio y dándose la espalda pero con las manos entrelazadas. Pues el pudor hizo acto de pertenencia.

Llegaron a su destino y descendieron del vehículo. Contemplaron sorprendidos el mar.

-¿Está seguro de que es aquí?-la mayor al chofer.

-Si señorita. Es una orden expresa de su hermano. Para explicar tengo una carta para el señor Aladdin. Es todo me retiro.

Les dejó solos. El de orbes celestes abrió un sobre y encontró dos boletos que guardo en la cartera. Luego el documento:

-"Hola niño mugriento.

Lo de hoy si que no tiene antecedentes. Jamás han hecho semejante desastre en mi despacho. Pero poniéndolo de lado. En realidad agradezco toda la ayuda y consejos que me has dado. Aún cuando te aviso a la mera hora haces todo por estar presente. Además te has portado muy bien con mi hermana. Aunque sigo vigilandote a cada momento para que la repetes. No se me olvidará el día que te conocí. Tampoco es que pretenda que con su edad no hagan nada de nada. Así que les he preparado una velada romántica que espero disfruten.

Pd. Si le haces un hijo esta noche te mato.

Con amor Kouha."

Al terminar Aladdin tragó saliva y la pareja se puso colorada como nunca antes. Un contacto íntimo es algo que se da de manera natural y privada. ¡No algo que se escriba en una hoja de papel!

-Ja ja ja ja suele hacer bromas curiosas. No lo tomes tanto en cuenta Aladdin...¿Aladdin?

-Ja-no pudo fingir la risa, estaba demasiado contrariado para ello.

-A todo esto, ¿cómo se supone que sepamos a dónde ir?

-Quizá diga en los boletos-los sacó y revisó-ah, si lo dice. En el muelle dieciséis...mmm este es el doce. ¡Ahí!-señaló una embarcación.

-No hagas eso, es de mala educación.

-Es que me emocioné ja ja ja ja.

« _-A todo esto, ¿por qué lo regañé? Va a pensar que soy una amargada y ni que fuera su mamá...»_

-¡Mamá! ¿Sheba se quedó sola?

-No te preocupes, hasta donde me dijo Kouha-kun serán cuando mucho cuatro horas. Llego sin problemas a casa y aún tiene la barrera para que me avise.

-Ah-suspiró aliviada.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-¿Q-qué?

-Que seas tan linda.

-¡Uo!

« _-¡Eres cruel niisama! ¡¿Cómo me envias a un viaje romántico con la mayor tentación del mundo y esperas que no haga nada?!»_

-¿Vamos?-el joven.

-Ah, ¡si!

« _-Ah, ¡¿Por qué siempre le hablo gritando?! Seguramente me veo ridícula. Me siento tan tonta.»_

Tenía ese tipo de pensamientos y varios otros mucho más dramáticos pero la cálida expresión en el rostro ajeno desvaneció por completo la inseguridad. Se aferró a la mano que siempre parece dispuesta a guiarla y protegerla para encaminarse a una noche que está segura no olvidará.

Hicieron una corta fila, entregaron los boletos y subieron al barco. El peli azulino estaba impactado por decir lo menos. Pocas veces en la vida ha presenciando tanto lujo. Hasta siente que le cobran por estar ahí parado.

-Debió salirle costoso-sonaba preocupado.

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio? No sería la primera vez que me diera un regalo de este tipo.

-Debe quererte mucho.

-Como yo a él.

-¿Pero sabes? Estoy seguro de que yo te amo más.

-¿Ah si?-molesta-¿Y cómo estas tan seguro? No tomes sus sentimientos a la ligera.

-Nunca lo haría. Pero soy capaz de asegurarlo porque de no estar a tu lado me moriría.

-Que metáfora tan tierna-encantada.

-Lo digo literalmente. Eres tan necesaria en mi existencia-la tomó entre sus brazos en una mezcla de ternura y madurez-No tengo idea de como es posible pero te amo con toda el alma. No dejo de pensar en ti un solo segundo. Una sola mirada tuya es suficiente para estremecerme por completo. Tu voz, tus manos, tus ojos...eres la mujer más perfecta que existe...te deseo, pero no habló de tu cuerpo. A pesar de que eres hermosa me basta con tomar tu mano, besar tus labios, sentir tu calidez invadiendo cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Mmm creo que eso último sonó muy mal ja ja ja ja.

Le pareció extraño no recibir algún comentario por matar la atmósfera de esa manera así que tomó distancia y contempló a su novia que ahora tenía un intenso rubor casi fluourescente en las mejillas. Y solo entonces advirtió el entallado vestido con pronunciado escote que sin embargo resulta por demás elegante en tono ciruela. Así terminó sonrojandose aún más que ella. Colocó sus manos en los hombros contrarios, porque sintió tanta inquietud que por algunos segundos creyó que iba a desmayarse. Tan brutal fué el flechazo de esa mujer que sonrió al captar el temblor del joven.

-T-t-t-te vez h-h-h-hermosa...¡K-Kougyoku!

-Ja ja ja ja-con suavidad-¿No te parece que estas demasiado nervioso?

Él respiró hondo. Se sentía algo estúpido por tartamudear como si le tuviese miedo. Pero si fuera capaz de regresar el tiempo haría las cosas igual porque fué auténtico. Miró a izquierda y derecha confuso.

-¿Qué se supone que se haga en un sitio así?

-Pues con el boleto que pagó. Un poco de todo.

-¿Eh?-en las mismas.

-Ejem-orgullosa-Esta noche seré su guía caballero. ¿Me acompaña?

-Contigo hasta el fin del mundo.

-¡Eres un tonto!

Los colores se le subieron al rostro y optó por caminar delante de él. Enojada por no tener la fortaleza suficiente de aceptar cada sonrisa y gesto de su pareja. Porque de continuar admirando al ser ideal terminará por perder el sentido.

De esa manera ambos son los manojos de nervios más felices de la creación.

Llegaron por fin al comedor. La cena se da a manera de bufete. Kougyoku le explicó rápidamente en que consiste y sin nada más por agregar cogieron un par de platos y se dispusieron a escoger lo que acomodaba más a su paladar. Tomaron asiento y les sirvieron un poco de vino tinto.

-En verdad te gustan las manzanas. Casi todo lo que escogiste tiene.

-Si, es mi fruta favorita. Estoy seguro de que podría vivir solo con ellas.-miró el contenido ajeno-y parece que te agrada la carne.

-¡Ah!

Se avergonzó. Todo lucía tan apetitoso que lo incluyó sin pensar.

-¿Es poco femenino?-bajó la mirada.

-Nop. ¡Me encanta! Quiere decir que confias tanto en mi como para no ocultarme un detalle de esta naturaleza. Gracias.

Guardaron silencio y se dispusieron a probar alimentos. El menor tomaba el vino como si de agua se tratase, lo que animó a su pareja que no es muy buena con ese tipo de bebidas. Pero en cuanto este tocó sus labios casi le escupió y lo terminó pasando más obligada que convencida por la sensación agradable a su garganta, aunque lo disimuló como toda una maestra. No puede perder la etiqueta.

-¿No te gustó?

-No, es demasiado amargo.

-¿Quieres algo en especial?

-Mmm normalmente sirven vino o agua. Son las normas.

-¿Quién las dicta?

-¿La sociedad?

-Mmm supongo que podemos hacer un poco de trampa. ¿Qué apeteces?-guiñó.

-Un jugo de naranja.

-Enseguida vuelvo.

Se levantó y perdió por espacio de dos minutos volviendo al poco con una botella idéntica a las de vino tinto, sirvió un poco en una copa. El liquido del color característico del elixgir de uva.

-Pruébalo.

Hizo lo dicho no muy convencida y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Naranja.

-Es de este color porque no quiero que tengas problemas por romper las reglas.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Un mago jamás revela sus secretos.

La peli rosa arqueó una ceja.

-No tiene algo extraño, ¿oh si?

-Ja ja ja ja lo prometo.

Kougyoku miró la botella. Incluso se tomó la molestia de que estuviese bien frío y lo agradece por ese intenso calor que recorre su piel.

-Gracias.

-Un placer.

Continuaron con la velada más concentrados en la comida que en la conversación, pero con un banquete de primer nivel ni como evitarlo. Fué en un descuido que la chica derramó un poco de jugo en su pecho, por suerte no sobre la tela. El de orbes azules quien no pensó con detenimiento quiso auxiliarle. Así cogió una servilleta de tela y la pasó deliberadamente por la zona.

-A-Aladdin...-sonrojada.

-¿Si?-relajado.

-Y-yo puedo hacerlo sola.

-¿Ah?-cayó en cuenta de su atrevimiento, se giró dándole la espalda. Así ella pudo advertir que sus oídos se ponían rojos-¡Lo siento! Soy un patán.

La peli fiusha se aseaba y sonreía.

-Claro que no. Fué un lindo gesto. Además fui quien tuvo la culpa. Que mi torpeza no eche a perder las cosas, ¿si?

El contrario se giró y sonrió aún sintiéndose algo culpable.

-¿Te parece si bailamos para hacer las pases?

-Pero si no nos peleamos. Ah, solo deseas hacerlo. Por mi no hay problema. Acabamos con todo.

Se aproximaron a la pista. Kougyoku tenía mucha curiosidad por la manera que tenía su novio de danzar. Con el carácter que tiene seguramente es tímido y torpe. La música comenzó a sonar, una bastante animada, del tipo que funciona más individualmente. El joven comenzó a mover los pies con suavidad pero velocidad increíble. Como si flotara en el aire. Giraba y realizaba estiramientos con los brazos. Incluso había cerrado los ojos y se dejó llevar por completo. Es tan sublime que ella quedó clavada en el sitio y no fué la única. El muchacho se llevó la atención de todos los presentes. Incluso los músicos olvidaron por un momento el como debían interpretar las notas. Era solo una larga onda azulina que se mecia con gracia en el aire. La tonada terminó y el hizo lo mismo con una expresión sublime que provocó que muchas chicas estuvieran a punto de lanzarsele encima incluida la novia que temblaba peor que gelatina en pleno verano. Era el turno para una balada. Ni tardas ni perezosas se acercaron cerca de veinte mujeres de diversas edades, unas incluso se habían olvidado del marido para invitarle a bailar. Pero el las rechazó como todo un caballero diciendo:

-Es un honor, pero lo siento. Vengo en compañía de mi linda novia.

Sonrió y se dirigió a la peli rosa que sintió múltiples miradas envidiosas pero le restó importancia.

-¿Me concedería esta pieza?

-Solo si no te escapas otra vez.

-Lo siento. Me gusta mucho bailar, siempre me pierdo en la melodía.

Vaya que no esperaba que fuera ese tipo de persona pero debe admitir que le vuelve loca esa sensual parte de su personalidad.

Una chica cantaba al tiempo que los instrumentos le hacían compañía, sonidos suaves y envolventes.

Aladdin deslizó una mano por la cintura de Kougyoku con tal delicadeza que le hizo estremecer. La otra la entrelazó con la ajena. Se aproximaron dejando nulo espacio entre ellos. La mayor reposó el rostro en el pecho contrario y el recargó la mejilla en las suaves hebras rosadas. Sus pies se sincronizaron a la perfección sin fallo alguno. Incluso sus respiraciones tenían la apareciencia de pertenecer a un solo ser. El oxígeno inspirado era similar al fuego que parece tener intención de acabar con ellos entre las llamas de la pasión. Una vuelta, dos, tres y lo que parece girar es el mismo mundo al que no prestan atención. El corazón latiendo a un ritmo vertiginoso, sus palmas sudando incómodamente recordandoles lo primerizos que son el amor. Los segundos que transcurren con tan lentitud que parecen horas y sin embargo no son suficientes. La tenue luz que pasa a través de sus ojos entrecerrados. Las suaves caricias de uno y otro al resbalar sus manos, las de ella en el cuello de Aladdin. Un suspiro, dos y finaliza la canción. De nuevo se han robado las miradas sin intención. Aplausos incluso de las que antes estaban celosas. Porque sin duda a la grandeza hay que reconocerla. Pero como sigan de esa manera no dejaran gozar a nadie más.

El mago se acerca al grupo musical y les pide respetuosamente una canción alegre, en esta ocasión del tipo en el que puede intervenir una multitud.

-¡Vamos a divertirnos!-exclamó sin más.

Ese baile elegante pasó a convertirse en algo divertido pero los tenía a todos sin cuidado. En algún momento Kougyoku pidió prestado un pandero y Aladdin una flauta valiéndole poner sus labios en su sitio de dudosa procedencia. Pero así siempre ha sido el. Poco a poco los músicos se convirtieron en danzantes y a la inversa. Nadie se quedó sentado sin disfrutar. Incluso los cocineros, camareras y cuanta persona pudiera unirse lo hizo. A excepción claro de aquellos que tenían bajo su responsabilidad a tan importantes vidas. Y eso incluye por desgracia al capitán que casi lloraba por no poder asistir, las noticias viajan rápido.

-Oh Aladdin, ya me cansé, me dió mucho calor.

-¿Te parece si tomamos un descanso?

-¿Aún quieres seguir?-incrédula.

-Cuando se trata de bailar me puedo pasar horas.

-Está bien. Por mi no hay problema. Pero yo te miraré desde una silla porque las piernas me matan. Y no solo por las zapatillas. Parecíamos locos, y lo digo por todos. Pero fué muy divertido. Todo lo es si estas cerca.

-Pienso lo mismo de ti. Me das la confianza que a veces me falta. Antes no me ocurría, pero con todo lo que ha pasado...no pensemos en cosas tristes. Mejor vamos a disfrutar.

-Primero vamos a tomar algo o me voy a morir.

-Ja ja ja ja tienes razón.

Los chicos iban por algo para refrescarse siendo observados por un hombre que quedó embelezado con la inocente chica.

-Ah-suspiró un albino-se supone que este es un viaje solo para distraerse Sin. Pero conozco esa mirada. Te gustó, ¿cierto? ¿Qué no has visto que ya tiene novio?

-¿Y eso qué? Si no están casados aún tengo una oportunidad. Y aunque lo estuvieran existe el divorcio.

-Tu nunca vas a cambiar.

Lo que ninguno de los dos podía advertir es que el mayor es influenciado por las mariposas negras que parecen tener algún rencor contra el hijo de Solomon.

...

Algunos vasos con jugo después...

-¿Estas mejor Kougyoku?

-Oh si. Incluso tengo energías renovadas. Aunque no las suficientes para volver a la pista. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. Aún hay cosas que podemos hacer juntos.

-¿Como qué?

-Es una noche bellísima. ¿No quieres ver las estrellas desde la cubierta?

-¡Sería maravilloso!

-Entonces vamos.

La pareja se tomó de la mano y se dirigió al sitio con total calma. La brisa tenía una temperatura y aroma agradable. El chico estaba hipnotizado con la vista y no precisamente de la bóveda celeste, más bien por la que ofrece el ser amado embargado de felicidad. Él tenía la intención de contenerse y no interrumpirla, pero admirarla de esa manera le provocó la necesidad de darle un beso. Se acercó lentamente para tomar su rostro y le obsequió uno sobre la frente, lo que le hizo sonrojar.

-Eres muy linda Kougyoku, te quiero mucho.

Es algo que repite una y otra vez. Como si no tuviese suficiente o le diera miedo que ella creyera lo contrario. La palma femenina se desplazó por las hebras azulinas y sonrió.

-Eres el hombre que más amo en el mundo. Y mira que adoro a mis hermanos.

Se tomaron de las manos y observaron en silencio para luego centrar toda atención en la luna.

-En verdad resplandece-ella.

-Tu lo haces más.

Kougyoku parecía no haber reaccionado a su comentario salvó el hecho de que afianzó el agarre casi fracturando la extremidad del novio que incluso tomó un color rojizo. Aladdin rió suavemente sintiéndose nostálgico sin entender porque. Le embargo una sensación de deja vú.

-Ah, discúlpen-un hombre tras ellos con tono educado.

El par giró para encararle.

-¿Qué se le ofrece ojisan?

-Ah, no soy tan mayor. Me llamo Sinbad.

-Mucho gusto. ¿Necesita ayuda?

-A decir verdad me preguntaba si han visto a un chico albino de ojos verdes.

-No-al unísono.

-Pero puedo ayudarle a encontrarlo-el chico.

-Oh no, se ve que están ocupados. Está bien disfrutar de la juventud. Bueno supongo que era...¿eh?-alarmado-¿Qué es eso?-apuntaba en dirección al mar.

-¿Qué?-la pareja que centró su atención a ello.

-No veo nada-el menor.

-Creo que algo cayó.

-¡¿Cómo?!-el de orbes celestes que se tomó de la barandilla afilando la mirada.

« _-No logro ver nada. Quizá deba usar mi magia, será muy tarde si lo pienso mucho.»_

-¿No lo encuentras?-el de ojos de miel-¡Te digo que algo cayó!

-Le creo pero no veo que, aún así...

-¿Sabes que fué?

-No.

-Tu.

-¿Eh?

Demasiado tarde el hijo de Solomon sintió una mano posarse sobre su pecho y empujarlo en dirección al mar. Sin poderlo evitar cayó varios metros. ¡Splash! El sonido del líquido que hizo contacto con él.

-Si esa caída no lo mata si que le dejará herido-sonrió con perversidad acompañado de cientos de mariposas negras.

-¡ALADDIN!-la novia conmocionada.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos solos me haría el favor de...

El empresario que extendía la mano que fué pasada de largo. Ante él una mujer llena de convicción en la mirada. El rosado cabello haciendo un mínimo contacto con su mano y luego Kougyoku lanzadose al mar para salvar la vida de la persona amada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Anduve algo delicada y por eso hasta ahora. Pero no le pongan atención a ello XD. Bueno, el final del capítulo lo comenté con otra autora de magi y que también es una gran amiga mía (AOI SALUJA). La escena donde Aladdin es arrojado al mar era igual de dramática pero mucho más simple. Platicamos de la ingenuidad natural en él y me dijo algo como: "pienso que sería más como engañarlo y aprovecharse de la situación" y estoy de acuerdo, es la manera en como veo a Sinbad XD. Gracias AOI! Qué haría sin ti?! Así que como siempre crédito a quien lo merece fué idea suya :). Quien me conoce sabe que no soy de apropiarme ideas y hacerlas pasar como propias, en fin creo que ya me debraye.**

 **Muchas gracias por la paciencia los amo! Nos vemos la próxima vez con la actualización!**

 **Noami Sonomi Kaname.-Ja ja ja si, David casi siempre es un maldito en mis fics o dudosamente bueno (? Creo que solo lo hice bueno en dos (Amar nuevamente) y (Ese chico es un demonio) XD. Oh si lastima a Kougyoku? Y si lo hace con Aladdin? No digo más porque es spoiler y no soy fan de ellos XD. Oh si, pobre siento que últimamente lo hago sufrir un buen pero me encanta que sus respectivas parejas le consientan y protejan! :) Qué si me gusta tu manera de escribir?! Joder lo haces de maravilla! Y yo siempre lo reconozco! Además si hay algo en la vida que amo aparte de magi y escribir son las personas talentosas que no tienen el ego hasta el cielo y pienso que eres así por eso me agradas. Nos vemos y gracias por leer amiga!**

 **Anónimo.-Oh en verdad siento mucho la tardanza, pero la salud no ha sido precisamente mi aliada. Tarde pero aquí estoy con la continuación que nunca abandono, de eso pueden estar seguros! Oh tu confía tarde o temprano, (creo que mucho más adelante) habrá más lemon porque hay algo que quiero añadir a la historia. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y paciencia :).**

 **Sasha Minari17.-Que genial suena tu nombre! Aquí la continuación y muchas gracias por el apoyo :).**

 **Anónimo.-Siento la tardanza, aquí la continuación. Que tengas un lindo día :).**

 **Nos vemos la próxima! :).**


	15. La persona que no debería estar

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 15 La persona que no debería estar en ninguna parte.**

 **.**

Demasiado tarde Aladdin sintió una mano sobre su pecho que le arrojó en dirección al mar. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente sin creerse lo que ha pasado. No entiende porque un desconocido le ataca de buenas a primeras hasta que alcanza a visualizar mariposas negras.

 _«-Rukh oscuro.»_

Gracias a ello recordó que tiene una misión. El mar estaba picado por lo que el agua alcanzó a mojarle un poco. ¡Splash! Fué el sonido que produjo al estrellarse contra ella, por fortuna alcanzó a protegerse con ayuda de su borg. Lo disolvió y empleó magia gravitacional para volver a la embarcación y encarar al agresor. Pero algunos metros antes de llegar la peli rosa llamó su atención porque se dirigía justo en su dirección.

-¿Kougyoku?

-¡¿Aladdin?!

Sin tiempo para reaccionar uno e imposibilitada de cambiar la trayectoria la otra terminaron por chocar de cabeza.

-¡Ungh!

El quejido de él que nada pudo hacer y volvió a caer en dirección al agua seguido de la novia. Se hundían rápidamente y con el vestido era complicado para Kougyoku nadar, su pareja le sujetó de la cintura y le llevó a la superficie donde ambos dieron una gran bocanada de aire.

-¡Ah!-al unísono.

-¿Uf estas bien Kougyoku?

-¡Lo siento tanto! Entré en pánico, quería salvarte pero no necesitabas ayuda.

Quería cubrir su rostro pero de hacerlo se hundiría nuevamente.

Él le abrazó con entusiasmo moviendo aún sus piernas para no ahogarse.

-Eres increíble. Fué peligroso, pudiste haberte lastimado y...llegaste tan lejos por mi.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡Es obvio te amo!-furiosa.

El peli azulino le soltó y dirigió una expresión llena de sorpresa. La tenue luz de la luna ayudaba para apreciar las mejillas sonrojadas de este. Los ojos fiusha le analizaron a fondo, de arriba para abajo hasta donde alcanzaba a visualizar. Con la ropa ajustada por la humedad el joven era en verdad...

-¿Kougyoku?-ladeó la cabeza confundido.

« _-¿Qué crimen estoy pagando? ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan tierno y sensual al mismo tiempo? ¡Es una gran tentación! ¡UNA TENTACIÓN HE DICHO!»_

-¡Achú!-ella estornudó.

Su novio arrugó la boquita en una mueca angustiada, para luego sonreír con amplitud. La tomó entre sus brazos con tal delicadeza que le hizo sentir príncesa, ella pasó los propios por el varonil cuello.

-Espera-la chica se tensó de pronto.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿No crees que se asusten si nos ven volar?

-Estoy usando un hechizo que refracta la luz, crea la ilusión de que no estamos aquí, y por si las dudas borré la memoria del ojisan que conocimos. Creo que me atacó por culpa del rukh oscuro.

-¿Por qué este siempre busca hacerte daño?

-No lo sé, pero al menos esta vez me salvaste. ¡Gracias!

-Si claro, no hice nada. Incluso estuve a punto de matarte.

-No es verdad, no me dolió ni un poco-dijo al tiempo que un delgado hilo de sangre bajaba por la sien.

-¡Oh por dios si te lastimé!

-¿Eh?

Ella pasó su mano en la herida y le mostró el líquido, el muchacho perdió color en el rostro.

-¿Cómo estas tú?

-Perfectamente. Alibaba-chan suele decir que tengo la cabeza dura-se avergonzó.

-Ah-suspiró aliviado-menos mal.

-¿No crees que soy grotesca?

-Para nada, para mi eres la mujer más perfecta que hay en el mundo-se acercó para besar con suavidad sus labios sin dejar de sonreír.

Rompieron el contacto y ella afianzó el agarre con tal ahínco que parecía tener ganas de asfixiarle, luego comenzó a temblar.

-No quiero volver a casa-ella-quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, me duele cada que estamos separados. No sé cómo ocurrió pero te echo de menos, te necesito.

-Yo también, pero tenemos obligaciones que cumplir.

-Lo sé...-con tristeza.

-Pero juro que daré todo de mi para unir nuestros destinos. Me gustaría tener una casa donde vivieran felices nuestros hijos, quizá un perrito, o un caballo. Y prepararte la cena. ¿Sabes? Mamá me está enseñando a cocinar.

-Dime más...

La peli rosa se recostó sobre su pecho, podía apreciar el melodioso latir del corazón, mientras las palabras le acompañaban como si fuese una canción.

-¡Achú!

Frunció el ceño molesta por destruir la atmósfera romántica.

-Será mejor que vayamos a casa para que tomes un baño y te cambies.

-Uh...

Al notar que no estaba convencida decidió usar magia de calor para secarles a ambos, esta ofrecía una sensación agradable sobre la piel, pronto aterrizaron en el barco cerca de su camarote sin testigos. El le dejó en el suelo con delicadeza y comenzó a reír.

-Ja ja ja ja.

-¿Qué ocurre?-desconcertada-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Siento que estuviese utilizando la magia irresponsablemente.

-Vaya que eres raro.

-Uh-se tensó.

-Pero me gustas mucho-decidida.

Aladdin le acorraló galante contra la pared, acercando peligrosamente el cuerpo, la chica estaba nerviosa, pero no intentó escapar. Él se acercó de a poco con una actitud llena de sensualidad y madurez, la atención femenina se centró únicamente en los labios que parecían querer robar hasta el último suspiro en su alma y que terminaron su recorrido en la frente, para luego sentir la mano ajena en sus hebras rosadas, con tal pasión, cariño y devoción que bien podría jurar que quemaba. El mago estaba absorto en el tacto, no podía parar pero tampoco podía pasar de ese punto como si fuera la porción exacta de felicidad.

Los dos se admiraban con un intenso brillo en los ojos, sin palabras como si pudiesen expresarlo todo con esos suaves roces que daban uno y otro puesto que Kougyoku siguió el ejemplo y jugaba con los hilos celestes. El más joven cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, tenía una expresión tierna e inocente, infantil. Es por instantes como este que la chica teme que pueda perder el control. Quisiera grabar en sus dedos la textura de la piel de Aladdin. No, no solo eso, su aroma, su sabor, quiere derretirse ante las caricias, su toque y voz.

-¡Achú!

Esta vez fué el joven.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención...

No le dejó hablar más. Lo cogió de la muñeca y le adentró al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si. Le sentó en el lecho en lo que ella buscaba en un cajón.

-¡Si hay!

Un pañuelo que fué a mojar al baño y exprimió para limpiar la herida en la cabeza de su novio.

« _-No puedo creer que lo recordara, a mi se me olvidó.»_

El muchacho cerró un poco los ojos debido al dolor, sin embargo también podía apreciar la delicadeza con que ella desempeñaba la labor.

-Listo-orgullosa.

-Gracias.

-Ahora vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-Un chocolate caliente, necesitamos entrar en calor.

-Conozco una solución más agradable.

-¿Enserio?

Aladdin se levantó y la recostó en el lecho.

« _-¡Oh por! ¡¿Aquí y ahora?!»_

El nerviosismo casi provocó que su corazón se detuviese, comenzó a sudar por los nervios y más roja no podía estar. Las experimentadas manos del otro se deslizaron con gran lujuria por su cintura, luego subieron sin realizar contacto alguno, ella se encogió sobre si misma pensando que de un instante al otro podía tomar sus pechos, cientos de ideas descabelladas surcaron su mente, mil y un escenarios y en todos ellos terminaban desnudos. Tragaba saliva pensando que se trataba de piedras. Quizá está noche llegaran al siguiente paso en su relación y ni loca le iba a detener. Su sorpresa fué mayúscula cuando el peli azulino tocó su cuerpo. Si, pero no donde lo esperaba. Quedaron recostados, ella de espaldas a él que le abrazaba posando las manos a la altura de los hombros de Kougyoku, si hubiese sido más abajo para nada se quejaba. Si, el rostro femenino era un cúmulo curioso de emociones inexplicables. Minutos después Aladdin se quedó dormido, respiraba tranquilo y profundamente produciendo cosquillas en la nuca de su pareja que se sonrojó. No podía negar que le agradaba, incluso relajaba, poco después le siguió al mundo de los sueños.

...

No, pues en realidad no pudo pegar ojo mucho tiempo. En algún momento Kougyoku despertó y escapó de brazos de su pareja preocupada por la seguridad de este. No es que esté desesperada pero con semejante chico a su lado es difícil no propasarse, y más cuando este solito se ofrece en charola de plata. Se giró para mirarle y quedó petrificada al notar que algunos botones de la camisa no estaban en su sitio y dejaba a la vista un poco de piel. La mano femenina se movió por voluntad propia y deslizó tímidamente un dedo por la zona.

« _-Vaya, es tan suave.»_ -arqueó una ceja-« _-¿No lo es incluso más que la mía?»_

Esto parece más burla del destino que otra cosa, vaya tortura que le resulta no hacerle nada. Mendiga diferencia de edad.

La mirada cereza recorrió todo cuanto le fué posible deteniendose en el rostro, y entonces el corazón se le estrujó con violencia, todo deseo insano murió en dicho instante.

« _-Está llorando. ¿Por qué?»_

Las gotas saladas escapan sigilosamente, como si fueran algún tipo de pecado.

-¿Por qué...?-un susurro del menor.

« _-¡¿Por que qué?!»_

El mago abrió de golpe los ojos y los talló ligeramente puesto que los sentía húmedos.

-¿Kougyoku?

-¿Qué soñabas?-angustiada.

-¿Eh?-intentando hacer memoria-No lo recuerdo pero debió ser algo malo porque me duele mucho-señaló su pecho.

Ella le tomó entre sus brazos de manera protectora.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado, si necesitas mi ayuda no dudes en pedirla.

No recibió una respuesta, pero el se afianzó a lo único que en este momento le brinda seguridad.

...

El recorrido finalizó y bajaron a tierra firme tomados de la mano mucho más tranquilos. El vehículo enviado por Kouha ya les esperaba así que lo abordaron.

-¿A casa señor?

-A la de la señorita.

-¿Estas seguro? Podemos pasar a dejarte primero.

-Será mejor que duermas temprano mañana tienes colegio. Además yo puedo irme por mi cuenta.

-Ah sobre eso-el chofer-Kouha-sama me dio la orden explícita de no permitir que fuera solo a casa.

No le quedó de otra que aceptar, aunque no quería causar molestias. Una vez en casa de los Ren el abrió la puerta del coche y le acompañó a la entrada.

-Nos vemos luego Kougyoku-sonrió.

-Que tengas dulces sueños.

Recargaron sus frentes la una a la otra y sonrieron.

-Fué muy divertido-él-le debo una a Kouha-kun.

-Yo también.

-Supongo que es hora de irme.

-Cuídate.

-Tu también.

Él oji celeste volvió al vehículo que le llevó a casa luego de indicar la dirección. Agradeció al conductor y entró. Estaba oscuro.

« _-¿Mamá ya se durmió?»_

Caminó con sigilo para no despertarle, efectivamente le encontró en el lecho a pierna suelta.

« _-Seguramente está cansada. Tiene poco que salió del hospital.»_

El móvil en su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar, un mensaje.

«01:30 am - _¿No te parece que es algo tarde para andar en la calle?»_

No estaba del mejor humor como para soportar al acosador, así que le ignoró, pero este le insistió.

«01:31 am _-Vaya con la novia tan intrépida que tienes.»_

Seguirá el consejo de Kougyoku, lo más sensato es pasarle de largo. Ya vigila a sus seres queridos, si estuviesen en peligro el rukh le avisaría.

« _01:32 am -Recuerda, sin importar cuanto intentes escapar volverás a mi porque tu poder me pertenece.»_

Y no volvió a incomodarle.

 _«-Ella tenía razón...me dejo tranquilo. Ah, últimamente pasan tantas cosas extrañas. No sé que haría sin ella.»_

Se metió a la cama, en un rinconcito estaba bien, solo quería descansar.

...

Por la mañana Aladdin estiró el cuerpo, estaba de mucho mejor humor e incluso con la característica sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenos días mi amor-su madre que ya le saludaba en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación. Pero algo le sorprendió por completo.

-¿Ya puedes caminar sin apoyo?

-Si, desconozco la razón, pero no tengo ningún problema.

 _ **«-Son personas que no deberían estar aquí, que han fallecido.»**_

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Eh?-desconcertado-No, es solo que...me da mucho gusto mamá.

-A mi mucho más. No tendrás que hacerte cargo de las cosas, incluso mi memoria parece funcionar.

¿No es sospechoso? Los inconvenientes se han resuelto como por arte de...

« _-¿Magia?»_

-¿Me acompañas al banco?

-¿Uh? ¿Quieres abrir una cuenta?

-Revisar la mía. Tengo una cantidad considerable de dinero, y con tres años de intereses supongo que aumento aunque sea un poco. Si no me equivoco tenía una tasa de interés del ocho por ciento e invertí algunas veces en la bolsa.

Sin duda misterioso. Hace nada no recordaba si las zanahorias se pelaban y ahora incluso conoce términos financieros.

 _«-Arba-san tiene razón. Estoy viviendo una ilusión. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién lo provoca? ¿Cuántas personas están involucradas?»_

Saber que la mujer que le dió la vida no lo es en realidad deja un vacío en su pecho...por segunda vez. Tampoco tuvo la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con la reina de Alma Toran, incluso estuvo encerrado y fué ignorado por años en el palacio sagrado por el guardián de este...cuando estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida. Si, la mujer frente a él es un espejismo, pero el sentimiento que le profesa es real. Se levantó y la tomó entre sus brazos con cariño.

-Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también mi amor.

Sheba sospecha que él adivina la verdad, pero mientras las palabras no salgan de su boca continuará desempeñando su papel. No por la tarea que le diera esa persona, es por propia voluntad.

« _-¿Voluntad? ¿Acaso alguien como yo la tiene?»_

Si, puede que sea un mundo regido por alguien en específico, pero su "hijo" le ha brindado libertad sin darse cuenta.

-¡Desayunemos hotcakes con miel de maple y manzana!

-¡Si!-emocionado.

Terrible idea incluir semejante cantidad de azúcar en la dieta, definitivamente lo que una madre evitaría a toda costa. Y es precisamente por ello que está agradecida de no serlo. Porque puede consentirle con detalles que en verdad le agradan.

Comieron con el ánimo hasta el cielo, como si la desgracia se hubiese escondido en algún lugar recóndito del infierno, completamente lejos de ellos. Tomaron un taxi que les llevó al banco y una vez ahí un empleado tecleaba en la computadora los datos proporcionados por Sheba. Este abrió los ojos al máximo, lo que tensó al par.

-¿Hay algún problema?-el menor.

El otro acomodó los lentes más como acto-reflejo que otra cosa.

-Su nombre es Sheba Jehoahaz Abraham, ¿cierto?

-Si.

-Y su cuenta es 1375942786735EIMXTQ, ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Oh por...

-Me está poniendo nerviosa.

-Lo siento, es solo que usted me dijo que quizá no pasaba de los diez mil dólares y...

-¿Y?

-Parece que alguien...oh, supongo que es su marido...¿Solomon?

-Si.

-Hizo una transferencia, pidió ciertas condiciones y bueno, el saldo actual es de tres...

-¿Tres dólares?

-Tres millones.

La mujer no pudo contener el llanto, llevó sus manos al rostro conmovida.

« _-Aún si no estas aquí continuas cuidando a tu familia. ¿Cómo resignarse entonces a ser solo una marioneta del destino? Tu tampoco lo eras, aún cuando Aladdin es nuestra máxima prioridad, el día del accidente trataste de protegernos a los dos.»_

Le dieron a firmar algunos documentos para que así pudiera disponer del capital a su antojo. Salieron sin mayores inconvenientes e iban a casa cuando ella se detuvo.

-Debemos comprar una cama nueva.

-¿Eh? ¿Te incómoda la que tenemos?

-De hecho es bastante cómoda, tanto así que creo está diseñada para amoldarse a mi cuerpo. El problema es que duermo terriblemente, más de una vez le caí encima a Solomon, que paciencia me tuvo. No creas que no me doy cuenta de que utilizas una diminuta porción. Un día de estos te harás daño, es un regalo que quiero darte.

-Mejor quédatela tú, estoy bien.

Sonrió pero el gesto contrario le dió a entender que sus palabras no fueron recibidas con agrado.

-No jovencito, ya di la orden.

-¿Eso fué?

-Así es, y más te vale que obedezcas a tu madre o recibirás una buena tunda.

-Me parece que estoy un poco grande para eso-angustiado.

-Oh, eso crees. Te aseguro que es algo que no quieres averiguar.

Así por las buenas cualquiera. Lo que menos desea es convertirse en una molestia pero la mirada de esa mujer le provoca terror, no por nada es su madre. Terminó accediendo y fueron a una mueblería. Aladdin observaba no muy feliz, quería algo sencillo y barato pero los precios han variado bastante desde que adquirió la que tiene y si bien no es avaro y le da igual gastar el dinero propio si le es incómodo aprovecharse de alguien más.

-¡Oh!

Sus ojos brillaron con emoción al ver un pequeño catre bastante económico.

-¡Ese!

-¡Que buen gusto mi amor! Es más, me lo llevo para mi, ni modo te toca la vieja-le miró divertida.

-¿No es un poco estrecha para ti?

-Se aplica lo mismo a tu persona. Después de todo eres más alto. Tenemos los recursos suficientes. Elige bien o me la quedo si pienso lo contrario.

-Uh.

Vaya manera de chantajearle. Pasaron decenas de pasillos y nada llamaba más su atención que la cantidad de ceros en las etiquetas.

-¡Mira Aladdin!

El chico se aproximó rápidamente, era una king size estaba a nada de objetar cuando le tomaron de la mano y le hicieron deslizarla por el colchón, de esos que no tienen resortes y prácticamente uno flota, tan suavecito.

-Decidido, nos lo llevamos. Con este tamaño podremos continuar durmiendo juntos.

-¿Tiraremos el otro?-nostálgico.

-Está en perfectas condiciones. Lo tendremos para las visitas. Sería bueno acondicionar una habitación para huéspedes. Que tal que un día se queda tu novia en casa. Porque no creas que los dejaré juntos, soy muy joven para ser abuela.

El chico se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, acariciaron con ternura su cabeza.

-Aunque seré feliz el día que me conviertas en una.

Le dejó sin palabras y bastante turbado, ella fué a pedir y pagar esa y algunas cosas más para darle privacidad. Cuando se recuperó se acercó a ofrecer ayuda, aunque de hecho había finalizado con los tramites.

...

Unas tres horas más tarde.

-¡Uh!-el mago que cayó desparramado en el suelo, la otra le imitó sobre el lecho quedando boca abajo.

-Que difícil fué meterlo por la puerta, supongo que debí considerarlo. Pobres de los muchachos del flete, con tanto esfuerzo creí que les daría un infarto de un momento al otro.

-Al menos nadie se lastimó.

-Porque ayudaste.

-Tu también.

-Es divertido cuando se trata de detalles para tu hogar.

-Muy cierto.

Además de la cama, adquirió tres sillas, un buró, un espejo de cuerpo completo y un ropero. Todo para complementar lo que el pequeño con tanto esfuerzo ya tenía. Sheba se quedó dormida poco después, él le cubrió con una sábana y cogió su móvil preguntándose si su novia estaría en clase o tenía un tiempo libre. Vibró y estuvo a punto de tirarlo por la sorpresa.

 _«12:00-Me la pasé increíble anoche. Aún puedo sentir tus caricias sobre mi piel. Fuiste gentil al hacerme el amor.»_

Verificó el número unas diez veces, y si es el que pertenece a su novia.

 _«12:01-¿Es una broma? ¡No me digas que tengo problemas de memoria! Según yo no hicimos nada.»_

 _«12:01-Tranquilo niño mugriento. Mi hermana olvidó el móvil y quería asegurarme de que te hubieras portado como un caballero. Le pregunté pero huyó. Pareciera que se sentía culpable de algo, supongo que fué mi imaginación.»_

 _«12:03-¡No me asustes!»_

 _«12:04-No pude evitarlo.»_

 _«12:05-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para pagarte el favor?»_

 _«12:06-Los favores no se pagan, se hacen porque uno quiere. Si se rompe la regla entonces no es uno.»_

 _«12:07-Pero me siento abusivo.»_

 _«12:08-Si tanto insistes hay algo que deseo con toda mi alma.»_

 _«12:09-¿Qué?»_

 _«12:10-Que mi hermana sea feliz. Y estoy seguro de que a tu lado lo es, no necesito más.»_

El celular no volvió a vibrar.

 _«-Parece que no hay trabajo pendiente, solo estaba preocupado por como nos fué en la cita. Es muy amable.»_

Sonrió sintiéndose afortunado no solo por la madre que tiene, sino por su novia, la familia de esta, en realidad todo parece ir de maravilla. Pero el sentimiento de que algo no esta bien persiste.

...

En el colegio.

Kougyoku se lamentaba porque quería enviar un mensaje a su novio cuando cayó en cuenta de que lo olvidó por huir de Kouha.

 _«-Oh hermano, enserio eres cruel. ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar? Si supieras que soy yo el peligro. Pero mira que es tan dulce y tierno como él solo.»_

La profesora se retiró y ella dejó caer el rostro sobre el pupitre.

-¿Y ahora qué vieja? ¿El enano te fué infiel?-con burla.

-Oh Judal-chan~ -como lamento.

-¿Enserio te engañó? Voy a partirle la cara ahora mismo.

-¡Espera!-alterada y cogiendole de la muñeca.

-¿Aún así le vas a defender?

-No hizo nada malo, soy la del problema.

-¿Y eso?-sonrió de lado y se acercó para susurrar en su oído-¿Ya no puedes esperar para tirarte al enano?

Se alejó para poder mirar el rostro ajeno que en dicho instante es una obra de arte imposible de describir.

-Ja ja ja ja que cara, así que tengo razón.

-Tu...¡no entiendes!

-¿Qué eres una pervertida?

-¡No! Bueno...no sé...

-Tienes la culpa, si hubieses escogido a alguien mayor y con más experiencia como yo no tendrías este tipo de conflictos.

-¿Acaso tu ya...?-impávida.

-Mmm, quien sabe-con traviesa maldad.

Judal dió un ligero coscorrón en la cabecita ciruela.

-Pero si ya tomaste una decisión debes responsabilizarte. Nunca te detengas por lo que piensen los demás. Te aseguro que es más pervertido de lo que imaginas, quizá tengas una oportunidad un día de estos. También deberías disfrutar los pequeños momentos a su lado porque estos pueden no volver, toma las cosas con calma.

-Vaya, a veces puedes ser tan...

Un fugaz beso sobre sus labios le interrumpió.

-Mi pago por el maravilloso consejo-se dió la vuelta para salir del aula.

-¡JUDAL-CHAN!

Como llegó el profesor de la siguiente hora no tuvo oportunidad de cobrar venganza. Aunque se la pasó pensando detenidamente en sus palabras luego de un rato el coraje se le bajó e incluso olvidó el asunto centrando todo pensamiento en el chico de ojos zafiro.

 _«-Cuando se acerca mucho no puedo evitar mirarlo de esa manera, es demasiado apuesto pero también caballeroso, con solo estar a su lado me siento tan feliz, completa y nostálgica no entiendo por qué. Es como si estuviese viviendo un sueño que esperé por años. Si, tengo la impresión de conocerlo desde hace mucho tiempo, es probable que por ello me sienta tan ansiosa. Como si dejara escapar sentimientos que mantuve ocultos. ¿El amor por Aladdin? ¿Porque pareciera que nunca le dije lo que siento? Desde que vi a ese hombre en el barco me siento extraña. Al encontrarme con su rostro me invadió la tristeza e ira por igual. Quería darle un puñetazo aún cuando no lo conocía. Si no fuese porque en verdad me preocupaba salvar la vida de mi novio lo habría golpeado.»_

Aún cuando no lo recuerda, la humillación de haber sido utilizada por ese sujeto continúa presente. Porque Sinbad provocó que lastimara al único chico que en verdad ama. Nada más y nada menos que un maldito engaño. Un evento que rompió el corazón del magi en mil pedazos y que les tiene en la situación actual. Algo que no debió ocurrir porque Kougyoku también estaba enamorada de Aladdin pero se negaba a admitir, y de todo ello se aprovechó el rey de los siete mares.

...

Alibaba fué a la biblioteca del colegio en busca de un libro para realizar un trabajo en equipo...con Judal.

« _-Ah, ¿qué clase de cruel broma del destino me hace trabajar seguido con él? Sospecho que aún quiere matarme. He intentado hacer las pases pero si no me insulta, me lanza algo o me distrae para provocar un accidente la última vez casi me caigo por las escaleras. Aunque parecía preocupado, ¿qué busca en realidad? Ah, es tan complicado.»_

Estaba tan entrado en sus pensamientos que no advirtió a la chica peliroja que se lo surtiera la última vez y chocó con ella cayendo de sentón. Quedó desconcertado al verla de pie como si nada pasara.

« _-Ya lo había notado pero es increíblemente fuerte. Me dijeron que fué ella quien me llevó a la enfermería, ¿cómo logra algo así? Esto ha ocurrido más veces...¿o no?»_

-¿Estas bien Alibaba-san?

-Si.

La joven ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantar e inmediatamente le jaló para acercarle en su dirección y empezó a olfatear su ropa como si de un animal salvaje se tratara. Eso hizo que el rubio se sonrojara e intentará huir pero por increíble que parezca Morgiana tiene mucho más fuerza que él.

-N-no está bien-dijo con torpeza.

Ella le miró confusa y dejó en libertad.

-¿El qué?

-Tu sabes, no somos pareja y...

-No tengo ni idea de lo que pasa por tu cabeza. Es solo que tienes un aroma extraño.

-¿Desagradable?-negó.

-Mmm, ¿cómo te lo explico? ¿Pasaste mucho tiempo con una persona con la que normalmente no convives?

-Fuimos el fin de semana a un balneario, ¿te refieres a Mariam o Aladdin?

-¿Aladdin? Ese nombre me suena de algo, como si hubiésemos vivido muchas aventuras. Ah, creo que estoy diciendo puros sin sentidos. Lo lamento.

-No, también lo he pensado. Creo que me llevo tan bien con él porque le veo como mi mejor amigo. Aunque no de ahora, es algo extraño.

-Me gustaría conocerlo.

-Le preguntaré a su novia, lo que menos quiero es que se ponga celosa. Dudo que lo sea pero no tienes idea de lo mucho que asusta cuando se enoja. Te llamaré en cuanto sea posible.

-Gracias.

Se pasaron el número del otro y cada quien continuo con su recorrido.

-Aladdin-el joven-a pesar de ser tan amable estas rodeado de misterio.

...

En el despacho del presidente en la compañía Alma Toran.

David se levantó de su asiento y miró por la ventana con rabia.

 _«-No sé lo que está ocurriendo pero parece que este mundo comienza a desmoronarse. ¿Te has metido en mi camino nuevamente Arba? Siempre velando por Solomon o Aladdin. ¿No te das cuenta de que no es a ti a quién miran? Que mujer más tonta. Supongo que no me queda más que acelerar mis planes, antes de que se sepa la verdad y el mundo llegue a su fin. Me convertiré en el dios de uno nuevo. Recuperaré el poder que cedí a Solomon, y tu mi querido nieto eres el sacrificio perfecto.»_

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja.

...

En el hogar del mago.

Este hacia un poco de limpieza cuando miró el reloj de pared.

-¿Esperas algo?-dijo ella, el se sonrojó-Oh, ¿quieres ir por tu novia al colegio? No es mala idea.

-¿No pensará que la hostigo?

-Claro que no, además tu padre siempre va por mi al trabajo.

-¿Eh?

 _«-¿Acaso confunde cosas nuevamente? Lo dijo en tiempo presente pero papá ya...»_

La sonrisa de su madre no se borró por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que quería pensar que aún estaba con ellos, él hace lo mismo. Devolvió el gesto.

-Supongo que más tarde iré. Hace un poco de calor, ¿quieres un jugo?

-Oh genial, quiero de naranja.

-Iré a comprarlo. Hay una onesan muy amable que prepara uno increíble de manzana. ¿Me esperas? No tardo.

-Claro.

El joven cogió su billetera y abrió la puerta rápidamente para emprender carrera. Así que no pudo advertir a la persona con la que se impactó aunque no con violencia. Este le cogió cariñosamente en sus brazos. Desorientado él oji zafiro alzó el rostro. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al encontrarse con alguien que no debería estar ahí, ni en ninguna otra parte que no fuese su corazón.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?-interrogó con una sonrisa Solomon...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Oh joder que cruel soy con chiquito bebé T.T, pero se ve bonito (?.**

 **Anónimo.-Oh si Kougyoku está segura de sus sentimientos, pero estos trajeron o traerán (complicado de explicar) problemas más adelante :(. Oh si, esperemos que trate bien y quiera mucho a Aladdin, tan lindo que es siempre lo merece todo, TODO! Ok que me emociono XD. Mmm bueno, ya lo dije en mis notas alguna vez así que no tengo problemas con volver a decirlo, si tengo planeado que tengan un hijo en este fic aunque para eso todavía le cuelga XD. No puse lemon pero si un poco de fan service XD. Ja ja ja, supongo que cada vez hay más gente que odia a Sinbad y supongo que en mi historia lo vas a odiar con ganas XD. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Gracias a todos por el apoyo! Ya saben quién está detrás del mundo donde vive chiquito bebé? Hasta otra!**


	16. Amigos, solo amigos, siempre amigos

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 16 Amigos, solo amigos, siempre amigos.**

 **.**

-¿Eh?

El chico está en shock, es evidente que era la última persona que esperaba encontrar.

-¿Ocurre algo Aladdin?

Y con ello volvió a la realidad, se tensó. No entiende la situación pero no puede dejar que ese hombre, quien quiera que sea destruya el corazón de su madre, para su desgracia ella fué más rápida. Estaba en la puerta antes de que él pudiese pensar en alguna solución.

-Oh Solomon vaya sorpresa, creí que estarías en el restaurante.

-Tenía ganas de pasar un rato con mi familia.

-¡Es una magnífica idea! Aunque la convivencia con nuestro hijo tendrá que esperar porque me dijo que irá al colegio por su novia.

-Oh, ¿tienes novia?

-...

-¿Aladdin?-preocupado.

-Uh...si.

-Sería estupendo que un día le invitaras a casa, tengo ganas de conocerla.

-Si...

-¡Lo estas poniendo nervioso!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Entra, dudo que pretendas quedarte en el recibidor todo el día. En cuanto a ti jovencito, ve con tu novia o se te hará tarde.

-¿Y...el jugo?

-¿De que hablas? Deja de poner pretextos y ve, a una dama no se le hace esperar.

-Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamar-el padre.

Aladdin estaba tan confundido que apenas asintió con la cabeza para retirarse con la mente en blanco.

Una vez en el parque donde solía presentarse, deja caer el cuerpo sentado sobre una banca y lleva las manos a la cabeza preocupado.

« _-¿Qué está pasando? Papá murió y ahora...además mamá lo recibió con tal naturalidad, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido el accidente...»_

Quedarse con dudas es un lujo que no puede darse, se encaminó al hospital para encontrarse con Sphintus y Titus, si no ocurrió la desgracia, no tendrían razón para conocerle, ¿oh si?

Estaba a nada de preguntar en la recepción pero antes de llegar vió pasar al moreno, se acercó no muy seguro.

-¿Sphintus-kun?

Este se giró y sonrió.

-Oh Aladdin, ¡cuanto tiempo sin verte!

El que le reconociera le lleno de una inexplicable tranquilidad.

-¿Aún me recuerdas?-preguntó nervioso.

-¿Eh? ¿Es alguna clase de broma? Está bien que esté ocupado pero hace un par de semanas viniste a cantar para los niños en rehabilitación, ¿o no?

-¿Eh?

-Vamos, ¿por qué más estarías aquí? Tu familia goza de una salud privilegiada, sobre todo tu padre.

-¿Eh?-perdió todo color en el rostro.

-Oye, ¿estas bien? Luces algo pálido. ¿Tienes algún problema?-le sujetó con fuerza de los brazos.

-No, es solo que...no dormí bien.

-¡Debes hacerlo! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes privarte del descanso adecuado?!

-Lo sé. Lo siento. Supongo que volveré a casa e iré dormir.

-Se un buen niño y no te distraigas en el camino.

-Si.

El peli azulino se retiró con tal expresión que el médico no pudo quitarse la sensación de que algo grave estaba pasando.

« _-Ese mocoso y el terrible hábito que tiene de esconder sus problemas.»_

-¿Eh? Que extraño, tengo una sensación de deja vú.

Y aún así no hizo más que encogerse de hombros y continuar con su rutina.

...

Aladdin está angustiado. De la noche a la mañana, peor aún en segundos su realidad parece haber cambiado por completo. Como si no fuese más que un juego que reinició con él en medio de todo.

« _-¿Qué está pasando?»_

Necesita una respuesta y la quiere ya. Entra a un callejón, se asegura de que no haya nadie e invoca varias mariposas de rukh para preguntar. Pero estas parecían más felices de bailar a su alrededor que brindarle una respuesta. Es casi como si no quisieran o no pudieran hacerlo. Frustrado les dejó ir y se dejó caer por una pared hasta el piso.

« _-Todo parece estar influenciado por alguien, ¿Pero quién?»_

 _ **«-Vaya que te has tomado tu tiempo.»**_

 _«-¡Arba-san!»_

La voz de esa mujer acudió a sus recuerdos, ella parece estar exenta de la influencia del rukh como ya lo demostró en más de una ocasión. La última vez le hizo enojar y lo último que desea es herirle. Pero no tiene a quien más pedirle ayuda. Iba en dirección a Kou cuando cayó en cuenta de que algunas mariposas de color negro le llevaban en contra de su voluntad en otra dirección.

« _-¿Pero qué...?»_

Se mueve no por gusto, alguien más le obliga. Se alteró e intentó utilizar magia pero entonces una de ellas se metió a su pecho provocandole un dolor espantoso que punto estuvo de hacerlo gritar.

« _-Si intentas algo estúpido haré lo mismo. Más vale que seas obediente y te dejes guiar.»_

La voz le resultó familiar pero no agradable, incluso podría asegurar que le daba miedo. Está a merced de alguien perverso. ¿Quién en este mundo puede emplear conjuros más poderosos que él? Es consiente de que no es el único que puede usarlos, pero jamás le ocurrió algo similar. Y entonces recordó al acosador.

« _-¡Es él!»_

Con tantos conocimientos que incluso puede poner una barrera que el hijo de Solomon no puede destruir. Y va directo a sus manos sin poder resistirse o gritar para pedir ayuda cuando menos.

...

En Alma Toran.

El presidente recibía algunos documentos cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Señor-un empleado-me dijo que en cuanto llegara le dejara pasar, les dejo solos.

El hombre se retiró dejando con su jefe al peli azulino que no parecía mirar nada en realidad. Sonrió.

-Si vinieras a visitarme, no tendría necesidad de hacer estas cosas. Solomon te alejó lo más que pudo de mi, aún siendo una marioneta de esa persona, lo importante es que al fin eres mío. Vaya, fué tan fácil.

Se puso de pie y aproximó con intenciones que solo el conoce pero antes de siquiera tocar un cabello el menor desapareció dejando a su paso decenas de avecillas de oro. Su abuelo frunció el ceño iracundo.

« _-¿Cuánto más piensas estorbar? Si no querías que este fuera el destino de mi nieto no hubieras creado este mundo en primer lugar. Solo estas jugando con él.»_

 _«-No es verdad, solo quiero que sea feliz. Ya sufrió demasiado.»_

 _«-Tu método es erróneo.»_

 _«-Es porque Arba y tu no dejan de influir en su destino. Déjenlo en paz, ¿que daño les hizo?»_

 _«-A mi ninguno. Pero tiene lo que tanto ansio.»_

 _«-No lo vas a conseguir.»_

 _«-Claro que lo haré.»_

 _«-Hay un precio muy grande que pagar, ¿no te importa?»_

 _«-¿De qué hablas? Solo es la vida de mi nieto, no me interesa en lo más mínimo.»_

 _«-No permitiré que lo hagas.»_

 _«-Tu mismo me diste la oportunidad al crear este mundo.»_

 _«-Lo protegeré.»_

 _«-Si lo haces tan bien como hoy estará pronto en mi poder.»_

La voz no se escuchó más.

« _-Siempre has sido un cobarde que no tiene idea de como hacer las cosas. Pero gracias a tu descuido tengo la oportunidad de crear mi mundo.»_

...

Aladdin dormía debajo del árbol donde le diera a Kougyoku el beso con sabor a algodón de dulce. Sintió que alguien le removia con suavidad de los hombros, así que abrió de a poco los ojos solo para sentir que su corazón podría romperse en miles de pedazos.

-¿Baba?

Una tierna viejita le sonreía con amabilidad.

-¿Estas bien pequeño? ¿Necesitas ayuda? Este no es lugar para dormir, podrías pescar un resfriado.

-L-lo siento.

-Oh, ahí vienen mis nietos.

« _-¡Dolge-onisan! ¡Touya-onesan!»_

El chico le ofreció un agua mineral que Aladdin no cogió porque estaba pasmado.

-Seguro que no le gusta-la chica-te dije que seguro le gustaba más el jugo de manzana.

-¿Y tu cómo sabes?

-Intuición femenina.

-Si como no, anda mocoso, te hará bien.

-¿Eh? Uh, si gracias.

-¿Y entonces?-el mayor.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Qué haces tirado aquí? Mmm de alguna manera me pareció familiar. Ah supongo que se parece a la manera en que conocí a mi querida mascota. Un inocente y lindo cachorro que le gusta a Baba y Touya.

-¡Dolge!

-Jum, es la verdad.

El oji zafiro les contemplaba con nostalgia, un par de minutos más tarde se bebió todo el líquido.

-Gracias-sonrió con naturalidad-estoy bien, solo descansaba un poco.

-Digo que más que eso-el hombre-tenemos rato llamándote y no respondías. Creímos que habías sufrido un golpe de calor.

-Siento si los preocupé pero estoy bien, solo me dió un poco de sueño. Iré a casa.

-¿Estarás bien?-la mujer.

-Sip-sonrió-¿sería raro si le doy un abrazo?

-¿Eh? B-bueno...-considerando que no le conoce es evidente la respuesta pero esos ojitos llenos de suplica le impiden negarse-S-supongo que no pasa nada.

El joven la estrujó con ganas, casi partiendole por la mitad.

-Baba-dijo junto a su oído-me dió mucho gusto verte otra vez.

-¿Cómo? Disculpa, por mi avanzada edad ya no escucho muy bien.

-Es mejor así-se puso de pie-gracias por la ayuda, me tengo que ir.

-Si claro-la joven.

Pronto le perdieron de vista.

-¿No les pareció que Aladdin estaba triste?-la castaña.

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre si no le preguntamos?-el chico.

-¿Eh? Ah...pues...¡claro que lo hizo!

-No es cierto.

-Uh...

Sin embargo no podían quitarse el sentimiento de que era un miembro importante de su querida familia.

...

Aladdin caminaba mucho más tranquilo en dirección al colegio de su novia. Aunque no recordaba que hacia en el parque, estaba con Solomon en un minuto y al otro, no lo sabe.

« _-Primero Mariam y Kassim-onisan, ahora papá y Baba, no también mamá. ¿Quién está detrás de todo? Esto parece una gran mentira pero no me da la impresión de que busquen hacerme daño, es más como si me estuvieran cuidando.»_

Palideció.

-No puede ser...¿eres tu quien está detrás de todo? ¿Por qué?

-¡Ay!

Una voz infantil que llamó su atención, una niña de cabello aqua. Que lloraba porque se lastimó la rodilla.

-¿Estas bien?-negó.

-Uh, quiero ir con mi abuelito.

-¿En dónde está?

Ella apuntó con su dedo, otra vez una punzada en el corazón del mago.

« _-Director.»_

-Ja ja ja-este que se acerca hacia los chicos-te dije que fueras cuidadosa Yamuraiha, siempre con esa curiosidad que tienes.

-Pero es divertido conocer el mundo.

-Muy cierto.

El peli azulino le ayudó a ponerse de pie y ella se fué con su abuelo.

-¿Qué te parece si vas por un helado? Yo lo pagaré.

-¡Si!

La oji cobalto corrió como si no hubiera mañana mientras Mogamet se acercaba al chico.

-Gracias por ayudar a mi nieta.

-No hice nada.

El hombre se acercó hasta tomarle de los hombros y apretarle con gran fuerza, haciéndole daño.

-¿Qué...?

-Mi momento ya pasó.

-¿Uh?-desconcertado.

-Este mundo está mal, se que entiendes quien lo provoca. Lo importante es, ¿puedes escapar de él o eres un juguete más en sus manos?

-...

-Solo tu puedes acabar con está mentira. Devuelvele a mi pequeña Yamuraiha su futuro, el real...¿Ah? A si, gracias por ayudar a mi nieta-asintió y se fué.

El mago está tan confundido que no siente dolor en sus brazos, aunque poco faltó para hacerle sangrar por la intensidad con que clavaron las uñas en su piel. Algo está pasando y ya tiene la respuesta del culpable, ahora solo es cuestión de encontrar el como hablar con el.

-Ugo-kun...-sin respuesta-ya me imaginaba que no sería tan sencillo.

...

Kougyoku salió del colegio con dirección a su casa, Alibaba y Judal se quedaron trabajando en un proyecto y Hakuryuu como siempre en paradero desconocido, últimamente es más frecuente. Por lo que está sola, aunque lejos de preocuparle le permite pensar con más claridad. No es por nada pero sus amigos son escándalosos como ellos solos. Siente deseos de desviar un poco el camino. Sus ojos se topan con unas mariposas doradas.

-¿Aladdin?

Sin ponerse a analizar siquiera la situación, las sigue, hasta que llega a un hermoso campo lleno de flores. Alguien le cogió por detrás y le hizo caer por lo que se alarmó y estuvo a punto de golpear al atrevido que ahora estaba debajo de ella.

-Ja ja ja ja-pero la más hermosa sonrisa del mundo le dejó petrificada-creo que no me salió ja ja ja. Se supone que te capturara en posición invertida a como quedamos, pero me resbalé ja ja ja ja.

-Así que tenías planes perversos.

-Solo abrazarte.

-No puedes ir por la vida ofreciéndote de esta manera tan irresponsable.

-¿Eh?

La peli rosada pasó las piernas a los costados del chico sentándose sin intención en la intimidad de este que se sonrojó.

-K-Kougyoku no...estoy...listo...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza en una expresión inocente y por lo mismo antojable.

-Eso deberías pensarlo antes de tentarme-con voz sensual.

« _-¡Oh por dios!»-_ él.

No es la primera vez que Aladdin se siente como el inocente borreguito en garras de un león, ya una vez dijo que ella era como su valiente caballero, sonrió por la ironía de pensar así de una chica tan delicada y frágil aunque solo en el exterior. Rió un poco abriendo los ojos hasta que los labios contrarios se acercaron a los suyos para besarle. La chica entrelazó sus manos con las ajenas y las colocó a los lados, daba pequeños contactos en la boca, hasta que se hizo paso dominando la situación, tocando con su lengua la otra que escapaba temerosa. Los dos tenían un fuerte rubor en el rostro, siendo el de él más intenso y que de a poco se extiende por todo su cuerpo.

« _-Aladdin es tan delicioso. Oh Kouen-niisama, siento que estoy abusando de él pero no me puedo detener.»_

Intensificó el contacto robando hasta el último suspiro de su novio que se ahogó en su boca, hizo distancia para darle oportunidad de recuperarse, pero apenas lo hizo se encontró con esos ojitos brillantes y ligeramente cristalinos.

« _-¡¿Por que tienes que ser tan hermoso?!»_

-Ah ah ah ah...

El inocente chico que intentaba recobrar el aliento, pero su novia, pérdida en el deseo bajó por su cuello realizando pequeñas caricias con sus labios, lamiendo de vez en cuando y succionando sin dejar una sola marca en tan perfecto lienzo.

-¡Mmm! Ahh~.

El joven que cerraba con ahínco los labios para no avergonzarse, pero poco podía hacer debido a la pericia de su pareja, para empeorar el asunto, ella no podía evitar sentirse excitada por escuchar tan adorables gemidos. Quería oírlo gritar, que destrozara su garganta diciendo su nombre.

Bajó por la camisa tocando la mínima porción de piel que dejaba a la vista con sus labios.

-Ah ah ah aaaahhh~.

Él respiraba cada vez más rápido. ¿Estaría excitado? Imposible de saber pero si muy avergonzado. Fué entonces que ella bajó un poco más y capturó un botón rosado sobre la camisa.

-¡Aaaahhh!

Aladdin se removia, no entendió si buscaba más contacto o quería huir de ella. Ni siquiera Kougyoku se imaginó tan decidida en esos aspectos. Seguro el gen Ren, puesto que todos sus hermanos poseen una personalidad dominante, bueno Koumei es dudoso, y no por nada su padre tuvo tantos hijos. En cuanto a su pareja parece haber heredado el líbido de Solomon, donde más parecía Sheba la que tomaba la iniciativa. Mordió con algo de fuerza sin lastimarle.

-¡Ah K-Kougyoku!

Al fin gritó su nombre, pero esto lejos de animarle a llegar más lejos le turbó con violencia provocando que se hiciese a un lado de golpe. Se giró para no darle la cara a su pareja. Este hizo lo mismo al tiempo que revisaba su botón, nunca le han tocado así, por lo que sentía miedo de haberlo perdido o algo por el estilo, solo él sabe los pensamientos que cruzaron su mente, y salvo el hecho de que estaba firme, lo que le hizo sonrojar, estaba en perfectas condiciones, por lo que suspiró aliviado.

-Aah~ -más tranquilo.

Se acercó de a poco a su novia que casi enterraba el rostro mirando con devoción al piso.

-¿Estas bien?-él.

-Cmmu puebep seid tamp limpdu.

-¿Eh? P-perdón no te entendí.

Porque la joven cubre su rostro, alejó un poco las manos sin descubrirse.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan lindo? Te ataque y aún me preguntas como estoy. Seguro te traume o lastimé.

-No-su tono fué apenas audible-no puedo negar que fué incómodo porque me dio pena pero me gustó mucho. Mmm, es como si ¡sintiera todo tu amor!-sonrió.

-¡Buaaaaa!-un lamento.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-¡Soy una criminal! ¡Seré la vergüenza de la familia! ¡Me llevaran a juicio!

-¡¿Eh?!

-¡¿Por qué demonios eres tan inocente?!-le encaró.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

-Pero si la inocente eres tu.

Ella se ruborizó y volvió a esconder el rostro entre las manos, pero él le cogió de las muñecas para impedirlo.

-No hay chica más hermosa en el mundo que tú.

Aladdin le dió un elegante beso en la frente y le contempló por varios minutos sin soltarle. Como si tuviese miedo de perderla.

-¡Ey devuelveme la pelota!

Un par de niños que les hicieron recordar que no están precisamente en un sitio privado.

« _-¡Que vergüenza!»_

El pensamiento compartido. Se dejaron llevar de tal manera que bien pudieron ser arrestados por faltas a la moral.

El peli azulino se tiró entre las flores relajando el cuerpo.

-Ja ja ja-con suavidad-a tu lado me desconozco Kougyoku, pero me haces muy feliz.

-Oh Aladdin-le tomó de la mano y ambos admiraron lo que la hermosa bóveda celeste tiene que ofrecer. Esponjosas y blancas nubes, seguramente tan deliciosas como el azúcar. El menor cerró los ojos permitiendo que los aromas se impregnaran en su alma.

 _ **«-¡Ella no te quiere! ¡Debes darte cuenta antes de que sea tarde! ¡Estoy cansada de verte llorar!»**_

 _ **«-¡No, por favor no quiero! ¡No me obligues Arba-san!»**_

 _«-¿Qué fué eso? ¿Otro recuerdo? ¿De cuándo? Mi memoria no funciona como debería. No sé que es real y que no. Arba-san me dijo que los recuerdos que me mostró el rukh no son reales, pero este no puede mentir, a menos que...me gustaría hablar con mi abuelo pero algo me dice que no me acerque a él. ¿A quién más podría...?»_

-...así que lo siento-la peli rosa.

-¿Eh?-desconcertado.

-¡No me estas poniendo atención!

-Lo hacia, es solo que...

-¿Otra vez problemas relacionados con la magia?

-Eso creo, no estoy seguro. Pero no volverá a ocurrir. ¿Qué me decías?

-¡Oh no! ¡Fué increíblemente difícil hacerlo!

-¡Pero no lo oí!

-¡Judal-chan me tomó por sorpresa y me besó!

-Judal...kun...

El oji zafiro posee una expresión indecifrable. ¿Está celoso, molesto, fastidiado?

-E-es que el p-pensó que tu me engañabas y...

-Nunca haría algo así, pero me molesta que no tome en consideración tus sentimientos-le observó con tristeza-¿estas bien?

-Uh, si. Fué más como un juego para él. Además mis labios ya tienen el alma del chico que más amo.

No pudieron disimular el intenso rubor que nuevamente les invadió. Los pensamientos de él iban y venían a increíble velocidad.

-Mi padre está vivo.

La peli rosa quedó muda por la impresión.

-Tu si recuerdas que murió en un accidente, ¿cierto?-asintió-Es un alivio, creí que me estaba volviendo loco. El problema es que el mundo entero parece creer otra cosa.

-¿Tienes alguna pista?

-Creo que tiene que ver con un querido amigo. La conclusión a la que llegué es que sucedió algo que me afectó a nivel espiritual..creo que estoy o estamos, no sé cuanta gente esté involucrada en un mundo creado por él.

-Eso sería increíble.

-No es la primera vez que lo hace...soy un príncipe de un país muy lejano que ya no existe. Fué destruido por la guerra, o eso creo. No tengo manera de corroborar la información que tengo. Aunque esta parece llegar de a poco, sin embargo el acontecimiento que nos tiene aquí no lo recuerdo.

-¿Por qué no puedes?

-O no quiero. Es probable que mi subconsciente lo bloquee. Quizá soy un gran cobarde que no merece tu cariño o comprensión.

-Debería ser yo quien lo decidiera, ¿no te parece?

-¡Lo siento! No es mi intención imponer mi voluntad u obligarte a algo pero...

Ella le dió un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza que le dejó sorprendido.

-¡No asumas que toda responsabilidad recae en tus manos! Si lo que dices es cierto ese amigo tiene toda la culpa.

-¿Y si fui yo quién le pidió un favor?

-Si claro, el que no puede decir que tiene gripa y termina por desmayarse-le cogió del rostro con ambas manos obligandole a mirarla-Procuras el bienestar del mundo entero antes del propio. Nunca harías algo tan egoísta. Y si fuese el caso estoy segura de que hubo una muy buena razón para ello. Analiza detenidamente, ¿a quién podríamos pedirle ayuda?

-Lo hice pero no queda nadie.

-Lo hay, mi intuición me lo dice. Pero quizá es una persona difícil...¿ah?

-¡Judal-kun!/¡Judal-chan!-al unísono.

-Entonces si eres la príncesa de...

-Tengo recuerdos vagos, me ocurre desde que vimos a ese hombre en el barco. No sé porque pero lo odio.

Tembló de rabia cuando su pareja le cogió en un abrazo.

-Te ves mucho más linda cuando sonries. No envenenes tu presente con sentimientos negativos.

-Ah-la mayor respiró profundamente-tienes razón. ¿Qué haría sin ti?

-Es lo que me pregunto todos los días con respecto a ti.

Continuaron en la misma posición por al menos cinco minutos hasta que la tos fingida de alguien les interrumpió. Justo el chico que querían ver.

-¡Judal-chan! ¿Qué no tienes trabajo?

-El idiota que tenemos por presidente se enfermó, escapó o murió no me interesa la verdad. Iba de regreso a casa cuando algunas estúpidas mariposas moradas comenzaron a fastidiarme con su ridículo baile.

-¿Puedes verlas?-el mago.

-Que imbécil, es obvio para qué si no sirven los ojos.

-Pero tu hablas de este tipo, ¿o no?-le mostró una dorada.

-Vaya-sonrió de lado-eres más interesante de lo que pensé. No solo las veo, también puedo utilizar su poder.

-¡¿Enserio?!-emocionado.

-Oh si, pero el mío es más interesante.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Invocó unas cinco. Aladdin palideció.

« _-Rukh oscuro.»_

De manera inconsciente el peli azulino dió algunos pasos hacia atrás.

-Oh, ¿les tienes miedo? No es para tanto.

-¡Alejalas!-la novia con autoridad.

-¿Y si no se me da la gana?

-Lo digo enserio. No sabemos porque pero no le hacen bien.

-Nah, aburridos-las disolvió-ya me voy.

-Espera-Kougyoku-necesitamos hablar de algo importante.

-Primero te enojas y ahora si muy amable, ¿quién te entiende?

-Estoy preocupada por mi novio, es normal.

-Si claro, no me interesa.

Se giró pero el otro le cogió del brazo.

-¿Qué?-hostil.

-¿No te parece que este mundo es extraño?

-¿Qué con eso?

-¿Ya eras consiente de la realidad?

-¿Cambia algo?

El más joven le soltó de inmediato. No aparenta ser una mala persona aún con todo lo que ya hizo, pero pasar de largo un asunto de vital importancia. Le obliga a cuestionarse si pude ser un aliado o un gran enemigo.

Antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión, el hijo de Solomon sintió un intenso dolor en el pecho. Separó sus labios sin emitir sonido alguno y se desmayó cayendo al suelo en segundos.

-¡ALADDIN!

La novia preocupada que se aproximó para revisar su estado.

-¿Qué pasó? Estaba en perfecto estado.

-Bueno, al ver que estaba distraído y parecía temer a las mendigas mariposas, me dieron ganas de hacerle una broma. Así que introduje unas cuantas en su cuerpo. Como estaba de espaldas no las vió.

-¡Eres un idiota!

-Nah, no es para tanto, a mi no me hacen daño.

-¡Pero a él si!-le peli rosa mostró una expresión desencajada-¡No está respirando!

-No seas exagerada.

La chica giró boca arriba a su pareja con intención de darle reanimación cardio-vascular.

-¡No me dejes por favor Aladdin!-con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No puedes ir enserio...

El de orbes rubí que comenzaba a arrepentirse de su estupidez.

...

El rukh no miente, pero puede reescribirse. Sin embargo el negro es el que se opone al flujo del destino, es libre como la persona que lo posee, y que de una u otra manera busca darle al pequeño magi un gran presente: voluntad propia, romper la cadena que le ata a su presente. Todo beneficio tiene un riesgo, si su corazón no es lo suficientemente fuerte para superar el trauma que les tiene en está situación podría morir, o enloquecer. Podría despertar y no ser el mismo joven de amable sonrisa, es un juego en el que se apuesta todo, y ahora le es mostrado lo que ocurrió en realidad y no los sueños "más amables" que le ha regalado el guardian del palacio sagrado.

Inicio del flash back.

La octava príncesa, el magi y el emperador se miraban en silencio, el ambiente era en verdad pesado, asfixiante.

-¿Estas seguro Hakuryuu-chan?

-No tengo otra opción, si no renuncio el imperio quebrará. No soy quien para decirlo. Le robé el trono a Kouen-dono, mis manos están tan manchadas de sangre que me repugna, pero...

-Aún podemos hacer algo onisan.

-No Aladdin-dono, me has ayudado lo suficiente, me guiaste y corregiste aún cuando no soy tu candidato.

-Somos amigos.

-Aún así, no era tu obligación hacer tanto. Si Kou se mantuvo de pie por tanto tiempo se debe a ti. Estoy agradecido y en deuda. Por eso no puedo aceptar tu ayuda. La vieja era debe morir conmigo y renacer. Por eso, se debe elegir a alguien más.

-¿A quién?-su hermanastra.

-Una persona capaz, amable y valiente, te cederé el poder Kougyoku. Alcanza los sueños que nuestros padres y hermanos no pudieron más que contemplar.

-P-pero yo no...¡nunca estudié para convertirme en emperatriz!

-Es cierto que tu formación fué distinta la mía por dar un ejemplo. Pero Aladdin-dono ha sido tu tutor, y debo admitir que es bastante bueno en su trabajo. Me gustaría mucho que el aceptará ser tu consejero.

El joven de hebras celestes se sonrojó emocionado puesto que no tenía ni la menor idea de que le tenían en tan alta estima. Nunca se sintió parte de este mundo, pero ahora quería gritar un "si"con toda la fuerza de su alma.

-¡No!-la dueña de Vinea.

El peli azulino le miró sin emitir comentario, perplejo.

-Estoy segura de que tiene un deber aún más grande como magi, no podemos encadenadarle al imperio y cortar su libertad. Menos aún después de lo mucho que nos ayudó. Si nos mantenemos a flote es por él. Los magos de la creación siempre han sido el pilar. Judal-chan le hizo crecer y Aladdin-chan le estabilizó. El mundo goza de un momento de paz pero no hay garantías que de un momento a otro no estalle la guerra, él tiene que estar al pendiente, ¿verdad?-al hijo de Solomon.

-S-si-una afirmación vaga que en realidad no quería dar.

« _-Aladdin-chan no debe hacerse responsable de todo. Ha hecho un gran trabajo y es muy inteligente pero si llegamos a fracasar se culpará. O peor aún el pueblo pedirá su cabeza como estuvo a punto de ocurrirle a Alibaba-chan en Balbad, debo impedirlo a toda costa. Prefiero ser yo quien pague con el crimen de mi familia...¿por qué me importa tanto? ¿Por qué este sentimiento no hace más que crecer? Creí que lo había dejado de lado, es como si me estuviese enamorado de él. ¡No! Si se casa conmigo será lo mismo, le arrastraré a un futuro lleno de sufrimiento.»_

-Supongo que mi trabajo ha terminado-el oji zafiro-quizá ha llegado el momento de viajar por el mundo, sería buena idea visitar a Sinbad-ojisan, no termino por confiar del todo.

La peli rosa le observó consternada. No quiere ponerle en peligro por lo que sería mejor que se mantuviese alejado, pero eso significa no contemplar más su dulce sonrisa, sus palabras llenas de animo, ese inocente y dulce aroma a manzana y la risa que producen sus bromas. ¿Puede vivir sin él?

« _-Tengo que. No puedo darle lo que merece.»_

-Lo siento Aladdin-dono, soy injusto porque no te dejo elegir pero en verdad necesito tu ayuda. Yo continuaré en el palacio porque es mi responsabilidad pero dudo que el emperador que declinó su puesto tenga mucha influencia sobre el consejo. Necesito que alguien con poder apoye a Kougyoku, y no hay mejor opción que un magi. En verdad...lo lamento.

-E-está bien-Hakuryuu advirtió una sonrisa cargada de tristeza-supongo que me quedaré otra temporada-hacia la peli rosa-intentaré estorbar lo menos que pueda. Eres muy capaz e inteligente, me lo has demostrado más de una vez.

-Ah yo...

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante-el aún emperador.

Se adentró la primera príncesa.

-¿Se te ofrece algo hermana? No quiero ser grosero pero estamos algo ocupados.

-Que inoportuna soy. Es solo que las doncellas me dijeron que tienen listo el baño para Aladdin-dono.

-¿Eh? Pero si yo no...

La mayor le cogió del brazo y le arrastró con ella.

Una vez en el pasillo.

-¿Hakuei-onesan?-le dejó en libertad.

-No fué mi intención ser tan atrevida, es solo que quería hablar de algunas cosas con mi hermano.

-¿Algo que te mencionara Sinbad-ojisan?-asintió-Estuviste mucho tiempo lejos de Kou, ¿Estas bien?

-Echaba de menos a Hakuryuu pero si, gracias por preocuparte. Y como te decía alcance a escuchar su conversación. No fué mi intención ser una entrometida, pero Kougyoku-dono fué cruel contigo. Te impone sin preguntar.

-No tengo problema. Debe tener razones para ello.

-¿Sin darte una explicación?

-A lo mejor es difícil, además no está obligada.

-¿Y no duele?

-Ah yo...

-Si, ¿verdad?

-Estoy demasiado sensible porque no he dormido bien.

-Lo sé, Ka Koubun-dono me dijo que realizas el trabajo de muchas personas.

-Solo quiero ayudar.

-Te has vuelto muy confiable, y apuesto. Eres incluso más alto que yo...te convertiste en todo un hombre en tan solo un año.

-Supongo que tenía que dar el estirón luego de tanto tiempo enano ja ja ja. Uy no me gusta, suena a como me decía Judal-kun.

-Pobre de él, ¿cómo estará ahora?

El joven quedó parsmado por el comentario, momento que ella aprovechó para acariciar su rostro.

-Tienes la apariencia de alguien inocente y puro pero no eres más que un monstruo-se acercó para susurrar en su oído-pensándolo bien, el mundo estaría mucho mejor sin ti. Nos harías un favor a todos si te mueres.

El no pudo reaccionar, se pegó lo más que pudo a la pared buscando protección. La príncesa le acorraló y besó con rabia, tanto así que le mordió e hizo sangrar su labio.

...

Con el emperador.

Los hermanastros quedaron en blanco algunos segundos.

-V-vaya actitud más impropia de mi hermana. Seguro que estar en Sindria tanto tiempo le tiene alterada.

-¡¿Quién se cree para llevárselo de esa manera?!

-Deberías decirle lo que sientes antes de que sea tarde.

-¡No molestes Hakuryuu-chan!-furiosa.

Salió a toda prisa y le buscó por varios corredores, hasta que les divisó a lo lejos. Pero estuvo a punto de caer por la impresión. Frotó un par de veces sus ojos.

« _-¿Se están...besando? ¡Que estúpida soy! Diciendome mil veces que no podía confesarme por temor a ponerlo en peligro, atarlo al imperio y él solo se entregó a Hakuei.»_

Se aproximó llena de asco, rabia, celos, todo le atacó al mismo tiempo.

-Lo corredores del palacio no son el sitio para que anden exhibiendose-con el tono más respetuoso que pudo hacer.

-¿Ah si?-la azabache.

-¿Hakuei? ¿Desde cuando usas labial?

La aludida pasó la lengua por su boca.

-Creo que estas un poco confundida.

-¿Eh?

La vista cereza pasó de ella al magi que temblaba consternado y con el labio herido con una diminuta hemorragia que sin embargo no parecía querer ceder. El rostro de la dueña del djinn de agua se tiño de un violento carmin.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

-Fué un accidente.

Kougyoku dió un fuerte empujón a su mayor y cogió al joven de la muñeca que le siguió perdido en sus pensamientos. Una vez en la habitación de la chica esta le sentó sobre la cama.

-Eres un tonto. Si esa mujer te gusta no soy quien para decirte lo que hagas o dejes de hacer. Pero no deberías permitir que te trate así-mojó un pañuelo y lo pasó por la herida-hoy es algo como esto, pero estas cosas suben de nivel tarde o temprano. Un día "sin intención" podría matarte. Y me dolería mucho que algo así pasara porque eres muy importante para mi.

Entonces si que se ganó toda la atención del menor.

-¿En qué sentido?-ilusionado.

-Me di cuenta de mis sentimientos...

« _-Estoy enamorada de ti.»_

-Eres mi mejor amigo, bueno el tercero luego de Alibaba-chan y Judal-chan.

Amigos, solo amigos, siempre amigos.

« _-Supongo que por ahora está bien. Porque también me di cuenta de algo Kougyoku-onesan. Me gustas mucho...»_

Un sentimiento que va de la felicidad a la tristeza, tan complicado como quien lo padece.

...

En Sindria.

El monarca mira con nostalgia un gran árbol de manzanas, un fruto rojo, y por alguna razón su mente se desplazó a un hermoso cabello rosado, como algodón.

« _-Ah Serendine, ¿por qué en la vida no hay más que tragedia? Estoy harto de las exigencias de los generales de contraer matrimonio. Nunca habrá otra mujer que llene mi alma, que haga latir un corazón congelado. Pero Sindria necesita príncipes que puedan heredar el trono. No necesito alguien a quien querer. Me basta con que sea una mujer poderosa, que me brinde algún beneficio y de esa manera fortalecer a mi país. ¿Pero quién?_

...

Algunos días después.

-¡Sin!-se adentraba el visir agitado.

-¿Qué sucede Jafar?

-Nos enviaron una carta del imperio Kou. Parece que tuviste éxito, Hakuryuu-kun renunció a su puesto.

-Era de esperar. ¿Y quién tomará su lugar?

-Ren Kougyoku.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

-¿Sin?

-Oh, no te preocupes. Es solo que me pareció curioso. Creo que sería bueno visitar el imperio y presentar nuestros respetos a la emperatriz, ¿no crees?

-Que poco común que seas tu quien dé la sugerencia. Enseguida enviaré una petición.

Y le dejó solo.

« _-¿Acaso es obra tuya Serendine? ¿Una niña para que no la ame? No te preocupes, sabes que jamás lo haría.»_

Sonrió al tiempo que planeaba la manera de aprovecharse de su nueva víctima, sin importarle a quien lastime o destruya en el camino. No se detendrá ante nada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Ja ja ja en el siguiente capítulo más memorias reales del mundo de magi que no me alcanzaron quince hojas para llegar XD.**

 **Noami Sonomi Kaname.-Oh si Solomon, aunque supongo que por el capítulo de hoy más o menos se dan cuenta gracias a quien apareció. Oh te entiendo, luego no se puede escribir, pero agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer, igual tu comenta cuando puedas y si quieres, nunca lo tomaría a mal :). Espero que los problemas se solucionen, así que mucha suerte :). Ja ja ja si, es que bueno con el Judal x Kougyoku me cuesta un poco de trabajo hacer ese tipo de interacción, pero Aladdin y Kougyoku ya quieren hacer hijitos XD, no más que todavía no es tiempo XD. Oh, muchas gracias por siempre apoyar amiga! :) te quiero mucho y con ansias pero paciencia espero tu continuación :) ánimo!**

 **Sisachi.-Oh yo tampoco, tengo corazón de pollo T.T, mis historias largas suelen ser sufridas pero siempre me inclino más por el final feliz, aunque quien sabe, no me gusta hacer spoiler.**

 **Mmm últimamente me pregunto si está bien que este fic sea categoría T, para quien me conoce sabe que no me gusta cambiar la clasificación a medias, y más bien nunca me ha pasado, pero siento que algo que pasará más adelante puede ser para categoría M, me debato entre cambiarla o suavizar, supongo que será está última por aquello de los que son menores de edad :) en fin, creo que me emocioné con la nota. Nos vemos el próximo capítulo. Los amo y gracias por el apoyo!**


	17. Si no es mi magi, no será el de nadie

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 17 Si no es mi magi, no será el de nadie.**

 **.**

Aladdin camina bastante animado por los corredores del palacio, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-Su tercer mejor amigo.

De eso a nada hay un mundo de diferencia, una pequeña oportunidad para conquistar a la octava príncesa. Se ruboriza y tocan su hombro por lo que no puede contener un pequeño grito.

-¡Waaah!-viró sobre su eje-¡Por dios Hakuryuu-onisan casi me matas del susto!

-Lo lamento, no es común encontrarte tan distraído, ¿en qué piensas?

-Nada de importancia. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Hoy el consejo aceptó formalmente a Kougyoku-dono como la emperatriz.

-¡Genial! Ah...¿no hubo opositores?

-Para mi sorpresa no. Parece que la mayoría ve en ella el potencial de Kouen-dono. Aún así no debemos confiarnos. Sigue en pie la petición de que seas su mano derecha.

-No tengo problema.

-¿Enserio? La primera vez que lo mencione no parecías muy contento. ¿O tiene que ver con lo que dijo ella?

-No deseo causarle problemas.

-No lo haces. De hecho eres la persona más considerada que conozco. Es solo que ella...

-¿Si?

« _-Si mi hermana no ha confesado su sentir será por algo. No puedo simplemente entrometerme. Además Aladdin-dono es difícil de leer. No tengo idea de que piensa, puede que solo sea una amiga y no quiero que salga lastimada. El que no te correspondan es sumamente doloroso. Lo mismo me ocurrió con Morgiana-dono, fué una de las razones que me hicieron caer en la depravación. No quiero algo así para ella.»_

-Tiene muchas responsabilidades.

-Lo sé, ahora serán más. Pero tendrá mi apoyo. Tienes mi palabra.

-Muchas gracias.

-A ti.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

El peli azulino entrelazó sus manos por detrás de la espalda y miró el techo con nostalgia para pasar su vista a su interlocutor.

-Desde que llegué a este mundo me he sentido ajeno a él. Como si no tuviese un lugar al cual llamar hogar. Viví un tiempo en Sindria pero...bueno, no es lo mío. Pero aquí, me han tratado tan bien y han confiado tanto en mi que no puedo evitar sentirme como de la familia. Nunca tuve una pero quiero creer que es parecido.

-Bueno eso es porque...

-Buenos días hermano, Aladdin-dono.

Hakuei les saludaba, el oji zafiro desvió la mirada sonrojado, recordando ese beso si es que así puede llamarse que le dió. Lo que no pasó inadvertido por el ex emperador.

-¿Ocurrió algo entre ustedes?

-No-la mayor con cinismo.

-No-el otro prácticamente murmurando-será mejor que me retire. Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes. Con su permiso.

El dueño de Zagan contempló analíticamente a su familiar que le sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Qué sucede?-ella.

-Comenzó a portarse muy extraño cuando llegaste. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

-Mmm, solo que es muy interesante.

-¿Te gusta? Yo pensaba que Kouen-dono te...

-Oh no, a él lo admiro. Y no, para mi Aladdin-dono es tan solo un niño. Le llevo muchos años de diferencia.

-Tampoco son tantos.

Una risita traviesa dejó desconcertado al muchacho que finalmente se quedó solo.

« _-Lo siento Kougyoku-dono, parece que ocurre algo entre mi hermana y la persona que te gusta. No tengo manera de ayudarte sin traicionarla.»_

Quería convencerse, pero no terminaba por agradarle la idea de una relación entre Hakuei y el magi. En parte por los celos de hermano, pero por otra. Aladdin y Kougyoku son más...

-El uno para el otro, es una verdadera lastima.

...

La peli rosa lee y firma documentos con velocidad espeluznante, la verdad ni tanto pero el hijo de Solomon es realmente eficiente a la hora de resumirlos.

-Ah-él.

-¿Todo bien Aladdin-chan?

-Hay una carta de ojisan.

Un aura cálida emergió de la emperatriz que prácticamente le arrebató el documento.

-¿Podrías dejarme sola?

-¿Eh? Si...claro.

Quedó pasmado a unos metros del lugar. El rostro de la conquistadora no podía estar más colorado. Él chico advirtió el rápido movimiento de su propio corazón, el sudor en las manos y la dificultad para respirar.

« _-¿Acaso Kougyoku-onesan esta...de Sinbad-ojisan...»_

No quería recordar la palabra que en segundos invadió por completo sus pensamientos.

« _-¿Enamorada?»_

Ese hombre un héroe de leyenda, deslumbrante como el mismo sol. Con todo un reino por ofrecer, con siete laberintos tomados, con un físico envidiable.

-A su lado yo...no...soy nada.

Se dió un par de palmadas en el rostro. No puede suponer las cosas, no puede rendirse sin luchar. Quizá sea solo un príncipe sin reino, sin dinero, sin familia. Pero los sentimientos deben contar aunque sea un poco, ¿cierto? Pasó de largo detalles como su inteligencia, madurez y que es uno de los magos de la creación. Su pancita emitió un curioso sonido, así que se dirigió a la cocina por algunas manzanas, con un poco de suerte una sandía, al menos ahora entiende que no debe tragarlas con todo y cáscara. Poco a poco aprende de este mundo y Kougyoku le apoya en cuestión de etiqueta aunque en realidad le tenga sin cuidado. Solo lo hace porque odiaría que alguien se burlara de él por semejante tontería.

...

Con la dueña de Vinea.

Esta arruga con furia la carta enviada por el rey de los siete mares.

« _-Eres un maldito. Como te odio. No solo te atreviste a utilizarme en contra de mis hermanos, sino que además no les tengo a mi lado por tu culpa. Aún así, ¿te atreves a mostrar tu cara? ¿Como si nada hubiese ocurrido? ¿Qué significa una vida para ti?»_

Tomó asiento decidida y se dispuso a escribir la contestación. No quiere que su mayor y único enemigo ponga un pie sobre el territorio al que tanto ha dado su familia.

...

Días después en Sindria.

-Sin, llegó una carta del imperio Kou.

-Muchas gracias Jafar.

El albino la entregó y le dejó a solas pues tiene obligaciones que cumplir. El peli púrpura sonrió satisfecho, ya podía ver el estupendo resultado que daría su unión con ella.

 _ **«-Para el rey Sinbad.**_

 _ **Agradezco mucho el interés que tiene por la estabilidad del imperio, pero le aseguro que somos bastante eficientes y que somos capaces de hacernos cargo de nuestros problemas. Usted es un hombre tan bondadoso que quiere proteger al mundo entero, pero estoy segura de que su pueblo necesita más de su guía. Ya tengo quien me ayude a convertirme en una digna representante y créame que con todo el respeto que me merece no le envidia nada a usted. Dejando de lado los protocolos, hablo con usted de hombre a mujer, confío que esto quede entre nosotros. ¡No me interesa verte nunca más! ¡Encargate de Sindria! ¡Mi consejero es mucho, mucho más inteligente y apuesto! Volviendo a lo importante. Agradezco su tiempo y consideración.**_

 _ **Respetuosamente Ren Kougyoku.»**_

 _«-¿Es idea mía o esto grita hostilidad en cada palabra? Eres una niña muy inmadura. ¿Y así te dices la emperatriz? El sufrimiento forma el carácter y es evidente que no has pasado por él. Por otra parte, ¿quién es ese consejero? Parece sumamente interesada en él.»_ -sonrió-« _-¿Te das cuenta que un arranque de ira puede brindar información crucial al enemigo? No importa que tanto te resistas, serás mi esposa porque me conviene y punto. Si no quieres invitarme, te obligaré pequeña e ingenua "príncesa".»_

...

En el imperio.

Kougyoku no pudo dormir, así que salió de su habitación en la noche, hasta sentarse debajo de un árbol, bastante alejado de los dormitorios.

-¡Maldición!

-¡Ay!

Algo cayó a su lado, rápidamente le buscó con la mirada.

-¿Aladdin-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ay ay ay-este soba su cabeza luego del costalazo que se llevó.

-Estaba sentado comiendo algunas frutas y me quedé dormido.

-Eso fué irresponsable.

-Lo sé, me sentí un poco deprimido, pero ya estoy mejor.

-¿Deprimido? Es poco común...¿tiene que ver con Alibaba-chan?

-Esta vez no. Yunan-onisan aún cuida de su cuerpo, estoy seguro de que él y Judal-kun volverán, entonces podré disculparme por lo que hice.

-No tenías opción. No seas tan severo contigo.

-Supongo que es algo natural en mi. Pero no es lo importante, ¿qué ocurre? Estas bastante alterada.

-Es Sinbad.

El corazón masculino se contrajo dolorosamente.

-¿P-puedo hacerte una pregunta onesan?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Sinbad-ojisan te...gusta?

La expresión femenina es toda una obra de arte imposible de desifrar.

-Es una pregunta tonta, es obvio que...

-¡¿Estas loco?!-furiosa.

-¡¿Eh?!-desconcertado.

-¡Ese sujeto es un imbécil! ¡Lo odio! ¡Por su culpa estamos en esta situación! No...en realidad, yo fui la inútil que no pudo proteger...

El peli azulino le abrazó, acercandola a su pecho, acariciando con suavidad la pequeña espalda para consolar y tranquilizarle.

-No es verdad, soy testigo de lo mucho que te esfuerzas. De las veces que has caído rendida por culpa del trabajo, incluso se te pegan los documentos en el rostro. Pero, ¿sabes? Te ves muy bonita cuando eso pasa.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan amable? Me dificultas muchas cosas por eso.

La mano del joven se detuvo algunos segundos, aunque esto no fué notado por la otra.

-Hakuei debe estar tan feliz.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Ella se liberó del agarre y le miró con tristeza.

-Es tu novia, ¿o no?

El negó violentamente.

-Dudo que tenga ese tipo de sentimientos por mi. De hecho he comenzado a pensar que me guarda rencor.

-No le has hecho nada.

-Tal vez no me di cuenta. Soy algo torpe algunas veces.

-Estoy segura de que no es culpa tuya. Eres muy dulce, no lastimarias a nadie aún si fuera tu intención.

-¿En verdad lo crees?

-No te pensaras que me pasaré la noche halagándote, ¿o si?

-Yo no...

-Tonto, es una broma.

-Uh.

-Siempre me ha parecido increíble que seas un magi.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, siempre pensé que estos tendrían un aura imponente y atemorizante. Judal-chan me dió pavor en un principio. Pero tu...no impones nada.

-Ungh...

-No lo tomes a mal, no te estoy criticando. De hecho es una gran virtud porque platicando contigo me siento increíblemente cómoda. Nunca me había pasado, ni siquiera con Alibaba-chan. Contigo es diferente, especial, único.

-Pienso lo mismo. No pareces emperatriz.

-¡Oye!

-Pero a tu lado me siento muy feliz. Y me invaden nuevas sensaciones.

-¿Cómo cual?

-Mmm...cosquillas en mi pancita.

-Eso es hambre que.

-No es así.

-¿A no?

Los dos guardaron silencio, contemplandose con devoción a la luz de la luna. Una potente atracción se hizo presente, provocado que inconscientemente redujeran la distancia, casi rozando sus labios.

« _-¡Por dios! ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! Hasta estabilizar el imperio no puedo arriesgarme a involucrarlo conmigo...y lo peor es que tengo tantas ganas de besarlo...¡No! ¡No quiero que muera por mi culpa si las cosas salen mal!»_

Ella retrocedió y dió un ligero golpe con los dedos en la frente contraria. Este le miró confuso.

-Bueno, me siento mejor y no son horas para andar fuera. Deberías ir a tu cuarto jovencito.

-Ja ja ja ja-con suavidad.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Así pareces mi mamá.

-Que grosero.

-Todo lo contrario. Mis padres son personas muy valiosas para mi. No tuve la oportunidad de conocerles.

-Ah, perdón no lo sabía.

-Es normal. No suelo hablar de mi. Pero creeme cuando digo que no es un insulto.

-Eres muy injusto.

La emperatriz ocultó el rostro en el pecho masculino, temblando.

-Lo siento.

Articulo él sin entender del todo en que se equivocaba.

-Es hora de retirarme-ella-comienza a darme sueño, no creo poder llegar a...

-Entonces permítame llevarle a su habitación príncesa.

-No me bajes rangos.

El magi rió sutil, como si de una suave brisa se tratase. Cogió a la peli rosa en sus brazos a lo que no halló queja. ¿Las extremidades de Aladdin siempre han sido tan varoniles y confiables? Le lleva con total suavidad y calma a su habitación, como si el peso no fuera problema. Una vez ahí le depositó con elegancia en el suelo y besó respetuosamente su mano.

-Hasta aquí puedo acompañarte. Que tenga dulces sueños príncesa-sonrió.

-Tu también Aladdin-chan. Muchas gracias.

Cada quien se dirigió a su propio lecho, pero fueron embriagados de felicidad por la fragancia del otro que quedó impregnado en su piel debido al contacto.

« _-Aladdin-chan huele a manzana.»_

 _«-Kougyoku-onesan tiene aroma a cereza y flores.»_

Los dos pusieron una gran sonrisa que no se borró hasta el otro día.

...

La emperatriz ya estaba con las labores matutinas en su despacho cuando se adentró su contenedor familiar sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

-Príncesa-nunca perdió la costumbre de llamarle así.

-¿Qué sucede Ka Koubun?

-Llegó una carta del Reino de Sindria.

-Ah-suspiró pesadamente-no tengo interés en vistas diplomáticas.

-Esta vez es de tipo comercial.

« _-No vas a desistir, ¿verdad Sinbad?»_

-Veremos si nos interesa su propuesta, lo cual dudo. Envía una invitación a ese hombre y su visir.

-Si señora.

Ella volvió a lo suyo sin cambiar su expresión, diez minutos después llegó el magi con más documentos que dejó sobre la mesa.

-Gracias-la ama de Vinea.

-¿Todo bien?

Ella dejó la pluma y le miró enigmáticamente.

-¿Cómo es que siempre te das cuenta?

-A lo mejor tengo un gran don de observación-bromeó.

-Es bastante probable. Sinbad vendrá. Si te soy sincera no tengo ni el más mínimo deseo de verlo, pero ese sujeto es increíblemente obstinado. Es de los que no se detienen hasta obtener lo que quieren. Le mostraré que no puede jugar con la vida de otros.

-Ten cuidado.

-Siempre soy cautelosa.

-Soy testigo de ello. Pero Sinbad-ojisan tiene algo, no sé como explicarlo; es como una luz que te atrae sin que te des cuenta. Es peligroso, por eso me alejé de él. Porque el quería que me convirtiera en su magi, si no me hubiese ido estoy seguro de que me habría convencido. Pero yo solo tengo un candidato y ese es Alibaba-kun.

-Que afortunado es-con suavidad.

-Lo lamento, no te escuche.

-Que te entiendo. Me pasó lo mismo. Creí que me había enamorado pero solo fui cautivada por la admiración que le tenía. Pero hoy no le será tan sencillo, porque descubrí que no es más que un ser vil.

-Aún así, no te confíes.

-¿Estas preocupado por mi?

-Si-admitió abiertamente. Kougyoku, no me importa si no me correspondes, tengo algo que decirte-tomó las manos ajenas entre las suyas-me enamoré de ti.

La emperatriz se sonrojó, quería saltar a sus brazos y fundirse con él en un cálido beso, pero el escenario que ha visto más de mil veces se aparece una vez más. Aquel en el que su amado pierde la vida por protegerla. Por cargar en sus hombros el peso de todo un imperio, las equivocaciones y pecados de la familia Ren.

-Lo siento Aladdin-chan, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, no ahora. Tengo obligaciones que cumplir.

-¿Eso quiere decir que...no tengo oportunidad?-las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

-Nunca lo dije. Tengo muy buenas razones para no involucrarme contigo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que...no te soy indiferente?

Ella no dijo más. Sus labios estaban cerrados con toda su voluntad. Pero eso no impidió que el rostro expresara todo cuanto oculta, y un magi no está ciego, ve perfectamente esas mariposas moradas revolotear furiosamente. Sonrió, la tomó con delicadeza del mentón y unió sus labios en un tierno y acarmelado beso, el que han ansiado por años. Uno superficial y corto pero que dejó bien en claro los sentimientos de cada uno.

-Esto no significa nada Aladdin-chan-se ruborizó.

-Lo sé y entiendo. Pero me has hecho muy feliz onesan, Kougyoku. Esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario para que me digas...tú sabes.

-¿Entiendes que sin estabilidad lo nuestro jamás será?

-La esperanza es lo último que muere mi príncesa-besó su mano.

-¡No lo hagas más difícil!

-Lo siento, aquí no pasó nada-sonrió.

-Así es.

-Me retiró, necesito ir con Hakuryuu-onisan.

-Eres un tonto.

-Pero uno muy feliz.

Kougyoku no ha tenido la oportunidad de confesar su sentir, pero llegó fuerte y claro al agudo muchacho. En el corazón femenino solo queda la esperanza de poder liberar semejante peso de su alma. Gritar y presumir al mundo entero lo enamorada que está de ese magi tan extraño. Sonrió y volvió a sus actividades de mucho mejor humor, el mejor en años al tiempo que deslizaba su índice por los labios, guardando en su memoria la amable sensación que Aladdin dejó sobre ellos.

...

Un par de semanas más tarde.

El rey de los siete mares llega en compañía del visir, donde les recibe el hijo de Sheba.

-Bienvenidos al imperio Kou, Sinbad-ojisan, Jafar-onisan.

-¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte!-el albino-¡Has crecido tanto!

-Je je je-con timidez.

-Así que ahora vives aquí. Eso es alta traición Aladdin, y tiene un gran precio-el otro que sonrió.

¿Acaso fué un intento de chascarrillo? Porque ese brillo en los ojos da a entender que va muy enserio.

-Estoy dispuesto a pagarlo-le encaró con valentía.

-Relájate~ pareciera que no sabes como soy.

-Te pasas Sin. No destruyas el momento con tus tonterías, ¿quieres?

Incluso Jafar parece convencido de no es más que un juego del rey, pero el magi está convencido que es una amenaza mal disimulada, y eso suponiendo que lo intentara.

-¿Cómo te va siendo el oráculo del imperio?-el de orbes dorados.

-Ese es el puesto de Judal-kun, yo solo vivo aquí y ayudo en algunas cosas.

-Todavía podrías tener un puesto importante en Sindria.

-Te di mi respuesta con anterioridad.

-¿Qué te pasa Sin? Parece que tienes intención de pelear con él.

-Para nada, le considero un importante aliado.

El peli azulino no dijo nada, pero no le gustó en lo más mínimo el tono empleado. Como si pensase que es de su propiedad, le hizo sentir incómodo.

-Aquí es-les dijo una vez frente al despacho de la emperatriz, tocó la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Sinbad-ojisan y Jafar-onisan han llegado.

-Muchas gracias por haber ido a recibirlos.

-Fué un placer.

Los dos sonrieron perdiéndose momentaneamente en su mundo pero sin que fueran sorprendidos en el acto.

-Estaré ocupado con algunas labores en la biblioteca, pero si se te ofrece algo no dudes en llamarme.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

El magi les dejó, no confía del todo en Sinbad pero con el general a un lado suyo no le faltaría el respeto a Kougyoku.

-¿Qué le tiene de visita?

-Vaya, directo al punto. ¿No es educado saludar primero?

-No me es grato y lo sabe-miró al oji esmeralda-bienvenido Jafar-san.

Este hizo la pose del Reino respetuosamente.

-Si es por un asunto comercial, le escucho.

-Hicimos un largo viaje, ¿no ofreceras alojamiento?

A la conquistadora se le agota la paciencia, pero si la intención de ese hombre es hacer que cometa un error tan básico está muy equivocado.

-No recuerdo haber dicho lo contrario. Ya que la edad no le ayuda pediré que le muestren su habitación.

-¿No podrías hacerlo tu? ¿Por los viejos tiempos?

-Le pido que respete mi título. Ya no soy una príncesa, soy la emperatriz. Soy la líder de Kou así como usted de Sindria, y mucho menos soy su sirvienta. Si no quiere verse en la necesidad de hospedarse en un hotel. Guarde silencio.

« _-Y decir que la niña que se lanzaba dispuesta a mis brazos me hablaría de semejante manera. ¿Tu estatus te brinda seguridad o es algo más?»_

La peli rosa pidió a uno de los guardias que llamara a Ka Koubun, y fué este quien les dirigió a sus aposentos. Se instalaron y Sinbad pidió audiencia nuevamente, lo que no le hizo ni un poco feliz. Como esta vez el hombre se lo tomó muy enserio no tuvo más opción que pasar las horas escuchando detalles de un acuerdo que poco le interesa. El sol se puso y el viento arreció.

-Se hizo de noche-él.

-¿Te das cuenta por la presencia de la luna?

-¿Acaso estas molesta?

-No finjas demencia, que conoces la respuesta. Vayamos a cenar.

-¿Es una invitación?

-No te confundas, es mi obligación porque eres mi invitado.

El peli púrpura que le mira desde el otro lado del escritorio alargó la mano y tocó la ajena, siendo apartado bruscamente.

-No tengo idea de las tonterías que le pasen por la cabeza pero es una total falta de respeto. No le di pie para que tome semejante actitud.

-Vamos, ¿a quién crees que engañas? El amor no es algo que desaparezca de un día al otro. Estoy aquí por un motivo mucho más importante. Quiero que se firme una alianza entre Kou y Sindria.

-¿Cómo?

-Un matrimonio político.

-Así que no eres capaz ni de ofrecer una relación real.

-Mmm si te refieres a cosas como un paseo por la playa y demás considero que son una pérdida de tiempo.

-Será una farsa.

-No, podemos tener hijos. Es algo que beneficia a todos.

-No creí que fuera posible pero eres aún más patán y egolatra que antes. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que aceptaría tus términos?

Él se puso de pie, le tomó de la muñeca y le cogió de la cintura aproximándole a su cuerpo.

-¡Déjame!-furiosa.

-No hasta que me brindes una oportunidad.

-Esto no es pedir, es imponer.

-Da igual el nombre que tenga, es lo mismo. Solo aceptame.

Se acercó con intención de besarle, ella quería golpearlo pero ese sujeto es increíblemente fuerte.

« _-Si tan solo pudiera emplear mi contenedor de rey...»_

Imposible puesto que le ha inmovilizado.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, ella miró impactada al peli azulino que tiene un gesto nunca antes visto.

-A-Aladdin-chan...no es lo que...

El magi tomó el antebrazo izquierdo del rey.

-No olvides que es la emperatriz de Kou, ojisan. Déjala en paz.

-¿Quién te crees para ordenarme algo así? El que seas hijo del hombre que creo este mundo no te convierte en un ser intocable. No te metas en asuntos que no te...

Una sonora bofetada resonó en todo el lugar. El monarca sintió quemar su mejilla, la palma de la chica punzaba horrores, de suerte no se hirió y el muchacho está desconcertado.

-Puedo pasar por alto algunas de tus tonterías porque no me significa nada. Pero que te dirijas a él de esa manera es algo que no perdonaré. ¡Tiene un lugar en este mundo porque es mi consejero!

« _-Y el hombre que robó mi corazón.»_

 _-_ Así que Sindria te parece poca cosa-al oji zafiro.

-Es un maravilloso país, eres tu el que no me convence.

-Retirese Sinbad-la oji fiusha-a menos que quiera partir de noche.

Este se encaminó molesto a la salida pero se detuvo algunos segundos en la puerta.

-Sigue en pie mi propuesta. Estoy seguro de que terminaras accediendo. No me quieres de enemigo, te casaras conmigo lo quieras o no-reveló finalmente.

-¡Largo!-perdió la cabeza.

Se marchó y Kougyoku se dejó caer siendo atrapada en los confiables y protectores brazos del joven. Ella no puede dejar de temblar, se siente tan pequeña e insignificante. Todo el poder que consiguió y se traduce en nada. El enorme deseo de llorar le embargó, para su sorpresa el mago comenzó a reír.

-Ja ja ja ja.

-No es la reacción adecuada en esta situación-molesta.

-Es que Sinbad-ojisan es muy infantil.

-¿Eh?

-Más parece un niño al que no le dan su juguete. Ojalá que algún día logre entender el milagro que significa cada individuo. Todos tenemos voluntad propia y es lo que hace interesante a la existencia. Ya te dije que te amo, tu no lo has hecho e incluso puedes rechazarme. Pero mientras no lo hagas me siento animado a continuar insistiendo. Aunque jamás te obligaría.

-Eres un tonto y siempre tienes una extraña manera de hablar.

-Ja ja ja. Si, Judal-kun me lo decía a menudo. Kougyoku-le tomó del mentón y miró directo a los ojos-te amo.

-...

-Esperaré a que un día esas palabras puedan salir de tus labios-besó su frente.

-¿Qué hay de Sinbad? Fué tan descarado que incluso dijo que tendría hijos, ¿puedes creerlo?

-¡Es maravilloso!

-¡¿Eh?!

Él la abrazó con entusiasmo, casi fundiéndose con ella, Kougyoku incluso podría decir que imprimió más fuerza que Sinbad, pero el sentimiento que deja en su alma es de tranquilidad y dulzura. Aladdin acercó sus labios al oído ajeno.

-Tengo el anhelo de que tengas esos hijos...conmigo.

-Oh~.

El corazón femenino se reventó en miles de pedazos. Con declaraciones tan irresponsables va a matarle antes de que pueda confesar que lo ama. La joven escondió el rostro en el pecho del magi, seguro que está tan rojo que brilla.

-Eres un idiota.

« _-Kou debe encontrar su estabilidad cuanto antes porque no lo voy a resistir.»_

Lloraba la conquistadora que luego alzó el rostro y besó al otro, dejándole petrificado para luego salir a toda prisa al corredor.

-E-eso...¡¿significa que estas admitiendo que te gusto?!-emprendió la persecución en cuanto volvió en si.

-¡NO!

Así empezó ese curioso juego de seducción, en el que para nada tienen que ver los sentimientos de los involucrados, ambos entienden lo que opina el otro. A la meta se llega con algo "pequeño" devolver a Kou la gloria.

...

En la habitación del rey.

Este leía algunos pergaminos con una sonrisa retorcida.

« _-Si hay algo que te da la madurez es experiencia. Eres muy ingenua pequeña "príncesa". No estoy ciego. Parece que Aladdin no te es indiferente, me lo dejaste bien claro en la carta. Quiero apartarlo de mi camino. "Mataré dos pájaros de un tiro" si no es mi magi, no será el de nadie...»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Noami Sonomi Kaname.-Ja ja ja quieren lo que no tuvieron antes (? Ja ja ja seguro que sus familias los sacan de prisión XD. Si, que cosas con Judal, no tengo idea de porque aquí sea tan así con Aladdin puesto que me gusta el JudAla, supongo que si Kougyoku está de por medio bien pueden matarse ok no XD. Ja ja igual soy rete posesiva con chiquito bebé, pero igual lo comparto, quiero que tenga muchas historias, merece mucho amor! Ja ja la, creo que a todos les lloverá tu odio pero si Arba-Hakuei se pasó. Ja ja ja y te desesperaran más XD. Muchas gracias por el apoyo amiga, espero que estés muy bien, y desde aquí te mando muchos ánimos y rukh dorado :).**

 **Los quiero mucho! Hasta otra compañeros de vicio :)! Gracias por su genial apoyo!**


	18. Lo que tenía en la mano

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 18 Lo que tenía en la mano.**

 **.**

Vaya que Aladdin es realmente persistente cuando se lo propone. La emperatriz tuvo que equiparse a Vinea para perder al magi, una vez lo hizo se encerró en su habitación poniendo seguro a la puerta y se tiró en el lecho agitada pero con una gran sonrisa.

 _«-Oh Aladdin-chan tu si que estas loco. ¿Qué parte de que no quiero ponerte en peligro no entendiste? Aunque fué muy divertido. Tiene tanto tiempo que no utilizo la habilidad de mi djinn que pensé que había olvidado como hacerlo. A tu lado todo es tan emocionante, me recuerda a la sensación que tuve al conquistar el laberinto. Supongo que eres igual de peligroso.»_

-Ah ah ah-intentaba normalizar su condición.

« _-Vaya que me cansé. Jugar con un magi es muy distinto, aunque eres más bruto que Judal-chan. Él solo me molestaba y cuando se aburría se iba a quién sabe donde pero tu...»_

-Je je je, me prestas demasiada...atención.

Cerró los ojos entregándose a Morfeo. Apenas si pudo volver.

...

El peli azulino por su parte se vió obligado a tomar una ducha puesto que Kougyoku en verdad le atacó y le tomó tan de sorpresa que ni tiempo tuvo para emplear su borg, suerte que solo le empapara, aunque luego de ello le perdió de vista. Sería fácil seguirle por el indició del rukh, aunque tampoco es que desconozca el sitio donde se encuentra ahora. Pero la cuestión no es presionarla. ¿Qué sentido tendría si la del problema no es ella? Sino la diferencia de opinión que hay en el mundo. Sin embargo es muy cierto que aunque planee darle su espacio es algo que no puede evitar, le gusta mucho. Da algunas vueltas en la cama con la toalla aún sobre sus hombros, una sonrisa tonta y por completo ruborizado hasta tomar la almohada entre sus brazos imaginando que es ella.

-Buenas noches Kougyoku, espero que sueñes conmigo porque es seguro que yo si.

Cerró los ojos pero tardó alrededor de una hora para encontrar el descanso, estaba demasiado emocionado con la no declaración de que tal vez era correspondido.

...

Por la mañana el rey de los siete mares despertó con las peores intenciones, es algo sencillo. Encontrar la debilidad del par y entonces hacer uso de ella. Lo que nunca le pasó por la cabeza es que primero tenían que ponerle atención.

-Aladdin...

Extendió la mano en su dirección pero este la pasó de largo.

-Lo siento ojisan, estoy ocupado.

Con lo terco que es se dispuso a seguirlo cual si fuese su sombra, pero siendo un magi y para variar varios años más joven que el resulta natural que le dejase atrás en algún momento. Tomó asiento en la fuente disimulando con maestría el agotamiento. El poderoso líder de la alianza no sería puesto en evidencia por semejante tontería.

-Sin-el visir que se colocó a su lado-¿Dónde estabas? Tengo rato buscándote.

El mayor le dirigió su mejor cara de apostador, ganándose de esta manera una risilla.

-Así que Aladdin te puso en aprietos.

-Claro que no.

-Conmigo no tienes que fingir. Eres un líder espantosamente negligente, pero también somos amigos.

-Aaaaaaahh~ -soltó un largo y pesado suspiro-A veces me pregunto a donde me llevan mi decisiones y actos-miró el cielo-Me prometí que le daría a Sindria-negó-a todo el mundo el mejor futuro que me fuese posible construir. Que no me importaba ensuciar mis manos pero...

-Tienes dudas-asintió.

-Últimamente cuando veo a Kougyoku y Aladdin, recuerdo a Serendine. ¿Me he convertido en la clase de hombre que siempre aborrecí?-centró su atención al compañero.

-Es posible. Pero es justo como lo dijiste alguna vez. Nunca se llega al objetivo sin ensuciarse las manos.

-Supongo. Bien, iré a dar una vuelta. Necesito despejar la mente.

-Si claro.

Jafar le miró en silencio, preocupado. Solo quería liberar un poco la ansiedad en su corazón pero es casi un hecho que no dió el mejor consejo del mundo.

...

El conquistador traía cara de pocos amigos. Está de peor humor que hace tan solo unos minutos. Si ha de ser sincero Aladdin y Kougyoku despiertan los celos que creía dormidos de su interior y envidia. Tendría que estar ciego para no notar la atracción mutua que se profesan. Él no ama a la emperatriz y nunca lo hizo pero de pronto la posibilidad de una familia feliz le resultó antojable, lastima que no sea ella la mujer que anhela.

 _«-El destino creado por el rey Solomon es injusto y cruel. ¿Por qué solo algunos han de conocer la dicha mientras a otros nos queda conformarnos con el pudo ser, los recuerdos? Aún si pienso en Serendine no puedo estrecharle entre mis brazos. Y Aladdin, ¿tiene el privilegio por ser el hijo del creador de este mundo? No lo acepto.»_

-Un dios arrogante que no escucha a los desvalidos no es...

-¿Si?

Se estremeció al notar que tenía compañía.

 _«-Que estúpido no puedo creer que no noté su presencia. Bajé la guardia.»_

-Buenos días príncesa Hakuei.

-¿No piensas llamarme por mi nombre? ¿O se te olvidó que fui yo quien te pidió "ayuda" para la rebelión de mi hermano?

-Que antipática eres Arba.

Está le sonrió con falsa amabilidad.

-¿Dios arrogante? ¿Te refieres a Solomon?

-¿A quién más? Estoy cansado de pelear contra el destino que nos impone. ¿Y tú?

-Solo quiero encontrarme con mi padre. Pero desde que destruyeron a la organización también lo hicieron con gran parte de mi poder.

-¿No existe alguna clase de ritual o que se yo que nos permita cambiar el destino?

-Solo utilizando el poder del palacio sagrado. Por desgracia Aladdin es el único que tiene la llave.

-¿Cómo la conseguimos?

-Podríamos intentar utilizar los contenedores de rey pero sería formar una estúpida alianza a la que dudo muchos se quieran someter y no me gusta depender de otros. Al final solo tradicionaran tu confianza y pagaran con reproches tus servicios.

-Vaya, sonó tan personal. ¿Te ocurrió en el pasado?

-Ah por favor. Como si Aladdin no lo hubiera dejado lo suficientemente claro en la cumbre.

-Cuando te expresas de esa manera das a entender que ese hombre era importante para ti. ¿Acaso estabas enamorada de...?

La azabache le estrelló con fuerza contra la pared al tiempo que le amenazaba con el báculo de Sheba.

-Vaya, ¿que diría Aladdin si lo viera?

-Sería un estúpido si no supiese que aún lo tengo.

-Era de su madre.

-Exacto, era.

-¿No tienes problemas para aparecerlo y eso?

-Magia de transferencia, deberías saberlo no eres un principiante.

-Ah si-con ironía.

-¿A qué estas jugando?

-No lo sé. Es probable que solo quiera que acabes con mi vida.

-¿Y luego qué? ¿Volverás al flujo del destino que tanto aborreces? En lo personal no tengo intención de ver el rostro de ese hombre nunca más.

-¿De que hablas? Aladdin es prácticamente idéntico.

-Aunque tiene la asquerosa mirada de su madre. Tan llena de "bondad". Si fuera como David sería un poco más interesante. No es la clase de hombre que despierte mi interés.

-¿A quién quieres engañar? Si notaste ese detalle es porque le prestas más atención de lo que quieres admitir. Así que has desplazado tu sentir del padre al hijo. Vaya que eres una mujer muy retorcida.

-Aún si fuera verdad, no eres quien para juzgarme. Tu mismo eres una basura. ¿O por qué ocultas el hecho de que ese hombre está en tu interior? No quieras verme la cara, soy una magi de Alma Toran.

Ambos se miraron con intensidad sicopata, la pesadez en el aire es evidente, incluso estaba viciado.

-No tenemos porque ser enemigos Arba. Podrías ser mi aliada, ayúdame a conseguir mis objetivos.

-¿Y qué obtengo a cambio?

-Aladdin podría ser tuyo. Solo no quiero que interfiera en mi camino.

-¿Qué no estabas interesado en él?

-En su habilidad, pero no desde que se convirtió en un obstáculo. Lo has visto, nunca fué la clase de persona que se dejara manipular, ahora es aún más complicado.

-Es porque eres un obtuso. Ni teniendo la respuesta enfrente puedes notarla. Y por eso no mereces mi atención.

Le dejó en libertad y disolvió el mediador.

-No estamos destinados a trabajar juntos-él.

-Destinados...puft.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!-a dueto.

...

El ex emperador revisa el inventario de armas.

« _-Todo parece estar en orden.»_

-Ka Koubun-con autoridad.

-¡Si señor! ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Necesito que lleves esto con el secretario para que le den el visto bueno-extendió algunos documentos.

-¿Más armas?-desorientado-No es que tenga la intención de faltarle al respeto pero no creo que sea la decisión más adecuada ahora que estamos cuidando la economía.

-Lo sé. Pero la presencia de Sinbad me pone de nervios. Debemos estar atentos y preparados ante cualquier eventualidad.

-¿No fué él quien le ayudó con su traición?-soltó sin siquiera pensar.

Se congeló al instante creyendo que le mandarían decapitar pero la expresión de Hakuryuu solo mostraba arrepentimiento y amargura.

-No poseo excusas y aún si fuese el caso está de más usarlas. Tenía mis razones y mis deseos que al final lo creas o no no se concedieron. Ahora solo me queda compartir la nula experiencia y poder que tengo para cimentar las bases del imperio, para apoyar a mi hermana como lo harían Kouen-dono, Koumei-dono y Kouha-dono.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien. Debo aprender a vivir con el peso de mi pecado y con el hecho de que aún si lo ignoro hay gente que me guarda rencor por ello. Especialmente yo.

-¿Y cuál era el sueño al que quería llegar?

La mirada helada del conquistador le hizo entender que era prudente ordenar a su lengua que se detuviera.

-¡Enseguida cumplo su mandato señor!

Escapó como si no hubiese un mañana, una vez a solas el dueño de Zagan miró con insistencia el piso, como si estuviese reprochando su actual situación.

 _«-Lo que yo quería era que Kouen me detuviera, que me ejecutaran. Siempre pensé que era mejor opción para convertirse en emperador pero no podía entregar el legado de mi familia sin pelear. Pero tu, simplemente te rendiste. Si, es lo que mi yo pasado hizo, le guardé rencor a Morgiana-dono por rechazarme y a mi hermana por darme la espalda. Porque sé como se siente fallar es que no cometeré el mismo error nuevamente. Seré el apoyo de Kougyoku-dono y sobre todo no permitiré que Sinbad le engañe o utilice otra vez. Maldición Judal si no hubieses sido tan estúpido, al menos Aladdin-dono es un gran apoyo.»_

Con esos y más pensamientos quemando sus entrañas fué que se dirigió a la biblioteca, para continuar con las labores que parecen nunca tener fin.

...

El hijo de Solomon está sentado en el piso, en el despacho de la emperatriz revisando algunos pergaminos.

-No tienes que cuidarme todo el tiempo Aladdin-chan. No creo que ese sujeto haga algún movimiento por ahora. Además debe ser muy incómodo.

-Prefiero no dar las cosas por hecho-con seriedad-Además-sonrió-¡me trae recuerdos de Ugo-kun! Cuando estaba en el palacio sagrado solía estudiar de esta manera.

-¿Y no está muy duro y frío?

-¿Eh?-ladeó la cabeza-Mmm supongo que me acostumbré. Je je je.

-¿Qué?

-Estas igual de consentida que Judal-kun.

-¡Que grosero!

Le lanzó un pesada guía de contabilidad que no llegó a su destino porque su cubrió con su borg.

-Cuando te enojas te ves muy bonita.

-Tonto.

Frustrada volvió a sus actividades cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante-irritada.

-¡Su majestad!-un soldado realizando la pose del imperio.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me temo que nos hemos estancado en el entrenamiento.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, es que ahora que sus hermanos no están para ayudarnos, llegamos a un punto muerto.

-Yo podría-el magi.

-¿Estas loco? ¿Quieres que te maten? Son soldados altamente calificados. Tu usas magia y con Judal-chan me quedó claro que son un asco para los enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Pero yo sé artes marciales.

-Mentiroso.

-No, enserio. Cuando estuve en Magnostad tuve una profesora, aunque si fué complicado y estuvo a punto de mandarme al más allá en varias ocasiones ja ja ja.

-Y lo dices con una sonrisa-arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y bien? No tienes nada que perder, si me lastimo puedo pedirle a Ka Koubun-onisan que me cure, parece que no le caigo tan mal. O hacerlo yo mismo si el daño no es grave.

-Que manera tan irresponsable de actuar.

-¿Lo crees?

-Si.

-Ja ja ja ja.

-¿Qué haremos su majestad?-el súbdito.

-Ah~ está bien. ¡Pero si ocurre algo es tu responsabilidad Aladdin-chan!

-Bien.

El par salió y muy a su pesar la chica que está segura no podrá dormir por la noche debido al exceso de trabajo que abandonó. Pero le preocupa la seguridad del ser amado y con lo terco que es en algunas ocasiones no le daría la razón.

« _-Que insistente es con su afán de querer ayudar.»_

Pero el que sea tan detallista roba otra porción de su corazón y eso considerando que aún exista algún espacio que el mago no halla conquistado ya.

Llegaron al patio de armas, la emperatriz se aterró al ver a por lo menos ochenta soldados. De acuerdo, no es ni la centésima parte de la fuerza militar que posee el imperio. Pero que sean tantos contra un solo chico aún si es por turnos y más considerando la dulzura de la que es dueño es peligroso. Está segura de que habrá brazos rotos, dedos, quizá costillas y todo del pobre que con inocencia se ofreció.

-Aún puedes negarte.

-Es solo un entrenamiento. No tiene porque haber heridos. Además son profesionales, estoy seguro que saben cuando detenerse, no me lastimaran.

-Pues si pero...

-¿Verdad chicos?-a los demás.

Todos se inclinaron ante la emperatriz mostrando respeto.

-Tiene nuestra palabra de que no será herido-uno de ellos-considerablemente.

¿Tenía que agregar eso último? Las manos de Kougyoku temblaron constantemente hasta cerrarse en puño con entereza. Clavó sus orbes en el.

-Si las cosas se salen de control detendré todo. ¿Quedó claro?

-Si, gracias-sonrió.

Aladdin recargó su contenedor de la pared para luego colocarse al centro.

-Podemos empezar cuando quieran-les invitó.

Los adversarios intercambiaban miradas, ¿exactamente que quería? ¿Enfrentamientos individuales? ¿Por parejas? ¿En equipos?

-Ah, discúlpe.

-¿Si?

-¿No sería mejor ponernos de acuerdo en como atacar? ¿Hará algo así como un duelo de presentación? ¿No debería elegir a su contrincante?

-Mmm, el factor sorpresa es primordial en la guerra, es lo que Myers-sensei solía decirme con frecuencia. Así que depende de ustedes.

-¡Que irresponsable!-se quejó la conquistadora.

-Ja ja ja-con suavidad.

Uno de los soldados se colocó frente a el, temeroso. Aladdin es un magi, pero sin ayuda del rukh es tan solo un muchacho indefenso. Si no calcula sus movimientos o mide la intensidad bien podría herirlo severamente. Y terminaría sintiéndose culpable porque todos son testigos de la maravillosa persona que es. Se inclinó con afán de dejar la espada, un cuerpo a cuerpo es más o menos juntos.

-No te preocupes onisan. Tengo algo de experiencia evadiendo armas blancas.

-¿Cómo?-la chica.

-Ja ja ja Myers-sensei era un tanto-rascó su nuca nervioso-estricta.

-D-de acuerdo-el súbdito.

Este sufría violentos temblores en prácticamente todas las articulaciones. Ahora no solo podía herirlo, sino asesinarlo. Kougyoku entrelazó las manos en plegaria, rezando porque saliera ileso de ser posible mientras internamente reprochaba su evidente exceso de confianza. A veces Aladdin tiene esa actitud y no sabe a ciencia cierta si es ego o la ingenuidad que muestra ante la vida, probablemente esta última.

-A-aquí voy-el mayor al peli azulino.

-Cuando quieras-se colocó en posición defensiva.

Algo en los zafiros puso de nervios al otro que ya iba en su contra cuando cayó en cuenta. Una estocada horizontal, dirigida al torso, un golpe básico que cualquier novato con un mínimo de experiencia puede esquivar así caiga de sentón. Entonces el sujeto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

« _-¿Qué estoy haciendo?»_

Contra lo que deseaba su mente, el instinto decidió intervenir y cambiar la trayectoria en una finta diagonal dirigida a lo aorta, cien por ciento letal de acertar, y entonces...

-¡WAAAAAAHHH!

Un agudo grito hizo eco en el recinto y que provenía del hombre que salió disparado a toda velocidad por los aires hasta estrellarse contra la pared que cedió ante el impacto.

-¡Lo siento!

Aladdin que se acercó corriendo a él preocupado. Una vez llegó se dió cuenta que a pesar de todo no estaba herido de gravedad. Respiró hondo ante el contrario que estaba perplejo al igual que el resto de los testigos.

-En verdad lo lamento. Mi cuerpo reaccionó solo.

-E-entiendo, me ocurrió lo mismo. Si no fuera porque me detuviste es probable que yo te hubiera...-arrepentido.

-Lo sé, supongo que por eso pasó. Descansa, te lo has ganado.

Este asintió y tomó asiento en el suelo puesto que el golpe que ni advirtió en el abdomen le incómoda a la hora en que trata de reincorporarse.

-Seré más cuidadoso Kougyoku.

Pero ella no habló, tampoco los demás. Un par se plantó ante el con sigilo. ¿Lo de recién fué habilidad pura o un golpe de suerte? El temor de herirle fué reemplazado fácilmente por curiosidad. Estos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Uno de ellos se acercó desde la izquierda lanzando una estocada frontal cuando le tuvo dentro del rango, al mismo tiempo el otro le emboscó por la derecha y su acero dió un giro como distractor para aproximarse en ángulo bajo. Lo siguiente que pudieron observar los presentes fué al par de soldados caer sin sentido pero intactos por así decirlo. ¿Qué los dejó así? Seguro que el magi aunque nadie sabe el cómo. La trenza de Aladdin bajaba al igual que el hasta tocar con elegancia el suelo. En ese instante a Kougyoku la flecharon nuevamente, ese joven no solo es dulce, amable, inteligente sino que posee increíble fuerza física, es tan varonil y confiable que las gemas rosadas se han perdido por completo en él.

-Bien, parece que esta vez no les herí-suspiró aliviado tocando su pecho.

-¡HAAAAAHH!

Al menos unos diez se lanzaron a la vez con una gran gama de ataques, pero estos fueron neutralizados por el magi. Y así continuó el entrenamiento, llegado a cierto punto Aladdin reía con tal intensidad que siendo sinceros asustaba un poco. Estaba metido por completo en la actividad, como si fuese alguna clase de juego. Su sonrisa, enorme, en verdad lo disfruta. Sus movimientos, curiosamente son delicados pero llenos de fuerza, como una hermosa danza, una que deja una estela de hombres inconscientes y heridos a su paso.

-¡Ungh!

El último que se desmayó a causa de una patada en el abdomen.

-Ja ja ja ja ja-el peli azulino miró a su alrededor y se puso pálido-Uh...creo que me emocioné un poco-pasaba la mano por el cabello de adelante hacia atrás-Creo que algo similar me pasó con el grupo de bandidos que me encontré al llegar a...

« _-Este mundo.»_

-K-Kougyoku-onesan...-nervioso-¿e-estas enojada?

Ella estaba petrificada con los ojos bien abiertos y ruborizada en una expresión difícil de leer. Volvió en si gracias a las palabras del joven, acercándose con seriedad extrema, el tragó duro y retrocedió algunos centímetros intimidado. Dejó de respirar un segundo cuando ella se detuvo frente a él. Hubo un silencio casi absoluto que era acompañado de los gemidos de dolor no tan severo de los soldados.

-Aladdin-con autoridad.

-Uh, ¿si?

-Eso fué...

-...¿si?

-¡Estupendo!-cogió las manos masculinas entre las suyas y su rostro se iluminó por completo-¡No tenía idea de que contabas con habilidades de ese tipo! ¡Me trajo recuerdos de la conquista de Vinea! Aunque en esa ocasión me hubiese sido de gran ayuda tu compañía.

-Mi...¿compañía?

-Alibaba-chan tiene mucha suerte. ¡Sería genial entrar juntos a un calabozo y tomarlo! Aunque dudo que otro djinn me escoja. Je je je-con timidez-después de todo no soy como mis hermanos.

Él le cogió del mentón, en ese instante resultaba tan varonil pero igualmente dulce.

-Tienes decenas de habilidades maravillosas, eres una mujer fuerte que esconde sus talentos tras su natural amabilidad. No tengas miedo de brillar. Estoy seguro de que te escogerían sin dudarlo porque yo...-se acercó para rozar sus labios susurrando en la superficie-te elegí para toda la vida.

La chica se estremeció, ruborizó y le temblaron las piernas peor que a gelatina. Su corazón prácticamente explotó en millones de pedazos. Y con ello vino su respuesta que se manifestó en un suave coscorrón al otro.

-¡Ay!-se quejó este llevando las manos al sitio para aliviar el dolor.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que...?! Hasta que el imperio no logre la estabilidad lo nuestro no puede...ah~ ser.

Aladdin bajó la mirada contrariado, a él no le importa en lo más mínimo perder la vida si puede estar al lado de la mujer que ama, pero tampoco es que pueda imponer su voluntad ignorando su deseo. Alzó la mirada dos segundos más tarde y le tomó de la cintura para acercarle.

-Está bien, puedo esperar. Pero quiero que tengas algo muy presente: Te amo-besó su frente y le dejó en libertad para luego sonreír-Bien, creo que es hora de curarlos, suerte que Sphintus-kun me enseñara algunos hechizos básicos.

El magi hizo lo suyo mientras la emperatriz tuvo que retirarse poco después para completar sus labores, aunque no pudo disminuir ni un poco la velocidad del latido de su animado corazón.

...

Tres días después.

El rey de los siete mares está al borde del colapso nervioso. ¿Qué tan complicado es destruir la relación de un par de chicos que nada saben de la vida? Al parecer bastante si se considera que ambos están realmente ocupados con el trabajo. Aladdin apenas si le dirige la mirada y Kougyoku, bueno para ella es como si no existiese, peor aún cual si fuese basura. Desistió del método directo e intentó algo común: manipulación y sabotaje. Pero de nuevo se estrelló contra la pared. ¿Arba? Esa mujer más parece ansiar su destrucción y humillación pública que otra cosa. Y Hakuryuu no es estúpido por lo que no volverá a confiar en él. Necesita un cómplice, de preferencia con grandes aspiraciones pero poco inteligente, pero no es como que estos se encuentren a la vuelta de la esquina.

De la nada vislumbró a un sujeto que no le es para nada agradable, este venía musitando algo entre dientes además de ser claro que estaba molesto por algo.

-La príncesa es muy injusta. Aladdin-chan esto, lo otro. ¿Y yo? ¿No se supone que soy su contenedor familiar? Arriesgue mi vida por ella en infinidad de ocasiones. Bien, quizá no tanto pero debería tenerme un poco más de consideración.

-Bingo.

Expresó Sinbad en tono bajo, perverso. Mostrando la más grande de sus sonrisas. Parece que el destino aún está a su favor. No pierde el toque porque la llave para su plan ha llegado por su propia voluntad.

-¡Hola!-le saludo eufóricamente.

-Ah, rey Sinbad, no le había visto.

-Ja ja ja, suele pasar cuando uno piensa en otras cosas. ¿Algo te preocupa?

-Nada que valga la pena.

-Vamos, siempre es mejor liberar el alma.

-Mmm.

-Te invito unos tragos para que te relajes.

-No estoy seguro. Aún tengo trabajo pendiente.

-No seas aguafiestas. Además la emperatriz tiene a su consejero. Estoy seguro de que ni notaran tu ausencia-picó la herida.

La evidente rabia de Ka Koubun le hizo saber que tocó el punto indicado.

...

En el despacho de la emperatriz.

Está frunció el ceño tal como lo hiciera con frecuencia el dueño de Phenex.

-¿Qué te molesta?-el magi.

-Ka Koubun no se apareció en horas.

-Ahora que lo mencionas es cierto. ¿Quieres que lo busque?

-No. Supongo que necesita su espacio. ¿Sabes? Cuando llegué al palacio solía estar encerrada en mi habitación, sola. Era como si no le interesara a nadie. Ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de decirme quién era o por qué estaba ahí.

Él se sintió identificado con sus palabras pero no quiso interrumpirla.

-Jugaba con las cosas que de vez en cuando dejaban a mi alcance, la mayoría de las veces muñecas. Eran como mis amigas por ello dedicaba más tiempo a su arreglo que al propio. No tenía sentido de cualquier manera, nunca recibía vistas. Incluso la comida la dejaban afuera de mi puerta. Ahora que lo pienso creo que en esa época no lucía muy amistosa, quizá tenían miedo. Pero un día, Ka Koubun entró a mi habitación y se convirtió en mi primer amigo; alguien especial. Y con su existencia salvó mi alma.

 _«-La comprendo a la perfección. Me ocurrió lo mismo con Ugo-kun.»_

-Confíe tanto en él. Se convirtió en la única persona con quien podía desahogar mis penas y temores. Y sin darme cuenta puse más y más peso y responsabilidades a su espalda. Incluso ahora que el imperio se encuentra en una delicada situación lo hago. No le permito descansar. Pero he intentado hacerlo, aunque no sé. No parece muy contento. ¿Y si piensa que no le necesito más? ¿O que estoy pagando mal sus servicios?

-¿Y por qué no lo hablas con él? Yo también solía tener malentendidos con Alibaba-kun, pero estos se solucionaban luego de discutir el tema, a veces recibiendo uno algún golpe del otro.

-¿Alibaba-chan lo hizo? No lo creo.

-¿Y qué hay de mi?-preocupado.

-¿Bromeas? Luego de todos los soldados que mandaste a la enfermería te creo capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Ungh...

-¿Y bien? ¿Es cierto?

-Pues si, le pegué con mi mediador en Balbad porque se estaba poniendo histérico, y él hizo lo mismo en Magnostad, aunque con la mano en mi cabeza.

-Así que eres un abusivo-pensativa.

-¡Es una acusación injusta!

-Si fueras inocente no te defenderías tanto.

-¿Estas usando tus conocimientos políticos en mi contra?

-Tuve un buen maestro después de todo-sonrió.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

Aladdin soltó tremenda carcajada ante la atónita mirada fiusha.

-¿Q-qué?

-No importa los argumentos que pueda encontrar, siempre voy a perder en tu contra. ¡Ja ja ja ja!

-Lo has tomado bastante bien. ¿Qué no tienes orgullo?

-Lo tengo.

-¿Enserio?-alzó una ceja.

-Pero tu destruyes todas mis defensas ja ja ja ja.

Las mejillas masculinas adquirieron un sano tono carmesí luego de tanta risa. ¿Cómo es que siempre pude actuar de manera tan optimista ante cualquier situación?

 _«-Eres todo un misterio Aladdin-chan...»_

...

A la mañana siguiente.

Ka Koubun tiene un terrible dolor de cabeza y no recuerda el cómo llegó a su cama.

 _«-Me parece que hablé con el rey de Sindria, ¿y luego?»_

Se esforzó para hacer memoria pero solo empeoró su malestar. ¿Cómo es que el monarca es famoso por sus excelsos banquetes y legendarias borracheras cuando la resaca bien puede acabar con alguien?

-Uuuhh~.

Se lamentó. Tarde o temprano tiene que volver a sus tareas, pero definitivamente no será ahora.

...

Jafar va en busca del líder de la alianza de los siete mares. Pasa del medio día y no le halló en el comedor a la hora del desayuno. Entra a la habitación que le ha sido dispuesta con mínimas esperanzas, y para su sorpresa le haya tendido en el lecho a pierna suelta y...

-¡AAAAAHHH POR DIOS SIN PONTE ALGO DE ROPA ME VAS A DEJAR CIEGO!

El rey y su terrible hábito para descansar. Este se reincorporó rápidamente casi infartado por el susto y en cuestión de minutos se vistió, aunque dejó su cabello suelto, detalle que arreglaría más tarde.

-Lo lamento Jafar, estoy listo.

Este se viró clavando las esmeraldas con rabia y un poco de asco.

-Estamos en un país extranjero. ¿No puedes comportarte como dicta la etiqueta? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la emperatriz entra en mi lugar?

-Ayudaría bastante a mis planes.

-Tu alma está torcida por completo. Pero juré seguirte hasta el final.

-Gracias.

-Ni lo menciones que solo me haces enojar. Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con tu manera de utilizar los sentimientos de las personas.

-Al menos Kougyoku está al tanto de mis intenciones.

-¿Se lo dijiste?

-Si.

-¿Y?

-Me rechazó.

-Pero no te darás por vencido, ¿cierto?

-Tu más que nadie conoce la respuesta.

-Deberías reconsiderarlo. Provocarás una tragedia.

-No exageres. ¿Qué podría pasar?

-No olvides que te lo advertí-dió la vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A dar un paseo. No quiero verte por ahora. A veces me cuesta tanto reconocerte.

-Pienso igual, pero como lo dijiste para conseguir mis metas debo ensuciar mis manos.

-Es tu lema, yo únicamente lo repetí. Y no solo te manchas a ti mismo, sino que tampoco te importa a los que arrastras a un futuro maldito.

-No es para tanto.

-Como digas Sin.

El peli púrpura miró sus manos con detenimiento una vez que se quedó solo.

 _«-Soy el primero en entender la clase de basura que soy. Pero una vez que inicias el camino hacia la perdición, no puedes volver. Sin importar cuanto quiera hacerlo. No puedo regresar a los días brillantes cuando era tan solo un niño soñador y lleno de ilusiones y esperanza, tan ingenuo como Aladdin...ah, te dí la oportunidad de ser una de las personas que forjara el destino a mi lado. Pero tu mismo has decidido privarte de él. Cuando no estés más con Kougyoku, terminará destruida, y entonces podré consolarla y con ello cumpliré mis objetivos.»_

Sonrió y puso en pie para iniciar un maravilloso día.

...

Al día siguiente.

El hijo de Solomon corre de aquí para allá con infinidad de documentos y pergaminos. Hakuryuu le da unos, Kougyoku otros y también los miembros del consejo y secretarios. Al menos está tranquilo porque parece que anoche la emperatriz y su contenedor familiar hicieron las pases, tal parece que solo fué un malentendido.

 _«-Me alegra. Se ve que ella le tiene mucho cariño. Siempre que peleaba con Alibaba-kun me dolía mucho.»_

Se encontró en el camino a Hakuei pero esta parece mirarle con apatia. Luego del beso tan salvaje que le dió no se explica su actitud pero lo agradece porque siendo sincero asusta, además de tener limitadas opciones de reacción al ser hermana de Hakuryuu.

« _-Mmm ahora que lo pienso, parezco más un mensajero que el consejero. ¿Se supone que haga estas cosas?»_

Llegó a la oficina principal.

-¡¿Más papeles?!-la peli rosa.

-Mucho me temo. ¿Quieres ayuda?

-No. Estas ocupado. Además, ¿quién te crees que soy?

-¿La chica que me gusta?

-¡Eres un tonto deja de distraerme y mejor ve con Hakuryuu-chan! Tienes que entregarle los documentos de allá-señaló una pila de al menos cincuenta pergaminos.

-Uh~.

-Ten cuidado. Me preocupa que caigas por las escaleras.

-¿Acaso estas preocupada?-canturreó.

-¡Cállate y ve!

-¡A la orden señora!

Y se marchó en las mismas. Lleva al menos tres horas en algo que parece maratón, suerte que posea una resistencia envidiable al ser un mago de la creación.

-Uh~.

O eso creyó cuando se deslizó por la pared de un corredor hasta el piso cinco horas más tarde para tomar un descanso.

-Ah ah ah ah uh~.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-uno de los guardias a los que ayudó con el entrenamiento.

-Si, no te preocupes onisan.

-Si necesita apoyo, nosotros podemos hacernos de un tiempo. Después de todo estamos agradecidos. Ese día nos incentivó e inspiró con su habilidad.

-Je je je-se ruborizó-no sé que decir.

-Un si sería conveniente.

-Me temo que tengo que negarme. Todos tienen un rol que cumplir. Si me ayudas descuidaran sus tareas, lo que se traduce en la debilidad posterior de las fuerzas ofensivas, en mi preferencia personal defensivas. Estaré bien, solo necesitaba reposar.

-Vaya que usted es increíble. Lo admiro.

-Oh b-bueno pues...¡me tengo que ir lo siento!

Escapó.

« _-¿Cómo alguien tan sencillo posee tantas cualidades?»_

Se encogió de hombros para continuar con lo suyo.

...

El apenado muchacho se encontró poco después con el rey de los siete mares.

-Buenos días Sinbad-ojisan.

-Serían tardes, ¿no te parece?

-Mmm en realidad no tengo ni la menor idea de que hora es o en que día estoy ja ja ja ja.

-Ja ja si, entiendo. Cuando Jafar no me deja salir me ocurre algo similar-con amabilidad.

« _-Mmm parece que está mucho más relajado que cuando llegó pero lo mejor será no confiarme. Ojisan siempre ha tenido algo que no termina por convencerme, ¿quéserá?»_

-¿Aladdin?

-¿Mmm?

-¿Te gusta la emperatriz?

La sorpresiva interrogante le dejó perplejo. Bajó la mirada ruborizado un par de segundos para luego encararle con decisión.

-Si.

-Vaya, con el incidente de Balbad, tu sabes aquel en que asesinó a Ugo-kun esperaba que le tuvieras rencor o algo por el estilo.

-Ugo-kun está bien, lo vi en el palacio sagrado. Además es algo que quedó en el pasado.

-¿Sabes? Quiero que ella se convierta en mi esposa.

-Lo sé. Pero también sé lo que sientes por ella y no es amor.

-Oh, en el mundo no siempre se tiene lo que se espera. Pero nuestro sacrificio puede llevar al mundo a una gran y próspera etapa de paz.

-No soy quien para imponer mi voluntad pero pienso que estas equivocado. Si tu no puedes encontrar tu felicidad, ¿cómo se la brindarás a otros?

-No soy yo quien te preocupa.

-Claro que si. Te aprecio y no quiero ver que eches a perder tu vida.

-Si ella me acepta estaré satisfecho.

-No.

-¿Por qué?-molesto.

-Porque Kougyoku debe escoger por si misma a la persona que desea a su lado.

-¿Te podrías en mi contra solo por ello?

-Si.

-¿Y si no eres tu al que elige?

-Estaré de acuerdo si esa persona la hace sonreír desde el fondo de su corazón. Y lo siento pero estoy seguro de que no eres tu.

-¿Así que pelearas conmigo por ella?

-No es un objeto.

-Eres mucho más ingenuo de lo que creí. Kougyoku es tu perdición. Ah~ iré en busca de Jafar, tampoco es como que tenga ganas de discutir. No quiero hacerlo enojar, otra vez. Nos vemos-se despidió con un ademan mientras el magi era testigo de ello.

« _-Aún si lo perdiera todo valdría la pena. Si la mujer que amo puede continuar con una sonrisa no me importa nada más.»_

...

La conquistadora está más que harta con la presencia de Sinbad que se ha quedado en el imperio por tres semanas. Firma documentos enterrando la pluma con coraje como si fuese el corazón de ese hombre.

 _«-Como lo detesto. Su propuesta comercial fué decente y vale la pena intentarlo. Se supone que Ka Koubun está a cargo de los tramites. ¿Por qué demora tanto?»_

Llaman a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Justamente su familiar.

-Príncesa, aquí le tengo los detalles del intercambio con Sindria. Solo es cuestión de que ese hombre y usted lo firmen y se irá.

-¡¿Enserio?!-ilusionada.

-Si.

Él lo entregó, una persona de su entera confianza que ya le ha traicionado con anterioridad. Pero la sonrisa amigable de ese sujeto nubla sus sentidos. Plasma su rúbrica sin leer. El mayor sonríe gustoso.

 _«-Une tu destino al mío tonta príncesa.»_

El dueño de Zepar que le miraba a través de los ojos de otro.

-Listo-ella.

-Muchas gracias. Iré de inmediato con él para que se retire del imperio. Con su permiso.

Kougyoku sonrió satisfecha sin imaginar lo que acaba de hacer por voluntad propia.

...

Algunos minutos más tarde el de pelo púrpura llevaba aquel "seguro" en las manos, buscando al hijo de Solomon. Curioso que ahora que lo desea no le halla por ningún lado.

-Oh.

« _-Perfecto.»_

-¿Sinbad-ojisan? Kougyoku me dijo que ya te ibas. Fué bueno verte-con una sonrisa-me gustaría mucho que le dieras mis saludos a Yam-san. Es una pena que no pudiera venir pero supongo que hacerse cargo de la barrera desde lejos no es sencillo.

-¿Alguna vez intentaste algo similar?

-No, pero lo estudió entre otras cosas cuando tengo tiempo.

-¿Y por qué mejor no se lo preguntas directamente?

-¿Eh? No puedo. Tengo muchas obligaciones aquí. Aún con mi círculo de transporte...

-Una vez que ella se mude a mi palacio no tienes razón para permanecer atado a su lado.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-¿No lo sabes?-negó-Mira-entregó el papel.

Aladdin puso tal expresión de dolor y sorpresa que el hombre se felicitó. El magi no podía decir que era falso porque reconoce la firma de la mujer que ama, la ha visto en más de un centenar de ocasiones, un sudor frío recorre su espina y mira perplejo al otro sin emitir comentario alguno.

-Oh veo que estas impactado con la noticia. Kougyoku se dió cuenta de que era la mejor opción.

-Por eso...

-Si, lo que tienes en tus manos es...un acta de matrimonio. A partir de hoy es legal y oficialmente mi esposa.

El joven tuvo el fuerte impulso de romper el documento, pero lo devolvió con una expresión imposible de leer dándose la media vuelta y perdiéndose a lo lejos.

 _«-Por fin te derrote Aladdin. Aún puedes ser mi magi, nada me haría más feliz que tenerlos a ambos en mis manos.»_

...

En la mente del oji zafiro no había nada, caminó por varios corredores sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a la oscura bodega donde guardan las armas. Cerró la puerta y se dejó caer al piso recargado en ella.

-Buuuaaa...

Talló sus ojitos mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas, es la segunda vez que llora desde el fondo de su alma. No, es incluso peor que cuando perdió a Alibaba y no pudo salvarle. Duele, asfixia, le mata de a poco y no puede detenerse. Frota con tal intensidad su rostro que luego de algunos minutos le ha irritado pero lo pasa por alto. Su respiración se vuelve irregular y meter aire a sus pulmones es como inspirar ácido.

-Ah ah buaa ungh...

Lleva la mano a su pecho en un intento desesperado de mantener la compostura pero no puede, comienza a ver borroso y se pone de pie con intención de salir y respirar aire puro porque de no hacerlo está seguro que terminará por desmayarse. Una vez se levanta, la puerta se abre y le tira de bruces.

-¡Waaah!

Gritó y luego golpeó su hermoso rostro, se giró aún en el mismo estado encontrándose con Hakuei. Y lo entendió al tiempo en que sintió además el verdadero terror.

-Arba...san...

-Vaya que te tardaste en notarlo-sonrió con maldad.

-Ah ah uh...¿vas a matarme?

-¿Para qué? Ya luces destruido. ¿Qué ocurre?-por curiosidad.

-Mmm...

-Vamos, ¿es que no puedes confiar en mi?-con burla.

-Supongo, después de todo eras una importante amiga de mis padres.

La declaración hizo fruncir el ceño a la mujer además de formar un nudo en su estómago debido a la repulsion.

-Kougyoku-onesan...ah~ se casó con Sinbad-ojisan.

-Así que al final no te correspondió.

-¿Sabías que yo...?

-No es la primera vez que te veo suspirar o llorar por su causa.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No estoy seguro.

-¿La dejarás con ese hombre? Después de todo aceptó iniciar una relación con él.

-Lo dudo. Estoy seguro de que la obligó o la engañó, aunque tampoco es que pueda actuar sin causarle problemas.

-El amor está plagado de egoísmo. Si te importa que no te interese lo demás.

El muchacho le miró perplejo. Ella entrecerró los ojos fastidiada.

 _«-Es el hijo del hombre que tanto mal me hizo. El que me traicionó y robó el poder de mi padre. Entonces, ¿por qué le doy un consejo? ¿Por qué siempre le pongo tanta atención?»_

-Gracias Arba-san-secó sus lágrimas con la mano y sonrió.

-No me las des. Lo que ocurra contigo no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, intentando pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera ese curioso calor que se expande en su pecho.

Aladdin se quedó algunas horas en parte para tranquilizarse y por otra para pensar con detenimiento la situación. Cuando se hizo de noche se dirigió al cuarto de la príncesa, tocó la puerta y una vez la tuvo en frente:

-Necesitamos hablar Kougyoku-onesan.

-Lo siento Aladdin-chan, estoy realmente agotada.

-Es importante.

-¿Tanto que no puede esperar a mañana?

-Eso me temo.

-¿Es porque ahora soy la esposa de Sinbad?-con expresión neutral.

-¿Eh?

La falta de emociones en la chica hizo difícil identificar el tipo de pensamientos que cruzaban su mente. Pero definitivamente no es la reacción que se espera de alguien metido en apuros...

Fin del flash back.

...

En la actualidad.

Kougyoku lucha desesperadamente, poniendo en práctica todo conocimiento que tiene en reanimación cardiovascular.

-¡Uno, dos, tres!

A la vez que hace presión sobre el pecho de su novio y da respiración de boca a boca.

-¡Uno, dos, tres!

Nunca imaginó que rozar los labios de Aladdin le provocará todo menos felicidad, su vista comenzó a nublarse por el llanto además de ser incapaz de parar el violento temblor en su cuerpo.

-¡Uno, dos, tres!...No me dejes por favor...

El rostro del menor pierde color con rapidez. El tiempo es oro y ella es consiente de que entre más demore, más posibilidades hay de un daño cerebral. Han transcurrido solo unos segundos desde que colapsó pero no hay reacción alguna.

-Vieja-el peli negro casi en un susurro, daba pena verla así.

-¡Cállate Judal-chan! ¡Es tu culpa!

No fué su intención ser cruel con él pero tampoco es que haya dicho una mentira.

-Aladdin, por favor...uno, dos, tres.

El sudor comenzaba a perlar su frente. Desesperada dió un fuerte golpe justo en el sitio donde se encuentra el corazón.

-¡Uongh!

Y el de ojos zafiro emitió un sonido algo tenebroso que calaba hasta los huesos, ella no perdió tiempo y repitió la acción.

-¡HAAAAAH!-el jaló aire de forma violenta-¡Cof cof cof cof!

E igualmente comenzó a tocer entre violentos espamos, por su gesto es fácil adivinar que resulta increíblemente doloroso puesto que incluso llevó la mano a su garganta en un acto-reflejo.

Judal y Kougyoku soltaron un suspiro aliviados. Una libre de pesar el otro de culpabilidad.

-Ah ah ah ah...ah~...

Treinta segundos más tarde, Aladdin pudo regularizar su condición poniéndose boca arriba mirando con intensidad el cielo como si buscara algo. El "sueño" que tuvo recién le ayudó a recobrar todas y cada una de sus memorias y también la razón del porque se encuentran en esta situación. Su rostro pasó de la apatia a la nostalgia hasta detenerse en...en...ni el ex magi ni su novia pudieron identificar el sentimiento. Jamás le han visto así. Ella temerosa llevó la mano al hombro contrario pero él no permitió que le tocara, lo cual le desconcertó.

« _-Es natural, seguro está aturdido.»_

-¿Cómo te sientes Aladdin?

Este colocó las palmas en el pasto como punto de apoyo para sentarse. Contempló al par con intensidad, leyendo hasta el fondo de sus almas.

-Bien.

Pero no sonrió. Si tuviesen que adivinar dirían que...

-¿Estas enojado?-la peli fiusha.

-Lo siento enano, ¿bien? No soy de los que amen humillarse pero admitiré mi error...por ahora. Además, ¿cómo iba a saber que te hacia mal?

-Yo te lo advertí Judal-chan.

-No interesa-Aladdin.

-¿Cómo?-al unísono.

-Tengo algo importante que hacer. Así que si me disculpan.

Se puso de pie y caminó un poco cuando su pareja le tomó de la muñeca para detenerle, aunque él se soltó con gran habilidad.

-Aladdin...¿qué te ocurre? Estas actuando muy extraño.

Pero no recibió una respuesta. La chica sintió una punzada en el pecho y guardó silencio imposibilitada de emitir algún comentario.

-Bien-el de orbes arándano-fué mi culpa y ya me disculpe. Así que no te hagas la víctima. Además quien te atacó fui yo, no ella. Si la vieja quiere una maldita explicación lo menos que puedes hacer es dársela. No tienes idea de lo mucho que lloró creyendo que te perdía.

-¿Y?

-¡¿Qué demonios ocurre con tu maldita actitud?! Oh~ -sonrió perversamente-quizá esto haga bailar a tu lengua-apareció una mariposa negra.

-¡JUDAL-CHAN! ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?!

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

Del mago se esperaban cualquier reacción, menos la carcajada que se echó.

-Ja ja ja ja Judal-kun, ya no puedes hacerme daño.

Los mayores quedaron impávidos cuando el hijo de Solomon cerró la mano para abrirla al instante y mostrar...

-Rukh oscuro...

Pronunció Kougyoku apenas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Ja ja ja, bueno siempre quise hacer a chiquito bebé "malo", aunque no digo más para no arruinar la historia :3.**

 **Noami Sonomi Kaname.-Ja ja ja si, Kougyoku quiere a Aladdin pero Sinbad es un jijo del maíz XD. Oh si, definitivamente tendrán hijos en este fic, desde que planteé la historia me pareció que sería muy lindo :3, además me encanta poner cada que puedo una pequeña familia para Aladdin ja ja ja ja. Oh si Aladdin es super afsdasdash ja ja ja, y de hecho el que saldrá en los capítulos posteriores (del mundo de estudiantes) está muy basado en el Aladdin del inicio. Si, ese que era medio sicopata ja ja ja ja, pero algún día Kougyoku y Aladdin vivirán su amor :3. Por ahora drama, es algo que no puedo evitar ja ja ja ja. Gracias por tu apoyo amiga!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer compañeros de vicio! Y lamento que el capítulo haya sido un poco más largo (diecinueve páginas) pero no hallé el momento para cortar XD, es hora de ir a dormir mmm o eso creí hasta que vi la hora ja ja ja ja. Nos vemos en la conti! Nah, ya habrá más noches para descansar (? Ja ja ja. VIVA ALADDIN!**


	19. No verás el golpe llegar

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 19 No verás el golpe llegar.**

En el mundo de estudiantes.

Kougyoku retrocedió un par de pasos por reflejo.

-Rukh oscuro-repitió.

Su rostro perdió todo color y comenzó a sudar frío. En su mente aún tiene nitida la escena en que Hakuei besó a su novio a la fuerza cuando le llevó a su hogar la primera vez, de pronto tuvo una sensación de deja vú, aunque ligeramente distinta, ¿ese otro mundo donde era una príncesa y luego emperatriz? Llevó las manos a la cabeza abrumada con gran cantidad de imágenes. Se dobló sobre si misma cayendo de rodillas. De sus orbes escaparon varias lágrimas.

-¡Quiero que se detenga!

Todo le daba vueltas, era como si su cerebro fuese a explotar en miles de fragmentos de un segundo al otro, poco menos que una tortura.

 _«-¿Qué rayos es todo esto? Me volveré loca si es que no me mata primero. Ayuda, necesito...alguien...Aladdin.»_

Pronto se encontró con esa dulce mirada ligeramente traviesa, como si fuese el y otra persona al mismo tiempo. No entiende y tampoco es que reboze de curiosidad con tanto dolor. Difícilmente sabe quien es y en donde está parada. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar violentamente, está segura de que novio le dice algo pero no lo entiende. Es cuando le sujeta de las muñecas y besa su frente que más o menos logra poner atención.

-No pelees Kougyoku, te ocurrirá lo que a mi.

-¿Qué se supone que...?

-Permite que fluya, lo siento. Es probable que sea culpa mía. Porque estas relacionada a lo que ocurrió. Cierra lo ojos, duerme un rato. Cuando despiertes te sentirás mucho mejor, lo prometo.

-Oh Aladdin, yo no...

Un golpe en la nuca dejó sin sentido a la chica.

-¡JUDAL-KUN! ¡¿No puedes ser sutil?!-molesto.

-¿Como tú? Oh la tranquilizas exitosamente no tienes idea.

-¡Al menos no la golpeé!

-Y lo dice el idiota que recién la trató tan mal.

-¡Estaba confundido! ¡¿De acuerdo?! ¡Con tus tonterías casi me matas! Un poco de comprensión no hace daño-se quejó.

-Nah, me suena a pretexto.

-Eres un odioso.

-Y tu un menso.

-¿Y ahora que hago?-preocupado-Mamá y papá están en casa. Si la llevó a la suya asustaré a sus hermanos...

-Te piensas que soy alguna clase de consejero, ¿o qué?

-Bien. No quiero tu ayuda. Cuando despierte y pregunte por qué se desmayó diré que fué tu culpa y la abandonaste a su suerte. No estaría mintiendo.

-Eres una basura-suspiró-de acuerdo, mi madre no está en casa puedo llevarla.

-Ni lo pienses. También voy.

-Me caes gordo. Ni que fuera a pasarme de listo.

-La has besado a la fuerza.

-Tchi. Ya que.

-¡Gracias!-sonrió.

-¿Estas ebrio? ¿O por qué el repentino cambio de humor?

-Porque aún si no lo crees me agradas. Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.

-Si, como no. Vas, me robas a la viejas y encima de tener que resignarme, lo que por cierto no hice. Tengo que soportarte.

-Dudo que lo hagas. Incluso ahora estamos peleando.

-Me da igual. Eres más como una mancha en la pared.

-Mmm.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-Me fastidia cuando dejan las cosas a medias.

-...

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-¡Maldita sea como fastidias! ¡Bien, somos amigos si con eso dejas de joder!

Aladdin le dirigió entonces una enorme y hermosa sonrisa. Se puso en pie y cogió al amor de su vida en brazos.

-¡Te sigo Judal-kun!

-Púdrete.

El hogar del mayor estaba aún a quince minutos a pie. Es mucho más sencillo tomar un taxi, pero el perverso muchacho tenía la esperanza de que una vez el peli azulino se agotara le dejaría cargar a la novia. Con un poco de suerte robarle otro beso o algo más. Pero chasqueó la lengua una vez se encontraron en el umbral de su casa.

« _-Condenada buena condición tiene. De nuevo arruinó mi oportunidad. Espero que cargar a la vieja le provoque una hernia.»_

Entraron y les llevó a su habitación donde Aladdin la colocó en el lecho, cubrió con las sábanas y retiró un mechón rosado que cubria su frente.

 _«-Me gustaría mucho evitar tu dolor Kougyoku. Pero no puedo cambiar el pasado. Sin embargo la mentira que estamos viviendo no es justa para nadie. Sé que debo hacer algo pero...no quiero perderte.»_

-Enano.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿Con respecto a qué?

-No te hagas menso. Sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando.

-Así que lo sabías.

-Lo sospechaba. Por años o eso creo, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos aquí?

Negó.

-No tengo idea.

-Si, también estoy confundido. Como sea, creía que esto era algo así como un mundo alterno. O eso, ya sabes lo que explicaste de los espejos en la cumbre. Pero al ver lo que te ocurrió hace rato. No me queda la menor duda. Eres el magi enano que me mandó volardo al continente oscuro.

-¿Ahí estas?

-Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba con tu estúpido candidato volando encima de un dragón viejo para volver. Dos años...¡Dos años! ¿Qué ocurrió con Hakuryuu y su rebelión?

-Ah, bueno. Onisan logró vencer a Kouen-ojisan, y el además de Koumei-onisan y Kouha-kun fueron exiliados.

-¡Genial!-se emocionó-¡Eso significa que aún sin mi ayuda Hakuryuu logró convertirse en emperador!

-Bueno...

-Odio cuando pones esa cara. ¿Se murió en la guerra? ¿Lo exiliaron también? ¿La bruja volvió del más allá? ¿Se volvió loco? Nah, siempre lo estuvo; por eso es mi candidato favorito. Somos muy parecidos.

-Logró convertirse en emperador.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?

-Sinbad-ojisan.

-¿El rey idiota? Por favor.

-Tu más que nadie conoce sus habilidades. Por eso le querías como tu candidato, ¿o no? Al menos lo mencionaste en Balbad.

-Ni me lo recuerdes. ¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿Y qué pasó?

-Convenció a varios países para firmar una alianza internacional, por lo que la guerra y conquista de otros territorios se prohibió.

-¿Y Kou aceptó?

-Onisan no tuvo muchas alternativas. La guerra civil debilitó la fuerza militar.

-Si hubiese estado con él...

-Lo siento...

-Nah, también fué mi culpa. Me advirtió que era magia extraña y no le presté atención. Ah~ entonces es el cuarto emperador pero está atado de manos.

-La actual emperatriz es Kougyoku...

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Sin la guerra, el imperio perdió su principal sustento. Entrando a una recesión económica. Aún cuando Hakuryuu-onisan cedió todos sus bienes...no pudo hacer mucho. La quiebra era inminente. Fué entonces que decidieron cambiar el sistema pero él fué el rostro de un país poco amigable.

-Y la vieja resultó ser mejor opción.

-Si.

Judal la miró con extrema seriedad para luego volver al chico.

-Ella me gusta y todo pero, ¿enserio? Es torpe como ella sola.

-Es muy inteligente y tiene buenas cualidades-le defendió.

-Es obvio. Si no, no estuviera interesado. Pero en comparación a Hakuryuu, el si emana esa aura de emperador. De alguien con poder, de un hombre que está dispuesto a llegar hasta el fondo para conseguir sus objetivos. Por más que me lo digas. Solo puedo imaginar a Kougyoku diciendo que si a cualquier tratado comercial.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-molesto-¡No tienes ni la menor idea del tiempo que pasó estudiando! ¡Las noches en vela! ¡Cómo busca el mejor resultado para todos! ¡Es una gran diligente que trabaja junto a su pueblo sin abandonar a nadie! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es algo así?

-¿Y luego qué? ¿Es un imperio de carmelo forjado con amistad?

-¡No demerites su trabajo! ¡Poco a poco hizo resurgir el imperio!

-¡Hakuryuu es mejor!

-¡Es horrible comparar a las personas! ¡Son hermanos! ¡¿Entonces por qué pelear?!

-¡Porque usurpa un lugar que no le corresponde y sin experiencia!

-¡La tiene! Quizá práctica no tanto pero leyó gran cantidad de documentos. ¡Lo sé muy bien!

-Ah si, imagino que desde Sindria la espiabas todo el tiempo.

-No volví. Estaba molesto con el proceder de ojisan. Así que...

-No me digas que...

-Si, vivía en Kou.

-¡Tomaste mi lugar!

-¡Claro que no! Tu eres el oráculo, yo el consejero de Kougyoku.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!

-¿Q-qué?

-¡Me hubiese encantado ver la cara de ese cuatro ojos. Seguro rompiste sus sueños políticos.

-¿De quién?

-Ya sabes, el familiar de la vieja con Vinea.

-Ah Ka Koubun-onisan-con expresión melancolica.

-Wah, hasta parece que dije algo malo.

-Sucedieron muchas cosas, todo se salió de control.

-¿A qué te refieres con todo?

-...

-Ey, si es lo que nos tiene en la actual situación creo que necesito saberlo.

-¿Y me ayudaras a devolver todo a la normalidad?

-Si me da la gana. Así que más te vale que sea una historia interesante.

-Que irritante, no es un cuento. Es la realidad.

-Y tu bien melodramático. Ni me has contado nada y ya estas llorando.

-¡Mentiroso!

-Sentido. ¿Y bien? Me dices o te echo a patadas de mi casa y me quedo con la vieja. Tu decides.

-No es que me des muchas opciones.

-El tiempo corre~.

-¡Que difícil es tratar contigo! Ah~ está bien. Pero si no cooperas me harás enojar.

-Uy si, me asustas un buen.

Los zafiros cobraron un cierto brillo siniestro, Judal sonrió de lado. Justo el chico que sabe puede romperle la cara. Aquel que considera su más grande e interesante rival. El único.

-Esa actitud me gusta mucho más enano. Soy todo oídos~.

Inicio del flash back.

El magi mira perplejo a la emperatriz. Su mente se quedó en blanco por algunos segundos.

-¿Qué pasa Aladdin-chan?

-¿Eso...quiere decir que estas de acuerdo en ser la esposa de...Sinbad-ojisan?

-Ah~ en verdad estoy cansada.

-E-entiendo-sonrió amable pero sus ojos estaban claramente cristalizados por las lágrimas-Disculpa la molestia. Que descanses. Ah y muchas felicidades.

Se giró para retirarse pero fué tomado de la muñeca. Antes de que pudiese decir algo al respecto esta le metió a su habitación y cerró tras de si.

El corazón masculino comenzó a bombear como loco. Solos en una habitación oscura, con el aroma de la mujer que ama por todos lados y que además está casada. Se alteró.

-¡N-no es correcto!

Intentó salir pero la mano ajena sobre la madera le cortó camino.

-¿Te comportas distinto porque estoy casada?

-Debo respetar tu posición-emitió sin voltear.

Aladdin cerró los ojos al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, sentía el aliento de Kougyoku en su nuca, provocando que se enchinara su piel. La ama con todo su ser por lo que es una gran tortura no virar y besarla pero es una opción que desapareció hoy. Estaba a punto de llorar cuando ella recargó el rostro en su espalda y comenzó a temblar.

-Kou...

-No digas nada por favor. Quédate así un momento.

El no respondió, pensaba que las palabras estaban de más. Sin embargo las dudas se acumulaban en su mente. Ella no brinca de alegría, pero tampoco han falsificado esa firma. ¿Entonces? ¿Manipulación? ¿Extorsión?

-Kougyoku, ¿ojisan te tendió una trampa?

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan difícil?

-Ah yo...-se movió.

-¡NO VOLTEES!

-¡Perdón!

-¿Tienes idea de las horas que llevo llorando? Y vienes a decirme lo que ya se-su voz se quebró-no quería que te dieras cuenta. De todas las personas tu.

-Sinbad-ojisan me lo dijo.

-Lo suponía. Pero aún así, es un problema que quería resolver sola.

Rápidamente Aladdin se colocó frente a ella. Su corazón se estrujó cuando vio las gotas saladas recorrer con furia sus mejillas, las tomó ambas con las manos y secó el llanto con los pulgares mientras le ofrecía la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo.

-Me da gusto-él.

-¡¿Pero qué?!-ofendida.

El magi dió un tierno "piquito" que la puso aún más colorada.

-Je je je creo que soy una mala persona porque acabo de besar a una mujer casada.

-Eres un tonto. Como si no supieras que me engañó.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Convenció a Ka Koubun de alguna manera para que me diera a firmar algunos papeles. No los leí porque...¡oh por dios! ¡¿Por qué no lo hice?! ¡Nunca pasaría algo así por alto! ¡Soy tan estúpida! ¡No es la primera vez que me utiliza! ¡Durante la guerra civil él...!

-¡Zepar!-al unísono.

-¡Por eso Ka Koubun me juró una y otra vez que no recuerda nada! ¡Es el colmo! ¡Te odio Sinbad! ¡Te odio! ¡TE ODIO Y TE VOY A MATAR!

El rukh de la chica se tornaba oscuro. Algo de lo que el mago ha sido testigo con anterioridad. Pero jamás la dejaría caer en la depravación, le salvó antes y con más razón ahora que la ama.

-Kougyoku...

La aludida le dirigió una mirada extraña, llena de rencor. Pero el menor no se asustó ni un poco. Ha enfrentado a Al Thamen, a Judal, y lo hará con el mundo entero de ser necesario. La linda jovencita que suele jugar con las flores no es el enemigo, aunque igual pueda tomar una espada y rebanar su cuello cual mantequilla.

-Kougyoku...-repitió con dulzura y un seductor tono ronco.

Ella volvió en si pero guardó silencio mordiendo su labio.

-Te amo mi linda príncesa. Es algo que ya dije y reitero. No importa que no puedas corresponderme, siempre seré tu aliado, tu más fiel sirviente-le tomó de la muñeca y depositó un delicado beso en la mano.

-D-diciendo esas cosas solo me pones más nerviosa.

-Je je, también lo estoy.

-Y lo admites como si nada.

-¡Por que a ti siempre te diré la verdad!

-¿Qué haremos Aladdin? Ese hombre me engatusó. Tu y yo somos demasiado directos. Nuestra solución sería hablar con él. Pero nunca juega limpio. Podría tener un plan en mente, quizá estamos cayendo justo ahora sin saber. Me siento como una muñeca en su poder. ¡Soy la emperatriz! No debería...mostrar tal debilidad.

-Es normal estar asustado cuando se enfrenta una situación inédita. Pero no estamos solos. Si nuestro método no funciona...

-¡No estoy de humor para clases de política!

-¿Recuerdas que te dije en esa ocasión?

-¡¿Me estas insultando?!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Claro que no!

-Ah-respiró profundo-"Si nuestro método no funciona, busca uno que lo haga. Si no existe, crea, inventa, pide consejo. Las alianzas sirven porque hay un intercambio de ideas, creencias y opiniones." ¡Ah! ¡Ya veo, necesitamos de alguien que tenga podrido el corazón!

-¡Que feo lo dijiste!

-B-bueno, fuiste tu el de la idea. Aunque dudo que exista alguien así. Nadie es como ese maldito.

-No tiene que ser una mala persona. Basta con que tenga una concepción distinta del mundo. Que haya caído en la depravación por ejemplo.

-Pero Judal-chan no...

-¡Ah!-al tiempo nuevamente.

-¡Vamos rápido!-ella.

-¡Si!

...

El anterior emperador toma asiento en el lecho mientras cepilla su cabello luego de tomar un baño. Mira hacia la ventana la hermosa noche estrellada, tan hermosa y llena de tranquilidad y energía que le trae recuerdos de alguien añorado.

 _«-Morgiana-dono. ¿Aún estas de viaje buscando a Alibaba-dono?»_

Negó violentamente cuando sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer. Lleva la mano al pecho, aquel que vive con eternos reproches, arrepentimiento y...rencor. Aunque no como para teñir su rukh de negro. Negro, como parte de la ropa que usa y recuerda a Judal, el fiel amigo que terminó en quién sabe donde por su culpa. Dos personas que quizá no vuelvan a su lado, su mejor amigo y la mujer que ama. Se tira descuidadamente en la cama y cierra los ojos para dormir. Al menos hoy no quiere pensar más. Si tan solo tuviese la manera de liberar un poco de la rabia que le corroe estaría de mejor humor.

TOC TOC TOC. Alguien llama a la puerta con tal violencia que pareciera se la quieren cargar. Hakuryuu se levanta de un salto sorprendido y asustado. Rápidamente camina para recibir a las visitas. Una vez les tiene en frente se preocupa. Aladdin y Kougyoku traen unas caras tan penosas que se ve a si mismo por la mañana al soñar con su adorada Morgiana, la que ni así le corresponde. Les invita a pasar y pregunta lo que ocurre. Pero alterados hablan al mismo tiempo mareándolo. Hasta que es Kougyoku la que cede la palabra al estar ligeramente más histérica. De esa manera le cuentan todo.

-Ya veo.

El rostro de Hakuryuu es imposible de leer. Si está molesto o no es algo que solo él sabe, además del magi que es capaz de ver aquellas mariposas doradas, el silencio de ambos estresa a la emperatriz que separa los labios para reclamar pero en eso se queda.

-No puedo creer que Sinbad hiciera algo así.

-No es algo que me sorprenda después de la guerra civil-ella.

-Ah, no me refiero a su personalidad. No solo utilizó a Ka Koubun-dono, sino que además te engañó de la forma más vil que hay. Sino que subestimó al imperio, para el no somos más que un grupo de mocosos que no le representan un peligro. Si, se aprovechó de nuestros sentimientos y nos utilizó a su antojo.

-Y fuimos tan estúpidos como para consentirlo-ella con amargura.

Hakuryuu asintió pero el peli azulino interrumpió presuroso.

-¡No sean tan injustos con ustedes mismos! Se supone que uno confíe en los amigos. Yo creo ciegamente en Alibaba-kun. Ojisan se mostró como uno, el que tomó ventaja de sus buenos sentimientos fué él.

-Gracias Aladdin-chan-sonrió con tristeza.

-El punto es que lo que hizo es ilegal-el azabache.

-¿Eh?-la hermana.

-Cuando fuerzas a alguien a firmar un contrato se considera nulo.

-Eso quiere decir...

-Que si demostramos que lo hiciste en contra de tu voluntad se invalidara. Es decir, legalmente no te has casado.

-P-pero dudo que lo confiese.

-También podría romper ese papel.

-Nunca lo hará.

-Será mejor que vayan a dormir-sonrió-mañana discutiremos los detalles. Estoy algo cansado.

-S-siento haberte quitado valiosas horas de sueño Hakuryuu-chan.

-No tengas cuidado. Después de todo somos hermanos, ¿o no?

-Técnicamente hermanastros, pero es igual-sonrió-Que descanses.

Aladdin y Kougyoku se retiraron en silencio, cada quien a su habitación. Unos quince minutos después el conquistador consideró que ya era tiempo, así que cogió el contenedor de Belial y salió de su habitación. Caminó furioso por los corredores con escasa iluminación en dirección a los aposentos temporales del rey.

-¿Estas seguro de que es lo correcto?

Dijo alguien al frente, no podía ver su rostro pero reconoció perfectamente la voz.

-No me esperaba que estuvieras por aquí Aladdin-dono. Ocultas tu presencia muy bien. ¿No deberías estar durmiendo en tu habitación?

-Lo mismo se aplica a ti onisan-se acercó reduciendo la distancia a tan solo un metro, mostrando un semblante duro.

-¿Piensas detenerme?-negó-¿Entonces?

-Estoy molesto con Sinbad-ojisan.

-Por la fuerza con la que agarras tu mediador diría que más que eso.

-Hizo llorar a Kougyoku-onesan.

-¿Por qué te importa? ¿Acaso te gusta? No es mi intención meterme donde no me llaman pero no quiero que juegues con sus sentimientos o los de mi hermana.

-Oh, Hakuei-onesan es muy linda. Me dió un gran consejo, pero yo...estoy enamorado de Kougyoku-onesan.

-¿Ella...?

-Lo sabe y creo que me corresponde. Pero, mientras el imperio no se estabilice, lo nuestro es imposible. Supongo que solo me queda esperar.

-Oh eso explica porque estaban tan afectados y...trabajan como locos.

-Ungh.

-Si no quieres frustrar mi venganza, ¿por qué estas aquí?

-Porque quiero asegurarme de que no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir. No quiero que cargues con más remordimientos. Estoy seguro de que algo se me ocurrirá, por eso no te...

-Lo sé, eres alguien muy inteligente. Pero creeme cuando te digo que nunca estuve más convencido de algo. Además sospecho que tienes una idea de lo que tengo en mente.

El hijo de Solomon centró su atención al contenedor para volver al joven.

-Si.

-¿Y te parece bien?

-Bueno. Digamos que ahora te entiendo un poco.

-Vaya. No eres el ser permisivo e inocente que creí.

-Siempre he sido así, pero no suelo mostrar esta parte de mi personalidad.

-¿La escondes?

-No. Es solo que desde que llegué a este mundo tuve más razones que me hicieran sonreír que enojar.

-Como la ocasión en que Zagan me eligió. No creas que no noté que te molestó que no fuera a Alibaba-dono. En verdad me sorprendí. Es casi como si tuvieras doble personalidad.

-Pues no.

-Entonces eres complejo.

-Je-sonrió.

-Si que eres complicado. De todas las personas que conozco eres el más difícil sino que imposible de leer. Entonces, ¿estas de acuerdo en que lo torture?

-Mmm, quiero pensar que es más como un regaño.

-Haré más que eso.

-Aún así. Supongo que es una mejor opción.

-¿De lo que harías tu?

-...no quiero pelear con ojisan pero...

-Lo sé. Si le hubiese hecho algo similar a Morgiana-dono, no me la pensaría para asesinarlo. Tu en cambio tienes mucho más autocontrol.

-Soy un magi. No puedo darme el lujo de caer en la depravación. Peor aún soy el poseedor de la sabiduría de Solomon. Si lo hiciera sería como traicionar a la gente de Alma Toran, a mi padre, mi madre, a Ugo-kun.

-Estas en una difícil posición-tocó su hombro con suavidad-pero me alegra saber que Kougyoku-dono está en buenas manos.

El peli azulino se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza nervioso.

-Si me disculpas Aladdin-dono, llegó la hora de seguir.

-Se cuidadoso onisan. Tampoco te dejes llevar por tus sentimientos.

-Ya te lo dije una vez. Estas confundido con respecto al rukh oscuro. No creo que haber caído una vez sea una tragedia o lo peor que me haya pasado en la vida. A pesar de todo aún somos amigos, ¿o no?

-¿Es posible que ocurra lo mismo con ojisan?-el otro se encogió de hombros.

-Cada cabeza es un mundo. Y solo el es responsable de que tanto se pudra o no su espíritu. Nosotros solo le "tendemos la mano" es decisión suya tomarla o no.

-Siempre eres tan severo onisan.

-Bueno, a mi me toca castigar, a ti mantener la esperanza, ¿o no?

Los dos se miraron en silencio para retirarse en direcciones opuestas. El mayor a donde el rey, Aladdin para hacer guardia afuera de la habitación de su príncesa. Una vez que llega toma asiento en el piso, recargando la espalda en la puerta.

 _«-Ah, parece que será una larga, muy larga noche. Con todo lo que está ocurriendo no creo poder dormir, pero me da gusto saber que no estoy solo. Kougyoku y Hakuryuu-onisan son como de mi familia. Me gustaría mucho que algún día fuese una realidad.»_

...

El rey de los siete mares mira el techo de su habitación recostado en la cama boca arriba. Todo salió a pedir de boca entonces, ¿por qué se siente tan inquieto?

« _-¿Demasiado fácil?»_

Aún si les ve como simples mocosos con nula experiencia en la vida. Debe admitir que jamás se espero que tomaran una actitud tan pasiva. Kougyoku no le gritó o intentó asesinarlo. Hakuryuu tampoco y Aladdin, bueno con respecto a él nunca sabe que esperar. Desde que le conoció supo que no era lo que parece a simple vista y en más de una ocasión le sorprendió con su madurez y actitud. Como aquella ocasión en que le pidió fuera su magi y este se negó decidido. Sin temerle a él que es un rey, cuando estaban en su territorio y rodeado de cientos de personas que apoyarían a su líder en lugar de a un niño por muy magi que sea. Quizá siempre sospechó que ese chico de sonrisa amable podría ser un gran rival.

 _«-¿Por qué Kougyoku y Aladdin no pueden simplemente unirse a mi? Todo sería mucho más sencillo para todos.»_

El picaporte giró, el rey se reincorporó de golpe tomando el contenedor de Zepar que era el más cercano en su buró. La visita cerró tras de si.

-¿No crees que es algo tarde Hakuryuu?

-¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

-Oh. Así que lo sabes. Me preguntaba cuándo me dirías algo.

-¿No te importa lastimar a las personas siempre y cuando consigas tus objetivos?

-Eres el menos indicado para echarmelo en cara. ¿O se te olvidó que fuiste el responsable de destruir a tu familia?-sonrió irónico-Incluso tienes la sangre de tu madre en las manos.

-Si piensas que algo así me hará perder la cabeza. Entonces no me conoces lo suficiente. No soy más ese niño llorón que imploraba ayuda en Sindria. Como dices mis manos, yo mismo cargo con demasiados pecados. Sumar uno a la lista no significa nada.

-Entonces será un duelo de habilidad.

-Uno a uno, una situación justa.

El rey se equipó rápidamente a Zepar y empleó su habilidad para controlar la mente ajena. Hakuryuu abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Aunque la guerra nunca lo es.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

-¿Eh?-perplejó.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar que no estaría prevenido con el djinn que ya has utilizado en Kougyoku-dono?

-Pero...

-Un simple control mental. Te mostraré lo que es tener la mente de alguien en tu poder-sonrió de lado-¡Reviste mi cuerpo Belial!

De un instante al otro Sinbad ya no miraba al chico, sino una ilusión en su interior:

El rey de Sindria tiene una gran sonrisa. Su corazón reboza de alegría. El sol está en el punto más alto, el cielo libre de nubes, los súbditos del palacio le saludan llenos de respeto y admiración. Cuando alguien se aferra a su pierna con fuerza, una niña de hermoso cabello rosado.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?-él.

Pero esta no le mira, solo tiembla.

-¿Has huido de las lecciones otra vez?

-...

-Oh, así que ahí estas-una mujer.

-Buenos días Serendine.

-Buenos días-sonrió y miró a la hija de ambos-Supongo que tiene de donde heredar lo irresponsable. No eres la clase de hombre que se la pase en una oficina. Eres más del que se va de aventura por el mundo.

-Je je je.

-Confío en que un día vas a madurar. Tenemos un deber que cumplir como la familia real de Sindria.

-No te ves molesta.

-Supongo que con los años me resigné.

-No es verdad, y lo sé mejor que nadie. ¿Entonces que ocurre?

-Digamos que no quiero pelear. Hoy es un día muy especial.

-¿Eh? No me digas que olvidé nuevamente nuestro aniversario.

-Ja ja ja. No, algo mucho mejor. Algo que podría cambiar el rumbo de la historia. ¿Quieres saber?

-Si.

Su esposa se acercó y tomó a la niña en brazos, el gesto fué duplicado por el rey que no cabe de alegría. Los dos grandes amores de su vida, ahí mismo. Como una realidad. Las lágrimas comienzan a bajar por sus mejillas.

« _-¿Por qué me siento así? Es como si hubiese esperado toda la vida. Como si recuperara algo que perdí o algo que siempre añore. ¿Una familia? ¿Una con Serendine? ¿Es posible?»_

Demasiado tarde notó un puñal atravesar su pecho, su corazón. La infante desapareció y la de orbes rosas le contemplaba con desprecio. El rey cayó de rodillas al tiempo que ponía las manos sobre la herida en un intento vano por detener la hemorragia.

-¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Es que solo jugaste con mis sentimientos?

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES SINBAD?! ¡POR TU CULPA LO PERDÍ TODO! ¡A MI FAMILIA, MI IMPERIO! ¡¿Y AHORA TAMBIÉN PRETENDES SEPARARME DEL HOMBRE QUE AMO?! ¡¿QUÉ TE HIZO ALADDIN-CHAN?!

-¿Cómo?

Le observó incrédulo. Ante él aún tiene la imagen de Serendine pero esas palabras...

-¿Kougyoku?

-¡TE ODIO! ¡TE DETESTO Y VOY A HACERTE PAGAR POR TODAS LAS PERSONAS IMPORTANTES EN MI VIDA! ¡CONOCERÁS EN CARNE PROPIA EL DOLOR VERDADERO!

El aturdido sujeto quedó pasmado, indefenso. No intentó protegerse cuando ella le cortó un brazo con una espada, y el otro, una pierna, nada. Cada vez quedaba menos de él.

-Se...Serendine...

-¡ALGUIEN COMO TU JAMÁS DEBIÓ EXISTIR!

-¡No, tu no! ¡De todas las personas...!

Llegó en un punto en el que ya no pudo hablar, era tan solo una masa irreconocible en el piso. Sin voluntad, sin vida, un alma en pena que no tiene más opción que mirar. La emperatriz Kougyoku le dirigió una tierna sonrisa.

-Estoy satisfecha. Te perdono Sinbad.

-¡Kougyoku-onesan!

-¡Aladdin-chan!

El la tomó por la cintura alzandola del piso, para finalmente unir sus labios en un tierno beso. Luego comenzaron a bailar. El testigo bajó la mirada y a los pies de la pareja, un vestido familiar y hebras rosadas desperdigadas. Se tensó. ¿Es qué acaso no fué el único con semejante final? Corrió para tomar los despojos pero, ¿con qué manos? Sollozó frustrado.

 _«-Serendine...Serendine...»_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Despertó de golpe, bañado en sudor. Sonrió con maldad. Estaba solo puesto que Hakuryuu no se tomó la molestia de esperarle.

-¡JA JA JA JA! ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE CONSIGAS?!

Estaba histérico y más aún cuando encontró lo que solía ser el acta de matrimonio, la reconoció por el sello, fuera de ello estaba irreconocible, y lo peor es que sabe que fué el responsable porque tiene un fósforo en la mano. Y sin más su plan maestro se esfuma. Sin alguien que pueda dar fe de una gran mentira.

-¡HAKURYUU!

Gritó con tal rabia que hirió su garganta hasta hacerla sangrar. Pasó la mano por su cabello de adelante hacia atrás y sus orbes brillaron siniestramente.

« _-Esta claro que no son más los niños que creí. Pero están lejos de mi nivel. Si quieren guerra, es lo que tendrán. Solo es cuestión de que la tonta emperatriz firme por voluntad consiente de lo que hace. Necesito un mejor plan y la ayuda de Jafar. Ustedes se lo buscaron. No me interesa más darle una oportunidad a Aladdin. ¡Lo quiero bien muerto! Y ya sé como.»_

Arba y el hijo de Solomon advirtieron una gran cantidad de rukh oscuro revolverse con furia.

« _-Hiciste enfurecer a un demonio mi pequeño Aladdin. Ja ja ja.»_

 _«-Estoy listo ojisan. No tengo miedo. Siempre protegeré a Kougyoku. No permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima.»_

El monarca sonrió en su habitación como si hubiese escuchado ese pensamiento.

« _-Ella es tu mayor debilidad. Centra tu atención a esa mujer y así no verás el golpe llegar. ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Muchas gracias por la paciencia! :3.**

 **Anónimo.-Ja ja ja ja, que loco, algunas veces me dicen que voy muy rápido (aunque en otros fics) no te preocupes, no soy de las que gusten alargar un problema, bueno a veces depende el desarrollo, bien ni yo me entendí con eso XD. Bueno, creo que cumplo con eso de que Kougyoku no duró más de un capítulo con el engaño. De hecho la cuestión va por otro lado XD. Gracias por comentar y por leer! Cuídate mucho!**

 **Noami Sonomi Kaname.-Ja ja ja ja ay dios! Que risa me dió el inicio de tu rw! Ja ja ja, pues si Aladdin se volvió algo así como malo, aunque aún tardará un poco en salir el del mundo de estudiantes. Pero no te preocupes, nunca le haría tratar mal a Kougyoku, para mi siempre será un caballero, aunque no indica que no se porte mal con ciertos personajes que en mi opinión se lo merecen y que seguro ya adivinan :). Oh sería bueno que Kougyoku lo haga volver en si, pero estoy segura de que si sigo tu sugerencia de que Juju lo golpee te va a dar por devolver el golpe a Judal XD. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar amiga! Cuídate mucho!**

 **Bien, está vez no me tardé tanto y el capítulo fué de un largo decente (trece páginas ) Nos vemos la próxima y gracias por leer! :3 LARGA VIDA CHIQUITO BEBÉ! :3**


	20. Una pieza clave: Balbad

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 20 Una pieza clave: Balbad.**

 **.**

Aladdin continúa sentado afuera de la habitación de la emperatriz. No es necesario que Hakuryuu le informe lo ocurrido, se da una idea. Está seguro de que el documento que casi rompe el corazón de Kougyoku y el suyo no existe más. Pero eso no indica que se hayan terminado los problemas. El rey de Sindria no es del tipo que acepte la derrota. Buscará un método quizá más ruin para tener a la conquistadora en sus manos. Un secuestro nocturno parece una muy buena opción. Por ello no le dejará a su suerte, le protegerá tanto como sea posible. Mira con seriedad su bastón.

« _-Confío en ella, pero Sinbad-ojisan es peligroso. Espero que mis acciones no sean malinterpretadas, podría creer que le considero tonta o algo por el estilo. ¿Me verá como un acosador? Alibaba-kun mencionó que debes ser cauteloso con gente así. Uh, espero que no me haga a un lado. Me gusta ver su linda sonrisa, y el color que adquiere su cabello con el sol. Me recuerda al fuego, uno que quema mi corazón.»_

Se sonrojó y comenzó a recordar todos los momentos que ha pasado en compañía de Kougyoku. No son tantos como le gustaría pero siempre puede crear más. Pasado un rato juega nervioso con sus manos. Ella le mencionó en un par de ocasiones, con tal fuerza que las palabras llegaron a sus oídos.

 _«-Ojalá tenga un sueño lindo. Me gustaría tener uno pero no puedo bajar la guardia. Estoy seguro de que ojisan solo espera una abertura, un error, cualquiera. Y no seré quien le dé la oportunidad. Las cosas nunca son fáciles. Si en verdad te interesa onesan, lucha de frente. ¿Qué te ha pasado ojisan? No te pareces en nada a las aventuras que Alibaba-kun me contaba de ti. Podrás ser un gran líder, pero como ser humano me decepcionas.»_

Tuvo muchos pensamientos durante ese tiempo. Algunos agradables como a las personas que ha conocido en este mundo como la tribu Kouga, su querida "abuelita", Touya, Dolge, incluso la histérica de Leyla y la amigable Sasah, indudablemente Morgiana y Alibaba, aunque de todos ellos son las imágenes de Kougyoku las que le distraen una y otra vez haciéndole sonrojar. Pero también vienen a su mente las personas con dudosas intenciones, Ryosai, Jamil, Ren Gyokuen, Judal.

« _-Mmm, Judal-kun, ¿dónde estás? Fui tan débil que me vi orillado a detenerte con un método muy cruel. Viéndolo de esa manera no soy distinto a Sinbad-ojisan. Pero él se metió con lo que más me importa en la vida.»_

Enterró el rostro en las rodillas confundido, temeroso y molesto. Todo un cóctel de sentimientos que se remueven con violencia en su pecho y eso incluye el amor.

...

La emperatriz pasó una magnífica noche. Está metida en un grave problema y parece no importarle. Aunque en realidad su tranquilidad se la debe al alegre muchacho de cálida sonrisa. Se arregla apropiadamente y abre la puerta.

-Buenos días Kougyoku-onesan.

Le saluda el magi de pie a su lado.

-¡WAAAAAHHH!-ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preocupado.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Me espanté!

-Lo lamento. No fué intencional.

-¿No te parece que es temprano para merodear por mi alcoba?

-Ah b-bueno yo...-desvió la mirada avergonzado.

-¿Podrá ser que volviste a pasar la noche aquí?

-¡No te enojes! ¡Puedo explicar!

-No es necesario.

-¿Eh?

La chica pasó ante él en dirección a la cocina. Aladdin bien podía jurar que su corazón se rompia en miles de fragmentos. Las relaciones son demasiado complejas para alguien que estuvo encerrado por años. Sus acciones están destinadas a hacerla feliz, protegerla, llenarla de seguridad y lo único que consigue es enfurecerla e incomodarla. Baja la mirada consternado cuando ella gira el rostro hacia él.

-¿Por qué te quedas parado Aladdin-chan?

-Te doy privacidad y espacio, justo como debí desde un principio.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno, no parece agradarte mi presencia. Es natural considerando que soy tu tutor y consejero y aún pretendo entrar más en tu vida convirtiéndome en tu pareja. Soy tan egoísta.

-Puedes llegar mucho más lejos-ruborizada.

-¿Eso significa qué...?

-Conoces la condición.

-Uh-decepcionado.

-Pero no indica que no pueda darme pequeños lujos. Siempre eres el que me procura. Es mi turno. Haré el desayuno.

-El...-sus latidos casi podían escucharse-¿Sabes cocinar?

-¡Que grosero! Ah...

 _«-¡Que tonta! ¡Que voy a tener conocimientos si nunca salí de mi cuarto! Y cuando lo hice Judal-chan me llevó a conquistar Vinea.»_

-Ah~ soy una chica tan poco femenina...¿quién podría interesarse en alguien como yo?

Aladdin se acercó con expresión sería, casi molesta y se detuvo a centímetros de la otra.

-No tengo idea de que piensen los demás. Pero no es un secreto que te he rogado porque me aceptes. No es un juego ni palabras dichas al aire. Para mi no existe chica más delicada que tu. Tu cabello es hermoso y huele muy bien...mmm podría pasar las horas describiendo cada una de tus cualidades pero prefiero probar algo delicioso-la tomó de las manos y les besó galante-preparado por ti.

-S-si te soy honesta. Nunca me he metido a la cocina.

-Entonces probemos algo juntos.

-Podría envenenarte.

-Morir a tu lado es tentador.

-Tonto-se ruborizó.

Fueron al sitio y buscaron algunas cosas, lo primero que se les cruzó para no estorbar a las doncellas. Lavaron los ingredientes que lo requieren y se colocaron en una mesa apartados del resto.

-¿Qué cogiste Kougyoku-onesan?

-Zanahorias, piña, vainilla, nuez, pasas, leche condensada, mayonesa y coco rayado. ¿Y tú?

-Manzanas-sonrió radiante.

-¿Que solo eso comes?

-Je je je.

-¿Que hacemos?

-¡Vamos a mezclarlo todo!

-¡¿Eh?!

Aún cuando ella no estaba ni un poco convencida, accedió. Al final tenían una mezcla multicolor curiosamente apetecible.

-¿Y ahora?-la emperatriz.

-Las damas primero.

-¡Cobarde! ¡Me quieres matar!

-Nop. Estoy seguro de que tiene un gran sabor.

-¿Es algo que puedes notar con tu habilidad de magi?

-Je le je. Es porque lo hice con mucho amor.

-Oh, siendo así...¡los dos al mismo tiempo!

-¡Buena idea!

Pincharon la fruta y los ojos de ambos brillaron con emoción.

-¡Delicioso!-al unísono.

Poco después se acabaron el platillo, él en mayor proporción.

-Muchas gracias Kougyoku-onesan.

-Ahora...¡A trabajar!

-¡Si señora!

-Aladdin-chan-palideció de pronto.

-¿Si?

-¿Haces todo esto para que olvide que estoy casada con Sinbad?

-Ah...

-¿Qué?

El peli azulino retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Olvidé mencionar algo.

-¿Y es?

-Parece que gracias a Hakuryuu-onisan se disolvió el acuerdo. Esto si es algo que me dijo el rukh, supongo que el no lo consideró importante.

-Aladdin-chan-con perturbador tono grave.

-Dime-tragó duro mientras ella colocaba la mano en su orquilla-¡A mi defensa estaba deprimido!-soltó sin pensar-Ah no, yo...

-Es mi culpa, ¿cierto? Siempre lo es. Aún cuando no es mi intención no dejo de herirte. Una y otra vez. Quizá Hakuei sea una mejor opción. Es mayor que yo y por lo mismo confiable.

-¿Lo dices...enserio?

-¡No, soy una estúpida porque aún si lo sé no soy capaz de dejarte marchar! Y tampoco logro estabilizar el imperio. ¿Cuándo podré hacer de mi sueño una realidad?

-¿Sueño?-intrigado.

-¡No molestes!

La emperatriz le evadió rápidamente y escapó. Parece adquirir habilidad para ello. Aladdin va detrás de ella con una sonrisa.

 _«-Últimamente creo que nos la pasamos jugando. Todos los días son muy divertidos a su lado. Bueno, al menos cuando no pienso en que pueda rechazarme. La idea de un futuro sin ella me aterra, pero tengo fe en el destino. ¿Estas mirando rey Solomon? ¿Lo hago bien? ¿O soy tan torpe como tu con mamá?»_

-Je je le je.

« _-¿De qué se rie? Al menos tiene una voz muy bonita.»_

El magi vió con regocijo el rukh morado que rodea a la príncesa, notado que habían muchos más a su lado.

...

Jafar se la pasó revisando varios documentos desde las cuatro de la mañana. Siempre ha sido de madrugar o simplemente no dormir. Hábitos que no le dejan. Suspira pesadamente mientras deja un pergamino a su lado para coger otro.

-Ah, necesito que Sin lo lea. ¿Ya se habrá levantado?

« _-Falta que se haya escapado sin que me diera cuenta.»_

Sin tiempo para dudas salió de su habitación para asegurarse de que el irresponsable y libertino rey no hizo de las suyas. Una vez frente a la puerta tocó.

-Adelante.

-Buenos días Sin...

Interrumpió su comentario cuando sus ojos se posaron en su amigo. Sentado en la ventana con un aura depresiva. Luce tan derrotado, como si lo hubiese perdido todo, incluso tiene unas marcadas ojeras y el cabello desordenado, seguramente le removió bruscamente.

-Desastrozo-dijo con seriedad.

-Lamento que me encontraras así, pero no estoy de humor.

Jafar cerró tras de si y se acercó con una actitud mucho más cordial.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-He sido un idiota.

-Lo sé. Pero, ¿a qué te refieres?

-Utilicé a la príncesa. No, emperatriz Kougyoku en el pasado.

-Nunca estuve en acuerdo.

-No es el punto. Anoche me di cuenta de algo.

-¿Y es?

-Ah~.

-¿Sin?

-El destino se volteó en mi contra. No tengo idea de como ocurrió pero me enamoré de ella.

-¡Es magnífico! Me preocupaba el que pudieras quedarte solo el resto de la vida. Eres el rey, es conveniente que tengas familia y descendientes que puedan heredar tu legado. Y más importante aún...eres el compañero que me salvó en inumerables ocasiones. Un futuro solitario no es algo que te desee. Kougyoku es una buena chica. Más de lo que mereces, pero ya que.

-Es cierto. Con mis acciones solo me gané su odio. No la culpo si es incapaz de perdonarme.

-Tampoco seas extremista. Si te interesa, gánate de nuevo su confianza. Quizá no te acepte en un inicio, incluso podría golpearte, y bien que te lo ganaste. Pero el sentimiento es mutuo, no hay razón para negarse la oportunidad de ser feliz.

-Que ingenuo eres. Te hace falta mucha experiencia con el sexo femenino.

-Si es como el que tienes prefiero no tener.

-Je je je-desanimado.

-Comienzas a asustarme, ella te quiere, ¿o no?

-Con todo lo que hice, lo dudo. Además sospecho que alguien más ocupó su corazón.

-Es imposible que exista un ser que te llegue siquiera a los talones-intentó animarle.

-No puedo competir contra un magi.

-¡¿Judal?!-negó.

-Aladdin.

El oji esmeralda arqueó una ceja.

-Creí que no se llevaban del todo.

-Parece que han estrechado relaciones lo suficiente como para hacerme a un lado.

-¿Piensas resignarte? No es algo que harías.

-Intento ser un mejor hombre. Alguien en quien ella pueda creer ciegamente. Ah, si no me hubiese dejado cegar por la ambición. Perdí lo que más me importa no una sino dos veces-bajó la mirada.

Instante que el otro aprovechó para sujetarle de los hombros con brusquedad.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa con tu actitud?!-furioso.

-¿Eh?-fingió sorprenderse.

-Siempre has sido del tipo codicioso. Si quieres algo luchas por ello. ¿Cuándo te detuvo una negativa?

-Obligarla no es...

-¡Conquistale! Ten detalles, sé un caballero. Y no uno que diga frases de burdel, uno de verdad. Ayudala, brinda consejo cuando lo necesite.

« _-Llegaste al punto que quería tocar.»_

-¡Eso es!

-¿Qué de todo lo que dije?

-El sistema del imperio Kou debe tener algún fallo. No es por demeritar a la emperatriz, pero Ren Kouen siempre fué brillante, un duro oponente a vencer. Kougyoku es buena pero la falta de experiencia siempre le pone a uno en aprietos.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, nuestro inicio fué un rotundo fracaso.

-¡Exacto! Sería terrible que ella tuviese que pasar por algo similar.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Encontrar algún error en su organización, uno complicado de hallar.

-Uno que te otorgue su confianza de ser eliminado.

« _-No, su debilidad.»_

-¡Si! ¡Por eso somos amigos! ¡Siempre me entiendes!

-Y al final, ¿no sería aprovecharte de su vulnerabilidad?

-Mmm...

-Bueno, tampoco es que esperara que cambiaras de un día para el otro. Al menos esta vez estas de su lado. Por algo se empieza. Veré los documentos que me facilitaron para el intercambio comercial. Estoy seguro de que habrá algo. Aunque he de admitir que están tan bien redactados que no lo creo-el otro mostró abiertamente su decepción y esperanza en él-Lo hallaré, ¿quieres dejar de mirarme así?

-Gracias-sonrió.

-Dalas cuando tenga resultados.

-Cuando te pones tan serio me recuerdas a la época en que nos conocimos.

-Je, conque abriendo viejas heridas, ¿Eh? En ese caso una advertencia. Si no te arreglas apropiadamente en cinco minutos, da por hecho que voy a asesinarte.

-¿Tan mal me veo?

-Un completo desastre. No le des pretextos para escapar. Eres el casanova de los siete mares, ¿o no?

-Tienes razón.

-Estaré ocupado, así que hazme un favor.

-El que sea.

-¡No molestes!-y se fué.

 _«-Jafar, Jafar, Jafar. Mi amigo más fiel. En quien puedo confiar para cumplir mis objetivos.»_

...

Por un corredor.

-¡Lo siento príncesa! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

-¡Está bien Ka Koubun! De cualquier manera no existe más el acta de matrimonio.

-¿Eh? ¿P-por qué?

-No lo sé con exactitud.

 _«-¡No! ¡Pensé que era mi oportunidad para ser quien educara al primer príncipe de Sindria. Bueno, no era ese mi plan pero si ya metí la pata no perdía nada fantaseando.»_

-¿Y no está triste?

-¿Ah?

-Es decir, cuando estuvimos en Balbad, usted mostró gran interés en ese hombre y...

-Viste lo que me hizo durante la guerra en el imperio, ¿o no?

-S-si.

-Oh Ka Koubun. Eres una maravillosa persona por lo que estoy segura de que cosas como el rencor no pasan por tu cabeza. Pero soy incapaz de perdonar a ese sujeto, y por lo mismo amar.

-¿E-eso quiere decir que cerrará su corazón a cualquier otro pretendiente?

-¿P-por qué la pregunta?-se sonrojó-es complicado.

-¡Ahí estas Kougyoku-onesan!-detrás.

-¡Déjame respirar Aladdin-chan!

Pronto los jóvenes se perdieron a la distancia dejando a su familiar perplejo.

« _-Aún si la príncesa le pidió espacio, sonrió. Ni a Sinbad le dedicó una expresión de ese calibre. ¿Será que en verdad esté enamorada del magi? No me parecían mala pareja pero imaginaba que era algo pasajero. Amistad, ahora no me lo parece tanto. Momento. Si ellos tienen descendencia, él se verá obligado a casarse y así su hijo será el primer príncipe imperial. ¡Si! ¡Es una estupenda idea! Entre más rápido ponga en marcha mis planes, más pronto tendré una posición envidiable en el palacio.»_

-Je je je-con su característica risa perversa pero tonta.

...

Kougyoku y Aladdin hacian su trabajo como de costumbre una vez la chica se cansó de dar vueltas sin sentido.

-Te digo que no hay problema alguno Aladdin-chan. ¿Acaso no confias en mi?-firmaba algunos contratos molesta-Ah, este tiene un error-lo corrigió.

-Claro que lo hago, en quien no tengo fe es en...

-Sinbad.

-Mi autocontrol.

-¿Eh?

-¿Sabes? Nunca tuve el mejor carácter del mundo.

-Pero no pareces del tipo violento.

-Je je je, la gente como yo pierde la cabeza también. Todos los seres humanos vivimos con la posibilidad. Es solo que desde que convivi con otras personas, encontré muchas más razones que me hicieran feliz a que provocaran lo contrario. Pero Sinbad-ojisan te hizo llorar.

-Ahora estoy bien.

-Jamás podré olvidar el dolor en tu rostro.

-No quiero que hagas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir.

-Yo tampoco. Por eso prevengo. Mi posición como magi y guardián de la sabiduría de Solomon me da muchas restricciones. No tengo idea de las cosas que puedan pasar si me doy esos lujos.

-P-pero...

-Aunque tampoco creo estar tan loco como Judal-kun ja ja ja.

-¡No te rías! ¡Me asusté!-llamaron a la puerta-Adelante.

Se adentró el cuarto príncipe que cerró tras de si.

-Hakuryuu-chan...

-Me da gusto ver que están más relajados. Lamento llegar tan tarde para contarles lo ocurrido pero desperté hasta hace unos minutos.

-Entiendo onisan. La energía que utilizaste no debió ser poca. Sinbad-ojisan es increíble después de todo.

-Vaya sujeto, aún cuando le capturé dentro de una ilusión se resistió lo más que pudo. No tengo idea de si es conciente de ello o fué fruto de su intuición. Pero me hizo gastar gran cantidad de magoi. Afortunadamente el descanso me sentó bien. Solo quería confirmarles lo que seguramente sospechan. El acta no existe, la quemó el mismo.

-Fué algo similar a la técnica que empleaste con Alibaba-kun y conmigo.

El mayor sonrió enigmático.

-Prácticamente infalible. Solo una persona escapó de ella.

-¿Aladdin-chan?

-Así es.

-Bueno, es natural. Siendo magi tiene mucho rukh a su disposición.

-En realidad fué a base de pura voluntad.

Kougyoku se sonrojó. Ese muchachito que luego le muestra una torpe sonrisa es en realidad un gran hombre. Y bueno, ese cuerpo no deja lugar a dudas. Con el ropaje que emplea en la actualidad ha podido ver, eso si, sin querer, su bien formado abdomen cuando se agacha demasiado. Y, ¿cómo ignorar esas piernas torneadas y bellas que dan ganas de...?

-¿Kougyoku-dono?

-¡Ah si! ¡Muchas gracias!

-¿Por el trabajo extra?-frunció el ceño.

-¿El qué?

-Ja ja ja onesan, no estaba prestando atención desde hace como tres minutos-el magi.

-¿Ah no? No es prudente que te distraigas ahora. Sinbad-dono...

-¡Lo sé!-chilló-Y tu no seas informativo-al peli azulino-Además, ¿por qué no me avisaste?

-Porque te vez muy linda cuando se te pierde la mirada.

-¡ALADDIN-CHAN!

-También cuando te enojas-sonrió.

-Ah~, no tiene caso discutir contigo.

 _«-Con tan buen carácter y aún así dice que es de cuidado. No lo creo. Es demasiado severo consigo mismo. Sería bueno que se relajara un poco.»_

-Los dejo solos, parece que estoy de más y también tengo cosas que hacer-el amo de Belial.

« _-¡No me abandones con esta gran tentación Hakuryuu-chan!»_

-Je je je, nos dejó. Parece que tiene prisa. Es probable que tenga hambre.

-¿Lo crees?-llorando.

-Si. Cuando el magoi disminuye dramáticamente tienes que reponerlo de alguna manera. Dudo que el dormir unas cuantas horas lo hiciera por completo. Pero no te preocupes, su vida no corre peligro.

-Menos mal. No sé como le vería a la cara si tuviese secuelas luego de ayudarnos-el otro le sonrió-¿qué?

-Nada en particular.

Decidió guardar sus comentarios para si mismo. Ya tendrá la oportunidad para expresar lo mucho que la ama y cual encantadora y dulce le parece cada expresión suya. Tampoco es que goce poniendola en aprietos a cada rato.

...

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad. Ni Sinbad se atrevió a mostrar la cara, lo que fué interpretado por algunos como frustración por el fallo en su plan. Aunque ya pone otro en marcha. Y así llegaron a la cena. Donde Ka Koubun estaba extrañamente servicial con Aladdin.

-Que amable-sonrió el hijo de Solomon-gracias.

« _-Tchi. Es como la onceava copa de vino que le sirvo y no está ni un poco ebrio. Es igual de difícil que el rey de Sindria. ¿Qué hago? Es parte importante de mi plan. La príncesa no tomará nada porque conoce su límite, es igual al príncipe Hakuryuu.»_

Tomó asiento resignado y continuó picando sin interés la fruta en su plato, la que por cierto parece coladera.

-Estuvo delicioso-la emperatriz-gracias a todos por su arduo trabajo-a los súbditos.

-Bien dicho príncesa-alguien situado en el umbral de la puerta.

« _-¡Sinbad!»_

-¿Qué le parece un brindis de agradecimiento?-sonrió divertido.

-P-pero yo no...

-¿No son merecedores de un gesto similar de su parte?

 _«-Maldición. Si bebo caeré en su trampa, si no lo hago, le estoy faltando el respeto a nuestros subordinados, además de que se pondrá en evidencia una de mis debilidades.»_

-Ja ja ja ja-el peli azulino-Hoy por la mañana Kougyoku tomó unas aspirinas para la jaqueca, por lo que tiene estrictamente prohibido ingerir bebidas alcohólicas. Pero si me lo permites, me gustaría mucho ofrecerme en su lugar. Después de todo soy su consejero, es parte de mi trabajo.

 _«-Que astuto. Es evidente que es una gran mentira. La vida nunca es tan conveniente.»_

 _«-¡Aladdin-chan tiene razón! ¡Lo olvidé por completo! Después de tanto llorar me dolía horrible la cabeza.»_

 _«-Que decepción Aladdin. Te dignas de ser mejor persona que yo y somos similares. Bien, juguemos en el mismo terreno. Pronto te darás cuenta del gran e invencible rival que soy.»_

-No tengo problema con ello.

Algunos súbditos sirvieron una copa de vino a cada uno, el oji zafiro la alzó.

-¡Por todos los habitantes del imperio Kou que construyen un gran futuro con su esfuerzo! ¡Salud!

Lo bebieron. Para Aladdin fué como pasar jugo de manzana, para Sinbad ácido que quemó sus tripas.

 _«-¡Pero...! ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Está increíblemente fuerte!»_

-Cof cof-aclaró su garganta con elegancia-Delicioso, ¿de qué tipo es?

-Ah-una doncella-es una cosecha especial de uva que solamente se cultiva en una pequeña granja de Balbad, era la preferida del ex príncipe Ren Kouen-con nostalgia mal disimulada.

 _«-Parece que aún hay adeptos de ese hombre. Y que horrible paladar.»_

-Je je je-el magi amistoso-¿verdad que tiene un exquisito sabor? Es intenso pero suave y dulce, es complicado de explicar. Kouen-ojisan tiene un excelente gusto.

 _«-Hipócrita. Tengo años tomando miles de vinos y nunca probé algo tan horrible. Estoy seguro de que si a mi me quema, seguro a ti te mata. ¿Tanto ansias obtener puntos con Kougyoku?»_

-¿Me pueden servir otra?-el mago.

-¡Por supuesto!-la chica.

-¿Eh?-el rey de los siete mares con cara de tarado.

-Te vas a embriagar Aladdin-chan.

-Nunca me ha pasado.

-Pues si parece no tener efecto en ti pero...¿nunca?

-Sip.

 _«-Es lo bueno. Cuando íbamos a los burdeles era yo quien guiaba a Alibaba-kun. No quiero ni imaginarme que hubiera sido de nosotros de lo contrario.»_

El monarca sintió herido su amor propio por lo que pidió también un poco más. Se sorprendió al ser testigo de que sin importar cuanto bebiera el chico aún le llevaba la delantera, hasta que no pudo más. Aún así pudo disimular perfectamente.

-Me siento un poco cansado. Si me disculpan me retiro a mi habitación.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-el magi.

-No, gracias-se fué.

-Mmm-el de ojos zafiro.

-¿Qué sucede?-la emperatriz.

-No me pareció que estuviese bien. ¿Le haría daño?

-Lo dudo. Es famoso por sus excesos.

-Pero Hakuryuu-onisan se desmayó con media copa la otra vez.

-¿Eh?

-Es un poco fuerte pero está rico. ¿Nunca lo probaste?-negó violentamente.

-Kouen-niisama tiene gustos algo exóticos ja ja ja-nerviosa.

 _«-Sospechaba que era más potente que el tradicional. Sería peligrosa con eso en mi sistema, a diferencia de Hakuryuu-chan me pongo algo violenta.»_

La ansiedad no desapareció ni un segundo del rostro masculino.

-Es un horrible sujeto y aún así te preocupas.

-Lo lamento.

-No pienso que sea un defecto. Para mi es más una cualidad-el otro se ruborizó-Ahora, si me disculpas. Iré a dormir.

-Dulces sueños.

« _-Si son contigo siempre.»_

-Gracias.

...

Luego de tomar un baño y ponerse su camisón, Kougyoku cepilló su cabello dejando la orquilla a un lado, en el tocador. Una ráfaga de viento le dió escalofríos y se levantó para cerrar la ventana. Giró sobre su eje para quedar petrificada poco después. Sinbad, estaba al otro lado de la habitación, se adentró con increíble sigilo.

-Es una completa falta de respeto-emitió ella con tono autoritario.

Pero no recibió respuesta, los orbes dorados recorrieron con cinismo su cuerpo, deteniéndose en los pechos un tanto expuestos por culpa del escote. La conquistadora los cubrió rápidamente y le miró con hostilidad.

-Largate. No eres bienvenido. Y encima se nota que estas borracho.

-¿Con cuánta facilidad cambias tus sentimientos? No dejabas de acosarme. Nunca te importó si ello me resultaba incómodo.

-P-pero yo no...

-¿Nunca te pusiste a pensar que estaba mejor soltero? ¿Que respeto el amor que le tuve a alguien?

-¿Eh?

-Pero no. Llegas con tus confesiones de adolescente a imponer tu voluntad. ¿Y ahora? Cuando te doy la oportunidad, simplemente me das la vuelta. ¿Por Aladdin? ¿Ahora le amas a él? ¿Quién sigue? ¿Judal, Alibaba? Aunque ya no están, ¿Hakuryuu? Mujerzuela. Si no te respetas a ti misma, entonces tomaré lo que...

Una potente bofetada quedó grabada con nitidez en la mejilla del insolente. Kougyoku tiembla violentamente mientras le mira con rabia.

-Admito que fui una niña tonta que fué deslumbrada por un imbécil como tu. Lo notaste y solo te aprovechaste. Me utilizaste, me hiciste sentir como una herramienta. ¿Amor? No, madure y ahora entiendo lo que esa palabra significa en realidad y no se aplica a ti. Mi primer y único amor es Aladdin-chan.

-¡Mientes!

-Piensa lo que quieras. No gano nada con eso pero hallá tú.

-¿Tanto te importa?

-Aún si intentara esconderlo, lo sabes, ¿o no?

-Entonces haré que nunca se fije en alguien como tu.

-¿Eh?

Sinbad se acercó a ella con un semblante perturbador. La emperatriz retrocedió algunos pasos y tragó duro cuando sus ojos se posaron en el contenedor lejos de su alcance.

« _-No puede ser.»_

Pelear contra el rey es una opción, por desgracia es bastante corpulento, resultaría herida de una u otra manera. Saltar por la ventana...de caer mal sería fatal.

Pero su orgullo le llevó a tomar la decisión de encararle. El mayor le cogió de la muñeca y tiró sobre el lecho. Pero ella aprovechó el instante en que se aproximaba para propinarle la más potente patada en el pecho. Normalmente sería inútil, pero con la cantidad de alcohol en su sistema surtió efecto y le sacó de balance. Ella saltó hacia atrás y corrió al tocador por su contenedor de rey, pero antes de tomarlo, el rey la arrojó violentamente al piso.

-¡Aaaaah!

-No más juegos tonta príncesa. Serás mía, te guste o no.

-¡ALADDIN-CHAN!-llorando.

-No vendrá.

Sinbad se colocó encima de ella y extendió la mano en dirección a su pecho. Estaba tan aterrada que ni siquiera cerró los ojos. De esa manera fué testigo de como este no llegaba a su objetivo y era lanzado hacia atrás, contra la pared.

-¡Uang!-se quejó.

Aladdin se acercó al hombre dando la espalda a la conquistadora, de pie.

-¡¿Qué...?!-el rey.

-Hay cosas que no pueden pasarse por alto ojisan-con tono neutral-me dije decenas de veces que nunca metería mi nariz en asuntos como este. Pero lo que tenías planeado hacer...

-¿Lees la mente? ¿Ves el futuro?

-Si fuera el caso. Ni hubieses puesto un dedo sobre Kougyoku. Lo admito fué mi error.

-No es para tanto.

-Necesitas cambiar tu actitud o un día serás consumido por la oscuridad.

-¿Solo eso? ¿Me dejaras ir sin más?

-No, estoy furioso.

-No lo parece.

-Quizá.

-Si me asesinas caerás en la depravacion. Eres un mago de la creación en tu naturaleza no está el destituir. ¿No eres testigo de lo ocurrido con Judal?

-No quiero que pongas un pie en Kou nuevamente.

-De acuerdo-sonrió con burla-me iré por la mañana.

-No has entendido...no quiero que ella te vea nunca-empleó el círculo de transporte mágico-Te advierto que pondré una barrera exclusiva para tu magoi. Si intentas pasar...no está en mis manos lo que ocurra contigo-le envió a Sindria.

Kougyoku miraba aterrada desde el suelo. ¿Quién es ese chico tan genial que de cierta manera inspira miedo?

-¿Aladdin-chan?

El aludido continuó en la misma posición. Ella se puso en pie y con cautela se colocó al frente para ver su rostro. Estaba completamente colorado por la indignación y tristeza contenida. Las gotas saladas amenazan incluso con escapar.

-Lo siento tanto-con voz quebrada-si ojisan no hubiese bebido tanto no te habría faltado al respeto. Es mi culpa-la mano que sostiene su mediador tiembla y sangra por que el magi clava con ello las uñas en su piel.

-Ese sujeto lo habría hecho tarde o temprano. Solo buscó una oportunidad y estúpidamente se la di. Al menos aprendí una valiosa lección hoy. Nunca dejar mi contenedor.

La emperatriz retiró el bastón al chico y le tomó de la muñeca.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A curar esa fea herida tonto.

-Ah...

-Gracias por salvarme, valiente caballero-emitió en un susurro.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Que nunca vi a alguien tan histérico y torpe a la vez. ¡Que feo carácter!

-Ungh-sonrió-bueno, en ese caso nos parecemos mucho.

-¡Insolente!

Aladdin jaló a la chica en su dirección y la cogió de la cintura.

-¿P-pero qué haces?

Para besar suavemente su frente y mejillas.

-Para mi, siempre serás lo que eres.

-Que frase tan extraña, no entiendo su significado.

El menor atrapó un mechón y suspiró sobre el.

-La príncesa más pura e ingenua de la creación. Hombres como Sinbad no comprenden tu esplendor.

-A...a...¡Aladdin-chan!-se lanzó a sus brazos y escondió el rostro en el pecho ajeno-¿Soy una mala mujer? ¿Sucia y fácil?

-Je je je je.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Ojalá.

-¡¿Cómo?!-indignada.

-Porque de esa manera ya serías mi novia.

-¡Oh!

-Solo me queda esperar a que aceptes mis sentimientos.

-Lo nuestro no puede ser aún. No quiero meterte en apuros.

-Lo sé.

« _-Pero te amo.»_

-También te amo Kougyoku-onesan.

No se separaron un solo milímetro un buen rato. Hasta que ella, agotada volvió al lecho.

-Que descanses-él sentado a su lado.

-No te vayas...

-¿Eh?

-Duerme conmigo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No estoy listo!-sonrojado.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Dormir, solo eso!

-Ah~.

El peli azulino se metió al lecho dándole la espalda.

-Abrázame-ella.

Así lo hizo.

-E-espera, tu mano. No la curé.

-Esta bien. Por nada del mundo me movería en este momento.

La acercó aún más a su cuerpo. Ella puede sentir la cálida respiración sobre su nuca.

 _«-Se quedó dormido. ¿Cuánto has tenido que trabajar por mi culpa? Si, estoy segura. Eres el único en mi corazón Aladdin. Ungh, tendré que pedirle a Jafar-san que se vaya. Bueno, mañana será otro día.»_

...

En Sindria.

El rey mira el cielo con furia.

 _«-Ni tuviste la delicadeza de enviarme al palacio. Supongo que sin Yamuraiha creando una barrera mi pueblo es vulnerable para la habilidad de un magi. Eché todo a perder. El esfuerzo de Jafar será inútil. No puedo creer que un poco de alcohol me haya puesto tan mal. ¿Será que el destino está de su lado? Ja ja ja, supongo, desde Balbad...»_

Se sentó de golpe.

-Balbad...¡eso es! ¡Mi golpe de gracia!

« _-Aladdin no puede asesinar a la gente. Tampoco causará estragos al país que perteneció a su mejor amigo y candidato a rey. Y lo mejor de todo, ellos poseen un vínculo con el imperio Kou. El lugar perfecto para darle fin. ¡Iniciaré un golpe de estado!»_

Se levantó y fué corriendo al palacio. Tiene muchas cosas que hacer. Ya habrá tiempo para dormir después.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **.-Wow que genial apodo! :3. Ja ja ja, si y se tardará un rato más. Lo tengo planeado para un momento muy especial (según yop XD). Pero al final del capítulo daré un anuncio que quizá te anime un poquito :). Oh si, Sin sin duda es un bastardo. Ya mero llegamos al punto que los envió a todos a otra realidad :) y seguramente sospechan del culpable. Habrá que lincharlo antes, ok no. Gracias por comentar y cuídate mucho :3.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y su infinita paciencia! Bueno, para este fic quiero esperar un poco con el lemon, pero eso no indica que no podamos leer un AlaKou lemon, si os interesa, subí un one shot que se llama "Soy muy feliz" aunque es categoría M. No está muy acá porque todavía me da pena el lemon no yaoi, pero la práctica hace al maestro que no? Espero algún día me salga uno como mis yaois de categoría M, je je. Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	21. Un arma de doble filo

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 21 Un arma de doble filo.**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente en el Imperio Kou.

La emperatriz despierta luego de una noche de estupendo descanso, tanto así que ni siquiera una explosión en el palacio la hubiese hecho reaccionar. Sonríe al ver que el magi se encuentra en la misma condición pero aún dormido. En algún momento debieron girarse porque ahora le tiene de frente y puede admirar, no sin cierto rubor la suave y tersa piel que el ropaje del chico deja al descubierto. Se aproxima para colocarse sobre su pecho e inspira ese inocente y agradable aroma a manzana.

 _«-En verdad las ama. Es mucho de lo que come.»_ -frunce el ceño como lo haría su querido hermano Kouen-« _-Que desastre de dieta. Debería ingerir más carne, verduras, cereales. Mmm pero es por ello que tiene un olor tan rico. Mejor no. Ah, ¿no estaré siendo irresponsable? ¿Le hará daño? Mmm lo dudo, lleva años así, si fuese el caso ya estaría pagando las consecuencias. ¿Habrá alguna razón importante por la que le gusten? Bueno, ayer si que le vi degustar otra cosa. Que bárbaro, tiene un aguante brutal para el alcohol. No tengo idea de si es una cualidad o un terrible defecto. ¡Es un borracho! Ahora que caigo en cuenta, ¿no se supone que la gente transpira el vino? Pero no huele a otra cosa que no sea manzana. ¿Qué le hace entonces? Ungh, creo que es mejor no saber ciertas cosas.»_

-Mmm je je je.

El chico comenzó a reír suavemente aún en dominio de Morfeo, y sus mejillas se colorearon de un tierno escarlata. Kougyoku paseó las yemas de sus dedos por el rostro ajeno, delineando todo cuanto le fué posible para detenerse en los labios y reafirmarlos una y otra vez. Tan suaves, rosados y apetecibles que la obligan a pasar saliva escandalosamente.

« _-Oh Aladdin-chan, eres tan hermoso que eres todo un pecado, un crimen, una tentación.»_

Volvió a colocar su rostro en el pecho ajeno y cerró los ojos estrujando la ropa de este entre sus manos.

 _«-Tengo tantas ganas de decir que te amo. Gritarle al mundo lo especial que eres para mi. Lo agradecida que estoy por todo lo que has hecho. Cada día desprecio más a Sinbad. Es por culpa de todas las tonterías que hace que no logro estabilizar al imperio. No quiero que te veas envuelto en algo asíAladdin-chan. Sé que de una u otra manera lo harás porque es tu manera de ser. Pero mientras el mundo no te tome como mi pareja, no correrás el mismo riesgo que yo. Odiaría que te afectara una tragedia como la de Musta'sim, donde la familia real y muchos de sus aliados fueron asesinados. Eres un magi, la gente no podría atentar contra ti, ¿verdad? Sin importar lo que ocurra conmigo tienes que vivir. No soporto siquiera la idea de ver tu cabeza rodando por el suelo al ser cortada con una espada. Tan linda sonrisa que tienes. No, mil veces prefiero quedarme sola a orillarte a eso...entonces, ¿por qué no te prohibo vivir aquí? ¿Por qué tengo tan poca voluntad cuando se trata de ti?»_

-Mmm, buenos días Kougyoku-onesan-sonrió.

-B-buenos días Aladdin-chan.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes. Por lo que Sinbad-ojisan intentó hacerte ayer.

-Ese sujeto solo me provoca repulsion, pero no pensé en él durante toda la noche. Tengo cosas mucho más importantes de las cuales hacerme cargo.

-¿Como cuáles? Podría ayudarte si me lo permites.

-Ya lo haces. Ah~ es hora de ir a trabajar. Además tengo que pedirle a Jafar-san que se vaya. Entiendo que las acciones de Sinbad no necesariamente involucran a Sindria pero de permitir que se quedé ese sujeto aprovechará de una u otra manera.

-¿Quieres que lo haga? Supongo que te es incómodo.

-Ni como negarlo. Pero son obligaciones que me corresponden como la emperatriz.

-También eres hermosa con ese gesto lleno de determinación.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que lo nuestro no puede ser si...?!

Aladdin colocó su índice sobre los labios de la chica para que no dijese más.

-Continuo esperando pero no puedo evitar decirte la verdad. Me gustas mucho onesan, mucho.

-Ah si-le restó importancia y luego le contempló sonrojada-¿Q-qué tanto?

-¡Más que todo el rukh en el universo!-alzó las manos emocionado.

-Je je je, a veces olvido que eres un niño, pero también todo un hombre. Me lo hiciste saber ayer.

-Y tu eres muy poco femenina. Se podría decir que muchas veces eres más hombre que yo.

-¡Que patán!-furiosa.

-Je je, no lo digo en ese sentido. Conozco chicas muy fuertes como Mor-san y como tu, no me parece que sea algo malo. Aunque a veces me asustaban Myers-sensei y Yam-san ja ja ja creo que me desvié del tema. No soy bueno explicando situaciones de este estilo, sobre todo cuando se trata de ti. Es como. Si tuviese poca voluntad, ¿tiene sentido?

-Me ocurre algo similar-admitió.

-¿Mis sentimientos han llegado a ti?

-¡ALADDIN-CHAN!

-Lo sé, lo sé, el imperio. Ah~ algunas veces me gustaría tomarte en mis brazos para irnos muy lejos.

-A mi también...

-¡AAAAAHHH!

-¡¿Q-qué?!

-¡Me siento frustrado!

-¿Lo haces?

-¿Uh?

-B-bueno rara vez muestras expresiones distintas a una sonrisa, me parece increíble.

-Kougyoku-onesan-perplejo-soy una persona. Lo comenté antes, todos vivimos con la posibilidad de...

-¡Pero tu eres demasiado amable! ¡El chico perfecto! ¡Ah! ¡O-olvida lo que dije! ¡Me voy y deja de molestar!-con los brazos estirados hacia los costados.

-¡Onesan!

-¿Que?

-Tienes un camisón muy lindo-desvío la mirada-Pero creo que deja un poco a la vista y...¡Tengo que luchar contra mi instinto!

-¿Tu qué?-arqueó una ceja, luego se percató del pronunciado escote que deja un tanto al descubierto sus pechos y se cubrió-¡Eres un pervertido!

-¡Esta vez no fué mi culpa!-se excusó-Y logré resistirme, a saber como. Son tan bonitos, o eso creo no los aprecié del todo.

-¡Aladdin-chan! ¡Harás que me acabe la garganta a gritos! Iré a tomar una ducha y más te vale no mirar.

-¡Juro que no lo haré! Y supongo que sería buena idea imitar tu ejemplo. Recuerda que si necesitas algo puedes decirme-escapó rápidamente.

Kougyoku cayó de sentón en el lecho.

« _-¡Que tonta! Hubiera sido genial bañarme con él. ¡Ay no, que inapropiado! ¡Maldito Sinbad si no hubieras echado todo a perder ya lo hubiera hecho mío!»_

-¡Maldita sea!-respiró hondo y negó en reiteradas ocasiones con la cabeza-Hablar como Judal-chan no mejorará la situación. Uh~ ¡Los magi son problemáticos! ¡Los magos de la destrucción!

Fué a ducharse y una vez se arregló apropiadamente se dirigió a la alcoba del visir. Tocó la puerta.

-Adelante.

Se adentró y el se puso rápidamente de pie casi tirando algunos manuscritos que revisaba desde hace horas.

-Buenos días emperatriz Kougyoku-realizó la pose del Reino de Sindria.

-No son necesarias las formalidades Jafar-san-con seriedad.

-Sin hizo algo, ¿cierto? ¿Grave?

-No deseo entrar en detalles, pero temo que anoche Aladdin-chan le envió a Sindria y pido que en cuanto tenga la oportunidad le siga. Lo lamento por todo el trabajo que usted realizó para que se firmara un contrato comercial, pero tengo que informarle que Kou no desea estrechar lazos con su país.

« _-Oh Sin, ¿qué demonios hiciste?»_

-No tengo manera de compensar el sufrimiento que mi rey seguramente le causó. Pero le pido que reconsidere el tratado. Es algo que nos beneficiará a todos.

-Es imposible que pueda confiar en Sindria y no lo digo por su gente. El tiempo que estuve ahí lo disfruté como pocas cosas en la vida. Pero Sinbad bien podría darme una puñalada por la espalda. Pude equivocarme en el pasado y creer ciegamente en él porque solo era una mocosa soñadora. Pero el tiempo sigue su curso y ahora no solo tengo que hacerme cargo de mi vida, sino de todos los ciudadanos que dependen de mis decisiones. Mis hermanos dejaron un gran legado al igual que mi tío, mis primos y...mi padre. El Imperio fué cimentado con sangre, por eso me niego a permitir que esta se derrame nuevamente.

-Vaya. Usted y Sin no son distintos viéndolo desde ese punto de vista pero...algunas veces me cuesta mucho reconocerle. Tengo la esperanza de que todo se arregle un día de estos. Sin está equivocado pero es el hombre al que prometí lealtad, no importa a donde me lleve esto, no le traicionaré jamás.

Hizo visible su contenedor doméstico, ella hizo lo propio con su contenedor de rey. Jafar sonrió amargamente.

-No soy rival para una conquistadora, además que podría hacer de un magi mi enemigo. Solo quería que supiera lo lejos que estoy dispuesto a llegar. No es una amenaza.

-Es una advertencia.

-Quisiera que tampoco lo fuera. Pero las decisiones de mi rey bien podrían convertimos en enemigos. Le doy un consejo emperatriz, por nada del mundo baje la guardia.

-¿Por qué me dices algo así?

-No soy una buena persona.

-Aladdin-chan dijo lo mismo.

-Él es demasiado severo, pero lo que mencioné es muy cierto. Tuve un pasado del que no me siento orgulloso pero al que no me importaría volver con tal de cumplir las ambiciones de ese sujeto. Pero usted es una mujer valerosa y decidida, no merece que cosas como esas le ocurran. Con su permiso me retiró-miró los documentos-Supongo que no me está permitido llevármelos, ¿cierto?

-Lo lamento.

-Es entendible. Suerte.

-Igualmente. Espero que el camino que tome no le llene de arrepentimientos.

-Yo también, yo también.

...

El albino camina por el pasillo con un gesto sombrio, recordando mucho a su época de asesino.

-Jafar-onisan-al frente.

-Aladdin-kun.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Fué tan terrible lo que hizo?

-...

-Por favor.

-Por respeto a Kougyoku-onesan no puedo entrar en detalles, pero me es imposible perdonar a Sinbad-ojisan.

-Ya veo. Si estuviese en sus manos, ¿lo asesinarías? Olvida tu papel como magi y guardián de la sabiduría de Solomon. Le estoy preguntando a tu yo humano.

-No lo sé. Siempre fui conocedor de que no tengo el mejor carácter, incluso le dije a onesan que no estoy tan loco como Judal-kun. Pero si te soy honesto no puedo leer mi corazón. Ayer...si, creo que quería enviarle al rukh nuevamente. La ira me cegó por un instante, por fortuna no lo suficiente para dañarlo. Aún así levanté una barrera que le eliminará de tocarla. Supongo que es algo que me convierte en un monstruo-con amargura-pero yo...¡No quiero verla llorar! ¡¿Por qué todo debe ser tan complicado?! ¡Se supone que todos somos amigos!

El mayor tocó su hombro con suavidad.

-Eres un buen niño Aladdin-kun. Sé que al final harás bien las cosas. Es de Sin y de mi-negó-quizá todo Sindria de quienes tienes que cuidarte. Quiero pedirte algo.

-Uh, claro.

-Soy consiente de que el egoísmo me gobierna. La crueldad e injusticia está detrás de todas mis palabras, pero por lo que más quieras, salva a Sin. No sabe lo que hace. No siempre fué ese hombre sediento de poder. Antes veía por el prójimo, soñaba con un paraíso terrenal. Un sujeto ingenuo y simple, ansio regresar a esa época en que ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza conseguir un territorio para fundar Sindria. Donde los amigos eran los únicos que lo seguían. Donde mostraba una sonrisa sincera y contagiosa.

-No estoy seguro de lograr algo así. No soy el maravilloso magi que todos quieren ver en mi...

-Comprendo.

-Pero si puedo prometer algo a mi querido amigo Jafar. No dejaré de intentar. Ojisan también me agrada y fui testigo de como peleaba contra las anormalidades del mundo provocadas por Al Thamen. Parte de su magoi es blanco. Eso significa que una porción de su corazón aún no se rinde.

-¡Muchas gracias!-el mayor le cogió de las manos-Gracias Aladdin-kun.

-N-no hay porque.

-Es hora de retirarme. No quiero causar más problemas de los que Sin ya provocó.

-Cuídate mucho Jafar-onisan.

-Tu también.

-Por favor, mandale un saludo de mi parte a los demás generales. Especialmente a Yam-san.

-¿Eh? ¿No lo sabes?

-¿El qué?

-Yamuraiha volvió a Magnostad hace tiempo.

-No. Pasaron muchas cosas y...eso significa que Sindria no tiene una barrera.

-El que la tenga o no, no podría detenerte. Un mago no es rival para un magi, así como un contenedor familiar para uno de rey y estos para los magos de la creación. Sobre todo cuando se trata de ti.

-¿Yo?

-El príncipe de Alma Toran. Nadie te iguala. Eres un ser supremo, el hijo de la persona que creó nuestro mundo. Nunca encontrarás a alguien que pueda seguirte el ritmo. No hay un lugar para ti. Adiós Aladdin-kun.

Se giró dándole la espalda y mordió sus labios frustrado dejando escapar algunas lágrimas. No es su intención lastimar a tan amable chico pero tiene que asegurar la existencia de Sinbad. Kougyoku no puede entablar una relación con Aladdin. Aunque la expresión que este puso al escuchar esas palabras es algo que perseguirá a Jafar hasta el último de sus días.

 _«-Lo siento tanto Aladdin-kun, tanto.»_

...

Una vez se quedó solo, el hijo de Sheba caminó con la mirada ida, centrado en sus pensamientos. No, ni eso. Está por completo en shock. Sus pies se mueven por si mismos al igual que el resto de su cuerpo y es así que se introduce en la biblioteca. Llega hasta el estante más alejado y se deja caer de rodillas ensimismado.

-¿Demasiados problemas en poco tiempo? ¿O por fin te has rendido hijo del rey arrogante?

-Arba...san...

-Vamos, es tan solo un comentario. No tienes porque ponerte de esa manera.

-¿No hay lugar para nosotros en este mundo?

-Siempre fué así, ¿o no? El lugar al que podíamos llamar hogar no existe más.

-Entonces es incorrecto el que intente adaptarme. Que quiera amar a alguien que no pertenece al mismo sitio. Que tenga el sueño de formar una familia a su lado, ¿Lo es? ¿Podría provocar la ira del Rey Solomon sobre las personas que aprecio?

-¡Ja ja ja ja!

-¿Uh?

-Sabes la historia. Solomon fué un imbécil hasta el final. Eres su hijo, a quién si no favorecería más.

-¿P-por eso soy un magi?

-Oh mi pequeño, ese fué un efecto secundario. Sheba fué convertida en una cuando estaba embarazada de ti. En lo que a mi respecta Solomon te dió libertad sobre tus decisiones y persona. Claro que te encomendó una misión porque ya no tuvo tiempo para llevarla a cabo. Pero tampoco te privó de una conciencia o te limito. ¿Por qué lo harías tu entonces? Si te gusta alguien toma lo que quieres, Sheba me traicionó, y se llevó algo con lo que siempre soñé. Que no te ocurra lo mismo, mejor si. Cae en la depravación y unéte a mi lado.

-Arba-san, ¿cuándo le devolverás su cuerpo a Hakuei-onesan?

-Nunca. Mi pequeño Hakuryuu destruyó el anterior y tampoco tienes los conocimientos para obligarme.

-P-pero...

-Que tonto, te hundes en la desesperación y aún así te preocupas por otros. Es interesante y de alguna manera llamas mi atención. Si quieres que te corresponda un ser que pueda entenderte en su totalidad estoy disponible.

-¿Eh?

-No es tan difícil, solo tienes que decir que si.

Ella se abalanzó sobre el joven que cayó de lleno al suelo y de inmediato besó su cuello.

-A-Arba-san-nervioso.

-Soy una mujer con mucha experiencia y poder, ¿qué más quieres? No puedo resignarme para siempre y nadie más que tu tiene la culpa.

-N-no.

Ella tomó las manos del chico y las llevó a sus pechos, acción que ruborizó al peli azulino.

-¿Lo sientes? Te gusta, ¿O no? ¿Por qué dudar? Si no quieres algo formal conmigo me da igual, sé mi amante.

-No. Kougyoku-onesan.

-Por favor, es una mocosa incapaz de satisfacer a un hombre como tu.

-Yo no...ungh, Arba-san detente por favor.

-Si no te gusta apartame.

-No quiero lastimarte por accidente.

-¿Accidente?-le miró con burla-¿Algo como esto?

La mujer llevó su palma y comenzó a frotar la intimidad de Aladdin.

-No...no...Kougyoku-onesan...

-Te vuelve loco, no lo niegues. Si gustas puedes cerrar los ojos imaginado que es ella.

-No, no...ah~ ¡NOOO!

El magi arrojó a un lado a Hakuei que se golpeó brutalmente con el librero.

-¡Ah!-se quejó está.

El muchacho intentó cubrir su virilidad que estaba un poco firme, se sonrojó avergonzado, y ella le sonrió maliciosa.

-¿Ves como tengo razón? Dices amar a otra pero tu naturaleza te impide resistir mis caricias.

-Engañé a onesan-pálido.

-Claro que no, soy yo quien se aprovecha de ti. No me quites méritos.

-Engañé a onesan.

-¿Quieres parar? Pareces disco rayado.

-¡Cosas como estas no deben pasar! ¡Me reservo para ella!-empleó un conjuro y apareció una filosa lanza de hielo.

-Ey, ¿en qué estas pensando?

-¡Si la ofendo con mi cuerpo que este pague el precio!

-¿Que haga qué? ¡Aaaaah! ¡¿Qué rayos hiciste?!

La mayor no pudo contener un grito, el chico por el que comienza a sentir algo...un sudor frío recorrió su espina al contemplar como este se apuñalaba a si mismo. Cayendo inconsciente por la gran cantidad de sangre que emana desde su vientre.

« _-¿Por qué?»_

La príncesa perpleja que en cuanto más o menos se recupera del shock inferido coge al muchacho en su espalda para pedir ayuda. Está tan confundida que ahora mismo no recuerda un solo hechizo por muy básico que sea.

 _«-Perdón onesan, perdón.»_

-Tchi. Se supone que estábamos jugando, ¿cómo es que las cosas se salieron tanto de control?

Arba siente empapada su ropa, mira un instante hacia atrás para encontrarse con un gran sendero escarlata, al tiempo que Aladdin está cada vez más frío.

-¡Hakuryuu!-fué lo único que se le ocurrió gritar-¡Necesito ayuda! ¡HAKURYUU!

La primera vez en toda su existencia que le invade un sentimiento que bien puede calificar de pavor.

...

En Sindria.

El rey recibió una carta urgente gracias a la magia de transferencia. Apenas vió el remitente tragó duro.

-Jafar.

Abrió el sobre y se dispuso a leer.

 _ **«-Para Sinbad.**_

 _ **Oh Sin, siempre he creído que tienes la facultad de sobrepasar mis expectativas pero, ¡¿En que rayos estabas pensando?! ¡Echaste todo a perder! ¡TODO! No tengo idea de que le hiciste a la emperatriz de Kou, pero dudo que pueda perdonarte. Quizá se me ocurra algo, no sé si tengo la voluntad de intentar. Estoy furioso. Aladdin fué bastante amable al enviarte lejos de mi porque ya te habría asesinado. Si vuelvo a los malos pasos será tu culpa. En fin, no es que pueda decir todo lo que pretendo en un simple papel. Cuando te tenga enfrente te espera un buen sermón, eso si me contengo y no te extrangulo con mi contenedor familiar.**_

 _ **Atte Por desgracia tu visir, Jafar.»**_

-Esperaba que estuviese más enojado. Una amenaza era más creíble pero una vez más me sorprende tu fidelidad querido amigo. Aunque lo lamento, a partir de aquí tendrás muchas obligaciones lejos de mi. No quiero que intervengas porque querrás detenerme, ya sea por la salvación de mi alma, por Kougyoku y Aladdin o la gente de Balbad que podría ver su vida en peligro. Y no me permito un error más.

Volvió a los documentos sobre la mesa, todos hablan de las revoluciones y golpes de estado que se han dado a través de la historia.

 _«-Y pensar que haría lo que tanto critiqué a Al Thamen. Será mejor que me apresure. Si Jafar los ve adivinará mis planes, y entonces tendría que eliminarlo para siempre.»_

...

-¡Hakuryuu por dios!

Hakuei corre lo más rápido que puede a la habitación de su hermano, y se lo encuentra en uno de los pasillos porque este acudía en auxilio de su hermana. Pero al encontrarla se paralizó por algunos segundos.

-¡Aladdin-dono! ¿Q-qué le ocurrió?

-No hay tiempo, por favor ayúdalo.

El príncipe no dijo nada pero cogió al magi en brazos para alivianar a la chica. Rápidamente entraron a su habitación y le colocó sobre el lecho. De solo encontrarse con la herida sintió un escalofrío. No podía darse el lujo de dudar así que tomó su lanza y evocó su poder para dar los primeros auxilios, es una suerte que el atributo de Zagan sea de octavo tipo (vida).

-Esto debería ser suficiente por ahora. Espérame, necesito buscar a un médico. Ha perdido demasiada sangre.

No dijo más y salió corriendo. Arba tomó asiento sobre la cama a un lado de él y le contempló con desprecio, rabia, furia y...tristeza.

« _-¿Por qué Solomon y tu siempre han de rechazarme? Pensé que eras distinto. Del tipo que te sonríe aún si cometes el peor crimen de la humanidad. Pero no fué así. ¿Tanto asco te da que esas caricias no fueran de Kougyoku? Si no fuera por Hakuryuu, en verdad querías acabar con tu vida. ¿Por qué? Algo anda mal. Estoy segura de que no eres así. ¿Te sobreestimo? Maldita sea, oído no tener la respuesta.»_

-Es aquí-articulo el dueño de Belial en compañía del médico.

-Necesito que me den espacio. Pueden quedarse pero guarden silencio absoluto. Su condición es delicada.

Ambos asintieron a la indicacion. Hakuryuu desintegró una suerte de vendaje fabricado con ayuda de su contenedor. El hombre retiró cuidadosamente la estaca de hielo sorprendido porque de pura suerte no hirió algún órgano vital, pero lo hizo aún más al percatarse de que el rukh ya le curaba haciendo el trabajo que a él le corresponde, pero la alarmante cantidad de sangre pérdida es otro asunto. Realizó rápidamente un análisis con la magia, miró a los príncipes y negó.

-¿Qué ocurre?-la conquistadora de Paimon.

-Me temo que no son compatibles.

-¿De qué tipo es?

-Bueno...

...

Kougyoku revisa como ya dicta la rutina varios documentos. Aún piensa en Jafar y en que no le agradó para nada la reacción que tuvo.

« _-¿Por qué involucra a Sinbad? ¿Es que el mundo no puede funcionar sin él?»_

-Estoy de acuerdo en seguir con las investigaciones de Mei-niisama.

-¡Muchas gracias! Ahora que Kouha-sama no está...-Jinjin.

-Queremos proteger lo que él ya no pudo-Junjun.

-Limpiar su nombre de alguna manera-Reirei.

-No tengo manera de pagar todo lo que hacen. Estoy segura de que Kouha-niisama está orgulloso de ustedes.

-¡Kougyoku-dono!

-¡Waaaaaah Hakuryuu-chan! ¡¿Que maneras son esas de...?!

-¡Te necesito Aladdin-dono...!

-¡Llévame!

No le dió oportunidad para explicar. Las magas les acompañaron preocupadas por el magi.

Llegaron al sitio donde sufre su convalescencia y la emperatriz se llevó las manos a la cara horrorizada por la cantidad de sangre que cubre el cuerpo del ser que ama.

-¡ALADDIN-CHAN!

Corrió a su encuentro pero el médico le detuvo.

-Le ruego que sea prudente. Aún está delicado.

-S-si, lo lamento.

-Este muchacho necesita una transfusión urgente, me han dicho que usted tiene el mismo tipo de sangre.

-¡Tómela toda si es necesario!

-No puedo hacer algo así, usted podría morir.

-P-pero...

-¡Yo también soy del tipo de la emperatriz!-Junjun.

-¡Y yo!-Reirei.

-Tengo uno distinto, pero puedo ayudar porque tengo conocimientos médicos-Jinjin.

-Bien, no repondremos la totalidad pero si la suficiente como para que su cuerpo se recupere por si mismo.

El grupo quedó a la expectativa. Gasas por aquí, vendas por allá, agujas, bolsas de suero, cateter de un lado y de otro, magia que la emperatriz nunca había visto, sangre, sudor, lágrimas. Miedo, angustia, arrepentimiento, esperanza. Un coctel en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Termine-anunció el hombre.

Las asistentes de Kouha limpiaron el líquido escarlata y finalmente cubrieron al magi que parecía dormir.

-Me retiro-el médico-Una vez realizado mi trabajo no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-Muchas gracias-Kougyoku con el rostro enrojecido.

-A usted por todo lo que hace por el Imperio. Con su permiso.

-Nosotras también nos vamos-la del vendaje en el rostro-seguramente tienen cosas de las cuales hablar. Pero si nos necesitan, saben en donde encontrarnos.

-Gracias, muchas gracias-la peli rosa-Estoy convencida de que ya les aburrí con esa palabra pero no tienen idea de lo agradecida que estoy.

-No hay de que-Reirei-Aladdin es una pieza importante para el imperio, lo es para Kouha-sama y nos agrada. Siempre tan dispuesto para hablar de magia, tan curioso y encantador. Aún es todo un niño-sonrió.

-Nos vemos en otra ocasión, dejar las investigaciones a medias puede truncar los avances-Jinjin-Pero Aladdin es prioridad.

Una vez se retiraron, la emperatriz y sus dos hermanastros se quedaron con el herido. Kougyoku no le despegó la mirada en al menos cinco minutos sumida en el más absoluto silencio.

-Hakuryuu-chan...

-¿Si?

-¿Quién lo lastimó?-con tono neutral.

-No lo sé. Escuché a mi hermana gritar y...

-¿Hakuei?

La peli rosa recordó la ocasión en que los encontró besándose, aquella en que Arba mordió el labio del chico y eso hizo ebullir su interior.

-¡¿No tienes suficiente con lo que has hecho?!-la dueña de Vinea-¡Lo hieres una y otra vez porque no te pone un alto! ¡Pero no confundas amabilidad con posesión! ¡Él no es un juguete que puedas utilizar como te plazca! ¡No es un objeto que puedas declarar como tuyo! ¡No es basura que puedas romper y desechar!

-Kougyoku-dono-la otra serena-Debe tranquilizarse. El que colapse no beneficia a nadie. Además no me parece propio de la dirigente de un país el realizar comentarios descuidados que pretenda pasar como una verdad absoluta.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Pensé que al menos tendrías el valor suficiente para admitir tu crimen.

-Uno que no cometí pero me imputas.

-¿Eh? Si no fuiste tu...

-Él mismo.

-No tiene sentido-Hakuryuu.

-Yo solo informo de lo que vi.

-¿Qué aconteció exactamente?-la de ojos cereza.

-Bueno, me encontré con él en la biblioteca parecía consternado con algo y me dieron ganas de jugar un poco.

-¿Jugar?

-Ya sabes, besar por aquí, acariciar allá, estimularle un poco.

-¡Eres una...!

Kougyoku estuvo a nada de irsele a golpes pero Hakuryuu le tomó de la cintura para evitarlo recibiendo algunos codazos en el pecho por ello. La otra le sonrió altanera y pretenciosa.

-Hasta donde sé no está atado a ti. Tengo tanto derecho como tu a poseerlo y hacerlo mío.

-¡Hakuei!

-No, mi hermana no tiene esa personalidad es más como...¡Ren Gyokuen! Eso no puede ser, Judal y yo...

-¿Me asesinaron? No mi pequeño Hakuryuu, solo viste lo que querías. Eres libre de repetir tu hazaña pero entonces no recuperarás a Hakuei.

-Espera y veras. No soy el mismo niño que caía a la menor provocacion. Ahora todo cobra sentido. Si creo que mi madre abusara de Aladdin-dono.

-Ja ja ja, no llegué tan lejos. Pero al menos logré que su cuerpo reaccionara y he ahí el problema. Se sintió sucio o algo así, dijo que solo Kougyoku podría...ah~ puras tonterias y se atacó a si mismo. Fin de la historia.

-Ni que fuera Judal para cometer semejante barbaridad.

-No estoy pidiendo que me crean, yo cumplí con...

-¿Qué?-al unísono.

-Hace rato me pareció ver rukh oscuro.

-Caíste en la depravación, ¿lo olvidas?-su hijo.

-¿Tu lo haces?

El la miró con recelo.

-¿Ves? Pero estos no acuden a mi. Parece que se sienten atraídos por Aladdin.

-¿El rukh oscuro?-la otra-Por favor.

-No mencioné que fueran suyos pero ansian el alma del hijo de Solomon. Y no los culpo, yo la tomaría de ser posible.

-Que mujer tan retorcida-el peli negro.

-La siguiente es tan solo una teoría. Pero es probable que algo haya sacado de balance a su corazón. Le hicieran dudar, que se sienta culpable o infeliz. No solo el odio te lleva a caer en la depravación. Pero su espíritu es fuerte y es por ello que tomó la decisión de acabar con su vida. Se sintió incapaz de repeler los sentimientos negativos a los que no da cabida. La depravación. Eso es engañarse. No todo es bondad y pureza o maldad y locura. Todos tienen varias caras, incluidos ustedes. Kougyoku, la emperatriz dulce y valiente que tiene ganas de asesinarme. Son acontecimientos de lo más naturales pero él, aún si no lo parece es tan solo un niño. Guienlo como se debe y dejen de abusar de su madurez-sonrió de lado-Pero no aseguro que yo lo haga con su cuerpo. Quiero probar cada rincón.

-No te atrevas con el cuerpo de mi hermana.

-Si me lo propongo ni tu podrás detenerme. Si lo descuidas-a la de orbes fiusha-Me quedaré con él. Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer y no soy hábil tratando con sentimientos.

Arba les dejó. Los chicos aún miraban al magi.

-Le será de más ayuda tu compañía que la mía. Haré tu trabajo el tiempo que sea necesario. Es la única manera en que se me ocurre pagar las tonterías que aún hace mi madre.

-No es culpa tuya, pero me será beneficioso. Ahora menos que nunca puedo dejarle. Necesito saber que estará bien.

-Ánimo. Si me necesitas...

-Has hecho más que suficiente. Gracias.

Por fin se quedaron solos magi y emperatriz. Ella tomó asiento a su lado sobre la cama y tocó con suavidad las hebras azulinas.

-Tantas personas que pueden elegir, a veces siquiera se detienen a pensar en las consecuencias de su actos y tu...no es justo. Eres muy joven, deberías contar con el derecho de equivocarte, de aprender de tus errores. No me gusta verte así. El que esa mujer diga que tu mismo...oh Aladdin-chan...

El aludido abrió los ojos de a poco, sintiendo enseguida la debilidad general en su ser. Incluso está algo mareado y ve ligeramente borroso, por no decir que está aturdido. De pronto, como si fuera una gran ola le arrastran las emociones que le invadieron durante aquel accidente y se levanta de golpe tirando a la chica de sentón.

-¡Engañé a onesan! ¡Soy igual de cruel que Sinbad-ojisan!

Corrió como si no hubiese mañana hacia la ventana, la abrió y estuvo a punto de lanzarse al vacío cuando algo tiró con fuerza de la prenda superior y le arrojó sin consideración al piso.

-¡Uangh!

Se quejó al resentirse de la herida tratada y por fortuna sellada, lo que para nada indica que el dolor le halla abandonado. Se reincorporó hasta quedar sentado y no pudo hacer más porque ella estaba situada sobre sus piernas. Y aún así no podía reconocerla. Hasta que una sonora bofetada le devolvió a la realidad.

-Ko-Kougyoku-onesan...

-¡Eres un imbécil!

-¿Eh?

-¡Entiende de una condenada vez! ¡Las acciones y decisiones de otros no tienen que ver contigo! ¡Existe la voluntad por una razón! ¿O acaso crees que anoche intenté traicionarte con Sinbad?

-¡No! El quería obligarte a...

-Es lo mismo con Hakuei.

-P-pero mi cuerpo-bajó la mirada dolido-actuaba por si mismo. Relacionó a sus caricias. Se supone que solo pienso en ti, ¿entonces por qué?-tiró frustrado de su fleco-No puedo entenderlo.

Ella le dió un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-¡Ay!

-Que infantil. La piel tiene múltiples terminales nerviosas. Si tu cuerpo no hubiese tenido alguna respuesta entonces si que es para asustarte. El que parezca que te gusta no indica necesariamente que lo haga. Y no me obligues a explicar como funciona...-señaló la zona íntima de Aladdin-Es demasiado vergonzoso. Si tanto te inquieta ve y lee una enciclopedia o que sé yo.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

-¿Q-qué?-ofendida.

-Haces que todo se vea tan sencillo.

-Lo es.

-Je je siento que me ahogo en un vaso con agua.

-Es porque eres demasiado inocente.

-Eso quiere decir que eres una abusiva-sonrió.

-Insolente. Un día de estos te mandaré encerrar en la mazamorra, a ver si así aprendes la lección.

-Si eres la mano justiciera me parece buena idea.

-Que tonto. Es precisamente esa actitud la que te mete en líos. Pero no me desagrada en lo absoluto. Ahora, necesitas descanso.

-¿Y el trabajo?

-No tientes tu suerte y obedece.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, pero no pasaron ni tres segundos cuando él se desvaneció hacia adelante, aunque ella alcanzó a cogerlo en brazos.

-Perdón onesan. Estoy algo mareado y me siento débil no creo poder llegar solo a la cama.

-Eso te pasa por irracional, casi acabaste con tu existencia. No hagas otra tontería de esta índole. Recuerda que me estoy esforzado para decirte lo que siento.

-Lo lamento.

-Siempre y cuando te detengas lo pasaré por alto. Además, no hace falta que llegues a la cama solo, porque siempre estaré a tu lado.

-...

-¿Aladdin-chan? ¿Te desmayaste?

-No, pero creo que pronto lo haré.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-El que mi corazón se acelere en mi actual condición es...

Dicho y hecho. El peli azulino perdió toda fuerza en las piernas y se fué derecho al piso, con Kougyoku que aún lo sostiene.

-¡¿ALADDIN-CHAN?!

-Te amo...Kougyoku...-ronquidos.

-Fiu, solo perdió el sentido-miró en todas direcciones y le besó con respeto en los labios-También te amo, espero tener pronto la oportunidad para decírtelo cuando estés despierto.

« _-Ayer me salvaste, hoy me toca a mi.»_

Aunque por ahora no pueda ni moverse porque le pesa. Al igual que aquel sentimiento que crece sin control y la desborda. Porque el amor puede ser un arma de doble filo. Llevarte al cielo o hundirte en el averno. El cariño que siente el uno por el otro es entonces...¿buena o mala suerte?

Y mientras, el rukh oscuro se cierne sobre el inocente joven.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Gilver2990.-Oh muchas gracias! Entonces nos gustan las mismas parejas! Je je je gracias por tan lindo comentario. Espero ansiosa tus fics! :).**

 **Noami Sonomi Kaname.-Ja ja ja es que luego uno se hace bolas (me ha pasado mucho XD) Oh Sinbad es terco como el solo, pero no será el único problema XD. Oh yo también quiero que ya estén juntos, pero me faltan algunas cosas aún ;~;. Oh ese golpe de estado es muy importante y volveremos al mundo de estudiantes después de eso XD. Muchas gracias por el ánimo amiga! Suerte con tus fics que me gustan mucho! :).**

 **Hasta la próxima compañeros de vicio! :3**


	22. Será algo que no olvidaré

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 22 Será algo que no olvidaré.**

 **.**

 **Advertencia del capítulo lime.**

 **.**

Kougyoku tomó al magi de manera protectora entre sus brazos y le recostó cuidadosamente en la cama, aunque vaya que le dió trabajo. El que no pueda confesar su sentir no indica que tenga que resignarse a no cuidarle, darle la energía y fortaleza que le haga falta. Brindarle una sonrisa a cambio de sus lágrimas aunque él sea el experto en dicho ámbito.

Deslizó sus dedos por las hebras azulinas, pero no fué inspirada por un deseo insano sino todo lo contrario. Quiere curar su corazón y alejar el molesto rukh oscuro que hasta ella puede ver. El contenedor de Vinea en su cabello emite un amable brillo, gracias a eso es que aquellas odiosas mariposas toman distancia.

 _«-No les permitiré tocarlo. La ha pasado muy mal como para que todavía vengan a confundirlo. Aladdin-chan es muy ingenuo e inocente precisamente por eso es que no se atrevería a finalizar con la existencia que le regalaron sus padres, es la clase de chico que agradece la más mínima tontería. No permitiré que borren su sonrisa y eso me incluye. Ya no seré tan débil y patética. Desde hoy seré la emperatriz que Kou necesita. Aunque eso no quiere decir que pueda gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo amo. Confio en que sea pronto pero paciencia es una virtud que tendré que adquirir.»_

Siendo un miembro de la familia Ren es complicado. Su estómago emitió un leve gruñido, de esperar considerando que casi es de noche y no ha probado alimento alguno, sin embargo abandonarlo no es opción.

 _«-Mí voluntad es tan grande como la de mis hermanos. Pequeñeces como estas no pueden detenerme.»_

Cerró los ojos con suavidad y como si su cuerpo hubiese acatado la orden, todo sonido se detuvo. Probablemente sea fruto del intenso amor que profesa al muchacho. El que irradia calidez y dulzura aún dormido, el que llena su olfato de un agradable aroma que con el transcurso de los minutos se impregna con el suyo creando uno nuevo, aún más maravilloso e intenso. Lo que le hizo pensar en la posibilidad de tener un hijo con el magi. Se ruborizó pero esta vez lejos de apenarse se llena de orgullo. No existe mejor hombre en el mundo para convertirse en padre de la siguiente generación. Alza el rostro y sus ojos se estacionan en los contrarios y admira sus largas y maravillosas pestañas de tan puro color. Toca con su frente la ajena y baja los párpados para estar en igualdad de condiciones. Sus labios a milímetros de rozarse pero igual son atacados por el cálido aliento de Aladdin, le hace estremecer.

-Kougyoku-onesan, ¿intentas besarme? Porque juro que no te detendría.

Ella se congeló en el acto entre indignada y perpleja.

-¿Estuviste despierto todo el tiempo?-le miró al fin pero los zafiros no se muestran.

-No, recién. Tu respiración me da cosquillas y aunque es muy agradable me inquieta.

-¿Y es algo malo?

-Lo es cuando tengo prohibido tocarte. Es muy difícil contenerme.

-Pervertido.

-Je je je, no lo niego pero en este caso me conformo incluso acariciando tu cabello. ¿Es perturbador?

-Un poco.

-Ya veo.

Aladdin mostró las hermosas joyas que tiene por ojos, las que deslumbran como nunca y sonríe lleno de seguridad. Con tan simple acción ahuyentó el rukh oscuro.

-Onesan. Toque a Arba-san.

-Ya lo sé-molesta.

-Y eso me ayudó a confirmar que eres la única a la que amo aún si no puedes corresponderme todavía. Estoy convencido de que puedo esperar toda la vida por ti y más de ser necesario.

-Pero yo no.

-Comprendo, es natural. Debes procurar un heredero para el Imperio. Tus hijos serán muy lindos. Si me lo permites me gustaría educarlos, ser su tutor.

-¿Y qué no te duele?

-Pues si, pero...

-A mi también, no puedo esperar-reiteró-Decir lo que siento por ti es imposible...

-Lo sé.

-Pero soy una estúpida porque-se sonrojó-Aladdin, lo que va a pasar ahora nunca ocurrió, nadie puede saberlo y jamás escapó de mis labios-este asintió-te amo.

Los ojitos masculinos se abrieron a su máxima capacidad, su corazón se desbordó y estalló de felicidad. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por las suaves mejillas y el cuerpo entero le tembló de emoción.

-¿Lo dices enserio Kougyoku-onesan?-asintió-También te amo.

-Aladdin-chan.

-¿Si?

-Soy consciente de la gran diferencia de edad que nos separa y que es muy posible que no necesitemos lo mismo de una relación pero...quiero ser tuya.

-Oh~ onesan me vas a matar de alegría.

-Que tonto-en un susurro-¿Además qué se supone que significa?

Aladdin sonrió pero le dejó con la duda, al menos en cuanto a comentarios se refiere porque acercó el rostro hasta besarla, con respeto, ternura, paciencia, abriéndose paso de a poco con la lengua que se enredó en la ajena. Ella se encogió sobre si misma pero fue tomada de los hombros con precaución, como si fuese el ser más frágil del universo. La sensación que le invade es única, desconocida. La saliva de Aladdin es tan exquisita como el mejor jugo de frutas que haya tenido la fortuna de beber, justo lo que hace con el líquido obsequiado. Las manos del chico se deslizan por el cuello y clavícula dando ligeros masajes para continuar el recorrido luego de varios segundos y tomar con suavidad los pechos de Kougyoku que masajeó con lentitud. Ella ahogó los gemidos en la boca contraria que no la ha liberado aún. Los hábiles dígitos del muchacho se adentraron en la ropa, tocando y delineando las curvas femeninas. Estimulando con los pulgares la zona más sensible en el seno. Kougyoku arde, la sangre hace ebullición, le quema. El hijo de Solomon hace magia con sus terminales nerviosas, le regala cientos de impulsos eléctricos que la recorren entera. El magi es increíblemente considerado, ni una sola de sus acciones la dejan al descubierto, aún cuando frota su voluptuosidad le ha despojado de la ropa, todo lo hace bajo ella y eso le agrega cierto grado de erotismo. Los labios de él llegan al cuello de la emperatriz y la besa al tiempo que la atención en el pecho se intensifica.

-Mmm A-Aladdin-chan~.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. El éxtasis es brutal, la cabeza le da vueltas sin embargo es agradable. Se escucha un sonido húmedo que se produce cada que Aladdin separa y vuelve a unir sus labios a la piel de su amante.

-Ah Kougyoku~.

Por dios que esta su voz es condenamente sensual, parece estar diseñada para hacerla caer en el pecado. Y ella se precipita como si hubiese perdido las alas. Sus manos se entierran en la espalda del menor sin querer, porque ha de aferrarse a lo único que le queda de realidad, porque de no hacerlo enloquecerá.

-Duele un poco onesan mmm.

-L-lo siento Aladdin ¡Uaaaaaa!

Arqueó la espalda ofreciendo aún más la delantera, la que fue estrujada y apretada con sutileza, sin herirla y que por poco la hace correrse al sufrir una punzada en su intimidad. Ahora respira entrecortada, apenas con tanto gozo. Su pareja ha tenido el detalle de dejarle en libertad y besar su frente mientras le regala la sonrisa más fantástica de la creación.

Los ojos llorosos de Kougyoku pasan de él a su propio pecho y las puntitas sobresalientes en este. No hace falta quitarse la prenda para saber que Aladdin hizo un gran trabajo.

-Ah ah ah...

-Muchas gracias onesan, fue algo muy especial para mi. Siento si no llegué más lejos pero no quiero ser tu amante.

 _«-¿Eh?»_

-¿Es demasiado pedir que te conviertas en mi esposa?

La mente femenina quedó en blanco, demasiadas emociones en un periodo limitado de tiempo. Se concentró en una cuestión, recuperar la compostura.

-Ah ah aaaah.

Lo que le costó más trabajo del estimado, hasta que por fin se reincorporó en el lecho.

-Oh Aladdin-chan, has sido cruel.

El magi sonrió y se arrodilló tomándole galante de la mano donde depositó un beso.

-¿Q-qué haces?

-Lo que planee en cuanto me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti.

Buscó entre su ropa y sacó un anillo de oro blanco con un precioso zafiro.

-Ahorré parte del dinero que me dió Hakuryuu-onisan por mi trabajo.

-¿Fué coincidencia en los tiempos?

-No, desde que lo adquirí lo cargo.

-No había forma de que pudieras adivinar que te diría que si. ¿Qué habrías hecho con el en caso de una negativa?

-Lo habría conservado en honor a la felicidad de la única mujer que amaré, no importa que no sea yo quien la haga feliz.

-Oh Aladdin-chan, eres tan tonto.

-Je je je-lo colocó con cuidado.

Afortunadamente es justo su medida, le sienta como guante.

-Ren Kougyoku-con seriedad-¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?

Ella, presa de la emoción se lanzó a sus brazos, cayendo ambos de sentón.

-Si, claro que si, si, si. Nada me haría más feliz.

-Lo nuestro es por ahora un secreto y no podemos realizar una ceremonia formal, pero te prometo que un día, sin falta-acercó sus labios al oído ajeno para susurrar-¿me permites un pequeño egoísmo más?-asintió-Para mi, a partir de ahora eres mi esposa.

Ella quedó en shock por un instante y su boca tembló, la que pronto fue acariciada por el índice masculino que le infundió coraje, inspiró profundo.

-No lo haría distinto mi querido esposo.

El carmín en el rostro de él jamás ha sido más llamativo e hipnotizante. Volvieron a unir sus labios en una promesa eterna.

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe-ella.

-No, ni eso me alejara de ti.

-Je je je-a la vez.

...

Hakuryuu se sorprendió de ver al magi al otro día trabajando con entera normalidad, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Pero con su usual discreción supo ahorrarse los comentarios, ¿para que abrir heridas o hacer el ambiente incómodo y pesado?

-Buenos días Kougyoku-dono, Aladdin-dono.

-¡Muy buenos días!-se sincronizaron.

-Vaya que empezaron temprano con el trabajo.

-Je je je-el peliazulino-bueno, ayer dormi bastante.

-Y yo, también.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-su hermanastra.

-Ah, nada en realidad. Pensé que aún no...como sea, si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo. Me retiro a continuar con las obligaciones que dejé pendientes.

-Gracias por tu esfuerzo onisan.

-Recuerda descansar cuando lo consideres necesario-ella.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Se marchó confundido.

Una vez se cerró la puerta, los labios de la pareja se movieron lentamente para enviar un silencioso mensaje que solo les tiene a ellos de testigos.

 _"-Te amo Aladdin."_

 _"-Yo también te amo Kougyoku."_

Sonrieron y sus manos se desplazaron hábilmente ahora por los documentos, demasiado trabajo e incluso más que de costumbre pero curiosamente pesa como lo haría una partícula de polvo, estar casados aún en secreto y en una extraña ceremonia si es que lo fué les llenó con la vitalidad de millones de aves de rukh dorado.

...

En Sindria una semana después.

El rey de Sindria ha leído el último pergamino que habla de revoluciones a lo largo de la historia y le ha tirado al fuego para destruirlo. Ahora no es más que ceniza irreconocible. Sonríe al saberse como siempre afortunado, porque a lo lejos se escuchan las pisadas de alguien realmente molesto.

 _«-Parece que el viaje no ayudó a menguar la ira de Jafar que de todos modos tenía contemplada. Será sencillo, nada como lloriquear. Es un gran amigo primero que todo.»_

Giró desde la ventana donde vuela la última prueba de su plan en dirección al escritorio cuando la puerta se abrió con un rudo movimiento dando paso al visir que siquiera se anunció.

-Bienvenido Jafar.-sonrió-Espero que haya sido un viaje placentero.

Pero este obvió el comentario, se aproximó en un rápido y violento movimiento para coger al rey del cuello y estamparle contra el suelo, tomando asiento en su vientre y apuntando su contenedor familiar directo a los ojos, recordándole al despiadado asesino que fuese hace tanto.

-De pura suerte no te saco los glóbulos.

-Tranquilizate Jafar.

 **-¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Tienes idea de las barbaridades que he cometido por tu culpa?** -emitió con un tono que le fué desconocido a ambos- **Siempre me he mantenido fiel a la promesa que le hice a mi mejor amigo, pero todo tiene límites. Estoy dispuesto a vender mi alma pero no por que hayas hecho una estupidez.**

El mayor sonrió ladino.

-Tu coraje no solo esta inspirado en mis acciones, ¿qué hiciste Jafar?

El mencionado se encogió sobre si mismo sintiéndose expuesto, fue entonces que se aprovecharon de su vulnerabilidad y le tomaron del hombro, como lo haría un camarada que contempla en dicho instante a aquel niño que se lamentaba de la muerte de sus padres.

-Sin, no tengo derecho alguno de recriminar yo...fue un rumor, pero escuché gritos y...por mi culpa Aladdin-kun atentó contra su vida.

-Oye, no es por nada pero estamos hablando de uno de los grandes magos de la creación. El que posee el temple para pensar las cosas con detenimiento, tanto como para no asesinarme después de lo que hice.

-No miento.

-Vaya, y pensar que podría quebrarse hasta ese punto. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-¿Por qué te interesa?

-Siempre curiosidad.

-¿Para repetirlo?

-Claro que no.

-Te quedarás con la duda.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero hacerlo llorar otra vez. ¿Qué ocurre Sin? Siempre tuve la certeza de que le salvaste en Balbad por una razón, para beneficiarte de sus talentos, para tener un magi que no advirtiera tus defectos. Pero lo hizo, ¿cierto? No te eligió. ¿Por qué destruirlo ahora? ¿Cuándo se convirtió en tu enemigo? Hace mucho que te corrompiste, que usas los sentimientos de otros en su contra o a tu favor. Pero, ¿desde cuándo entierras los problemas? ¿No eras tu el hombre del ego hasta el cielo que estaba convencido de mediarlo todo con palabras?

-La diplomacia no se me da, además rara vez funciona.

-Es porque quieres imponer en lugar de escuchar.

-Habrá ocasiones en que te atraviesen el pecho antes de poder saludar.

-Te creo más capaz de hacerlo que a Aladdin.

-¿De qué lado estas?

-Del tuyo por supuesto.

-Pues no lo parece, da la impresión de que a la primera oportunidad te echarás a correr.

-¿A dónde según tu? Estoy tan lleno de pecado como cierto idiota que conozco. ¿Me arrepiento? Obviamente, pero ya hice demasiado daño como para retroceder a estas alturas del partido. Sin embargo aún tengo algo de humanidad y no le haré más daño a Aladdin o a la emperatriz de Kou.

-Es algo que ya no importa. Kougyoku me rechazó.

-Y la razón tendrá.

-A veces hecho de menos a Serendine. Es imposible llenar el vacío que dejó una persona con otra, ¿verdad?

-¿Es lo que hiciste? ¿Tanto drama por eso?

-Bueno-rascó el puente de su nariz nervioso-estaba un poco pasado de copas y digamos que la conquista no fué sutil.

-¿Intentaste besarla a la fuerza?

-Diría que un poco más.

-¡TU GRANDÍSIMO IMBÉCIL!

 _«-Es seguro que no saldré bien librado pero no importa. Jafar pensará que confio ciegamente en él. Después de todo, ¿Quién revela detalles de esa índole? Ya luego podré alejarle con cualquier pretexto. Error, uno más. En lugar de eso serás la pieza clave de mi plan. Mi cómplice lo quieras y lo notes o no.»_

Sonrió maliciosamente y un puño se impactó a un lado de su rostro.

-Te borraré la sonrisita Sin, en verdad estoy furioso.

Algo es seguro y es que el rey no calculó una tasa de daño tan elevada. Tragó saliva sonoramente.

-Aprieta los dientes-el pecoso con tono autoritario.

«- _Madre, padre, que no me mate. Necesito mantenerme con...»_

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Indudablemente peor de lo que imaginó.

...

Una semana después en el Imperio Kou.

Luego de mucho trabajar la pareja se ha hecho de tiempo libre. Tomaron asiento en el jardín donde la emperatriz hace una corona de flores ante la curiosa mirada masculina.

-Hace mucho que no hago cosas como esta. Puede parecer una tontería para mucha gente y quizá lo sea.

-No lo pienso así, la vida está llena de pequeños detalles, todos ellos forman el día a día. No existe nada que no sea relevante. Has leído y firmado los suficientes documentos como para ganarte un descanso.

-Eres muy lindo.

Las mejillas del menor se ruborizaron con intensidad.

-Eres tan transparente que me sorprende que nadie haya notado que somos...

-¡Esposos!

-¡Siiih! No lo digas tan fuerte. ¿Qué pasará si alguien te escucha?

-Je je je je perdón, no puedo contener la emoción. El solo imaginar a nuestros hijos corriendo a nosotros diciendo papá je je je.

-Aún no lo hacemos público y ya estas planeando eso.

-¿Es un no?-arrugó su boquita.

-Es un si-indignada-pero cierto niño no quiere realizar la labor que le corresponde.

-Me niego a embarazarte ahora. Pensarán que alguien se aprovechó de ti y no quiero ensuciar tu reputación-sonrió-aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que te considero mi esposa.

-Ay Aladdin-chan eres imposible.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Ya confesé que te amo pero cuando dices cosas como esas me dan ganas de besarte y hacerte mío.

-Je je je je.

-¡No te rías! ¡Es vergonzoso admitirlo!

-Es de nervios, a mi también me encantaría repetir lo que hicimos el otro día. Además me gustaría mucho-bajó la mirada-ver ah~ tu-inaudible.

-¿El qué no te escuché?

-Tus pechos, son tan suavecitos y lo poco que observe muy bonitos pero es triste resignarme a imaginarlos.

-Wah, suenas tan pervertido.

-¿Tu...no quieres verme?-desilusionado.

-¿Eh? B-bueno...

La atención femenina se desplazó desde el rostro del magi por su cuello para finalmente estacionarse en la diminuta porción de su pecho que la ropa deja al descubierto.

-La verdad es que si.

-Je je je ¡que bien!

Una ligera carcajada de la conquistadora descolocó al mucho.

-Ay Aladdin-chan, enserio eres increíble. Tocas temas como ese sin el más mínimo problema y luego lo festejas como si fueras un niño.

-No lo soy-sensual.

-Solo me queda decir que estas bien loco.

-Por ti.

-¡Oh!

Kougyoku comenzó a temblar por todos lados, olvidando el ornamento que estruja con crueldad entre las manos, hasta que su pareja lo retiró con cautela y lo colocó en la cabeza propia ofreciendo una espectacular sonrisa.

-¿A qué soy muy bonito?

-Puft ¡Ja ja ja ja eres muy divertido Aladdin-chan!

Porque incluso si ha de ponerse en ridículo es feliz si ella lo es.

-Pero no eres bonito, eres hermoso.

Fué el turno del magi para ponerse colorado y removerse cual gelatina. Se contemplaron con devoción algunos minutos, guardando cada expresión, aroma y sonido en sus sentidos.

-Es hora de comer onesan.

Se reincorporó y extendió la mano para ayudarle a lo mismo como todo un caballero. El que le hace descubrir sentimientos y hace nacer otros tantos; su pequeño y muy particular mago de la creación.

...

Kougyoku camina rápidamente por un corredor intentando escapar de su acosador recipiente familiar.

-¡Princesa le pido un segundo! ¡Es un asunto urgente!

-Estoy muy ocupada Ka Koubun, será en otra ocasión.

-Es lo que me dijo hace una hora cuando toque el tema de contraer matrimonio.

-No es momento para pensar en eso. Hay demasiados pendientes.

-¡Precisamente por eso es imperativo! Así tendrá a su lado a alguien que la apoye, no estaría sola.

-Estoy bien así. Además Aladdin-chan hace un estupendo trabajo.

-Ese chico es una opción pasable.

«- _De hecho más que eso. Uno de los cuatro seres más poderosos del mundo, mi nivel social aumentará considerablemente si me convierto en el tutor de su hijo y mi princesa.»_

Ella se detuvo en seco y le miró con severidad.

-¡Basta Ka Koubun!

Este se paralizó poco después, la emperatriz respiró hondo para recobrar la compostura.

-Lo lamento, no ha sido mi intención gritarte. Es solo que necesito que entiendas que en la actual situación el iniciar una relación con quien sea es peligroso. El Imperio está en una posición delicada. Si yo me casara con Aladdin-chan por poner un ejemplo y se diese un golpe de estado o una guerra le condenaría a la horca por el simple hecho de ser mi pareja.

Este bajó la mirada con humildad, entendiendo por primera vez lo estúpida y fastidiosa que puede ser su actitud. Guardó silencio.

-No es que me haya rendido o algo por el estilo. Me conoces desde que soy una niña. Sabes que siempre me vi regida y sometida a las disposiciones de otros. Ahora quiero imponer mis reglas-decidida.

El hombre ha quedado mudo. Ante el se encuentra la conquistadora de un laberinto, la dirigente de una gran nación. Es algo nostálgico pero no es más la pequeña con el cabello enredado y ropa sucia, de aspecto descuidado en general. Es una bella y valiente mujer que merece todo su respeto.

-Tiene razón princesa. Pero cuando las cosas sigan su curso, hablaremos de nuevo.

-Esta bien.

Aún si reconoce su talento y poderío se niega a quitar el dedo del renglón, y sus ojos en un título nobiliario o por lo menos prestigio entre las sombras si es que algo así tiene sentido.

...

El ex emperador está francamente confundido. Algunas veces piensa que la relación entre su hermanastra y el magi cambió, como si fuese más íntima. Otras veces es justo lo contrario por lo que ha llegado a la conclusión de que se está volviendo loco. Lo que para él tiene sentido considerando quien es su madre, la que dicho sea de paso está en paradero desconocido. Se cruza de brazos mientras mira por la ventana en dirección al jardín.

«- _¿No es tan divertido cuando la gente se da cuenta de tu identidad? Casi provocas una tragedia, una más. Es bueno saber que Aladdin-dono cuenta con un corazón fuerte que le haga continuar como si nada a pesar de tan grave herida. Las espirituales suelen ser terribles, por ello caí en la depravación. Fui incapaz de sobreponerme a mi debilidad y causé la desgracia en mi propia familia. Hice lo que tanto te critiqué, es por ello que ahora me pregunto qué derecho tengo de juzgarte. Si tuviéramos la oportunidad de sentarnos a platicar de madre a hijo, ¿podríamos entendernos? ¿O uno terminaría asesinado por la magia del otro? ¿Qué soy para ti?...A estas alturas no tengo una opinión sobre ti, salvo que es posible que estés tan perdida como yo hace tiempo. ¿Qué necesitas y de qué manera puedo ayudarte?»_

-Ah, no tiene caso pensar en tonterías.

-¿Hablando contigo mismo onisan?

-Oh Aladdin-dono, no escuché tus pasos.

-Je je je supongo que perseguir a onesan trajo beneficios un tanto mmm curiosos. Volviendo al tema anterior, ¿todo bien? Tu rukh esta algo inquieto.

-Pensaba en mi madre.

-Arba-san.

-Le guardé rencor durante muchos años y no me trajo beneficio alguno. Solo envenené mi alma y destruí lo que en verdad valía la pena. No tengo idea de como tratar con ella.

El peliazulino entrelazó sus manos por detrás y comenzó a balancearse delicadamente hacia adelante y a la inversa, pensativo.

-Me gustaría mucho darte algún consejo pero temo que en asuntos familiares tengo nula experiencia. Mis padres murieron antes de que naciera. Aunque al menos yo estoy muy orgulloso de ser su hijo, porque aún si no tuve el privilegio de conocerlos protegieron a muchos. Eso no quita el hecho de que sea triste. El guardar palabras que nunca podrás decirles o tener que imaginar la expresión que te brindarían al darte los buenos días. No creo que Arba-san sea del todo mala porque era una amiga importante para mamá y papá; algo similar a lo que tengo con Alibaba-kun, toma en tus manos todas las oportunidades que tengas porque podrían no volver.

-Lo siento, no fué mi intención deprimirte.

-Je je je no lo estoy. Conservo valiosos recuerdos que atesoro en mi pecho, donde también están Ugo-kun, Baba y la gente que he conocido a lo largo de mi viaje por este mundo. Además soy ambicioso, porque tengo el anhelo de formar mi propia familia un día. Tener una esposa muy bonita y...¡muchos hijos corriendo por todos lados! Jalando mi trenza para pedir que les cargue un rato.

-Vaya, lo dices tan convencido y lleno de ilusión. ¿Acaso estas enamorado?

-Je je je je, quién sabe.

-Ya veo, no puedes decirme por ahora.

-Prometo hacerlo algún día.

-Mucha suerte, espero que te haga feliz porque en verdad lo mereces. Eres un estupendo ser humano y maravilloso amigo.

-Je je je, no podría estar mejor.

...

Sinbad suspira prácticamente agotado en su asiento, echa todo el peso hacia atrás en un descuidado movimiento. Tener sobre el la escrutadora mirada de su visir y guardar la apariencia, es complicado cuando te vigila un ser de increíble intuición y que encima se conoce de sobra la mayoría de tus trucos.

-Ah~¡terminé!-anunció el rey.

-No seas exagerado, ni que te estuviera torturando. Son únicamente tus responsabilidades de rey.

-Debes admitir que luego de la golpiza que me diste es prácticamente así.

-¿Tienes el atrevimiento de quejarte? Agradece que no te maté.

-Y no hubiese objetado. Estos días postrado en el escritorio porque de cualquier manera no me podía levantar, me ayudaron a notar lo agotador que es dirigir un país, suelo olvidarlo porque siempre he contado con tu ayuda. Es por eso que ahora me doy cuenta de la maravillosa mujer que es Kougyoku al hacer seguramente lo mismo si no es que más sin quejarse. Cometí un error, uno muy grave. Incluso yo me doy asco, si decide unir su vida a Aladdin está bien. No soy tan cínico como para presentarme ante ella. No Jafar, es un adiós definitivo-con la más convincente expresión de dolor y arrepentimiento-Me estoy haciendo viejo...

-Es raro que hables de esta manera. No es por nada pero eres un vanidoso.

-Ja ja ja que cruel. Pero voy muy enserio. El destino sigue su curso, el tiempo avanza aún cuando queramos detenerlo entre nuestras manos. Por más que me aferre al pasado Serendine no volverá y Kougyoku no se convertirá en ella. Si sigo dudando dejaré a Sindria sin gobernantes para la siguiente generación.

-¿E-eso quiere decir que...?

-Tomaré el consejo de Hinahoho. Llegó la hora de buscar una esposa. Empezar desde cero, hacer las cosas del modo correcto.

-¿Lo dices enserio?-sorprendido.

-Si. A lo mejor el destino me da un maravilloso obsequio.

-Oh Sin, me da tanto gusto por ti. ¿Darás una fiesta?

-No. Prefiero algo más íntimo, personal. Tenía pensado visitar el Reino de mi tutor Rashid. Balbad es un buen país y tiene chicas muy bellas, valientes e inteligentes. Han pasado por grandes dificultades y sabrán darme opiniones valiosas. ¿Me acompañas?

-¿Yo?

-¿Quién es más indicado que mi mejor amigo para decirme si es o no la correcta?

-Oh, será todo un honor. ¡Haré los preparativos!-salió de inmediato.

El monarca entrelazó las manos posando su mentón, sonriendo victorioso.

 _«-Para ser un ex asesino aún eres muy ingenuo Jafar._ _Pronto te enfrentarás a tu destino Aladdin, sabrás que interponerte en mi camino es lo menos inteligente que pudiste hacer.»_

...

Dos semanas más tarde en Balbad.

Sinbad arribó en compañía de Pisty ya que el visir llegaría con algunos días de retraso por asuntos de último minuto, independientemente de dar indicaciones a los demás generales que deberán seguir en su ausencia. Pero la nativa de Artemyra no se convirtió en un obstáculo o molestia siquiera porque en cuanto se cruzaron a un grupo de jóvenes apuestos huyó de cacería dejando a Sinbad a su suerte, asegurándole que volvería por la noche.

El hombre dió un paseo por las calles, posadas y mercados. Vaya que se convirtió en un lugar desconocido, de lo que su tutor hizo nada queda. Sus enseñanzas se perdieron en el aire y eso quiera que no le sentó mal. Negó repetidamente.

 _«-Vamos, no es momento para ponerse sentimental.»_

Se valió de su excelsa intuición al ser una anormalidad de primera clase. Analizó cuanto pudo antes de realizar su movimiento, en silencio, "alimentándose" del alma de los desvalidos, eso claro cuando encontrara uno. Una hora más tarde rascó su nuca confuso. El sistema del actual Balbad no parece ser muy flexible, da la impresión de tener marcadas las castas y clases sociales con gran claridad, hasta de manera discriminatoria si que quiere mirar desde ese punto pero...no hay quejas. Solo sonrisas por todos lados. Como si se hubieran resignado a ese estilo de vida, porque es más cómodo que pensar que en verdad son felices, que Aladdin, Kougyoku y Hakuryuu recubrieron con amabilidad el absurdo y espartano sistema impuesto por Ren Koumei según leyó en algún documento.

-¡Lleve los mangos más deliciosos que ha probado en su vida!-un comerciante.

Dos chicas chocaron entre si al no poder evadirse a tiempo.

«- _Bien, esto me huele a conflicto.»_

-Lo siento tanto-se inclinó una preocupada.

-No, fué mi culpa. Debí prestar más atención.

Se sonrieron y continuaron sus respectivas labores.

«- _¿Qué está pasando aquí? Es como si hubiesen perdido por completo el espíritu de pelea. Ja, eso es.»_

Dió algunos pasos de forma descuidada hasta que una jovencita se estrelló contra su fornido cuerpo, estando a nada de caer cuando este le tomó con suavidad de la cintura.

-¿Se encuentra bien bella dama?-sonrió deslumbrante.

-S-si-ruborizada-gracias.

Él la dejó en libertad, se arrodilló y besó su mano coqueto.

-¿Sería mucho abuso de mi parte si le pido que sea mi guía? Tiene rato que no visito Balbad y temo que no reconozco algunos caminos.

-No claro que no.

-Es usted muy amable. Permita que me presente. Soy Sinbad.

-¡¿SINBAD?! ¡¿EL REY DE SINDRIA?!

Dicho comentario llamó la atención de una considerable multitud que se desvive en halagos y atenciones hacia él. Este aprovechó y llegado a cierto punto hizo alarde de sus aventuras, desde la conquista por los múltiples laberintos que tomó hasta la fundación de su propio país y la creación de la Alianza de los Siete Mares. Pero cuando llegó al clímax de la historia esta se rompió en un abrupto silencio.

-¿Qué sucede?-una niña.

-No creo que sea conveniente decirlo.

-¿P-por qué?

-Se ven tan felices que...no, no me presten atención. Soy tan solo un aventurero en un mundo que no puede comprender.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-un vendedor.

-Es que todo luce tan maravilloso y perfecto que es difícil de creer.

-El anterior emperador y la actual emperatriz han hecho un gran trabajo. Nos cobran pocos impuestos y a cambio obtenemos muchos beneficios. Se han construido hospitales, escuelas, mercados. Se dió mantenimiento al puerto, se firmaron tratados mercantiles con otros países. Estamos prosperando. La gente ya no muere de frío, hambre o una enfermedad que no pueda pagar.

-Así que cayeron en su trampa.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué trampa?-una mujer con un bebé en brazos.

-¿Creen que el Imperio que pretendía acogerlos como esclavos para saldar las deudas adquiridas por su Reino, se olvidaría del asunto así como así?-se formó un silencio sepulcral y se distorsionaron numerosos rostros-Lo he visto muchas más veces de las que me gustaría admitir, yo mismo fui un esclavo durante un tiempo aunque es un tema del que prefiero no dar detalles.

-¿Usted? Si es el gran rey Sinbad.

-Pero también un hombre y como tal soy suceptible. No permitan que les ocurra lo que a mi. Que no coloquen una venda en sus ojos que luego teman retirar. Que no quebranten su voluntad. Mucha gente me apoyó y por eso es que hoy me presento ante ustedes. Levanten la voz, no sometan su voluntad y espíritu. ¡Consigan la verdadera libertad!

-Aún si estuviera en nuestros planes hacerlo-un soldado-Tenemos una fuerza militar que no se compara al Imperio y son pocos los que se unirán a nosotros en tiempos de paz.

-No estoy hablando de una rebelión como tal. La emperatriz Kougyoku es una gran amiga mía, es una maravillosa mujer. El problema es la persona que manipula su voluntad. No la culpo, también fui engañado por su amable sonrisa. Incluso le pedí alguna vez que fuera mi aliado.

-¿A quién se refiere?

-El magi Aladdin.

-Simples humanos no podemos hacer nada contra uno de los magos de la creación.

-No necesariamente. Todo depende de como hagan las cosas, no le den motivos para dudar.

-¿Cómo?

-Es sencillo, solo tienen que...

...

En el Imperio Kou dos días más tarde.

La dueña de Vinea lee una carta y sonríe.

-¿Pasó algo bueno Kougyoku-onesan?

-Je je je creo que si. Parece que los pobladores de Balbad quieren dar una fiesta en conmemoración a las buenas cosechas. No tenía idea de que contaban con celebraciones de este tipo.

-Yo tampoco. Alibaba-kun no tocaba mucho el tema. Supongo que le es incómodo con todo lo que sucedió.

-Pobrecito.

-Si. Pero puso mucho empeño en protegerlos, lo que haces ahora; eres la mejor emperatriz de la historia.

-Oh Aladdin-chan. Ejem nos desviamos del tema. Solicitan tu presencia y la mía como los invitados de honor. ¿Me acompañas?

Él magi se acercó a ella, la cogió de la cintura y la levantó en el aire en un agradable abrazo que les hizo girar un par de veces.

-Iría hasta el fin del mundo con mi esposa. Esta será nuestra luna de miel.

-¡Oh! Entonces será algo que no olvidaré. Que nunca olvidaré...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Hasta que me queda una escena candente como en mis yaoi, creo que me estoy acostumbrando a esto (?.**

 **Noami Sonomi Kaname.-Ja ja ja si, la dejaste pero ya vez que el deseo es más fuerte que Arba, y la verdad la entiendo en ese sentido asffhdadgdsfg XD. Ja ja ja Aladdin y su actitud cerca del rukh negro será inestable desde emo hasta chan chan chan...pervertido ok no XD. Ja ja ja es que mis capítulos son tan bipolares como yo, aunque el no yaoi me cuesta mucho, MUCHO! ;~; gracias por el apoyo querida amiga, como siempre al pendiente de tus fics. Cuídate mucho :).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Por último un pequeño comentario. Como se ha visto, en el mundo han habido muchos desastres, de todo tipo. Siempre me ha gustado pensar que todos somos compañeros, amigos, hermanos. Que los países y fronteras son límites que nos ponemos en la mente, que se pueden pasar saltando. Que la voluntad y cariño pueden llegar a otros. Que los buenos deseos siempre venceran a los negativos. Hay cosas que me molestan, como los que se aprovechan de la desgracia, pero quiero dejar de lado temas que solo nos amargan el alma. Solo me queda agradecer a quien ayuda de buena fé y entregar mi corazón a todos aquellos que la hemos pasado mal. No estan, estamos solos. Siempre hay alguien preocupándose por ti. Por eso, cuando recuperes fuerza, cuando el orgullo bien infundido te llene, cuando realizes una buena acción de la que no te alzes el cuello y cuando te sientas afortunado sonríe, sonríe mucho y se feliz. Recuerden que los amo! SIEMPRE!**


	23. El que ríe al último lo hace mejor

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 23 El que ríe al último lo hace mejor.**

 **.**

Imperio Kou.

La emperatriz realiza sus labores habituales en lo que espera a su hermanastro que ha sido llamado por Aladdin. Toc toc.

-Adelante-el par se adentra cerrando tras de si.

-¿Es un asunto tan urgente que no podía esperar para más tarde?-el dueño de Zagan curioso.

El magi se desplazó por el despacho hasta situarse al lado de su pareja con actitud neutral.

-No crean que no me doy cuenta de las cosas. He tenido consideración con ustedes y entiendo el punto de mantenerlo en secreto pero...son demasiados obvios.

-¿Q-qué quieres decir Hakuryuu-chan?

-Bueno Aladdin-dono no llegaría a la conclusión de que te traicionó si no sintiera algo por ti. Mi madre te declaró la guerra en cuanto a hacerlo suyo...

-¡¿Eso hizo?!-el de pelo azulino.

-Ejem, si. Pero no tomes muy enserio lo que diga esa mujer. Nunca se sabe si es uno de sus maquiavélicos planes o un pasatiempo.

-Uh~ no quiero que Arba-san juegue conmigo.

-Nunca lo permitiría Aladdin-chan.

-Gracias onesan-sonrió.

-¿Ven? A eso me refiero. No tengo idea de si actúan con naturalidad en mi presencia porque somos cercanos, pero francamente me sorprende que nadie más se haya percatado y también que piensen que pueden engañarme.

-Entonces-el mago-cuando dijiste que esperarías a que te dijera el nombre de la chica que me gusta...

-Ya lo sabía. Solo que no me pareció el momento indicado para sacarlo a flote.

-¿Por eso me dejaste cuidarlo?-Kougyoku.

-Así es.

-Vaya-la pareja al unísono con tono bajo, como niños que han sido regañados y no saben como enmendar su error.

-Ja ja ja-el de cabello negro con gentileza-Pero quiten esas caras que no los estoy reprendiendo.

-¿A no?-el otro.

-Últimamente he pensado mucho en mi madre y que nos llevó a odiarnos, bueno no creo que ella sienta algo así por mi. En fin. Los secretos, principalmente entre aquellos que deberían tenerse confianza afectan una relación. Y no, no lo digo para que se sientan mal, responsables o que sé yo. Si tienen o planean algo a futuro quiero que sepan que soy su aliado. Aladdin-dono es alguien amable que sabrá acogerte en sus brazos y Kougyoku-dono una mujer valerosa que te protegerá sin dudar. Están hechos el uno para el otro.

La pareja se sonrojó.

-Aladdin-chan, al menos a él...

-Opino lo mismo.

-H-Hakuryuu-chan. No es que no crea en ti. Soy consciente de que no existe ser más discreto pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar si se hace público. No quiero que se repita la tragedia de Musta'sim o del propio imperio Kou. Debo estabilizar nuestra nación para poder gritar con toda mi alma que...estoy enamorada de mi marido.

El gesto de Hakuryuu es indescifrable, sin expresión, como si no le importara o todo lo contrario, que un cúmulo de emociones se hubiesen atorado en su cerebro impidiendole procesar.

-Ah~ van más rápido de lo que imaginé.

-Oh todo lo contrario onisan. Kougyoku es tan difícil...

-¡Oye!

-Pero es verdad, aunque para mi es más cualidad que defecto-sonrió.

-Eres un tramposo-se quejó, cruzó de brazos y miró en la dirección opuesta.

-Aunque-el magi-fue algo entre nosotros. Es decir no hubo una ceremonia de por medio. Supongo que no es necesario explicar la razón.

-Así es.

-Pero vamos muy enserio. Cuando todo se arregle nos casaremos como se debe. Pero eso no impide que desde ahora la vea como mi esposa.

-Vaya. Siempre me ha sorprendido lo maduro que eres. Vas y tomas una responsabilidad tan grande.

« _-Si hubiese tenido oportunidad con Morgiana-dono.._.»

-Por eso Hakuryuu-chan quiero pedirte un favor si no es mucha molestia.

-Adelante.

-Verás. En Balbad harán una gran celebración por las buenas cosechas y nos han invitado.

-Necesitas que ocupe tu puesto mientras se van de luna de miel.

-Je je je-jugando nerviosa con los dedos-exactamente.

-Solo por curiosidad. ¿Qué harán si me niego?

-Secuestrar a onesan.

-Eso me temí.

« _-Es por momentos como este que a veces me recuerda mucho a Judal. Será cosa de magis._ »

-No tengo inconvenientes pero...

-¿Si?-ella.

-¿En Balbad tienen una celebración de esa índole?

-Pues...

Ambos miraron al mago.

-Como dije anteriormente, Alibaba-kun no me contaba gran cosa. Cuado lo hacíamos era más de su familia, o los problemas que venia cargando de su pasado. No era cómodo para él.

-Es que-el otro-no es que pretenda arruinarles el momento, es solo que jamás escuché de algo así. Bueno, tampoco es como que fueran a Sindria, solo les pido que tengan mucho cuidado. Presten atención a cada gesto, por pequeño que parezca, y lo más importante de todo: pasénla bien.

-¡Muchas gracias onisan!

-Vaya, somos cuñados y yo sin saber. Bienvenido a la familia Aladdin-dono.

-Je je je.

-¡Entonces a preparar el equipaje para partir cuanto antes!

La emperatriz que se escapó a la primera oportunidad.

-Vaya-el conquistador-está mucho más emocionada de lo que me esperé.

-Je je je. Es maravillosa. Me siento igual pero sospecho que la emoción provocará que me vaya al suelo si doy un solo paso.

-Debes amarla mucho.

-¡Con toda mi alma! Je je je.

-Me da mucho gusto, necesita de alguien que pueda entregar todo el cariño que ella le brinde. Que borre para siempre la sombra de Sinbad-negó suavemente con la cabeza-Creo que ya no es necesario. Te has metido por completo a su corazón. Jamás la vi tan feliz.

-Espero cumplir tus expectativas. Entonces-sonrió-es hora de irme. Si no me apresuro es probable que se embarque y me deje atrás.

-¿La consideras tan descuidada?

-No. Pero el amor te cambia. Yo mismo hice varias tonterías.

-Ojalá tengan una luna de miel inolvidable.

-Gracias.

-Aladdin-dono-le retuvo un instante.

-¿Si?

-Lo digo muy enserio. Sé cauteloso, si necesitan ayuda no duden en decirme. Eres un magi, el rukh debería advertirte si la situación se torna peligrosa. No quiero perder a ninguno porque los aprecio, además me preocupa su personalidad.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno. Eres testigo de lo llorón y temeroso que solía ser. Las personas más dulces e inocentes o tranquilas son las más peligrosas cuando pierden la razón, y ustedes son un contenedor de rey y un...

-Entiendo.

-Es suficiente-suspiró-tampoco tengo porque envenenarte con mi negatividad. Seguramente son ideas mías pero me sentiría inquieto de haberlas guardado.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.

-Alguna vez me dijiste que caer en la depravación no era lo peor que te había ocurrido y tampoco el fin del camino. ¿Aún opinas igual?

-Es complicado. Pero al menos hoy entiendo un poco mejor a mi madre, independientemente de que me ayudó a madurar. ¿Lo dices por alguna razón en especial?

-No estoy muy seguro. Es solo que tengo la impresión de que el rukh oscuro buscara algo en mi.

-¿Como qué?-negó.

-Pero me di cuenta desde el incidente con Arba-san. Yo...jamás hubiera intentado suicidarme. Por un segundo ellos tomaron el control de mi mente y con ello el cuerpo. Pero no debería ser posible. Se supone que el rukh es el aliado de un magi y si bien el negro no es mi atributo tampoco debería ser capaz de dañarme a menos que alguien lo empleará como magia.

-¿Qué significa?

-No lo sé.

-Si crees que puede poner a Kougyoku-dono en riesgo.

-No. Si fuese el caso ya habría ocurrido. Supongo que se debe a que me importa más que mi propia vida.

-Que no te escuche decirlo. Se pondrá a llorar.

-O la haré enojar ja ja ja. Pero no puedo negar la realidad. Solo quería que lo supieras, me siento más relajado.

-¿Porque somos amigos desde hace mucho?

-¡Y ahora familia!

-Mientras mantengas esa actitud estarán bien.

-Je je je je.

...

Los preparativos se hicieron rápidamente pero no partieron hasta el día siguiente, para asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden. Hakuryuu les despidió desde la costa al igual que Hakuei a la que solo advirtió el magi, como si esta no tuviera intención de ser notada, su actitud le confunde pero no la considera peligrosa, al menos por ahora con esa mujer nunca se sabe.

La pareja mira desde la cubierta el hermoso paisaje que ofrece el mar. Colocan sus manos sobre la barandilla a centímetros de tocarse pero se contienen por la cantidad de testigos, incluido Ka Koubun que siquiera pestañea.

« _-Agradezco que sea tan leal, pero son instantes como estos los que me hacen desear un poco de privacidad. Quiero besar a Aladdin. Se supone que sea nuestra luna de miel y con tanta gente no es ni un poco romántico._ »

-Ah~ -suspiró.

-Onisan.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Cuando estábamos a punto de zarpar escuché que algunos animalitos habían escapado y que era probable que anduvieran por ahí. Me preocupa que puedan infiltrarse en el camarote de onesan. ¿Podrías indicarme cuál es para verificar?

-Ah no, eso si que no. De la seguridad de mi princesa me encargo yo.

Se retiró en segundos.

-Listo Kougyoku, al menos por un par de horas te dejara en paz.

-¿Cómo supiste...?

-Mmm porque eres tu-sonrió.

-Aunque me sorprende que le hayas mentido.

-Oh no, dije la verdad.

-¿Eh? ¿Y cómo que animales escaparon?-alterada.

-No tengo idea pero no te preocupes en el barco solo hay una serpiente; pero no es venenosa, un amigo tiene una igual.

-¿Lo sabes por su rukh?

-Y porque la vi hace rato.

-¿Y la dejaste ir?

-Estar encerrado no es agradable.

-Es verdad.

-Aunque espero que sus dueños no tengan problemas porque no la devolví ja ja ja.

-Bueno, será su culpa por no prestar atención a sus labores.

-Cuando te expresas con tanta seriedad eres tan hermosa.

-Oh-se sonrojó-no eres justo, mira que atacarme por sorpresa. Ah, me gustaría mucho hacer algo romántico pero así no creo que sea posible-decepcionada.

-¡Onesan!-alzó la voz desconcertadole-¡Apenas dejamos Kou y ya quieres trabajar!

-¿Eh?

-Ah, no queda de otra. Iré por algún refrigerio, te alcanzó en tu oficina.

-¿Eh?

El magi se fue dejándole confundida.

« _-¿Trabajo? Pero si yo no...ah je je je. No siempre eres un niño bueno Aladdin-chan. Gracias_.»

Kougyoku dió la orden de que no le molestaran a menos que fuera muy necesario y se dirigió al sitio indicado por su marido. Una vez ahí se dispuso a sacar algunos pergaminos que dejó sobre el escritorio, por aquello de las apariencias. Unos diez minutos más tarde alguien toca la puerta.

-Adelante.

Aladdin hace aparición y cierra tras de si poniendo el seguro. En su mano trae una charlola con cerezas. Ella arquea una ceja.

-Sospecho que no entendí nada.

-Je je je. Lo hiciste, es solo que me pareció que podíamos jugar un rato.

-No soy una niña-molesta.

-No solo los pequeños pueden divertirse.

Las mejillas de la emperatriz se tiñeron de un sutil carmín. No adivina sus pensamientos pero el misterio que le envuelve le hace de algún modo apetecible.

-Bueno, medité mucho el que no quiero hacer "mi trabajo". Aún me niego a embarazarte, ambos sabemos que no es el momento. Pero eso no indica que tengamos que privarnos de lindos instantes. Quiero guardar en mi memoria tantos como nos sean posibles.

-P-pareciera que tienes mucha experiencia.

-Un poco.

-¡¿Pero cómo...?!

-Je je je no te pongas celosa.

-¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga si haces ese tipo de comentarios?

-Los conocimientos que tengo son de tipo teórico. Gracias a uno que otro libro que ojeé en el palacio sagrado. Mmm Ugo-kun debió alejar los que no eran adecuados para mi edad pero ya que je je je.

Aladdin la tomó de la mano y guió al escritorio, la cogió de la cintura y posó sobre este, al lado de los frutos.

« _-Oh por...está tan lleno de seguridad que me pone nerviosa. Mi corazón late tan rápido que estoy segura de que lo escucha. Que vergüenza._ »

-Me muero de pena Kougyoku. Es más sencillo leerlo que llevarlo a la práctica, pero aquí voy. Solo no me vayas a golpear.

-¿Tan malo es?

-A lo mejor, soy tan novato como tu en esto del matrimonio-sonrió.

-Ni como enojarme así.

Él se hizo espacio entre las piernas femeninas, de pie. Uno frente al otro.

-¿Estas seguro de que no haremos el amor?

-Sip.

-D-de acuerdo.

« _Tartamudeando a la más mínima provocación me siento tan tonta._ »

Agradece que su pareja no haya intentado retirarle la ropa porque no quiere que advierta el temblor de sus extremidades inferiores, pero como no logre calmarse terminará por estrujar al pobre entre ellas.

Aladdin desplazó la mano a la charola para coger una cereza, la que llevó a sus labios y luego la besó.

Los orbes rosados se abrieron al máximo cuando el fruto se introdujó a su boca siendo empujado por la lengua del muchacho.

« _-¿Qué se supone que haga? Y..._ »

Su mente dejó de analizar, se dedicó a captar toda sensación en sus terminales nerviosas. Kougyoku cerró los ojos y jugó con la pequeña esfera en compañía del magi mientras se tomaban de las manos. Arriba, abajo, entre la lengua, como obstáculo y herramienta, tan dulce y jugosa que humeció el contacto y un poco de elixir escapó por la comisura, lo que no podría importarles menos. Algunos quejidos y suaves gemidos salen de uno para extinguirse en la garganta del otro, como una melodía. Es entonces que la chica libera sus palmas para coger al hijo de Solomon y tirar de su ropa para acercarle aún más, para enterrarle en ella y jamás dejarle ir. El rostro de aquel no puede tener mayor temperatura. Está colorado a su máxima capacidad. La felicidad le intoxica y su mundo gira, da vueltas una y otra vez sin control, sin piedad. Cuando la emperatriz advierte que le escasea el aire supone que es mutuo y le suelta, para su sorpresa el magi se va de lleno al suelo hasta caer de sentón.

-¡Por dios Aladdin! Ah ah, ¡¿estás bien?!

Bajó del mueble para ayudarle a levantar.

-Je ah ah aaaaah...creo que eres más peligrosa de lo que imaginé. Uh~ si no tengo cuidado podrías matarme.

-¡Que grosero!

-Pero volvería uh al rukh pleno.

-Eres un tonto, me confundes.

La besó de nueva cuenta en un movimiento fugaz para luego sonreír.

-Hay algo que siempre será seguro.

-¿Qué?

-Te amo Kougyoku.

-Un día no te va a funcionar.

-¿Eh?

-Aunque no será hoy.

Fué el turno de la muchacha para besarle hasta recostarlo por completo . Si termina por asfixiarlo al menos le tendrá entre sus brazos. Y una vez más el gen de su familia hace aparición queriendo controlar todo. Lleva la mano a su pecho y la detiene sobre su corazón.

« _-Resiste, comprendo pero no puedes salir ni detenerte._ »

« _Oh Kougyoku, solo a tu lado me_ _siento tan chiquito. Volteas mi realidad con solo existir._ »

« _-Te amo._ »-se sincronizaron las ideas.

...

Una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde.

Ka Koubun se desploma agotado sobre una silla.

« _-No encontré al o los invasores pero sentí algo rozar mi tobillo. Habrá sido mi imaginación._ »

-No creo que la princesa corra peligro.

« _-Será mejor buscarla, ya le dejé mucho tiempo sola_.»

...

El resto del viaje pasó sin inconvenientes, por desgracia la pareja no pudo disfrutar de otro momento como ese porque Ka Koubun les seguía a sol y sombra. Aunque jamás fué su intención interferir, sino todo lo contrario. Cada que los mira tiene la impresión de que estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Desea que estrechen su relación "amistosa" pero tal parece que los incomoda o algo así, tampoco es adivino. Y se rehúsa a dejarles a solas porque está demasiado acostumbrado a vivir al pendiente de su princesa. Las buenas intenciones no siempre dieron los mejores resultados.

...

Transcurrió una semana y media desde que zarparon de Kou y arribaron a Balbad. Una gran multitud les recibió con algarabía y enormes sonrisas. Kougyoku desembarcó con la elegancia y dignidad propias del líder de un gran país, su contenedor familiar detrás al igual que el magi.

-Sean bienvenidos al Reino de Balbad emperatriz Ren Kougyoku.

-Muchas gracias.

-En ausencia de un gobernador general soy quien está a cargo.

-Lo sé. Usted es Barkak, mis hermanos me hablaron mucho de usted.

-Es muy amable. Oh veo que el joven Aladdin le acompaña. Has crecido mucho-sonrió.

-¿Se conocen?-ella.

-Fue tutor de Alibaba-kun, además de una persona muy especial para él.

-Oh no diga eso, el príncipe solo era muy amable.

-Pero nunca fue la clase de persona que se tomara las cosas a la ligera, si le aprecia por algo será.

-Quizá. Me gustaría mucho llevarlos al palacio. Me sorprendió su repentina visita.

-¿Repentina?-el magi.

-Pero recibimos una invitación-la peli rosa.

-Si, pero no fue oficial. Más bien a petición del pueblo, con la terrible situación en que estuvimos se nos complicó realizar ciertas ceremonias y no se diga los festejos. Pero gracias al anterior emperador y usted-a Kougyoku-volvemos de a poco a la normalidad. No me pareció mala idea aunque si me hubiese gustado que los pobladores me consultaran. Bueno, es algo que ya discutí con ellos. No les hago perder más tiempo, les pido que me sigan por favor. Daré indicaciones para que les lleven su equipaje.

-Gracias-la pareja.

Una niña que lleva una canasta con manzanas corre sin prestar atención por lo que tropieza y estas ruedan por el suelo.

-¡Oh no! ¡Mamá se enojará!

El magi empleó un hechizo de viento y las levantó, colocó en el cesto y devolvió a la pequeña.

-¿Estas bien?

-Uh. Si, gracias hermanito-ruborizada-Toma-le obsequió una.

-¿No tendrás problemas?

-Nop. Me has salvado ji ji.

Se levantó y continuó con su andar. El de ojos zafiro volvió con el grupo.

-Siempre eres muy amable-su esposa.

-Es que no podía dejarla así. Además tu estabas a punto de hacer lo mismo. ¿Quieres?-le extendió la manzana.

-No. Sé que te gustan mucho y te la dieron a ti. Recuerda lavarla antes de...

-¿Hump?-se la comió de unas cuantas y veloces mordidas.

-¡Aladdin-chan debiste lavarla! ¡Te hará daño!

-No. Son mis favoritas, nunca me traicionarían.

-No tienes remedio-sonrió.

Llegaron al palacio donde les dieron la bienvenida oficial y mostraron sus habitaciones. Les ofrecieron de comer y atendieron algunos temas concernientes a la política con Barkak. Guardaron su equipaje y tomaron una ducha.

Kougyoku mira por su ventana el bello atardecer cuando alguien se anuncia.

-Adelante.

-Hola-su marido.

-Hola.

-Parece que no tienes más obligaciones por hoy. ¿Qué te parece dar un paseo por la ciudad?

-No me anima mucho el que Ka Koubun nos persiga.

-Se fué a dormir temprano. Hasta él tiene un límite y como lo dije antes no eres fácil.

-Eso sonó terrible.

-Je je je je perdón. ¿Es un no?

-Es un si. Estamos-en voz baja-de luna de miel, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Ni como olvidarlo.

-Entonces vamos.

El par camina por las calles, bajo el cielo nocturno.

-Vaya, hay tantas estrellas-ella.

-Si.

La vista de Aladdin se desplazó hasta posarse en un burdel y no pudo contener una ligera risita.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Solía visitar lugares como ese en compañía de Alibaba-kun.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Sirven vino muy sabroso y las onesan te dejan tocar sus pechos.

-¡Degenerado!

-Je je pero ya no acariciaría otros que no fueran los tuyos.

-No sé si me hizo feliz tu afirmación.

-Je je je. Lo lamento, fué inapropiado pero me dió nostalgia. Lo extraño.

-Y yo a Judal-chan.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-¡Pero-la chica-seguro que están muy bien donde sea que...! Uh~.

-¡Tienes razón! Vinimos a pasarla bien no a deprimirnos.

-¡A-así es!

-¡Bien!

-Ja ja ja.

-Ah-suspiraron a la vez.

-Vaya, parece que están muy animados.

Una voz familiar sonó tras ellos. Kougyoku pegó un brinco y se aferró al brazo del magi buscando protección. Este que ya se había girado miraba con increíble seriedad al sujeto.

-Vaya Aladdin, y decir que eres capaz de poner expresiones como esas. Si Kougyoku pudiera verte.

Ella intentó alzar el rostro pero la abrazó cariñosamente.

-Conoce esta parte de mi personalidad. No desvies la atención. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Curiosidad o interrogatorio?

-...

-Vamos, soy consciente de que cometí un error pero no puedes vivir a la defensiva.

-No me molesta intentar.

-Ah~ bien. Si insistes, estoy aquí para buscar esposa.

-¿Eh?

Kougyoku salió de su refugio y encaró curiosa al hombre.

-¿Tu?-incrédula.

-Llegó la hora de sentar cabeza. Sindria necesita un heredero y no seré joven por siempre aunque sea triste aceptarlo.

-¿No será que traes algo entre manos?-el menor.

-¿Por qué mis acciones han de tener siempre motivos ocultos?

-No eres sincero. Y por aquel incidente confío aún menos en ti.

-¿Aladdin-kun?-el albino que llega poco después.

-Jafar-onisan...

-¡Lo siento!-se inclinó-¡Estuvo muy mal lo que te dije!

-Ah yo no, la situación se complicó. Cada quien protege lo que aprecia, entiendo.

-¿Estas...enojado?

-No-amigable.

-¿A él lo perdonas y no a mi?

-Lo que tu hiciste no tiene redención. No te quiero cerca de Kougyoku te lo advertí.

-No te la voy a robar-el hijo de Solomon se puso pálido y luego colorado de coraje-Vamos, a todos nos quedó claro, ustedes sienten algo el uno por el otro. Jafar también lo sabe. Es por eso que me resigné. Ya no quiero causar más daño, me equivoqué demasiado. Además, incluso para mi hay un límite en la cantidad de enemigos que puedo manejar, pongo en peligro la nación que mis camaradas me ayudaron a fundar. No viviré eternamente.

-Vaya, pareciera que has cambiado. Pero también me quedó claro que eres un estupendo actor.

-No te voy a convencer, ¿cierto?

-Sin está diciendo la verdad, tenemos algunas semanas en Balbad por dicho propósito y se ha fijado en una jovencita que vende flores. Es de familia humilde pero muy inteligente.

-Y tiene un largo y hermoso cabello negro-agregó orgulloso-Justo la dejamos en casa luego de pasear por la ciudad. ¿Creerán que no aceptó la invitación a cenar? Sospecho que es muy difícil y orgullosa pero es justo eso lo que me llama la atención.

-Como que te gusta la mala vida-el visir.

-Eso fue cruel-sonrió.

-¡Aladdin-kun!-acercándose a gran velocidad.

-¡Pisty-onechan!

-¡Es onesan!

-Mmm, todavía siento que falta algo-mirando su pecho.

-Aún eres tan grosero-casi llorando y cubriendose.

-¿También estas aquí para ayudar a ojisan a conseguir pareja?

-Si.

« _-Entonces, ¿va enserio?_ »

La chica se acercó y delineó el mentón masculino con el índice, sugerente.

-Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Vaya que has cambiado, te convertiste en alguien muy apuesto. ¿No te interesa convertirte en uno de mis amantes? Después de todo soy muy popular.

Kougyoku apretó tan fuerte la quijada que se escuchó claramente el rechinar de sus dientes. Respiró profundo para no soltar algún puñetazo a la general.

-Je je je lo siento mucho pero temo que ya tengo a alguien a quien amar y pretendo serle fiel.

-Oh vaya-decepcionada-imaginé que serías uno de esos. Es una chica afortunada. Pero si te aburres-guiñó-puedes visitarme cuando quieras.

« _-¡Es una desvergonzada! Aunque la entiendo hasta cierto punto, es irresistible._ »

-Je je gracias por el ofrecimiento pero creo que no.

-Bueno, hace mucho que no platicamos. ¿Qué les parece ir a un bar?

« _-No es que no me alegre de verlos pero esperaba algo más romántico en compañía de Kougyoku._ »

-Vamos Aladdin-kun, sirve que pago la cuenta. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para disculparme-el pecoso.

-Pero no estoy molesto.

-Insisto.

-Por favor-la rubia.

Al notar su indecisión, Kougyoku le dió un suave empujón en la espalda con el codo.

«- _Ni Sinbad ni yo le alejaremos de la gente que le es importante_. _Si ese sujeto se pasa de listo estoy dispuesta a enfrentarle. Por fortuna es nuestro único enemigo_.»

-No es mala idea Aladdin-chan.

-¿Estas segura?

-Así es.

-Está...bien.

El grupo se adentró al restaurante más costoso, rápidamente les situaron en una de las mesas reservadas para los clientes exclusivos. No siempre se tiene a dos mandatarios, generales y magi. La situación fué incómoda de inicio, pero una vez pasaron del rey se tornó agradable.

-Oh así que hace una semana fue el aniversario de Drakon-ojisan y Saher-onesan, espero la hayan pasado muy bien.

-Con trabajo como siempre-Jafar-pero celebraron como recién casados-sonrío.

-Je je je es muy bonito.

Una camarera llegó con las entradas y los distintos vinos que ordenaron. Aladdin y Kougyoku bebieron licor de cereza.

-Gracias por la cena.

Ingirieron los alimentos al tiempo que la conversación seguía. El plato fuerte llegó poco después. El magi cortó una porción de carne que tragó produciéndole un extraño malestar en el estómago que atribuyó al enojo de saber que Sinbad está tan cerca de su esposa, no confía. Estuvo a nada de coger la copa cuando está se quebró de forma inexplicable.

« _-Que raro por un segundo me pareció ver magia de hielo pero..._ »

-¿Se hizo daño?-la joven que les atiende preocupada.

-Estoy bien.

Está le ofreció otra copa con un poco de agua, limpió el desastre rápidamente y se retiró sonriendo. Él pasó el líquido por la garganta.

« _-¿Es solo agua? Tiene un aroma peculiar..._ »

Aunque notó el hecho demasiado tarde.

« _-Bueno si me siento mal puedo usar magia, Sphintus-kun me enseñó algunos conjuros básicos. Creo que estoy demasiado paranoico, aún si fuera el caso cuento con la protección del rukh. Soy tan afortunado_.»

-Pues si tengo muchas obligaciones pero Aladdin-chan es un estupendo consejero-sonrió.

-Je je es que tu eres bastante eficiente y confiable.

-Si tan solo Sin fuera la mitad de responsable.

-¿Te acuerdas de mi solo para quejarte? Vaya amigo.

-No escapa tan seguido-Pisty-al menos a últimas fechas.

-Hay razones de peso-el de ojos verdes.

El sonido que provocó el tenedor al estrellarse contra la vajilla hizo que todos miraran a Aladdin que lo soltó abruptamente.

-¿Ocurre algo?-la dueña de Vinea.

-No pero necesito mmm retirarme un momento. Creo que bebí mucho vino je je je.

-Ah-se ruborizó-claro.

La conversación continuo. El de ojos zafiro camina con total calma hasta un joven al que pide indicaciones de como llegar al baño. Una vez ahí cierra y se recarga en la puerta, desplazándose por ella hasta llegar al suelo. Lleva las manos al abdomen que de un segundo al otro punza horrores, como si lo tuviese destrozado. Las náuseas se agolpan y sin poder evitarlo vuelve el estómago.

« _-¡Esto es...!_ »

Un líquido escarlata decora el mosaico, lo peor es que ya no solo el que escapó de inicio sino uno que se desliza por las piernas. Una hemorragia interna.

«- _¿Por qué?_ »

Intentó ponerse de pie pero le faltó la energía. Las mariposas doradas van en su auxilio y hacen su trabajo pero poco pueden hacer.

« _-No comprendo_.»

El ambiente se hizo pesado de a poco, asfixiante. Como hundirse y respirar lodo. De alguna manera le recuerda a la debilidad que experimentó Judal en Balbad al verse rodeado de rukh blanco y palideció. Pudo captar varios pensamientos.

 _ **«-Maldito magi, con esa cara de buena gente y es un desgraciado.»**_

 _ **«-Que basura, tiene tan engañada a la emperatriz.»**_

 _ **«-Se piensa que puede imponer su voluntad, que arrogante.»**_

 _ **«-Nadie sabe de donde viene. Para mi que no pertenece a este lugar.»**_

 _ **«-Seguramente ni sus padres lo amaron.»**_

 _ **«-Si le abandonaron mejor para mi.»**_

 _ **«-¿El onisan malo se murió por la manzana envenenada que le regalé? Espero que si ji ji ji.»**_

 _ **«-Fiu, es una suerte que no sospechara que el agua era en realidad anticoagulante .»**_

 _ **«-Si todo salió bien, Aladdin estará muerto justo ahora. Mala suerte Kougyoku es mía y ya no serás más un estorbo. El que ríe al último lo hace mejor.»**_

El hijo de Solomon se desplomó apenas consiente, su garganta emite un sonido casi grotesco cada que respira, la sangre se mete dolorosamente a sus pulmones. Se ahoga rápidamente y la desesperación le invade. Ansia gritar con toda su alma cuando siquiera se escucha la violenta tos que le aqueja y le hace convulsionar.

 _«-¡KOUGYOKU!»_

 _..._

La emperatriz mira una y otra vez el pasillo por el que se fué su esposo.

-¿No les parece que Aladdin-chan ya se tardó?

-Ahora que lo dices-el albino-iré a buscarlo, quizá tuvo algún problema de chicos o algo por el estilo.

Sinbad bebió un poco de vino celebrando el fallecimiento de su enemigo. A nada se quedó de escupir el contenido cuando este arribó esbozado una gran sonrisa y lo más importante de todo, ileso.

 _«-¿Pero qué demonios?»_

-Siento la demora pero una chica se desmayó y tuve que llevarla con el encargado-mintió desvergonzadamente.

Kougyoku tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo puesto que el sentimiento en su pecho no desaparece, pero quedó clavada al asiento sin conocer la razón.

Aladdin se quedó mirando al rey, retandole divertido y curioso.

-¿Algo que me quieras decir?

-De hecho si. El que ríe al último lo hace mejor ojisan ja ja ja ja.

-¿Qué te hace creer que serás tu?

-¿Y a ti?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Bueno, por el mundo de estudiantes supongo que no era secreto eso de nuestro chiquito bebé perverso, pero no se preocupen, después de todo es él. (?. Y me gusta más dulce e inocente XD aunque aún así hará de las suyas je je je. Según yo ya casi llegamos a "ese" acontecimiento ju ju ju.**

 **Noami Sonomi Kaname.-Je je je a mi también me pasa a veces XD. *O* wow muchas gracias por lo del lime, es todo un honor leerlo de una de mis escritoras favoritas! Nah, a mi también me da harta pena pero creo que ya me voy acostumbrando je je je. En mis yaoi no tengo tanto problema supongo que porque no soy chico (? No sé ni que quise decir con eso pero creo que ahí voy XD. Por eso gracias por la paciencia! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo me hace muy pero muy feliz! Oh Sinbad aún tiene mucho por hacer, a lincharlo! Ok no que le pone encanto al asunto je je. Lamento haber tardado en actualizar pero estaba escribiendo una serie de one shots para celebrar que llevo dos años escribiendo (inicié con yaoi de magi XD) pero definitivamente jamás me dejo un fic botado, los amo todos! Mucha suerte con tus fics amiga! Me encanta como escribes! Cuidate mucho :3.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima compañeros de vicio! Gracias por todo!**


	24. Nunca fuimos amigos

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 24 Nunca fuimos amigos.**

 **.**

-Aladdin-chan, ¿e-estas bien?

-Claro onesan. Discúlpen la tardanza.

-No te preocupes-el albino-Esa chica se encontraba en problemas, tu solo la ayudaste.

-Je je je. Oh por cierto, muchas gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa pero temo que me dió algo de sueño.

-En ese caso creo que será mejor irnos-su esposa.

-Lo lamento Kougyoku-onesan, seguro la estabas pasando muy bien.

-Pues si pero siendo honesta el viaje y acoso de Ka Koubun se llevaron una considerable porción de mi vitalidad. Jafar-san, Pisti-san, espero que nos veamos muy pronto y deseo de todo corazón que su estadía en Balbad sea agradable y productiva.

-¿A mi no piensas decirme algo?-el rey.

-¿Para qué? Solo desperdiciaré palabras como ahora.

-Aladdin te está contagiando el mal humor.

-O estas muy sensible ojisan je je je. Quizá sea la edad, no a todos nos sienta igual.

-Ah si-con ironía.

El magi extendió la mano a su pareja y luego de inclinarse amablemente a modo de despedida, salieron de ahí.

Caminaron por calles bastante transitadas hasta llegar a un puente que a esa hora luce desolado. Él tomó asiento en la orilla y contempló la bóveda celeste en silencio total.

-¿Y? ¿Me dirás lo que te pasa? No soy tonta como para no darme cuenta de que actuas raro desde que vimos a Sinbad. Si lo que te molesta es tenerle cera, la próxima vez que los generales o algún súbdito suyo nos invité a lo que sea puedo golpear a Sinbad para que nos deje tranquilos.

-Y no sería mala idea, estoy seguro de que te verías hermosa-sonrió-Además no es como que planeara ocultarte las cosas, solamente no quería decirlo frente a él.

-¿El qué?

-Intentó asesinarme.

-¿Cuándo?

-Desde que llegamos. ¿Recuerdas a la niña con las manzanas?

-Si.

-Je je pues resulta que esta vez no fueron mis aliadas porque estaban envenenadas. Por si fuera poco el agua que me dió la onesan era anticoagulante, sufrí una severa hemorragia, apenas sobreviví. ¿Sabes? Todos los habitantes de Balbad me odian y me duele porque es un lugar importante para Alibaba-kun.

-¿Y por qué lo harían? No les has dado motivos. Además eres muy lindo como para provocar sentimientos como ese.

-Je je je je gracias. Y, bueno supongo que todo se debe a Sinbad-ojisan. No tengo idea de cómo les convenció pero tienen la idea de que te engaño y manipulo a mi convencía.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Tenemos que aclarar esto! ¡Es muy injusto!-indignada.

-Bueno-bajó la mirada para centrarla en los pies que mueve con delicadeza-es imposible agradarle a todos. Incluso desde antes hay personas que me odian o han muerto por mi culpa.

 _«-Como Fátima-ojisan o Madaura-san.»_

-Entonces, ¿simplemente te vas a rendir?

Él la contempló.

-No. Pero este no es el momento para poner mi reputación como prioridad. Kougyoku, es muy peligroso permanecer en Balbad.

-¿Y escaparás como un cobarde? Ese no es el Aladdin del que me enamoré.

-Mmm si, tienes la razón hasta cierto punto pero no temo por mi. No quiero que te hagan daño, así como tu no pretendías arrastrarme a una posible tragedia.

-Vaya, ahora entiendo.

-¿Te parece bien volver mañana al Imperio?

-No.

-No comprendo.

-Me dí cuenta de que he sido demasiado injusta. Nunca pregunté ni consideré tus sentimientos al respecto. Ahora que me encuentro en tu lugar me siento frustrada e irritada. Siquiera te di la oportunidad para protestar y...

Él tomó el rostro femenino entre sus suaves pero varoniles manos.

-Soy feliz si me amas, es suficiente para mi.

-Aladdin, las cosas no están funcionando.

-¿Quieres terminar?

-¿Cómo podría? Te quiero tanto.

-Menos mal, me costó mucho que me dieras el si. ¿Entonces?

-Les diré a todos la verdad. Haremos público nuestro matrimonio.

-No.

-¿Por qué?-molesta.

-Nuestra boda debe ser algo especial, será el día en que el mundo sepa lo mucho que te quiero. Por eso no quiero que todo sea apresurado, como si se nos hubiese ocurrido a la mera hora.

-No me importa lo que piensen los demás, incluso que me juzguen.

-Lo sé. Pero sería muy feo contarle a nuestros hijos que nos casamos así, ¿no crees? Y dudo que desees mentir, tampoco yo.

-¿Regresar es la única opción?

-Temo que si. Al menos hasta que se me ocurra la manera de arreglar el malentendido.

-Entonces hágamoslo ahora mismo.

-Será considerado como una terrible falta de respeto, y si bien por ahora no hay roces entre Kou y Balbad lo cierto es que aún son una colonia adjunta contra su voluntad.

-¿Y? ¿Estamos solos?

-No, tenemos a onisan, ¿cierto? Debemos avisarle, lo haré por medio de mi magia y a primera hora regresamos. Lamento que esto no fuera lo que tenías en mente.

-No es tu culpa. Sinbad todo lo arruina. ¿Por qué no deja de entrometerse en nuestra vida? No correspondió mis sentimientos porque no le interesé. ¿Por qué ahora me tortura?

-Porqué es un hombre enfermo de poder. Las responsabilidades y privilegios no le van a todos, los seres reaccionan de distintas maneras. Habrá quien quiera controlar hasta el mismo destino, como mi abuelo, como ojisan. No todos poseen tus virtudes, soy tan afortunado de ser tu esposo.

-Ay Aladdin-chan, solo a ti se te ocurre decir semejante tontería en un momento tan crítico.

-No lo es. Bien podría ser la última oportunidad para...

-No lo digas. Somos una pareja, saldremos de esta juntos. Tu me proteges y yo a ti, ¿cierto?

-Así es-sonrió radiante.

-Vamos al palacio. Por mucho que tengan un plan no podrán tocarnos.

-Mmm, ¿Y si le causamos problemas a Barkak-san? No podría darle la cara a Alibaba-kun.

-En el peor de los casos, escaparemos. Si permitimos que nos suceda algo iniciará un conflicto entre ambas naciones y detesto las guerras.

-Entonces habrá que evitarla.

-Me sorprende lo relajado que estas.

-Será porque confío en que a tu lado todo estará bien.

-Que tonto, esperas demasiado de mi.

-Porque eres una gran mujer ¡la mejor de todas!

-¡Siih! Baja la voz, ¿qué tal que una turba enardecida nos sale de improviso?

-¿De dónde?

-N-no lo sé. Ese arbusto quizá-señaló uno-o aquel árbol, ese barril también luce sospechoso y...-contempló a su pareja-¿de qué te ríes?

-Aún paranoica eres tan hermosa.

-¡Lo digo enserio!

-También yo.

-¡Me voy! No tiene caso discutir contigo.

La emperatriz tomó la iniciativa y el magi le siguió poco después. Una flecha proveniente del norte se dirigió justo a donde la chica, pero Aladdin hizo un ademan arreglando las hebras rosadas y anulando el proyectil con ayuda de un casi invisible borg.

Un atónito hombre tiembla mientras se aferra a su arco escondido en la oscuridad. Algunas mariposas doradas le rodean segundos más tarde con un mensaje.

- _No es conveniente emplear armas, y menos si no sabes como utilizarlas ojisan. Podrías herir a alguien, o a ti mismo. Estoy seguro de que tienes a alguien esperandote en casa. Vuelve y coman algo muy rico._

-¿Eh?

El sujeto cayó de sentón, impávido.

 _«-¿De verdad ese chico es tan mala persona? No me lo parece, justo ahora...pudo asesinarme...»_

-Es lo que yo pretendía...

...

En la habitación del magi.

Aladdin llevó a su esposa a la suya, pero una vez ahí esta se negó a entrar argumentando que sería participe del diálogo entre él y su hermanastro. No es que no confíe pero le quedó claro que es adepto a evitarle angustias. El muchacho empleó magia de clarividencia para contactar al antiguo emperador y le explicó con lujo de detalle la situación.

-...así que pensamos volver mañana con el pretexto de algún trabajo urgente.

-Aladdin-dono tiene razón. De escapar ahora y sin razón aparente además de ser descortes sembrará más dudas.

-Es tan injusto. Claro que tenemos motivos para irnos. Casi me dejan viuda.

-Lo entiendo pero los atentados fueron todos sumamente discretos. No tienen pruebas.

 _«-Mmm Aladdin-chan podría pedir ayuda al rukh, pero usarlo para dañar a otros no le hará feliz. Estoy segura de que Hakuryuu-chan opina igual.»_

-¿Necesitan que haga algo? Puedo usar la habilidad de Belial para...

-No sería distinto al proceder de ojisan.

-Imaginé que responderías así.

-Solo quería que estuvieras al tanto, en caso de que la situación se torne problemática...

-Confía en mi.

-Gracias.

-Rezo porque no sea necesario.

-También yo.

-Estaré al pendiente. Pero dudo que realicen movimiento alguno ahora que están en el palacio. Sé que es imposible pero intenten relajarse y descansar.

-Tu también onisan, te ves agotado. Lamento los inconvenientes.

-No te fijes, somos familia.

El magi disipó su magia, la pareja se contempló con seriedad.

-Es hora de dormir Kougyoku, desvelarte no es benéfico para la salud.

-¿Y tú?

-También. Preocuparme no solucionará nada.

-Mmm, me da miedo dejarte solo. ¿Y si te atacan?

-Onisan tiene razón, estamos en el palacio, habrán consecuencias si lo hacen.

-N-no lo sé.

-Estaré bien.

-P-pero...

-Lo prometo, confía en mi, ¿si?-tocó con suavidad su rostro, ella asintió.

-S-supongo que volveré a mi alcoba.

-Que sueñes bonito mi amor.

-Aladdin.

-¿Si?

-¿Me das un beso?

-Incluso si no lo pidieras.

Sonrió, la tomó de los hombros y obsequió el dulce contacto en su frente.

-Hasta mañana.

-H-hasta mañana...

...

Kougyoku dió varias vueltas en el lecho y en más de una ocasión se levantó y tomó el picaporte.

 _«-Estará bien, no seas paranoica. Ni Sinbad es tan estúpido como para iniciar una guerra. Se supone que su gran objetivo es unificar al mundo, ¿cierto? Pero es tan distinto a mis hermanos. Es la clase de ser despreciable que no solo se ensucia para conseguir sus objetivos, sino que mancha a los demás.»_

Pronto un agradable aroma llegó a su olfato.

 _«-Que dulce, se parece tanto al de Aladdin-chan.»_

Quizá ello le tranquilizó, pues de a poco le pesaron los párpados, talló sus orbes y bostezó. Caminó lentamente a la cama y se venció sobre ella sin más.

Minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió permitiendo la intromisión de algunos sujetos.

-El efecto no durará mucho. Hay que hacerlo rápido.

-Lo siento mucho emperatriz, espero que entienda algún día que lo hacemos por su bien.

...

Aladdin mira por la ventana. Lee el rukh proveniente de tantas direcciones y tan caótico que de alguna manera le recuerda a los últimos momentos de Alma Toran.

 _«-Algo va mal. No parece que quieran permanecer tranquilos. No quiero pelear, tampoco provocar problemas a Kougyoku. Alibaba-kun, ¿qué harías de estar en mi lugar?»_

-Je je seguramente tendrías la solución, eres tan ocurrente. Aunque...no pudiste detener a Hakuryuu-onisan. ¿Será que hay cosas que simplemente deben pasar? ¿Que pertenecen al destino?

 _ **«-Ese maldito magi, como lo odio. Y decir que tuve que sonreírle.»**_

 _ **«-Pobre emperatriz. Ah...¡ese imbécil me miró! ¡Que asco, necesito un baño!»**_

 _ **«-Ese sujeto atrae la mala suerte. El príncipe Alibaba era un buen chico con un gran futuro por delante. Si solo no se hubieran conocido.»**_

 _ **«-Si deseo que se muera ese magi, ¿sucederá? Por favor, por favor, por favor.»**_

Pensamientos a los que intentaba no poner atención pero que irremediablemente le hacían sentir mal puesto que algunos, a opinión suya no estaban del todo equivocados.

 _ **«-Sinbad es un hombre muy brillante. Sus planes son infalibles. Solo espero que la emperatriz no...»**_

 _«-¿Eh? ¿De quién provino esa idea?»_

-¡Kougyoku!

Sin tiempo que perder, cogió su mediador y se dirigió a la alcoba de su pareja. Abrió y detuvo en seco al no advertir nada extraño. Se acercó con cautela y lo más silencioso que pudo para no alarmarle en vano. Se detuvo al lado y la contempló con la escasa luz pero suficiente para sonreír al verla tranquila y entregada a morfeo.

Ah~ fué mi imaginación.

Se giró para retirarse cuando un agudo grito le hizo volverse hacia el lecho.

-¡Waaaaahh auxilio! ¡Hay un intruso en mi habitación!

-¿Eh?-se arrodilló a un costado-Soy yo Kougyoku, Aladdin. ¿No me reconoces?

-¡Alguien ayuda!

La muchacha le dió una bofetada que le sacó de equilibrio y le hizo caer de sentón, una vez en el suelo le propinó una patada en el abdomen que le dejó pasmado.

-¡Auxilio! ¡El magi quiere abusar de mi!

-¿Eh?

La puerta se abrió de golpe permitiendo la entrada de varios guardias.

-¡Que insolencia!-uno de ellos.

Un par más corrió a escoltar a la chica.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Y-yo no, él intentó...incluso mi ropa.

La jovencita solloza al tiempo que cubre sus desnudos pechos con la sábana.

-¡Atentar contra un miembro de la realeza es alta traición sin importar que sea un magi!

-¡El castigo por ello es la muerte!

Aladdin supo que había caído en una trampa tan pronto la falsa emperatriz le atacó. Sin embargo su seguridad no podría importarle menos. Hay una razón por la cual lograron confundirle y esa es que el contenedor de Vinea es auténtico. Entonces, ¿en dónde está su esposa? No advierte rastro alguno de su magoi. Queda de blanco un segundo, el suficiente para que la impostora le coloque una gargantilla que le provocó un inmenso dolor.

-¡AAAAAAHH!

Cayó y llevó las manos a la zona para retirarla, lo que fué imposible.

-Es inútil maldito, es una herramienta diseñada para bloquear y absorber el magoi, se adapta al propio y te consume desde dentro, apuesto a que duele.

-¡Waaaaaahh!

El hijo de Solomon se retuerce y el público sonríe, se deleita con su sufrimiento.

-No es agradable que las malas acciones se regresen, ¿verdad?

-¡Aaaahh! ¡Uh! K-Kougyoku...

-¡Infeliz! ¡¿Quién te crees para llamarla así?!

Furioso el guardia, le dió al menos cuatro patadas al chico que finalmente cedió al dolor y se desmayó.

-Ah, pensé que no se rendirí nunca-el sujeto limpiando su frente.

-Llevenlo a la plaza, realizaremos una ejecución pública.

Uno de los hombres cogió a Aladdin de la trenza hasta levantarle y luego se lo echó al hombro como si fuese un simple y mugroso costal.

-Tus días están contados. Hay mucha gente que quiere verte bien muerto.

-Kou...gyoku-en un murmullo prácticamente insonoro.

...

En algún lugar del palacio.

-Mmm...

La legítima ama de Vinea abre los ojos de a poco. Contempla a su alrededor y el sitio no le es familiar.

-¿En dónde...estoy?

Intentó caminar cuando cayó en cuenta de estar atada de manos y piernas a una silla y a juzgar por las hebras rosadas que se ciñen a su cuerpo no tiene en su poder a su djinn. Sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas de frustración.

-Oh Aladdin-chan, soy tan estúpida. Dime que no te hicieron daño. No te lastimaron, ¿cierto?

Su corazón se oprimió con violencia al imaginarle herido.

-No puedo permanecer aquí. Necesito verificar que se encuentra a salvo. P-pero así no...

 _«-¡No soy una débil príncesa! ¡Soy la dirigente del imperio Kou! ¡Salvaré al chico que amo!»_

Forcejeó con intensidad durante unos cinco minutos. Se detuvo y comenzó a temblar cuando el ardor en sus muñecas se hizo insoportable al llevarse buena parte de la piel. Un sudor frío recorrió su espina cuando consideró que no era suficiente. Su esfuerzo logró abrir un camino pero pasar por el ha de hacer algo temerario y siendo honestos, no hay nadie tan loco en el mundo.

 _ **«-¡Te amo Kougyoku-onesan!»**_

 _«-Dame coraje por favor.»_

Mordió sus labios con ahínco, el suficiente para hacerlos sangrar. Tomó una mano con la otra en una posición poco natural, más bien forzada y tiró de ella.

-¡Aaaaaaaahhunagh!

Hasta dislocarla. Su visión se tornó borrosa un instante que le hizo temer el desmayarse. Pero la suerte estuvo de su lado y no ocurrió. Cerró los ojos analizando sus posibilidades y liberándose de las ataduras, lo que le llevó un buen rato y mucho sufrimiento.

 _«-Aún cuando grité no vino nadie. Eso quiere decir que no me mantienen vigilada por ahora.»_

Cuando logró su objetivo corrió a la puerta.

 _«-Cerrado. Debísuponer que no serían tan descuidados.»_

Agradeció estar en una habitación, al menos podría salir por la ventana. Se dirigió a ella y toda esperanza se esfumó. Está cautiva en un cuarto piso, sin un árbol cercano, balcón, escalera u algún otro objeto que pueda ayudarle a bajar.

 _«-Estoy segura de que no me dormí por casualidad, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Usaron algo no muy potente. Debieron prever que el efecto no duraría mucho por lo tanto...»_

Tragó saliva, se colocó en el borde y antes de tener la más pequeña duda se lanzó al vacío.

...

Aladdin tiene un terrible dolor de cabeza que no disminuye en lo más mínimo, menos con el ruido que provocan los gritos a su alrededor. Confundido abre los ojos con lentitud.

 _«-¿E-en dónde estoy?»_

-¡Muérete maldito!

-¡A nadie le haces falta!

-¡Devuélvenos Balbad!

-¡No utilices los sentimientos bondadosos de la emperatriz a tu favor!

-¡¿Cómo osas meterte a su habitación para satisfacer tus asquerosos deseos?!

 _«-¿Eh?»_

Todo se acomodó rápidamente en su mente. Se removió para tomar su mediador como mero reflejo pero se dió cuenta de que estaba atado de manos sujeto a algo que le mantenía a unos diez centímetros del suelo. Tampoco podía hablar porque le tienen amordazado. Y por culpa de la gargantilla que le pusieron el rukh se estrella contra la barrera que ahora es su cuerpo.

La doble de su amada se aproximó con semblante dolido y empuñando una espada.

-Confíe en ti, ¿y así es como me pagas? ¿Es divertido reírse de mi? Te acogí aún cuando me dijeron que eras un traidor, abandonaste Sindria porque Sinbad-sama se dió cuenta de tus ambiciones, ¿cierto? Solo yo fui tan estúpida como para confiar, para considerarte un gran amigo. Pero no respetaste mis sentimientos, los pisoteaste sin compasión. Por si fuera poco, el crimen que cometiste fué...¿por qué me haces esto? ¡No quiero tu sangre en mis manos!

Lanzó el metal y cayó de rodillas llevando las manos a su rostro.

-No se preocupe emperatriz, las damas son seres puros. No lo haga, seré yo quien se encargue.

Ella le miró.

-S-Sinbad-sama...Aladdin-kun...

-Ya no se preocupe, que su conciencia esté tranquila porque no ha sido su crimen-Desenfundó el metal en su cinto y lo alzó en dirección al cielo.

-Aladdin, siempre fuiste como un hijo para mi. Creeme que no es algo que me llene de alegría, pero has cometido un terrible pecado.

Los ojos del aludido se tornaron brillantes, como si contuviese el llanto, la decepción.

 _«-¿Por qué me odias tanto ojisan? ¿Cómo fué que te convertiste en el tu de hoy? Eres el ídolo de Alibaba-kun, mi mejor amigo, mi candidato, él nunca se equivocó pero...Lo siento tanto Kougyoku, no importa lo mucho que intente escapar, este collar se lleva mi magoi. Me siento tan débil que incluso respirar es difícil. Soy tan tonto, no puedo creer que caí en la trampa con tanta facilidad pero no maldeciré mi destino. No caeré en la depravación por él.»_

-Espero que al final te arrepientas y vuelvas al rukh Aladdin.

Sonrió victorioso y enfiló el arma al magi pero antes de siquiera cortarle un cabello, una flecha le atravesó la muñeca y le hizo tirar la espada.

-¡No se atrevan a dañar a Aladdin-chan!

La emperatriz llegó en un estado deplorable, sagrando por todos lados, con una muñeca rota además de un tobillo, sumando incontables rasguños y cortadas en su suave piel y con un arco que dejó caer, de milagro y por puro instinto logró disparar.

-¡Sinbad! ¡Es ilegal ejecutar a alguien sin un juicio!

-¿Quién eres?-la farzante.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Devuélveme a Vinea!

-Es mía.

-¿Ah si? Te diré algo interesante. Convivo todos los días con un mago de la creación. Solo hay una explicación para tener una doble, eres una maga.

-E-eso no es verdad.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no usas la habilidad de tu djinn?

-Los genios no fueron creados para utilizarse de manera irresponsable-el monarca-además la emperatriz porta su contenedor de rey.

-Simples excusas. ¿A qué le tienes miedo? La solución es simple.

-Cuanta insolencia. Siendo así ¡captúrenla!-indicó a los guardias.

-¿Eh?

Kougyoku dió un par de pasos pero una gran punzada le recorrió la espina. Su cuerpo está hecho polvo a causa de la caída, incluso está segura de que se ha roto unas cuantas costillas.

 _«-¿En dónde está Barkak? Ah, seguramente ocupado con Jafar-san y esa resbalosa.»_

-¡Ungh!

La tomaron de las extremidades superiores, lastimándole. Aún así luchó para liberarse mientras Aladdin es testigo de como le hacen daño a la mujer que ama.

 _«-¡Déjame Kougyoku! ¡Tienes mucho porque vivir!»_

-¡No Aladdin-chan!

Gritó como si hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos. Un par de chicas se unieron a la trifulca para apoyarla.

-¡Criminal o no está herida!

-¡Sus métodos son demasiado salvajes!

-No se metan en lo que no les importa.

-Serán castigadas también por oponerse a la autoridad.

-¡Mi hija es inocente!

-Así es como actúa la gente que posee un rango, tarde o temprano abusa de su autoridad.

-¡El pueblo debe someterse a las normas!

-¡Y su deber es protegernos no suprimirnos!

Pronto la multitud se dividió en dos bandos. Aladdin está aterrado por decir lo menos ante lo que parece ser el inicio de una guerra.

 _«-¿Estas dispuesto a sacrificar a tanta gente por tus ambiciones, ojisan?»_

-¡Alto!-la voz de la emperatriz resonó enérgica-¡¿No se dan cuenta de que están siendo manipulados?! ¡Ustedes son los habitantes del reino de Balbad! Qué importa el rango, estatus, poder, sexo, profesión, o lo que sea si al final son una familia. Yo soy una príncesa y no me la pasé en un lecho de rosas. No juzguen, comprendan a los demás, dialoguen, aprendan.

-Príncesa...

La joven se giró.

-Ka Koubun...

-¡Estaba tan preocupado! ¡No la encontré por ningún lado! ¿Qué le hicieron?

-No te preocupes-le sonrió-es solo...¿uh?

La conquistadora miró incrédula su pecho, su más fiel compañero atravesó seguramente un pulmón con una daga que de inmediato le cortó el aire y le hizo desplomarse. La sangre abandona rápidamente su cuerpo y le es imposible decir algo. La multitud retrocede impactada por la agresión. Aladdin abre los ojos desmesuradamente y una gran cantidad de mariposas negras se reúnen a su alrededor.

 _«-Kougyoku, debo ir con ella. Estoy seguro de que algunos de los conjuros que me enseñó Sphintus serán de utilidad. Pero...no puedo moverme. ¿Es qué solo la dejaré morir?»_

-¡Todos denme espacio!

Sinbad que corrió a donde la chica fingiendo preocupación.

-No soy un médico pero al menos podré darle un poco de mi magoi para estabilizarla, es una técnica que aprendi de mis maestros los Yambala.

-¿Esa mítica tribu?

-Wow.

-Es usted increíble.

-Y tan bueno.

 _«-Da igual lo que pienses príncesa tonta. Una vez salve tu vida quedarás mal ante todos si rechazas mi propuesta de matrimonio, me debes una. Y en el imperio Kou pagan sus deudas, ¿cierto?»_

-Ungh cof cof...

La emperatriz mueve su mano débilmente para que no se acerque, mil veces prefiere morir a recibir siquiera el saludo de ese monstruo, pero poco puede hacer y más porque de seguir así perderá el conocimiento en cinco minutos a lo mucho.

 _«-¡Aladdin-chan!»_

Sinbad concentró una gran cantidad de energía en su diestra, a la que sumó a escondidas la habilidad de Zepar, le robaría la voluntad de nueva cuenta. Se cubre la espalda en cada rubro. Cuando está a nada de tocar su torso se estrella con un borg. Parpadea algunas veces al advertir algunas mariposas negras.

-¿Judal?

-No la toques.

Giró el rostro para encontrarse con Aladdin que se ha liberado, peor aún no tiene más la gargantilla, pero luce distinto, más aterrador. Algunas mariposas doradas reposan sobre la herida de la emperatriz, dando alivio y curando con paciencia. Las más oscuras revolotean entre Sinbad y el magi que se aproxima con semblante duro.

-De todas las cosas que podías hacer, lastimaste a la persona que más me importa. Te advertí que no te acercaras a ella, que no tendría piedad.

-Ay por favor, ¿qué harás? ¿Asesinarme?

-Exacto.

-¿Eh?

Aladdin alzó las manos al cielo y reunió una cantidad atroz de rukh negro. La gente se atemorizó y empezó a correr para salvarse. Se aventaban los unos a los otros buscando ser los primeros.

-La gente se lastima, ¿es que no te importa?

-No. Por mi que se vayan todos al diablo. Intentaron alejarme de Kougyoku, en lo que a mi respecta son igual de culpables-sonrió de lado-¿qué te parece tener compañía en el más allá?

-¡¿Estas loco?!-se reincorporó y equipo a Baal-¡Te detendré!

-Je je je que gracioso.

-¿El qué?

-Que pienses que tienes posibilidad. Soy un mago de la creación, tú un simple humano.

-Vaya arrogancia.

-Adiós ojisan.

-¡No me derrotaras! ¡No tienes idea de contra quien peleas! ¡Bararaq Inquerad-Saiqa!

-Je je je. Debiste escucharme. ¡Al-Quas Ill-Ramz Al-Salos!

La multitud grita al verse acorralada, no importa a donde vayan, si continúan en Balbad, morirán. Un enorme dragón de roca revestido de una coraza de rayos se ha tragado la magia extrema de Sinbad como si fuese un simple trozo de fruta.

-I-imposible...

El rey atónito.

-A-Aladdin-chan...no lo hagas, te arrepentiras cof cof. Eres el ser más dulce y tierno del universo. Estaré bien, ambos. Detente por...favor. Piensa en el futuro que queremos. Cof cof no cometas un crimen por culpa de este sujeto...ah cof cof.

Los zafiros se llenaron de lágrimas.

 _«-Kougyoku tiene razón, ojisan es el único responsable pero ni el merece perder la vida así.»_

Pidió al rukh que se dispersara pero este hizo lo contrario y se acumuló en cantidades alarmantes, mucho mayor a lo ocurrido durante el golpe de estado de Balbad.

-N-no lo puedo controlar...

Emitió preocupado, notando que sus acciones dejaron de ser suyas hace mucho. Lo controlan como si fuera una marioneta.

 _ **«-Si todos mueren es posible volver al flujo del rukh, fusionemonos con las almas puras, ellas nos salvaran.»**_

 _ **«-Estoy cansada de vagar, quiero descansar en paz.»**_

 _ **«-No quería maldecir mi destino.»**_

 _ **«-Tuve una vida terrible, ¿por qué la muerte debe ser igual?»**_

 _ **«-¿Por qué nos abandonaron?»**_

 _ **«-Perdí el camino.»**_

 _ **«-Lo siento, lo siento, de verdad aunque no sé a quién se lo digo.»**_

Muchos pensamientos se instalaron en la mente y corazón de Aladdin que sonrió con dulzura.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo. Aún no encuentro la manera de devolver el rukh negro a la normalidad, pero tampoco puedo permitir que sigan lastimando a los inocentes. Tengo un deber como magi y si no puedo ayudarlos al menos recibiré todo su coraje y frustración.

Movió ligeramente los dedos, no le permitieron más pero fué suficiente para apuntar toda esa energía a su persona.

-No...

Su esposa que estiró la mano hacia el ser amado.

-No...

-Perdóname Kougyoku, nunca hice bien las cosas. Solo te hago sufrir.

-¡NOOOO! ¡QUÉDATE A MI LADO!

-Te amo, siempre y sin importar nada.

Un estallido se hizo presente, una luz cegadora, un estruendo espantoso y una ráfaga de viento que lanzó a muchos contra los muros, árboles y piso.

-¡ALADDIN-CHAN!

De él no queda ni el polvo.

...

Aladdin tiene mucho frío y sueño. No sabe en donde está porque ni siquiera es capaz de abrir los ojos, quizá sea lo mejor para él.

 _-Fuiste muy imprudente._

Le dijo una severa voz paternal.

-Je je lo siento Ugo-kun. Las cosas se salieron de control, me di cuenta de la verdad muy tarde.

 _-Intenté decirte muchas veces pero los caídos interfieren los mensajes._

-¿Estoy muerto?

 _-No. Pero tampoco estuvo lejana la posibilidad. Y decir que perderías la cabeza por esa chica. Eres mucho más pasional de lo que imaginé._

-Je je je. No puedo evitarlo, Kougyoku me gusta mucho.

 _-Me tranquiliza de cierta manera. Temía que hubieses heredado la torpeza de Solomon._

-Si, se la hizo muy difícil a mamá.

 _-Aunque Sheba tampoco tenía el mejor carácter._

-¡Ja ja ja ja!

 _-Te extraño mucho Aladdin._

-También yo.

 _-Pero no te puedes quedar aquí._

-Lo sé.

 _-Sin embargo tus acciones cambiaron por completo el flujo del rukh, en otras palabras..._

-Se alteró el destino.

 _-Así es._

-¿Hay solución?

 _-Si pero ni yo puedo asegurar que funcione._

-Estoy dispuesto a reparar mi error.

 _-Simplemente no lo entiendes._

-¿Eh?

 _-Eres un ser muy amado y no lo digo porque seas un magi. Tienes a una estupenda aunque algo neurótica chica a tu lado y no dudas en poner tu vida en peligro. Es un terrible hábito._

-Ella me dijo lo mismo. No es mi intención ser cruel pero es mi culpa.

 _-No del todo. Y aún si fuera el caso, ¿quién no se equivoca? Hasta el mismo Solomon, de no ser así, la tragedia de Alma Toran no hubiese tenido lugar._

-¿Entonces...qué hago?

 _-Por ahora el mundo es un caos y me es imposible ponerlo en orden. Reescribiré la realidad. Llegaras a un mundo que parece distinto pero es el mismo. Necesitas reunir a las personas que te ayudaran a devolver todo a su estado original. No puedes cargar con la responsabilidad solo._

-¿Quiénes son?

 _-Tus compañeros magi, Titus y Yunan, Arba si decide cooperar y...No sé quién es la otra persona._

 _-_ ¿Eh?

 _-El rukh mantiene oculta su identidad o aún no..._

-Ya veo.

 _-Es posible que tus recuerdos se vean afectados al igual que los del resto y no estoy seguro de poder contactarte. También sospecho que algunas personas quieran robar el poder que te estoy otorgando en este momento._

-¿Quién?

 _-Lo sentiste, ¿cierto? En Sinbad._

-Mmm...mi abuelo.

- _No tengo idea de como escapó del flujo pero vive dentro el rey de Sindria, tampoco digo que este sea una buena persona._

-Tiene muchos miedos y arrepentimientos.

-Así es.

 _-Escucha Aladdin, está magia es muy peligrosa. Puede darle "vida" a seres que han fallecido, convertir al rukh negro en algo similar a un veneno para ti y muchas cosas más. Por si fuera poco hay un precio a pagar por ella._

-¿Y es?

 _-Al final alguien morirá._

-¿Hay manera de evitarlo?

 _-No. El rukh lo ha decidido._

-Soy yo, ¿verdad?

 _-..._

-Je je je soy un magi Ugo-kun, no puedes ocultarme la verdad.

 _-Esa es precisamente tu perdición. Te aman tanto que pueden asesinarte con tal de que estén juntos para toda la eternidad._

-Muchas gracias. Al menos sabré que no habrá más heridos.

 _-¿P-por qué me las das? No hice nada._

-Es hora de irme.

 _-¡Aladdin!_ -el mencionado le escucha cada vez más lejos- _¡No te rindas! ¡Tampoco lo haré! ¡Estoy seguro de que hay solución! ¡Debes ser feliz con la chica que te gusta! ¡Lo serás! ¡Lo prometo!_

Fin del flash back.

Judal miró incrédulo al sonriente chico.

-Y me lo dices tan tranquilo. Vaya enano, de todas las personas que podían perder la razón eres el último que me cruzó por la mente. Y a todo esto, ¿caíste o no en la depravación?

-Je je je, ¿qué piensas?

Judal le dió un sape que Aladdin no pudo evadir.

-Nah, si fueras igual de genial que yo no te habrías tocado el corazón para asesinar al rey idiota.

-Entonces, ¿me ayudaras?

-Ya que. Si voy a robarte a la vieja que al menos sea en el país que ayudé a crecer.

-Oh Judal-kun, sabes que haré lo posible para que no ocurra.

-Y eso lo hace interesante. Nunca fuimos amigos, somos más como...

-Rivales-a la vez.

Y sin embargo las dulces sonrisas en el rostro dicen lo contrario.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por la paciencia! Nos vemos en la conti :3. Y si Aladdin aún es un encanto, aunque ahora que recordó y vea a Sinbad quién sabe XD.**


	25. Despertaste mi curiosidad

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 25 Despertaste mi curiosidad.**

 **.**

Aladdin frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre enano?

-¿Se supone que onesan tarde tanto en reaccionar?

-No tengo la menor idea. Es la primera vez que golpeo a una chica.

-Fuiste tan bruto.

-Para nada, si hubiera sido a ti te hubiera dado con más ganas.

-¿Es que quieres matarme?

-Nah, no tanto. No seas delicado. Además es mejor verle dormida que a punto de enloquecer.

-Mmm supongo pero pobrecita.

-A veces has de hacer cosas de las que no te sientas orgulloso. En fin, ya me dió hambre, ¿quieres algo?

-No, muchas gracias. Prefiero esperar a que despierte.

-¿Y se supone que así lo haga más rápido? Oh-sonrió travieso-¿Quieres aprovechar para tirartela?

-¡C-claro que no!-ruborizado.

-Alguien está nervioso~. ¿Para qué te haces? Se nota que te gusta un montón.

-Así es y me encantaría hacer algunas cosas con ella-jugando con las manos-pero no es la manera. Quiero que todo sea especial y perfecto.

-Ridículo.

-¿Lo crees? Je je je. No puedo evitarlo. La amo y cada día agradezco el ser correspondido.

-Anda que ahora lo presumes.

-No fué mi intención.

-¿Por qué no? Si estuviera en tu lugar no me casaría de echartelo en cara.

-Ungh. B-bueno, tienes tu manera de hacer las cosas y yo el mío.

-Me jode que me tengas lástima.

-No es así. En verdad me gustaría llegar a entenderte. Me da un poco de nostalgia recordar el como nos conocimos.

-Si caray que inútil y pensar que tus reflejos son una mierda.

-¡Hiciste trampa! Esperaba que nos diéramos la mano no que me golpearas.

-Esa ingenuidad no te llevará a ningún lado, aunque dada la situación supongo que lo sabes.

-Aún así, me gusta pensar que existen personas buenas en el mundo. El rukh blanco continúa en el flujo por una razón, ¿o no?-una mariposa negra se posó sobre su hombro.

-¿No la vas a quitar?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Ya se te olvidó lo del parque? La vieja se puso histérica porque casi te mueres.

-Ah, eso.

-Y lo tomas con tanta calma. Mí creas que te daré respiración de boca a boca, nah que asco.

-¿Y si fuera una chica?

-El problema eres tú.

-Je je je ya veo. No tengo intención de causar molestias. El rukh negro mmm es complicado pero digamos que estamos en algo así como una tregua temporal. Ellos no me lastiman y me prestan su poder y yo los ayudo a volver a donde quieren.

-¿Y dónde es eso?

-Mmm al flujo del rukh del mundo original.

-Vaya fastidio. ¡Además es injusto desgraciados! ¡Yo soy su magi! ¡¿Por qué diablos irse con la competencia?!

-Que infantil-sonrió.

-Quita era cara o no respondo si mi puño se estrella accidentalmente en ella.

-Ja ja ja eres mucho más celoso de lo que imaginé.

-¿Y? Ese magoi es mío, tu tienes el tuyo, no te metas en mi territorio.

-Aún no confió del todo.

-¿En ellos?

-No, en mi habilidad para controlarlos. Si me equivoco podría ocasionar una tragedia incluso mayor y el costo ya es lo suficientemente alto-dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Ni creas que te ayudaré a pagar.

-No es necesario.

El mayor arqueó una ceja pero lo dejó pasar.

-Así que planeo usarlo solo en caso de emergencia.

-Harás bien.

-Por cierto, ¿has visto a Yunan-san?

-¿Para qué lo quieres?

-Necesitamos su ayuda y la de Titus-kun, te lo dije.

-¿Y ese quién es?

-El magi de Reim.

-¿A ese si lo has visto?

-Si. Es médico y uno de mis amigos. Lo conocí en este mundo luego del accidente de mis padres. Mmm...

-¿Qué?

-Mamá estaba en coma y papá murió pero ahora están bien. ¿Crees que signifique algo? ¿Debería ser precavido por si se convierte en un problema?

-Ni idea. Pero al menos yo disfruto lo que no tuve. Aunque es una lástima que mi madre esté enferma.

-¿Ya probaste a curarle con tu magia?

-Nunca fui muy habilidoso en el octavo tipo.

-Si quieres puedo intentar. Sphintus-kun me enseñó varios hechizos y estudié otros tantos. Más que nada por Myers-sensei-dijo lo último para sí.

-¿Qué ganas con eso?

-Verte feliz.

-Eres bien rarito.

-Je je je.

-No es un chiste.

-Lo sé pero de todos modos me haces reír. No importa lo que digas ni las maneras en que nos conocimos. En verdad me agradas.

-Entonces comparte a la vieja.

-Ja ja ja, no.

-Tchi. Pues ya veremos lo de mi madre y con respecto al vago no lo he visto.

-Ya veo. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer porque no logro sentir su rukh.

-Ni yo.

-¿A qué crees que se debe?

-Que sea como tu y no recuerde. A mi me ayudó el rukh negro, el que va en contra del destino. Soy distinto a ustedes.

-Arba-san también tiene recuerdos del otro mundo.

-Se me olvidaba esa loca.

-Aunque otra vez es Gyokuen-san y madre de Hakuryuu.

-Wah, es una suerte que nunca esté en casa cuando lo visito.

-¿Aún la odias?

-Pues con lo que me hizo no es santo de mi devoción. Me sorprende que no le tengas rencor por lo de Alma Toran.

-No puedo. Era alguien importante para mis padres y es muy linda.

-¡¿Estas loco?! ¡¿Qué en ella lo es?!

-Oh muchas cosas.

 _«-Aunque asusta cuando se pone intensa.»_

-Te gusta la mala vida. Kougyoku no es la mujer más dulce del mundo.

-Entonces también te encanta que te traten mal.

-Imbécil.

-Ja ja ja. Ah, ¿no te ibas a comer? Si es por ella no te preocupes que yo la cuido.

-Si claro. Y cuando vuelva ya le hiciste tres mocosos.

-¡Jamás la tocaría dormida!

-Quién sabe. No subestimes al libido. Conozco a los de tu tipo.

-¿Mi...tipo?

-Pervertidos. El rey idiota parecía conejo, a cada rato en celo.

-Que analogía tan extraña y hasta cierto punto perturbadora. Ojisan es peligroso.

-Ni me lo recuerdes. Me alegra saber que no fui el único estúpido que cayó en sus trampas.

-¿Eh?

-Es bueno para eso, lo admito.

-Judal-kun...

-Ah no, ni creas que te lo contaré.

-Tampoco es mi intención obligarte. Uno simplemente tiene cosas que prefiere callar.

-Exacto.

La chica se remueve un par de veces en el lecho mientras se queja.

-Tiene una pesadilla-el oráculo con extrema seriedad.

-Si, supongo que despertará pronto.

-Mmm, no, no...¡ALADDIN-CHAN!

Se reincorporó de golpe hasta quedar sentada. El mencionado se colocó al lado y acarició su mejilla con roces sutiles.

-Aquí estoy.

-Oh-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su rostro se tornó rojizo-Eres...eres tan idiota. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así?

-Lo lamento, todo se salió de control.

-Me lastimé para llegar a ti y al final no cambié nada. Sinbad...

-Nos engañó a todos. No solo a ti y a mi. Jugó con el corazón de mucha gente.

-Es un ser despreciable.

-Está confundido. Y el magoi de los caídos complica mucho la situación.

-¿El rukh de los caídos? ¿Como el de Judal-chan?

-No. De las personas fallecidas en la depravación. Quieren destruirlo todo, incluso han tomado forma tangible. Modificaron las reglas del mundo para tener otra oportunidad. Para volver al origen.

-¿Es posible?

-No lo sé pero está mal. No puedes sacrificar a otros para conseguir tus objetivos.

-Entonces, ¿todo es mentira?

-No exactamente, digamos que es una versión alterna de la realidad.

-Que complicado. ¿Hay manera de volver?

-Ugo-kun dice que es posible, pero necesito la ayuda de algunas personas a las que tengo que hallar y convencer.

-Otros magis-Judal.

-Y cuando eso ocurra...-la chica.

-¿Cómo te sientes Kougyoku?-el novio.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza. ¡Eso fué muy cruel Judal-chan!

-Te hice un favor.

-¡¿Y si ya no hubiera despertado?!

-Pues ni modo.

-¡Argh!

-Ya pues. Estas bien, ¿de qué te quejas? Ahora que si quieres enloquecer y ser como la bruja, ¿quién soy para detenerte?

-Uh, si lo pones así te debo una.

-Esa actitud me gusta más.

-¿Qué harás Aladdin-chan?

-Ir al hospital. Será complicado pero necesito de Titus-kun.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Muchas gracias pero creo que esta vez no. Cuando se pone nervioso es algo violento.

-¿De veras?

-Oh si. En Magnostad estuvo a punto de asesinarme luego de un duelo mágico. Si no fuera por los avanzados conocimientos que poseen en la academia no la cuento.

-¡Más razón para no dejar que vayas solo!

-Somos amigos, algo así no volverá a pasar. Tiene un espíritu fuerte, estoy convencido de ello.

-¿S-seguro?

-Sip.

-Si estas en peligro, tienes que decirme. No seré capaz de perdonarte si me dejas atrás.

-Lo haré, descuida.

-Tengo sed-el sacerdote-¿por qué no vas a la cocina por un jugo?-a la de ojos cereza.

-¡Eres un patán!

-¿Qué te cuesta? Además no fué sencillo cargarte del parque hasta mi casa.

-Como si lo hubieras hecho, seguro fué mi novio.

-Da igual, tu trasero estuvo en mi cama.

-Uh.

-Llegale pues.

Ella hizo lo dicho a regañadientes. Una vez los muchachos se quedaron a solas...

-¿No le dirás la verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El precio por regresar las cosas a como eran.

-No. Soy consciente de que estoy siendo egoísta y hasta cruel pero confiaré en las palabras de Ugo-kun. Además tengo muchos sueños que ansío cumplir a su lado.

-Eres un idiota, no cambias.

-Si estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿se lo dirías?

Judal contempló el rostro ajeno, lleno de valentía y seguridad.

-No. Si estuviera en mi jamás la haría llorar.

-¿Verdad?

-Si tanto te importa, hazla feliz. Porque si fracasas la voy a seducir.

-En verdad eres insistente.

-Tan cabezota como tu, cosa de magis.

-Mmm, ahora que lo mencionas creo que la mayoría somos así, ¿por qué será?

-¿Importa?

-A mi si.

-A mi no, así que no molestes.

Kougyoku se adentró con el jugo que ofreció al de cabello negro de mala gana.

-Eres tan maleducado. Se supone que soy tu invitada.

-No me gusta servir.

-Antipático.

-Delicada.

-Aladdin-chan...

-Eres muy linda mi amor.

-Lamebotas.

-Te estas amargando Judal-kun.

-Muy cierto-la otra le secundó.

-Uy si, ustedes son dueños de un bellísimo carácter no tienen idea. Si no tienen nada más que decir larguense que quiero dormir.

-Es todo por ahora-el de ojos zafiro-Supongo que nos vemos después. ¿Me das el número de tu móvil?

-Eres un magi no seas perezoso.

-Que manera tan irresponsable de actuar-la chica.

-No quiero que el enano me acose, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo una vida. Así solo molestará cuando sea realmente necesario.

-Soy un magi-se la regresó-podrían pasar días enteros antes de cansarme.

-Solo necesito poner un borg.

-Gastarás energía.

-Si, pero podré ver porno en el móvil. Lo que resultaría imposible de responder tu llamada.

-Eres un pervertido-molesta.

-Dije que podría, no que lo hiciera. Además qué santurrona. Despierta, todos los hombres pensamos en sexo el cien por ciento del tiempo.

-Yo no-Aladdin.

-Es todo un caballero no como tu.

-O podría ser un experto a la hora de mentir.

El corazón femenino latió a ritmo vertiginoso.

 _«-Oh Judal-chan, no tienes idea de lo feliz que estaría si tus palabras fueran ciertas. Tengo tantas ganas de hacer el amor con él. Si en esta relación hay alguien pervertido, sin duda soy yo. Me lo he imaginado desnudo más de una vez.»_

Ambos jóvenes le admiraron con curiosidad, poniéndole de nervios.

-¿Q-qué?

-Hay un buen de rukh rosa por todos lados-Judal-si vas a tener pensamientos asquerosos con el enano, que no sea cuando estoy porque odio ese color.

 _«-Me recuerda que estas enamorada de otro.»_

-L-lo siento.

 _«-¿Como por qué le ofrezco disculpas?»_

-B-bueno, es hora de irme a casa-Kougyoku viendo hacia la ventana-Parece que me quedé dormida por mucho tiempo y no quiero preocupar a mis hermanos.

-Te acompaño-su pareja.

-Oh, no es necesario que te tomes la molestia.

-Al contrario, será un placer.

-Nos vemos en el colegio Judal-chan.

-Bien.

La pareja se despidió de este y caminó tranquilamente por la calle, en silencio.

-A-Aladdin-chan.

-¿Si?

-Nos hicimos novios, ¿verdad?

-¿Uh? Si.

-Pero antes éramos algo más cercano y...

-Oh, ¿te preocupa lo que somos ahora?

-Si.

-Aunque todo se vea distinto es el mismo mundo así que no veo el porque tengan que cambiar las cosas.

-Eso significa...

-En lo que a mi respecta, eres mi esposa.

-¡Oh por dios!

Ella se lanzó a su marido en un efusivo abrazo, este le correspondió cogiendole por la cintura.

-Aunque aún nos falta la ceremonia y muchas otras cosas.

-¡No importa! ¡Esta vez puedo gritar a los cuatro vientos que estoy enamorada de mi esposo!

-Ah, respecto a eso...

-¿Si?

-Por mi no hay problema pero...¿no será inconveniente con tus hermanos?

-Ungh. ¿Entonces no?-desilusionada.

-Me gustaría más presentarme como es debido, pero con los demás no importa. Es más.

Entrelazó su mano a la contraria y le llevó hasta una cafetería, donde tomaron asiento. Ella miró confusa a su alrededor. Pronto llegó la mesera que extendió un par de menús.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?-sonrió.

-Mmm, yo quiero un capuchino con caramelo y una rebanada de pay de manzana.

-¿Y a su novia?

Esta casi enterró el rostro en el menú.

-Je je je no onesan, es mi esposa.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Vaya imprudencia de mi parte!

-No te preocupes. ¿Y qué vas a querer mi amor?

-Ah...-en shock.

El joven descansó su rostro sobre la mano en un gesto que denota interés.

-¿Podrías volver en un rato? Creo que ésta un poco abrumada.

-Ah...si, claro. Con su permiso.

-¿Todo bien Kougyoku?

-N-no-conteniendo el llanto.

-¿No?

-No pensé que fueras a decir que soy tu esposa.

-Es la verdad. Además, siempre quise presumirlo.

-No sé que hacer-dejó escapar las gotas saladas-me siento muy, muy feliz.

-Yo también-sonrió-Por eso vamos a festejar. Ordena lo que quieras.

-¿De verdad? Es el dinero que conseguiste con mucho esfuerzo.

-Kouha-kun es muy generoso. Además, si no puedo invertirlo en las personas que son importantes, ¿para qué me sirve?

Ella se sonrojó y le miró con intensidad.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres el chico más lindo y perfecto del mundo?

-Mmm...

Las mejillas del magi se tornaron excesivamente coloradas, se agachó ligeramente al ser víctima de un gran bochorno.

 _«-Aún es tan sexy pero inocente. Como lo amo.»_

La camarera volvió poco después.

-¿Han decidido?-con amabilidad.

-Lo mismo de antes.-él nervioso.

-Para mi un frappuchino de cereza y una crepa de chocolate con avellana-contenta.

-Enseguida.

Una vez a solas el muchacho no recuperó la compostura.

-¿Hay algún problema Aladdin?

-C-creo que...me enamoré más de ti.

-¡Oh!

El resto de la velada fueron un par de silenciosos focos incandescentes de color rojo.

...

En la calle.

-Ja ja ja, eres tan gracioso Aladdin.

-Je je je tu también, incluso me duele el estómago de tanto reír je je je ah~.

-Oh, te entiendo ja ja ja aah~. Siempre que estoy contigo me siento tan feliz que imagino que vivo en un sueño.

-Que tierna.

-Ese eres tu. Muchas gracias por la hermosa velada. Me la pasé de maravilla, sin duda es algo que quiero compartir con nuestros hijos en el futuro.

-Entonces creo que los vamos a aburrir porque tengo contemplado platicarles hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-No si te gano.

-Me aseguraré de estar ahí como un espectador más.

-Pero si ya lo viviste, ¿qué sentido tiene escuchar?

-Porque será contado a través de tus lindos labios.

-¡Oh por...! Últimamente estas siendo tan directo que es malo para mi corazón.

-Je je je son cosas que quería decir pero me daba un poco de pena. Mmm siendo honesto aprovecho que recordé que estamos casados para acercarme un poco más.

-Tramposo.

-Ni como negarlo.

-El cielo se ve tan bonito.

-Si y mucho. Pero hay algo mucho más hermoso en este momento...

Aladdin la tomó del mentón con suavidad, desplazando la mano hasta tocar la mejilla y rozar una y otra vez su boca. Acortó la distancia para unir sus labios a los contrarios, los acarició galante, con sutiles movimientos que consentían la zona. Jugueteando y presionando alternadamente. Suspirando al tiempo que se hace paso y se introduce para explorar con la lengua. Estas se sincronizan, danzan y se deslizan como si patinaran en frágil hielo. Los ojos que se mantenían escondidos desde el inicio del contacto se cierran con más fuerza. Y húmedos además de curiosos sonidos se producen con cada movimiento. El tiempo se vuelve irrelevante hasta que les escasea el oxígeno y es entonces que muy a su pesar finalizan con el mágico momento, unidos algunos segundos por un casi imperceptible hilo de saliva que desaparece poco después.

-Ah ah aaaah, eso fué increíble Aladdin.

-Es que besas ah muy bien.

-Pues muchas gracias.

-Siempre es un placer-sonrió.

Se tomaron de la mano e hicieron el resto del camino hasta la mansión de los Ren. Una vez en el umbral se miraron con devoción.

-Ya estas en casa.

-Gracias por traerme.

-Gracias a ti por todo, te amo.

-Me gustaría tanto que te quedaras.

-A mi también pero tengo cosas que hacer.

-Ten cuidado, ¿si?

-Lo prometo. Tenemos muchas cosas que compartir-se acercó para susurrar en su oído-Falta que me hagas tuyo.

Kougyoku quedó clavada al piso a punto del colapso.

-Por eso volveré, siempre lo haré. Que descanses mi amor.

Ella solo atinó a mover la cabeza afirmativamente, abrió la puerta y se metió a su casa completamente sorprendida y casi infartada.

Aladdin caminó en dirección al hospital con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro que le acompañó un buen rato.

...

En el nosocomio.

Sphintus acomoda el historial de un paciente en el archivero cuando se abre la puerta de su oficina.

-¿No puedes tocar?

-Mmm si pero ahorro tiempo.

-Ah si. ¿Qué necesitas Titus?

-Nada.

-¿Entonces?

-Solo pasaba a decirte que no es necesario que me lleves a casa. Tengo trabajo pendiente así que me quedaré hasta tarde.

-Puedo esperarte, no hay problema.

-No, está bien. Sheherezade-sama pasará por mi.

-Que consentido te tiene tu madre.

-Es increíble-lleno de orgullo.

-Entonces te tomaré la palabra, lo cierto es que me muero de sueño.

-Mejor pide un taxi.

-No pasa nada.

-Oh, ¿me quieres hacer enojar?

-No.

-Entonces llama a un sitio de taxi-enérgico.

-De acuerdo, lo haré luego de tomarme un café.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Si.

Titus volvió a su oficina y se dispuso a terminar con el trabajo, lo que consiguió unos cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde.

 _«-Creí que me llevaría más.»_ -llamaron a la puerta- _«-Que raro, no esperaba tener visita a esta hora.»_

-Adelante.

-Buenas noches Titus-kun.

El chico cerró tras de si.

-¿Aladdin? ¿Qué haces aquí...? ¡¿Te sientes mal otra vez?!

-Oh no, tranquilo. Mi visita es de tipo personal.

-¿Tienes algún problema?

-Mmm podría decirse pero no tengo idea de por dónde comenzar.

-Finalicé con mis obligaciones, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. ¿Gustas tomar algo?

-No, muy amable.

-Vamos, toma asiento.

El hijo de Solomon hizo lo dicho y le contó la misma historia que a Judal, omitiendo el precio a pagar.

-Sé que suena descabellado y tienes derecho a no creer en mis palabras pero juro que es verdad.

-Vaya-emitió un largo suspiro-Es tan extraño. Así que vivimos en otro mundo o algo así y nos llamaban magis. Mmm, ¿sabes? Algunas veces tenía sueños en donde éramos compañeros en una academia de magia, si no mal recuerdo era Magnostad.

-¡Si, así fué!

-¿Y el fallecimiento de Sheherezade-sama?-la mirada triste del otro le dió la respuesta.

-Mis padres también están aquí.

-¿No te gustaría quedarte a su lado?

-Claro que si pero no es correcto. Los quiero y todo pero el verdadero rey Solomon y mamá están en un lugar al que no puedo llegar. Y aún si fueran los auténticos es una situación injusta para todos.

-Supongo que tienes razón. No, soy consciente de eso pero...al fin pude disfrutar el calor de un verdadero hogar. Dejarlo así, tan de repente es duro.

-¿Eso significa que...?

-Estaré de tu lado. Me parece que lo dije alguna vez ¡somos compañeros magi!

-Je je je, lo hiciste.

-Pero hay un pequeño inconveniente.

-¿Eh?

-Son pocos los recuerdos que tengo de ese mundo. Por lo tanto...no tengo ni la menor idea de como usar magia.

-Ah, es algo que tenía contemplado. Esta noche cuando vayas a dormir enviaré un poco de mí magoi, eso te ayudara.

-Sería fantástico. Muchas gracias.

-A ti-sonrió-por cierto, ¿has visto a Yunan-san?

-¿A quién?

-Uh~ bueno. Si las cosas salen bien, mañana te visito. Es otro magi.

-Ah. Aladdin.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo contárselo a Sheherezade-sama, Marga-chan, Muu y al idiota de Sphintus?

-Estoy seguro de que tu intuición sabrá guiarte. Algunas personas podrían no ser aliados, lo dejo a tu criterio.

-¿Y si lo arruino?

-Je je estamos en este lugar debido al error que cometí, no puedo ponerme exigente, ¿verdad?-sonrío-Ya no te preocupes, somos un equipo, ¿cierto?

-¡Si!

-Me gustaría platicar un rato más pero es hora de volver a casa.

-Son casi las doce, tendrás problemas. ¿Quieres que te lleve? Podría decir que me ayudaste a revisar algunos documentos.

-Te lo agradezco pero no. No les quiero mentir.

-Ya veo. Ánimo.

-Je je je je.

...

Aladdin caminó hasta la avenida para tomar un taxi pero no pasó uno solo por casi quince minutos.

-Mmm que raro, si no es tan tarde.

Consideraba usar su círculo de transporte mágico cuando sintió la mano de alguien en su espalda. Viró el rostro y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿F-Fátima-ojisan?

-Me recuerdas tanto a alguien que arruinó mi vida que puedo jurar que eres tu. A nadie le harás falta.

Le lanzó al flujo vehícular por donde circulaba una camioneta particular de considerable tamaño. Cayó en su trayectoria, sin manera de escapar. Por fortuna su cerebro reaccionó rápidamente y se trasladó con magia a los arbustos que estaban pasando la calle.

-Ah ah ah...

Respira agitadamente al tiempo que el sudor ocasionado por el susto perla su frente. El adulto le contempla desde el otro lado con rabia y mueve los labios lentamente para que Aladdin, pueda captar el mensaje.

 _-No te queda mucho tiempo. No todos hicimos un pacto contigo, no seas engreído._

Y se desvaneció en el aire. El chico quedó perplejo ante ello para posteriormente dejar en libertad las lágrimas.

 _«-No puede ser. Si tiene esa forma es porque...¿le detuve aquella vez? ¿Murió?»_

-No...

Miró sus manos, casi podía ver sangre en ellas. ¿de cuánta gente en realidad? De todos aquellos que no pudo salvar en Balbad ni Magnostad y seguramente más, muchos más de los que siquiera estaba enterado. La culpa pesó y dolió en su corazón como frío metal. Pero se puso en pie porque tiene una deuda con el mundo, además...

 _«-Al final, de cualquier manera voy a morir. Así que déjenme disfrutar el tiempo que me queda, por favor.»_

...

En casa del magi.

Sheba prepara la cena mientras su marido encaja el tenedor en una rebanada de pastel con intención de comerlo.

-Tienes que esperar a Aladdin.

-Lo hice, pero ya se tardó y tengo hambre.

-Padre desconsiderado.

-¿Qué se supone que cambie si lo hago o no?

-Ah...

La puerta se abrió.

-Buenas noches madre, padre. Siento llegar tan tarde pero...

-¡Oh mi pequeño bebé, estaba tan preocupada! Me preguntaba si te habían secuestrado o algo por el estilo.

-Te dije que estaba bien-el hombre-Seguramente tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Es un buen chico, jamás nos angustiaría sin una buena razón.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Es por eso que me quedo con el pendiente!

-M-mamá, no puedo respirar.

-¡Perdón! Ve a lavarte las manos, la cena está lista.

-Lo siento estoy algo cansado así que...

-Claro que no jovencito. No irás por la vida descuidando tu salud. Cenaras por las buenas o por las malas pero lo harás de cualquier manera.

-Ungh. E-está bien.

Solomon sonrió divertido desde la mesa.

-Tienes un horrible carácter.

-¡Cuido a nuestro hijo! Lo que a cierto sujeto negligente parece no importarle.

-Solo tengo una manera distinta de hacer las cosas.

-Suponiendo que muevas un solo dedo.

-Hace falta ser un poco más observadora.

-¡Lo soy!

-No son los modales que una señorita debería tener.-juguetón.

-¡Eres un...! E-espera, se me hizo nostálgico.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, creo. Yo no...no debería tener.

Aladdin iba rumbo a la sala cuando a sus oídos llegó la conversación.

-¿Por qué volviste Solomon?

-Porque alguien quiere ver feliz a nuestro hijo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Conoces la respuesta.

-No importa. De cualquier manera somos un fraude.

-No del todo, una minúscula parte de los recuerdos de Aladdin viven en nosotros. En lo que a mi respecta es nuestro hijo.

-¿Qué pasará cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad?

-Mmm, buena pregunta. Imagino que volveremos al flujo del rukh por lo que tendremos la oportunidad de nacer, con una vida de verdad. Aún si no fuera el caso, estaría feliz. Estoy orgulloso de Aladdin.

Este cubrió su boca para que el llanto no fuera audible.

 _«-Hay personas muy malas pero también tan buenas, gracias a ustedes conocí el calor de un hogar. Esto sin duda es real.»_

Cerró los ojos, inspiró hondo y se acercó a ellos con una magnífica sonrisa.

-Mi amor-la mujer-¿por qué tan contento?

-Quisiera compartir mi felicidad con ustedes. ¿Creen que podría presentarles a mi esposa?

-¡¿T-t-tú e-e-esposa?!

-¡Si!

-Oh dios...

Se fué al piso de la impresión.

-¡Mamá!

Antes de llegar a ella Solomon le cogió de la cintura y le alzó en el aire como si fuese un bebé.

-Nuestro pequeño por fin creció.

-Je je je.

-Me hará muy feliz conocer a la señorita que se robó tu corazón, solo espero que no sea como Sheba.

-Ah...

-Eres un patán-la de cabello rosa que toma asiento.

-¡Es muy linda! ¡Seguro les caerá muy bien!

...

Kougyoku echa la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de un reconfortante baño en la regadera.

-Me alegra haber recordado que Aladdin-chan es mi esposo-sonrío.

-¿Oh enserio?

-¡¿Kouha-niisama?! ¿En dónde?

-En la tina. Mi baño se descompuso y me quedé dormido~. ¡Achú!

-¡WAAAAAAHHH!

-Ambos sabemos que debiste revisar. Además no es tan malo, al menos nos separa a mi un cortina y a ti la puerta de la regadera. Así que no he visto nada por si te preocupa.

-S-si pero saber que estas desnudo es incómodo.

-Dejando las pequeñeces de lado.

-¡No lo son!

-¿Cómo es eso de que el niño mugriento es tu marido?

-¿Quién es su marido?-un pelirrojo que entró al escuchar los gritos.

-¡Kouen-niisama, Kouha-niisama fueraaaa!

-No hasta que me des los detalles-el de pelo rosa.

-Ya despertaste mi curiosidad.

-Uh~...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Si alguna vez han leído un fic mío donde aparezcan Kouen, Kouha y Koumei, sabrán que tengo una concepción un poco extraña de los dos primeros. Así que qué mejor manera de introducir a los personajes (de manera importante) que poniendo a Kougyoku en cueros? Ok no, me pasé con la pobre. Nos vemos en la conti~.**


	26. Rezando por un milagro

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 26 Rezando por un milagro.**

 **Advertencia del capítulo lemon.**

 **.**

Aladdin tuvo una pequeña conversación con sus padres, dando varios detalles de su relación con Kougyoku y lo feliz que es al estar a su lado. Cenaron la deliciosa comida preparada por su madre y se retiró a su habitación. Realizó un conjuro sencillo para enviar un poco de su magoi a Titus y que así fuera más sencillo trazar un plan.

-Mañana le visitaré.

Dijo recostado en el lecho para rápidamente quedarse dormido, fué un día plagado de emociones.

...

En la mansión Ren.

Kougyoku está sentada en un cómodo sillón de la sala en compañía de sus dos hermanos mayores.

-¿Y bien?-Kouen.

-No t-tengo idea de por dónde comenzar-se sonrojó nerviosa.

-El niño mugriento no se ha pasado de listo, ¿verdad? Porque me agrada y todo pero me enfurece la idea de que no te respete.

-No, es todo un caballero. Ah~ es difícil de creer pero estamos en una realidad alterna. Antes habitamos un mundo en el que es posible emplear magia y conquistar laberintos, que son regidos por príncipes, reyes y emperadores-silencio-Y...no, seguro piensan que enloquecí pero no es así. Estamos atrapados en una ilusión, esto no es justo para nadie. Aladdin-chan busca la solución, la manera de regresar todo a la normalidad. Aún cuando en ella sus padres no existan.

-Eso quiere decir que, ¿no tiene familia?-Kouha.

-La tenía pero... Nos casamos, es por eso que soy su esposa y queremos respetar el vínculo que tenemos.

-¿Fué amor a primera vista?

-No. En ambas ocasiones le herí, en verdad le hice mucho daño y aún así me perdonó, hizo de cuenta que nada pasó. Soy tan afortunada. Es quien me brinda la fortaleza para continuar, es por eso que poseo el valor necesario para asegurar que nada ni nadie me alejara de él. Y lamento decirlo pero aún si se oponen me quedaré a su lado.

-Invitale a comer el día de mañana-el pelirrojo-Quiero conocerle.

-Ah, si claro. Aladdin ya tenía planeado presentarse como es debido, lo mencionó pero no pensé que se diera la oportunidad tan pronto.

-Es todo, será mejor que vayan a dormir.

-Es cierto hermanita. Las desveladas son terribles para la piel.

 _«-Se lo han tomado demasiado bien, ¿será que tengo tan grabadas las personalidades de aquel mundo que terminan por influenciar mi opinión en este? Quizá las cosas salgan positivamente. Aladdin es muy lindo y agradable, le cae muy bien a Kouha-niisama, no tendría porque ser distinto con los demás. Y de cualquier manera estoy demasiado agotada para pensar con claridad.»_

Asintió obediente y se retiró a su alcoba donde inmediatamente se rindió a Morfeo.

...

Kougyoku es atacada por un intenso escalofrío que recorre su espina, el latido de su corazón se acelera exponencialmente. Pega su espalda lo más que puede a la pared, temerosa. Alza la mano de forma inconciente para tomar el contenedor de Vinea, y se sorprende al notar que se encuentra en el sitio de costumbre.

 _«-¿Cómo es posible? No debería...»_

-Le suplico que recapacite emperatriz.

 _«-¿Cómo me llamó?»_

-Aún está a tiempo de enmendar el error.

 _«-¿De que hablan?»_

-Aladdin-sama es el magi que logró finalizar la guerra. Siempre le estaremos agradecidos por la paz que ahora podemos disfrutar pero de ninguna manera aceptaremos su matrimonio.

-¿Por qué no?

-Entienda, es un magi sin país. Aún cuando Sinbad le acogió en Sindria o usted en el imperio Kou lo cierto es que no es poseedor de un título. Si se pone de lado su gran habilidad para la magia es tan solo un muchacho sin poder político. El próximo emperador no puede tenerle de padre. ¡Sería una gran vergüenza!

-P-pero...¡estamos esperando un hijo! ¡¿Qué se supone que haga con él?!

-Podría darlo en adopción, estoy seguro que no querrá acabar con su existencia así que le doy una solución mucho más amigable.

-¡¿El que me obliguen a darle la espalda lo es?! ¡¿Han perdido la razón?!

-T-tranquilicese por favor, en su condición es peligroso un coraje de este calibre.

-¿Y cómo pretenden que lo haga si escucho tantas ridiculeces?

-Si los magos de la creación son de su estilo podría contraer matrimonio con el oráculo del imperio Kou. Posee un estatus privilegiado, nadie se opondrá.

-¡No me gustan los magi, solo Aladdin!-furiosa.

-Piénselo, de esa manera salvará la vida del bebé. Podría decir que es del sacerdote.

-Pero sería traicionarlo...

 _«-Aladdin-chan se puso tan feliz cuando le dí la noticia. No soy capaz de hacer algo así.»_

-Usted es la emperatriz, la decisión recae únicamente en su persona. Analice con cautela, su felicidad o la vida del ser creciendo en su interior.

Los sujetos se retiraron. Ella se dejó caer de sentón y llevó las manos al rostro, angustiada.

 _«-Esto no puede estar pasado, no importa lo que elija porque al final romperé su corazón.»_

-¡Ah!

Kougyoku despertó abruptamente luego de emitir un potente pero breve grito. Miró confundida a su alrededor hasta que logró enfocar la computadora en el escritorio.

 _«-Santo dios, fué solo un sueño. Sin embargo se sintió tan real. Supongo que se debe a los recuerdos que volvieron a mi. Casada con Aladdin y todavía pensando en tener hijos. Aunque en ningún lado está prohibido que contraiga matrimonio con él. Además siendo mi consejero tiene un puesto tan importante como el de Judal-chan, no...es gracias al trabajo que hizo para la organización que el país creció tanto. Que injusto, Aladdin es un príncipe aunque su reino no exista más. No, estoy paranoica. Incluso Hakuryuu-chan nos apoyó, algo como eso no debería ocurrir. Ah, este miedo no se va, recuerdo una y otra vez lo que hizo...el dolor que me invadió por perderlo. De pronto se hizo presente, como si jamás hubiese regresado a mi. Como si fuera tan frágil que pudiese quebrarse en cualquier momento.»_

Se tiró en la cama de nueva cuenta y cerró los ojos.

 _«-Lo dije antes, aún si el mundo entero se convierte en tu enemigo seré por siempre tu aliada, la que te proteja.»_

-Por eso no te atrevas a dejarme porque estoy segura...

 _«-De que esta vez moriré de tristeza.»_

...

Aladdin sale de su habitación con una linda sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, fruto del sueño que tuvo como protagonista a su adorada Kougyoku.

-Je je je.

-Buenos días mi amor-su madre-es bueno verte tan contento desde temprano. ¿Acaso tiene que ver con esa chica?

Asintió ruborizado.

-Oh, tu si que eres un encanto. Me alivia que no hayas heredado la personalidad de tu padre.

-El desayuno está listo-anuncia Solomon desde la cocina.

-Oh tiene tanto que no pruebo algo preparado por ti-el muchacho.

El par le contempló con extrañeza.

-Pero si al menos una vez a la semana se pega a la estufa para poner en práctica las recetas que encuentra en sus libros.

 _«-Fingiré el tiempo que sea necesario. Le daré la vida perfecta que Ugo, Solomon y yo queremos que tenga.»_

-¿No es así?-a su marido.

-Dejemos de lado la conversación-el aludido-mejor prueben las crepas. No es por nada pero han quedado bien esponjosas, tanto como las mejillas de Sheba.

-Oh, ¿consideras que lo son?

-Por supuesto, igual que una mantecada o el migajón de un bolillo.

-¡Aaah!

-Ay papá eres muy grosero.

-¿Qué te digo? Siempre será divertido molestarla. Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor.

-¡No arruines su personalidad! Es mucho más maduro que tu.

-Jamás lo negué-orgulloso.

-A veces eres tan irritante.

-¿De verdad? Y yo que hice una especial, hasta le puse tu nombre con miel.

Ella le miró incrédula y se aproximó a la mesa para encontrar justo lo que el hombre mencionara. Un calorcito se expandió por todo su pecho, pronto cogió el tenedor que le ofreciera este para cortar un pedazo e ingerirlo.

-Aún tienes un estupendo don para esto.

-Tengo que, te conquisté por el estómago después de todo. Mi poco femenina y glotona esposa.

Sonrió divertido pero es claro que ya no le escuchaba por estar centrada en el producto.

-Vaya, la comida tiene un misterioso poder en mamá. Por un segundo pensé que te daría una bofetada.

 _«-Como ocurría de vez en cuando.»_

-¿Sabes Aladdin? Las parejas siempre tendrán dificultades. El ser humano perfecto no existe y por ende ocurre con las relaciones. Al principio esconderan los defectos pero cuando se genera cierto nivel de confianza también lo hace la comodidad y se suelen tener actitudes que antes no, los llamados defectos. Varían y pueden ser simples tonterías como discutir por no bajar la tapa del excusado hasta celos irracionales y demás. Lo importante es superar las dificultades. No intentes corregir los errores hasta el grado de querer cambiar a otra persona porque sería imponer tu voluntad, dialoguen, encuentren un punto medio, neutral. Si algo en verdad te es importante protegelo.

Aladdin asintió un poco decaído, en otra situación hubiese sido un simple consejo pero ahora suena más como una despedida. Tal vez se debe a que las cosas deben volver a su cause, es por ello que atesora cada palabra en lo más profundo de su corazón.

 _«-Papá es tan sabio. Sin duda tiene una manera de hablar que cautiva, no me extraña que haya sido el rey de Alma Toran.»_

-Muchas gracias.

-Un placer.

-Si tan solo aplicara uno solo de sus discursos-la de cabello rosa-a si mismo no tendríamos problemas.

-Es que usted señorita es un caso perdido.

-¿Ah si? ¿Entonces por qué te casaste conmigo?

-Porque te amo.

-Oh...que injusto.

El chico sonrió, para él siempre ha sido evidente el gran cariño que sus progenitores se profesan.

 _«-Estar enamorado es maravilloso.»_

Pasaron el resto del desayuno de manera más o menos cotidiana debido a una que otra broma de Solomon y algunos objetos que desaparecieron de la mesa en su dirección gracias a la esposa. Al finalizar el hijo se retiró dando las gracias con intención de realizar una de sus muchas presentaciones en el parque, fué entonces que su madre le detuvo con una incómoda pregunta.

-¿No asistirás al colegio?

-¿Eh?

¿Estás de vacaciones?

-Ah no es...

 _«-¿Qué le digo? No quiero mentir.»_

-Es algo complicado de explicar pero en realidad...

-Aladdin tiene trabajo-Solomon-nos dijo hace poco, ¿recuerdas?

-Ah si...

 _«-También finalicé mis estudios, aún recuerdo lo difícil que fué pero por mi edad nadie quiso contratarme, si no fuera por Kouha-kun...»_

-Lo siento amor, es solo que después del accidente mi memoria no...

-¿Accidente?

-Ya sabes, en el que Solomon...-abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y cubrió rápidamente su boca con las manos.

-Entiendo. Eso quiere decir que saben la verdad, ¿cierto?-silencio.

Los orbes de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas.

 _«-No puede ser, comienzo a confundirme por el cambio de acontecimientos. No hay vuelta atrás, ¿se irá? ¡No quiero perder a mi hijo!»_

-Aladdin...no te vayas. Es posible que no me creas y no te culpo pero te amo.

-Yo también los adoro.

-¿Eh?

-Aún si no son los seres que me dieron a luz no cambia el hecho de que son mis padres. Los que me educaron, los que murieron o estuvieron mucho tiempo en el hospital, los que volvieron para no dejarme solo. Las cosas no tienen porque cambiar y tampoco es mi intención mentir. El que entiendan hace todo más sencillo de explicar pero también muy doloroso. Me gustaría vivir con ustedes para siempre, realizar las actividades que hacen las familias pero...entre más me tarde en devolver todo a la normalidad más complicado será y llegará a un punto en que será imposible.

-No importa la forma que Sheba y yo tengamos, el hecho de que formamos parte del rukh nos hace visibles para un magi. Siempre estaremos aquí-señaló su corazón.

-Lo sé-sonrió con tristeza y valentía.

-Eres un desastre.

-¿Eh?

-Somos tus padres, ¿o no? No tienes que fingir fortaleza. ¿Ante quién si no te permitirás flaquear?

-Uh...ungh...

Se lanzó al pecho de Solomon que le acogió con cariño para ser envuelto también por Sheba en un cálido abrazo.

-Llora bebé, lo que haga falta. Libera un poco tu corazón.

-L-lo lamento.

-No hay razón para avergonzarse.-el hombre-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

-Pero debido a mis errores estamos aquí.

-Nadie nace sabiendolo todo. Los fallos solo indican que estas creciendo. Lo importante es afrontar las consecuencias, para eso nos tienes también.

-Gracias, muchas gracias.

El joven se aferró a ellos como si no hubiese mañana, pasado un rato le dolían muchísimo los pulmones y sentía más mejillas calientes.

-Uh buu...ah~ estoy mejor aunque me dió un poco de sueño.

-Es la tranquilidad que lo embarga a uno al liberar el alma-Sheba.

-Y es mucho mejor deshacerse del estrés de esta manera, no quiero que te hagas tan violento como ella.

-¿Ya vas a empezar?

Aladdin curvó los labios hacia arriba ganándose un par de sonrisas por ello.

-Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero...

-Tienes cosas que hacer-el mayor.

-Si.

-Ve con mucho cuidado. No hagas nada imprudente-Sheba-ah, sé que así será porque eres tan cabezota como tu padre pero al menos tenía que decirlo. Si solo tuviera magia con gusto te ayudaría.

-Ya hacen más de lo que crees.

Se despidió de ellos y salió rumbo al hospital.

 _«-Espero que el magoi que envíe a Titus le ayudara a recordar porque si no no tengo idea de que más hacer.»_

Rezaba una y otra vez porque fuera el caso. Al arribar se anunció en la recepción. No pasó mucho para que la secretaria le dijera que podía pasar al consultorio del médico. Caminó nervioso por los corredores y al estar frente a la puerta se quedó inmóvil durante un par de segundos.

-No te la pasarás ahí hasta mañana, ¿cierto?-al otro lado.

Se armó de valor y adentró cerrando tras de si.

-Titus-kun...

-Lo recordé todo.

-¿Acontecimientos o...?

-¡Todo!-ilusionado-¡La magia, la academia, a Sheherezade-sama, al director! Incluso que estaba en una importante reunión con el senado cuando todo ocurrió o eso creo porque es lo último que me viene a la memoria. Querían subir los impuestos, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡¿Acaso piensan que el pueblo tiene los mismos ingresos?! ¡Pero son muy tercos! ¡Me dan tantas ganas de golpearlos!

-...kun. Titus-kun.

-¿Me dijiste algo?

-Je je je que nostalgia. Me recuerda a cuando estábamos investigando en la academia y te distrajiste con cuanto se te cruzó en frente, el gatito y el bebé fueron mis favoritos.

-¡¿Verdad?! Miau, miau, así lo dijo.

-Si.

-Ejem-aclaró su garganta-lo importante es que puedo usar magia.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro, mira. Asfal rif-apareció un minúsculo tornado no mayor a dos centímetros.

-¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?-preocupado.

-¡Que grosero! Mis habilidades no sufrieron daños o cambios pero no voy a destruir el hospital para convencerte.

-Tampoco es mi intención, sólo tenía curiosidad.

-¿Y ahora?

-Es necesario encontrar a Yunan-san, ¿crees que podrías ayudarme a buscarlo?

-Cuenta con ello.

-Solo si tienes oportunidad. No sé cuanto tiempo nos lleve y no quiero que alguno de tus pacientes tenga complicaciones por ello. Esta también es la realidad.

-Me esforzaré por ambas. Con quién crees que hablas, soy el gran magi de Reim-orgulloso.

-Je je je.

Sonó su móvil.

-Disculpa, debo contestar una llamada.

-Si claro.

-¿Bueno?

 _-Hola Aladdin._

-Kougyoku que linda sorpresa.

 _-Me pregunto que tanto-_ desanimada.

-¿Pasa algo?

 _-Kouen-niisama y Kouha-niisama se enteraron de lo nuestro. Lo dije anoche en voz alta porque creí que estaba sola. Lo lamento, es posible que Koumei-niisama este al tanto también._

-No te angusties, es algo que ya tenía contemplado.

 _-Kouen-niisama quiere conocerte._

-¿Cuándo?

 _-Hoy._

-Ungh.

 _-¿Todo bien?_

-Si. Es sólo que tu hermano siempre me asustó un poco.

 _-Si quieres le digo que..._

-No pretendo causarte problemas, eres mi esposa, ya sea en este o el otro mundo son mis cuñados, haré lo posible por llevarme bien con ellos. Además sé que ojisan es muy amable. Aunque no sea tan sencillo de ver ja ja ja. Uh~. Iré en un cuanto pueda, no me tardaré tanto.

 _-Está bien, les diré. Gracias Aladdin-chan._

-Siempre es un placer, por si fuera poco Kouha-kun me cae muy bien.

 _-Hasta entonces._

-Sip.

Finalizó la conversación.

-Tengo que irme Titus-kun.

-¿Cuñados? Aladdin, ¿tienes novia?

-Ah...no es que no confiara en ti es solo que ella estaba preocupada por involucrarme en asuntos de estado y...

-¿La chica que vino al hospital cuando tu madre estuvo en coma?

-¿La recuerdas?

-Ahora si.

-Es Ren Kougyoku, la emperatriz de Kou.

-Wow, te gustan mayorcitas. ¿Cuántos años te lleva?

-S-siete.

-¿Hasta dónde llegaron?

-¿Eh?

-Me da curiosidad. Tengo poca experiencia en muchas cosas y eso.

-Ah...es a-algo incómodo responder.

-Oh-desilusionado-Bueno, no te entretengo más. Te avisaré si encuentro a Yunan. Que tengas mucha suerte, una frase mal empleada y quedarás mal con tus cuñados para la eternidad.

-¡N-no me pongas más nervioso!

-Ah vamos, le agradas a todo el mundo, ¿qué podría salir mal?

-O-ojisan es algo complicado, es a quien más temo pero quiero decirles lo mucho que amo a Kougyoku y lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por protegerla.

-Y para lo que se ofrezca cuentas conmigo.

-Je je je muchas gracias-sonrió.

Aladdin salió de ahí, se dirigió a la parada de autobús y caminó algunas cuadras para llegar a su destino. Arribó por detrás, donde se encuentra el jardín. Se dispuso a dar la vuelta para ir al frente cuando alguien le sujetó por el cuello y estampó contra la pared.

-¡Ungh!

-Tienes agallas para contraer matrimonio con mi hermana sin avisar, mocoso.

-K-Kouen-ojisan...

-Mencionó algo acerca de otro mundo así que-sonrió diabólico-quiero que me reveles todos los conocimientos que posees y no aceptaré una negativa, ¿te quedó claro?

-S-si.

El magi se siente pequeñito, justo como en aquella época. Solo entonces le liberó.

 _«-Ojisan da tanto miedo, pero me hace sentir tranquilo porque puedo confiar en que cuidará de Kougyoku cuando ya no pueda hacerlo.»_

Entraron a la mansión hasta tomar asiento en la sala.

-Hola niño mugriento~.

-Buenos días Kouha-kun.

-A-Aladdin-chan...

-No te preocupes por favor.

-¿Él es la persona que querías presentarnos?-un pecoso.

-Ah, es verdad. Mucho gusto, me llamo Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham y...estoy casado con Kougyoku-onesan.

El silencio se hizo presente.

-B-bueno-la chica-ellos son mis hermanos Kouen, Koumei y Kouha.

-Encantado de conocerlos.

De nueva cuenta un ambiente pesado. Aladdin apretó los puños nervioso, sintiendo con claridad el sudor recorrer su espina. Conocedor de haber arruinado la primera impresión con los Ren pero ni así se arrepiente.

-Habla-el mayor con gran solemnidad.

-Ah, ¿por dónde inicio?

-Ja ja ja Kougyoku dijo algo similar hace un rato-su jefe.

-¿De verdad?

-Oh si. Tranquilo, esto no es un juicio. Aunque tampoco aseguro que tu cabeza siga en su sitio si descubro que has jugado con mi hermana-sonrió.

-No soy capaz. En verdad la amo. Las cosas se dieron demasiado rápido y entiendo que estén molestos, incluso que me guarden rencor pero ni así me retractaré.

-Me gusta tu actitud~.

Fué entonces cuando el magi se armó del valor necesario para contarles la misma historia que a Judal y Titus.

-Así que la realidad puede modificarse con ayuda de aquello llamado rukh-Kouen reflexivo mirando con intensidad un punto sin importancia.

-Aún aquí puedo pedir prestada su habilidad-mostró algunas mariposas doradas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-el de pecas.

-Corregir mi equivocación. Devolver todo a la normalidad. Ugo-kun dice que es posible. Además es mi responsabilidad y no pienso escapar de ello.

-¿Quién lo dictaminó?-Kouen.

-¿Quién...?

-Eres un idiota-suspiró.

-¡¿Cómo?!-ofendido.

-Es la verdad. ¿Cuándo dejarás de pelear por los ideales de otros y lo harás por los tuyos? Mantuviste tu relación con Kougyoku en secreto porque te lo pidió, ¿estabas de acuerdo?

-N-no.

-Fuiste un magi que protegía las metas de sus padres. Lo que hicieron es admirable y la historia de Alma Toran muy valiosa pero no deberías atarte a ella.

-¿Lo sabías?

-He tenido numerosos sueños de aquella realidad por ello me dediqué a investigar pero no hay un solo indicio.

Aladdin rió ligeramente.

-¿Qué?

-Aún eres el mismo. Lleno de curiosidad y brindando consejos a quien los necesita.

 _«-Durante la revelión de Hakuryuu-onisan parecías más interesado en mi opinión que en tu seguridad. Tan distinto de Sinbad-ojisan.»_

-Me dijiste algo así antes y por lo mismo lo he meditado. Quiero ayudar a crear una paz duradera.

-¿Sin importar el costo?

-¿Eh?

-Todos los cambios requieren un sacrifico, entre más grandes mayor es el precio a pagar. Puedes desperdiciar tu vida para no conseguir nada, ¿y después? Obligación, responsabilidad, deber está bien cuando eres el líder de un pueblo, cuando miles de vidas dependen de tus decisiones. Pero tu eres solo un mocoso.

-Ungh.

-Un magi con habilidades increíbles pero no cambia tu naturaleza.

-Así es niño mugriento. Un rey debe estar dispuesto a todo, ensuciarse las manos de ser necesario. De asesinar a los que se interpongan en su camino o aquellos que no simpatizen con su causa. No es algo acorde a ti, me agradas por la bondad en tu interior, con ello no estoy diciendo que seas estúpido aunque si algo ingenuo pero matar a alguien se convierte en un gran peso en la conciencia, algo que difícilmente te deja vivir.

-Mi hermana te eligió por algo-Koumei-pareces un joven centrado capaz de pensar por si mismo.

-Si quieres ser un mártir para el mundo-Kouen-no puedo juzgarte, pero si es un pretexto para escudarte en las palabras de otro no te perdonaré porque la felicidad de mi hermana está de por medio.

-La felicidad de Kougyoku-onesan...

 _ **«-Quiero estar a tu lado por siempre.»**_

 _ **«-Sueño con formar una familia a tu lado. Tendremos un bebé.»**_

 _ **«-Te amo Aladdin-chan.»**_

El magi inspiró profundo.

-Sin duda soy ingenuo, a pesar de que el tiempo me ha hecho ver que no siempre pueden cumplirse las promesas...ya les fallé a todos. Aún así...

Aladdin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir que alguien le tomaba con fuerza del cuello de la playera, de haber tenido más fuerza el agresor sin duda le habría levantado del suelo, por un segundo vislumbró a Kouen pero la sorpresa fué mayúscula cuando se percató de Kougyoku, con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir que hay promesas que no pueden cumplirse?! ¡Entonces no las hagas! ¡Que actitud tan cruel e irresponsable! ¡Me haces daño!

-No es mi intención. Tengo responsabilidades, una labor designada desde mi nacimiento y...

-¡No te creas único!-furiosa.

-¿Eh?

-¡Te equivocaste y yo también! ¡Todos caímos en la trampa de Sinbad! ¡TODOS INCLUIDOS LOS HABITANTES DE SINDRIA SOMOS RESPONSABLES! ¡ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TE LO DIGO! ¡NO ESTAS SÓLO CON UN DEMONIO!

-Creo que comienzas a hablar como Judal-kun.

-¡CÁLLATE QUE NO ME TIENES TAN CONTENTA!

-Uh~.

-Aladdin...

-¿Si?

-Te amo y estoy dispuesta a muchas cosas por ti pero, la próxima vez que te sacrifiques, seré quien te de el golpe de gracia. ¿Sabes lo que significa? Tendré tu sangre en mis manos por toda la eternidad.

-No...¡sería terrible!

-¡¿Me entiendes?! ¡¿Lo haces?!-le soltó y comenzó a temblar-No me obligues.

-¿Y si no existe otro camino?

-¡ENCUENTRALO! ¡CREALO ERES UN MAGI POR DIOS!

Aladdin llevó la mano a su cabello, no sin antes cubrir por un segundo sus ojos, para no soltar las lágrimas que intentan huir.

-Hay algo que aún no te he dicho...

 _«-Necesito sincerarme por completo.»_

-Hay un precio a pagar por emplear el conjuro que regresará todo a la normalidad.

-¿Y c-cuál es?-temerosa.

-Mi vida.

-E-eso significa que al final tú...-consternada-tú...

-¿Es alguna clase de hechizo prohibido?-Kouen-¿Magia oscura?

-¿Uh?

-Ya sabes, algo así como una maldición o lo que conocemos en este lugar como taboó.

-Nunca había ocurrido algo similar pero lo dudo.

-Entonces, ¿cómo estás tan seguro?

-Ugo-kun lo dijo.

-Pero también mencionó que buscaría la manera de que no ocurriera.

-Pues si pero...

-¡No me gusta nada!-molesto.

-¿Ojisan?

-No vas a dejar viuda a mi hermana-sentenció-Si es imposible de esa manera busca un método distinto. Cambia las reglas del juego.

-¡Es irracional!

-¡No te estoy preguntando o pidiendo sugerencia! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

-¡No puedes imponer tu voluntad ante un imposible! ¡Si existiera otro camino lo tomaría sin dudar!

-Todos los caminos llevan a Roma.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué clase de lógica te plantea un problema con una solución única? Nada es tan sencillo y menos si se trata de la vida real. Hay más opciones es solo que eres demasiado idiota para verlas.

-Ungh.

-Mi hermano tiene razón-Koumei-los acertijos lo son precisamente por su complejidad, enormes laberintos que confunden la mente.

-Laberintos...

 _«-Es posible. Ugo-kun es quien mejor entiende al rukh pero hay aspectos que ni el puede comprender como las habilidades de Belial, en ese sentido es posible que haya un punto ciego. El único que podría entender en su totalidad es su dueño, Ill Irah.»_

-Es superar a mi mentor, mi mejor amigo. No sé si tengo lo necesario.

-Si de todos modos vas a morir vale la pena arriesgarse, ¿o no?-Kouen sonrió diabólico.

-E-eres demasiado directo.

-No tiene sentido darle vueltas.

-Aún así necesito la ayuda de otro magi pero no le he visto.

-¿Le has rastreado con tu magia?

-Lo intenté anoche, al enviar un poco a un amigo pero no obtuve resultados.

-¿Qué significa?

-No lo sé, llegué a muchas conclusiones.

-No es prudente depender de alguien que no aparece, nos valdremos de los conocimientos.

-¿Nos?

-Si un miembro de la familia necesita ayuda lo menos que podemos hacer es brindarla. Eres el marido de mi hermana, ¿o no?

-Kouen-ojisan.

-¡Así es niño mugriento!

-Kouha-kun.

Koumei simplemente asintió cruzado de brazos.

-Ahora anota cuanta fórmula te sepas y que sea rápido, por la tarde tengo una junta de negocios.

-¡Es imposible!

-Trata-sonrió intimidante.

-Uh~.

A eso de las tres de la tarde Aladdin se desparramó en el piso luego de que "amablemente" le obligaran a exprimir su cerebro. Los Ren varones se marcharon a la empresa una vez le confiaron la pureza de su hermana bajo pena de muerte.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, lamento preocuparte onesan, estoy un poco aturdido es todo. Je je je se me hizo un tanto nostálgico, Myers-sensei tenía un método similar para enseñarme magia, al menos cuando aplicaba el método teórico.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-Es una estupenda idea.

-¿Como qué se te antoja?

-Lo que sea es perfecto.

-De acuerdo. ¿Sabes? Me alegra que hayan tomado tan bien la noticia.

-A mi también. Temía que ojisan y Kouha-kun quisieran golpearme o algo peor. En realidad son bastante comprensivos. No por nada tenían tantos compañeros en el Imperio. Son la clase de líder que sigues sin dudar.

-¿Verdad? Estoy muy orgullosa de los hermanos que tengo. Esa también es una razón para odiar a Sinbad. Les tendió una trampa, destruyó a la familia. Mi hermano Kouen murió y...

-Kougyoku...

-¿Si?

-Ojisan está vivo.

-¿Eh? Es imposible, fui testigo de como le ejecutaron.

-Hakuryuu-onisan perdonó su vida. Lo que todos presenciaron ese día fué una visión que cree con un hechizo de reflexión de luz.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?

-Tenía miedo.

-¿Eh?

-El golpe de estado no involucró solo a los habitantes de Kou. Se necesita de personas poderosas e influyentes para derrocar a alguien tan inteligente y precavido como ojisan. Si te lo hubiese mencionados quizá lo habrían descubierto. Sin sus contenedores es vulnerable.

-No quiero que esté en el exilio por el resto de su vida.

-Hakuryuu-onisan, los súbditos que le son fieles y yo tampoco. Si no muero, prometo encontrar la manera de hacerle volver.

-Más te vale que no me abandones.

-Pondré todo de mi. Aún nos falta la ceremonia nupcial. ¡Sería magnífico verte con un lindo vestido de novia caminando al altar!

-Oh-se sonrojó-¿Y qué usarás?

-Mmm, no tengo idea ja ja ja.

-Ah, ni me has dejado fantasear. A veces pienso que no eres nada sensual-se quejó.

-¿De veras?

-Si. No me tocas, ni besas o haces un simple piropo.

-Tus hermanos me tienen bien amenazado.

-¿Es la razón?

-Je je je sabes que no.

-¡Estoy harta de esperar! ¡Eres mi esposo!

-¿Uh?

Kougyoku se lanzó en un efusivo beso, tal vez demasiado impetuoso puesto que les hizo caer de lleno pero ni así liberó a su ruborizada víctima, incluso le tomó de las muñecas para dificultar su escape. Su lengua se introdujó en boca ajena y le atacó. Degustando su característica dulzura como si se tratara del más exquisito manjar. Le extraña, tiene necesidad de su sabor. Le priva del vital oxígeno porque desea mucho más.

 _«-Oh Aladdin-chan si solo pudieras corresponder este inmenso calor. Pero eres demasiado tierno para eso.»_

-Ah ah ahh...

Se separó dejando un leve rastro de saliva que los unió algunos segundos hasta desaparecer.

-E-eres muy injusta.

-¿Eh?

-Es muy difícil contener mis impulsos, más aún cuando haces cosas como estas.

-No tuvimos una luna de miel, lo prometiste.

-Lo sé.

-Aladdin-chan quiero hacerte el amor.

-Lo sé.

-¡No repitas la frase!

-Yo también pero...es muy irresponsable. ¿Qué ocurrirá si te embarazas?

-¿No es de lo más natural en un matrimonio?

-¿Eh?

-Soy una mujer fuerte. No me hará vulnerable.

 _«-Mi madre peleó contra Arba-san aún cuando estaba en su interior. Si algo me ocurre, aunque espero que no ya no estaría sola. Uh pero dejaría al bebé.»_

-Kou necesitará un heredero, soy la emperatriz y me niego a tener un hijo con otro. Si tanto te preocupa tu familia entonces no la abandones.

 _«-Juntos podemos lograrlo.»_

-Pareciera que lees mi mente Kougyoku.

-Porque te amo.

-Está mal.

-¿Eh?

-Soy un patán por obligarte a insistir con el tema. Bueno, si tus hermanos me van a golpear, que al menos valga la pena.

-Eso significa...

-Je je je-nervioso.

Kougyoku le tomó de la mano y le puso en pie para que le siguiera.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A mi habitación, debe ser muy especial.

 _«-Y así tu aroma quedará impregnado en mi alcoba.»_

-Está bien.

Una vez llegaron al sitio cerraron la puerta con seguro, por si las dudas.

-Espera un momento por favor.

Dijo ella mientras el magi tomaba asiento en la cama, desviando la mirada hasta el buró donde se encontró con una manzana. La cogió con intención de morderla pero le fué arrebatada en el acto.

-Esta no se come.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no!-avergonzada.

 _«-La tengo para pensar en ti.»_

-Eres muy hermosa.

-Mmm.

Más roja no puede estar así que se gira y huye para no decir alguna tontería que pueda echar a perder tan maravilloso momento.

Aladdin talla sus manos en el pantalón para limpiar el sudor que las recubre cada cinco segundos debido a la ansiedad. No tiene idea de cuanto tiempo lleva su esposa en el baño de su habitación pero ya se tardó, o al menos es la impresión que le da, peor aún que siente el corazón atorado en la garganta. Es dar un paso muy importante en la relación y no es que tenga miedo de la responsabilidad que viene con ello sino que le angustia no ser muy bueno en la cama, es primerizo después de todo.

 _«-¿Y si la intuición e impulsos naturales no me guían como debieran?»_

-Estoy lista-articulo al otro lado de la puerta-silencio-¡Dí algo!

-¡Ah perdón! ¿Sal cuando quieras?-arqueó una ceja-Ja ja ja creo que siempre si lo arruiné.

La risa murió en el instante que tuvo a su pareja a la vista.

-¿C-cómo me veo?

El muchacho no pudo formular un solo comentario coherente, abrió la boca torpemente y así se quedó. Pero ni como evitarlo. Kougyoku tiene un pequeño vestido de tono rosa, de tela sumamente delgada y traslucida que permite incluso la apreciación de la sugerente ropa interior, en los límites unos encantadores encajes. Y el cabello amarrado en dos coletas que caen a los lados, resaltando su figura, sobre todo sus bondadosos pechos. Y para finalizar tiene atado un listón rojo en el muslo por medio de un moño.

-Lo encontré en una plaza comercial la semana pasada y pensé que quizá algún día-bajó la mirada...-No, claro que no te gusta, ¿cómo lo haría? Aún tenemos la misma diferencia de edad, es obvio que no pensamos lo mismo. Debes creer que soy una enferma, pero me esforzé tanto porque fuera inolvidable. Soy muy torpe, no sé como...

-Oh Kougyoku...

-Ah...

Ella se estremeció todita cuando Aladdin le abrazó con fuerza.

-Eres mucho más de lo que merezco. ¿Cómo no me iba a gustar si te ves preciosa?

-¿D-de verdad?

-Si. Entonces, ¿está bien si hacemos el amor?-asintió-Menos mal porque no creo poseer el autocontrol necesario para retroceder.

-Je je je.

Unieron sus labios de nueva cuenta en un sublime y apasionado beso, donde él la acorraló deliciosamente contra la pared, sosteniendo ambas muñecas femeninas con una sola mano mientras la otra se deslizaba hasta tomar uno de los pechos y estrujarlo de tal manera que se hizo presente en las terminales nerviosas de Kougyoku pero no la hirió.

 _«-Y pensar que irías directo a mis pechos, pero se siente muy bien.»_

Sus mejillas se tornaron calientes y rojizas. Los labios y lenguas de ambos se disputan un duelo que a momentos se vuelve baile, ella bebe sin recato el elixir del acto y disfruta de la atención ofrecida a su seno. Sin embargo forcejea para liberar sus muñecas y una vez lo logra lleva la otra mano de su marido al pecho libre. Este masajea ambos sin el menor inconveniente. La palma derecha se desplaza por el brazo hasta el tirante y le baja hasta dejar en libertad uno de los senos, el que delineó con la lengua para luego meter a la boca y succionar, chupar y morder, en especial la sensible y ya no tan suave punta, removiendola en cuanta posición se le ocurrió, arriba, abajo, a los lados. Kougyoku siquiera se dió cuenta del instante en que liberó su boca, o de cuando la saliva escapó por sus comisuras. Se dedicó a sentir cada caricia en sus ahora completamente desnudos pechos, agradeciendo la atención al otro por medio de los dígitos del habilidoso magi.

 _«-Aladdin-chan es sumamente dulce y también un gran caballero pero aún así posee una sensualidad y agresividad innata que me vuelven loca. No cabe duda, es un pervertido. ¿Cómo puede ser tan perfecto?»_

Una vez que los senos no pueden recibir más estímulos, son cubiertos de nueva cuenta, aunque las adorables puntitas ahora bien firmes no buscan esconderse.

-¿Fué agradable?-el magi-Si algo no te gusta puedes decirme con confianza.

-Ah ah aah-negó.

-¿No te gustó?

-No ah hay problema. S-sigue.

-Je je je como ordene.

-Que ah tonto je je mmm. ¡Uo! ¡¿A-Aladdin-chan?!

El rostro femenino se puso de mil colores cuando el impertinente muchacho se hizo paso por la prenda para besar su vientre y juguetear en el ombligo con ayuda de su lengua. Pero nada pudo hacer porque los labios tocaron el bajo vientre, el hueso de la pelvis y los muslos hasta llegar al listón que arrancó con los dientes en una por demás erótica mordida.

 _«-Oh por dios, oh por dios, ¿quién es este intrépido chico que me tiene a su merced?»_

Apretó los ojos con muchísima fuerza al ser invadida en un lugar muy íntimo por algo húmedo y caliente, que le era familiar pero se negó a admitir. Estuvo a punto de reír un par de veces porque le dió cosquillas pero justo cuando iba a ocurrir el joven se levantó y volvió a besarla dilatando su entrada con suavidad.

 _«-Que manera de tocarme.»_

Kougyoku no pudo contenerse mucho tiempo, y al ser víctima de tanto gozo se corrió. El cálido líquido prueba de su pureza resbaló por los muslos, y dejó húmeda su intimidad.

-Así me será más fácil entrar.

Susurró Aladdin en su oído para luego morder el lóbulo. Este llevó la mano a su miembro para dirigirlo, ella tragó saliva al notar que es de considerable tamaño, se antoja sin lugar a dudas. El magi sonrió como si hubiese escuchado su pensamiento e introdujo la punta sin moverse, aún así es posible percibir el palpitar de este. Tan lleno de deseo por su esposa.

 _«-Es muy caliente, la piel de Aladdin-chan arde, ¿será de placer? Porque a mi me consumirá muy pronto.»_

-Uangh...

Él le penetró de a poco, con gran sutileza hasta llegar al fondo, rozando el punto más delirante en la chica que casi le hizo caer. El mago le sostuvo de la cintura con ambas manos y ella se aferró a la contraria con las piernas, mientras sus brazos lo hacían al cuello de este. Aladdin la apoyó por completo a la pared que en dicho instante no se sintió ni un poco fría y una vez se aseguró de que no corría peligro de caer le embistió.

-¡Haaaahhhhhhhmmmmm!

-Ungh.

Ambos dejaron en libertad un gran gemido, uno más agudo que otro por el gozo que les invadió. Kougyoku le recubre y aprieta su miembro con pequeños espasmos que se dan en su intimidad, esta por su parte siente invadido hasta el último fragmento de su alma y no podía estar más de acuerdo. Fantaseó decenas de veces en cómo sería el sexo con su marido pero no estaba ni remotamente cerca de la realidad. En verdad es increíble, mágico, misterioso. Se produce un golpeteo húmedo cada que Aladdin entra y sale para atacarle con brutales y poderosas pero también cuidadosas estocadas. De un lado a otro, en toda dirección y combinación de patrones que no hacen más que excitar a la chica que ahora parece volar. Cada que le invaden está un poco más cerca de tocar el cielo, para resbalar por la pared y caer en brazos del ser amado que repite la acción y vuelve al cielo para lo mismo. Kougyoku está segura de que si el techo fuese mucho más bajo ya se habría golpeado la cabeza, así de poderosas son las intromisiones de Aladdin.

 _«-Aunque el jamás permitiría que me hiciera daño.»_

El sudor ya recubre ambos cuerpos luego de tan intensa sesión, los suspiros y quejidos escapan al por mayor mientras él continúa acariciando el punto más sensible en su amada, enviando cientos de impulsos eléctricos al cerebro de Kougyoku que no cabe de placer, que siete nublada la razón y que entierra los dedos en la espalda masculina. Una y otra vez, sin descanso ni piedad. Aladdin entierra la cabeza en sus pechos y los besa, lame, succiona y chupa de nueva cuenta buscando grabar su textura y sabor en cada papila gustativa. Suspira al borde del éxtasis y finalmente se corre al igual que ella inundando su interior.

-¡Ah!

Exhalaron al unísono. La chica se dejó caer en los siempre confiables y varoniles brazos, ruborizada y con la respiración acelerada en su máxima expresión.

 _«-Muchas gracias Aladdin-chan, es un momento maravilloso que guardaré para siempre en el corazón.»_

Él la tomó del mentón y besó fervientemente sus labios para finalmente sonreír, sin palabras de por medio que pudiesen arruinar la situación. Salió de Kougyoku y le cargó galante hasta la cama, donde le cubrió con la sábana. Recorrió la mejilla femenina con los dedos, en reiteradas ocasiones. Llegó hasta la frente donde apartó algunos mechones rosados para posar con delicadeza su boca, con un elegante y fino movimiento digno de una mariposa. Ella sonrió hipnotizada y alargó el brazo para retirar la prenda superior y dejar en libertad el hermoso y ligeramente trabajado torso, con musculatura apenas perceptible pero masculina, con suavidad semejante a la más exquisita seda.

 _«-Es demasiado injusto que la única que esté desnuda sea yo.»_

Recorrió el cuerpo ajeno despojándole también de los pantalones y ropa interior, en esta última halló algo de resistencia provocada seguramente por el pudor.

 _«-Es tan lindo.»_

Condenadamente tierno, como el más bello pecado que te incita a caer, y con ello en mente lo tocó. Los dedos de Kougyoku dibujaron una obra de arte en su amante que se removió nervioso. Se paseó por los hombros, el pecho, el abdomen y las piernas, devolviendo cada una de las atenciones recibidas, quizá un poquito más de la cuenta con los deliciosos y rosados botones que incluso parecía querer arrancar y por los que ofreció una sonrisita llena de culpa al notar lo enrojecidos que los dejó, aunque el tocó su cabeza con la madurez de un padre que comprende la travesura de un hijo. Reanimada volvió a la tarea y besó la intimidad de Aladdin que pegó un brinco. Este cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, obsequiando entera confianza a su compañera que le dió un trato sumamente especial con los labios y lengua, provocando que su virilidad despertase de nueva cuenta, la que fué aceptada por la fémina que le bebió para posteriormente colocarse a su lado, de frente y sonreír.

-Muchas gracias Aladdin-chan.

-Ah ah ahh a ti. Te amo Kougyoku. Eres la esposa más bonita del universo.

-También te amo. ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? Simple curiosidad.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Ya habías tenido sexo?

-¿Uh? No, es mi primera vez. Aunque durante la luna de miel casi lo hicimos je je je.

-¿No te da pena admitir que eras virgen? Tengo entendido que para muchos chicos el perderla es señal de orgullo.

-Ja ja ja.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-No se la hubiera dado a nadie más que a ti.

-¡Oh!-escondió el rostro entre las manos-¡Es vergonzoso que lo admitas tan abiertamente!

-Je je je lo lamento, creo que siempre si me falta sentido común. ¿Lo eché todo a perder?

-Nop, de hecho...me encanta tu sinceridad.

Las mejillas del magi se tornaron carmín.

-Y la sencillez de tu alma~.

Fué el turno del varón para ponerse de mil colores.

 _«-Parece que hoy te gané.»_

-K-Kougyoku...

-¿Si?

-Quiero darte algo.

-¿Uh?

Aladdin cogió su pantalón y metió la mano en el bolsillo extrayendo algo que su pareja no logró ver, le tomó con ternura de la muñeca para colocarle un sencillo pero lindo anillo de oro blanco en el anular.

-Por desgracia no tengo idea de en dónde este el que te obsequié pero tengo la esperanza de encontrarlo, este es temporal. ¿Sabes que es lo mejor todo? Ya no tenemos porque ocultar nuestra relación. ¡Finalmente puedo gritar al mundo que eres mi esposa!

Los orbes rosados se llenaron de lágrimas y sin poder contener la emoción se puso a llorar.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso te dí una terrible noticia?

-Todo lo contrario, jamás estuve tan contenta.

 _«-Siempre me vences y con ello te apropias más y más de mi aunque, me pregunto que te has llevado hoy porque no queda sitio que no sea tuyo ya.»_

 _«-Definitivamente encontraré la forma de devolver todo a la normalidad sin pagar con mi vida, porque Kougyoku me llena de deseos nuevos todos los días. Además me gustaría mucho conocer a nuestro bebé.»_

Poco después se quedaron dormidos.

...

Algunos días después, lunes.

-¡Aladdin se te hará tarde y no has desayunado!-le gritó su madre desde la cocina.

El joven miró el reloj en la pared.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Me quedé dormido!

Se levantó rápidamente y tomó una ducha de unos cuantos minutos con agua fría. Se vistió e hizo con magia su trenza, no hay tiempo que perder. Cogió su cartera y móvil para correr donde Sheba que ya le tenía servido el desayuno en la mesa.

-Lo siento mamá, se supone que hoy me tocaba cocinar.

-No te fijes, ayer llegaste muy tarde del trabajo, es natural que estés agotado.

-Je je je. Uh~.

 _«-Creo que Kouen-ojisan y Kouha-kun se dieron cuenta de "eso" porque desde ese día tengo más pendientes. ¿Es alguna clase de castigo silencioso? Al menos no me golpearon sin piedad ja ja ja, no me gustaría pelear con ellos así que en realidad lo agradezco.»_

Aladdin se pasó una generosa cantidad de fruta picada cuán si fuera pato y luego un jugo de naranja.

-Estuvo muy rico mamá, muchas gracias. ¿Y papá?

-Encerrado en la biblioteca, traduciendo algunos textos por petición de algunos clientes.

-Ya veo.

-¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo o harás esperar a tu esposa!

-¡Cierto! ¿Me despides de papá?

-Cuenta con ello.

-¡Nos vemos!-se puso en pie para salir corriendo.

-¡Recuerda decirle que está invitada a comer el viernes! ¡Debes presentarla apropiadamente!

-¡Si!

...

En el colegio.

-Oh Alibaba-chan no puedo creer que la profesora de álgebra sea tan perversa. Es demasiada tarea para mañana.

-Si, no creo terminar.

-Y si no lo hacemos perderemos el derecho a examen.

-Parece que lo lamentas por otras cuestiones. ¿Acaso tenías una cita con Aladdin?

-Si.

-En lunes, que inusual.

-Ha tenido mucho trabajo en la empresa, hasta hoy está libre.

-Que mal. Oh...

La atención del rubio se desvió inconcientemente de su amiga a una pelirroja bastante inexpresiva.

-Morgiana...

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Eh? No, ¿cómo crees?

-¿Por qué no le hablas?

-Es que parece que a Hakuryuu le interesa y no quiero traicionarlo.

-Que sepa no tiene novia, además podrías ser su amigo. A lo mejor descubres que ninguno de los dos es su tipo.

-¡Ungh!-ofendido-Tienes razón.

-¿Intentarás ser su amigo?

-No...¡No soy su tipo! ¡¿Cómo podría si no soy tan atractivo como Judal o Aladdin?! ¡Oh por dios no tengo encanto para ningún ser vivo!

-C-creo que estás exagerando un poco...

 _«-Diría que mucho pero para qué se lo hago saber. En momentos así me recuerda mucho a Hakuryuu-chan.»_

-¿Alibaba-san?

-¡¿M-m-mo-morgiana?!

La pelirroja se detuvo a centímetros de ellos.

-¿Todo bien?

-Esu...-sus labios se movieron perturbadoramente-¿Escu...?-parecía que tenía alguna clase de ataque pulmonar-¿Escuchaste lo que dije?-alterado o más bien histérico.

-No, traía puestos los audífonos.

-Ah~.

 _«-Menos mal.»_

-Pero si en algo te puedo ayudar.

-Ungh.

 _«-Vamos Alibaba-chan, tu puedes.»_

-No.

-¡Ay por dios!-Kougyoku frustrada.

 _«-¿Cómo puedes ser tan distinto de Aladdin-chan si es tu mejor amigo?»_

-No sé-la de ojos rosados-si me recuerdas de la enfermería el día que Alibaba-chan tuvo aquel incidente con el balón-la otra asintió-¡Que bien eso simplifica las cosas! Tendré una cita con mi pareja y me preguntaba si quisieras ir con nosotros y Alibaba-chan a tomar algo.

-No tengo problema.

 _«-Tendremos el tiempo justo para la tarea pero oportunidades como esta no se dan todos los días.»_

-Genial.

 _«-Seguramente Aladdin-chan se llevará una grata sorpresa. Después de todo Morgiana también es una de sus mejores amigas. Antes me daba un poco de celos pero ahora je je je.»_

-¡Hola Kougyoku, Alibaba-kun!-les saluda el magi a varios metros de distancia.

-¡Hola!-los mencionados al unísono agitando la mano.

El de ojos zafiro se quedó inmóvil durante un par de segundos, no esperaba encontrarse a Morgiana.

 _«-Me encantaría llamarla como a ellos pero se supone que no la conozco.»_

La pelirroja se hizo paso entre los dos mayores para dirigirse al recién llegado, una vez a su alcance propinó una potente patada en el abdomen que lanzó al azorado muchacho contra un muro que se despedazó por el impacto.

-¡ALADDIN-CHAN!

Gritó la esposa aterrada al dirigir su mirada al montón de escombros, de donde sobresale el brazo derecho lleno de sangre.

 _«-¿N-no alcanzó a poner su borg? Además, ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿No se supone que son casi como hermanos?»_

Corrió a su encuentro con la mente en blanco, temiendo lo peor a cada paso, rezando por un milagro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Siempre he creído que de existir el novio perfecto sería como Aladdin, todo un caballero pero salvaje en la cama (? Ok no. Aprovechando mis desvaríos agradecería mucho si alguien me recomienda algún doujinshi AlaKou, para empezar existen? O es un mito urbano? Porque no encuentro ni uno T.T. Nos vemos en la conti y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo con todo y lo que me tardo os prometo que no lo hago a posta. Los quiero un montón :3.**


	27. El compañero de miles de aventuras

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 27 El compañero de miles de aventuras.**

 **.**

\- ¡Aladdin-chan!

Kougyoku corrió rápidamente a donde su novio que emergió de los escombros segundos más tarde. Ella se arrodilló y miró preocupada mientras él daba algunas palmadas en su ropa para retirar el polvo y una que otra pequeña piedra.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Alcancé a cubrirme.

\- ¿Y eso? - haciendo énfasis en el líquido escarlata.

\- Ah, es pintura pero no tengo idea de dónde me cayó - echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor - Menos mal, parece que nadie se dió cuenta. Pero lo de la pared si que será un inconveniente. ¿Sabes a quién pertenece la propiedad? Me gustaría pagar por el daño.

\- De hecho la iban a tirar dentro de dos semanas. Van a construir oficinas.

\- Ah, eso explica porque solo estaba el muro.

\- Les saldrá gratis - sonrió en un intento de ser positiva.

\- Sip - devolvió el gesto.

\- ¿Por qué? - la fanalis - Siento que te conozco, como si fueras mi amigo pero también hay algo que me asusta. Sin embargo no justifica lo que hice. Lo lamento.

\- No te preocupes Mor-san.

\- ¿Cómo sabes... ?

\- ¿Podrían acompañarme al parque? Necesitamos hablar Mor-san, Alibaba-kun.

El rubio tardó un poco más en reaccionar debido a la impresión pero en cuanto lo hizo asintió. El recorrido fué silencioso, pesado e incómodo. Al llegar escogieron una banca alejada, donde no corriesen el riesgo de ser escuchados por alguien ajeno. El mago les narró la historia que viene repitiendo a últimas fechas, lo que le llevó alrededor de una hora, sin verse interrumpido una sola vez.

\- Y por eso estamos atrapados en esta realidad.

\- Es difícil de creer -su candidato.

\- Pero lo haces.

\- Es que tu relato le da sentido a muchas cosas. Una de ellas la increíble fuerza de Morgiana. ¡Eres maravillosa! - con gran brillo en los ojos.

La muchacha se sonrojó y sonrió sutil, de manera prácticamente invisible.

\- Si somos amigos - la ex esclava - ¿Por qué intenté lastimarte?

\- Mmm, supongo que es culpa del rukh negro, a veces controla a las personas que me rodean. Fátima-ojisan dijo que no todos los poseedores de este aceptaron la tregua. Algunos querrán herirme, asesinarme. Estoy preparado. Después de todo no quiero hacer llorar a Kougyoku.

\- Hacen buena pareja - el rubio.

\- Je je je sabía que tomarías la situación de manera optimista. Siempre ha sido así. ¡Por eso eres mi mejor amigo!

\- Ah bueno, yo... - rascó su nuca apenado.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos aquí? - Morgiana.

\- Hasta que encuentre la manera de volver. Espero no sea mucho.

\- No lo dije con esa intención.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Si en algo puedo ayudar me gustaría mucho hacerlo.

\- ¿Puedes percibir el aroma de Yunan-san?

\- Lo lamento. No le recuerdo.

\- Ya veo.

\- P-pero si es a cualquier otra cosa...

\- Si se me ocurre algo les diré. Mientras pueden continuar con su vida cotidiana. Como le dije a Titus-kun, esta también es la realidad.

\- Que molesto -el de ojos miel.

\- ¿Uh?

\- Quieres hacer todo. Como siempre.

\- ¡Juro que no es el caso! ¡De verdad que no cuento con más información!

\- ¿Has recordado algo Alibaba-chan?

\- No con claridad. Es más como una sensación en mi pecho que me hace enojar.

\- Je je je. Ocurrió algo similar en Magnostad, en esa ocasión me golpeaste.

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡Aladdin-chan me contó! Supongo que es uno de los riesgos de tener una relación tan estrecha. Judal-chan también es un bruto conmigo.

\- Judal-kun desconoce el término delicadeza.

Los dos mayores asistieron, Morgiana no cambió su expresión.

\- ¿Qué les parece comer algo? Preocuparnos no nos dará la respuesta, y extraño mucho convivir con ustedes.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - su candidato.

\- No tengo problema - la fanalis.

\- Al fin una cita con mi esposo.

Mor y el esgrimista abrieron los ojos en demasía.

\- Aladdin - él.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¡OMITISTE LO MÁS IMPORTANTE! ¡Quiero todos los detalles!

\- Ungh...

Y ahí va, contando por milésima ocasión el gran error que cometió pero a la vez presumiendo lo que le hace feliz con dos personas indispensables en su vida.

...

Por la noche.

Aladdin se desplomó sobre el lecho una vez terminó de cenar. El día se le fué como agua porque anduvieron de aquí para allá. Les extrañaba más de lo que pensaba y eso incluye a su adorada esposa. Por si fuera poco al ponerse el sol la dueña de Vinea y Alibaba recordaron que tenían tarea pendiente, les ayudó un rato y luego fué a la empresa donde trabaja para realizar algunos balances en calidad de urgente. Si bien Kouha le sonrió amablemente bien podría jurar que también se reflejaba un poco de perversión.

\- Sin duda lo saben. Parece que no les molesta tanto pero son... sumamente rencorosos. Ah, olvidé decirle a Kougyoku que mis padres la invitan a comer el viernes.

Se quedó dormido.

...

Aladdin giró un par de veces en el lecho, viró el rostro en dirección al reloj que marca las cuatro de la madrugada.

\- ¿Insomnio enano? - desde la ventana.

\- ¿Judal-kun? - levemente atolondrado - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Esperaba encontrarte con la guardia baja para ver si te clavaba una lanza de hielo en el trasero. Divertirme un rato pues. Hasta a eso le quitas el chiste.

\- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Algún problema? No creo que sea muy común que madrugues.

\- ¿Qué insinuas imbécil? - silencio.

Judal le contempló, indefenso, tanto que bien podría hacer lo que planeaba: asesinarlo. Acabar con el único que pone en riesgo su actual felicidad. El error de Aladdin le hizo conocer el amor de una madre, sin él en su camino podría conquistar el corazón de Kougyoku, lo que no será sencillo, eso es evidente. Pero...

\- Maldita cara de tarado que te cargas.

El hijo de Solomon confía tanto en él que aún sin ponerle un dedo encima inspira algo parecido a la culpabilidad.

\- ¿Judal-kun?

\- No encuentro al imbécil de Yunan.

\- Ya veo.

\- Es todo. Vuelve a lo que sea que estés haciendo.

\- Gracias.

\- Ni celebres. Algún día te cobraré por mis servicios.

\- Eres un gran amigo.

\- Nah, somos rivales no te confundas. Así es mucho más divertido. ¿O no? - silencio - Algún día tendré otro duelo mágico en tu contra y te humillaré tanto que no dejaré de reír. Hasta entonces disfrutaré a mi familia, haz lo mismo con la tuya.

\- Por puesto - sonrió.

\- Y ya duermete. Si la desvelada te deja cara de zombie la mensa de Kougyoku no dejará de quejarse.

\- Je je je.

\- ¿Sabes? El que te rías de todo confirma que eres idiota.

\- Uno muy feliz.

\- Bien por ti -se marchó.

Aladdin se levantó y miró por la ventana. No hay señal alguna del visitante.

 _«- No interesa la razón que te hizo venir esta noche. Siempre quise estrechar lazos contigo. Eres el primer magi que conocí y de algún modo al que entiendo mejor. Además eres tan importante para Kougyoku como Alibaba-kun para mi. Si las cosas regresan a la normalidad hallarás la manera de volver al Imperio. Sería fantástico que me ayudarás a educar a la hija que algún día tendremos. Aunque pensándolo bien, dudo que tengas la paciencia ja ja ja.»_

\- Seguiré su consejo, después de todo estoy un poco agotado.

...

Por la mañana. (Martes). En la habitación de un hotel.

Un chico de ojos esmeralda remueve con gran entusiasmo a un sujeto prácticamente enterrado en el lecho. Mirando de vez en cuando la lámpara del buró, considerando el usarla para hacerle dormir para siempre y, de esa manera ahorrarse muchísimas molestias.

\- ¡Sin por dios! ¡Ya levante que tienes una agenda que cumplir!

\- Cinco minutos más - como lamento.

\- ¡Ya no! ¡Hazlo o renuncio!

\- Tengo a Drakon...

Una vena en la frente del albino estuvo a punto de estallar de puro coraje. Sin embargo logró respirar hondo, tranquilizarse y caminar rumbo a la puerta.

\- De acuerdo, no insistiré más. Espero que el pueda encubrir tus aventuras amorosas tan bien como yo.

El mayor se reincorporó cual rayo hasta quedar sentado.

\- ¡Espera! Sabes que no lo dije enserio.

\- ¿A si?

\- Oh vamos. Eres mi mano derecha porque no existe persona en la que confíe más.

\- O que tolere todas tus tonterías.

\- Algo hay de eso. Drakon tiene mal carácter después de todo. Si me abandonas me matará.

\- Eso y más te mereces.

\- Por favor.

\- Ah~ eres vil, mira que emplear el chantaje.

\- ¿Te quedarás?

\- ¿Tengo opción?

El mayor sonrió.

\- ¿Me decías algo de un itinerario?

\- Ah si, debes poner atención.

\- ¿Podríamos hacerlo más tarde? Tengo hambre.

\- ¡SIN! - furioso.

\- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡No es como para que pierdas la cabeza! Prometo poner atención a cada palabra.

\- Más te vale.

 _«- Jafar asusta tanto cuando se enoja...»_

La explicación no tomó más de diez minutos. Una vez finalizada el secretario se retiró a su habitación para realizar algunas llamadas con socios comerciales. El de ojos dorados por su parte se duchó, desayunó y se paseó por los corredores del hotel en busca de una linda jovencita. Suspiró al considerar que no es su día de suerte y miró el reloj en su muñeca indicando las nueve.

\- Me caí de la cama.

Según Jafar tiene libre hasta las diez. Una hora completita para hacer y deshacer. Visitando tierra ajena, donde no le conoce cada persona que se cruce en el camino. El sitio ideal para deleitarse con sus dos grandes vicios: mujeres y alcohol. Fué al bar del hotel que por desgracia estaba cerrado para una reunión de negocios. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Quizá sea más indicado conocer a las jovencitas en su ambiente natural. Salió del hotel y se detuvo un momento en el recibidor donde saludó al portero y al que preguntó por el parque más cercano. Una vez se lo indicaron se encaminó a este. Se dió el tiempo para contemplar el paisaje, el cielo. Y vaya que este último le llenó de un sentimiento inindescifrable, que hinchó su corazón de calidez. Frotó sus ojos un poco debido a la molestia que ocasionaron los rayos del sol, fué entonces que advirtió una larga y hermosa trenza de color azul. Su dueña, una jovencita de diminuta cintura, hombros estrechos, brazos delgados y, ¿por qué no? Aparentemente frágil y espectacular trasero. No se lo pensó dos veces para correr en su dirección, hasta quedar a medio metro de ella, por la espalda.

\- Disculpe mi falta de cortesía señorita pero...

La aludida se giró lentamente y le miró con los orbes azules bien abiertos. El hombre fué incapaz de adivinar la expresión en su rostro. ¿Miedo, sorpresa o algo más? Pero le resultó irresistible y tomó su mano galante para depositar un beso en aquella que tembló.

\- No sé que me ocurre. Jamás soy tan impertinente pero usted... ¿sería descortés pedirle que pasee conmigo? ¿Me diría su nombre?

\- Uh - pareció dudarlo para luego sonreír pícara - Aladdin.

\- Vaya, es un nombre inusual.

\- Me lo dicen a menudo.

\- ¿Acepta mi proposición? Nada me haría más feliz.

\- No lo sé. Tenía pensado ir por unas cosas y por la tarde pasar al colegio de mi novio. Se me olvidó decirle algo muy importante.

\- No le tomará mucho tiempo. Tengo que volver a las diez con un amigo.

\- En ese caso, está bien - sonrió.

Al caminar Sinbad cayó en cuenta del pecho plano de su acompañante llevándolo a preguntarse si no se confundió con lo que obviamente era un chico. Negó y se dijo que a excepción de ese detalle era la fémina más hermosa que jamás haya visto. El que la naturaleza no le brindara una pronunciada delantera no es un crimen. La conversación fué agradable y tan efímera que dejó a Sinbad con ganas de más. Llegaron a la calle que se encuentra enfrente del hotel.

\- Es una verdadera lástima tener que despedirme. Me divertí mucho y me gustaría agradecer como se debe su tiempo. Me hospedo ahí - señaló el edificio - La invito a cenar, ¿qué la parece?

\- No es necesario.

\- Por favor.

\- Ja ja ja, si insiste.

\- ¿A qué hora y a dónde quiere que pase por usted?

\- Estaré por la zona. Lo veo en el recibidor a las diez de la noche.

\- Hasta entonces bella dama.

\- Je je je.

Sonrió con timidez y se fué. Sinbad se dirigió rápidamente, casi corriendo a su habitación donde ya le esperaba el albino.

\- ¿Ahora que sigue Jafar?

\- ¿Ocurrió algo bueno? Es sumamente extraño que tengas la voluntad de trabajar.

\- Entre más rápido termine con mis obligaciones mejor. Tengo una cita en la noche con la chica más hermosa del mundo.

\- ¿A si?

\- Si, creo que por fin conocí eso a lo que le llaman amor.

\- Me da mucho gusto. Entonces empecemos...

...

En el colegio a lo hora de salida.

Una jovencita de cabello rosado es acompañada por un joven de perversa mirada escarlata, con tal ímpetu que parece su guardaespaldas.

\- Déjame respirar Judal-chan.

\- No se me da la gana.

\- ¡Ni que fuera a hacer algo malo!

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Por el enano? Nah, si te da por andar de zorra, con mucho gusto me ofrezco.

\- ¡Que grosero!

\- ¡Ja ja ja! ¡La cara que pones cada que te enojas es fantástica! ¡Pareces tomate! La próxima te saco una foto y la pongo como protector de pantalla en mi móvil.

\- ¡Waaaaah! - furiosa, luego un flash la dejó ciega por dos segundos.

\- ¡La tengo! Y más rápido de lo que imaginé.

\- ¡Dame eso!

Ambos emprendieron carrera hasta salir de la institución, donde la risa de alguien paralizó a la chica.

\- ¿A-Aladdin-chan?

\- Hola Kougyoku - sonrió cordial - No la hagas enojar Judal-kun.

\- Solo falta que te haga caso.

\- Que grata sorpresa, no te esperaba hoy.

\- Es que ayer olvidé decirte algo muy importante.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Mamá quiere invitarte a comer el viernes, ¿sería posible?

\- Supongo. Puedo hacer la tarea más tarde o el fin de semana y mis hermanos no me han dicho que necesiten ayuda. ¿No tendrás trabajo?

\- Aún no sé pero si fuese el caso le pediré permiso a Kouha-kun. Puedo compensar quedándome hasta la madrugada. Más o menos me acostumbré ja ja ja.

\- Sigo pensado que es injusto que te exijan tanto.

\- Es algo que me tengo merecido.

Judal tomó al otro del mentón con fuerza y brutalidad, casi lastimándole. Clavó los rubíes en los zafiros con desconfianza y hostilidad.

\- Luces diferente enano.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Cómo rayos esperas que tenga la respuesta?

\- No me siento distinto. A lo mejor es tu imaginación.

\- No quieras verme la cara de imbécil.

\- En verdad no sé a que te refieres.

\- Déjalo - la esposa indignada - No tiene porqué rendir cuentas. Está cansado, es natural. Seguramente tuvo una mañana muy ajetreada.

\- ¿La tuve?

Ante la interrogante se ganó la mirada confusa del par.

\- ¿Aladdin-chan?

\- Tengo una laguna. Estaba en el parque para dar una de mis presentaciones y luego... no recuerdo. Cuando me dí cuenta caminaba a varias calles de distancia.

\- Deberíamos ir al hospital - Kougyoku.

\- Te dirán lo que ya sabes, que está loco y es un idiota.

\- ¡Judal-chan!

\- Estoy bien. Aunque si me preocupa un poco. Es probable que solo necesite dormir más.

\- Entonces hazlo - ella enérgica - Ve a casa. Le diré a mis hermanos que te den un par de días libres.

\- Sería problemático. Hay mucho por hacer.

\- ¡No me dejarán viuda y es una orden!

\- ¡Si señora!

Kougyoku le llevó a su casa, Judal se incluyó por mera diversión. Una vez en el pórtico.

\- ¿E-están tus padres?

\- ¿A dónde se fué la valentía de antes, vieja?

\- N-no lo pensé detenidamente, ¿satisfecho?

\- Je.

\- No - el mago -Mamá dijo que irían a comprar algunas cosas cuando papá finalizara con unas traducciones.

\- Uf, menos mal. Nos vamos Aladdin-chan pero si te sientes peor o algo por el estilo llámame. ¿Si?

\- Lo prometo.

\- Me quedaré un rato - Judal - quiero asegurarme de que no haga algo raro.

\- Ah no, eso si que no. Vas a fastidiarlo o gastarle más de una travesura. Como si no te conociera. También vienes.

\- No.

Kougyoku le cogió de la trenza, pronto sacó unas tijeras de la mochila.

\- La cortaré.

\- Te aprovechas. En tu lugar no me confiaría, hazlo y te dejo como colador con mis lanzas de hielo.

\- Hazlo y no respondo de mis actos Judal-kun.

\- ¿Por qué no probamos ahora?

\- ¡Alto! - la chica - ¡Dejen sus tonterías para después! Aladdin, si no te duermes ahora mismo le diré a Kouen-niisama y lo mismo se aplica a ti - al de ojos rojos.

\- Ungh... - el más joven.

\- No le tengo miedo - el otro.

\- Que bien, en ese caso - soltó al oráculo y cogió el móvil.

\- Tchi. Todo lo vuelven aburrido. Me largo. De todos modos tengo trabajo - se retiró.

\- Dulces sueños Aladdin-chan.

\- Gracias por todo y disculpa la molestia.

Se aproximó hasta tomarla con suavidad por los hombros y depositar un tierno beso sobre sus labios. Las mejillas de Kougyoku adquirieron un inocente tono cereza para finalmente reír nerviosa y alejarse rumbo a la puerta entre tropezones. Hasta que se perdió de vista. Aladdin suspiró enamorado y luego bastante preocupado.

\- Algo va mal. Primero el ataque de Fátima-ojisan, después Mor-san además de mi falta de memoria. ¿El tiempo se acaba más rápido de lo que imaginé? Supongo. No ha de ser sencillo para aquellos que murieron en la depravación soportar el sufrimiento eterno. Un segundo de dolor puede convertirse en décadas para un alma. ¿En dónde estás Yunan-onisan? Necesito ayuda.

 _ **«- ¿Qué clase de problema te plantea una solución única?»**_

 _«- Sería maravilloso si fueras un magi Kouen-ojisan. Siempre mantienes la mente fría.»_

\- Arba-san... no es opción. Seguro la fastidié con mi indecisión. Tiene un carácter terrible. Como Judal-kun ja ja ja.

...

En el hotel.

Tal como Sinbad se lo propusiera, terminó con los deberes antes de la hora. Jafar se retiró a su alcoba para darle privacidad mientras él se tiraba en el lecho a descansar, esperando la hora en que pudiera ver a la linda chica.

\- Hola.

Le saludó esta sentada al borde de la ventana.

El mayor se apoyó sobre los antebrazos y dobló el torso sin levantarse para admirar a tan hermosa joya.

\- ¿Son tantas las ansias que tengo por verte que alucino?

\- Je je je, puedo asegurarte que soy muy real.

\- Entonces eres un ángel que voló sobre las nubes.

\- ¿Con frases como esas llegas al corazón de las chicas? - emitió con un deje de burla.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Que tonto, confundirme con una chica.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- ¿Crees qué resulta sencillo olvidar que intentaste violar a mi esposa?

\- ¿De qué estas hablando? Apenas hoy te conocí.

\- El que no recuerdes un crimen no te hace inocente. Forzar a la gente está mal, que la persona fuera Kougyoku es peor pero lo que no tiene perdón es lo que nos hiciste, lo que le hiciste al mundo. ¿Con la vida de cuantos has de jugar para estar satisfecho? No diré que me das asco o te desprecio porque no soy mejor. Pero está vez me aseguraré de que no interfieras en el flujo de rukh. En el destino lleno de luz por el que nos guía el rey Solomon. El que puedes modificar con tus acciones siempre que sea para bien.

\- No comprendo.

\- No es necesario.

\- ¿Eres alguna clase de desquiciado?

\- Mmm es posible.

\- ¿Vas a matarme?

\- Je, intentarlo fué mi mayor error. No lo cometeré de nuevo. Soy un magi: un mago de la creación. Tomar una vida atenta contra mi naturaleza. Podría caer en la depravación je je je, permitir que el rukh negro me seduzca en momentos como este tal vez signifique eso. Pero al menos, liberaré al mundo de ti. Aún así - sonrió dulce - No todo está perdido. Si logras eliminar los sentimientos negativos en tu interior el hechizo se romperá. Hasta entonces... - curvó los labios con maldad - Buenas noches ojisan...

Este se levantó de un salto, cogió un abrecartas en el buró para apuñalar al invasor. Es justo lo que le dictó la intuición pero a cinco milímetros del corazón de este todo se volvió negro.

\- Perdiste - articuló con tristeza.

...

Por la mañana. (Miércoles).

Jafar mueve una y otra vez el pie en una especie de tic nervioso. Mirando con insistencia el reloj en la pared.

\- Medio día.

Fué prudente y le dió tiempo a su jefe. Pero que le fuera bien con la conquista, que seguramente se hayan desvelado por comportamientos poco propios para el presidente de una importante compañía y que, para variar no dé señales de vida es francamente insoportable. Se levantó y caminó a paso firme hasta pararse delante de la puerta que ya casi odia. Toca y no recibe respuesta, lo hace de nuevo con el mismo resultado y seis veces más por mera cortesía. Hastiado coge la llave en su bolsillo y abre. Cierra tras de si y suspira.

\- Vamos Sin, ¿cuánto has tomado como para que te saque de combate?

Interrogó al mayor desparramado en el suelo en lo que parece una de sus borracheras.

\- Sin - silencio - Sin - nada.

Lo llamó consecutivamente y no era distinto a nombrar a un muñeco. Un escalofrío como ningún otro recorrió su ser. Las manos comenzaron a sudar y los dedos a ponerse rígidos. Se arrodilló y volteó a su amigo boca arriba. Le cogió entre sus brazos apoyado en el regazo y removió como si no hubiese un mañana.

\- Sin. Que cruel, ¿por qué siempre tengo que cuidar de ti mientras duermes?

Sonrió melancólicamente. Su camarada, el compañero de miles de aventuras decidió tomar una de la que... no volverá.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Ja ja ja corregí un buen de veces el capítulo porque no me quedaba y es posible que a algunos no les guste por aquello del leve SinAla, pero quería aprovechar para meter algunas dudas en la historia (qué no se si se logró XD). Aún así hecho con todo mi amor y agradecimiento a los que de manera tan amable esperan la actualización. De verdad que no terminaré de agradecer el gran amor que le dan a mi manga favorito :3. Nos vemos la próxima!**


	28. Aquellos días en Balbad

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 28 Aquellos días en Balbad.**

 **.**

Hogar de los Jehoahaz Abraham (miércoles), específicamente la habitación de Aladdin.

Este se remueve en el lecho, se reincorpora hasta quedar sentado y reposa la mano en la sien derecha.

\- Me duele la cabeza. Mmm, ¿cómo llegué a casa?

Su mirada se desplaza por la habitación, buscando algo fuera de lugar. Analizando el rukh que revolotea por la zona, nada.

\- Es como dice Kougyoku, necesito descansar. ¿Le dije que mamá la invita a comer el viernes? No recuerdo.

Coge el móvil dispuesto a llamarla pero llega a la conclusión de que la preocuparía. Se levanta y toma algo de ropa limpia además de una toalla, se mete al baño y desnuda con intención de ducharse. Suelta el largo y sedoso cabello que se ciñe a su espectacular figura, a su torneado cuerpo. El agua recorre las figuras en su piel, cada músculo y poro, el jabón y shampoo perfuman el terciopelo con dulzura. Cierra las llaves y se seca para finalmente colocarse la ropa que se ajusta cual guante. Baja por las escaleras y llega a la cocina para dar los buenos días a su progenitora pero no hay señal alguna de ella.

\- ¿Madre?

\- ¿Qué sucede amor?

La voz femenina a su espalda hizo que girara rápidamente, suspiró aliviado al encontrarse a Sheba.

\- Creí que...

\- Ya no te angusties por eso, tienes demasiados problemas y no quiero que enfermes.

\- Je je je. ¿Y papá?

\- Enterrado como siempre en libros.

\- Trabaja mucho.

\- Si lo disfruta tanto dudo que pueda llamarse de esa manera.

\- Ah, ¿te molestaría mucho que Kougyoku no nos visitara el viernes?

\- Si hay una buena razón no.

\- Es que no recuerdo si la invité. Tengo algo confuso el día de ayer.

\- ¿Estás enfermo?

\- Sospecho que tiene que ver con el rukh y esas cosas. Supongo que se agota el tiempo y aún no encuentro la manera de restaurar la realidad. Si algo me ocurre...

\- Mi hijo no es un ser negativo que se deje vencer fácilmente - indignada.

\- Je je je pues he intentado poner de mi parte, lo juro. Pero no sé si cuento con el apoyo de Judal-kun y no logro hallar a Yunan-onisan.

\- ¿Es alguna clase de ritual?

\- Si, necesito la ayuda de los demás magis. Arba-san está enojada, al menos Titus-kun parece entusiasmado.

\- ¿Y por qué lo haces todo del modo difícil?

\- ¿Eh?

Ella le coge de la cara y contempla atentamente.

\- ¿Qué clase de problema te plantea una solución única?

\- Kouen-ojisan dijo lo mismo.

\- Este mundo existe por y para ti. Si en verdad deseas algo...

\- ¿Y si me cuesta la vida? Rompería la promesa que le hice a mi esposa.

\- No es la primera vez que enfrentas la muerte, entonces ¿a qué le tienes tanto terror? No estamos para dudas.

Los zafiros se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas que sin embargo escaparon a los pocos segundos, el joven tragó saliva sonoramente y si bien intentó decir algo, la voz se le quebró.

\- ¿Es por mi?

Aladdin desvió la mirada, ella al igual que Solomon y Kougyoku puede ver su alma sólo con ello.

\- ¿No quedó claro la última vez? No soy tu madre...

\- ¡Lo eres! - angustiado.

\- En ese caso - sonrió - estaré a tu lado sin importar nada.

\- ¡Encontraré una manera! ¡Enserio!

\- Shii, nosotros lo haremos. Llegó la hora de dejar de darle vueltas al problema, necesitas el poder de varios magis y lo tendrás.

\- ¿Cómo... ?

\- Bueno...

...

En la oficina de Gyokuen en Kou.

Esta lee divertida algunos papeles cuando la puerta se abre de golpe.

\- ¿Acaso no saben tocar?

\- ¿Y darte la oportunidad para escapar? - Sheba.

\- ¿Huir de ti? Ni la verdadera madre de mi pequeño Aladdin pudo derrotarme, ¿qué podrían hacer ustedes? - sonrió maligna.

\- Arba-san, pido de favor que no seas cruel, ellos son tan importantes para mi como los reyes de Alma Toran.

\- Vaya estupidez. Como sea, ¿por qué están aquí?

\- El mundo debe volver a su cause - Solomon.

\- Y necesitan mi ayuda. Deje en claro que no la mereces.

\- Estoy dispuesto a pagar por ello. Así que puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

\- ¿Lo que sea? - seductora.

El joven guarda silencio sabiendo de antemano lo que saldrá de sus labios.

\- ¿Aladdin te gusta tanto? - la de cabello rosa.

\- Por favor, no estoy tan desesperada. No lo haré mío con artimañas, sería aceptar que una mocosa mimada me ganó.

\- No sería la primera vez - el hombre.

\- ¿Lo dices por mi? - la esposa.

\- Claro, después de todo en nosotros hay fragmentos de ellos, ¿o no?

\- Que horrible manera de verlo.

\- Y por eso podremos ayudar a nuestro hijo.

\- Eso si.

...

Un chico de largo cabello rubio camina por el parque, sonríe al encontrarse con un par de ardillas que pelean por una nuez. Se arrodilla para platicar con ellas.

\- La violencia no es necesaria, pueden compartir, ¿o no?

\- Y decir que te encontraría mientras hago el vago - dice Judal sentado en una rama, justo arriba del espectáculo - ¿Por qué no acudes ante el enano, anciano estúpido?

Este le ignoró, haciendo de cuenta que no le conoce.

\- De todos eres el único del que no me trago el cuento de que tiene amnesia. ¿Por qué no ayudas al enano, Yunan?

El aludido se reincorporó y dirigió una mirada extremadamente sería.

\- Todos tenemos sueños, ¿o no? Yo solo pretendía disfrutar un poco el ser un humano normal. Estoy cansado de revivir una y otra vez repitiendo el mismo destino. Atado a elegir a un candidato a rey que al final fallará.

\- Bueno es que si los escoges tan bien como al idiota de Sinbad con razón fracasas.

El mayor le dirigió una mirada llena de rencor.

\- ¿Qué va a saber alguien que fué manipulado desde su nacimiento?

\- Puede ser - sonrió - pero no negarás que tengo buen gusto. Kouen, Koumei, Hakuryuu y Hakuei. Kougyoku y Kouha fueron un accidente - bromeó al final. Como sea vendrás conmigo así tenga que medio matarte. Eso si, no soy muy bueno calculando je.

\- No es necesario, jamás he tenido la intención de enfrentarte.

\- ¿Me tienes miedo?

\- Nuestra capacidad es muy distinta.

\- ¿Lo dices por la dizque experiencia o por la cantidad de magoi que podemos utilizar?

\- Así que te diste cuenta - con amargura.

\- Ay por favor, tendría que estar ciego o tarado para no hacerlo.

\- ¿Y Aladdin... ?

\- ¿No es acaso él quién de manera inconciente evita que otros te encuentren? Si intervienes en un hechizo tan poderoso...

\- Sin duda moriré.

\- Y ese no quiere más sacrificios a menos que sea el suyo.

\- Es solo un niño.

\- Ni tanto.

-Aún así es injusto.

\- ¿Te sacrificaras por él?

\- Quien sabe.

\- Siempre con esa confusa manera de hablar. Como sea no eres yo así que supongo que estará bien y si no, al menos veré la decepción del enano. Al final gano.

\- ¿Por qué no eres sincero y admites que Aladdin te agrada?

\- Pero también me cae gordo, me robó a la vieja. Debí cogermela cuando pude.

El magi errante alzó la mirada al cielo y sonrió.

\- Supongo que será un día interesante. En ese caso iré al mejor restaurante de la ciudad.

\- Viejo loco.

Judal se encogió de hombros y se fué.

...

Por la tarde.

Aladdin llama a la puerta de la mansión Ren rogando que no se le aparezcan Kouen o Kouha que seguramente están al tanto de que ha tomado el "tesoro" de Kougyoku, frunce un poco el ceño considerando que la situación también es a la inversa. Niega un par de veces y se anuncia. Segundos más tarde es su esposa la que abre gratamente sorprendida.

\- Oh Aladdin-chan no esperaba una visita tuya.

\- Quiero pasar mmm tu sabes, tiempo de calidad a... solas.

Los colores se subieron de inmediato al rostro femenino.

\- No es que no este de recuerdo c-con la i-idea p-pero si hacemos el amor otra vez mis hermanos si que te matarán. C-creo que sospechan - cubrió el rostro con las manos.

\- Mmm - igual si no que más sonrojado - Yo pensaba en platicar mientras comemos algo en mi casa o algo por el estilo.

\- Ah - ligeramente avergonzada y decepcionada.

\- Mis padres quieren conocerte.

\- ¡¿EH?! ¡NO ESTOY LISTA! ¡¿NO PUEDE SER LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA?!

\- La próxima semana, ¿eh? No estarán para entonces - emitió con gran tristeza.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Hoy se realizará el conjuro para devolver las cosas a la normalidad.

\- ¿Hoy? - apretó las manos con gran fuerza - ¿No puede esperar?

\- Un día más y podría ser demasiado tarde.

\- Ya veo - bajó la mirada - Iré por algo más apropiado y nos vamos. No tardo, puedes esperarme en la sala.

\- Claro - la joven se encaminó rumbo a las escaleras - Kougyoku...

\- ¿Si?

\- Sin importar lo que pase te amo.

\- Yo también Aladdin. Pero no hables así, los Ren no rinden y ya eres parte de la familia.

\- Tienes razón.

...

En casa de los Jehoahaz.

Sheba se recarga en el fregadero observando angustiada a su marido.

\- ¿Funcionará? - ella.

\- Es arriesgado pero también la única manera de salvar la vida de Aladdin.

De pronto suena el timbre.

\- Parece que ha llegado la chica que le robó el corazón a mi bebé.

\- Yo voy.

Solomon abre la puerta y empuja al invitado con intención de hacer distancia, no confía en él, pero este es más astuto y veloz por lo que, le corta la cabeza de tajo ante la expresión estupefacta de Sheba.

\- ¡SOLOMON!

También ella es víctima de un destino similar al ser partida a la mitad. El invasor limpia su bastón mágico como si las contadas gotas de sangre que le han caído fuesen el más asqueroso lodo y sonríe.

\- Debiste entregar el poder del palacio sagrado cuando tuviste la oportunidad, querido nieto.

...

A pocos metros de su hogar, Aladdin para en seco.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Kougyoku.

\- Mis padres están en casa, ¿no es extraño que todas las luces estén apagadas?

\- Quizá les entró el sueño y decidieron tomar una siesta.

\- ¿A las ocho de la noche? - preocupado - Podría ser, papá se ha desvelado traduciendo manuscritos y - un escalofrío le recorrió la espina - no... no - palideció.

\- ¿Aladdin-chan?

\- ¡No otra vez!

El mago emprendió carrera a su casa, no tuvo necesidad de sacar las llaves puesto que la puerta solamente estaba emparejada, tampoco hizo falta encender la luz ya que los tenues rayos de la luna permiten la apreciación de dos siluetas despedazadas. Kougyoku que le ha seguido puntualmente lleva las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de terror. El menor se desploma de rodillas mientras tiemblan sus labios y aprieta los puños indignado y furioso, llorando de rabia.

\- Nadie más que tu tiene la culpa - sonó una voz en un aparentemente vacío rincón del recinto - Si solo me hubieras entregado el poder del palacio sagrado habrías muerto y no estarías sufriendo ahora.

\- ¿Tanto así lo deseas?

\- Es una pregunta con respuesta obvia.

\- Tu ganas.

\- ¿Eh? - la esposa - No puedes hablar enserio. Soy consciente que lo de tus padres te afecta a un nivel que no puedo comprender pero... ¡No te rindas!

\- Lo lamento Kougyoku, estoy cansado de escuchar esa frase. Siempre esperan lo mejor de mi. No soy tan fuerte y valiente como Alibaba-kun, no cuento con ese misterioso poder de cambiar el corazón de la gente o salvarlos. Solo soy un magi que recibe órdenes y no puede modificar su propio destino. Lamento haberte arrastrado a esto.

\- ¡ESTA VEZ NO TE PERDONARE!

\- Lo harás porque eres la persona más linda que he conocido.

\- ¡ALADDIN!

Kougyoku se aproximó en un rápido movimiento para irsele a golpes a David pero antes de llegar a él, su marido le bloqueó el camino al alargar el brazo.

\- Si estas dispuesto a morir también yo para protegerte.

\- ¿Para qué detenerlo? - tras ellos.

\- ¿J-Judal-chan?

\- Mejor para mi si eliminan a la competencia.

\- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Aladdin es único!

\- Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo vieja histérica.

\- ¡¿Cómo podría con algo así?!

\- ¿Continuarán con tan aburrida conversación melodramatica? ¿Lo harás o tendré que tomarlo? - David.

\- Anda enano.

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS ALADDIN! ¡CÁLLATE JUDAL-CHAN!

El de ojos zafiro se aproximó a su abuelo y detuvo a centímetros, para entonces el oráculo forcejeaba con la chica que le daba potentes pisotones y codazos para que le dejase en libertad.

\- Debo reconocer que eres más inteligente que Solomon.

\- No es verdad, no dejo de equivocarme - admitió con melancolía - ¡Ungh!

David atravesó el pecho de su nieto con la punta de su bastón, con intención de absorber el alma del chico, en un movimiento imperceptible a la vista para que no tuviese oportunidad de arrepentirse o defenderse.

\- ¡NOOOO!

Gritó Kougyoku desconsolada, el mencionado cayó de rodillas nuevamente, sus manos tomaron por inercia el artefacto mágico.

\- Por fin será mío - sonrió diabólico.

\- En este o aquel mundo lastimaste a papá y mamá...

\- ¿Qué con eso?

Aladdin le miró con dulzura.

\- Abuelo, cof en verdad no sabes qué es el amor cof.

\- No me vengas con discursos patéticos y cursis.

\- Je je je quizá lo sea pero es algo que te llena de felicidad. Por desgracia entendí que hay seres que se niegan a entender. Ya no tengo dudas...

\- Nada puedes hacer de cualquier manera.

\- Eres el mago que ha vivido por más tiempo - Titus que va llegando.

\- ¿No te das cuenta de que Aladdin te ha vencido? - Yunan.

\- El método es distinto pero supongo que siempre y cuando se llegue al mismo resultado no interesa - Arba.

\- Que este mocoso ¿me ganó? ¿Cómo... ? ¿Pero qué... ?

David pronto se da cuenta de que, a pesar de sostener su mediador es incapaz de controlar su cuerpo a voluntad.

\- El poder del palacio sagrado cof - no le pertenece a nadie abuelo. Y tu has robado demasiado, entonces, ¿por qué no compartirlo y aprender un poco de aquello que desconoces? Eres mi abuelo, estoy convencido que la curiosidad en el rey Solomon y en mi la heredamos de ti.

La sangre comienza a reunirse en el suelo al escurrir por el torso y piernas del muchacho. Kougyoku se ha quedado muda de la impresión. Sabe que aún si se libera no puede sanar tan terrible herida, por lo cual pierde fuerza en las piernas y es sostenida aún por Judal. Un gran resplandor de amigable tono dorado se esparció desde la tragedia, envolviendo en primera instancia lo que queda de los padres de Aladdin, luego este y su abuelo hasta, lentamente, tragarse la realidad misma. Kougyoku cierra los ojos al sentirse abruptamente agotada y confía en el mensaje que inunda su ser:

 _"- Prometí que estaría a tu lado. Nunca más te mentiré. Esto es únicamente una horrible pesadilla, debes despertar. Todos volveremos a casa. "_

«- _Por tu bien y el mío, más vale que así sea Aladdin-chan_. _Mi corazón no es tan fuerte, no soportaré perderte otra vez._ »

...

Imperio Kou.

Una chica de ojos rosado-escarlata los abre de a poco y talla para eliminar algo de la pereza que le aqueja y también limpiar las lágrimas que recorren sus mejillas. La nariz le pica y el pecho parece pesar cual plomo.

 _«- Me aterra mover un solo músculo y descubrir que no estas más aquí. Sin embargo soy tu esposa, si no confio en tus palabras, ¿quién? »_

Inspira hondo para armarse de valor, golpea bruscamente sus mejillas para espabilar y es justo entonces que una melódica y familiar respiración llega a sus oídos. Por fin cae en cuenta del bulto sobre la cama que reposa a su lado. El ser entero le reboza de alegría, tanto así que no atina a reír o llorar y opta por tirar de la sábana. Reconoce esa larga y bellísima trenza.

\- ¡Aladdin-cha... ! ¿Aladdin?

El grito despierta al aludido que le dirige una sonrisa encantadora, como las que sólo él puede hacer.

\- Cumplí con la promesa.

\- Tengo muchas dudas al respecto, soy testigo de como ese hombre atravesó tu corazón pero...

\- ¿Si?

\- Pero...

\- ¿Umm?

\- ¡¿Qué rayos te pasó?!

\- No comprendo.

\- ¡Mírate en el espejo por dios!

El magi se reincorporó cual rayo y así lo hizo para luego virar en dirección a su esposa que espera la repuesta.

\- Ugo-kun mencionó que habría un costo, mi vida para ser específico. El precio cambió puesto que continuo aquí. Además mi cuerpo sufrió un gran daño, supongo que es algún tipo de compensación.

\- ¿Puede remediarse?

\- No lo sé. Pero, tómalo del lado positivo, al menos aún soy un chico - sonrió optimista.

\- ¡PERO TIENES DIEZ AÑOS!

\- Luzco así por fuera pero mi edad no ha cambiado en lo absoluto. En todo caso creo que me siento más viejo por que gracias a la magia de mi abuelo cuento con nuevos conocimientos. Quizá si los añado a la sabiduría de Solomon... mmm podría ser peligroso. Además este cuerpo cuenta con ciertos beneficios.

\- ¿Como cuál? - arqueó la ceja.

Aladdin se deleitó la pupila con el escote de su dama, tragó saliva y sin pensarselo dos veces se arrojó sobre los pechos para restregarse en ellos.

\- ¡Waaaaaaahhhh! ¡No Aladdin es demasiado extraño!

Pero este de plano está perdido en el paraíso esponjoso. En la felicidad que le embarga por lo grandes que son para sus manitas. Si se ahoga en ellos, gustoso acepta su destino, o eso esperaba hasta que la misma Kougyoku jaló de su trenza y le estampó de lleno en el suelo.

\- ¡Eres el mocoso pervertido de antes!

Ante la ofensa este se reincorporó molesto.

\- ¡Tu también eres una pervertida!

\- Repite eso niño.

\- Pervertida.

\- ¿Ah si?

En los ojos de ambos casi podía verse el fuego y el instinto homicida, recordando aquellos días en Balbad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Bueno, como podrán imaginar ya no tengo tiempo para escribir porque ni dormir puedo, aún así me hago de un espacio porque jamás podré abandonar magi, así que lamento la demora y agradezco el apoyo de todo corazón, GRACIAS! MUCHAS GRACIAS! Ahora, respecto al fic, siempre tuve la intención de que ocurriera lo del final del capítulo. En primera porque adoro el shota (de Aladdin), además de meter comedia y una que otra cosilla :3 pero es que Aladdin chiquito es tan explotable y eso de imaginarmelo calenturiento por Kougyoku afsdaskhdash, eso si, falta que ella acepte XD. Estoy segura de que a muchos no les gustará la idea pero mis historias siempre han sido algo mmm extrañas porque las hago desde el fondo del corazón y como la inspiración me dicta. Para los que aún decidan leer el fic, gracias. Para los que no, también gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura. :3. De algo pueden estar seguros, pase lo que pase esta historia tendrá final :3. Y Ohtaka-sama... ES ENSERIO?! NI UN BESO?! POR QUÉ?! ;~;. NOS VEMOS EN LA CONTI COMPAÑEROS DE VICIO! Y UNA VEZ MÁS GRACIAS POR TODO!**


	29. Quería tu aprobación

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 29 Quería tu aprobación.**

 **.**

Imperio Kou.

La emperatriz y el magi aprietan las manos sin poder contener el temblor en el cuerpo, rubor en el rostro o violenta respiración. El silencio se vuelve incómodo y se miran como si fuesen enemigos. No hay nada más lejos de la realidad pero lo cierto es que la química entre ellos ha cambiado de alguna manera. Es el siempre maduro chico quien inspira hondo para recuperar la compostura.

\- ¿Tan repulsiva te es mi apariencia onesan? - interroga con serenidad.

\- No pongas palabras en mi boca - su tono fue un poco más severo - Sabes lo mucho que me gustas y que te amo pero... ahora eres un niño. ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Qué permita que me toques como antes? ¿Qué hagamos el amor?

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Aún soy yo.

\- No es el punto, es incorrecto. ¡Está mal! Si lo consiento entonces si seré una pervertida. No me aprovecharé de ti.

\- Sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo.

\- No lo hagas más difícil.

\- ¿Y... qué será de nosotros?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Me pedirás el divorcio?

\- ¡No! Solo hay que tener paciencia. Tarde o temprano volverás a la normalidad, incluso si el proceso debe darse de manera natural estoy dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario.

\- ¿Y si no tiene solución?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Lo que me pasó va contra todo tipo de ley. No naces y te vuelves joven sino a la inversa, como dije esto es consecuencia del conjuro que utilicé, el precio que tuve que pagar. Si el proceso fuera irreversible, ¿desecharías el sueño de ambos?

\- ¿Sueño?

\- Formar una familia.

Por un segundo Kougyoku sintió que se le movía el piso, incluso dejó de respirar pero se armó de valor y le encaró decidida.

\- No seas fatalista. Si encontraste la manera de volver que en mi opinión era más difícil, lograremos salir de esta.

El dolor se dibujó en la mirada del pequeño. El también se siente inseguro respecto a su apariencia, es consciente de que su actual tamaño dificulta muchas cosas independientemente del ámbito sexual, después de todo no es la única actividad que ocupa su mente. Sus errores les llevaron a la actual situación. Aún si ama con locura a su esposa no es como que pretenda atarle a él. Pero tampoco esperaba rotundo rechazo de su parte. Ella separó los labios con intención de animarle pero, ¿qué podía decir realmente? ¿No hay problema tengamos muchos hijos, me dan igual las leyes o mi propia moral? No es que desee ser cruel con el ahora niño que ama porque en cuanto a eso sus sentimientos no han cambiado en lo más mínimo pero, no puede dar rienda suelta al placer. Debe centrarse en todas las implicaciones de intimar con alguien tan joven.

\- Aladdin-c-chan... - sonríe nerviosa.

\- No es necesario.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No te haré mentir pero si dejaré algo claro, no pienso rendirme con respecto a ti.

La emperatriz se puso colorada hasta las orejas, siempre consideró que el magi era mucho más maduro y confiable de lo que aparenta. Su corta edad jamás fué impedimento para salvarle o sacarle de algún error. El alma de Aladdin aún es la misma que se unió a ella en aquel instante tan especial pero... esos delgados brazos, las piernas, el que no pase del metro y medio... ¿cómo podría estar bien desearle? Incluso algo tan rutinario como sería el que la abrazara se convertiría en algo peligroso, podría caerle encima por accidente, aplastarlo impidiendole respirar en el mejor de los casos. Definitivamente no, lo hace también pensando en su seguridad.

\- Mmm tengo un poco de hambre - anunció el magi - me adelantaré a tomar el desayuno.

\- Ah s-si claro. Me ducharé primero.

La conquistadora buscó algunas cosas entre los cajones y se dirigió al baño real. Una vez ahí se despojó del contenedor de Vinea que dejó sobre un tocador, y luego del resto de la ropa, se admiro en un espejo de cuerpo completo con tristeza.

 _«- No importa lo mucho que rece, soy incapaz de cambiar la realidad. En el pasado llegué a considerar que era muy grande como para convertirme es su pareja, ahora la diferencia es mayor, serían doce años ¡doce! Si todo sigue su curso volverá a la normalidad pero si crece lentamente será un apuesto joven y yo una anciana. Dejará de quererme, no tendrá ganas de tocar o mirarme. Incluso en la actualidad estoy llena de desperfectos. Aún así... no puedo resignarme a perderlo, lo es todo para mi. ¿Qué debería... ? »_

La secuencia de pensamientos se rompió abruptamente cuanto alguien abrió la puerta, cerró tras de si y quedó clavado al piso completamente rojo al verla en toda su esplendorosa desnudez.

\- ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! - gritó a todo pulmón una vez recuperada del shock inicial, cogió una toalla y se cubrió lo mejor que pudo - ¡¿Qué haces aquí Aladdin-chan?! - decir que está furiosa es ser optimista.

\- Ah b-bueno pensé que sería buena idea enjabonar la espalda de mi esposa para hacer las paces.

\- ¡Pues no está funcionando! ¡Seguro que sólo querías espiar!

\- ¡No es verdad! ¡Puede que tenga algunas costumbres un poco extrañas pero no soy un pervertido!

\- ¡Lo eres! ¡Y además mentiroso porque dijiste que ibas a desayunar!

\- ¡Eso hacia pero a mitad del corredor tuve esta idea!

\- Muy conveniente - dijo en tono irónico - no nací ayer.

\- Eso me queda claro - mencionó sin mala intención, haciendo más alusión a su inteligencia.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - pero claramente ella lo entendió de otra manera - Largo.

\- ¿Por qué? - confundido.

\- ¡Que te vayas!

\- Pues ahora me quedo.

No transcurrieron ni dos segundos para que cuantiosos productos de limpieza personal salieran disparados violentamente en dirección al magi, cortesía de la diestra de su esposa. Aladdin evadió a la derecha un jabón, a la izquierda las sales de baño, al centro una toalla y demás hasta que el shampoo le dió en pleno rostro y luego un banco le estrelló contra la puerta.

\- ¡Ungh!

Aún dolorido el infante no cedió así que ella se cubrió con una bata y salió furiosa de ahí.

 _«- Je je je no debería alegrarme pero si en verdad le molestara me hubiese atacado con su equipo djinn, eso significa que, ¿tengo una oportunidad? ¡Ugo-kun parece que me he metido en un juego de seducción! Mmm aunque nunca se me dieron estas cosas, supongo que habrá que improvisar. »_

...

Durante el desayuno.

Kougyoku sostiene un trozo de carne con el tenedor para finalmente apuñalarle con el cuchillo y lanzar una mirada amenazante a su marido que le sonrió.

\- ¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes Kougyoku-dono, Aladdin-dono?

Ambos se pusieron bien tiesos debido al nerviosismo. Hasta ahora caen en cuenta de que no tienen idea de como está la situación a su alrededor, todo volvió a la normalidad pero... ¿qué tanto? Regresaron, ¿a qué punto? ¿Los demás recuerdan el otro mundo con tanta claridad como ellos? Peor aún, Morgiana y Hakuryuu no han tocado el tema del rejuvenecimiento del magi, ¿acaso les parece normal? Quizá debieron platicar antes de discutir.

\- N-no - respondió de manera torpe la emperatriz.

\- Es que, pareciera que hayan discutido - la fanalis.

\- Je je je je. Nada fuera de lo normal Mor-san.

\- Ya veo.

El grupo se vió sumergido en un silencio, uno bastante pesado que sin embrago, no parecía molestar mucho a la mayoría pero si al alegre magi que buscaba la manera de aligerar la situación.

\- El clima es estupendo hoy, ¿verdad?

\- Huele a humedad - la familiar de Ámon - supongo que lloverá por la tarde.

\- ¡A menos que haya mucho viento! - la emperatriz.

\- Pero ya no sería un buen clima - el dueño de Zagan.

\- ¿Mmm qué harás Kougyoku-onesan?

\- Revisar y firmar documentos.

\- Y... ¿sería molesto si te ayudo?

\- Ah, eh, p-pues no. Eres quien tiene los números frescos en la memoria, ¿cómo lo haces?

\- Je je je no sé pero me gusta pensar que es una cualidad que heredé de... - se interrumpió un segundo - mis padres.

 _«- ¡Como soy idiota! ¡Es seguro que recuerda cada detalle de lo que hizo su abuelo en el otro mundo! ¡Sheba-san y Solomon-san fueron... ! Ungh, me siento enferma de solo traerlo a la memoria, ¿cómo se sentirá él? ¡Confundida o no debo buscar la manera de distraerlo! »_

\- De acuerdo Aladdin-chan, trabajarás como nunca, ¿quedó claro?

\- ¡Si!

Tomaron el desayuno en armonía y luego fueron al despacho de la emperatriz, menos Morgiana que decidió dar un paseo. Unas seis horas más tarde la conquistadora suspiró agotada y se desplomó sobre su escritorio.

\- Uh~, eres un enigma - a su esposo - por más que lo intento no puedo seguirte el ritmo.

\- Nadie puede - su hermanastro con serenidad - Ya que, de momento no tenemos pendientes, ¿me dirán que ocurre?

\- ¿A q-qué te refieres? - ella.

\- Bueno intentaba confesarme a Morgiana-dono pero esta parecía más interesada en Alibaba-dono así que mi madre intentó hacerme caer en la depravación al introducir en mi cuerpo rukh negro, lo cual no me alteró significativamente porque, en el pasado una parte de mi cayó. No fué un sueño y tampoco mi imaginación, es demasiado nítido para algo así.

\- Vaya - el magi - prometo contarte todo pero, ¿podrías responder una pregunta?

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Qué edad tengo?

\- Quince, ¿por?

La pareja se miró entre si y luego a él con sorpresa.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Si.

\- ¿Cuánto mido?

\- No lo sé con exactitud pero imagino que eres un poco más alto que Judal.

 _«- No comprendo.»_

El hijo de Solomon se levanto para dar algunas vueltas en el sitio, luego se quedó parado y admiró sus extremidades, no importa las veces que abra y cierre los ojos, aún es un niño de diez.

 _«- Es demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones, debo analizar la situación con calma. »_

\- ¿H-hace cuánto que ocurrió el golpe de estado del Imperio Kou?

Esa interrogante provocó que Hakuryuu frunciera el ceño, es claro que el tema no es de su agrado pero decidió responder luego de suspirar pesadamente.

\- Cerca de dos años y medio.

Aladdin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al tiempo que tragó saliva, tal parece que hubo una ligera distorsión en el tiempo, natural considerando que este también se movía en el otro mundo, tal vez sea algo similar a cuando se entra a un laberinto.

\- Onisan, hay algo que me inquieta después de leer todos estos pergaminos.

\- ¿Si?

\- Hemos luchado contra ello pero, Kou estaba cerca de la banca rota por culpa de Sindria, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Eh? B-bueno al principio, por eso cedí mi puesto pero hace como un año Sinbad-dono...

\- ¿Si?

\- Cayó en un coma del que no ha despertado.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Su visir se mantiene al frente de todas las negociaciones y los demás generales le ayudan pero lo cierto es que les hace falta ese hombre.

\- Entiendo.

\- ¿Me dirás que ocurre?

Aladdin le contó acerca de la trampa que les tendiera el rey de los siete mares y de como estuvo a punto de destruir el mundo, lo acontecido en el otro y como volvieron a su realidad aunque, con algunos cambios.

\- Hace mucho que desconfío de Sinbad-dono, aún hoy me pregunto cómo me convenció para ejecutar a mis hermanos, si no fuera por ti lo hubiera hecho. Creo en todo lo que me has dicho pero no le consideraba tan despreciable.

\- Mi abuelo tiene gran parte de la culpa. Fui demasiado cruel con ojisan.

\- Le diste una oportunidad, es mucho más de lo que hubiera hecho la mayoría, me incluyo. Además me enfurece que le haya faltado el respeto a mi hermana. Y no solo porque sea la emperatriz.

La aludida se sonrojó.

\- ¿H-Hakuryuu-chan, recuerdas si Aladdin-chan y yo estamos... ?

-¿Casados? Por supuesto pero no oficialmente. Solo a mi me contaron su secreto.

\- ¡Es maravilloso! - el magi - ¡Podré hacer todo como se debe!

\- ¡Ese no es el problema y bien lo sabes!

\- ¿Problema? - el conquistador.

\- Tal parece que para los demás luzco normal pero para onesan y para mi tengo diez años. Me preguntaba si era algún tipo de conjuro de reflexión de luz pero no tiene sentido que unos vean una cosa y otros una muy distinta. Es posible si, pero sumamente complicado.

\- ¿Podría ser algún tipo de daño en el cerebro? Ya saben, como cuando te da amnesia o algo por el estilo.

\- Quizá...

 _«- Eso significa que el precio no fué un cambio físico sino... ¿mental? Es casi imposible que onesan acepte como pareja a un niño, ¿eso significa que el mismo destino dice que estamos mal? ¿Hice enojar al rey Solomon con mi egoísmo? ¿Arruiné el trabajo que él, Ugo-kun y todos los genios han realizado durante siglos? »_

La visión se le oscureció de pronto.

\- Je je je preocuparme sin hacer nada no solucionará las cosas. Lo mejor será dar una vuelta para despejar la mente.

\- A-Aladdin... - la chica.

\- L-lo lamento, no estoy de muy buen humor - sonrió - quisiera estar solo.

 _«- Me siento fatal. »_

\- S-si, claro.

El magi salió por la ventana usando su magia de levitación, prácticamente iba a ciegas empleando en gran medida la intuición para no estrellarse con algo. Los hermanos se quedaron en silencio algunos segundos hasta que el rechinido de los dientes femeninos provoca que él, coloque suavemente la mano sobre su hombro.

\- Soy consciente de que lo último que deseas ahora es un consejo así que, has lo que te dicte el corazón, después de todo eres la emperatriz. Si puedes dirigir un Imperio lo demás es pan comido.

\- G-gracias Hakuryuu-chan...

Dejó escapar algunas lágrimas. Es verdad, puede que le sea imposible desear a ese pequeño pero eso no indica que olvidara los gratos recuerdos que ha vivido a su lado.

...

El hijo de Solomon ha llegado a uno de los árboles más lejanos del palacio y ha tomado asiento en una rama luego de estamparse con el tronco. Cierra los ojos e intenta dejar la mente en blanco mientras una fresca brisa acaricia su piel, lo que es imposible.

 _«- Soy tan inmaduro y ambicioso. Es claro que no se puede tener todo lo que uno desea. Los sueños no siempre se hacen realidad pero... No, no anhelo todo, solo a ella. Sería feliz de despertar a su lado todas las mañanas así no tuviese dinero o un techo... mmm aunque tampoco me gusta un escenario tan trágico para mi esposa. Ja ja ja soy todo un caso. Solo necesito recuperar el entusiasmo, no me rendiré... Pero, ¿y si todo esto le hace daño? Judal-kun la ama. ¡NO, TAMBIÉN LA AMO! ¡MUCHO, MUCHO MÁS QUE CUALQUIERA! »_

Se abrazó a si mismo conteniendo las ganas de llorar, soportando el intenso dolor en su pecho.

\- Esto del amor es tan complicado, a pesar de que sería mejor, no permite que te resignes - susurró.

\- ¡ESTOY FURIOSA! ¡ALADDIN-CHAN ES UN IMBÉCIL!

La emperatriz daba fuertes pisotones frente al árbol donde se sitúa su marido que queda mudo debido al susto que le propinó, pues no la vió venir.

\- ¡YA ME CONQUISTASTE UNA VEZ! ¡SOLO DEBES CONVENCERME DE SER UNA ABUSIVA!

 _«- ¡Oh por dios! ¡No puedo creer que lo haya dicho! Pero no miento, te amo. »_

\- ¡Agh me voy! ¡Tengo demasiados pendientes como para perder el tiempo en berrinches!

Se giró rumbo al palacio completamente ruborizada cuando alguien le abrazó por la espalda.

\- Gracias onesan... - quedó petrificada.

\- D-déjame... - cerró los ojos - no, no me dejes ir.

\- Je je je eres muy linda.

\- Y tu solo causas problemas.

\- Lo sé.

La emperatriz posó sus manos en las contrarias, ignorando el tamaño de estas, reconociendo su suavidad, el dulce aroma a manzana que emana su marido y la inocente calidez que irradia su alma.

\- Onesan, necesito ir a Sindria. Me preocupa la condición de Sinbad-ojisan.

\- Anularás el conjuro.

\- Nop. Podría ser peligroso. Es Jafar-onisan quien me angustia.

\- ¿Por qué siempre eres tan bueno?

\- No es verdad pero - sonrió alegre - me hace feliz que siempre veas el lado positivo de mi.

\- ¿Volverás?

\- Hoy mismo, sin falta.

\- Más te vale, me has estresado más que suficiente.

\- Je je je je.

Aladdin la liberó, invocó su círculo de transporte y se marchó. Ella se dejó caer sobre el tronco para mirar el cielo.

 _«- Y decir que un niño haría temblar a la diligente de un gran imperio. »_

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y volvió al palacio. No tiene idea de por qué pero tiene la impresión de que puede pasar algo maravilloso por la noche.

...

En Sindria.

La maga de agua toca la puerta del despacho del rey.

\- Adelante - le responde el visir - ¿qué sucede Yamuraiha?

\- Aladdin-kun nos visita, ¿retiro la barrera?

\- ¿Eh? Después de tanto tiempo... ¿por qué? Entiendo...

\- ¿El que?

\- Necesito hablar con el, a solas.

\- De acuerdo.

Algunos minutos después, el chico estaba en una audiencia con el líder provisional de la Alianza.

\- Hola Jafar-onisan.

\- Bienvenido Aladdin-kun - sonrió - tu presencia tiene que ver con la condición de Sin, ¿verdad?

\- Si, es mi culpa que esté así.

\- ¿Despertará?

\- Depende de él.

El mayor emitió un largo suspiro.

\- Ese idiota. Debo admitir que se ganó a pulso lo ocurrido. Seguro es culpa del estrés, así que no debes responsabilizarte por ello.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Siempre fui consciente de sus ambiciones pero creí estúpidamente que Ren Kougyoku le haría mirar todo desde una perspectiva distinta. Pero no, era una de las muchas herramientas a su alcance. ¿A todos nos ve así? ¿Cuándo dejamos de ser compañeros y amigos?

\- El temor a fracasar en su gran tarea le ha cegado. Sin embargo me gusta pensar que su alma tiene salvación porque es un hombre fuerte.

\- No fué lo mismo desde que la princesa Serendine... ¿puede un corazón destruido volver a latir?

\- Es una respuesta que solo tiene él. No imagino su sufrimiento, si onesan muriera, me iría con ella.

\- ¿Aladdin-kun... ustedes... ?

 _«- ¿No lo sabe? Pero si estaba cuando... »_

\- Ya no lo voy a esconder, de cualquier manera trae problemas. Es mi esposa.

\- ¡Oh! - se levantó de golpe y le tomó emocionado de las manos - ¡Hasta que alguien sienta cabeza! ¡Muchas felicidades! Mmm aunque me hubiera gustado ir a la ceremonia.

\- No hubo una, la situación se complicó.

\- Que mala noticia.

\- ¡Pero pienso recompensarla!

\- Esa es la actitud.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Si, claro.

\- ¿Cuándo fué la última vez que nos vimos?

\- ¿La última? Mmm - haciendo memoria - es curioso, no lo recuerdo.

\- ¿Durante una cena en Balbad?

\- ¿Balbad? No he pisado ese reino desde que los conocí a Alibaba-kun y a ti.

 _«- ¿Eso significa que el disgusto de sus habitantes conmigo no... »_

El semblante del niño se llenó de alegría.

\- Parece que hubieras recibido la mejor noticia de tu vida.

\- ¡Si! Je je je. ¿Podría platicar con ojisan?

\- Por supuesto, ya sabes cual es su habitación.

\- ¿No sería mejor si me escoltaran algunos guardias?

\- ¿Pero qué dices? Somos amigos, ¿no?

\- Gracias.

El infante llegó a su destino, tocando la puerta por mera cortesía para entrar y cerrar tras de si. Camina lentamente hasta sentarse al lado del monarca, sobre el lecho.

\- Hola ojisan. ¿Cómo te sientes? Espero que tus sueños sean felices para que se pueda curar tu corazón. Lo que te hice es cruel pero no estoy arrepentido. Lastimaste a onesan y ella es lo más valioso que tengo. Tampoco te odio, a pesar de todo en verdad me agradas. Creo entender porque Yunan-onisan te eligió como su candidato, la razón de que Alibaba-kun se inspirara con tus aventuras y me las leyera cada que tenía oportunidad. Je je je aún recuerdo tu reacción el día que me dijiste tu nombre y no sabía quien eras. Es que tu fama no llegó al palacio sagrado je je pero tampoco muchas otras cosas así que no te preocupes. Despierta y vuelve a escribir un libro, llega al corazón de la gente otra vez, dale al mundo lo mejor de ti. Si necesitas ayuda ahí estaré, no como magi, sino como tu amigo. No quiero pelear. Ya nos hicimos más que suficiente daño. Nos vemos, vendré a visitarte otra vez, espero que para entonces podamos beber un buen vino juntos, en Kou hacen uno maravilloso.

Aladdin se quedó un poco más esperando que el mayor moviera los dedos, gruñera o cualquier otra señal que le diera a entender que le había escuchado pero nada sucedió. Salió y en el camino se topó con su profesora y los demás generales que le invitaron a cenar como en los viejos tiempos, cuando solía vivir en Sindria. Todo fue nostálgico y un tanto triste considerando la ausencia de su mejor amigo. Se despidió luego de prometer que volvería apenas tuviese la oportunidad.

...

Imperio Kou.

La emperatriz va de un lado a otro de su habitación, son más de las nueve de la noche, no es un horario prudente para que un niño ande fuera y para variar solo. ¿Y si lo han lastimado o secuestrado? Se palmea fuerte las mejillas.

 _«- ¡Es un magi! ¡¿Quién podría... ?! ¡Es todo, no puedo contra la ansiedad! »_

Cogió el contenedor de Vinea dispuesta a equiparse su djinn cuando a sus oídos llegó el sonido de una flauta. La tonada es alegre y llena de sentimientos. Toda angustia se transformó en tranquilidad.

\- Aladdin-chan.

Tomó asiento en la silla frente al tocador y cerró los ojos. Casi puede jurar que las notas se convierten en palabras, transmiten un mensaje que solo ella puede entender. Las mejillas femeninas se encienden de un intenso carmín y el corazón le hace segunda con violentos tamborazos. Se levanta y da algunos giros hasta que la alfombra se enreda en sus pies y le hace tropezar ligeramente pero no cae porque alguien la toma de la cintura.

\- Ala...

Pero el peso vence a este y ambos se van al suelo.

\- ¡Ungh!

Como temiera Kougyoku aplasta al niño que deja de tocar la flauta así que se reincorpora de golpe.

\- ¡Perdón!

\- No onesan, esa no es la reacción que esperaba con mi serenata.

\- ¿Serenata? Es la p-primera vez que...

\- ¡Genial! Entonces a bailar.

\- ¿Uh?

Aladdin realizó algunos conjuros básicos de viento que emitieron el sonido de varios instrumentos, la música más hermosa de la creación. El niño realizó varias piruetas y delicadas extensiones con los brazos, sus pies tocaron con gracia el suelo, su esposa le siguió poco después al ser contagiada con su entusiasmo. La risa de ambos pronto acompañó con un gran coro. No era una pareja madura bailando con los más complicados pasos de tango sino un par de muchachos que expresan libremente su felicidad. Los segundos fueron insuficientes, también los minutos, quizá las horas. Se detuvieron únicamente cuando el sol apareció en el horizonte.

\- ¡Ay por dios! - la conquistadora palideció - ¡Es muy tarde!

\- O muy temprano je je je.

\- Debo buscar a Ka Koubun para pedirle algunos documentos.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- Serás de mucha más utilidad con Hakuryuu-chan.

El magi se preguntaba si tan repentino cambio de actitud se debía a que su dama consideraba tan bella noche como tiempo perdido, después de todo no la dejó dormir. Es posible que quisiera su espacio, igual y lo invadía sin darse cuenta. No es que pretenda ser egoista pero cuando se trata de ella tiende a perderse por completo, olvidándose incluso de si mismo. La chica salió rápidamente por la puerta quebrando el corazón infantil pero volvió tan rápido como lo hizo, mirándole intensamente.

\- ¿Le contarás a nuestros hijos lo de esta noche?

\- Ah...

 _«- ¿Qué respuesta es la más atinada en esta situación? »_

\- Mmm, ¿no?

\- ¡OH CLARO QUE LO HARÁS!

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡QUE SEPAN LO DETALLISTA QUE ES SU PADRE!

 _«- Padre... ¿un o una pequeña que tenga el hermoso cabello de onesan? ¡Su voz y su carácter! Ah, mejor uso último no je je je. »_

El hijo de Solomon sintió su pecho inflarse y estallar de alegría, así que decidió expresarlo como mejor sabe, se arrojó a los suaves pechos de su dama. Cuanta más enjundia le pusiera a la tarea más pronto nacerían esos bebés. Estrujó con ahínco la voluptuosidad femenina, buscando hacerse paso entre la ropa.

\- ¡Waaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Ambos se fueron al piso, fué ahí donde ella se hizo de la trenza al alargar el brazo, consideró que sería suficiente, vaya ingenuidad la suya. La pequeña lapa hormonal no se alejaba ni un centímetro así que optó por agarrarlo de los hombros, girarse y estamparlo en el piso.

\- ¡Uanghh!

\- ¡Dije que hasta que tuvieras la edad o pudieras convencerme! Magi pervertido.

La dueña de Vinea escapó antes de que este volviera al ataque y se viera obligada a lanzarlo por la ventana. Aladdin se quedó contemplando el techo, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Aún es difícil para ella, ambos en realidad pero no le aborrece. Si le causara un conflicto importante no estaría ahí, tejiendo sueños en las nubes.

\- Je je je, en verdad eres muy linda Kougyoku.

...

Justo como el magi supuso, situaciones como esas se dieron al por mayor. La mayoría fueron sumamente peligrosas, durante una tuvo el filo de una espada rozando su garganta pero la voluntad de Kougyoku cedía de a poco, no así el enorme deseo del esposo por besarla, acariciarla y llegar más allá.

Una noche sin más salió de su alcoba a hurtadillas, silencioso cual criminal, fundiendose con las sombras de la madrugada hasta llegar a la cocina.

 _«- Llegó el momento. No importa que aún no quiera relacionarse más íntimamente, este será un pequeño recordatorio de lo que significa para mi. »_

Echaría mano a los conocimientos adquiridos a últimas fechas. Daría un paso más hacía la mujer que a pesar de sus arranques de histeria le enamora cada día más, la que soporta sus inseguridades y cobija su alma con sencillas palabras, la naturalidad, humildad y valentía de Kougyoku son algo que no se haya con facilidad, menos en un solo ser.

\- ¡Achú!

Estornudó por culpa de la harina, a lo mejor la cocina queda echa un desastre pero nada que una escoba, un trapeador y una cubeta no puedan arreglar.

\- ¡Achú uh~!

Lo interesante viene ahora pues no sabe donde se encuentran los utensilios ni los ingredientes. Una aventura, seguro que tomar un laberinto es más difícil.

\- Mmm...

Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿cómo se enciende un horno? Habrá que confiar en la intuición.

...

La emperatriz abre lentamente los ojos, tal parece que la noche no ha servido para reponer energía, Aladdin se roba la poca que tiene. Debe admitir que es perseverante, después de ocho semanas de continuas peleas esperaba que se hubiese rendido, aunque claro, no es algo que la hubiera hecho feliz. Un aroma dulce llega a sus sentidos, segundos más tarde advierte al niño de sus sueños y pesadillas sentado al borde de la ventana, tan lleno de un polvo blanco que casi parece fantasma.

\- ¿Qué te pasó?

\- Buenos días - le sonrió - tuve un pequeño accidente je je.

Se acercó a ella ofreciéndole una mantecada.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Mmm empezó como un pie de manzana pero se encogió - admitió con algo de vergüenza.

\- Que se... pfut ¡ja ja ja!

\- O-onesan...

\- Lo siento, no tiene nada de malo. Es que por ahí dicen que lo mejor siempre viene en envases pequeños, ¿cierto?

Los dos se pusieron completamente rojos, más ella cuando cayó en cuenta del irresponsable comentario.

\- Ah, ¿e-es para mi? - el otro asintió.

Ella cogió el panecillo, admirandolo en cada ángulo posible, da la impresión de estar crudo en partes y otras cocido de más.

\- No sé cocinar postres. Ni en el otro mundo, ¿recuerdas que cuando me conociste no me alimentaba bien? Aprendí gracias a ti pero no a este nivel.

\- ¿Por qué tomar semejante riesgo? Pudiste lastimarte.

\- ¡Quería ser romántico! - alzó los brazos animado.

 _«- Ay Aladdin-chan eres tan infantil pero lindo, mucho. ¡Aún si esto tuviera veneno estaría contenta de probarlo solo por estar hecho por ti! Creo que eso me convierte en una masoquista, mis hermanos estarían muy molestos. Bueno, no del todo porque en realidad jamás me harías daño. »_

\- ¿Puedo comerlo ahora?

\- Ah, si claro.

\- Muchas gracias - sonrió amablemente.

La jovencita olfateó el pan, algo se sacudió en su interior al hacerlo. Ese niño hace tanto por ella sin pedir nada. Es un magi, si en verdad quisiera hacer el amor podría tomarla por la fuerza, como lo intentara Sinbad pero la "acorrala" por sus medios, con esas extremidades que dan por perdida la batalla antes de iniciarla. Tampoco se rinde porque le deja claro lo mucho que le interesa. ¿Cuándo piensa en sí mismo? Los ojos arándano se llenan de lágrimas, la conmueve en lo más profundo, sabe que es la mujer más afortunada de la historia. Da un mordisco y la algarabía se apodera de su expresión.

\- ¡Está delicioso!

\- ¡¿Enserio?!

\- Si, no es una de esas mentiras que uno dice para quedar bien, es muy rico. Oh~, ¿crees que puedas enseñarme algún día?

\- Pues no estoy muy seguro de qué o cómo lo hice pero siempre puedo usar magia para recrear la escena.

\- Que bueno.

Ella volvió a la tarea, devorando como si no hubiera un mañana hasta que algo se atoró en su garganta.

\- ¡Ungh!

\- ¡Kougyoku-onesan!

El infante dió varios golpes en la espalda de su dama.

\- ¡Escupe!

 _«- ¡Eso intento! »_

El rostro de la emperatriz comenzó a ponerse azul y en un ataque de pánico Aladdin le propinó tremendo puñetazo en los pulmones que sin embargo la hizo expulsar el objeto homicida.

\- ¡Ay! Cof cof cof. Eres un bruto... cof cof.

\- Lo lamento, no pensé que lo fueras a tragar completo. Leí que las chicas suelen notarlo durante los bocados... que peligroso.

\- ¿Notarlo?

¿Qué podría ser tan duro? ¿Harina sin cernir, chispas de chocolate, un cubo de azúcar, un fragmento de cuchara? La mirada rosada se desplazó por el colchón hasta quedar clavada en un objeto que reconoció a la primera.

\- Al volver del otro mundo lo tenía en mi mano. Cambiaron tantas cosas cosas pero nos siguió, siempre lo hizo. Planeaba devolverlo de inmediato pero se hizo cada vez difícil y finamente pensé que quería hacer las cosas del modo correcto. Estoy seguro de que esta es la buena je je creo que lo dije como lo hubiera hecho Judal-kun - tomó el anillo y la diestra de su esposa - Es ir un poco para atrás pero, ¿te casarías conmigo? - silencio - No más secretos, habrá ceremonia y gritaremos al mundo que...

\- ¡ALADDIN-CHAN!

La entusiasta emperatriz se lanzó a los brazos del pequeño que siendo incapaz de detener el impulso cayó de sentón.

\- ¡Eres un tonto ahora somos prometidos otra vez! Pero... ¡Me haces muy feliz! ¡Claro que me quiero casar!

El magi le colocó la argolla en el anular, con mucho trabajo pues no dejaba de temblar. Esperaba que huyera o le dijera que era precipitado. Ni en sus más locas fantasías imaginó que le aceptaría de nueva cuenta. ¿Cuántas veces puede abrir Kougyoku su bondadoso corazón? Pensaba en ello cuando los labios de la chica se posaron sobre los suyos. Los zafiros se mostraron en todo su esplendor, el contacto es todo menos inocente.

 _«- ¿Eh? »_

La ex princesa no puede contener sus deseos por más tiempo. Ha sido una lucha contra si misma, una tortura cruel. Sus labios se desplazan por el cuello de Aladdin con lujuria, succionando y dejando algunas marcas en el terciopelo.

\- Onesan... ah~ no...

\- ¿No quieres? - interrogó entre beso y beso.

\- No ah, es decir si pero mmm es vergonzoso.

Aladdin pronto advirtió los dígitos femeninos en su pecho, sobre sus botones que rápidamente se pusieron rígidos, sobre su abdomen y en la cintura que queda al descubierto por ese chaleco que usa normalmente. Los colores se subieron al rostro del niño que cerró con fuerza las piernas, su pareja le contempló con curiosidad.

\- ¿Estás bien?

No recibió comentario del cohibido niño fluorescente hasta las orejas, solo un ligero temblor que se prolongó algunos segundos, este jaló aire bruscamente y suspiro obsequiando un quejido en el proceso.

\- Mi... tengo un problema con...

La comprensiva chica tocó suavemente la cabecita y luego la mejilla.

\- ¿Sabes darle alivio sólo?

\- Si p-pero no me gusta.

\- Ya veo... Ah, ¿puedo ayudar?

\- ¡No! - alarmado.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Es que... dijiste que soy un niño, no quiero que te arrepientas después.

\- Si aún estuviera molesta por eso no te habría tocado - se levantó y sentó en el borde de la cama - Ven - invitó al otro que se colocó frente a ella, de espaldas.

Kougyoku frotó suavemente el bultito oculto por el pantalón, de arriba para abajo, apretando de vez en cuando. Aladdin se convulsiona entre gemidos e hipo, incluso risas nerviosas. El ritual se prolonga por varios minutos, aquello que acontece entre ellos es puro, sublime. El infante mira hipnotizado las mariposas moradas que vuelan alrededor, tan emocionadas, contentas y plenas como el mismo. Cierra los ojos recibiendo las atenciones de su ahora prometida, capta su tierno aroma con la nariz, también escucha claramente la respiración acelerada de la fémina, está nerviosa, menos mal que no es el único. Se pierde en varios pensamientos, recuerda las cosas que ha vivido a su lado, agradece que siempre tenga la fortaleza para animarle cuando se hunde.

\- ¡Ah~!

Aladdin se arquea al volver a la realidad, sus manitas se posan temerosas sobre el antebrazo de Kougyoku que susurra a su oído un "está bien" y muerde ligeramente el lóbulo. El chico se derrite, se deshace como chocolate expuesto al calor. Le tiene en su poder, bajo su dominio, no tiene el menor empacho en admitir que es suyo y que siempre será así. Que la ama con todo el pequeño músculo en su pecho que a estas alturas es realmente ruidoso. Los objetos comienzan a tornarse borrosos ante los zafiros, algunos roces de Kougyoku en su intimidad le liberaron del suplicio y también, cayó profundamente dormido en el regazo de la chica que acaricia el rostro infantil.

 _«- Y pensar que con esto tendrías suficiente, eres demasiado tierno Aladdin-chan. Seguramente dormiste poco, descansa. Prometo estar a tu lado cuando despiertes. Es más, quédate en nuestra alcoba otra vez, más tarde pediré a Ka Koubun que traiga tus cosas. Mmm incluso podría hacerlo yo, tienes tan poquitas. ¿Por qué no ambicionas más? Eres raro. »_

\- Je je je te quiero onesan.

El chico se retuerce hermosamente, buscando comodidad. Kougyoku le carga para recostarle adecuadamente. Apenas lo hizo se sorprendió, es posible que sea su imaginación pero está casi segura de que pesa un poco más, le es familiar la sensación.

 _«- Es como la vez que se desmayó al conocernos. ¿Por qué? »_

Negó repetidamente y le dejó sobre el colchón, cubriendo su cuerpo con las sábanas y saliendo para hacer las maletas de su prometido. No lo dejará solo otra noche, al menos para que pueda cuidarlo.

...

\- Mmmuah~.

El magi estira el cuerpo, algunas lágrimas salen de los ojitos que talla ligeramente al tiempo que bosteza. Está ligeramente aturdido y norteado, más aún que no reconoce la recámara como suya.

\- ¿Mmm?

Analiza el entorno y se encuentra con la emperatriz en dominio de Morfeo.

\- Buenos días onesan - le sonríe cándido.

 _«- Soy todo un caso. Me da pena cuando me ocurren accidentes de esa índole con ella. Es una suerte que sea tan comprensiva. Pero la próxima vez mejor tomo un baño de agua fría para no molestarla. »_

\- Aladdin-chan... no, ahí no mmm...

El aludido se puso colorado, luego tuvo el impulso de golpearse. Al quedarse dormido no pudo complacer a su pareja, si él la lleva tan mal con la abstinencia, ¿cómo estará ella? La muchacha se gira quedando boca arriba. El escote se va de lado con tan brusco movimiento, permitiendo la leve apreciación de su redondo, bien formado y bondadoso pecho. Aladdin traga saliva nervioso. Tentación, ¡que tentación! No, ¿acaso estás loco? Está dormida se repitió varias veces. Pero son tan bonitos, tan suaves, saben rico y...

 _«- ¡No! ¡Es una prueba del rey Solomon! ¡Si la toco sin permiso me odiará para siempre! »_

Aún así le fué imposible apartar la mirada, es como si esperara que alguna clase de accidente los pusiera a su alcance.

 _«- ¡Que no! ¡Eso me haría un patán como Judal-kun! »_

Bien podría salir corriendo, por desgracia las piernas no le responden.

\- Uh~.

Los ojos arándano se abren de a poco, su dueña le dirige una mirada llena de amor.

\- Buenos días Aladdin...

Bien, la emperatriz está en sus cinco sentidos, no sería un abuso, ¿cierto? Al perder el control de si mismo se lanzó sobre su gran vicio, se talló sobre los senos con tal empeño que poco le faltaba para dejarlos al desnudo.

\- ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Kougyoku gritó aterrada, lo que faltaba. Volver a la realidad para ser atacada por la lapa hormonal.

\- ¡Déjame pervertido!

Pero el insulto no llegó al destinatario que la aprieta con sus manitas cual si fuese masa para pan. Ella cierra el puño y le propina un trancazo de aquellos en la costilla que le hace rodar en la cama y le deja tirado en el piso, sobando la zona. Los orbes femeninos irradian furia y su expresión es tan psicópata que parece un reflejo de Kouen y Kouha.

\- ¡Eres un violador!

\- ¡No lo soy! ¡Solo tocaba un poco tus pechos!

\- ¡Y lo admites como si nada grandísimo cínico!

\- ¡Tu también acariciaste una zona muy sensible de mi cuerpo!

\- ¡Ayudaba con un problema!

\- E-entonces... ¿solo fué bonito para mi? - interrogó decepcionado - Pensé que podíamos entendernos como antes.

\- ¡Claro que lo fué! M-me gustan mucho los suspiros que salen de tus labios cuando eso pasa.

Silencio. Y ahí van, peleando en un ciclo interminable. Al que vuelven sin importar lo que hagan.

\- Te quiero Aladdin-chan pero no puedes aprovecharte como si nada de alguien que duerme.

\- Estabas despierta.

\- No del todo.

\- ¿Debí esperar un poco más?

\- Ah... si.

\- Lo siento.

\- También yo, no debí lastimarte. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sip. Comienzo a acostumbrarme a tu fuerza de macho.

\- ¡¿QUE?!

\- Aunque no lo parezca es un halago. ¿Quién es más confiable que una guerrera con tan importante cualidad? ¡Me hace falta mucho para ser como tu! Je je je.

\- ¡Eres muy injusto! ¡Dices todo tan raro que a veces pienso que te estas burlando como Judal-chan!

\- Nop, no soy de molestar a otros. Bueno un poco a Alibaba-kun.

\- ¿Es porque confías en él? Vaya, supongo que me siento un tanto celosa.

\- Si, creo ciegamente en él pero - la miró directo a los ojos - no hay nada en ti que me haga reír.

\- ¡Que cruel! ¡No te diviertes a mi lado!

\- Más bien es que no puedo burlarme de la persona que más admiro.

\- ¡Oh!

\- Pero me haces más feliz que nadie. Me basta con saber que una parte de ti me quiere.

\- Claro que te quiero. ¡Te amo!

El magi soltó una gran y bellísima carcajada contagiosa, al poco ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Se tomaron de la mano sin que pudiese disminuir un poco el sonido proveniente del alma.

...

Morgiana carga algunas cajas mientras sube por las escaleras.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- No gracias, Hakuryuu-san.

\- Soy consciente de lo fuerte que eres pero, un poco de apoyo no le viene mal a nadie.

La chica se detuvo y permitió que el antiguo emperador cogiera un par.

\- Gracias - él.

\- A ti.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Pues, con la ausencia de Alibaba-dono.

\- Confío en que no es de los que se rinden.

\- Igual yo. Seguro tendremos noticias suyas dentro de poco.

\- Eso espero.

\- ¿Lo quieres?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Mmm nunca le vi de esa manera. Es alguien que admiro y respeto porque me liberó e hizo entender que soy mucho más que una esclava pero de ahí a que lo ame... la mayor parte de mi vida tuve que tragar sentimientos como el miedo u odio. Es difícil para mi expresarlos e incluso entenderlos de buenas a primeras. Solo quiero ayudarlo, también a Aladdin aunque a veces pienso que me apartan. ¿Me hace falta fortaleza?

\- Considero que no quieren poner en peligro a una valiosa amiga.

\- ¿Por qué son tan testarudos?

\- También tú - la fanalis se sonrojó suavemente e infló las mejillas molesta - en verdad eres muy linda Morgiana-san.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Solo quiero dejar en claro que no me rendido con respeto a ti. Aunque ya no podrás ser mi reina - sonrió con tristeza.

Ella desvió la mirada, sin atinar a como reaccionar. No dijeron más, pero muchos pensamientos se agolparon en la mente de los dos.

...

Días después.

Aladdin revisa algunos pergaminos tirado de pancita en el despacho de su prometida.

\- Mmm así que el doce por ciento... onesan.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿No piensas que los aranceles en el oeste podrían ser más bajos?

\- ¿Qué tanto?

\- Con el ocho por ciento debería ser suficiente. Mira.

Se levantó e hizo varias anotaciones en el papel.

\- Con estos beneficios los inversionistas verán al Imperio como la mejor opción, además tampoco perdemos capital. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Una muy buena idea.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- ¡Claro!

\- Mmm, cambiando de tema. ¿Te gustaría que tus hermanos estuviesen presentes el día de la boda?

\- Ah - soltó un largo suspiro - no importa lo mucho que lo desee, jamás va a pasar. Son considerados criminales de guerra.

\- Pues hay una manera.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Sabes que haría todo por ti. Solo dilo.

\- ¡No hagas nada ilegal! - alterada.

\- Je je je, nop. Vamos...

\- Aladdin-chan, quiero que mi familia esté completa ese día.

\- Entonces así será, confía en mi.

Se besaron con inocencia, sellando así el juramento.

...

En un isla.

Un joven carga una pesada red que coloca en el suelo cuando alguien aparece gracias a un círculo de transporte mágico. Sonríe al reconocer al individuo con todo y que es mucho más alto que en sus recuerdos.

\- Que raro verte por aquí niño mugriento. ¿No sabes que es un área restringida? ¿O te dió por quebrantar la ley?

\- ¡¿Kouha-kun?!

\- ¿Por qué la sorpresa?

\- ¡Creciste mucho!

\- El clima veraniego me sienta de maravilla~. Además tu también.

Ante el comentario Aladdin miró sus manos, nada, aún es un niño. Cada vez está más convencido de que todos ven su yo real menos su esposa y él. ¿Qué hace falta? ¿Qué debe corregir?

\- Niño mugriento.

\- Ah si, ¿me decías?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Ah, bueno quiero pedir su permiso para algo. ¿Crees que podría ver a Kouen-ojisan y Koumei-onisan?

\- Iré por Mei-nii, En-nii está por allá - señaló una choza.

\- Gracias.

Aladdin se adelantó, quedó clavado algunos segundos al piso, antes de entrar. No puede evitarlo, el dueño de Phenex siempre le impone. Respira hondo, se arma de valor y pronto está frente a él.

\- Hola ojisan.

Este curva los labios perversamente.

\- ¿Has venido a revelarme nuevas verdades del mundo o Alma Toran era tu único secreto?

\- E-en realidad quería tu aprobación para... le propuse matrimonio a Kougyoku-onesan.

La vena en la frente del mayor se hinchó a tal grado que fué visible.

Segundos más tarde el hijo de Solomon tenía una leve cortada en la mejilla y un cuchillo quedaba clavado a la madera, detrás de él y que fué lanzado por el pelirrojo.

\- ¡¿A QUIEN DEMONIOS LE PEDISTE PERMISO PARA HACERLO MOCOSO?!

 _«- ¡NO REACCIONÓ COMO EN EL OTRO MUNDO! »_

¿Y ahora? Si no se defiende lo mata, por otra parte ¿es capaz de detener a un ser tan obstinado como Kouen sin herirlo? peor aún, Kouha y Koumei no se quedarán cruzados de brazos. ¿Quién lo manda a enamorarse de una Ren?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **La reacción un tanto más violenta de Kouen tiene razón de ser, al igual que el por qué Aladdin y Kougyoku ven la versión pequeña de chiquito bebé. No me olvido de Sinbad, David, Arba, Alibaba, Hakuei ni Judal pero aún no ha llegado su momento. Quería saltarme el lime aún no sé si lemon shota de Aladdin pero, luego me puse a pensar que quizá al igual que yo por ahí a alguien también le gusta y de aquí a que alguien se anima porque luego quieren matarlo a uno pus... Sólo os recuerdo que esto es ficción, ya saben que opino de aquellos que lo hacen en la vida real, y si no os repito que quien daña a un niño en la vida real se le pudre y cae a pedazos, lenta y dolorosamente. Bueno compañeros de vicio, muchas gracias por seguir aquí! Nos vemos en la conti! Magi es eterno! :3.**

 **lectorasurreal.- Hola! Muchísimas gracias :3, espero que te haya gustado la continuación. Cuidate mucho :).**

 **Jackesita Frost.- Uy si no me equivoco tu seudónimo es por Jack del origen de los guardianes verdad? Amo ese personaje, me mata que fuera tan optimista cuando salvó a su hermanita pero me hace llorar! Muchas gracias por pensar así, siendo honesta me cuesta mucho el no yaoi pero me gusta mucho esta pareja! Aún creo que Ohtaka-sama nos debe por lo menos un beso! Uy lamento tardar tanto en actualizar pero os prometo que hago todo lo que puedo. Espero te guste la continuación y sería genial si te animas a subir algo de magi ju ju ju. Cuídate mucho y suerte con tus historias!**

 **Nos vemos amigos míos! :3.**


	30. La boda de mi pequeño

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 30 La boda de mi pequeño.**

 **.**

 **Advertencia: Lime y shota.**

 **.**

Una, dos, tres estocadas al magi que milagrosamente evade. Las piernas de Kouen son en realidad prótesis fabricadas por Hakuryuu, no debería poseer semejante agilidad. Un sudor frío recorre la espina de Aladdin que se cuestiona el proceder del ex príncipe. ¿Acaso el rukh oscuro le ha posesionado sin que se diera cuenta? Imposible, no hay rastro alguno de energía maligna, a menos que sea la del mismo Kouen. ¿Pues qué le puso de tan terrible humor? De acuerdo, no es que el hombre sea el ente más alegre, dulce y cariñoso del mundo, tampoco esperaba que le abrazara o sonriera lleno de alegría, incluso eso sería aterrador pero, si Myers no le hubiese enseñado artes marciales le habría herido de gravedad.

\- Ungh...

El joven salta hacia atrás y luego a la derecha, algo se atora en el tobillo por lo que cae de espaldas. El mayor se le fué encima, de no ser por el bastón le rebana el cuello. Madera contra metal, Aladdin ejerce gran resistencia pero no tiene comparación, de continuar... la puerta se abre dando paso a los otros dos conquistadores.

\- ¿Qué hacen? - interroga el dueño de Leraje de lo más natural.

\- ¡Algo extraño le ocurre a ojisan! ¡Sospecho que le ha influenciado el rukh negro!

\- ¿Le dijiste algo en particular?

El magi se lo pensó un segundo, temiendo una reacción similar de Kouha pero, son muy buenos amigos, ¿qué podría salir mal?

\- Le invité a mi boda.

\- ¡Enhorabuena! No esperaba que sentaras cabeza tan pronto. ¿Quién es la afortunada?

\- K-Kougyoku-onesan.

Una grotesca curva similar a una sonrisa sin serlo, se formó en el rostro del tercer ex príncipe.

\- Ujum. ¡Dale duro En-nii!

\- Espera, ¡¿QUÉ?!

El pelirrojo clava la espada en el piso, coge al oponente del cuello y le alza con fuerza sobrenatural para lanzarlo contra la pared que se rompió ante el brutal impacto.

\- ¡Ay!

El hijo de Solomon logró protegerse con su borg. Ahora confuso, se aferra al mediador.

\- Ojisan...

\- ¿Asustado?

\- Me estás haciendo enojar.

\- Vaya, el mocoso tiene carácter.

\- Onesan y yo hemos pasado por mucho para estar juntos. No importa qué, no voy a ceder.

\- ¡Ja ja ja ja!

Kouen estalló en carcajadas y vaya que es una imagen mucho más diabólica de lo imaginado. Aladdin por su parte está completamente confundido. ¿Qué de tan dramática situación le causa gracia?

\- ¿Está satisfecho hermano? - pregunta Koumei con flojera.

\- Es suficiente, por ahora.

\- ¡Felicidades Aladdin!

El muchacho de cabello rosa coge las manos del aludido para festejar, este le contempla atónito, sin comprender.

\- Vamos niño mugriento~. En-nii te dió su aprobación.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Fué una pequeña prueba sin importancia para saber que tan lejos estabas dispuesto a llegar por nuestra hermana.

\- ¿P-pequeña?

Las heridas en mejilla, garganta y brazo izquierdo le obligan a pensar distinto, aún así respira hondo para recobrar su habitual serenidad.

\- Kougyoku y yo estaríamos muy felices de tenerlos a nuestro lado en un día tan especial.

\- Imposible - dice tajante el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Se te olvidó que somos criminales?

\- No.

\- Llevarnos a la fuerza causará un conflicto, posiblemente otro golpe de estado.

\- Claro que no. La gente en el Imperio ha cambiado. ¡Onesan les ha contagiado su entusiasmo! Además, seré quien tome la responsabilidad si algo ocurre.

\- Suena estúpido.

\- Ungh.

\- Pienso igual que En-nii.

Koumei asintió.

\- También podría usar mi magia para disfrazarlos como chicas.

\- No tengo problema~ - Kouha.

Los rostros del par restante se desfiguraron de tal manera que resulta obvia su negativa.

\- Supongo que significa que aceptan la primera opción - sonríe.

\- Me cobraré esta mocoso. Nadie chantajea a Ren Kouen.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta.

No es como que el pavor que ese sujeto le inspira desapareciera pero, cualquier castigo que este tenga en mente es nada comparado a la hermosa expresión que tendrá su prometida al verlos nuevamente. Cuando se trata de Kougyoku los límites no existen.

...

La emperatriz camina por el jardín para despejar la mente luego de dialogar con el ministro de educación.

 _«- Aladdin-chan es increíble. ¿Cómo le hizo para visitar todos los colegios de la capital? ¿Es que no duerme? »_

Se sonroja recordando lo tierno que se ve en brazos de Morfeo. Sus esponjosas mejillas, largas pestañas, suaves labios, incluso el dulce aroma de su piel y cabello además de lo encantadora que suena su respiración.

\- Aladdin-chan...

Traga duro cuando rememora a ese mismo chico desnudo. Tan perfecto, es como si estuviese compuesto por la cantidad exacta de sensualidad e inocencia. Pasadas tantas semanas comienza a acostumbrarse a su actual apariencia pero tampoco puede negar que extraña que le tome entre sus fuertes brazos, que la sujete galante de la cintura. El fantástico abdomen ligeramente marcado y esa varonil pero amable voz tan melodiosa, un tanto aguda, aún adolescente.

\- Soy una pervertida.

Se lleva las manos al rostro, derrotada. ¿Cómo un ente prácticamente compuesto de "azúcar" incita tanto al pecado? Incluso añora los regordetes dedos que con tanto entusiasmo se aferran a su delantera.

\- A-Aladdin...

Caramba, ¿es idea suya o como que de pronto hace muchísimo calor? Está convencida de que sus mejillas están rojas porque el rostro le arde como pocas veces en la vida, el resto del cuerpo parece empeñado en compartir síntomas.

\- Aladdin.

Cierra los ojos. Le parece escuchar que la llama suavemente, le susurra al oído de manera tan empalagosa que la piel se le hace chinita, que varias ondas eléctricas viajan por cada neurona para estallar violentamente.

\- Onesan...

Ay por dios, que sonido más sugerente. Si el magi estuviera ante ella podría tomarla ahí mismo. Entregarle el cielo, las estrellas, el universo entero. Tan entrada en sus fantasías que un gemido nada inocente escapa de sus labios junto al nombre del ser amado.

\- ¿Onesan?

La interrogante denota más duda de la debida así que, abre los ojos solo para ponerse tan pálida como seda fina. Las palabras se atoran en la garganta y las náuseas le aquejan como si de una violenta ola se tratase.

\- ¡HERMANOS!

Kouen le contempla severo, le recuerda a cuando le espiaba en una de sus muchas reuniones con el emperador Koutoku. Koumei es más sutil cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, no así la sorpresa en sus ojos pero Kouha, ese de plano se saltó la barda dando un silbido y colgándose de la fémina por el cuello.

\- ¡Aquí hay mucha tela que cortar! ¿Se han portado mal par de pillos? - sonríe con enjundia.

\- ¡No! - ella.

\- ¡Si! - el.

\- ¡Es complicado! - al tiempo.

No transcurrieron ni dos milésimas de segundo para que Aladdin se viese cogido del cuello otra vez. Una mano de Kouen es suficiente para ejercer tal presión que bien podría desprender la cabeza del resto de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Nii-sama!

Grita Kougyoku al borde de la histeria, sin la menor idea de cómo reaccionar.

\- Ya me parecía muy apresurado eso del matrimonio. Te unes a mi hermana porque te pasaste de listo. Parece que el imbécil de Sinbad te ha pegado sus malas costumbres. ¿Te piensas que mi hermana es una... ?

El pelirrojo se vió en la necesidad de soltar a la víctima que cae de sentón, atónito. Kougyoku estampó su puño en la palma de Kouen que logró bloquearle sin contratiempos. El contacto no finaliza y los ojos de ambos se enfrentan, los de él tenebrosos, los de ella ofendidos y llenos de lágrimas.

\- Siempre has sido un gran ejemplo a seguir, no es un secreto lo mucho que te admiro - la chica - Gracias a ti y Judal-chan me convertí en alguien. Llevarte la contraria es difícil. Tengo sentimientos encontrados en este momento pero, no voy a permitir que nos faltes al respeto. Aladdin-chan no es un patán aprovechado y yo... - alejó la mano para descansar ambas a los costados y encararle como la gran dirigente de un país - Por mucho que nos pese el tiempo pasó. No soy más la niña indefensa y temerosa que se oculta detrás de una pared - Dio un pisotón para quedar a centímetros del pelirrojo, de su rostro si tuvieran la misma altura - ¡Soy la quinta emperatriz de Kou y me doy a respetar!

Kouen tocó el hombro de su hermana orgulloso.

\- Siempre has sido una gran mujer.

Los colores se subieron al rostro de la ex princesa que quedó petrificada en el acto.

\- Sus métodos son un tanto infantiles hermano - Koumei - ¿Era necesario hacerlos sufrir para aprobar su relación?

\- ¡Así es más divertido! Casi le da un infarto al niño mugriento.

\- ¿Acaso no somos amigos Kouha-kun?

\- No me malentiendas. Lo somos pero te llevas a mi adorada hermanita. Te sacaste la lotería~.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora? - el tercer ex príncipe - ¿Iremos a un hostal?

\- ¡Claro que no! - Kougyoku - Aladdin-chan envió cientos de comunicados por todo el Imperio. Aún son criminales así que es imposible que recuperen sus títulos pero están bajo la custodia de un magi.

\- ¿Qué significa con exactitud? - el conquistador de Phenex.

\- Son libres de hacer lo que quieran siempre y cuando no cometan un crimen.

\- Así que nos vigilarás todo el tiempo.

\- En teoría pero - sonríe - Son importantes miembros de la familia de la mujer que amo, no es necesario. Aunque eso es un secreto entre nosotros.

\- Corrupción - Mei.

\- Nuestra hermanita le ha pegado sus malas costumbres~.

\- ¡No es verdad!

\- ¿Qué hay de las veces que sobornaste a Judal con duraznos para que platicara contigo?

\- Ungh.

\- Onesan, eso es muy triste.

\- ¡No lo digas con lástima! ¡Eres un idiota Aladdin-chan!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué hice?

\- La primera discusión marital - festeja el de cabello rosado.

\- Te aseguro que dista de serlo - Mei.

Kouen asintió a lo dicho, convencido. Mientras la emperatriz daba persecución al prometido. Si Kouen casi le rompió el cuello, ella lo hará.

...

Los hermanos Ren se han alojado en sus antiguas habitaciones en palacio. Las demás hermanas llegarán cuando sus obligaciones así lo permitan. Hakuryuu por su lado se ha mantenido al margen. Considera que es demasiado cínico el darles la cara ya que es responsable de la actual situación.

Aladdin y Kougyoku han desfallecido a mitad del jardín, metiendo todo el oxígeno que les es posible a los pulmones que están a punto del colapso, parecieran bolsas de papel.

\- Uh uh ah onesan... que buena condición...

\- Ah ah ah no te... quedas atrás.

\- Lo lamento uh... no fue mi intención incomodarte ah ah p-pero imaginar que estabas sola ah... mi pecho dolió mucho.

\- Eres un ungh ah tonto.

\- Me quedaré a tu lado toda la vida ah ah ah... b-bueno si quieres.

\- Aunque me negara lo harías, eres realmente obstinado uh.

\- Je je je eres muy linda, ¿cómo renunciar? Ah ah...

\- Aladdin...

\- ¿Si?

\- Guardemos silencio o me voy a morir ungh ah ah...

\- De uh acuerdo...

 _«- ¡Tanto correr me contrajo las tripas! ¡Tengo asco! »_

Pensaron al mismo tiempo, como toda buena pareja.

...

Kougyoku pasa por onceava vez la esponja sobre su pierna derecha. Vaya maratón el de hace rato. Entiende que Aladdin no actuó de mala fe pero a veces la consideración hace daño. La pena de su prometido lástima su orgullo. Si, tuvo un pasado difícil pero no es a lo que el chico debería prestar atención más bien, que a pesar de todo logró salir adelante y convertirse en la mujer que en la actualidad robó su corazón.

 _«- Que tonta. Él me quiere y por eso se preocupa. ¿Por qué siempre busco defectos en sus acciones? Debe estar cansado de pesar en cómo voy a reaccionar. Parezco histérica, una vieja loca sin más. No puedo creer que aún con todo diga que estará a mi lado toda la vida. ¿Exactamente qué me atrajo de él? Sinbad me deslumbró. Aladdin es aún más brillante pero... es diferente. Si tuviera que morir por el... »_ \- rie ligeramente y se abraza - _«- No podría. Debo aprovechar cada segundo, cada suspiro. Guardar en mi pecho cada pequeño tesoro. Estoy convencida, lo amo tanto que se llevó todo de mi. Aladdin... »_

\- Eres mi príncipe azul.

Aquel ser ideal de los cuentos, el que debiera ser leyenda o mito pero no, ahí está, de carne y hueso, tan real como ella.

 _«- Ya no puedo rehusarme... ¿verdad? »_

Sale de la tina y se enrolla la toalla en el torso. Ni modo, llegó la hora de seducir. Crimen o no ya no tiene voluntad para resistirse al adorable magi.

...

En la antigua habitación del hijo de Solomon.

Este se ha despojado de la ropa para ducharse. Una vez el jabón limpia su piel abre la regadera. El shampoo hace espuma en su sedoso cabello hasta desaparecer.

 _«- Je je je molesté a onesan otra vez. Soy terrible, creo que me falta tacto. Supongo que lo heredé de papá je je je. Bueno, mientras aún me quiera tendré oportunidad de aprender. »_

La puerta del baño se abre, Aladdin pasa el antebrazo a la altura de sus ojos para retirar el exceso de agua.

\- ¿Kouha-kun?

La única opción que acudió a su mente. Tal vez querria hacerle una maldad como trenzarle el cabello. Contuvo la respiración cuando un familiar cuerpo femenino se pegó al suyo por la espalda. Los suaves pechos le llegan a la nuca por la diferencia de alturas.

\- O-onesan... - petrificado y rojo hasta las orejas.

\- Aladdin... - murmura sobre su cuello.

\- Ah~ ay dios...

\- Ya no...

\- ¿No?

\- Has ganado tramposo. No tengo idea de qué me hiciste pero no dejo de pensar en ti. Te deseo aún cuando eres un mocoso enano.

\- N-no estoy enano, igual que antes solo me falta crecer. Es posible que ya no lo haga y me quede así.

\- Ya no me interesa. Si el mundo me juzga da igual. Te deseo...

\- ¡Uh!

\- También un futuro contigo, una familia. Hagamos un hijo pero antes... ¡el agua está helada!

\- ¿Eh? Pero así me baño.

\- ¡Es demasiado fría para mi! ¡Enfermaré antes de embarazarme!

\- Je je je, entonces abre la llave de agua caliente, por mi no hay problema.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Nada arruinaría este momento.

La chica lo hizo. El vapor no tardó en empañar las paredes y prácticamente todo a su paso.

 _«- ¡Está hirviendo! ¡Me despellejará! »_

Para Aladdin es un suplicio, es como si Kougyoku estuviese preparando caldo de pollo. Aún así se arma de valor y anima a si mismo. La humanidad es adaptable, en un rato la elevada temperatura será lo de menos. Es feliz si su prometida está a gusto. Pronto toda molestia se le olvida puesto que los labios de su dama recorren su pequeña espalda. El magi es acorralado entre la mujer y la pared. Sus manos quedan a los costados, a la altura de sus hombros, las manos se resbalan por culpa del agua pero las coloca en la posición anterior otra vez. Kougyoku le coge de la cintura con mucha fuerza, buscando grabar cada huella digital. La temperatura sube en el infante, la sangre hace ebullición. La emperatriz acaricia su torso y va más al norte, juega con los botones rosados como le viene en gana. Aladdin se ahoga con los gemidos, agua y saliva que escapa por la comisura de su boca. Los zafiros se han resguardado tras los delicados párpados. Sus labios son consentidos, luego el cuello, clavícula, hombros, vientre y hueso de la pelvis. Pasando a centímetros de un punto peligroso. Esperando, "degustando". Aladdin quisiera ser más participativo pero ciertamente las cosas le dan vueltas, más de lo usual. Se pierde de lo lindo de las maravillosas artes amatorias de su pareja. Pega un brinco cuando Kougyoku desliza los dedos sobre su hombría pero antes de que esta perciba el más mínimo placer se va de lleno al piso, inconciente.

\- ¡Aladdin-chan!

...

Kouen transitaba por uno de los muchos pasillos de camino a la biblioteca cuando el grito de su hermana le alertó. Se dirigió rápidamente en dicha dirección sin perder una pizca de elegancia. Abrió la puerta de golpe y se cargó el pomo que aún sostenía al apretarlo psicópatamente. Encontrar a Kougyoku desnuda ya es terrible, peor aún hallarla en igualdad de condiciones con el magi enterrado entre sus pechos. Se queda a milímetros de arrancar al gusano pervertido por la trenza pero, se detiene ante el llanto de la joven.

\- Nii-sama, soy débil. Lo ataqué mientras se bañaba y... y... se desmayó, sin más. No tengo idea de qué le ocurre.

\- ¿Tuvo un orgasmo?

La usual brutalidad de Kouen para ir directo al punto no ayuda y menos ahora.

\- N-no.

El pelirrojo bufa a saber si molesto o decepcionado.

\- Mocoso inútil. Debes ser capaz de lidiar con el libido de tu prometida. ¿Cómo tendrán descendencia si no?

\- ¡Es vergonzoso!

El conquistador entrega su capa a la fémina para que se cubra, en cuanto al otro lo lanza a la tina luego de llenarla con agua fría sin la más mínima consideración.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! - le pregunta aterrada y furiosa.

\- Sufrió un golpe de calor.

\- ¿Cómo sabes?

\- A Koumei le ocurría con frecuencia hace años. Será mejor que te pongas algo apropiado.

\- A...

\- Cuando se estabilice lo llevaré a tu alcoba. Imagino que duermen juntos.

\- Mmm.

\- Eres la emperatriz. Me molesta pero es necesario tener príncipes herederos. Koumei y yo tuvimos muchas concubinas.

\- Siento que estuviera usándolo.

\- Créeme, este mocoso estaría satisfecho de ser tu juguete sexual pero - sonríe tenue - me reconforta saber que es tan estúpido como para casi matarse por hacerte feliz.

\- Tengo mucha suerte.

\- No lo dudes. Es un cuñado pasable, al menos me entusiasma mucho más que el imbécil de Sinbad.

\- Lo sabías...

\- Eres parte de mi familia. Estoy al pendiente de cada detalle. Incluso consideré invadir Sindria. Ahora vete, una emperatriz no debe mostrarse débil ante sus súbditos.

\- Gracias. Te quiero hermano.

\- También yo.

...

Una sensación agradable en la frente es lo primero que el hijo de Solomon percibe al volver en sí. Abre los ojos despacio y se encuentra con la ama de Vinea.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Cansado y un poco mareado. ¿Qué me pasó?

\- Golpe de calor. Te puse un paño húmedo en la frente.

\- ¿Me cargaste?

\- Kouen-niisama nos encontró... tu sabes.

\- Que pena - se sonrojó pero no tuvo fuerza para cubrirse el rostro - imagino que está molesto.

\- No. Pero eso no es lo importante.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Aladdin, ¿notas algo diferente?

\- Mmm...

El mago intentó levantarse sin éxito, aún así fué capaz de notarlo.

\- ¿Volví a la normalidad?

\- ¡Lo sabía! Cuando te desmayaste me di cuenta.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Jamás se trató de un castigo o precio. Era una enseñanza. Aladdin-chan, eres un magí, el rukh te ama, ¿por qué te haría sufrir? Yo fui el problema.

\- Eso no...

\- Lo es. Te amo pero una parte de mi estaba asustada. Aún cuando acepté casarme contigo me cuestioné si era correcto el unir nuestras vidas, a pesar de la considerable diferencia de edad. La culpabilidad estaba presente cuando hacíamos el amor, aunque entonces no sabía que era la sensación en mi pecho. Pero... ¿quién dice qué es bueno y qué no? Te amo y es la única verdad que me interesa. Da igual como luzcas por fuera porque no te busco por sexo o placer. Lo eres todo para mi. Tanto así que casi lo hago con un mocoso de diez.

\- O-onesan.

\- Estaba confundida porque siempre fui de hombres machos y corpulentos como Kouen-niisama y Sinbad-san.

\- ¿M-machos y corpulentos? ¿Me hace falta altura, músculos?

\- Nop. Incluso con brazos de espagueti eres mi ideal, el único.

Aladdin no estaba muy convencido de que aquello fuese un halago pero el cálido beso depositado en sus labios le obligó a restar importancia.

\- Nos casaremos muy pronto por todas las de la ley. Estoy nerviosa porque debo verme hermosa.

\- ¡Entonces luciré lindo! Como no soy varonil - emitió con algo de reproche.

\- ¿Estás enojado?

\- Un poco.

\- ¿Ves como si eres tierno? - sonríe.

\- ¡Haces trampa!

\- ¡Sip je je je je!

El magi quedó embrujado. No atinó si por la voz de su chica, expresión, lágrimas de alegría o su brillante personalidad. No es justo, definitivamente no lo es. Aladdin es incapaz de amarla más porque ya le tiene bien loquito.

...

En el continente oscuro.

\- ¡Maldita sea estoy harto!

\- Supongo que nunca vas a mejorar ese carácter.

\- Cállate unicornio. Muy mi problema. Además, ¿cómo diablos puedes estar tan tranquilo? A lo mejor Hakuryuu mató al enano.

\- Lo dudo. Ambos son maduros. Estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano hubieran arreglado sus diferencias.

\- Oh como tu las tuyas con mi candidato~ - sonríe irónico al tiempo que pone las manos en la cintura - Aún me pregunto qué te vio. No eres rico, inteligente, atractivo, poderoso o influyente.

\- ¿Acaso quieres pelear?

\- Por favor. Con tu inútil cuerpecito de barro te elimino en dos segundos.

\- Y lo dice al que casi se comen un millón de veces.

\- Dramático, no fueron tantas.

\- ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

\- Algo me dice que la vieja y el enano harán algo divertido. No me lo perdería por nada.

\- ¿Como qué?

El oráculo se encoge de hombros y se gira dando la espalda.

 _«- Solo esta vez admito la derrota. Ello no significa que madure y tomaré el asunto como hombre hecho y derecho. Kougyoku se acordará de mi por siempre. No puedo llegar sin un regalito, ¿verdad? »_

\- Judal...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Madre dragón dice que estamos cerca.

\- Menos mal. ¡Muévete anciana!

\- ¡Patán!

...

Por la mañana en el Imperio Kou.

La emperatriz toma el desayuno en su despacho para ahorrar tiempo, su prometido ha ido al puerto a certificar un par de embarcaciones. Kougyoku se ruboriza pensando en la boca sabor manzana de Aladdin, la que dejó un poco inflamada al no poder contenerse, unos besos más y le provoca otro golpe de calor al muchacho que apenas si podía respirar. Pasa los dedos sobre su oído acomodándose un mechón. Coge la copa y da un generoso sorbo al jugo de naranja.

 _«- Aladdin-chan... »_

\- ¡Sexo desenfrenado toda la noche!

La puerta se abre de improviso, un entusiasta Kouha prácticamente brinca de alegría y la emperatriz se ahoga luego de escupir el líquido.

\- ¡Cof cof cof!

\- El nerviosismo te delata~.

\- Solo nos besamos cof cof cof.

\- Que aburrido - admite decepcionado - Si ya le aprobamos, ¿por qué no bendice a la familia con un nuevo miembro?

\- Parece que hablas de un juguete.

\- Oh no, será mi querido sobrinito~. El próximo emperador.

\- No me alteres más por favor.

\- Todo saldrá bien. Están hechos el uno para el otro.

\- ¿Lo crees?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Aparte de él estamos Mei-nii, En-nii y yo pero somos hermanos y no cuenta.

\- ¿Por aquello del incesto?

\- Nah. Al menos a mi no me interesa pero no eres mi tipo.

\- ¡Uh! ¿N-no soy atractiva?

\- ¿Me seduces? - inquirió meloso.

\- ¡No!

\- Genial. No pretendo ser infiel a Junjun, Jinjin y Reirei.

\- E-ellas son tus...

\- S-e-c-r-e-t-o. Al menos hasta que logre convencerlas de lo contrario. Les preocupa mucho lo que piensen los demás de mi y si bien no me afecta, no quiero presionarlas.

\- Vaya, siento que estuviera en medio de un gran acontecimiento.

\- El amor siempre lo es. A todo esto, ¿qué hay con los preparativos de la boda?

\- Mmm Aladdin-chan y yo no hemos tenido mucho tiempo libre. Cada que echamos un vistazo a los catálogos alguien nos interrumpe.

\- Ser líder de un país es complicado.

\- Ni que lo digas. Pero no me quejo, con todo lo que ocurrió es mi responsabilidad. Aunque cada día pesa menos, Aladdin-chan lo ha vuelto divertido e interesante.

\- En ese caso deja que tus hermanos te ayuden.

\- ¿Con la política?

\- Nop. Nuestro estatus lo dificulta.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- La ceremonia y todo eso. Iré con el vago de Hakuryuu que ni el valor ha tenido de darnos la cara.

\- ¡Hakuryuu-chan nos ayudó muchísimo!

\- Lo sé~ . El niño mugriento nos lo dejó claro antes de llegar. Aún así le daré un buen golpe. Necesito liberar un poco de tensión y qué mejor que mi problemático hermanito~.

\- ¿Lo perdonaste?

\- Digamos que más o menos estamos a mano porque los dejó vivir.

\- ¿Uh?

\- A mi familia~.

\- K-kou...

\- ¡A buscar trasparencias para un escote en el pecho!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

El ex príncipe se dió a la fuga rápidamente.

\- ¡KOUHA-NIISAMA!

La conquistadora traga duro. Ahí va el remolino rosa causando estragos por donde va. Solo espera que las cosas no se salgan de control. Una vez que este se decide no hay poder humano que le detenga. Después de todo lo único que puede hacerle frente a un Ren es otro Ren y tal parece que serán cuatro contra uno.

 _«- ¿En dónde estará Hakuei? No la he visto desde el otro mundo. ¿Arba-san aún está en su interior? Bueno, Arba-san parece interesada en Aladdin-chan así que no creo que haya problemas. ¿Y si se le ocurre interrumpir la boda? ¡Peor aún siendo ella podría secuestrarlo durante la ceremonia! No, es simple paranoia. Soy tan fatalista. Además, aún si fuera el caso deberá enfrentar a una conquistadora de laberintos perdidamente enamorada. »_

\- Ah~ - la chica inspira hondo y suspira - Iré a dar un paseo. Sirve que dejo de pensar en tonterías.

Su primera opción fué el jardín pero a lo lejos vió a Mei hablando con algunos súbditos, el ambiente era agradable, seguro que estaban contentos de tenerle de vuelta. No se atrevió a inoportunar así que volvió sobre sus pasos. La sala de entrenamiento tampoco era mala idea, sin embargo a sus oídos llegó una discusión. Casi podía verlo en su mente, Kouha y Hakuryuu debaten acaloradamente, no escucha con claridad pero debió imaginar que el encuentro de ese par no acabaría pacíficamente. De entrar se vería obligada a tomar partido por uno de los dos, hiriendo al otro, mejor no. En su habitación estaba Ka Koubun cambiando la decoración. También se cruzó con Meiho, las asistentes de Kouha, Seishun, los familiares domésticos de Kouen y decenas de soldados además de mucamas. Comenzaba a pensar que en el palacio no hay un solo sitio donde uno pueda disfrutar de un instante de paz.

...

Poco después de la visita del amo de Leraje a su hermana.

La buena cara que mostró se borró casi al instante. Hakuryuu, el nombre de su hermanastro es más una maldición que otra cosa. Por ese idiota fueron desterrados. Kougyoku humillada y obligada a permanecer a su lado. Kouen podrá haberlo perdonado pero para él es más complicado. Le utilizó, se valió de su debilidad. Rechina los dientes y aprieta los puños. Las bodas son un evento único en la vida, a menos que Kougyoku se aburra y pida el divorcio, lo que es prácticamente imposible. Por lo mismo no puede darse el lujo de ser rencoroso y romper el de por si frágil vínculo familiar. Llega a una habitación al escuchar los jadeos de alguien. Un gran guerrero como Kouha es capaz de reconocer el sonido que hace el enemigo al entrenar, además el dueño de Belial es sumamente escandaloso. El mayor se recarga en el marco de la puerta y cruza de brazos.

\- ¿Prácticas tu grito de guerra? No intimidas.

\- Kouha dono - su semblante se descompone y gira su lanza para finalmente apoyarla en el piso, aún en su mano.

\- Al menos finge alegría, tan siquiera sorpresa.

\- Lo siento.

La poca paciencia del mayor se evapora cual hielo en el desierto. Se acerca hasta propinar un puñetazo en el rostro ajeno que rompe el labio.

\- ¡No es suficiente!

\- Lo sé. No puedo devolver el tiempo pero tampoco me defenderé, puedes desquitar la frustración tanto como desees.

\- ¡Cobarde! - le toma del cuello de la camisa y apunta una daga a su cuello - ¡¿Qué clase de solución es esta?! ¡Solo buscas sentirte bien! ¡Quedar como una especie de mártir! Me das asco, jamás me agradaste pero esto... ¡¿El tiempo al lado de mi hermana no te enseñó nada?!

\- ¡Cargo con el arrepentimiento todos los días! ¡No entiendes!

\- ¡¿Qué sabes?! ¡Siempre metido en tu autolástima!

\- ¡Lo admito! ¡Termina con esto!

El mayor le suelta abruptamente dejándole perplejo.

\- Solo En-nii me da órdenes. ¿Quién te crees? ¿El cuarto emperador? No me hagas reír, se necesita mucho más que un título para ganarse mi respeto.

\- Lo pensé mucho, todo este tiempo pero no encuentro la manera de pagar por mi crimen.

\- ¿Cuál crimen?

\- ¿Eh?

\- La historia la escriben los vencedores, fuiste un héroe aunque... para los que sabemos la verdad no eres más que un traidor.

\- Entonces toma mi vida.

\- Como si pudiera sacarle provecho.

\- ¿Qué esperas de mi?

\- Mmm realmente nada - coloca su índice a pocos centímetros de los labios, en un gesto reflexivo - pero hacer de la boda de mi hermana un gran evento podría ser un buen comienzo.

\- ¿De Kougyoku-dono? ¿Estas de acuerdo?

\- No pero ella espera tener a su familia completa.

\- Será un honor.

\- Te toca el banquete y traer a Hakuei.

\- Mmm...

\- Uh, parece que toqué un punto sensible.

\- ¿Lo sabías?

\- El niño mugriento mencionó algo. Te advierto que si la bruja de Gyokuen o como guste llamarse interfiere, no dudaré en atravesarlos a los dos. Que no ocurra una tragedia es tu responsabilidad.

\- Tienes una personalidad muy retorcida.

\- Muchas gracias~.

Un sentimiento extraño se formó entre ellos, el mismo que les llevó a darse un apretón de manos y sonreír cómplices. El aliado de hoy puede ser el enemigo de mañana y este en esclavo después. O lo que es igual, un hermano problemático, al menos así ve Kouha al torpe e inesperadamente destructivo niño llorón. Hakuryuu en cambio le admira un poco más, quizá incluso que a Kouen, ojalá algún día le perdone de corazón. Luchará por ello, oh, claro que lo hará.

...

\- Uh~.

La emperatriz se ha dejado caer al pie de la escalera fastidiada.

\- No puedo creerlo, ni un lugar libre. Hay demasiada gente en el palacio.

Alguien se aproxima a la chica a paso seguro, se esconde tras un pilar para no tener que lidiar con más obligaciones, al menos unos cinco minutos más.

\- Kougyoku.

Kouen le llama con entereza, le trae viejos recuerdos y por un segundo se siente pequeñita, indefensa, un tanto patética.

\- Hermano...

Sale de su guarida, pero su espalda permanece pegada al cilindro de mármol, como si este fuera alguna clase de escudo.

\- Je je je - intenta hablar pero en lugar de ello se le escapa una risa nerviosa, las mejillas se ruborizan y las manos sudan - Siempre me pareció increíble tu habilidad para encontrarme. Te diste cuenta de que escuchaba tu conversación con Hakuei y Hakuryuu-chan, cuando le preguntaste si quería ser emperador. ¿Lo sospechabas?

\- Desde un inicio. Me equivoqué. Hakuyû y Hakuren nos dejaron a temprana edad, no deseaba lo mismo para él y eso me volvió débil.

\- ¡No es así! - se armó de valor y le tomó de las manos - ¡Se necesitó mucho coraje para tomar tu lugar! ¡Estabas dispuesto a sacrificarte por nosotros!

\- ¿Es Aladdin el indicado?

\- ¿Eh?

\- La familia Ren siempre se verá amenazada por el peligro, especialmente tu que eres la emperatriz. ¿Es ese mocoso digno de confianza?

\- Como no imaginas, si te contara todo lo que ha hecho por mi. Una vida no es suficiente para pagarle. Lo hice sufrir y llorar, quizá incluso desear la muerte pero se quedó a mi lado. El gran cuarto magi se fijó en mi y me pidió matrimonio. Ignora mis desperfectos y me inspira a ser una mejor persona. Gracias a él conocí el amor de verdad y no el capricho que tenía por Sinbad, no, admiración.

\- Ese mocoso es un magi a final de cuentas, es su deber guiar reyes para construir países y tú... no eres su candidata.

\- Ah yo...

\- En eso tienes razón Kouen-ojisan... - articula el muchacho que recién va llegando - Pero soy mucho más que un magi - sonríe - Kougyoku-onesan lo es todo para mi. No necesita competir con nadie porque siempre será la primera.

La aludida lleva la mano a su pecho, pareciera que el corazón se le saldrá en cualquier momento.

\- Creí que estabas de nuestro lado.

\- De ella. No eres suficiente aunque no negaré que eres interesante.

\- ¡Aladdin-chan es mucho mejor opción que el tal Ahbmad Saluja!

\- O-onesan, es el hermano mayor de Alibaba-kun.

\- ¡¿Y eso qué?!

\- No me gusta que hables mal de su familia.

\- ¡No lo hice!

\- ¡Nos comparas!

\- ¡Te halago!

Una vez más se inició una discusión entre la pareja. La chica pasó del amor al intento de homicidio al estrangular al joven con su trenza. Este por fortuna metió el brazo complicando la tarea. Kouen solo observa.

\- ¿No sería mejor golpear a mi hermana?

\- ¡Ojisan! - escandalizado.

\- ¡Puedo con eso y más! - la escolerizada mujer que ejerce más fuerza.

\- ¡Ungh me va a matar!

\- Sigue mi consejo - el conquistador.

\- ¡Nunca!

Aladdin y Kougyoku se paralizaron cuando el pelirrojo tocó suavemente el hombro de cada uno.

\- Aquel que pone un dedo encima a su pareja con intención de lastimarle no merece ser feliz. Aladdin, estas dispuesto a morir antes de herir a Kougyoku. Un magi siempre tendrá ventaja ante un conquistador, me tranquiliza saber que no abusas del privilegio.

El hijo de Solomon estuvo a nada de sonrojarse pero algo ahí no le cuadró.

\- Onesan me maltrata mucho.

\- Es mi hermana. Si te mata la ayudaría a desaparecer el cuerpo y toda evidencia. Si fuera al revés todos los conquistadores de calabozo del Imperio irían por tu cabeza, en algún momento has de dormir.

\- Ungh.

¿Así o más directa la amenaza?

\- Me retiro.

Y como si su declaración hubiese sido parte de una charla matutina se marchó.

\- Ojisan en verdad asusta.

\- ¿Enserio? Ahora que lo miro mejor creo que es tierno.

\- ¿Uh? Vaya, sin duda has madurado. Te has convertido en una mujer maravillosa, estoy convencido de que tus aventuras serían más famosas que las de Sinbad-ojisan...

 _«- Dice que está mal comparar y es el primero en hacerlo. »_

\- ¡Por eso cárgame entre tus varoniles y musculosos brazos!

\- ¡ALADDIN-CHAN!

Este aprovechó la furia de su prometida para robarle un travieso beso.

\- Pero no te quita lo linda~.

\- Grandísimo cínico. Enserio eres como Judal-chan. Los magi desconocen el significado de la palabra educación.

\- Je je je je.

\- Eres perverso.

\- Y tu pervertida.

\- ¡Me enviarás al otro mundo de un coraje!

\- Y te seguiré por cuanta realidad sea necesario.

La cogió por la cintura y unió sus labios de nueva cuenta, al inicio encontró resistencia pero poco a poco fué correspondido el contacto. De una u otra manera terminaron girando por el suelo, enfrascados en tan íntima actividad. Ante la mirada de varios súbditos. Y fué así como su romance dejó de ser un secreto, aunque ciertamente la mayoría lo sospechaba. Solo ese par de ingenuos se creía el cuento de que eran buenos actores, al menos desde que volvieron del otro mundo. Era imposible disimular tanto amor.

...

Días después.

Hakuryuu ha llegado a la Meseta de Tenzan luego de viajar prácticamente por el mundo entero con ayuda de las herramientas mágicas de Kou. Camina observando el árido terreno, diciéndose que es su culpa. Niega y continua buscando, pronto vislumbra una silueta, se acerca y detiene a metro y medio de una jovencita sentada de espaldas en una gran piedra. Abre la boca pero las palabras no salen. ¿A quién se dirige exactamente?

\- ¿Tanto miedo te da descubrir la verdad? - alguien por detrás.

La mujer de enfrente se gira sorprendida.

\- ¿Hakuryuu?

\- ¿Hermana? ¿Entonces... ?

El conquistador es abrazado por una mujer que se le cuelga por los hombros.

\- ¿Es que ya no reconoces a tu madre?

\- Gyokuen, no Arba.

\- ¿Nos traes buenas noticias? - silencio - Mmm, ¿qué podrá ser?

\- No es un asunto que le concierna.

\- Oh cuanta crueldad.

Le libera y se tira de rodillas, solloza cubriendo el rostro con las manos. Inspira tanta lástima que Hakuryuu se inclina para consolarle pero ella estalla en carcajadas.

\- ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡No puedo creerlo! Tiene la oportunidad de ser libre y se encadena otra vez. Dime Hakuryuu, ¿no estoy invitada?

\- ¿A dónde? - en un vano intento de distraerle.

\- ¿A dónde más? La boda de mi pequeño y amado Aladdin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Si alguien tiene la idea de que Kouen pone demasiados pretextos para la boda así es, no está de acuerdo. ¿La razón? Me gusta el EnKou o como se llame pero igual no hará nada de consideración. Ahí los peligrosos son los no tan resignados Judal y Arba ju ju ju. Aunque quizá Kouen haga algo por ahí ju ju ju. Hasta la próxima compañeros de vicio y gracias por seguir leyendo! :3.**


	31. La pequeña que salvó una vez

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 31 La pequeña que salvó una vez.**

 **.**

Meseta de Tenzan.

El dueño de Belial agudiza la mirada imprimiendo a ella gran seriedad.

\- Así que sabías que Aladdin-dono se casaría.

\- Mi pequeño e ingenuo Hakuryuu. Hay cosas que resultan demasiado obvias.

\- ¿Para un magi o una mujer enamorada?

La expresión de Arba no cambió en lo más mínimo. Como si no le fuese odiosa la declaración. Debe admitir que es una estupenda actriz.

\- Mis hermanos estarán presentes. Kougyoku-dono espera que sea así con toda la familia.

\- ¿Me incluyen? - los labios se curvan con crueldad - Supongo que no. Vienes por Hakuei, ¿o me equivoco?

\- ¿Por qué de todos los lugares en los que podías estar tenía que ser aquí?

\- Me trae buenos recuerdos. En la meseta usaste por primera vez tu poder sin consideración a la vida humana. Me pregunto cuántos se habrán arrodillado a tus pies suplicando perdón. Desdichados, no los escuchaste.

El rostro del príncipe se descompuso en una mezcla de autoaborrecimiento, culpabilidad y furia.

\- Hermano - la princesa se levanta y acerca hasta quedar de frente a él -Soy consciente de que nuestra madre ha hecho demasiado daño. No podemos remediar los terribles crímenes que cometió no solo con nuestra familia sino con el mundo. Ella es la responsable de que Al Thamen obtuviera tanto poder. Perdóname por haber dudado. No fué mi intención pero para mi siempre fué la madre que nos dió a luz, educó y protegió aún después del fallecimiento de nuestro padre. No debió ser sencillo.

\- Ella se metió en aprietos al asesinar al emperador y nuestros hermanos - dice con amargura.

\- Y lo haría otra vez - Gyokuen.

\- ¿No tienes remordimientos?

\- Oh Hakuryuu, ese hombre no es la gran persona que tienes idealizada. Siquiera te pasa por la cabeza las imágenes que Kouen y Koumei vieron en el campo de batalla. No le haría algo así a unos niños.

\- Si claro. ¿Y Judal que es?

\- Una herramienta.

La sangre hierve en el interior del muchacho, se ve en la necesidad de contener la ira apretando los puños cuando, se topa con el triste rostro de su hermana.

\- Todos cometemos errores. Tu y yo estamos pagando los nuestros. Aún así, ¿impedirás que nuestra madre esté presente?

\- No tiene derecho.

\- Son mi familia. Aún con Koutoku muerto Kouen y compañía continúan siendo mis hijastros.

\- Que vil.

\- Al contrario. Fácilmente podría asesinarlos a todos durante la boda. Estoy convencida de que sabes que me llevaría muy lejos al pequeño Aladdin.

\- Hazlo y déjate de tanto juego sin sentido.

\- Sería muy aburrido.

\- Hermano, por favor. Aladdin-dono es muy importante para ella.

\- ¿Qué tanto le has dicho? ¿Contaminaras su corazón como lo has hecho con otros?

\- Contigo.

Él gira la lanza en su cinto y en segundos le hace un corte diminuto a Arba en la mejilla que lejos de ponerse a la defensiva luce satisfecha.

\- ¡HAKURYUU! - la princesa.

\- No soy el único que desconfía. Estaré vigilando pero si te pasas de lista no seré quien te corte la cabeza. Tengo responsabilidades que cumplir así que no puedo cuidarte todo el tiempo.

\- No lo necesito.

\- ¿Sabes? Lo que me hiciste en el otro mundo me ayudó a comprenderte un poco más. A veces no hace falta el golpe enemigo porque uno mismo cava su tumba. Deja ir el rencor hacia el rey Solomon. Aladdin-dono tiene un gran corazón. Si te arrepientes estoy seguro de que aceptaría ser tu amigo.

\- La resignación no me va.

\- En ese caso no culpes a otros al final.

\- Hakuryuu - su hermana - Eso significa que...

\- Gyokuen es la clase de mujer que puede modificar el destino de un magi. No tengo lo necesario para oponerme - les da la espalda - Sin embargo Aladdin-dono y Kougyoku-dono cuentan con aliados que están dispuestos a dar la vida.

\- Siempre tan dramático. Me da gusto ver que no has cambiado. ¿Te pondrás a llorar?

Hakuryuu le dirige una amarga sonrisa torcida y camina sin más. Que curioso, nunca imaginó ver en la cara de su madre rastros de tristeza. ¿Será que en verdad le gusta tanto Aladdin? Supone que el amor no correspondido viene de familia.

\- ¿No es así Morgiana-dono?

Emite en un susurro inaudible. Que mal, el sentir empatía por esa mujer no estaba en sus planes.

.

.

Imperio Kou.

Kouen lee un pergamino sobre antiguos ritos matrimoniales que logra llamar su atención. La ceremonia es interesante, presta atención a cada detalle. Escucha pasos en el corredor, sin previo aviso alguien abre la puerta, entra como ama y señora del universo y se aproxima luego de cerrar. Ella le sonríe al detenerse a un par de metros de su cama. Los siniestros ojos se centran en las piernas y brazos del expríncipe.

\- Patético. No solo has perdido fuerza, prestigio y posición tanto política como social sino, porte y elegancia. Kougyoku debe sentirse más protegida en los brazos de Aladdin que en lo que queda de ti.

\- Si pretendes que sienta celos estás muy lejos de conseguirlo.

\- ¿Renunciaste a ella tan fácilmente? Podrás engañar a todos pero no a mi. ¿Qué te llevó a sacarla de aquel encierro en el que se estaba pudriendo? ¿Te agradeció? Debió caer rendida a tus pies pero no hace más que darte la vuelta y escapar. Vaya tonto lo único que le provocas es miedo.

\- Quizá, pero le importo tanto como para hacer imposibles para tenerme a su lado un día tan importante.

\- Como espectador, no protagonista.

El pelirrojo estalla en carcajadas sonoras y varoniles. La magi retrocede un paso confundida.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- Durante la guerra civil tuve más que suficiente atención. No dispenso más.

\- Tan aburrido como siempre. La clase de sujeto que tiene el poder del mundo en las manos y se lo da a otro. Detesto a Sinbad pero al menos es ambicioso.

\- ¿Y a dónde le llevó eso? Está postrado en una cama, perdiendo días de vida que no podrá recuperar.

\- Hizo enojar a alguien.

\- Al mocoso.

\- ¿Cómo lo... ?

El príncipe deja de lado el escrito, se levanta y detiene ante la mujer que en estatura es rebasada.

\- El chiquillo es interesante. No me tiene contento saber que Kougyoku se casará con alguien que no soy yo pero hay que ser inteligente. Tal vez la estupidez e ingenuidad del mocoso termine con él un día de estos, ella necesitará de alguien capaz que pueda protegerla.

\- Que perverso, serás su reemplazo.

\- Ren Kouen no será nunca un paño de lágrimas.

\- ¿Ah? - arquea la ceja - ¿Esperar por algo que jamás va a suceder? ¿Es tu magnífico plan?

\- Supongo que alguien carente de dignidad, orgullo y voluntad no puede comprender.

Arba se arroja furiosa al pelirrojo, cual animal salvaje. Ansia arrancarle la cara con las manos, sentir entre sus dedos aquel líquido viscoso y carmesí pero este le sujeta de las muñecas.

\- ¡Maldito mocoso estúpido! ¡¿Qué sabrás de frustración?!

\- Más o menos años los sufridos, el sentimiento es el mismo.

\- ¡Bastardo! ¡Bastardo! ¡¿ES DIVERTIDO SOLOMON?! ¡¿AÚN TE RÍES DE MI?! ¡ARRANCARÉ TODA FELICIDAD EN EL CORAZÓN DE TU HIJO! ¡ME QUEDARÉ SU ALMA PARA SIEMPRE! ¡LOS ODIO!

\- Arba-san...

El aludido se adentra al escuchar los gritos. Los zafiros se llenan de lágrimas. Quiere ayudarla pero no tiene idea de cómo sanar un corazón roto. Con ayuda de ágiles movimientos la anterior emperatriz libera a Kouen y tira al joven. Ambos caen al piso estrepitosamente.

\- Arba-san...

Ella se recuesta sobre su pecho, escuchando los latidos.

\- ¿Tanto la amas?

\- Lo lamento.

\- No quiero tu lástima. No soy estúpida, soy consciente de que no puedo competir pero también quiero tu corazón, me lo debes por enamorarme con tu ridícula sonrisa.

\- Ungh...

Aladdin se queja al ser apuñalado en el pecho. Kouen abre en demasía los ojos y corre a auxiliarle pero se detiene al notar que el magi niega lentamente con la cabeza. Aladdin la abraza al tiempo que el metal le hace daño.

\- Arba-san, duele.

\- No te quejes. Tomaré una parte, así te tendré a mi lado para siempre.

\- No se lo digas a onesan. Se preocupara - el cuchillo gira - ¡Waaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

\- Regalame tus bellos gritos de agonía.

\- ¡Uh! Sé que no es como quisieras pero te quiero mucho, eres importante... para mi.

Arba se levanta y muestra el puño sangrante a Kouen que frunce el ceño incrédulo.

\- En verdad se lo arrancaste - se acerca al inconciente muchacho para cerrar la herida con el contenedor que le han entregado a escondidas.

\- No morirá por esto.

\- Te conformas con poco, aún si conservas parte de su corazón no es él.

\- ¿Lo crees?

Le sonríe grotesca, acto seguido besa el músculo en su poder por lo que los labios se pintan de carmín, pasa la lengua por estos. Las mejillas adquieren un intenso tono carmín.

\- Claro que es mi pequeño Aladdin. ¡Por fin es mío! Se quedará a mi lado para siempre, no verá a otras ni se acostará con nadie. Si aquel - señala al magi en el suelo - se quiere casar ya no me interesa. Tengo lo que deseé.

\- ¿Y tu familia? ¿Qué hay de Hakuei y Hakuryuu?

\- Pueden cuidarse a si mismos. ¿verdad? - le pregunta al trozo en su palma.

Un escalofrío recorre al pelirrojo, está mucho más desquiciada de lo que imaginó. Arba usa su magia para irse. Aladdin tocé y escupe sangre pero la habilidad de Phenex pronto le hace dormir. Kouen le coge entre sus brazos y recuesta en el lecho, retira algunos cabellos del rostro que se han pegado por las lágrimas.

\- En verdad eres masoquista. El que a "dos amos sirve" con uno queda mal. Arba se llevó algo muy importante y no dudaste un segundo en entregarlo. Esa mujer es despreciable, capaz de asesinar a Kougyoku para quedarse contigo. ¿Es tan grande tu amor como para sacrificarte de esta manera? - sonríe con dulzura - somos un par de estúpidos. Más te vale hacerla feliz mocoso, sino sacaré lo que queda de tu pecho luego de que seguramente Kouha te extraiga los ojos.

El emperador respira profundo, mira al magi con determinación, no se cree lo que hará. Cierra los ojos y posa sus labios en los de Aladdin. Ahí la ve, a su hermana sonrojada, sin saber como reaccionar ante su atrevimiento. Prueba sus deliciosos y suaves labios sabor ciruela. Y llora. No está lejos de ser como Arba, de compartir la misma enfermedad. Porque adora a Kougyoku y con tal de degustar sus labios ha profanado los de su prometido, y todo para que ella no pierda la pureza.

\- Adiós.

Enterró ese gran cariño en el fondo de su alma. Aún así Kougyoku siempre será la mujer más importante de su vida, con la que deseaba un futuro juntos e hijos que fueran el retrato de ambos. La pequeña extravagante que salvó una vez y que por si misma se convirtió en una hermosa y poderosa emperatriz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Si, soy consciente de que a nadie le gusta el Arba x Aladdin y el EnKou pero yo los amo y sin duda tenía que incluirlos~. Para los que no son fans del yaoi lamento ese pequeño desliz EnAla pero independientemente de que es una de mis Otp, quería hacer notar un poco la frustración de Kouen y el respeto que tiene por la actual emperatriz (aunque eso no le impide abusar del prometido XD). No me linchen ;~;. Muchas gracias por leer. Ahora si ya casi se viene la boda. Me muero por escribirla~. Hasta otra! Y muchas gracias por seguir aquí!**


End file.
